Padawan Hunter
by GradGirl2010
Summary: The daughter of Jango Fett is forced to be Mace Windu's Padawan. Revenge burning in her heart. Her crippled mind split by a raging storm. She's clinging to a thread Windu fears will snap. On a pendulum she swings. To the hand of Mace then to the arms of the waiting Darkside. In the middle. A broken shell. With her father's blood on his hands, how will Windu save her from herself?
1. Seeking Vengeance

**Seeking vengeance**

**I OWN NOTHING OF STAR WARS! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GENIUS GEORGE LUCAS!**

**Hey guys! There were those of you who have read this story before, but I needed to do some serious revising. I hope you all like this version better. Please leave some reviews, but be nice.**

The jedi were at a loss. Sure they had many allies on the outer rim, but not many of them had connections to those who could give them an edge in the war. After the whole issue on Christophosis, they needed all the help they could muster.

The jedi masters were in the briefing room – Ahsoka included. They had recently gained the aide of Jabba the Hutt, but even his help wasn't enough. They were stuck, and the options being presented weren't helping. Jabba said, thanks to their new found alliance, that he was willing to lend one of his Bounty Hunters to The Jedi. However she was currently incarcerated in one of the jailing facilities, so they would need to pull strings to get her out. He also said she was a girl that he said that Master Windu would know. That he killed her father during the Geonosis incident.

"Master Windu," Ahsoka spoke up, "May I ask a question?"

"You would like to know whose father I killed." He assumed gruffly. Ahsoka shied back and nodded her head. "The man that I killed was a bounty hunter," he explained in rough tone, "But little did I know, his daughter was watching." Windu seemed to be on edge with Jabba's inquiry. One might even say that he wasn't all too comfortable with it. But it seemed even harder for him to talk about it, more than anything. "And since that day she has sworn to kill me."

"Master Windu," Luminara spoke up, "There are many hunters out there that wish to see us dead. What is it about this one girl that has you so uneasy?"

"Because, like the few that escape our sights, she was and is a force sensitive child."

"A bounty hunter who is force sensitive?" Anakin questioned skeptically. "Once more, she was never picked up? Seems a bit farfetched don't you think?" He tried to laugh off.

"Rare it may be, impossible it is not." Yoda said, "Many younglings we do not see. Those that escape us, are found later. This girl despises Windu. Join the jedi, she may not."

"Who is this girl?" Secura asked, "Surely she can be persuaded to join."

"Persuasion doesn't always reach her." Windu informed. "In fact, she has threatened to shoot any jedi that comes near her." Windu took out a small chip and placed it into the Holoprojector. On the grid appeared a girl. She had sky blue skin, long cat tail, cat ears, long flowing black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a brown V-neck, sleeveless belly top. She wore a brown skirt with a gold ring. Grey tights under the skirt. She also had fingerless long brown gloves and brown boots.

"Is that here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes." Windu sighed.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tanya Fett that is." Yoda answered. The master's jaws dropped, Ahsoka and Anakin were confused.

"As in Jango Fett?" Obi-wan gasped. "But she looks nothing like him. In fact if I had to venture a guess, I'd say she is an Aquatisan."

"What's an Aquatisan?" Anakin asked, still wondering who Jango Fett was.

"They are a water planet species," Fisto began, "And an Aquatisan has three different categories of its race." Nekaltisans are feline serpents. When in water they become half Cobra, able to swim around at high speeds. When they emerge from the water, they return to their normal cat/human state. Like how Tanya is now. When in the water Nekaltisans have poisonous fangs. The poison can paralyze a person's body and then they drown. "They are basically the pure bloods of their planet."

Mantisans are half Aquatisan and half something else. Mantisans, like Nekaltisans, can transform in the water. The only thing is, Mantisans transformation are slow to occur. Most Mantisans don't get their fins or gills until their teens. But unlike Nekaltisans, Mantisans can survive on hot planets. It all depends on the Mantisan. Also, while in the water, they have an insane strength. It is best not to be on the receiving end of that punch.

Eeltisans are basically talking eels. They are the oldest living Aquatisan ever. They're the ancestors of the planet. They're wise, and loyal. Some Aquatisans have Eeltisans as guardians. The eels have an electrical shock that can disorient the body. They can go in and out of water. But it is better if they stay in. Most dry up too quickly.

"You seem to know a lot about these people, Master Fisto." Luminara commented accusingly.

"Those of us from water planets often do. It's common knowledge."

"So how is this girl related to Jango Fett?" Secura asked.

"Adopted by Jango she was." Yoda informed, "Been with him for many years she has. Considered him her father she has."

"Um… forgive my ignorance," Ahsoka apologized, "But, who's Jango?"

"Jango Fett was a bounty hunter. A bounty Hunter I killed on Geonosis," Anakin and Ahsoka listened anxiously, "without my knowledge, this girl – Tanya – watched as I struck her father down." The two widened their eyes with shock. Watching someone you love get killed is bound to do something to one's mental state.

"It created problems for the jedi," Fisto explained, "She would stalk Windu; watching his every move and action."

"One day, I was on Naboo, with senator Amidala," Windu reminisced lividly, "Tanya had tracked me down. Using a light saber she had acquired from a dead jedi, she tried to kill me," he lifted his sleeve, showing healing scar. "This is the result of that fight."

"A GIRL MY AGE DID THAT TO YOU?" Ahsoka shouted.

"She's actually two years older than you," Windu corrected the young Togrutan, "She's 16 years old."

"Despite that - in her defense – I would never join the organization whose member killed my father." Ahsoka said. "I'd be out for blood too."

"She has a point," Obi-wan agreed, "If Tanya is in any relation with Jango, and she is likely to decline at the possibility of losing her pride."

"Wait," Luminara interrupted, "Why do we even a bounty hunter to join our jedi order?"

"She's force sensitive," Obi-wan said simply. "We have to acquire her before the separatists do. And besides that, with her being an old ally of Jabba's, she may be able to tell us when he's plotting something."

"Well if she's as stubborn as you say, she will never join us without ulterior motives." Luminara pointed out.

"Which is why, have a deal for her we do." Yoda smiled. He looked up to Master Windu. "And once done, a master will be chosen." The jedi were beginning to question the stakes of this deal. Once more, who would become her master?

**\v/(^)\v/**

There was an uproar going throughout the senate. Somehow word has spread that the daughter of Jango Fett was being brought there. Every one of the senators had gathered. Even Palpatine bothered to show. The prison transport arrived, and Cody, Rex, Chopper, and Slick were ready to fire.

The doors opened, and there she was: Tanya Fett. Fully armor platted cuffs covering her hands entirely. With her being force sensitive, there was a possibility she would use some sort of mind trick to escape. With two guards keeping a sturdy grip on her, Tanya was lead down the isle of glaring and curious eyes. She glanced at the eyes, committing the faces to memory. One face caught her eye. She and that face had sparks surging between them. She had seen the firm, scowling face of Mace Windu. _MACE! _She jumped slightly, darting over to Windu. She got in his face. Windu didn't move. Tanya smiled malevolently and licked her lips. "Hi Mace," she crooned almost psychotically. She cackled for effect. She wanted Windu to believe that prison had made her go insane. "Did you miss me Windu? I sure missed you."

"If I say yes, will that change your mind about me?" He asked humorlessly.

"It'll grant you swift death instead of a slow and agonizing one."

The guards tightened their grip on her arms and continued to drag her away. She smiled to the bald master, letting him get a glimpse at the hell she was going to make him experience. Windu watched as she left and sighed. "I feel sorry for her."

**(*-*)**

She was escorted to the Chancellors office. Anakin, Obi-wan, Windu, Yoda and Padme were present. Tanya rolled her eyes at the security. "If I didn't know any better," she quivered her lower lip, "I get the feeling you guys didn't trust me."

"You guessed that all on your own?" Anakin retorted derisively.

"I just wanted to make sure," she smiled evilly to the young master, "Because," Tanya sat in a chair, surrounded by troopers who were armed and ready to shoot, "I don't want it to be too easy when I decide to kill you all!" Anakin's eyes flared. He could see the hatred in her eyes. Never mind seeing it, he could sense it seeping out of every pore in her skin. He could have sworn Ventress or some kind of Sith was sitting in that chair. Obi-wan put a hand on his shoulder, calming his nerves.

"Now then my dear," Palpatine began with a gentle smile, "No doubt you've already guessed as to why you are here?" The blank expression gave him grounds to assume the answer was yes, "Very well. Cody, please remove the cuffs and you troopers are free to leave." Cody did as the chancellor said. Tanya rubbed her chaffing wrists and stretched her arms out. It was soothing relief to finally have those off of her hands. She wiggled her fingers, getting the circulation following. She curled her finger in and out, creating a tight fist. _What I wouldn't give to hold a weapon. _She grumbled mentally, _my hands need it._ "Now Ms. Fett-"

"You told me you would not bother me again!" she spat at Palpatine, interrupting him. "It would seem that even the Chancellor lies." She glared down to Yoda. "And it would appear the ancient Gremlin does as well!"

"We called you here on behalf of the republic," Palpatine explained. "And because Jabba said that we could have you."

"I never truly worked for that fat, cowardly, pig. I only put up with Jabba because my dad asked me to." She leaned back, "As for the republic," She folded her arms and crossed her legs, "The republics fate lies with yours. You've already proven that you do not trust me." "

"How so?" Palpatine enquired. She looked back to the jedi. Palpatine nodded. "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, would you both excuse us?" The two bowed and exited the room. Anakin glanced back. Tanya was watching as they left. One would think that she was planning to strike once they left. The door closed. "Is that better

"It will be once I get to leave." She analyzed the room. She knew that even the greatest of bounty hunters could not escape this situation. So she crossed her arms and kicked back, "So why did you call me here?"

"Because the jedi wish to have you among their ranks." Palpatine explained, "And, with the questionable character of Jabba, we were also hoping you could keep an eye out for any foul tricks he may use." Tanya cocked an eyebrow. "We know you are not as evil as you pretend to be," he continued, "We happen to know that you kind be a kind hearted person."

"So what," she chuckled, "You called me here to give me the, _I sense the good in you _speech_,_" she mocked, "Because if you are, I'd like to go back to my cell now."

"We have knowledge that you have befriended many allies of Jango," Tanya's ears twitched at the mention of Jango, "You have even gone so far as to protect them. As I said," Palpatine grinned, "You are not evil."

"It's not because I'm not evil," she sighed, her expression softening, "It's because I don't turn my back on my own." He scowl returned, "Now you either tell me the real reason why I am here, or send me back to jail."

"Very well," Palpatine exhaled, "Senator Amidala, will you do the honors?"

The Naboo senator stepped forward, a forced smile on her face, "It is good to see you again Tanya."

"Like wise Padme," Tanya smiled, "Now why don't you drop the fake smile and tell me why I'm here." Padme sneered at the cat eared girl, "I'm a bounty hunter, Princess, I know a fake face."

Padme angrily pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tanya. Tanya immediately looked it over. It was a letter of Marque, saying that Tanya was acquitted of all charges against her. "The republic is prepared to pardon you of all charges against you," Padme explained, "Provided you become the Padawan of one of the Jedi Masters." Tanya cocked an eye. "As a force sensitive child, you must feel some sense of obligation to join?"

"So in order to gain my freedom," Tanya reiterated hostilely, "I have to become the Padawan of one of these fossils." She spat. Her eyes went to Windu and narrowed. "I sooner shoot off my own tail!" To somewhat prove her point, she held up her tail. She tossed the papers aside, "The jedi order can go die in a black hole for all I care. Keepers of the peace? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"We know the reason why you refuse to join the republic." Padme admitted. "We also know what happened to you at Geonosis."

"If you know, then why do you continue to ask me to join you?" She spat to Palpatine, "You should know by now that I don't give a rat's ass who pulls out in this war."

"Because we need your help," Windu said flatly, "Your knowledge of Jabba, your skills as a bounty, and your force skills could help us."

Tanya's eyes flared with a fiery rage. _How dare you! _She snarled in her mind. She stood from the chair. She strutted over to Windu, not taking notice to him putting his hand over his saber. She gripped his tunic by the collar and pulled him down to her ey level. "Why the hell should I help?" She asked in a low growl, resisting the urge to punch him. "You took everything from me. Why shouldn't I allow you to lose everything? Why shouldn't I watch from my cell as you gaze upon the deaths of your Jedi brethren?"

"Because – although I did not know him for very long – I'm sure Jango taught you better." Tanya furrowed her brow. She felt that Windu was mocking her about her father. "He must have taught you, despite being a Bounty Hunter it is good to give help where it's needed."

With a roar, Tanya force pushed him into the wall. She jumped onto him, placing her hands to his neck. "DON'T YOU EVER LET MY FATHERS NAME ESCAPE THOSE MURDEROUS LIPS OF YOURS! I'll cut them off myself!"

"TANYA!" Yoda interfered. She looked to him, not taking her hands off of Windu, "Kill an unarmed man, you will not," she blinked at him, "A chance though, you will have." Tanya let go of Windu, listening intently, "A dual you will have with one of the Jedi masters. Should you win, release you we will. But should you lose, become an apprentice you will."

"And who do I get to kill?" she asked with confidence as to who it will be.

"Mace Windu." Yoda answered.

Tanya smiled evilly. Her dark gaze went to the coughing jedi, "Deal," she licked her teeth, hungry for blood. She lowered her face to his and whispered, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

**(\{::}/)**

The dual took place on the landing platform. It was for all eyes to see, as a large crowd had gathered. Tanya and Windu were prepared and ready to fight. They stood ten paces away, facing each other. Windu was as calm as his mind would allow, while Tanya overcome with hatred. Windu gazed in Tanya's eyes. He could sense it. _Her sadness is welling up within her. This battle may make the tears of her pain flow out at last. _Rex stood in the middle, "Now before we begin, do you two have anything to say?"

"After two long years," she said in monotone, "I will finally exact my vengeance upon you." She raised the saber, "I will finish what I started and this time I will kill you."

Windu shook his head, "I am sorry it had to come to this. And I am sorry that I have pained you this badly."

"SAVE YOUR APOLOGIES!" She took a stance, keeping the saber blade extinguished, "They won't keep you from burning in hell!"

A hover craft picked up Rex taking him into the stands. He aimed his rifle. Windu took his stance. The two waited for the signal to begin. Their anxiety crept upon on them. Both felt their muscles twitch and contract. It was as if the fates had brought them together for this moment. Rex fired the rifle. Tanya charged, not drawing her light saber. "WHAT!" before Windu could retaliate, he was kicked in the stomach. Tanya punched him in the chest and punched him once again in the gut. The blow knocked the wind out of him, the shock of it temporarily disabling him. He fell to one knee, holding his stomach. _She's a lot stronger than she appears. _He marveled. _I must remember that. _Tanya wanted to ensure that he would not get up. She brought up her leg and brought her foot down hard. Windu rolled out of the way at the last second. He jumped to his feet, unsheathing his saber, "Though I admire you for it, it'll take more than hand to hand tactics to defeat me." He assured her.

"Well I at least managed to bruise you with those hand to hand tactics," Tanya laughed, bringing forth her saber, "Now I will kill you with this sword."

"We shall see!" Windu and Tanya both charged, their sabers bouncing of one another. One defends and attacks. The other attacks the defense, neither one injuring the other. Windu began to notice, Tanya wasn't fighting with her sanity. When she attacked, it was as if she was swinging a club. Yet when she would protect herself, it was a well-executed defense. The rage in her eyes bore into Windu's soul. So much that it distracted him. Tanya did a side sweep with her foot, knocking Windu off his feet and his saber from his hand. Tanya stabbed at him. Windu dodged to the side and force pulled his saber back to his hands, just in time to catch Tanya's attack. He took his other hand and force lifted her. He pushed her into a railing. Tanya held herself up on it. "To fight out of anger," Windu sighed with dissatisfaction, "You will not win any battles this way." He approached her, "You must curb your anger if you wish to defeat me."

"That will happen…" she moaned struggling to stay on her feet, "Once I have your blood on my hands!" She returned to her stance, "I will make you pay! Even if I die, I will never rest until your life leaves your body!" She charged again. She swung at his side. Windu brought his saber up. Tanya raised a hand. With a roar, she began to force choke him. Windu was able to use his force powers to repel it. _She is strong. But it's her anger that's giving it power. Huh? _Tanya's power began to wane. He saw why. Tanya body was shaking violently. Her head was dropped, but he could see the tears streaming down her face. _And there they are. _"Why," she said, her voice wavering, "Tell me why?" she demanded

"Why what?" He asked, feeling her force power dissipating.

"With every bounty hunter you've caught, why did mine have to die?" She tried to keep up the choke. Her sadness made it difficult. "You could have used the force to subdue him. But no, you killed him." She dropped the choke. He shoulders vibrated. Her hands released the saber. Windu remained silent. He held his saber up. "Just kill me already," she begged, "That way I'll be with my father."

Windu raised his saber. Tanya closed her eyes, making peace with the spirits. She then heard Windu extinguish his saber. "No." Tanya looked up at him. "I will not take another life from this world –Especially one so young." He pulled out a Holoprojector. Tanya cocked an eye. Pushing a button, a holographic Jango appeared. Tanya's eyes widened.

"_Tanya…"_

"Daddy?" gasped

"_Tanya,_ _Have you forgotten me?"_

"No," she whimpered, "how could I?"

"_If you have forgotten who you are, then you have forgotten me._ _If you have taken vengeance over rational thought, you have forgotten my teachings._ _Look deep inside yourself Tanya._ _You are not a vengeful soul._ _You are still that loving girl I found all those years ago._ _You must displace these hateful thoughts._

"How can you expect me to do that? After everything that's happened, you expect me to forget about what happened to you." She shouted to the recording. "I 'm…I'm not who I used to be. I'm not that same girl."

"_Vengeance is for those who have yet to accept to accept the truth._ _You are stronger than that._ _You knew that one day I would meet my end. __You must accept that I am no longer here._ _But I shall always be with you in spirit._ _And remember, I will always love you."_

The transmission ended. Tanya held it in her hand, tears streaming down her face. She held it to her chest, crying. She fell to her knees. "Daddy."

Windu knelt down to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're father wanted the best for you. And by seeking vengeance, you are letting him down."

"How can I ever make it up to him?" She sobbed, "I've been trying to get vengeance for two years. How can I make up for what I've done?"

Windu showed her the letters of pardon, and there was a little letter from Jango, "he asked us, that should he ever die, that we would take care of you." Tanya couldn't believe what she was looking at. "You are a Bounty Hunter, but you are also a natural born Jedi." He helped her to her feet. "I cannot tell you to give up you Hunter instincts, but I do ask you to join the jedi. Help us prevent those from suffering the way you have suffered." He extended a hand, "Will you accept?"

Tanya considered his words. Somewhere in the universe, there are those losing their families to this war. Kids, mothers, ETC. She glanced down to the hand. She frowned at him and threw the papers in his face. Windu was surprised by the action. "I lost the fight anyway," she shrugged, "So there's no point in me saying no." she spat. She dusted herself off.

Windu found her stubbornness amusing. "And I know you've had a rough day," he said, a hint of happiness in his voice, "But I'm afraid you and I will be spending a great deal of time together."

"What do you mean?" she asked fretfully.

"I've been appointed as your master."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She roared. "THAT TEARS IT! I'M GOING BACK TO JAIL!"

Windu grabbed her by the tail and yanked her back. "I'm afraid that is no longer possible. You belong to me now." He held out his hand again, expecting her to shake it, "Welcome to the republic Padawan Fett."

Tanya slapped his hand away, "FIRST OF ALL, don't expect me to call you master, BALDU!" she snapped, "And second," she smiled, "Call me Tanya."

**Oh man. A poor unfortunate soul has become Windu's Padawan. How will she ever survive? We'll see next chapter.**


	2. Mission 1: Moths to the Flame

**Mission 1: Moths to the Flame**

_**As with all new jedi, everyone has to do a lax mission or two. And even though she had experience in the field as a bounty hunter, Tanya had to do few mission around Curosant; Missions that the masters believe would calm her mind. Calm or at least put her skills to a use other than taking a life.**_

Tanya had spent most of her time in the training room. Since Windu wanted her to hone her jedi skills and kind of curb her Bounty Hunting habits, she sparred with Ahsoka a few times. Ahsoka may have been a Padawan about a week longer than her, but Tanya was a fast leaner. The two had an equal amount of wins and losses. They planned to never stop until one of them pulls out at least two points ahead. That didn't happen for two hours. The two fell back, exhausted. "Let's…call it…a day…" Ahsoka panted, "I'm tired."

"So am I…" Tanya groaned, "I think my arms and legs are numb."

"Mine feel like they're going to fall off." Ahsoka said trying to top her. The two girls laughed at one another. They rose to their feet and met in the middle of the floor. "So how do you like being a jedi so far?"

"Eh, it's okay. It's better than being in jail. However Windu is just like the warden." She pouted, "Always calling me by my last name. The man could stand to learn some manners."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka waved off, "you two will grow on each other soon. Anakin didn't want me around either, at first. It took a falling wall to change his mind."

"HA! Maybe I should drop a wall on Mace then. It might knock some humor into him."

"Humor, eh," Tanya's ears stiffened. She looked back and saw the stern face of her newly appointed master, "How is this for humor? You are to accompany me to the Chancellors office for a little pest control."

"HUH?"

**(:/""\:)**

Windu and Tanya boarded a ship heading for the senate. Windu told Tanya about the situation. "Moths?" she cocked her head.

"Yes," Windu said with his arms folded, "Madam Jocasta Nu has been reporting sights of moths in the library. It was eating one of the books, when it saw her and took off."

"So why don't you just call an exterminator?"

"Because not only would the fumes damage the books," he said matter-of-factly, "The moths belong to a visiting delegate." Tanya saw the problem. Destroy one moth and the jedi could have a national incident. "As a bounty hunter, have you ever had dealings in thievery?"

"Maybe once or twice." She shrugged, not really seeing the point.

"Which means you know how to handle delicate objects?" he pressed.

"Yes," she replied wanting him to get to the point. Then she got what he was getting. "How delicate are these moths?"

"If you sneak up on them and take them by surprise, there is a danger that they can die of a heart attack."

"Well if I'm to have any hope of catching these moths, I'll need to learn about them," she stated. "Is that why we're going to the senate."

"Yes. The owner is there talking with the chancellor now." Windu glanced over to the thinking Aquatisan. She was putting a lot of thought into how she was going to accomplish this mission. If the Moths are that frail, she will need to make sure that she doesn't get the drop on them. She'll need to make her presence known before striking. But how? "Padawan Fett," she looked over to him, "I do not need to tell you that a lot rides on the succession of this mission. If we fail, we could lose a possible ally as well as have an interplanetary incident."

"No pressure or anything, Baldu?" she questioned sarcastically. "I already know what's at stake. You don't need to tell me. The only thing you need to worry about is yourself."

"I shall keep that in mind."

**/=($)=\**

As Tanya and Windu walked through the senate halls, the political figures were distressing over the moth infestation. _They're afraid of little bugs? _For Tanya, she had seen so many scary things in her life, the thought of having to deal with bugs made her want to slap the owner for bringing them.

Tanya walked into the Chancellors office and saw a woman talking to him. She had long voluminous blond hair, lips as pink as a pig, skin the color of grass. She was wearing a white dress, a shawl with a moth wing design. The dress parted at the hip, revealing her wearing white dress shoes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, making them the most enchanting thing about her. "Ah Padawan Fett," Palpatine announced, he got up from his seat, "It's so good to see you again, my dear."

"Hello Chancellor," she and Windu bowed, "Um…can you please just call me Tanya?" she asked, mostly directing it at Windu.

"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me." He sputtered. Tanya will always direct her introduction questions at Windu. She's been his Padawan for a few days and he's never once just called her Tanya. He will say Padawan Fett, youngling, young one, Fett, Apprentice or Padawan. Sometimes he won't even acknowledge her. She thought it made sense though. After all, they were only brought together because she lost a bet. She may not serve Jabba anymore, but she was still derided for being a Bounty hunter. "Tanya this is Madam Mothalia," Palpatine introduced the woman, "I assume Master Windu has informed you of the situation."

"Yes he has Chancellor." She looked to the woman, "Madam Mothalia, I promise to do all I can to get your moths back."

"So," the woman boomed with little interest. She meandered over to Tanya, "You're the little girl who has a gentle touch?" She leaned into Tanya's face, forcing her to take a step back. "You're the one they charged to get my babies back?"

"Y-yes ma'am." She stammered. She was very charismatic. And that charisma was making Tanya lose focus.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" she replied, still making it clear she wasn't the least bit impressed. She stood up straight and looked Tanya's body over. Feeling self-conscious, Tanya wrapped one arm around her stomach and the other went on her shoulder. She even blushed. _Don't look at me like that. _She pleaded mentally. "Well then, let's put your touch to the test, shall we?" She sat down crossing her legs. "Come here," she used her finger to direct Tanya. Tanya walked closer to her, but kept about two steps away. "Well, come closer my dear," she urged. Tanya edged toward Mothalia, her foot an inch from the chair. Tanya still kept her arm around herself. Mothalia found Tanya's apprehension entertaining. She tried to stifle a giggle. "Now then, I would like you to pet my head and face." She saw Tanya's look of confusion. "Take your hand," she grabbed Tanya's hand, "And pet me." She put the hand to her face. Tanya was surprised by what she felt. Mothalia didn't have skin. It was fuzzy fur. A soft, velvet, fuzzy fur, Tanya couldn't resist petting it. She began to stroke the fur. She noticed Mothalia had her eyes closed. She took that as a gesture to continue. Tanya brought her hand up Mothalia's cheek and began stroking her hair. She brought the strands of hair up and let them drift to the side of the moth woman's face. Tanya wasn't getting any words of protest, so she continued. She leaned in at bit, so she could analyze the hair, which felt more like fur. Then she felt something – something on her tail. It started at the top and slowly stroked its way down to the tip. Tanya started to relax a bit. She started to purr. When she felt something lick the tip, she snapped back to reality and retreated back. Tanya held on to her tail for dear life, as she saw Mothalia licking her fingers. "Hmm, such a delightful taste," she awed, "And your hands are so wonderful to the touch," she stood holding herself. Tanya went to Windu's side. He sub-consciously put an arm around her. "Very well, I want you to catch my babies and bring them back to me. Just do not harm them."

"su-su-su," Tanya sputtered. She was so shocked she couldn't speak. She nudged Windu to speak for her."

"She would be honored Madam Mothalia." Windu spoke for her.

"Oh thank you." She cheered, "Now then, they're nocturnal so you'll have to wait a bit. I have to leave tomorrow morning. Have them back by then and I will lend my assistance to the republic."

"Thank you Madam," Windu bowed. He nudged Tanya in the back and she bowed as well. "How many of your moths are there?"

"Only two," she answered as if it wasn't a problem, "Both are now in this building – hibernating until the night."

"How do I catch them?" Tanya asked, finally finding her voice.

"Oh just use that beautiful body of yours," she scratched Tanya behind the ear. Tanya had a chill run down her spine. She began to purr. "Don't worry, with that lovely scent…and taste, they aren't hard to find." Windu pulled Tanya back before her leg started thumping. Windu bowed and left the room.

Tanya in hand. Tanya fell against the wall, hyperventilating. "There is so much not right with that lady." She whispered.

"Yes. She is a bit eccentric." Windu pondered. "Although I believe you enjoyed her stroking your tail and ears." He quirked.

"What – no – ha – no I wasn't." she denied.

"Then that relaxed expression on your face was just a figment of my imagination." He mocked. Tanya did a loud exhale. "This mission is a test to see how you solve difficult problems. Patience and listening will be your key to success. I trust you have some level of patience."

"With you – no. With everyone else – yes." She stomped past Windu.

He observed her with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. "May the force be with you," he laughed. Tanya snarled.

**}{-(_)-}{**

Windu returned to the temple council room. Koth, Yoda and Obi-wan were present. "So how did it go?" Obi-wan asked with curiosity.

"Tanya relaxes when her tail is stroked and when her ears are scratched." Everyone cocked an eyebrow.

"Use this knowledge to your advantage you will?" Yoda asked humorously.

"I'm not so cruel that I would use…an ally's weakness against her," he feigned innocence. A mischievous smiled crept on his face, "Should she prove troublesome, that is."

"That's not cruel at all." Koth replied with sarcasm.

"No. Call it a lesson," Windu twisted, "A lesson she can stand to learn. Although, I will make an appoint to not use it when the enemy is present." He guaranteed.

**()-}_{-()**

It was the middle of the night. And not a creature was stirring. Well except for Tanya and the moths she was hunting. She searched through the rooms, a few closets, she even checked under the rugs. Knowing it would take her more than one night to complete this task, Tanya enlisted the help of a few troopers. She had teams searching the different corners of the senate building. With their help, the mission was sure to be completed in the allotted time. She contacted her team. "Crossbow, what do you got?"

_"The south end is clear sir,"_ he reported, _"Longshot and I' have got nothing."_

"Scythe?"

_"The north end is quiet general,"_ he said confidently, _"Trek and I have nothing on our end."_

"Crash, how are you and Crunch?"

_"West side is looking fine commander,"_ he replied as if he were a jazz man.

"Okay. Slick and I are clear on the east." She reported. Slick winked at her. "Remember, should one of the moths appear, do not engage it. Just call me and I'll be right over."

_"YES SIR,"_ They all sounded off.

"Oh and guys, call me Tanya."

_"YES TANYA."_ They all laughed.

She laughed along. "Alright boys, the upper levels are clear. Scythe, Trek, Crash and Crunch check the lower levels and the hangar. Crossbow and Longshot, you're with me and Slick. We're checking the mid-section."

**[=&-_-&=]**

In the middle were the sleeping quarters of visiting politicians. Surreptitiously, Tanya and her group would search the rooms of sleeping senators. Being careful not to wake them, they would search throughout the senators' quarters. Nothing. They came close to waking up Organa. They managed to make it out before he woke up.

They met back in the hallway. By the look on their faces, Tanya knew they turned up empty. But she still had to ask, "Anything?" she sighed. They shook their heads in dismay. Tanya groaned and called the others. They all had the same news – they had nothing. "This is bad," She looked at her watch, "And we have one hour till sunrise. This is bad…again."

"Can't you use some jedi trick to track it?" Longshot asked. "Maybe some heat seeking ability."

"It's not that simple," she pointed out, "I may be a jedi, but I don't have that much training in the force." Then her ear twitched. "Maybe…" She sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"What are you doing?" Slick asked.

"When I was on Cato Neimoidia with my father, he needed to locate a traitor to the bounty hunters. He was a man who would sell out his own if it meant surviving." She elucidated, "All I could think about was his voice. So – since he knew about my talent – he told me that a good hunter quiets his voice and mind, and listens. So…I…did," she trailed off. She fell silent. Her face void of any expression. Slick and the others took up guard. Tanya slowed her breathing, so to diminish any remaining sounds. She strained her ears, moving them in each direction, the force secluding each sound so she could get a feed on the whereabouts of the moths. All sounds that were inaudible to humans' ears, hers detected. She came across a strange noise. It sounded like a tongue over liquid. Best part was, it was coming from down the hall. She figured it was as good a place as any. "I found them. Slick, call the guys and tell them to come to the 14th floor. And hurry," she sped down the hallway, with the troopers fast behind her.

**/}|{\_/}|{\**

The 14th floor: a large cafeterium. **(**_Believe me it's a large room._**)**

_**I have no clue what the other floors are so bear with me please**_

Tanya and the rest of the clone troopers were outside the door of the kitchen. Tanya and Slick peaked through the door window. Both nearly choked at what they were witnessing. They slumped down, leaning against the door, "What's in there?" Trek asked.

"I'm not sure," she whispered, "but Mothalia doesn't have to worry about us killing it." She exclaimed, pointing to the window. When the rest of the team peered through the window, they nearly peed their pants. They fell back against the wall. "Okay, we walk in, and surround it, but keep the guns away. If we startle it, it may die." She commanded speedily. The troopers nodded, and it was time to catch a bug.

They tiptoed to the front of the moth. It took no notice to them. Tanya led one team -Crash, Crunch, and Trek. While Slick leads the other troopers. Both teams were on both sides of the moth. Tanya was going to reveal herself when Trek stepped on glass. The moth stopped moving. Tanya and the troopers ceased movement as well.

The Moth began to smell the air. It moved over to Tanya. When it appeared to notice her, it roared at the top of its lungs. Tanya inhaled calmly and then shouted, "RUN!" They booked it out of the room, the moth closely under foot. It was tearing through the room going after them. Knowing the elevator would be suicide – they all took the stairs. Better exercise for them anyway.

**\_[^]_/**

They managed to make it to the 15th floor: senate library. They ran into the library, barricading the doors with everything that could be moved. They were going to hide under the tables, when ooze dripped onto the floor. Tanya halted the group. She looked from the floor oozes to the ceiling above. And there, thirsting for blood, was the other moth. It's mouth-watering for their carcasses. "By the gods!" Tanya gasped. They sped down a book isle. The other moth busted through the doors. The two moths clicked their tongues to each other and pursued after Tanya and the troopers. Their large sizes caused the book shelves to fall like dominoes. Tanya saw that they were falling to a second towards another floor of the library. "Follow me!" Tanya dragged the troopers along the falling shelves. Leaping from one shelf to the other. The moths clawed at soldiers. They got Crash and Trek. The two were stomped on. Tanya and the rest of the gang leaped for the library second floor balcony. They managed to grab the ledge.

Trying to pull themselves up, Slick and Crunch managed to get to the floor. They hoisted Tanya up. She reached for Crossbow, but too late. One of the moths grabbed Crossbow and chewed up his armor. After spitting him out, the score board was now the moths three – Tanya and her boys zero. They hid behind more book shelves. The moths sniffed around like blood hounds. Tanya peered around the corner. She was studying the moths' strange behavior. Slick, Syth and Crunch clicked their blasters. Tanya put her hand straight up, signaling them to wait. As she was watching the giant moths she saw that their eyes were colorless and they were fussing over…HER SABER. She patted her waist, "Those things are licking my saber like a damn lollipop." Slick came around with her and watched with amusement, "Wait…that's it!" She shouted. All three clones put their hands over her mouth. The moths took no interest. Tanya thought back to her meeting with Mothalia. _Just use your beautiful body, with that lovely scent and taste they won't be hard to find. _She began thinking about Mothalia's eyes: they were blue but at the same time colorless. "They're blind."

"What?" Slick asked.

"Those two are blind," she assessed, "As moths, they follow sweet scents. They were eating an herbal tea mix."

"Okay?" Crunch pressed, wanting her to continue.

"That herbal tea is also used in the same brand of shampoo and body soap I've been using. They're following me." She slapped her head, "This is entirely my fault."

"No it's not," Slick reassured her, "Its Mothalia's. Now how do we deal with them?"

"Easy." She ran from behind the book case and whistled at the bugs. The bugs heard her and sniffed the air. They slowly crept up on her. Tanya put her arms out, allowing the moths to smell her. Slick and the boys were ready to fire. The moths were inhaling her hair; sniffing her whole body…they were licking her. Their tongue's tickled her stomach so much she fell on the ground laughing. The moths were mercilessly. The three troopers came out from hiding and were enjoying the spectacle. "SLI-SLICK- HA, HA, HA."

"Yeees," he laughed.

"CA-CALL- HA, HA – MOTHALIA – HA, HA."

**[::]/(^)\[::]**

"OH MY BABIES!" Mothalia exclaimed. She was hugging, kissing them and completely scaring the jedi. Crash, Trek and crossbow were going to live, and the senate library wasn't too damaged. Aside from the fact that Tanya was covered in spit, she called it a good night - Even if it was seven in the morning. "Oh Tanya honey thank you so much." She kissed Tanya's cheek. Tanya resisted the urge to vomit. When she saw that Mothalia's ship was out of sight, that's when she hawked up her lunch. "THAT WOMAN IS SO WEIRD!"

"I think she admires you." Windu commented with a hint of humor, "You never know, she might have sisters who share her…unique…taste in people."

Tanya shuddered frighteningly, "OH LORDS! WHY ME?"

**{=_=}**

Tanya adjourned to the council room, where Windu, Yoda, Koth and Obi-wan waited. "So how was the mission?" Obi-wan asked.

"It was…weird." She admitted with a grin.

"How so?" Koth asked quizzically.

"Turns out it was the herbal tea and my soap they were after." She ran her fingers through her hair. There was reserve moth gunk in her hair. She flicked her hand, desperately wanting to get rid of the spit.

"What else happened?" Windu pushed, resisting the urge to smile.

"Well, when time was almost up I began to panic. But I used this weird listening trick to find the moths."

"What trick?"

"I learned it from my dad, when you and your mind are quiet you can hear things other couldn't dream of hearing."

"A jedi trick that is," Yoda explained, "Used it well you have. Learn lesson you learned did you?" Yoda quizzed.

"Um…" Tanya put a hand to her chin, "A calm and clear mind can help you in the toughest situations?" Yoda gestured for her to continue, "And…sometimes the hardest of challenges have the simplest of solutions?" Yoda nodded.

"Excellent work Tanya," Obi-wan congratulated. Tanya blushed slightly. She looked at Windu for approval. He didn't say anything. Tanya became discouraged. "Alright, go get some sleep. You deserve-"she fell. Tanya collapsed on the ground and snored away. "I guess she can sleep there," Obi-wan snickered.

"Yes. It'd be wrong to wake her up." Koth agreed. Windu stood. He used the force and laid her in a corner. He took of his robe and put it over her. "Well done…Tanya." He whispered.

**Hey guys. Sorry if I wasn't accurate, but I'm throwing things around. Next chapter later.**


	3. Mission 2: Curiosity Killed the Thief

**Mission 2: Curiosity Killed the Thief**

_**You know that old saying: it takes a thief to catch a thief. Well there's a thief roaming around the temple and its Tanya's job to catch him. **_

Tanya made her way to the temple library. She was told by Fisto the Jocasta needed to speak with her. Tanya was being accompanied by a droid who took a fancy to her. He was a copper bot named R2D3. "Thanks for coming D3." He beeped in approval. Tanya laughed, "I agree, it does get pretty boring around here." She thought about her meeting with Fisto.

**Flashback**

_"You needed to see me master Fisto."_

_"Yes Tanya, Madam Jocasta needs your assistance. She says that this job requires your special talents. Meet her at the library."_

_"Okay. Hey have you seen Windu?"_

_"He's went off somewhere. I'm not sure where."_

**Flashback end**

"That stupid bald jedi." She grumbled.

"Who do you mean?" Tanya spun around and was greeted by an old woman.

"N-No one," she lied, "Hi, I'm Tanya. Are you Madam Jocasta?"

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Tanya." She held out her hand.

"Likewise," she took the hand, "So I was told you needed my _talents_?"

"Yes, follow me." She led Tanya down an isle dedicated to paid thieves. Tanya marveled at the many books on thieves, bounty hunters, mercenaries and many more. She reached for one of the books and skimmed through the pages. Jocasta watched Tanya read the books. She noticed the hint of wonder in Tanya's eyes. Then she stopped. Tanya paused on one page, staring at it. Jocasta went over to see what she was looking at. It was a man with a Peace Maker cannon. "Who is this man?" Tanya thoughts were interrupted by the question. "Forgive me, I was just wondering why you were staring at him for so long."

Tanya's ear started to water. Her voice was cracking, "This…is my dad," she answered.

Jocasta put a hand to her heart, "This is your father?"

"In his younger days." She rubbed her eyes, "Sorry," she put the book back, "What did you need me to do?" she rushed the question, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, someone has been coming into the library late at night and would take books." She pointed to a huge gap in the shelf, "Books on bounty hunters. The one you were reading was just returned yesterday," she took the book out and put a finger on the page corner, "they must have been interested in your father, because they saved this page. And by how well formed the fold is - they read this chapter a lot." Jocasta put the book back and grabbed another one, "They did the same with this one and many others." This puzzled Tanya. Why would anyone care about bounty hunters? Especially dead ones like her father.

"How do you know the books were stolen?"

"I check these shelves myself every day. The computer marks in my log the books that were checked out and returned."

"And you're sure none of these were checked out?" Jocasta nodded with confidence. "Are there camera's in the library?"

"Yes, one outside and a few on the inside."

"D3 got to Jocasta's desk and hack into the cameras." D3 beeped in confirmation. Tanya studied the shelf a bit more. She ran her fingers over the dust. Then there came a cold substance. Tanya rubbed her fingers together. She sniffed it, getting an alcoholic aroma, "Madam Jocasta do you put on moisturizing lotion?" Jocasta nodded confusedly, "have you touched these shelves at all today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because there's lotion on these shelves." She analyzed with wonder. She reached into her glove, tearing off the tag. She used the tag as a swab and scooped up the lotion like substance. She heard D3 beeped wildly. Tanya and Jocasta went over to him. He played back the surveillance tape. A cloaked figure came in put books back and took a few more. He went over the tapes a few times and Tanya began to notice a pattern. "Madam Librarian how often does this happen?"

"Um…nightly," she considered.

"Good guess. This guy takes books one night, and then returns them the next while stealing more. All the more while, reading up on my dad's history," she assessed. "D3, analyze this cream and call me when you have something. I'm going to go to the jedi and update them." She stated and sped out of the library.

**(%^%)**

"Cream?" Fisto questioned.

"Yeah, it was found on the book shelf. D3 is analyzing it right now."

"What have you learned?" Yoda asked.

"That the thief has an over-whelming obsession about my father," she stated with an accusing look, "When the assailant doesn't get the answers he…or she wants, they put the books back and get more."

"If these texts are so important, why don't they just check them out with the librarian," Plo Koon inquired.

"Maybe they were afraid Jocasta would ask questions." She shrugged. "Anyway our only clues are the surveillance footage and the cream," her communicator beeped, "Which D3 is getting back to me." She turned on the communicator, a hologram of D3 appearing. "What'cha got for me D3?" he beeped his findings, earning a quizzical look on Tanya's face. "Thanks D3. Hang back with Jocasta, I'll be there soon." He beeped and the call ended.

"Learn something?" Plo asked.

"Three things actually. One being a two in one deal." The masters sat, wanting an explanation, "The cream I found is a type of ointment made for burns. Its main use is for when the burn scar starts itching, _burning, _or if it's infected."

"The other evidence?" Fisto pressed.

"There were two sets of finger prints on Madam Jocasta's computer." The suspicion was rising, and only continued to grow when Tanya made her final assessment, "Master Yoda, where were you last night?"

The masters twitched at her brazen question. "Meditating with Master Sinube I was."

"Thank you my masters." She bowed and made her way for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Fisto asked.

"I'm catching the thief tonight!" She cheered

**/X}{X\**

"Hey Ahsoka," Tanya called. Ahsoka was walking down the hall, when she saw Tanya.

"Hey Tanya," she noted the stern expression on Tanya's face, "Everything okay?"

"Where were you last night?" she blurted, getting to the point.

"I was with Anakin. We were sparring. Why?"

"Did you see Windu at all?"

"Yeah, he was reading some book in the cafeteria." Tanya bobbed her head with annoyance, "What's wrong?"

"You know that thief everybody's talking about?" Ahsoka nodded her head, "Want to help me catch him?"

**(\""/)**

"MASTER WINDU, MASTER WINDU," Ahsoka called hysterically through the lunch room. Windu interrupted from eating his lunch. "So glad…I…found you." She said in between pants.

"Well you found me," he said in minor annoyance, "Now what do you need?"

"Tanya has this book from the library and it had so much information it."

"Really," he replied with mock interest, "What did it say?"

"It told about Jango's history as well as Tanya's," Windu snapped to Ahsoka, "It had everything in it. She's going to donate it to the library. Says it's too painful for her to keep."

The moon was high, the temple was quiet. The jedi had retired, the droids were shut down. Madam Jocasta locked up the library and retired to her room as well. In the midst of the silence, something swooped over the glass ceiling. It was a shadowed figure. It opened one of the windows. Utilizing a grapple cable, it scaled down. It snaked its way down the aisles. it used a glowing stick and found a book in one of the former book gaps. When it pulled out the book the title read "_Busted." _It dropped the book and made for its escape. Its path was blocked by a light saber. Tanya's light saber. "Hello there Mr. thief," she smiled, "Or maybe I should call you Mace Windu. Please don't run."

"I'm right behind you," Ahsoka hissed. The thief sighed and raised his hands. The lights turned on. Madam Jocasta walked in and she had Fisto next to her. Ahsoka pulled the figures hood off and revealed the bald head of Windu. "Hello baldu," Tanya spat. She and Ahsoka sheathed their sabers. Windu sat on one of the foot stools, kicking himself for getting caught. "How did you know it was me?"

"The ointment I found is the same ointment you've been using on the scar I gave you on your arm. It's slowly healing so it's beginning to itch." She pulled out the bottle giving it to him. Windu put it on his arm. Tanya took note of the scar, _it is healing nicely. _"Next was Fisto's bogus story. Ahsoka was with Anakin all day yesterday – I called and confirmed it. As for Yoda, he returned two days ago. He was with Sinube meditating." Fisto flushed. "What really busted you, were the finger prints my droid found on the computer console. You and Fisto both tried to erase the camera memory. But instead, you just gave me evidence." Windu sighed with defeated, he knew he was caught. Tanya put a hand on the book shelf leaned on it.

"You made Ahsoka lie to me in order to lure me out," he assumed.

"No," she pulled a book off the shelf, "The book was here, but I never donated it." She wiped off the spine, "I disguised it as one of the books you_ borrowed_." She flaunted the book in his face. Windu's gaze was locked on that book. "What were you trying to learn Windu? Did you want to know who Jango truly was? Did you want to know what other family he may or may not have? Maybe," she pranced to the other side of him, keeping the book in plain view, "You wanted to find out if he had a bounty cache." Her smile, Windu's unease told the others she was on the right track. Tanya got back in his face and whispered, "Maybe you…wanted to learn a thing or two about me?" Windu dropped his gaze. Tanya got her answer, Are you that afraid of me?"

"I am not afraid of you," he snarled.

"You're right. You just don't trust me."

"So why don't you tell me so that I do?"

"Because you keep secrets from me." She retorted. "Believe me, when I think the time is right, I'll tell you everything. But until you trust me, there's no way in hell I'm trusting you." She stomped out of the library, her fathers' book in hand. Outside the door waited Yoda, "What do you want?"

"Sense in you I do, misplaced feelings."

"Misplaced?"

"Care about Windu you do. At the same time, great disdain you have."

"You old age must be getting to you gremlin," she spat, "I don't give a rats ass about Windu. Nor will I ever." She marched past him.

"Killed him you could have," Tanya stopped, "But resisted you did. You don't care for him, can you still say?" Tanya continued walking. _Care for Windu you do, _those words ringing throughout her mind.

**Tanya: you're nothing but a snoop baldy**

**Windu: I have a right to know about you kitty cat**

**Tanya: don't call me kitty**

**Windu: don't call me badly**

**Next time, we'll see what Tanya has to deal with.**


	4. Ghosts of Curoscant or Not

**Ghosts of Curoscant or Not**

It was just falling into the early evening. Tanya was summoned to the briefing room by Windu. He said that she and he had an important mission to do. And it was best if they get it solved early so not to waste too much time.

"Windu?" Tanya called, entering the briefing room, "What's up?"

"We have a situation Fett," He informed her. He turned on the Holoprojector and brought up a torn up and run down building. "This is the old asylum on the west side of Curoscant. It has been docile for nearly ten years now."

"So, why did you call me about a rotting building?"

"That rotting building is said to be haunted." Tanya cocked an eye. _We do paranormal cases?_ "Rumor is, is that some of the inmates who died in there still lurk." He brought up other images. They were of dead people. "These people explored the old building and as you can see, they came out dead."

"That's how the rumor of ghosts got started," Tanya assumed, "Anyone who goes in, comes out dead."

"Exactly," Windu nodded, "But we have reason to believe that it is the work of murdering tricksters."

"Why not tell the police then?" Tanya pressed, "This seems more like their area."

"They have sent police inside. They met the same fate."

"So now they want to see us and the troopers get chopped into bits," She moaned. She then rolled her eyes, "Police can be so pathetic."

"Gather a team of ten clones," Windu ordered, "We leave within the hour."

**/(=)\^/(=)\**

Tanya got Chopper, Slick, Sketch, Crash, Crunch, Longshot, Jester, Jinx, Scythe, Ace, and Chex. She informed them as to what they were going to be doing for the next few hours. They were going on a ghost hunt. Chopper immediately moaned and raised a hand. "Yes Chopper."

"Yeah, why do I have to go on such a lame mission?" he groaned sardonically, "If this is a ghost hunt, why not just call the ghost busters? Or better yet, why not just leave me out of it?"

"ONE," She boomed throwing a finger in his face, "The ghost busters don't exist. And TWO: Slick told me you were just sleeping around. So the least you can do is get off your lazy ass and help."

"I don't take orders from a Bounty Hunter!" He spat, getting in her face.

"But you do take orders from Slick and Windu." she smirked, "And remember, we're going into a haunted Asylum. I'd hate for anything to happen to you Chopper."

"No you wouldn't!"

"You're right," she shrugged, "I wouldn't. But I thought I'd see your reaction if I said it."

"Alright you too, that's enough," Windu ordered, "Let's not argue before a mission." Chopper and Tanya scoffed at one another. Tanya went to Windu's side and looked over the small squad of clones. Slick was standing next to her. "Now I know this isn't one of our usual missions, but the police have asked for our aide. And in all good conscience we must give it to them. Sgt. Slick."

"Yes Sir." He moved forward, "Now the building we are going into is the old Asylum. It's been withering away – structurally unsound. So when we enter, keep your eyes on the walls and the environment around you. We are clone troopers. We have a reputation to protect. We can't let the world know that we died because of rotting floor boards." That earned him a few chuckles. Tanya giggled as well. He looked back and saw the smiling Aquatisan. "Now let's be on our way!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

**X}_{X**

Windu, Tanya and the clones prepped a ship and flew for their destination. They were all relaxed and laid back about this mission. As a Jedi and Bounty Hunter, they experience the weird and abnormal every time they walk out the front door. So it was safe to say that this mission would be cake walk. Out of boredom, Tanya ignited her saber. The orange blade exploded from the hilt. She twirled it, marveling at the glowing light. She extinguished it and placed it back on her hip. "Was there a purpose behind that?" Windu asked.

"Not really. I'm just adjusting having a blade instead of a gun in my hand. It's still weird."

"I guess to hand that's used to shooting, it would feel odd." He ascertained. "But surely you've wielded other weapons, besides a blaster?"

"Yeah," she held up her hand and counted on her fingers, "I've wielded a shock staff, baton, knives, flamethrowers – I could go on. But a saber, despite the incident on Naboo, is something new to me."

"You seemed to wield one rather well during our duel."

"Really? Because it seemed like to me that you were holding back." Windu fell silent. Tanya's eyes flared. "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?"

"Well I couldn't kill you," He shrugged, ignoring her rising anger, "Master Yoda said that you could kill me – not the other way around. I was just to keep going until either you stopped or I pulled out."

"So, if Yoda would have allowed it, you would have killed me?"

"It is a possibility." Tanya remained impassive and moved away from the harsh Jedi. She went over and leaned next to a window.

Slick went over to Windu and watched Tanya sulk by the window. "General, if I may," Windu looked over to him, "Would you really have killed her?"

"It's as I said, it's a possibility." He repeated reluctantly.

"She may be a Bounty Hunter, as such she is trained to be hard and ruthless," Slick stated, pointing out certain facts that Windu should be listening, "But deep down she's just a little girl who's looking for someone to confide in. The more she's pushed away, the more she'll believe that she's alone."

"And your point, Sgt.?"

"Unless you try to understand her, her resentment will only grow. And she may carry out whatever threats she has made." He walked away. Slicks words touched some part of Windu's mind. He glanced back to Tanya and saw Slick with her. He said something to her and it made her laugh. _How can she and I ever see eye to eye?_ Windu thought sorely. _I killed her father. No matter what I do, no matter how much time passes, her hatred towards me will never subside._

**}](U)[{**

They arrived at their destination. The facility was large. According to Windu, there's even more of the facility down below the surface. That was where they kept some of their more dangerous criminals. The building was partially demolished and hung open like a rotting wound. Banisters were up but barely holding. Windows were cracked, the wall were full of graffiti, and the doors were torn off their hinges. "So far I sense nothing." Windu stated with his eyes closed. "Tanya, do you know how to sense for others?"

"Not really."

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Tanya did so, "Clear your mind of all other thoughts, and focus on the facility." Tanya's mind wandered. She could almost see into the building, bu t couldn't see anyone. "Well."

"I don't…sense…anyone." She sputtered, "So far it seems clear."

"As you practice more, it will become easier." It almost sounded as if he commended her for trying. That raised Tanya's spirit. "Alright, the upper levels are pretty much demolished," he forewarned, "Which means a lot of weight is being put on the building. Be careful of what you touch. And try to keep your voices down. Loud sounds may rupture the support." The troopers and Tanya nodded. "Let's move."

They stepped over the rubble and entered the weary building. The troopers turned on their helmet lights. Thank to it falling onto the afternoon, the inside was pretty dark. Walls were broken through, the floors were cracked, and vines were growing everywhere. Echoing sounds of dripping water were heard all over. A couple times the troopers stepped in water. "My god…" Sketch gasped.

"What is it?" Longshot asked.

"The walls…" they all looked to the walls. Tanya gasped and took a step back. The walls were painted in blood. There were dragged hand prints. It was evidence that someone tried to escape. "This is one hellish place."

"In here is the same," Jester commented, looking into a torn open room. There were exploding blood marks. People were thrown up against the walls until they died. "Are people sure that a ghost did all of this?"

"I'm not." Tanya stated confidently. "Scythe, point your light to the ground." He did so. Tanya knelt down and inspected it. There was even more blood down there. There were dried up trialed of it. "Found something." She picked up a badge. "It's a police badge. Looks like the police chief was telling the truth."

"So it would appear." Windu agreed. _CREEEAAAK! _

Tanya and Windu looked up. The ceiling seemed to shift. Pebbles fell , the roof was giving weigh. A large chunk came down. Chopper didn't notice. "CHOPPER!" Tanya called. The clone looked up. Tanya force pulled him out of the way. The chunk of ceiling shattered onto the ground. Everyone remained still until the creaking stopped. "Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"I'M…" He pushed away from her, "Fine." He dusted himself off, "I didn't need you to save me."

"If I didn't, your blood would have been spilled on these walls."

"As if you wouldn't have wanted to see that."

"You're right," she smiled, "Actually I'm glad I saved you. I don't want a rock doing my job." Chopper sneered at the smirking girl. Tanya flipped her hair and faced back towards the dark path. The truth is, the somnolent building made her worry. She was thinking that maybe someone took refuge her for a reason. Maybe they hoped that the worn down facility would crush intruders before they ever got too close. "I have a bad feeling, Windu." She said, holding a hand to her chest, "I don't know what it is, but I'm getting this weird feeling. Like…if we go further…we're going to see something…something bad."

"Yes, I sense it as well. This place may be holding many secrets. It may even be holding the bodies that have not been recovered." Tanya wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She took a step back. Windu couldn't believe the fear he was sensing from Tanya. placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it is unnerving," he sympathized, "But we must go further. By going further we will solve what it is that's truly been happening here. We may be able to save many more curious lives from a gruesome fate." Tanya swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. "Good. Now it looks like the trail will lead to the lower levels. All of you stay close and watch your step. The way may be slippery."

"Yes Sir!" The troopers answered. Tanya nodded.

Windu returned the nod. He took point. Tanya followed behind him. The troopers kept their blasters aimed and ready. As they neared the flight of stairs, the smell of blood grew stronger. It stained the air, flowing in through the group's nose and mouth. They could smell the death that has occurred and tasted their blood as it was spilt. Tanya put a hand over her nose. They came across the stairs. This time Slick and Chopper took the lead. They shined their light down the stair case. It was a long path down. The stairs seemed accessible. They stuck to the wall as they walked down. As they moved further down, A chill ran down Tanya's spine. She let out a frightened moan. Windu glanced back at her. Tanya smiled and waved, trying to show him that nothing was wrong. Windu looked back ahead. _She senses it. Someone is here. And they have a strong taste for bloodshed. _

At the foot of the stairs, the sight before them was truly stomach churning. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling like decorations. They were tied by their feet. Their necks were slit, hands bound behind their backs, clothing torn to ribbons, and skin shredded. The police who were sent to investigate were up there as well. The entire ceiling was littered with bodies. If the Asylum had been closed for years, how long were most of these bodies here. Before the asylum closed? After? It was hard to tell. Tanya shot a hand onto Windu's sleeve. He looked down to her, wondering what she was doing. Then he saw her fear stricken expression. She panted heavily, trying to suppress her rising panic. Windu placed a hand on hers. "Tanya? What is it?"

"This sensation…" she squeaked, "This feeling of absolute despair…it's everywhere. A murderous impulse fills these halls. I've never felt something so strong." She moved her hands to her head, holding her ears, "This thirst for blood…for more lives…this desire to kill…his eyes are anxious to see blood flow."

"Easy," he urged her, holding her by the wrists, "Calm yourself Tanya. What eyes?"

"The eyes that have been watching us since we arrived down her!" She shrieked. "The one who killed these people is down here!" _GYAAAAH! _

They all looked back to the stairs. One of the troopers was gone. "JINX!" Slick called.

"Where'd he go?" Ace panicked.

"I don't know!" Chex shouted, "He was standing next to me!" The all ran their flashlights over the ceiling. The bodies were rocking back and forth as if something blew past them. Tanya and Windu drew their sabers, the orange and purple glowing throughout the darkness. _His blood…good… _"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chex cried, moving his head frantically, trying to find the source of the sounds. _I…see…new…blood…_ A voice gurgled. _I need it…hee-hee-hee. _Tanya and Windu stood back to back, looking for the voice. _Young blood…refreshing…_ He swooped passed Tanya, cutting her stomach. _Tasty young blood. _He then flew over Windu, scratching his face. _Old blood…satisfying. _"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD?" Chex freaked. _Everywhere and anywhere…in the darkness is where I stay…your blood…help me it will… _"No…no!" Chex moved for the stairs, "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"CHEX WAIT!" Slick called. But it was too late. Something swooped down and snatched Chex. The group, except for Windu, cried out. They moved their lights to the wall. The saw hand and foot prints along the walls. The assailant was able to climb on walls. "We need to move!" Slick ordered, moving his light over the body covered ceiling. "He's using the ceiling the hide. If we sit in one place, he'll pick us off."

"Slick's right," Chopper agreed. Tanya was froze stiff. He raised a hand and slapped her, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tanya furrowed her brow and punched him. "DON'T HIT ME!"

"Good! You're still with us! We're moving, NOW!" He ran away from the stairs. Windu followed after the eccentric trooper. Tanya and the troopers followed behind him.

_No escape! _They heard the monster shuffling after them from above. Laughing and screeching like a Gollum. _MY BLOOD…MY YOUTH! _He continued to cry. _My youth? _Tanya thought. "THIS WAY!" Windu opened a random door. Tanya and Slick ran through first. Chopper and Jester stumbled in next. Ace, Scythe, and Longshot powered through. Crash and Crunch were nearly there. As they got a foot away, the Gollum swooped around and grabbed them. And all anyone heard was their cries. _MOOORE BLOOOD!_ Windu slammed the door shut. He and Chopper took a pipe and wrapped it around the handle. The door rumbled and thrashed. The Gollum tried desperately to get through. It squealed and wailed crazily. It stuck its fingers under the door. Getting a better grip it almost shook the pipe on the door off. Tanya reached into her boot and pulled out a knife. She ran up and went down to her knees. With a quick swipe of her hand, she sliced the finger off. The Gollum howled in pain and scampered off. She fell back onto her butt, hyperventilating. "Good work." Windu congratulated. "So obviously this is no ghost. Just a serial killer hiding out."

"SERIAL KILLER DOESN'T CUT IT!" Chopper gasped. "This thing is like a demon that hell spit out!"

"I don't think we can handle this one," Ace huffed, "I think we've just stumbled upon something of which we have no comprehension."

"They said he was a myth…" Tanya zoned.

"Tanya?" Longshot called. Tanya was sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Windu cocked an eye. She's been nervous since they entered. He was thinking it was finally getting to her. Longshot walked up to her, "Tanya what is it?

"They said he was a myth," She repeated, "but he's here. They say he didn't exist. But he's killed many. If he doesn't exist why is he here?" She rambled incoherently, rocking back and forth. Windu and the remaining troopers listened to Tanya's words of panic. "If he doesn't exist, then why is he here?" Tanya repeated.

"Who are you talking about?" Longshot asked.

"The legend of the Bounty Hunters." She answered without looking at him. "The Legend of the Assassin who cheated death."

"There's a legend?" Chopper questioned skeptically.

"It's a story that goes back 50 or more years. No one knows how far." She explained, hugging her knees tighter. Windu and the troopers moved in so they could hear her better. Tanya continued, "They say Onigiri's thirst for blood was so voracious, he lived off of it. Any chance he got he killed someone or something and drank their blood." That explained the blood and bodies. The thing outside was draining them. It may have been possible that the creature was this Onigiri. "Eventually he was caught and incarcerated. Many people have tried, but they could not curb him of his blood lust. It was so bad he would go for the blood of insects. He later went rampant around his prison. He killed the inmates and the guards. Yet many came again and tried to keep him restrained. Legend has it that Onigiri died in his cell. His last words were, _As long as I can taste blood, I will never rest._ Looks like he kept his word."

"You're trying to tell us," Chopper puffed, "that the guy outside is the same Onigiri."

"Or a really good copycat?" Tanya proposed. "The way he acts…it's uncanny. He craves blood, he kills without mercy – all in all, he's insane."

"Then that legend is all that we have to go on." Windu decided. All eyes fell on him. "As long as he can taste blood? That means we may have to get our hands dirty. What weapons do we have?"

"Let's see…" Slick hummed. They had blasters, Tanya's knife, The sabers, flash bombs, a few cables, and a couple of grenades. "How are we to do this, general?"

"Onigiri needs blood, right?" He knelt down and moved his hands throughout the cloth and other debris on the floor. "Then we shall give it to him. Ace," Ace snapped to attention, "I hate to ask this of you, but we must borrow your armor."

"My armor?"

"Yes. Please remove it."

Tanya cocked a confused eye. Then realized what he was planning. "I get it! We're going to create a puppet. That way, once Onigiri attacks it, we'll get the drop on him."

"Will it work?" Slick asked doubtfully.

"It has to," Tanya said, "It's the only plan we have."

**/}{\\_/}{\**

Minutes later, Tanya Windu and the clones had the armor stuffed with bloodied objects. Ace was left in the armor leotard, shivering. "We'll get you some new armor." Tanya promised, stifling her approaching laughter.

"Oh believe me," Ace growled, "You be getting me more than just a new set of armor. You're buying me a drink."

"Deal!" Tanya smiled.

She and Windu moved the dummy to the door. Slick and Chopper quietly undid the pipe. "Ready Padawan?"

"Ready Mace." The two glared at one another for a short time, then went back to focusing on their plan. Using the force, they held the dummy up straight. They turned on the head lights. Chopper and Slick slowly opened the doors. Tanya and Windu pushed the dummy forward. It went passed the doors and into the center of the next room. Tanya and Windu knelt down close to the door so that they could keep a good hold on their dummy. They heard the bodies rocking from above, the cackling of the blood thirsty assassin above. His tongue was heard running along his mouth. He jumped to the ground. Tanya nearly jumped. The lighting was bad, but from what they could see, it was an old man with wrinkled skin. He was hunched over and examining the armor like an animal. He wore nothing but a loin cloth. His arms and legs were skinny. He moved into the head lights view. His kin was as pale as the moon. He had patches of hair on five different parts of his head dripping with red liquid. His mouth was near toothless. His hands had long, sharp, and cracking finger nails. His bones were seen passed his skin – spine, ribs, and pelvis – all were seen. He was truly like a demon from hell. "Keep steady," Windu whispered, "He needs to get closer." Tanya nodded and kept up the ruse. She motioned with her head. for Longshot and Jester to move for the door. They readied their cables.

Onigiri moved closer, running his hand over the armor. "Blood…" He touched his hands to the armor. When he tried to pick it up, the helmet fell off. "EEEH!" A small orb fell out. "Eh?" Onigiri sniffed it. It exploded. A bring light emanated from it. "EEEEEGGGGHHH!" Onigiri fell back, holding his hands over his eyes.

"NOW!" Windu shouted.

Longshot and Jester jumped out of the room and fired the cables. They gripped onto Onigiri's arms. He screeched loudly, trying to get free. Longshot and Jester ran around, constricting the man tightly. His loose skin started to bulge and spill over the cable. But Onigiri kept pulling at the bindings. Once he was secured, Tanya and Windu emerged from the room with the other troopers ready to shoot. "BLOOD!" He howled, "I must have blood, give me blood, I need blood!" He chattered swiftly.

They shined lights on him. His beady eyes shrunk and he cried out. "That's not a demon!" Chopper boomed. "That's a missing serial killer."

"Are you serious?" Tanya huffed.

"Dead serious! His name isn't Onigiri, its Dannik Stormhawk. He's wanted for kidnapping, murder – overall bloodshed. Funny fact is, he's been missing right around since this place was demolished."

"Then what's the deal with craving blood?" Tanya pressed, "The climbing on the walls? the swooping around."

"This man was an Acrobat," Windu began to explain, "As for the blood thing, it's a mental condition. He believes he needs it."

"So…" Tanya scratched her ear, "There is no Onigiri?" She asked hopefully. Windu shook his head. Tanya fell to her knees and shouted, "CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME NOW?"

**[/x\^/x\]**

After escorting Dannik out, Windu called the authorities. The police brought a medical ship with them. Dannik was put to sleep and had an I.V put into him. The medical droid deduced that the lack of nutrition and drinking blood has severely damaged his bone structure and anatomy. A few months or decades of proper nutrition and some rehab and he would be well enough to be sent to jail. The bodies of those who died were brought down for the ceiling and were shipped to the morgue. Their families were going to be called and informed of what became of their loved ones.

Tanya, Windu, and the troopers took a ship back to the temple. There waiting for them were Yoda, Fisto, and Obi-wan. The group got off and eyes gaped at them. The group realized that they were covered in blood from the asylum. Tanya scratched her head, laughing embarrassingly. She stood up straight and threw her arms out, "This was not my fault!" She folded her arms and pouted, "It was the demon Onigiri."

"He wasn't a demon, he was an insane criminal." Chopper corrected.

"An insane criminal who acts just like Onigiri!"

"AND HE WASN'T!"

"So we take it that means the mission was a success?" Fisto asked humorously.

"It was," Windu answered, ignoring the arguing two, "And the asylum is now being completely demolished."

"That's a relief," Obi-wan sighed, "I never did like that place. It smelt like death."

"It was drenched in it too." Tanya retorted disgustingly. "It's worse than Jabba's place after a riot on New Year's."

"We're going to assume that's bad." Fisto smiled.

"Figures a bounty hunter would know what a riot would be like!" Chopper hissed.

"At least I can survive in a riot," Tanya spat, getting in his face, "You sir couldn't last two minutes in a kick boxing ring with a legless Neimoidian."

"I can handle myself against a smart ass cat!"

"This cat has more power in her pinky than you do in your whole body."

"YOU WANNA GO KITTY-CAT!"

"BRING IT ON CHOPPY!" She tackled him. "YOU HAD THIS COMING!" She slammed his head down.

"AND YOU DIDN'T!" He pushed her over and onto her back. "YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Tanya kicked him off and then got him in a headlock, "AND YOU'RE OBNOXIOUS!"

The masters watched the two wrestle. "Your apprentice certainly seems to have adjusted to her new life," Obi-wan commented with a smile, "I don't think I have ever seen her this happy."

"Indeed." Windu agreed. _And I don't think I've ever seen her so frightened. Maybe Slick was right. Maybe Tanya really is just a frightened little girl._

**That ends this chapter. Till next time.**


	5. Where Would She Go

**Where Would She Go**

_Now everybody who's anybody knows how the first day of work is. It's the most nerve racking day of your life. You sit there worrying about what you'll have to do, worrying if you're doing it right, will the people like you, will you make so many mistakes that they'll get tired of you and fire you. Well for Tanya, the only thing racking her nerves was Windu and boy was he getting on them. So far Windu just keeps her at the temple like a prisoner. Tanya can't stay in one place very long. She needs to be out in battle otherwise she's driven insane. And Windu wasn't exactly helping. He believed her little missions that she's been given at the temple and senate was good enough. Tanya argued that she needed to be out helping on the battle field. Now don't take my word for it. Let Tanya and Windu tell you themselves. They happen to be arguing in the temple council room._

"Why can't you just respect my decisions and patrol around Curoscant?" Windu roared.

"Because for the last month and a half that I've been here that's all I've been doing," she snapped, "I've been running errands, chasing ghosts, and talking to the younglings up the way. Why can't I go on the field?"

"Because...you aren't ready to be out on the field yet," he stammered. "I still don't think you can handle battle droids."

That struck Tanya in a sour spot. Sure she froze at the Asylum, but anybody would. The clones were panicking like children when Dannik was attacking them. And any Bounty Hunter would have been scared. The legend of Onigiri makes any bounty hunter worry. It's one of those stories that keeps your blood lust in check. "For the last 12 years of my damn life, since I was four, I've been shot at, tortured, imprisoned, thrown into walls, and had my tail broken in five different places," she shook her tail frantically, proving her point, "And you're trying to tell me I'm not ready to face a bunch of brainless, malfunctioning, pieces of shit tin." She was really in his face now. "Maybe you're not ready to let me out of your sight yet." Despite the height difference, Tanya's eyes were locked with Windu's and both were giving hard death glares. "What's the matter Mace? Does the little Fett make you nervous?"

"I'm a ordering you to calm down Fett." Windu said through gritted teeth.

"I AM A WILD TIGER IN A DAMN CAGE. I AM GOING FREAKIN NUTS BALDU!" Baldu was her nickname for him whenever she wanted to annoy him. "You're lucky I don't just kill you in your sleep!"

"Even if you got the chance, you wouldn't take it," he demanded, putting a finger in her face, "You're not nearly so cowardly. Or are you?"

"You better get that finger out of my face or you ain't getting it back!"

"Is that a threat?"

"THAT'S A DAMN PROMISE." She took up her saber. Now the masters were convinced. Obi-wan snuck up behind her. He reached under her arms, grabbed her ears and started to scratch them. She was still frustrated, so Koth came up and stroked her tail. He anger slowly dissipated. She made a low purring noise. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine," she chanted.

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked.

Tanya nodded. He and Koth released her. They moved out of her way, giving a clear path to Windu. She snorted at him, and then turned her back to him. "Look, all I'm saying is you guys allowed me to become a jedi so I could help you. But all you've done is keep me here. If I would have known I was going to be locked up I would have stayed in jail."

"You make it sound as if Jail is more pleasurable than the republic." Koth replied with disbelief.

"Well at least in prison I got to go outside and the late night riots kept me on my toes." The jedi were totally convinced: Tanya has done nothing but fight her whole life. Sitting around was causing her to become apprehensive. She really was a wild animal in cage.

"Tanya," Yoda called, "Ready are you to face the droid army?"

"I've been ready," she assured him. "I mean I came a week after Ahsoka did, and she's been on two missions: One to Christophosis and the other to Tatooine. I admit that I froze on the last mission. But any bounty hunter would. I need some action."

"Hm," Yoda closed his eyes, putting both his hands on his walking stick. "A state of unease your mind is in. Only by fighting, do you know how to calm your mind."

"I'm a bounty hunter, how else am I to relieve my stress?" she glared at Windu, "My one true stress relief will get me thrown back in jail." she tapped a hand on her saber, "Which doesn't sound too bad right now."

"When we were told we were needed," Said an old woman at the door, "I didn't think it would be a job this serious. Right Master Sinube" She walked further into the room, an old man right behind him.

"I quite agree Madam Jocasta," The old man replied. Tanya cocked her head. _These two seem familiar, _she thought. The old man went up to Tanya, invading her personal space. She backed up into the window. The old man analyzed her. He looked her up and down, grabbed her tail and sniffed it. She snatched it from him. He reached for her one more time, but this time she ducked behind Obi-wan. He chuckled at her situation. "Oh dear, I think I scared her." He said with false innocence.

"More like creep out Pops." She spat.

"Do forgive me," he put a hand to his chest, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tera Sinube. And this here is my friend, Madam Jocasta Nu." Jocasta bowed.

"Now I recognize you," Tanya exclaimed, coming out from behind Obi-wan, "I've seen you in the library. And I've already met Madam Jocasta." She shook her hand.

"Well I am the librarian," Jocasta pointed out, "And master Sinube does most of his thinking there." Thinking as in sleeping; since Sinube is retired, he doesn't really do much these days. "So are you ready to go Tanya?" The masters exchanged looks of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Master Windu made a Master transfer request, didn't you?" Jocasta pressed.

"I did? We did?" Jocasta and Sinube exchanged looks, and then looked at the other masters. Tanya followed the gaze and scoffed. "I get it. You know Mace, if you want me gone all you had to do was ask." She replied. She blinked back tears, "I mean…you and I are only together because of a bet after all." She dropped her head. "I didn't expect you to keep me."

Windu stood there in silence. Not defending himself, or trying to comfort Tanya. He just stood there and watched her sadness grow. "Tanya." Obi-wan reached out to touch her.

She slapped his hand away. "NO, NO! Master Kenobi. It's alright," she said with a fake smile, "I' just surprised that it didn't happen sooner. After all, Windu here hates me right? And I hate him?" she was speaking so fast and forcing herself to laugh that Jocasta could literally see her fighting to cry. It almost made her tears flow. Tanya slapped her face hard. "Well…I need to…go see Ahsoka about something. She said she wanted to spar." She took once last glance at her deadpan, former master. "I'd say it was fun, But the gods of Aquatis may strike me down for lying." She continued her way for the door and made her exit.

Though she left the room, Tanya's pain still lingered the in room. Regardless of what she just said, Tanya was heartbroken by the turn of events. One would even go so far as to say that she didn't want this transfer. From the sounds of things, she didn't even know about it. Sinube, Jocasta, Obi-wan and Fisto stared accusingly at Windu. "You have something you wish to say to me, say it."

"Did you just make her your apprentice for laughs?" Obi-wan spat.

"What laughs?"

"You may not see it," Obi-wan continued, "But Tanya values you greatly. If you look past the arguments, and her bravado, you would see that that is her way of getting you to acknowledge her."

"It's as she said, we're joined by a bet. I'm under no obligation to keep her around." Jocasta walked over to him and slapped him; her hand print on his face, "JOCASTA!"

"How could you do such a thing?" She hissed. "You know she often worries about you whenever you leave. And you have the nerve to try and get her another master. You shame the jedi!" Before more fingers could be pointed, there was a commotion in the hallway.

**A few seconds earlier**

Tanya was stomping down the hallway. Her head was down so no one could see he tear filled eyes. So far it was working. She mumbled incoherently to herself. Saying, "Why am I so sad? I knew this would happen. Why do I care? It's not like he did. He and I were bound to separate sooner or later. I'm just glad he decided…to…do it…now…" her shoulder slumped down. Her walking pace slowed. She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood. "Why do I care?" she whimpered.

As she rounded a corner, she came across Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Hello Tanya," he greeted happily. With her head dropped and her bangs covering her eyes, she walked right past him. He tried again. He stepped in front of her and asked. "Having a good day?" she ignored him again. Now he was concerned. He jumped in front of her again and stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders, "Tanya what's wrong?"

"Nothing?" She droned like a robot.

"Do not tell me nothing. I can sense your anger. Now what is wrong?"

"Move!" she demanded in a low growl. She made a fist.

"Tanya…"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with hate. The purple faded into a grey. Mundi staggered back, "I said move!" She drew her saber.

**Present time**

The six jedi and Jocasta made a beeline towards the crowd of droids. Ahsoka and Anakin were comforting Mundi. "Master Mundi!" Obi-wan gasped. There was a gash on his side. "Master Mundi, what happened to you?" He asked excitedly.

"Tanya…she…attacked me." He panted. "I just said hi. I saw she was upset. I tried to learn what was wrong. But she got this look. She and I battled. I worried about hurting her so I held back. It was then that she dealt a massive blow to my torso." Ahsoka fretted over his wound. "It's only a flesh wound. Nothing serious. I merely just got the wind knocked out of me." He chuckled. He looked up to Windu. "Your Padawan is very upset."

"No kidding," Fisto replied. "And it's his fault." Windu stared in shock. _Is Tanya this upset? _He asked in astonishment. _If so, then why? Is it possibly…_Next thing they knew, they all heard a jet engine going off, "You don't think-"

A small ship was passing by the hall window. And in the driver's seat was Tanya along with…. "JAR-JAR!" Anakin shouted. They watched her take off and Jar-Jar with her. "She wouldn't resort to kidnapping would she?"

"No," Ahsoka defended, "I know Tanya. She'd never hurt anyone." She saw the speculating stares that went onto Mundi and his injuries. Ahsoka cleared her throat. "She would never hurt anyone on purpose," Ahsoka corrected herself, "Something must be wrong."

"There is." Yoda input, "For a time, sensed in Tanya I did, a wild anger. This outburst, a cause of that anger it was."

"What do you mean Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tanya has been suppressing her anger ever since she got here," Plo Koon stated, walking in on the crowd. "It may have been further than that – Possibly since she was a child. I cannot say for certain." Everyone turned toward him, wanting a further explanation. "I cannot say for certain what she's trying to keep hidden, but it's obvious she doesn't want to burden us."

"So she injures Master Mundi and kidnaps Representative Binks?" Windu questioned.

"Maybe Jar-Jar snuck aboard," Ahsoka guessed, "She didn't seem to notice he was in the back."

"Maybe." Windu said skeptically. They watched as Tanya's ship went out of view. So many questions were arising. One of them was: what was she going to do now that she was out in the galaxy?

**Made it a bit short. Next chapter will be much longer. Cya next time**


	6. Can't Go Back

**Can't Go Back**

**This is to Teenage drama girl: Thank you for the review, you've totally just made my day. I was worried none would like it. Thank you again. Keep reviewing, it encourages me to continue.**

_**Okay, Tanya hi-jacked a cruiser and Jar-Jar happens to be a passenger. How on earth did he get roped into the mess? Knowing Jar-Jar, it had to be something clumsy related. Let's see!**_

**Flashback**

"_Jar-Jar can you prepare the ship please?" Padme asked kindly._

_"Okay," he replied. Not even two steps on Jar-Jar slips, doing a face plant into the ships ramp. "Me'sa okay." Padme giggled. Jar-Jar went onto the ship and unbeknownst to him, someone snuck on board. He fell in between the seats, getting stuck. The assailant walked past him, not even noticing. When Jar-jar managed to regain his composer, he heard the engine start. The back ramp closed…the ship was taking. He thought it was an attack so he continued to hide. The thief put on the gas and sped out of the landing bay. Jar-jar glanced out the window and watched the temple pass by. And before he knew it, he was in orbit, "Me'sa in troouuble." _

**Flashback end**

**(J.J POV)**

Jar-Jar sat quietly in the seats. Too scared to move, too scared to speak. He didn't know why he was scared, or why he would be in trouble. What he did know was that he was on the wrong ship and some senator's hate hitchhikers. He took another look out the window and saw a strange night shrouded planet. The ship was turning towards it. He buckled up and prepped for landing.

The landing was a bit rough, but good enough. The craft shut down and Jar-Jar heard movement in the bridge. He ducked once again under the seats. The bridge doors opened, Jar-jar could only see the thief's shoes. He watched as the brown boots passed by, exiting the ship. The sound of the doors closing gave him great relief. He came out from hiding. He ran to the bridge and contacted the senate. "Padme, you'sa there?"

_"Jar-Jar are you alright?"_

"Me'sa okay."

_"What happened to you? The jedi said they saw Tanya kidnapping you."_

"Tanya? Kidnap? Me'sa not know what you talking about." He shrugged.

Windu came into view, _"Representative Binks,"_ he hissed, _"Were you kidnaped?"_

"No." he said flatly.

_"Then how did tag along with Tanya?"_

"Me'sa not see Tanya. Me'sa just readying ship, then ship take off. Me'sa thought it enemy hi-jack."

_"So what did you do?"_ Padme asked.

"Me'sa hide." He grinned, "Where'sa Tanya?"

_"We were hoping you could tell us that."_ Windu said.

Jar-Jar thought long and hard. He then thought about the person who left the ship, "Me'sa thinks she left ship."

_"She left?"_

"Yes. She land on night planet and left." He shrugged. He saw the annoyed expression of Windu and became crestfallen. "Is she in trouble?" he asked, hoping she wasn't.

"_Not yet she isn't!" _Windu snarled. Jar-Jar shied away. Windu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _"We're tracking the ship now," _Windu informed semi-calmly, "_Just watch over Tanya. I'll be there in as soon as I can."_ The call ended.

Jar-jar stood routed in his spot. "Me'sa watch Tanya? Me'sa gets a mission?" He jumped for joy. He was never put on a mission alone before. He danced his way out the door and into a pirate. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Oops."

**(Tanya POV)**

Tanya landed the ship on Black Water City. As the ship touched down, she stretched out her arms, "Ah, it's good to be back." She sighed. She stared out the window, noticing the changes to. It looked like Vegas. There were more people, a few more casinos and bars. Tanya felt as if she was in paradise. "I wonder if he's still running the place." She shut down the ship. Before moving from her seat, she thought back to the incident in the temple. _I wonder what happened to Master Mundi. He looked like someone treated him like a piñata. _She shrugged at the thought. "Oh well," She stood up on her feet and exited the ship.

Not much had changed. The usual pirate gang still hung out by the pier. They claimed that they owned the water. Anyone who wanted access had to pay them. Luckily for her she could just push them into the water and be done with it. She went into the "Cloud 9" bar. The place was booming, women were dancing and men were paying them. She took a seat at the bar table and looked at the selections, "Hey, Strawberry cocktail, extra salt."

"Yes ma'aaaam." The spider crab barkeep shouted. His jaw dropped at the sight of Tanya. "Lil Nya? Is that you?"

"It's been quite a while Scroop," They slapped hands. "Hey Scroop how are ya?"

"I'm good," he looked up and down, "And you're doing fine." he drooled.

Tanya put a finger under his chin bringing his head up, "Keep your eyes up Scroop. I told you once before, I'm out of your league." She sat back on the seat. Scroop laughed and got her, her drink. He started mixing and blending, he put a strawberry on the rim of the glass. "One extra Salt," Scroop did two more salt shakes to look smooth. Tanya took a sip and her mouth watered. She had a dreamy look of bliss all over her face. "How do you like it?"

"You've definitely gotten better Scroop." She went back to her drink; running her tongue over the salt soaked glass, the tangy flavor bringing joy to her mouth. "Oh yeah, you've gotten better."

"Thank you _chère,_" he pretended to tip a hat. He leaned in on the counter, "So the rumor is, is that you joined the reapo men," Tanya looked up from her drink, "That you joined the jedi."

She slammed the cup down, getting a few cracks, "Those rumors would be true." She said, stirring her drink. "I have – had – a master and everything."

"Had? What happened?"

"He wanted a transfer. Looks like he got tired of being reminded of what he did to me."

"Who was your master?"

"Mace Windu."

"I see," Scroop hummed. Scroop had heard about Mace Windu from those who survived the Battle of Geonosis. Word had spread about Windu killing Jango. Many Bounty Hunters were displeased by this news. But for some reason, to Scroops eyes, Tanya seemed more upset that Windu pulled a switch rather than him killing her father. "You seem to be down. Don't tell me he grew on you?"

Tanya spit out her drink, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D EVER CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD!" She grabbed him by the collar, "He has no sense of humor, he never smiles except when I'm upset," She let go of him and jumped over the counter, "His bald head reflects the sunlight, and to top it off he never uses my name! He only calls me Fett or Padawan and it pisses me off."

"Sounds like you two get along nicely." Scroop chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy when talking about someone."

"If by happy you mean pissed, then I'm overjoyed. That bastard and his little republic friends can burn in hell for all I care."

_SHATTER! _A window was shattered. Jar-Jar's head was in it. "Representative?"

"Now I doubt you'll let him burn." Scroop smiled. Tanya folded her arms and considered her options. She could watch him die. it would certainly show the republic she doesn't care what they do. But she couldn't let him die because Jar-Jar hadn't really done anything to her. Scroop grabbed her arm and placed her saber into it. "Go."

**(No POV)**

Jar-Jar was being pushed in all different directions. One pirate pushed him into a pole, the other threw him into a car, and another put him into a window. Jar-jar went limp from the pain. He was exhausted and bruised. Two of the pirates pulled Jar-jar out of the window and held him up, the leading pirate pulled out a knife and jabbed it into his stomach a few times. Jar-jar gasped, and the other pirates punched both sides of his face. "You know, I wouldn't mind having you in my room," the lead pirate put the knife to Jar-Jar's neck. "Maybe I'll start with your ears. They'll look nice on my belt." He pressed it on the flesh, piercing it, sending beads of blood down Jar-Jars neck.

The pirate continued his incision. The blade went a centimeter in when he was yanked back. It was Tanya and she had the lead pirate's neck in her tail, crushing the wind out of him. Her pried at the tail, frantically trying to get free. Tanya stepped and kicked at the flailing pirate. Getting annoyed with him, she tightened her tail and jerked the head sideways. The pirate was motionless. "Tanny! You'sa – huh?" Jar-Jar saw the murderous gleam in her eyes. The color had changed. They were no longer a vibrant purple, they were an emotionless grey. "Tanny?"

The other two pirates dropped Jar-Jar. They frantically searched for a weapon. Before one could draw, Tanya ignited her saber and stealthily ran up to the pirates. She went for the one on the right. Breaking his hand, she stuck the saber through his temple. The last pirate managed to draw a small pistol. He pulled the trigger. Tanya pushed the hand away, the shot hitting a scooter. She snapped his arm, brought the busted arm around his back. She unhooked the chain on his belt and spun it around his neck. "Wait…please…I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I didn't know you were a jedi." She used the force to lift him off the ground, taking him to the edge of the dock. "Please…I didn't know he was a friend of yours." Tanya tied the chain around the rail and had the pirate hover over the drop into the dark abyss. "I swear on my life…I'm sorry."

"Must not be sorry enough," she quipped, "Your life just ended." She let him drop. And that was the end of it. Tanya blinked and shook her head. She gazed at the carnage before her. "What happened?" She gasped. She saw her drawn saber, "Did I do this?" _Uggghhh._ Jar-Jar moaned. She went over to Jar-Jar, who was lying motionless in a pool of blood. "Jar-Jar?" she said, wanting her voice to reach him. She shook him, "Jar-Jar are you alright?" She turned him over and saw the stab wound. "OH NO!"

"Need some help?" It was Scroop.

"You still got that back room?" Scroop pointed to the alley behind his bar. "Thanks." She put Jar-jar's arm around her neck, Scroop went over and helped. "We need to make sure this guy lives. I don't feel like going back to jail."

Jar-Jar awoke two hours later, his head groggy. He was in a room that was shaped like a recording studio booth, with red curtains. It was made to look like a bedroom. He coughed up some blood due to his torso injuries. When he sat up his stomach was in pain. He clutched it, feeling the bandages. "Ugh…is me'sa dead?"

"No," Tanya said, walking over to him, "A friend of mine and I managed to fix you up before you bled too badly." She touched his stomach. "It'll heal, but you'll need to rest for a while."

Jar-Jar sighed with relief. "What happened?"

"You were getting you hide kicked _Mon ami_," Scroop answered, walking through the door, "If Tanya wasn't here, you'd be the one hanging off the pier." He went back to work.

Jar-Jar looked at Tanya, astonished. She was blushing and trying to hide it by looking away. Jar-jar kept wondering: if she really was charged for murder, why didn't she just kill him? She had an opportunity. More- over she could have left him in cold blood. "Why you'sa save me?"

"So you can answer one simple question," she breathed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me'sa here on accident." Tanya cocked her head, "Me'sa fell in ship. Thought enemy steal ship. Me'sa hide. Me'sa end up here." He explained rapidly. Tanya slapped her head. She knew that the situation was bad. Not only was she going to get possible theft, she might get kidnapping charges as well. "You'sa needs to return," Tanya stared past her hand, "You'sa murder not clear. You'sa need to return or you'sa go back to jail for long time."

"So!" she replied wanting him to get to the point.

"So, you'sa needs to go back." He urged her.

"No I don't." she hissed. She got up and went to the window.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said simply. "Someone like you would never understand."

"Try me." He challenged.

Tanya sighed and sat on the end of the bed. "The Jedi, the senate, Windu none of them wanted me," she explained, "They don't see past the fact that I'm Jango's daughter. And to top it off, Windu decided that he wanted another Padawan because this one reminds him of what he did." Jar-Jar listened intently, "You know after my dad died and I came to the temple, I thought I had a family for a while there. But no, they only want me in case Jabba decides to pull something. And because they're afraid I'll kill Windu. They don't care about me. No one does." She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears back. "And now you're here so they're going to assume that I kidnapped you." Jar-Jar choked on the comment. Tanya didn't have to think long, "They called and thought I kidnapped you didn't they?" He nodded. "You see, they don't trust me. I don't care if I go to jail the rest of my life or if the jedi come looking for me. I'm not going back." She pulled out some ointment and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Ointment for you wounds!" She spat. "Once you're fully recovered, you're going back to the cruiser, you're going to call the senate, and you're going home." She ordered.

"What about you?"

"I'm stealing another ride and going to Metropolis." She walked out the door.

**(J.J POV)**

He watched Tanya walk out the door. If he wasn't so badly injured he would have gone after her. In the midst of his pain, he thought about Tanya's words. How she believed nobody wanted her. He didn't understand how though. From what he just saw, she was the most pleasurable person to be around. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Scroop. "I know," he smiled, "she confuses me too."

"Confused?"

"How can such a sweet girl have such a cold heart?" Jar-Jar thought Scroop could read minds. That was exactly what he was thinking. "This is the place where Tanya first met Jango." Jar-Jars ears flared up. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

**Flashback**

_I had a buddy of mine watch the counter while Jango and I were talking in this back room. We heard something coming from the alley. When we went to check it out, we saw little four year old Tanya being pushed around by local bullies. One of the boys hoisted her up by her ears. We wanted to help. But before we could something weird happened. One of the guys moved in, she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly her purple eyes turned into this dark gray color. When she pushed him again, she sent him into a pile of glass. The man holding her by the ears – somehow without even touching him – she choked him. Even from the distance we were at, Jango and I heard his neck break. She threw him away like a piece of trash. The last one drew a knife on her. Once again, without making contact, she took the knife and put it in his head._

_Jango and I watched – astonished and horrified. Seconds later she saw us with her purple tear filled eyes. Instead of closing in on us she backed away. She tripped over one of the bodies. She tried to run but the alley was a dead end. We slowly began to approach her. Out of fear she threw boxes and pieces of glass at us. She picked up a broken bottle, only Jango managed to catch her wrist before she could throw it. She was breathing hard and fast. I couldn't tell if it was fear or pain. I noticed her looking at the death scene. And she asked,_ "_What happened?"_ _Jango and I exchanged looks of confusion. "How did this happen?"_

_Jango asked her, "You don't remember anything?" She shook her head. It started to rain so Jango and I took her inside. She explained to us that she ran away from planet Pokitaru. He parents were murdered but she doesn't remember how. All she remembered was waking up on a transport and arrived on Rilgar and in Black Water City. We asked her if she remembered anything that happened in the alley. She told us that she remembers being picked up by the ears and then seeing us. When we asked her about the murder, she didn't remember that either. All she knew was that she couldn't go back. To Pokitaru or he home planet. She was too afraid._

_It was then Jango decided to take her in. It took her a while to adjust. At first she wanted nothing to do with Jango. But she eventually calmed down. Jango would bring her here every so often after a job. Tanya would show off her fighting skills. She had changed so much since we found her that year. So much in fact, she had one of the most contagious smiles in this or any galaxy. When you saw it, you couldn't help but smile back. It'll be 12 years ago we found her in two days._

**Flashback end**

"Then two years ago," Scroop recollected solemnly, "I heard Jango was killed. The whole time I wondered how it would affect Tanya." Jar-Jar knew the results without his explaining, "Without Jango, she feels alone in the world. Her smile slowly started to fade away. Her trust in others diminished. When I heard she was in jail, I knew her life was taking a bad turn. I thought it would get better when she joined the jedi – obviously I was wrong."

"You'sa not wrong," Jar-Jar corrected, "Tanya enjoy the jedi. Trusted them she did. They no trust her, especially her master."

Scroop breathed with disappointment. "Amazingly, she always wanted to be a jedi. Jango encouraged her to become one. Hoping they could help her control the power she has. She wanted to protect Jango and the people she cared for. But she didn't want to leave his side."

"She'sa has to remember her dream," Jar-Jar leaped up from the bed, "She'sa needs…to return…to…." He fell to the floor, twitching wildly.

**(Tanya POV)**

Tanya slammed the door to the bar and stomped for the cruiser. "Stupid Gungan! He's going to be the death of me!"

"Actually it'll be your stupidity that does that."

Tanya drew her saber and faced one of the Y-Wings. A cloaked figure emerged from behind the craft. "Alright pal, show yourself before I gut you like a Rokarian Dirt Fish!"

"Truly your demeanor is revolting at times," He removed the hood, revealing the bald head of Windu, "And here I thought you were trying to clear you head." He remarked scathingly.

"I am clearing my mind," she took a stance, "Of you and everyone back on Curoscant! You can help by taking your Gungan and leaving!"

"And if I decide to stay?" He asked daringly.

"Then you share the fate of those dead pirates over there!"

"So you decided kill again after all?" He asked, not sounding surprised.

"I didn't kill them!" Truth is she doesn't know if she did or not. "Dead bodies on Rilgar are as common as flowers on Novalis. You're bound to run into one every time you round a corner." She licked her lips, "And I plan to make you join them."

"Why are you acting like this? You were never this cold on Curoscant."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She roared, charging for him. Windu drew his saber and caught her. "What the hell do you know about me?" she brought the saber around and went for his face. He blocked again. "All you do is look down on me! You only see me as Jango Fett's daughter – a bounty hunter born and bred! You, the clones, the senators, all you think I am is a heartless monster. You even believed that I killed the people and kidnapped the Gungan! You won't even call me Tanya!" She pushed him back. She raised a hand and force pushed him into a ship. Windu hit it so hard he dropped his saber. Tanya ran up and put hers to his neck. "All you ever do is berate and scorn me! And then you try to get rid of me. WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY YOU HATE ME RATEHR THAN JERK ME AROUND!" Before Windu could answer, Scroop came running out the door, panting like a dog. "Scroop, what's wrong?"

"It's your friend…" he puffed, "He's twitching like a mad man!"

**(No POV)**

Tanya, Windu, and Scroop took Jar-Jar to Scroops lower basement. He had his own doctors' lab down there. After introducing Windu and Scroop to each other, the two men put Jar-Jar under an x-ray. Hoping to get a better feel on the problem, Tanya removed Jar-Jars bandages. His stab wounds were turning purple and the X-ray his stomach reacting strangely. "No…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"Scroop did you get the knife from the dead pirates?" he pulled it out of his pocket. Tanya snatched it. She studied the blade. It had small liquid tube embedded in it. Opening the handle, she ran her finger through the inside. There was a green liquid inside. "No…THOSE IDIOT EXTORSIONIST," She slammed her fist on the desk, "Oh I hoped this would never happen."

"What are you talking about?" Windu pressed. "What is wrong with Representative Binks?"

Tanya sighed, running a hand down her face. "A few summers ago my dad and I went to Veldin in search of the most powerful toxin known to man," she explained with a wavering voice, "We needed something to give us an edge on missions. Something to make people die after being struck. Less annoying chases that way."

"I see." Scroop chuckled. "Continue."

"When we got there, DR. Carver had made the toxin to be able to be mixed in with any type of weapon. We were about to the get the remedy, but a bunch of bandits broke in and raided the lab. They destroyed the remedy and the formula to make it. They then took the poison and ran with it."

"What does the poison do?" Windu asked.

"It affects the nervous system. Causing anyone exposed to it to become disoriented."

"Wasn't your friend stabbed a bunch of times?" Scroop exclaimed.

"Yes! And now his anatomy is going hay-wire."

"That's why he was twitching like crazy." Scroop understood. Jar-Jar twitched again, proving his point.

"Worst part is he can't control it." She sat in a chair, "First he'll be having frequent spasms." Jar-Jar twitched on the table again, "Then he'll have an uncontrollable hunger and thirst, which will cause him to eat or drink anything and everything. Once he's done gorging himself he'll keep vomiting until there's nothing left in his stomach. He'll bring up blood if possible." Jar-jar twitched five more times, "Then the vomiting stops and he'll have immense amount energy. Causing him to do rigorous task with an empty stomach."

"Rigorous? Like what?"

"Climb Mountains, lift trucks, swim to the deepest parts of an ocean, run around an entire planet if he has too. If he continues like that his entire body will burn itself out. Causing him to become so exhausted he won't be able to breathe." She buried her face in her hands.

Windu's eye flared nervously. "Can you….can you save him?" He said buoyantly.

"I have to." She went over to Jar-Jar, putting a hand on his forehead, "Or else Jar-Jar's body is going to shut down…for good."

**Next chapter coming soon**


	7. Have to Help!

**Have to Help**

**THANK YOU TEENAGE DRAMA GIRL! Keep the reviews coming, and feel free to throw in anything you want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions. **

**Get ready for a long chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**(Temple POV)**

Obi-wan, Anakin, Yoda, Plo, Luminara, and Secura were in the briefing room. As it stood they had a war to worry about. But they couldn't help but wonder what was happening between Windu and Tanya. The two left abruptly and without word, both bound by each other's anger and determination. It was as if the force brought them together for a reason. But not all saw this reason.

"We should go after them," Anakin urged, "We know where they went, we can go and bring them back."

"And what about after that?" Plo asked, challenging Anakin's plan. "Even if we bring Tanya and Master Windu back, what is to stop Tanya from leaving again?"

"We could post clone troopers-"

"Anakin, that's not the point!" Obi-wan snarled. Anakin cocked an eye to his master. "Tanya was already in prison. Seeing guards posted at her door will only increase her determination to leave."

"You sound as if she'll come back of her own will," Luminara commented skeptically. "After what she did to Master Mundi, I know I wouldn't return."

"We've all lost control once in our lives, Master Unduli," Secura defended, "Tanya, regardless of being angry and confused, is no different."

Anakin sighed grudgingly. The Twi'lek master made a point. Anakin recalls a few times where he's lost control of his power as well. It was due to the loss of his mother. He killed the Tusks with such ferocity that he did not recognize himself after he was done. "I still think someone should have gone with them."

"A test, this will be." Yoda input, gaining the eyes of his fellow jedi. "Brought together by hatred, they were. Become linked by understanding they will. Once Master Windu understands Tanya, she will accept him. The same said for Tanya it will."

"I hope you're right," Anakin sighed, "I really do."

**(Windu and Tanya POV)**

Scroop lent Tanya and Windu a high speed cruiser. He wished Tanya and Windu the best of luck. And he ordered Tanya to behave herself or he'd tell Hondo. Tanya said she made no promises. They loaded Jar-Jar onto the ship. Tanya set the coordinates for the dessert planet Veldin. She hit the hyper drive and took off. They would be there in less than 20 minutes.

Dr. Carver was the man that made the toxin, but he also should have a remedy on hold in case someone should need it. If he didn't have it, he would know someone who would. He had to. Jar-Jar can't die because a pirate got his feelings hurt.

Speaking of Jar-Jar, Tanya and Windu had no idea when the next symptom, hunger and thirst, would kick in. So he gave them almost a year supply of food and water. But even they doubted that would be enough. People who have been infected with this poison have been said to eat an entire planets food supply and still be hungry. They would just have to make it before the next symptom.

Tanya leaned back in her seat, dreading what would happen if Jar-jar died. _Wait a minute! Why the hell do I even care? _She cursed herself. _It's his own fault. His clumsiness got him into this mess. I should have left him to die!_ She glanced back to Jar-Jar who was still twitching. She couldn't help but stare in dismay. The reflexes came almost every three minutes now. An hour ago they wouldn't happen for at least ten. He was getting worse. _Jar-Jar…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Windu, with his usual stern expression, stood over her. "We will save him." He reassured her. "Don't worry."

She snorted and slapped his hand away. "Whoever said I was. It's his fault. He should have watched what he was doing."

"Well if you never would have left, this whole ordeal could have been avoided!"

"You're the one who didn't want me, remember? I thought I'd save you the trouble and leave."

"I asked for a Master Transfer! I suggested you to Mundi. But after what you did, I doubt he'd want you."

Tanya cocked a confused brow, "What do you mean 'what I did?' What happened to Master Mundi?"

"You don't remember?" He asked skeptically. Tanya moved her eyes about, trying to think on it. She shrugged. She had no idea what he was talking about. "You attacked him. You threw him into a wall." Tanya's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. She remembered hearing Mundi saying hi to her, but that was it. When she realized what was happening, he was against a wall and her saber was drawn. She ran away, knowing what people would think. She looked away, dwelling confusedly on it. She touched a hand to her forehead. Windu could sense her confusion and fear. _Does she really not know? _"Those pirates…" Tanya glanced over to him, "Did you attack them as well?"

"I…" she trailed off. Jar-Jar was slammed around and stabbed. The next thing she knew, they were dead. She sank her ears down and answered solemnly, "I don't know…I don't know what happened. ARRRGH!" She held her head tightly. A surge of pain throbbed throughout her brain. Windu sat back, unsure of what to do. "I don't…know…" She whimpered, "I didn't…do it…I wouldn't…" she shrieked. She got onto her knees. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm four! I can't kill!"

_Inner demon! _Plo mentioned that Tanya was hiding an inner demon. He may be seeing it right now. But what was she talking about? What didn't she do? Who didn't she kill? Windu went down to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You're not four!" Windu shouted to her, "You're 16!" Tanya was still babbling to herself. Still saying she was four, she didn't do it, she couldn't, and what not. He shook her violently. "Tanya, wake up!" He slapped her. Tanya stopped. She moved her eyes around and saw Windu, and the ship she was in. She touched a hand to her sore cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her back into her seat. "You started yelling to yourself."

"I'm fine…" she mumbled, slouching in her chair. "I'm fine now."

"What was that all about?"

"Just…old nightmares," she turned the chair away from him, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Windu didn't believe that. For the first time since she and he were brought together, Windu had finally learned something new about his soon to be ex-Padawan. She was plagued by nightmares of her past. But what it was, he feared would always be a mystery. He still had 12 minutes before they arrived to Veldin. He supposed he could learn something else while he was there. What could it hurt? Though he had to admit, he was surprised himself that he wanted to learn more. "So…tell me…" He saw Tanya's ears twitch. She wanted to hear what he had to say. "Scroop and Hondo: What's their story?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know them? Who are they? Things like that."

"I'm surprised you want a history lesson from me." She scoffed. But she was…somewhat… flattered. She told him that Scroop and Jango were the first two to find her. She was in an alley, being picked on by local bullies right outside the Cloud 9 bar. The next thing she knew, the bullies were lying dead at her feet and Jango and Scroop had appeared. Since that day, Jango took her in as his daughter. Scroop, though a close friend, served as a type of Uncle figure to her.

Windu found it interesting. Once again she does not remember how someone died. He's wondering about her short life before Jango. What became of her real parents? That was what piqued his curiosity the most. But he must take things slow. That story would have to wait. "Continue please." He urged, leaning in with interest. "How does this Hondo fit into your life?"

"I'm getting to that." She said with a hint of wit. A smile tugged at Windu's lips. Also on Tanya's as well. "Hondo is a pirate from Florum. And let me tell you, when I first met him, it was not all that friendly. Mostly from my end."

**Flashback**

_He was a drunken man sitting at bar, drinking with his already beyond drunken friends, laughing at lame jokes. And yet he was the one who was going to teach me about controlling my anger. I was beyond confused, but ever so stubborn. Every day that we were there, I watched as my dad, Scroop and Hondo got along so well. I watched as they laughed and talked about their history – something I had no part in because I had only known them for such a short time. It bothered me. It bothered me a lot._

_One day I decided that I wanted to shorten our visit. So I started to cause problems. I set traps around Hondo's room and compound. I drew on his face, put glue on his goggles, and put laxatives into his drinks. I did every last evil thing possible. But he always caught on. He dismantled my traps, drew on my face, he even stuck his goggles to my head. The guy was always three steps ahead of me. That's when he said, "With the way you are child, you can never hope to defeat me, or anyone else."_

"_DON'T LECTURE ME DRUNK! An old worn down drunk like you doesn't even hope to keep up with me! I will beat you before we leave!"_

_We were there for three days so far, and I had yet to beat him in anything. Hondo seemed to know what I was going to do before I knew myself. "Your anger is both your strength and weakness he said, "But as it stands, your anger will get you killed."_

_The more he talked to me, the more I started to get annoyed with him. Because every time he spoke, I could smell the booze on his breath. It made my stomach turn. But his booze breath had wise words – Words that I refused to heed. Not only that, he spoke in riddles. He would say things like, "To be angry, you must understand why you're angry." Or he'd say, "Do you truly have a reason to hate me? Or is it just something you're working through? Or maybe you like me, but refuse to accept it." _

"_THE HELL WITH YOU! I'D NEVER LIKE SOMEONE WHO TAKES PRIDE IN BEING A DRUNKEN DOWN STUPER!"_

_For days he said the same thing's to me over and over again. Slowly he started to grow on me, but I refused to let him get too close. I went playing in a gorge one day. I was throwing rocks at the wall. I hit a part of the wall that wasn't a wall. I hit a camouflaged bearded dragon. For the first time, my anger had gotten me into trouble. But I didn't want to back down. In fact, I saw the lizard as Hondo and continued to attack. I picked up more rocks and threw them angrily at the lizard. Nothing worked. The lizard jumped from the wall and tackled me. The lizard was about to bite down into me. Hondo appeared and shot it dead. I was amazed that he had saved me. Then he said, "taking your anger out on something, be it human or animal, can cost you your life. To be a truly great bounty hunter, one must learn to abate their anger. For you see, anger can keep us from doing our work properly. It may even cost us our lives." He helped me to my feet and said, "You have the potential of being a great warrior someday. But you must control your feelings."_

**Flashback end**

"For the most part I have tried to abide by his words," she leaned back and folded her hands behind her head, "But lately…it seems like anger is the only emotion that I have. It's the only one that I have been allowed to exhibit." She resisted the urge to look over to Windu. It was him she was mad at. But she didn't want to start an argument. "Anytime I'm happy, someone or something takes it away."

Windu knew what she meant. When his parents were killed, sadness tugged at his heart for months. He lashed out and struck down anything he could. It wasn't until he became a jedi that he learned to control it. "After my parents were killed," he started. Tanya stared at him with surprised eyes, "I was heartbroken and hurt. For a short while when I became Tra'Saa's Padawan, I was still like that. It was then that she told me; _This world we live in will always have its ups and downs. Sometimes downs outnumber the ups. It's up to you on which one you will let influence your life."_

Tanya partially lidded her eyes. Those words made sense. Up until Jango's death, she was always so happy and care free. For a time, she didn't even believe there was evil in the universe. Funny, how one death changed her way of thinking. Funny how…She's sitting with the man who caused that death. But for some reason she didn't want to lash out at him. Something kept telling her to remember what Jango said to her. "One day I may not return. Such is the fate of a bounty hunter. Do not be stricken with grief or hate. Just move on."

"What was that from?"

"My dad said that before he went out on every job. It was his way of making sure no one gave up their lives trying to avenge him."

"I see…" Windu thought that explained a lot. When she spent time at the temple, her resentment towards the jedi lightened. Sure she still called Yoda Gremlin at times. But it was only while they were at home. She would also be seen being courteous to the Senators. He still felt that Tanya will always resent him for what he did. But hearing about Jango and his friends opened his mind and eyes to her. Tanya's whole life is about keeping up your guard, but also being kind. When you look past her grimacing expression, Tanya was just an ordinary girl.

Moments later, they arrived to Veldin. The desert planet had a few laboratories and bases on it. It was one of those planets where people go to do research. It was pretty desolate and quiet, so you could get a lot of work done there. But it had its little perks. They passed by a swamp, a couple craters and a kennel.

Tanya and Windu wished they could do a little more sightseeing, but unfortunately Jar-Jar reached the second stage of poisoning. He started to eat his seatbelt. Windu took over flying and Tanya rushed over and gave him some food. He didn't waste any time. Jar-Jar tore open the food and started to shovel it in his mouth. Tanya told Windu where to go while she kept feeding Jar-Jar.

There was a peak with a lab on it. Below it was a pit full of broken droids and other equipment. Though it was swift, Windu managed a smooth landing. Tanya grabbed a stretcher that Scroop gave to her. She piled food onto the stretchers carrier basket. Jar-Jar finished his food and demanded more. Tanya gave him another one. Since Tanya knew the layout of the lab, Windu wheeled Jar-Jar out. They had to force lift the stretcher up and over the rocky terrain. Once they reached the smooth lab floor, Tanya opened the door, let Windu in and they charged through the facility. Left, right, and left again, passing through every door and hallway the lab had to offer. Windu and Tanya had to use the force a few times to either catch Jar-Jar before he fell off, or his food. They eventually found a chemistry lab. When they burst in, an old man in a lab coat and goggles was doing an experiment. "Doctor Carver?"

He looked up. He stared at Tanya with a confused expression. then a look of Joy beamed on his face. "Tanya," he gasped, "How wonderful to see you again."

"I wish this was a social call." Carver cocked his brow. Windu wheeled Jar-Jar in. Carver was disgusted by the gorging Gungan. "Please tell me you can help." She pleaded.

Carver removed the goggles and put on his glasses. Tanya lifted Jar-Jars shirt, showing the purplish black wounds on his stomach. Jar-jar didn't much care, let alone notice. He was too busy eating. Windu watched as the Doctor studied the wounds. Carver breathed with amazement. He ran his fingers on them. Jar-Jar twitched. They were sensitive. They had puss coming out and the coloration was a solid purple. "These wounds," he muttered, "They were poisoned."

"Yes," Windu answered, "He was stabbed with a knife that had venom in it. Blargian venom to be precise," he corrected himself. "And all we know is that the Blargs supply the venom. The cure has to be made."

"Found actually," Carver corrected him. Tanya became puzzled by this. Years ago he had come up with a cure. Carver explained to her that the cure he had made was only a small treatment agent. It would extend the symptoms so a person would last longer. But it wouldn't cure them. "The cure to this poison can be found on the planet Geonosis." Tanya almost barfed. The cure was on the planet where her father was killed. She's tried her hardest to avoid that planet. She feared that she would see her father's dead body still lying there. "I cannot tell you where. Not only because I don't know where on Geonosis, but also because it's a fool's errand to go to that cursed planet."

"Then call me a fool," Tanya decreed, strengthening her resolve, "because I have to go there." Windu was impressed that she would volunteer to go back. Windu himself wasn't sure if he wanted to return. Tanya pushed Jar-Jar towards the door. Carver jumped in the way. "Out of my way Carver!" She demanded.

"I understand this Gungan means a lot to you," he began empathetically, "But there's no way you'd get to Geonosis and find the cure in time to save him."

Tanya shook her head with disbelief. She refused to believe that. "I'm not going to stand by and watch Jar-Jar die," she assured him. Her purple eyes were burning bright with determination. "I won't!"

"Tanya…" he went over to hug her.

She moved away, drawing saber on him. Carver stood impassive. Jar-Jar was still eating. Windu stood off to the side. He knew as well as Carver that Tanya would never strike down an unarmed person. With her eyes alit with raw anger, she roared, "TWO YEARS AGO I COULDN'T HELP MY FATHER! I COULD ONLY WATCH AS HE GOT STRUCK DOWN!" _Is that how she felt? _Windu asked himself. _Tanya felt helpless? Is that why she dwells on it? _"I CAN HEP JAR-JAR AND I WON'T LET ANYBODY GET IN MY WAY." She moved the saber closer to his neck, "Not even an old friend of the family."

Carver studied her eyes. He saw the fire of determination burning bright in them. Carver smiled and glanced over to Windu. He saw the same gaze in the Jedi's eyes. _Looks like you've found someone else Tanya. _He thought with a smile. _That's good. He will be the one to ease the storm in your mind._ He pushed Tanya's hand down, and hugged her. "You really are Jango's daughter, "He praised. "I'm glad. He wouldn't let anyone sway him from a mission either." He pushed her away. He moved the hair from her face. Regardless of her being an Aquatisan, Carver saw Jango within her. "There's a guru on Geonosis named Pagoda," He gave her a disk. Tanya analyzed it. "It is a navigations disk. This will take you right to him. And hopefully in time to save your friend."

Tanya kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

**(-/ \-)**

**(Temple POV)**

Yoda was sitting in his room. He was gazing out at Curoscants setting sun. It was a sign to him. As the sun sets on a day of turmoil and anger, the sun will rise on a day of peace and serenity. For Windu and Tanya at least. A knock came at his door. "Enter young one." The door opened. Ahsoka entered. "Padawan, a question you have?"

"Yes Master," she bowed, taking a seat. She held a knee close to her chest. "Master…" she let out a grunted breath, "I don't know how to say this. But I sense something. Something that makes me worry about Tanya."

"Close with Tanya you are. Your friendship and the force together are strong. Worried you should not be."

"I can't help it. It feels like…she wants to cry. Why would she be crying?"

"Returning to Geonosis, she is. The place of her father's death that is."

"What would draw her there?"

"Know that I do not. But bring peace to Tanya and Windu it will."

**{::} \::/ {::}**

**(Windu and Tanya POV)**

Tanya and Windu's ship entered Geonosis. It was just in time too. Jar-Jar was almost out of food. Maybe if he ran out, Pagoda wouldn't mind sparing an apple or two. The disk brought them to a small village. It had many Geonosians walking around. Women, children alike. Tanya landed the ship outside it, gaining attention from the Villagers. "Hmm?" Windu grunted. They weren't the only off worlder's present. There was another ship next to theirs. "That's a separatist ship."

"Great!" Tanya spat. "The one thing I hoped I wouldn't see." She turned the ship off and glanced back to Jar-Jar. "Stay here Jar-Jar. You should be safe in here." She ordered. The glutton Gungan responded by starting to throw up his food. He wasn't even done with the supply yet. Must have been because he had such a small stomach. _Oh J.J._ she sighed. She handed him a waste basket. She and Windy would have to speak fast. That basket wasn't going to hold everything. She and Windu walked off the ship.

Windu and Tanya marveled at how lively the small village was. What it lacked in population it made up for in high spirits. There was a hut more impressive than the rest. Impressive as in slightly bigger and had smoke rising out of it. They assumed that was Pagoda's. They also believed that that was the place where the separatist visitor was. When the two entered, they saw an old man wearing a cloak and with a hooked nose speaking with a Geonosian. Windu drew his saber. Not because of the Geonosian. But because of the man. The man turned his attention to the two jedi. Tanya raised an eye. _I…know him…from somewhere. _She thought hard. "Well, well," The man chortled with his deep British accent, "Master Windu, so nice to see you again." His eyes dropped to Tanya. She was tempted to hide behind Windu to escape his stare. "Who do we have here?" he asked inquisitively. His words sent chills down Tanya's spine. "She's lovely, Mace." He folded his arms behind his back and advanced on them. "Is she your Padawan?"

"That's no concern of yours!" Windu snapped. Tanya's tail cringed. _What is this? _She faltered. She looked from Windu to the old man. _What is this feeling? Why is it so frightening?_

"Shall I take that as a yes then?" The man was less than a foot away. Windu held his saber straight out, keeping the man at bay. Tanya, however, was frozen. Her mind told her to move, but her legs were frozen stiff. _Why can't I move? Why does this man terrify me?_ "I remember you." Tanya returned to reality. "You were that girl I saw with Jango Fett two years ago. You're his daughter, are you not?" Tanya nodded cautiously. "I see…" he hummed. "Do you not remember me?"

"Should I?" Tanya questioned, taking a step back. "I mean…you look familiar. But I can't place you."

"He's the man who hired your father!" Windu answered hostilely. Tanya's eyes widened. _I remember now! _She cried in her mind. She saw this guy when he asked for the Jedi's surrender. After that the fight broke out again. That was when Windu killed Jango. "His name is Count Dooku. Leader of the Confederates and – I'm ashamed to say – Former Padawan to Master Yoda."

"YOU were Master Yoda's Padawan?"

"Indeed I was. Until I pursued other interests."

"YOU BETRAYED US!" Windu roared, moving the saber closer to Dooku's neck. _Master Please…_ "You and your little friends from the Trade Federation are the reason the clone wars began! You're the reason her father was brought into this mess."

"And ultimately you are the reason his is dead. You're the cause for your Padawans grief. Truly, you both must be tortured."

Windu growled. His saber hand was shaking with anger. Tanya watched as the fire of hatred around him nearly engulfed his senses and his ways of thinking. Windu was about to strike Dooku down out of hatred. _That's not…the jedi way. _She declared in her head. Tanya reached out and grabbed his wrist. Windu and Dooku turned their attention to her. "This isn't why we're here Master! We have more pressing matters, or did you forget?" Windu grunted and then relaxed. He knew she was right. They were there for Jar-Jar. Dooku was going to have to wait. Tanya shrugged and sighed with disappointment. "I swear, you'd forget your head if I wasn't around."

"Excuse me?" He flabbergasted. "My head is always on straight." He extinguished his saber and bent at the hips to her, "You're the one who would forget her head."

She got into his face, "Only because I would be worrying about yours." The two growled at each other.

Dooku put a hand to his mouth and chuckled. They glared over to him. "You both truly are made for one another." He made his way for the door. "You both take care of each other. I look forward to the day that we meet again, young Fett. Until then."

Dooku exited the hut. Windu and Tanya stared at one another. With all the talk about straight heads, Windu couldn't resist. He turned Tanya's head like he was screwing it on. "That's better." Tanya punched him and the two started to laugh. Remembering why they were there in the first place, they approached the static Guru he didn't seem to mind the previous argument. "We apologize for our behaviors earlier, Guru Pagoda." They bowed out of respect.

The guru made clicking sounds, "_It is quite alright. What reason do you have to see me this day?_"

"We need your help." Tanya spoke up, "Do you know the cure for Blargian venom poisoning?"

"_Ah, it's been about a decade since someone has asked me about that toxin." _the Geonosian stroked his chin, "_And even longer since someone has come looking for the remedy._ _Who, may I ask, is afflicted with this venom?"_

"A friend of ours," Windu input, "He's a Gungan who got into a fight on accident." The guru continued to stroke his chin, only his expression turned a dark. That's when Windu realized his mistake. Geonosians aren't all prejudice, but they seemed to have a slight disdain for Gungans. No one knows why. All anyone knows is that they don't get along. "I know Gungans and Geonosians don't see eye to eye," he explained, "But we need to help him."

The guru moaned, debating on whether or not to help. To help on his indecisive behavior, he asked "_How was the Gungan afflicted?"_

"He was stabbed three times by a knife that had embedded tubs of the venom." Tanya explained, her desperation rising. "That was about four hours ago."

"_What stage is this Gungan at?"_

"He's throwing up everything that he's eaten. And at the rate he's going, his stomach will be empty in minutes."

"_Then he has only hours left." _the Guru retorted flatly. He pointed to the sky_. "Once the sun sets on the western peaks, he will no longer be with you." _

Tanya's eyes widened. Jar-Jar was going to die? That can't happen! "Please tell me there's a way to help him." She pleaded.

The Geonosian shook his head, _"I will not help a Gungan!" _He snapped.

"You don't have to!" Tanya raised her voice, making Windu fall silent. "I'm the one who got him into this mess. We've been dragging him everywhere. My Only goal is to save him!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. The guru shook his head once again. Tanya dropped to her knees and hands, tears falling from her eyes, "I BEG YOU," She shouted, "PLEASE TELL ME THE CURE. I'll do anything!"

The Guru looked form the pleading Tanya to the shocked Windu. He's never seen Tanya beg before. Seeing it now only told him that she was willing to debase herself for those she cares about. The Guru, feeling wrong to ignore her plight, decided to ask one more question. He wanted to hear why she's so desperate to save one person. "_Why is this so important to you? Why do you seek to save this one person?_"

"BECAUSE TWO YEARS AGO I COULDN'T SAVE THE ONE MAN WHO MATTERED MOST TO ME." She looked up, seeing the guru waving his hand, telling her to lower his voice. She sat on her knees, her head lowered, "I was helpless to save my father from his death. Fear kept me from acting and I was forced to watch as he got struck down." She gazed into the Guru's black eyes. "Knowing that I can save Jar-Jar from his death will help me forgive myself. Please help us."

The guru hobbled over to Tanya. He used his walking stick and tilted her head up. He pushed it to the sides. He was analyzing her thoroughly. "_You want nothing more than to save him." _He assessed._ "There are no ulterior motives in your eyes." _He removed the stick and hobbled back to his seat._ "You will find the cure in a cave down in the gorge. The cave leads to a garden. In the garden is a pond." _She sat down, placing his walking stick down onto his lap, "_Have your friend drink the water and he shall be healed."_

Tanya rose to her feet, "Thank you so much."

The joy was spoiled by Dooku reentering the hut."Forgive the interruption," he said halfheartedly, "But I believe the Gungan you were both speaking of is out here juggling fruit baskets."

"WHAT!" Tanya ran out. She pushed passed Dooku. Windu trailed behind her with the Guru in tow. The watched as Jar-Jar juggled the baskets. "The purging ended sooner than I thought." Tanya, Dooku, Windu, and Pagoda watched him in bewilderment. Jar-Jar started to juggle the little Geonosians. He threw the baskets and kids up. He caught the two kids in his hands and the baskets on his head and foot. He earned applause. "I think we need to hurry." Tanya grumbled.

Jar-Jar threw down the baskets and kids and started speeding everywhere. He was like a blur when he moved. Tanya tried to keep up, but Jar-Jar was moving too fast. She started to become dizzy. "_You are an Aquatisan, yes?_" The guru asked. Tanya nodded. "_Then you know what desert planets do to and Aqua based species. Especially when you are over exerting yourself._" Tanya's eyes widened. With amphibious species like Gungans, Nautolans, Aquatisans and many others, they can pretty much survive anywhere except desert planets. They could dwell on them for a short time, but the heat starts to get to them after a while. They face the danger of dying of heat exhaustion. And at the speed Jar-jar was moving, that was likely to be the case instead of the poison killing him.

Jar-Jar started heading for the gorge. "Oh man!" she was about to dash after him when she was grabbed by the shirt. Dooku had her. "PAWS OFF POPS!" She drew her saber and slashed back. Dooku dodged back effortlessly. She held her saber at the ready. "I don't care who you are or were. Get in my way and I'll slaughter you!"

"My, my," He gasped, "Such an untoward speech to the man who wishes to aide you." Tanya lowered her saber and Windu cocked a skeptical eye. Count Dooku, most evil man to ever breathe the life giving air, was offering his aide to save a republican representative. "If you plan on going after him child," he opened his ship, showing two speeders, "You will need help."

Tanya and Windu wanted to question his generosity – mainly Windu. But they didn't have time. Jar-Jar was speeding towards the way of the gorge. Windu took the wheel of the vehicle. _"The cave is at the bottom and end of the gorge five miles south of here. Your friend is already running for it."_

The two Jedi nodded in confirmation and sped after Jar-Jar. Dooku watched as the two vanished beyond the dust. "They sure are an interesting pair." He marveled, striking his beard. "Tanya Fett…I shall have to keep her in mind."

Heart pounding, feet burning, muscles weakening – Jar-Jar was on the brink of exhaustion but he kept moving. Tanya and Windu would try to force pull him, but he was too fast. Not only that, but they had to make sure that they didn't run him over.

They found their way to the gorge. Jar-Jar was nearing the edge. He stopped right on the edge and ran along it, doing a fatal trapeze act. Windu pulled a sharp turn and drove alongside the gorge. They were nearing Jar-Jar. Tanya stood up and tried to grab him. She was getting closer and closer, she reached for him….he ducks. Windu pulled a hard stop. Jar-Jar started rolling in the dirt. He rolled right off the edge. "JAR-JAR!" Tanya jumped off the speeder and ran to the edge. He was okay. He was swinging on a vine, singing shown tunes. _Maybe I can make this work? _"Hey Jar-Jar you like climbing?"

"Me'salikerunning, me'sawannaclimb, me'salikeyourhair." He slurred.

"Okay. If you come onto land, you can run and climb all you want." she said as if talking to a five year old.

Jar-Jar flew out of the gorge and began hopping on all fours like a puppy, "runrurnrurnrurn." He barked. Tanya staggered backwards to her bike. "Okay Jar-Jar," She got on, and held onto Windu, "I'll race you that way." She pointed to where the guru told her. Jar-Jar went to the spot he thought was the starting line. "On your mark…get set… GO!" Jar-jar sped off, literally leaving Tanya and Windu in the dust. Windu revved the engine and sped after him. Their previous intention may have been to stop him from running, but Jar-Jar was saving them time by running around. Hopefully he would last just a few more minutes.

Tanya and Windu had made it to the end of the gorge. A rather large tree awaited them. The tree had excessively long vines leading down into the gorge. "That's convenient." She laughed.

"Almost too convenient." Windu scrutinized. "Be on your guard, Tanya."

"Yes Master." Jar-Jar was right behind them. He stopped abruptly, running in circles. _He's getting faster, _she worried. "Hey Jar-Jar, climb down this rope and you can climb back up." The Gungan didn't waste any time. He jumped to the rope and slid down. Tanya saw the sun nearing the peaks. "He's almost out of time!"

"Then let's not waste anymore." Tanya nodded to her master. She went down the vine first. Windu went next.

The gorged was wide and deep. With every inch they went down it got more and more humid. Tanya wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. She stopped on a small patch of land, catching her breath. "Are you alright Tanya?" Windu asked, climbing next to her.

"It's this…planet," she groaned, feeling nauseated, "Desert planets…don't agree…with me."

"Then maybe you should go back up."

"NO!" Her voice echoed. "I'm going to help Jar-Jar. If I don't, it'll haunt me if he dies."

As she continued to climb down, Windu thought that he should help take her mind off the heat. "So…what did you mean about you feeling helpless?" He was referring to Tanya cursing herself for not Helping Jango. "You weren't helpless. You were just taken by surprise. I'm willing to guess that that moment was the first time you've ever seen a jedi."

"It was actually. Dad was teaching me how to trap and kill one. But when to came right down to it…I couldn't even move." She cursed herself again. Tanya's biggest fear was being useless or helpless. It bothered her for a great afterward.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Windu assured her, "I've froze at a battle before."

"YOU?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "It was my first mission with Tra'Saa. We went after this death droid named Argon. I came face to face with him. Tra'Saa wasn't there. I couldn't move. Tra'Saa saved me, but ended up getting injured. I took my rage out on Argon. But in reality, I always knew that if I hadn't had frozen, maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I thought it was a master's job to protect their student."

"That's what she said. And she is right. But it is the duty of a Padawan to show their master that they can take care of themselves."

Tanya remembered Jango saying the same thing to her. He said _I want to die knowing that you can take care of yourself. _She was doing fine. But her rage to Windu made it hard. "You know I never blamed you."

"For what?"

"For my father's death." Windu stopped climbing and looked down at her. "I was just so angry with myself for not helping him that I took it out on you. It wasn't fair of me."

"Then I am sorry as well. I do wish that I hadn't killed him. But you and I know that such is the fate of all those who get involved in this war and other challenges."

"Well this isn't a war or fight," She looked down to Jar-Jar who was swinging like Tarzan in between the vines, "This is us trying to help a sick Gungan."

Jar-Jar was laughing and howling wildly. He heard his echo and became amused. "OOH! ME'SA HERE ME'SA. HI ME'SA." He shouted to the echo.

"I think I missed _losing his mind _as a symptom." She and Windu sort of laughed at Jar-Jars childish behavior. His echo went for miles. It rang in their ears. It sounded like buzzing noises. The buzzing grew louder. Tanya and Windu looked down at Jar-jar. He was tangled up in the vines, but he wasn't making a sound. Meanwhile the buzzing sounds grew louder. Tanya looked around for the source. "Jar-Jar, please tell me that's your stomach!"

"NONONO!" He shouted for an echo.

Tanya gulped. She looked up. Windu drew his saber. There was a large creature above him. "Oh damn!" It was a Geonosian bug.

"Tanya! Take Jar-Jar and run!" He struck at the bug. Another came out.

"ON IT!" She looked for a spot to jump. "JAR-JAR RUN!" she jumped down to a ledge. Jar-Jar was five feet above her, still tangled and not moving. One of the bugs was nearing him. "JAR-JAR!" She called desperately. "JAR-JAR! What's wrong?"

He listlessly looked down at her, "Me'sha no gloood," he slurred. His head dropped back.

"No!" she cried. The bug got close. Tanya force pulled the bug and stabbed her saber through its chest. She watched it plummet to the bottom. She climbed up to Jar-Jar, "Jar-Jar…can you hear me?"

"Me'sha sheer jou," he fell from the vines. Tanya caught him in one arm. She managed a glance at her watch. **(**_Random watch appearance_**)** She had 40 minutes left and five more miles of gorge to scale. She knew with Jar-Jar the way he was, they'd never make it to the bottom in time. "Time to pull a stunt, Master!"

Windu cut down the bug and gawked confusedly at Tanya. "What kind of stunt?"

She threw Jar-Jar over her shoulder. "You'll have to follow and find out!" She smiled and let go of the vines.

"TANYA!" Windu fell after her. The two plummeted to the bottom of the gorge. Their bodies nearing the floor. With all of their might – as they were 20 feet from the ground – Windu and Tanya used the force, barley catching themselves and Jar-Jar from going splat on the rocky surface. Windu and Tanya gently lowered themselves and Jar-Jar to the ground. Tanya put him down. He sat against the wall, panting heavily. Windu pulled Tanya by her hear and growled, "Don't ever – and I mean EVER – pull a stunt like that again! Okay?"

"OKAAAAY!" She cried, her ear becoming soar. Jar-Jar fell over and started to fall asleep. "Come one Jar-Jar we're almost there," she encouraged. She pulled him up to his feet. He wobbled around, his legs giving weigh. Windu reached over and grabbed hold of him. They saw the cave. A cooling breeze blew through. Windu propped Jar-Jar onto his back. "Come on we can make it!"

Tanya could smell the garden, they were nearly there. There were 15 minutes left and they were only ten steps away. Tanya's sprits were rising. "We are only moments away." Windu informed her. "Once this is done-"

"AAAH!" Windu spun around. Tanya was hoisted in the air by….a vine? Another vine shot from the cave wall. Windu drew his saber and sliced at the vines. He dropped Jar-Jar, who laid on the cave floor motionless, barely breathing. There were multitudes of vines in the cave all coming from the small snake holes. They tied Tanya, crushing her. Another vine went around her neck. Her eyes feeling like they were going to pop. She got a hand free and pulled at the vine, gaining some circulation back into her head. Windu was going for her. "GET JAR-JAR!" He stopped. "Please Master! Get Jar-Jar to the pond!" She sliced the vines. When her feet touched the ground, she got between them and Windu. "He's the reason why we're here. Now let's hurry!"

Windu nodded and grabbed hold of Jar-Jar. Tanya followed slowly behind. Cutting the vines that went for Jar-Jar and Windu. Windu cut the vines that struck at him from in front. One of the vines grabbed Jar-Jar and slammed him into the wall. Windu and Tanya cut him loose. Both grabbed him and ran for the exit. The vine shot from every angle. Scratching and grazing the two as they ran passed. They came across a leafy curtain. The powered through and stumbled upon the garden. They marveled at the sight before them. It was a wide area, lit with glowing moss. It was as if spring forever dwelled within that space. There was vibrant green grass with fresh smelling flowers. There was a tree with Sakura blossoms. It hung over the pond the Guru told them about.

Windu touched his fingers to Jar-Jar's neck. His pulse was slowing. "We have to hurry!"

They dragged the representative through the garden. When they got him to the pond, they gently placed him down, resting his head on a rock that stuck out from the pond floor. Tanya knelt down, scooping some water in her hand. Windu tilted Jar-Jars head back as Tanya poured he water into his mouth. She poured five hand full's into his mouth. Tanya held Jar-Jar onto his lap, wiping the water from his face. "Jar-Jar, you're going to be okay now." Tanya sniffled. "Please be okay…" Jar-Jar opened his eyes partially. She was blurry, but he could see it was Tanya. He smiled at her, taking her hand in his. Tanya rubbed her cheek on the hand. "Don't worry," she told him, "I'm here for you Jar-Jar."

"That'sa….goo…..ood," his breath faded. His hand fell against the grass with an echoing thud. His eyes closed and he went lifeless. Tanya's eyes widened. "Jar-Jar…" she whimpered. He did not respond. "Why…" she whispered. She shot one hand out and grabbed Windu by his tunic. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"

"Tanya…" Windu shook his head, removing her hand from his tunic. "We tried Tanya." Tanya shook her head, her lips quivering. "He's gone Tanya."

"No…" She looked down to Jar-Jar. After everything they did, all that they went through…Jar-Jar died. "NOO!" She screamed, her eyes turning into faucets. She heaved and wheezed, begging for this not to be happening. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She shouted it to the sky, wanting some higher power to hear her. "He wasn't supposed to die! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She gripped Jar-Jar tightly. "Jar-jar do you hear me?" she shook his body, "You weren't supposed to die! You shouldn't have to!" She held him tight. If she could she would hold him until time ended, she would have. She set him down, letting her tears fall on his face. She rubbed her arm over her eyes, trying to stop the tears. But they were endless. "I couldn't save my dad. And now I couldn't save you. I've trained hard for two years, AND NOTHING'S CHANGED!" She hugged Jar-Jar one last time, making it last. She couldn't believe she failed twice. Once again, someone she cared for died on Geonosis. She gently set Jar-Jar down. "At least this time I won't say I didn't try." Windu helped her to her feet. Tanya startled him by hugging him. She buried her face into his shirt and cried. Windu took pity and wrapped his arms around her.

That place was to be Jar-Jar's resting place. It was the only place on Geonosis where they felt he would never be disturbed. Tanya and Windu trekked through the cave cautiously, not wanting to disturb the vines. They jumped when they heard a moaning sound. "Is that the cave?" Tanya shrieked. Drawing her saber.

"Caves don't moan." Windu pointed out. Tanya scanned the cave. Nothing was there. But the moan came once again. "Then what's making that sound?" Windu asked drawing his saber. Something caught Tanya's eye. She ran back to the garden, "TANYA!" He called after her. She went back to Jar-Jar. Windu ran in after her an expression of pity on his face. Tanya was trying to awaken Jar-Jar once again. "Tanya he's gone." Windu assured her. She put a hand up, telling him to be quiet. Tanya kept her eyes on Jar-Jar, putting a hand to his heart. She closed her eyes, quieted her mind and listened…bu_-bump…._there it was…_bu-bump…..bu-bump….._it came faster. His heart was beating again. She touched a finger to his neck and wrist, making sure he really had a pulse. Tanya opened her eyes. "Jar-Jar….Jar-Jar!" she called. He didn't respond. "Please Jar-Jar! I know you can hear me!" She called, praying it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. "Jar-Jar I swear if you wake up I'll go back to the republic. I'll remain with the jedi! I'll never try to run away without telling someone!"

Still he didn't respond. Tanya was starting to believe that her mind was playing tricks. She was about to put Jar-Jar down. "You'sa…promises?"

"Me'sa pro-" Her eyes went wide. She glanced down at a smiling Gungan.

"Hi-ya Tanny." He waved.

"JAR-JAR!" Windu gawked with skepticism. He couldn't believe Jar-Jar was alive. Tanya hugged him like a teddy bear. "Oh Jar-Jar!" She wasn't going to let him go. "Don't ever scare me like that."

"Me'sa won't," He replied tenderly, placing an arm around her, "Me'sa promise."

It was a long ride back to Curosant. Jar-Jar and Tanya slept most of the way. They deserved it. They were flying through five different galaxies for an underground cure. Tanya was in for a rude awakening though. She was told to report to Chancellor Palpatine. He wanted a full explanation as to her late night hi-jacking incident. Only Master Yoda objected to him reprimanding her. Since she was or is a jedi, she was to be dealt with by the jedi council. Palpatine didn't like it, but he allowed it.

Tanya was to wait outside the council room until they decided to talk to her. She was twisting and turning her tail, nearly tying it in a knot. She was grinding her teeth; tapping her foot – let's face it – Tanya was a nervous wreck. Wait! What reason did she have to be nervous about? The worst thing they could do to her is send her back to jail. What did she care? She was there for a year? What's another ten years added? Anakin walked out the door. Tanya jolted to attention. "It's time Tanya." He said like an executioner. Tanya fixed her hair, dusted herself off, and walked in.

Luminara, Secura, Koth, Plo, and Obi-wan had stern expressions, causing Tanya to sweat. Yoda was the only one who seemed impartial to the situation. She stood in the middle of the room, hands folded, head dropped. Anakin patted her on the back and took a seat. Tanya took a deep breath and waited for one of the masters to say something. When they said nothing, Tanya took that as a sign for her to start. She had to apologize left and right to the masters. Not only had she stolen a republic cruiser, her antics almost caused the death of one the senates most respected Representative. Tanya told them she never meant for this to happen to him. "I'm not sure how it happened," She admitted, "But Jar-Jar got caught up in my family's business. It was just bad timing."

"Bad timing it was not," Yoda corrected, "Fate it was. Informed I was that you wanted to become a jedi. Your problem, separated from Jango you did not want to be." Tanya cocked an eyebrow, wanting the masters to clarify.

"In other words," Windu intervened, "its fate that you returned here." Tanya's ears rose. "Tanya, No charges will be held against you," he explained. Tanya cheered in her head. "But I highly recommend you don't try another escape attempt for a while."

Tanya sighed with false disappointment. "And if I do, Master?" she challenged with a mischievous smile.

"Expect me to bring you back Tanya." Tanya smiled.

"You two certainly became friend's fasts." Anakin laughed. "You both should go on trips more often."

"Whoever said we weren't, Skywalker?" Windu asked, walking over to Tanya. "I don't think we ever said we weren't friends."

"I know!" Tanya snapped, "_When did we become friends?" _She mimicked, "Where did you get a silly idea like that?"

Anakin gawked at their behavior. Windu and Tanya smiled to one another and took their leave. "Can someone tell me what just happened?"

"I do believe Master Yoda was correct again." Luminara smiled.

"As always." Secura remarked. Yoda smiled victoriously. Once again peace has been brought to the temple. And best of all to two storming minds.

**Till next time.**


	8. Saber run

**Saber Run**

**What's wrong with Tanya?**

**If you wish to know what the species or who the people are, go to Wookiepedia.**

**And yes I'm using an episode from Season 2. It's mainly a filler ep. Anyway. Who cares? I'm making some changes. ENJOY**

_**After nearly four months of arguing, battling, and just plain out fighting, Tanya and Windu have finally come to terms with one another. They both accept the other for who they are and not what they were and what they did. Tanya and Windu were willing to work through the tough parts of their relationship. So if anything was bothering them they were to talk about it. But even so, there were some things that Tanya just couldn't talk to Windu about yet. **_

"_DIE!"_

"_TANYA RUN!"_

"_NO PLEASE…DON'T HURT THEM!"_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_MOMMY…DADDY…"_

"_Tanya? Are you alright?"_

"_Move it Mundi…I SAID MOVE!"_

"_Wait! Wait! I swear on my life…I'm sorry."_

_"Must not be sorry enough…Your life just ended." _

"_NOOOO!"_

"AHHHHHH! UGH! HU...HU…HU" Tanya shot up from her bed, hyperventilating. She darted her frightened purple eyes over the room. She was still in the temple's Jedi sleeping quarters. She slowed her breathing with relief. Heavy sweat beaded down her face. Her cat ears were folding back from anxiety. Her tail twitched excitedly. She removed strands of her black hair that were sticking to her face. Shaking, Tanya got up from her bed and went for the showers. Though an Aquatisan, Tanya doesn't transform in water right on the spot. She can control the transformation. But it was only in water that the transformation could happen. Any other time she was a cat.

As the hot water massaged Tanya's agitated and sweated body, the steam started to clear her mind of the nightmare she had. She scratched her nails on the wall, dreading the voices she heard. She feared images would soon follow. "I'm hearing them again." She mumbled. "Please," She wrapped her arms and tail protectively around herself, "I don't want to see. I can't relive it. Not again." She drew her hand back and punched the wall with all the force she could muster. She felt her arm and the wall vibrate. "But I have to do something. Otherwise Master Windu and the others will pick up on it." The fist rolled into a flat palm. Tanya's arm drooped. "Just…stay calm. You'll think of something." As she pulled her hand away from the wall, sky blue and white sparks generated from her fingertips. "Huh?" Alirah gazed at her fingers, wiggling them. She tapped the wall cautiously. No sparks. "What…was…that?"

**|\)/)(\(/|**

It had been two weeks since Tanya returned to the temple. And you can only imagine how everyone reacted. Ahsoka read her the riot act five different times for three hours. Windu scolded her for four hours. As for Chopper and Slick, they chased her all over Curoscant until the sun disappeared. Though exhausting, Tanya enjoyed it. Jar-Jar even gave her a hard time while in the hospital. He was hospitalized for a week. Two days to allow his body to heal from the wounds inflicted, three to nourish himself back to proper health, and another two to rehabilitate his damaged torso muscles. The Medical droid gave him an herbal tea remedy to help with the healing process. The Med Droid advised him to take it easy for at least a month while the tea took it's time to work. Tanya would often find herself checking on him and making sure he wasn't being his usual clumsy self. The last thing she needed was him going back to the hospital and having Padme roar at her. All in all, things were slowly returning to normal. And Tanya was in the mood for normal. Well…as normal as a jedi life can get.

Tanya was continuing her studies in the library. She figured she ought to learn more about the Republic and Confederacy while she had the chance. So far she learned that the Confederacy and Republic all used to be one whole senate. Until the day where idea's we differentiated among the individuals and everyone wanted a different way of running the galaxy. By that large scale of disagreements, some of the senators left and formed their own government. Other planets senators and delegates didn't think the war was necessary and chose to stay out.

Tanya already knew that part. Jango was from Mandalore originally. So she got to hear Duchess Satine's opinions on the war. She believed it a mere expression of immature aggressive disagreements and chose to remain neutral. She was a pacifist anyway.

"To think this whole thing happened because two people couldn't agree on something." Tanya moaned abhorrently. She ejected the archive and moved to another one. "The things people will do to get their point across."

"TAAANNYAAA!" Someone cried. Tanya looked up and saw Ahsoka stampeding towards her in a dead run. She skidded to a halt and panted heavily.

"You howled." Tanya quipped.

"NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Ahsoka snapped. Tanya flinched back, throwing her hands up. "I have a huge problem!" She was about to say what but fell silent. She looked around for any lingering ears. Not wanting to take the chance, Ahsoka dragged Tanya into one of the aisles. She and Tanya knelt down. Ahsoka put a hand barrier to her mouth and whispered, "My light saber is gone!" She squeaked.

Tanya's eyes went wide with horror. She looked to the Togruta's waist and found it true. The saber was gone. "HOW?" She cried quietly. "Who?"

"I'm not sure." Ahsoka sighed sadly. "All I know is that he had the head of a fish. So he's obviously from one of the Aquatic Planets."

"Well, all I can give you from that is that he's a Patrolian. But that's not much to go off of."

"Come on!" Ahsoka pressed. "You're a Bounty Hunter! You should know lots of people!"

"Bounty Hunters and Senators – maybe." She corrected the anxious Togruta. "But Pick-Pockets? Jango and I killed any that came near us." Ahsoka let out a defeated groaned. She slumped against the archive shelf, dreading what Anakin would do to her if he found out she lost her saber. Tanya couldn't allow her friend to suffer like this. "Maybe I do know someone who could help." The light returned to Ahsoka's eyes. "Follow me." Ahsoka followed Tanya to the back of the library. It was there that they saw an old man sleeping at one of the desks. "That's Tera Sinube – an old Jedi. We met when Windu authorized the Padawan Master swap. Jocasta told me he's quite knowledgeable when it comes to thieves on Curoscant."

Ahsoka raised a skeptical brow to the sleeping Jedi. "Do you believe her?" She grumbled.

"Well…" Tanya trailed off, listening to the man snore, "Not really. But you don't have the luxury of being picky."

Ahsoka nodded dismally. It was only a matter of time before Anakin realized she had lost her saber. She needed to move quickly. She walked up to the slumbering Jedi cautiously, hoping he wouldn't become angry at her waking him up. "Um…pardon me Master Sinube." She tapped his shoulder.

"Hm! Urm! Ugh!" He snorted tiredly. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear the sand. He glanced over to the side and saw Tanya and Ahsoka. "Why hello there younglings!" He greeted happily. "Tanya it's good to see you again my dear."

"And you as well Master Sinube." Tanya bowed. "Not to be rude, but Ahsoka and I need your help." Sinube stroked his chin with interest. It had been quite some time since someone had needed his help. "Her light saber was taken by a Patrolian who hangs out in District G17. Think you can help us?"

"Hm?" He hummed thoughtfully. "A Patrolian? Quite a fishy character, wouldn't you say?" Tanya and Ahsoka sneered at the joke. They weren't sure, but Sinube's age must have dried up his humor. Clearing his throat, Sinube accessed the underground database. Tanya watched attentively. Bounty Hunters and thieves don't normally associate. Main reason was because the thieves try to take a Bounty Hunters hard earned reward. Be it money or a new speeder – a thief will take it. "Alright…" Sinube found photos of local Patrolian's who lived on Curoscant. Tanya was surprised to see that there were only a few. "Now would it be any of these fishy's?"

"THAT'S HIM!" Ahsoka cheered, pointing to the picture.

"Well according to this, his name is Bannamu. He's a petty thief. But he sells to the highest bitter."

"And that could be anyone on Curoscant." Tanya said fretfully. Ahsoka's head and shoulders drooped sadly. For all she knew some killer could have her saber and is killing someone with it right now. "Don't worry Ahsoka," Tanya urged, "I'm sure if we hurry, we can find him."

"You mean," Sinube input in his dry tired tone, "If you both go charging into unknown territory full of dangerous criminals and murderers, you just might get lucky and spot him." He elucidated on their ignorance. "Tanya you should know better. Luck like that doesn't happen too often in the criminal underworld." Tanya let out a dismal sigh. She of all people should have known that. Sinube was making her seem like a rookie. "If you two will allow me," The old Jedi input more data and copied it to his Holoprojector. He moved from his chair and walked up to the young Jedi, "I would like to accompany you on this journey." Ahsoka and Tanya exchanged glances. "Not only am I the only one here properly versed in this sort of thing, but I also have not been on an adventure in quite some time. Would you mind?" Tanya and Ahsoka were sketchy on whether or not they should let him come along. He was a bit slow for their taste. But it was as Tanya said; thieves aren't her field of expertise. And as it stood Sinube was their only expert. They smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, Tanya I know you know how to go about dealing with this sort of riffraff. What to say and what not say. Teach Ahsoka as we go along, won't you?"

**|\(}{)/|**

About thirty minutes later, Sinube had guided the two young Jedi to a noodle shop in the district where Bannamu was last seen. The man running the shop was a Quarren by the name of Lauli Wahlo – known associate of Bannamu's. He sets the price for a certain object, and Bannamu delivers it. Hopefully that would be the case now.

Tanya gave her saber to Sinube so he could hide it. The three walked up to the counter and leaned in, intending to do business. Lauli leaned in with his cybernetic eye and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"My friend here is looking to buy a light saber," Tanya whispered. "Know where we could get one?"

"Come with me." He moved for the door, leading into an alleyway. The three followed him, keeping their eyes out anyone who might try and jump them. When they got to the alley, Lauli was with a Twi'lek known as Jan Dez. Yet another _friend _of Bannamu's. Lauli leaned on the hover car, pretending to clean dirt from his nails. "So you're looking to buy a light saber?" He asked sneakily. "How much are you willing to pay?" He asked Ahsoka.

"If you have, you'll give it to me!" She snapped. Tanya put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her not to be too pushy right off the bat.

"What my little friend is trying to say is how much." Sinube reinterpreted.

"20,000."

"20,000!" Ahsoka gasped.

"It's a rare weapon." Lauli shrugged. "A jedi weapon."

"He has a point." Tanya agreed. "Besides, he's being generous. Most people would charge you 100,000."

"I give discounts depending on the number of pretty faces." He extended a hand to Tanya and Ahsoka's chins, "And you two together are excellent." The two girls slapped the hands away. "And feisty. I like that in a woman."

"Do you have the item, with you?" Sinube asked.

"No." Lauli groaned. "But I know someone who does."

"It wouldn't be this guy by any chance would it?" Tanya smiled, holding up a hologram of Bannamu.

"HEY! Who are these guys?" Lauli panicked, moving further back into the alley.

"THEY'RE JEDI!" Dez snarled. "They must be."

"And if we are?" Sinube challenged.

"Look, I don't want any trouble from jedi." Lauli pleaded.

"Oh believe me Lauli," Tanya chortled, "Trouble from Jedi will be the least of your problems." Tanya eyes contorted into slits. She ran a hand up her leg, pulling her knife out. "Now you either tell me where my friends saber is," She flipped the blade out, "Or you're going to lose your other eye."

"Hey kid!" Dez spat, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Tanya Fett." Dez and Lauli froze. Their mouths gaped in horror. "Oh. You two don't like that, do you?" She sniggered, narrowing her eyes, "Or could it be that you don't believe me?" She licked the blade. "Shall I demonstrate?"

"NO! NO!" Dez and Lauli jumped. They got down on one knee and bowed. "Please forgive us Number eight. We just didn't recognize you, is all." Dez explained. _Number eight? _Ahsoka questioned. _What's that supposed to mean? _"You look different from you last holopic."

"I grew my hair out." She shrugged. She motioned with her hand for them to rise. When they did, Tanya snapped, "Now tell me where Bannamu lives! Or do I have to remove your other eye, Lauli?"

"No! No!" He pleaded, putting a hand over his eye. "Please ma'am, that's not necessary. I was just doing Bannamu a favor. We're old friends, you see?"

"That's all well and good!" Tanya snarled. She grabbed the Quarren by his tendrils and placed the knife to them, "But your friendship won't mean much once you're dead!" Dez flinched at her ferocity. Lauli whimpered pathetically, pulling to get back his facial tendrils. "Now where is Bannamu?" Tanya felt her fingers tingle again. She saw the blue and white sparks again. _What is that?_

"Okay, Okay," Dez spoke, hands raised in surrender, "He's not far. He lives in the Spider Arms Hostel about eight blocks from here."

Tanya pulled Lauli down and slammed him into the pavement. "I suggest you move your shop elsewhere Lauli." She warned dangerously. "Because if I find out that you've lied to me," She slashed Dez's eye, forcing the Twi'lek to cry out, "Both of you will pay for it your heads!" She trudged from the alley and headed for the Hostel. Ahsoka and Sinube followed after her. Tanya stretched out her arms and yawned, "That was fun." She giggled.

"HUH?" Ahsoka gasped feeling dumbstruck. She was amazed by Tanya's quick attitude change. "What? But you- and you were- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" She sputtered wildly. "You becoming intimidating, them bowing, you threatening, and them calling you by a strange title! What's that all about?"

"Calm down Ahsoka." Sinube urged her. "They acted like that because out of all of the bounty hunters, Tanya is the eighth deadliest. I believe they named you the Berserk Assassin."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to scream. But Tanya slapped a hand over it before she could. "Allow me to elucidate further." She offered vitally. Ahsoka bobbed her head with Tanya's hand still over her mouth. This is how this works: out all the Bounty Hunters that exist, only about 500 of us participated in this little Hunters Creed initiation. Three years ago, the King Pins of the underworld – like Jabba the Hutt – got annoyed with fifth rate Bounty Hunters claiming to be the best. So they held a contest as to who deserved to call themselves the best. 500 bounty hunters came. Tanya, Jang, and a few of their other friends were part of this five hundred. Ultimately, in the end, Jango took the title as number 1. Tanya decided to stop at eight because it was her favorite number. That and becoming number one wasn't her goal. She just wanted to show Jango that she could help no matter how young she was. "The competition wasn't that stiff until we came down to the top 20 – which is known as the Hunters Creed. But I took eight and liked it."

"Wow." Ahsoka gasped.

"Yeah. But that only applies to Bounty Hunters. Other fighters can beat me. Master Windu, for example."

"Still, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." She quipped.

Ahsoka came close to smacking her head when Sinube announced, "We're here." They came to a semi broken down hotel. Tanya could have sworn she saw four rats running away from the compound. Ahsoka could see a swarm of Killer Flies flying out of one of the windows. The place had _Imminent Death _written all over it. "Shall we?" Sinube walked to the door. The two girls would have preferred not to. But Ahsoka's survival depended on it. Anakin learns she lost it and that Tanya was covering for her – those two were going to be put on a platter with a side of sauce.

The reception desk was run by a lackadaisical Rodian. When he saw the Jedi enter, Sinube immediately used a mind trick and he and the two girls continued on their way. They walked up to the next floor and treaded carefully. With the number of sleamo's outside, there were bound to be a few lying in wait inside. "We must be careful not to warn him." Sinube advised cautiously.

"But Master, we don't know where we're going." Ahsoka muttered impatiently. "UGH! He could be in any one of these room!"

"Maybe we should split up then." Tanya suggested.

"Or maybe you both should quiet your minds." Sinube recommended politely. "You both are so eager to find this pick pocket, that you worries are equal to his." He brought his attention to Tanya. "All good Jedi can sense the emotions of another person – especially if the emotions are running high. All you must do is quiet your minds and you can sense them."

"Really?" The two girls questioned. "So if we relax, then we can sense Bannamu's anxiety?" Ahsoka asked inquisitively.

"Precisely. If you would allow yourself to relax, you would know that Bannamu is in this room." He pointed to a door. Tanya stood next to Sinube, ready to draw her saber. She nodded to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, with all her strength, force pushed the door open, knocking it off its rollers. The two girls stampeded in and saw a fish guy sitting at a computer. "Well, well, well," Ahsoka hissed, "Bannamu, I assume!"

"Hey, who are you, huh?" He demanded. "What do you want? HEY!"

Ahsoka hoisted him up by the shoulders and slammed him onto the desk. "My light saber you SLIMY THIEF! I want it back. NOW!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" He urged her to wait, "I don't have it no more. Got rid of it, ya. Almost killed myself with that thing." He complained, rubbing his head where a scar was left.

"What did you do with it?" Ahsoka pressed. Her patience wearing thin.

"No. No. I do not recall."

"YOU LITTLE-" Ahsoka raised a fist to punch him in the face.

Tanya slapped a hand over her fist. Pulling Ahsoka back, she approached the thief. Her eyes were darker than usual. One might even say she didn't look like her usual self. Ahsoka assumed it was her intimidation tactic. "You want to know something Bannamu?" She pulled out her knife again and analyzed the blade. "_Almost dead, _never really appealed to me, ya know." She grabbed Bannamu by the head fin and turned him around. "Though I do it slow, I prefer total death!" She slammed him against the desk. "And I think I'll start," She put the knife to the fin, "By sawing off this fin of yours and using it for a decoration in my room!"

"Mind if I help?" Ahsoka asked with a blood thirsty grin. "I could use a knack for torture."

"TANYA AND AHSOKA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sinube roared. The two girls let out disappointed groans. Tanya desired greatly to cut his fin.

But Ahsoka agreed with the elder jedi. She pulled Tanya back, and pushed her knife hand down. Pressing Tanya to relax. Tanya didn't want to, but backed away from the thief, controlling her desire to kill. Ahsoka took over interrogations next. "It's not smart to steal from a Jedi." She informed him. "Some of us," She glanced back to the glaring Tanya, "Have very aggressive tendencies. So much that, it's hard to control them half the time." Tanya licked the knife blade. She contorted her eyes into slits and smiled psychotically.

Bannamu tried to hide it, but his fear was rising. He continued to try and play it off. "You two look a little too young to be jedi." He shrugged off. Ahsoka and Tanya cocked conspiring brows. Ahsoka used the force and slammed him into the wall. Tanya pulled out another knife and levitated them both. The knives extended, she shot them at Bannamu, nailing him into the wall. "OKAY! OKAY! Calm down, uh! I'll tell you. I sold it. To a guy named Movers – Nack Movers."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tanya roared. She ran up and grabbed him by the neck. "YOU SOLD IT TO MOVERS? ARE YOU STUCK ON STUPID?"

"Tanya that is enough!" Sinube commanded.

"But Master Sinube, he gave it to Nack!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?" Ahsoka moaned.

"Because he's a very dangerous murderer." Sinube clarified. "He's well known in the underworld."

"More than that!" Tanya shrieked, letting go of Bannamu. "He's one of the top twenty!" She explained fretfully. "He may be number 20, but no one should ever take him lightly. He's known as the Bounty Juggernaut. Once he gets going on a mission, that bastard won't stop until he gets his pay. You won't believe the scars he's accumulated in order to get his money. He'll even take down his employer."

"Great," Ahsoka groaned, slumping forward. "My light saber is in the hands of a killer. This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Don't worry." Tanya put a hand on her shoulder, "Nack's strong but he's not smart. It takes him days to figure out how to use a blaster. That's why he relies on muscle and why he's number twenty." Ahsoka nodded. Though it was supposed to be taken as good news, Ahsoka still couldn't help but feel guilty for letting something so precious and dangerous out of her sight.

Sinube stroked his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at Tanya. _What was that that I sensed? _He asked himself. When she threatened Lauli, when she threatened to cut off Bannamu's fin, when she threw the knives, and when she howled about Movers – Tanya's anger seemed to spike exponentially high. Almost as if she had a high anxiety level. Too high. It blew over when she saw Ahsoka in distress. But Sinube couldn't help but feel like this mission was having a severe effect on Tanya's personality. _Could she be reverting back? _"Where does Movers live?" Sinube demanded.

"He lives with his girlfriend on the upper east side of our happy land. Dya ha, ha. He's always there! Always there! Hardly ever leaves-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ahsoka and Tanya roared.

"Okay I shut up."

**|/|/|\|\|**

With the directions Bannamu gave them, Sinube, Tanya, and Ahsoka were brought to a large apartment complex. They took the elevator to the next floor where Bannamu directed them to go. But the many halls and doors dampened Ahsoka and Tanya's spirits. They sped to one of the corridors and gazed down the stretching way. So many doors and so little time to find where Movers lives. "We have to hurry!" Ahsoka pressed. "I don't care how dumb this guy is. Dumb luck might hit him and he'll learn how to use my light saber."

"He's had a knack for that happening." Tanya informed her friend gruffly. "But luck won't save him from me."

"You both need to calm down." Sinube advised strongly. "My, my. I don't think I've ever met more anxious Padawans."

"But Master-"

"Ahsoka, I understand your dilemma just as much as I understand Tanya's." He interrupted. "You feel that if someone is struck down by your saber, you will be just as guilty as he is." Ahsoka looked away with shame. Sinube had gotten it right. "And as for you Tanya," The Aquatisan raised a scowling eye, "This mission has you reverting back to your old ways as a Bounty Hunter. So much in fact, that you are using methods Master Windu would scold you for." Tanya's scowl faded into dismay. She wasn't going to lie. She did feel more like a Bounty Hunter than she had in months. "I understand that you miss being a Bounty Hunter. But unless you come to grips with the fact that that part of your life has opened a door for your Jedi future, you will always remain in this state of unease. You will feel like you can never truly be with us." Sinube continued on his way, leaving the two girls to their thoughts. Sinube had a way of making people contemplate their thoughts. He was like Master Yoda in that aspect. "Ah ha…" He hummed at a door. Tanya and Ahsoka ran over to him. The door sensor was cut clean through. "I believe we have reached out destination."

Ahsoka and Tanya ran up to the door. They grabbed it by the edge and yanked it open. The three charged into the room. The furniture was toppled over, vases were broken, and in the center of the room were two dead women. **(**_Girls from the Episode_**) **Tanya's eyes widened. A flash from an old memory appeared. _Two dead people in a room...A hotel room._ Tanya slapped a hand over her eyes and looked at the scene again. It was the apartment. _What…_"Unless Nack got a sex change," Ahsoka quipped, trying to calm her rising panic, "These two were just killed by his hand. By my light saber."

A growl resonated in the back of Tanya's throat. She tightened her fist. "Three years and he finally gets smart." Sinube and Ahsoka didn't need the force to sense her rising anger. "Yet he uses his newly acquired smarts to cut down two women. ONE OF THEM POSSIBLY HIS GIRLFRIEND AND ANOTHER AN INNOCENT NO LESS!" Her eyes became slits once more. Only this time, they seemed to be out for blood. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL LOVED ONES FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS POWER? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER! GAH!" Something pinched her brain. She fell to her knees, holding her head tightly.

Ahsoka ran over to her and knelt down. "Tanya! What is it? What's wrong?" She pleaded. Sinube watched intently. Word had spread among the masters of Tanya and Windu's journey. But only so little was told. Sinube overheard Windu talking to Yoda one day. Windu saw Tanya go into a fit of panic and rage, and started to cry out. _Is this what you were talking about Master Windu? _ "BUT WHY?" Tanya rasped horrifically. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Sinube stroked his chin, trying to sense where the panic was originating. "I DON'T GET IT! SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE GLAXAY!" She curled forward further and started to whimper. "Mommy…Daddy…"

"Tanya?" Ahsoka gasped. She's never seen Tanya so disoriented. _Crash! _"HM!" Ahsoka jumped to her feet, taking a protective stance in front of Tanya. The hyperventilating Aquatisan took no notice to Ahsoka's Sinube held up a hand, urging her to wait. But he too was holding onto his walking stick securely.

They heard heavy footsteps coming towards them from down the hall. Ahsoka, out of panic, too hold of Tanya's saber and prepared to ignite it. A grumbling, portly Trandoshan came meandering out into the living, scratching his large gut. He obviously had just gotten up from a nap. "HEY!" He uttered tiredly. "Who the hell are you guys? And what are you doing in my house?"

"Are you Nack Movers?" Ahsoka demanded.

"And what if I am, Togrutan?" He challenged, pulling out the saber. "What do you plan to do about it?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes on her weapon. Finally she had found her saber. Now all she had to do was get it back. Nack's attention fell onto Tanya who still seemed out of it. "Well, well," He laughed, "If it isn't Number 8. The years have not been kind. You look absolutely horrible."

"SHUT IT MOVERS!" Ahsoka roared. "At least she didn't kill two people in cold blood and leave their bodies in the middle of the floor!"

"Oh that. I've been meaning to clean that up. But I got so entranced by this weapon that I forgot."

"You FORGOT that you killed two people?" Tanya hissed demonically. She slowly rose to her feet, "You bought a stolen light saber," Her hair blocked the very of her darkened eyes, "Came back to your girlfriends home," she took her saber back from Ahsoka, "Killed both her and her friend, and you FORGOT!" She shot her head up. Her eyes were a stormy grey color. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BOUNTY HUNTER?"

Ahsoka gasped aloud. _That look…_After she attacked him, Mundi described Tanya as _not herself. _He said her eyes were a malicious grey color. He also said she didn't seem to know what she was doing. _Could this be what Master Mundi was talking about? _"Ugh…" She gasped. _Tanya's anger…_He breathing quickened. _It's suffocating. _She backed away, trying to get air. But even backing away she could sense it. Tanya was ready to kill.

Sinube narrowed his eyes onto Tanya, still trying to find the route of her skyrocketing rage. "This feeling…" He hummed. _So this is the anger Mundi experienced! _He marveled. Tanya is the result of force powers gone hay-wire. When a jedi has uncontrolled rage or anger and does not know what the cause of it is, their powers can spike and go out of control. _Where is it Tanya? _Sinube pried. _Where does this anger of yours originate? _"You think that just because you have a light saber, you can do whatever you want?"

"That's the general idea." Nack chortled wolfishly. "And I also know that I can take your spot."

"Oh re-ally!" She smiled crazily. Tanya raised a hand and curled her fingers. Nack choked and pulled at his neck. She was choking him. "How can you take my spot when you're DEAD?" She slammed him into the wall, knocking a picture down. Nack continued to pull at his head, desperately trying to breathe. "What's the matter Nack?" She mocked. "You don't LOOK SO GOOD!" She tightened the grip.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TANYA!" Sinube roared. Tanya groaned and looked back with an irritable expression. Sinube hobbled up to her, glaring scornfully. "To kill out of Malice is not the jedi way! You know that!"

"True." She sighed. Tanya began to loosen her grip on the Bounty Hunter. Nack managed to breath with relief, praising that he would be able to live again. It faded when Tanya looked back to him and smiled. With the help of the shadows, Tanya's teeth looked like demon fangs, making her appear possessed. "But it is the way of the Bounty Hunter!" She closed her fist all the way, breaking Nack's neck. "And the Hunters Creed just got reduced to 18." She watched as Nack's body dropped like a rag doll. Tanya slouched forward as she started to chuckle in a dark matter. She slapped a hand over her still grey eyes, not able to believe how good she felt. "To think…" she snarled while still chuckling, "This is what that bastard will look like once I kill him." _Him? _Sinube questioned mentally. _So there is someone responsible? _"OH I CAN'T WAIT!" She laughed out loud. "Now I can finally watch the life leave his eyes! I CAN MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!" She threw her head back. "YOU TWO HEAR ME! I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY!" Her laugh became a shrill vociferous cackle. It echoed throughout the home. Ahsoka backed away in horror. Was this really her Tanya? It couldn't be. It couldn't be her Tanya. Mundi couldn't have seen this Tanya. But no matter how she tried to look at it, it was her Tanya. And she had gone mad. _Tanya…why are you…like this? _She thought fearfully. Chills ran up every inch of her body as Tanya laughed. _Why?_ "And here I thought I lost my touch." Tanya crooned. "What a stupid thing to worry about. No matter how many years go by – 12 or 12 hundred – I will always be an Assassin! And you were foolish to believe you could beat me!" She kicked the dead body, turning him over. She then slammed her foot twice into his face. "Just think! That Bastard will look just like you once I'm done."

"And who would this bastard be?" Sinube asked. Tanya glanced over to the old Jedi. Her smile replaced with a scowl. Part of her bangs covered one eye. "Tanya, who has made you like this? Who is your rage directed at?"

Tanya scoffed. "Why should I tell you?" She spat. "You won't believe me. No one EVER BELIEVED ME! THEY BELIEVED HIM! THEY ALL BELIEVED THAT I DID IT! THEY ALL BELIEVED THAT I KILLED THEM!"

"They who?" Sinube pressed, remaining calm. "Who is him? Who do they believe you killed?" Then he thought back to when she was having an attack. "Does this have something to do with your parents?" That struck a chord. Tanya's fist tightened. "Tanya…what happened to your parents? Who did this to you?

"Why should I tell you?" She growled malevolently. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides," She drew her saber, "In a few seconds, it won't matter."

"TANYA PLEASE!" Ahsoka begged. "WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU! But we can't do that if you resort to this!"

"NO ONE'S EVER WANTED TO HELP ME!" She roared. "YOU ALL WOULD RATEHR BELIEVE HIM THAN ME! YOU ALL BELIEVED A FOUR YEAR OLD COULD DO IT!"

"DO WHAT?" Sinube roared. "TANYA WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" She finally said, giving Sinube something to work with. _So somebody killed your parents. But the blame was passed onto you. _But he knew he wasn't getting anything else. For Tanya had charged at him, swinging her saber for her neck. Sinube snapped his walking stick at the hilt, revealing his light saber. He caught Tanya's blade. Tanya moved the sabers in a circle and shoved his hand away. She then brought up a foot, connecting it with his chin. She twirled around and kicked in his chest with the other, knocking him into the wall. Sinube rubbed his chest tenderly. "You all…think that you can do whatever you want! Well I'm not standing for it. I don't care if we are family," _Family? _"YOU'RE DEAD!" Tanya roared and dragged her saber along the ground.

Sinube struggled to his feet. But Tanya was already upon him. She raised her saber…"STOP!" Ahsoka howled, jumping in the way. Tanya stopped. Sinube blinked with confusion. Tanya stood routed to her spot, growling threateningly at Ahsoka. Her saber still raised above her head. "Tanya I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm begging you to stop."

"Why should I?" Her nose twitched. Her eyes were welling up with water. "He didn't stop when I begged. He just kept stabbing them until they stopped screaming. He said that they were in his way."

"Your parents were in the way?" Ahsoka pressed. "Someone thought your parents were in the way? Is that why he killed them?"

Tanya bit down on her lip. Tears flooded down her face. She slapped her hands onto her shoulders. "I can still hear them!" She wheezed. "Every night…when I go to sleep…I hear them scream. Mundi…mom…dad…those pirates! I just want it to stop!" Her eyes were flickering rapidly between purple and grey.

Ahsoka glanced back to Sinube. He motioned for her to keep going. Ahsoka saw the Holoprojector in his hand. He was recording this. Though she felt guilty about doing this, Ahsoka nodded that she would continue. If it was going to help Tanya, she would admit her to a psychiatric hospital. "Tanya, the voices, that man…we can help you." She assured her. "But…we can't if you don't relax. Think about what Master Windu and Jango would say if they saw you acting this way." Tanya blinked back her tears. Images of Windu and Jango smiling came into her mind. "I'm willing to bet Jango wouldn't want you suffering like this. Neither would Master Windu. And I don't either." Tanya looked up to her friend. One of her eyes was grey. She was reverting back. "I'm your friend Tanya. Your best friend. Whatever's eating at you, please…let me help you." She cautiously put a hand onto Tanya's shoulder. "Please Tanya…" She hugged the Angry Aquatisan, "I don't want you to have to leave because of this."

"Ah…so…ka…" Tanya's other grey eye vanished. Her body gave weigh. Ahsoka caught her and laid Tanya down onto her lap. Tanya was out cold.

"She burned herself out." Sinube assessed. Her anger and flailing force energy have worn her out."

"So what do we do?" Ahsoka asked desperately. "We don't know what the council or senate will do if they learn about what happened."

"Then we shall not tell them." Ahsoka shot her head back. Was Sinube suggesting that they lie? "For now." He added seeing her reaction. "Tanya said that she hears voices in her head when she sleeps. You two live next door right to each other right?" Ahsoka nodded. "Then let me know if something happens." He narrowed his eyes onto the slumbering Tanya She appeared to be at peace. But her earlier episode knew that she was anything but peaceful. _What has this man done to you? _

**Next chapter already posted.**


	9. Journey to the past

**Journey to the past**

**Read summary**

_After getting back to the temple, Sinube and Ahsoka escorted an unconscious Tanya to her room. Seeing that Tanya wasn't going to wake up for a while, Sinube told Ahsoka to leave the Holoprojector on her bed side table. Ahsoka understood why. Tanya has a habit of not remembering events that take place when she loses control. So it was more than likely she wouldn't remember what happened in Nack's apartment. Ahsoka also left another Holoprojector. Tanya would need to be updated on what's happened while she was…away. And Ahsoka doubted it would react well._

_And her doubts were right. Tanya awoke two hours later in a daze. For a moment, she didn't have any idea as to where she was or what day it was. Then she noticed a familiar scent of fresh mattresses. She was in the temple. Tanya was ready to spring up and go yell at Ahsoka for letting her sleep. Her eye was caught by something - two Holoprojectors. Tanya grabbed one and Ahsoka appeared. She said that the mission was a complete success and that Ahsoka got her light Saber back. And the best part was, Anakin never found out. That made Tanya happy. Up until Ahsoka's hologram told her sadly to look at the other Holoprojector. Tanya did just that and what she saw…made her stomach curl into knots not discovered yet. She killed Movers with her own force hand. Then she turned on Sinube and almost killed Ahsoka. All because she was having an episode from a 12 year long nightmare she found it hard to wake up from. Tanya figured things couldn't get any worse. But by seeing that clip…she was far beyond wrong._

**}{ **

"_GET AWAY FROM THEM!" A man demanded. He ran up to this shadowed figure and began to punch him. The shadow pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the side. "GAAAH!" The man fell to the ground. The shadow kicked him across the room._

"_DADDY!"_

"_ROLEN!" A woman cried, kneeling down to the man. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" She shouted to the shadow. "What have we ever done to you? I thought we were family."_

"_Family doesn't steal a person's rightful title from someone." The shadow snarled. "And keep it out of his reach by having a damned child!" He slashed the knife across her face. The woman pressed her hands to her face. The shadow then glanced back. Its red eyes flaring dangerously. "Now watch closely. Because this is all your fault." He grabbed the woman by her head and put the knife to her neck. "Now you get to watch and listen as I gut her like the pig she is."_

"_No…" the shadow drew the knife back, "No…." He raised it up, "Please…" he brought it down…_

"NOOOO! GYAH, HU, HU, HU!" Tanya shrieked. She shot up in her bed, her face drenched in sweat. She panted hysterically, staring at her hands as if there was blood on them. "That was…" Tanya's eyes darted around the room. She was still in the temple and in her room. But that bit of good news couldn't shake the images she saw. She gazed horrifically at her hands as if blood was on them. "This…whole deal…" she panted, "This is going too far." She put her hands between her head. "I might actually kill someone next time. I might kill Ahsoka or Windu." She hugged her arms around herself.

Ahsoka burst in. "Tanya!" she ran to her side. Tanya's face was so horror stricken it looked petrified, "Tanya." Ahsoka cupped her face, turning it towards her, "Tanya, what's wrong?" Tanya only whimpered. "Tanya…." Ahsoka called once again. Tanya put her face into Asoka's chest, whimpering like a scared child. She held onto Ahsoka, not wanting her to let go. Ahsoka petted her head, "It's okay Tanya…it's over."

"No," Tanya whispered, "It's not over…not by a long shot."

**(=^|/_\|^ =)**

Ahsoka went to Sinube in the library. She told the old Jedi that for the last seven nights she has heard Tanya screaming in her sleep.And every night the screams get louder and worse. Ahsoka urged the elder Jedi to tell the council. They needed to help Tanya. "That may not be necessary."

"Why not?"

"If the screams are getting louder, that means her nightmares are getting worse." He clarified. "Tanya is the daughter of Jango Fett. And Jango Fett has lots of friends. Tanya is likely to contact one of them. And when she does, her solution to her problem will be given to her."

"Which is?"

"Tanya must confront her nightmares. And the only way to do that is to go back to where it all began. And besides that…" Ahsoka raised a curious eyebrow, "I have already made arrangements for her to be confronted by someone she trusts more than anything."

**(=/|\_/|\=)**

Tanya awoke to the bright sun, washing her face of her morning horror. She needed to talk to someone. She needed outside advice. Walking nonchalantly around the temple, Tanya made her way to the communications room. There was somebody a distance away that she hadn't spoken to since she got out of prison. And he was a real professor when it came to her black outs. Tanya was more than aware of her black outs. She was just hoping that they would wear down after a few years. That was too much to hope for. Now she was hoping this friend could help. He was an old friend of Jango's and was like family.

She walked into the communications room, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have been following her. She entered a number and planet into the holonet. It was Planet Florum. A hologram of a Weequay man with a Kowakian Monkey-Lizard on his shoulder came into view. He was about to take a swig of mead. "Well I see you haven't changed." He looked to see Tanya smirking at him. "You're still the same drunk distracted by the alluring smell of mead."

"My, my" The man chuckled, "How you have grown." He marveled. "And I see your sharp tongue has not dulled either, eh. It's good to see you again Tanya."

"It's good to see you to Hondo." she smiled. Hondo has been like an uncle to Tanya, as well as a teacher. He taught her how a cool head can pull you out on top.

"Two years! To think Jango's death would keep us from speaking that long. But now I hear that you are a Jedi?" Tanya showed him her saber. "Ah ha. If Jango was still alive, I swear he would kiss you."

"Speaking of the past," Her smile faded into dismay, "I blacked out again."

"I see…" he hummed. "By your expression, I take it you're starting to have memories flow back?" He assessed. Tanya's face went blank. "I was afraid of that. What do you remember?"

"My mom and Dad were killed. Stabbed by a man that they knew, but I didn't. Yet his voice was so familiar." She pushed her hair back with frustration. "12 years and that's the best I can come up with. Even with my force powers I can't get much."

"Then it would appear that there is only one option open to you." Hondo pointed out. Tanya cocked an eye. "You must go back to where it all began. You must return to Pokitaru."

"I can't-"

"You must!" Hondo hissed. Tanya fell silent. "I know you're scared Tanya. But unless you do this, this nightmare that you have been living will never go away. Pretty soon, you may just kill one of your friends." Tanya's shoulders slumped down. "You know I'm right Tanya. And the next time you call, it better be because you've worked through this, alright?" Tanya nodded. "I love you Tanya. And good luck, eh." He ended the call.

"Work through this?" She questioned dubiously. "How am I supposed to work through this?"

"You can start…" Tanya spun on her heels. Windu was leaning against the wall, "By telling me what's really going on." He demanded.

"How…"

"I've been here for a while." He answered abruptly. "Now answer my question."

Tanya partially lidded her eyes and looked away. "It's not your problem."

"How is THIS not my problem?" Tanya heard him press a button on something. The next few sounds caught her full attention. _"It is the way of the Bounty Hunter." _It was her from seven nights ago. Tanya glared dangerously at her master. Ready to say, _how dare you go into my room. _"I did not go into your room." He stated as if reading her mind. "Master Sinube made a copy and gave it to me." Tanya sighed in defeat. No matter what she said or did now, unless it's the truth, Windu was never going to leave her alone. She needed to ease her pain and his suspicions. And there was only one way to do that. "Tanya…what is it you're not telling me?"

"I'll only tell you that if you take me to Pokitaru." She bargained firmly. "Because that's where this 12 year nightmare begins. And hopefully that's where it will end."

"Pokitaru? The tropical planet?" Tanya nodded. Windu wanted to question her further. But like she said, she'd tell him everything if he took her to the planet. "We'll take a planetary transport." He opened the door. "That way no one will think something's up if they see us leave." Tanya smiled and ran after her Master.

**/}{\**

**(Temple POV)**

About an hour into the day, Obi-wan and Anakin began notice something very odd. Tanya and Windu weren't bantering incessantly. Matter of fact, they weren't even around. Not that they were paranoid or anything, but it bothered them that the two disappeared without word to anyone. They asked the senate if they stopped by or were seen. Palpatine and other senators who knew them said that they hadn't seen them all day. They checked in the Council room. No one there either. Jocasta hadn't seen Tanya in the library in a while, Ahsoka saw Tanya when she woke up but that was it, and none of the clones had seen them either. They asked a few of the masters, including Yoda, if they've seen the two missing Jedi. None of them had seen them either. Secura had some morning tea with Windu, but that was it. D3 hadn't seen Tanya either and she spent a lot of time with him. Things were starting to get weird.

"This is starting to get weird." Anakin hummed, sitting on one of the lunges couches. "Windu and Tanya are gone, and no one's seen them. Tell me that's not strange."

"It's strange alright." Obi-wan agreed. "But the question is why did they disappear?"

"Why has who disappeared?" The two jedi glanced back and saw Mundi walking in with a cup of tea.

"Greeting Master Mundi," Obi-wan welcomed, "Mace and Tanya, have you seen them?"

"Not recently." He took a seat on the couch opposite of them. "Why? Have they gone somewhere?"

"That's what we're wondering." Anakin stated troublingly. "Tanya and Windu are usually the easiest pair to find. But now it's like trying to find needles in a hay stack."

"Well…if this helps…I did see Tanya two hours ago." Mundi recollected, taking a sip of his tea. "She went into the communications room. I didn't think anything of it at first. That was when I saw Master Windu walk in as well. I believed they were just having a Master Padawan chat, so I continued on my way."

"Maybe there was more to that meeting than you thought." Anakin pointed out. "Has anyone noticed Tanya's been acting a little…odd recently?" The two elder masters exchanged perplexed stares. "You know," he listed things off his fingers, "She hasn't been in the training room, Jocasta hasn't seen her in the library, D3 and Slick and Chopper said she's extra calm lately. Like _not like Tanya _calm. Chopper's even insulted her and she didn't react."

"Now that is odd." Mundi agreed. "I hear Chopper and Tanya argue like brother and sister."

"They do. D3 said she's just been going to her room, sleeping."

"I wonder what's going on." Obi-wan input.

"Oh dear!" a female voice gasped. The three Jedi looked to the door. They're jaws dropped. A woman who resembled Tanya had entered the room. Resembled because she was a cat, but there were many other differences. This woman had tanned skin. On her head were three ears on both sides of her head. Of course she had a cat tail. The tips of her ears and tail were brown. She had long Han blue hair in a bun with strands hanging down over her ears. She was wearing a dark Raspberry halter dress with an Avatar water symbol on the chest and long middle finger gloves. Her eyes were Han blue as well. On her Forehead was a blue Water drop with a red diamond shape in it. She was a very enchanting woman. "I'm so sorry if I disturbed you." She apologized with her soft velvet tone. "I was looking for someone." She bowed.

"It quite alright, my dear," Obi-wan assured her, rising to his feet, "Perhaps we can help you. I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi. These are Masters Anakin Skywalker," Anakin stood and bowed, "And Ki-Adi-Mundi." Mundi rose and bowed. "How may we be of service, Miss…?"

"Milan," she bowed once again, "I am the Queen of Planet Aquatis."

"Aquatis?" Mundi questioned. "Isn't that Tanya's home planet?"

"TANYA?" Milan exclaimed. "Is Tanya here? Where is she?"

"She's not here." Obi-wan informed her sorrowfully. "She's vanished along with her Master Mace Windu."

"Oh this isn't good!" Milan panicked. "I was told she'd be here! We have to find her! She's in grave danger!"

"Please Lady Milan," Obi-wan guided her to the couch, "Have a seat." Anakin moved to Mundi's side so Milan could be comfortable. Obi-wan sat Milan down, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Now then, why is Tanya in danger?"

"I'm afraid it's not something easily explained." She answered with a sigh. "But what is easy to say is that someone who Tanya's parents and myself have once held in high esteem is after Tanya. And he wishes to kill her."

"Tanya's parents?" Anakin asked. "How well do you know Tanya? If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all. In fact I've known Tanya since she was born. He parents and I were on the same royal council years ago." The three masters exchanged confused glances. "Has Tanya not told you?" Milan questioned.

"Told us what?" Anakin asked.

"Tanya's mother and father were the duke and duchess of Aquatis."

"THEY WERE?"

**/}{\**

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

**On the transport**

"Your parents were a Duke and Duchess!" Windu exclaimed. Tanya put a finger to her lips and implored him to keep quiet. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Now…they were a duke and duchess?"

"Yes." Tanya sighed. "My real name is Tanya VonTuuler. I am the daughter to Rolen and Myra VonTuuler. And they were both highly respected nobles of our planet Aquatis. They were also close friends with Lady Milan, the Queen of Aquatis. They all kept each other in the loop about what was going on, on Aquatis."

**/}{\**

**(Temple POV)**

"How does a young duchess become a bounty hunter?" Anakin asked ridiculously. "Better question, how does a young duchess meet Jango Fett?"

"It has to do with what happened on Pokitaru." Milan answered. "Tanya's parents were murdered in one of the hotels."

"Murdered?" Mundi gasped horrifically. "By whom?"

"At the time we didn't know." Milan explained woefully, "All we knew then was that they were murdered and Tanya was in the room."

"Why was Tanya with them?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because Rolen and Myra worked so hard for me day in and day out, I decided to give them a little vacation time. That vacation day happened to be Tanya's birthday. So they took her with them." The three Masters were fretful about hearing the rest of this story. The thought of Tanya losing her parent on her birthday was terrifying to them. "Rolen and Myra called me over the Holonet, telling me how well the day was going. Tanya was having such a great time. She told me about all the things that happened to her. You would think that they were a perfectly happy family at the time." Milan's face darkened. "That happiness was taken away all in one night. Hours later – midnight – I had received a call from the Pokitaru police. They asked me to come down. When I did…I saw the dead bodies of Rolen and Myra. And in handcuffs and covered in their blood, was a shaken up Tanya. She didn't seem to know where she was or what had happened. All she could do was shudder. The police told me that Rolen and Myra were murdered in cold blood in their room. Tanya's fingerprints were on the knife. So…"

"You all believed she did it?" Anakin asked with surprise. Milan lowered her gaze. "How could you believe she did it?"

"I didn't want to!" Milan shrieked. "So asked Tanya what happened. She said she couldn't remember. All she remembered was waking up and her parents were dead. She didn't know how the knife got in her hand. The police didn't believe her. And they've seen crazier things than a child killing her parents."

"So they arrested her?" Anakin asked.

"Tried." Milan corrected, "The told her that she was under arrest. She said she didn't do it over and over again. They didn't believe her. Tanya then got this look in her eye. A void…as if she was someone else entirely." Mundi knew what she was talking about. He's seen that look. "Tanya then burst out the window and ran away from us. We watched as she boarded a transport. The Police tried to go after her, but as luck would have it, hoodlums sabotaged their vehicles. We lost Tanya that day."

"But you guys didn't give up on her, did you?" Mundi pressed, folding his arms. "You must have kept looking for her. Because, as I recall, _I don't remember_ doesn't sit well with certain people."

"I didn't have a choice." Milan uttered somberly. "The police want Pokitaru to be fun and happy. A murder in one of the rooms wasn't exactly good for tourism. So, to avoid having ill tidings with them, we pursued Tanya."

"Well no wonder why she has people issues!" Anakin snapped. "When the people of her own planet – people she should trust - don't believe her, she doesn't know who to trust. Being with Jango was a blessing!" He scolded.

"That explains why she attacked me after he episode with Master Windu." Mundi assessed. "She felt betrayed."

**/}{\**

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

Windu listened ever more intently as Tanya continued with her story. So far, he couldn't believe how bad of a turn her life took. Not remembering how her parents died, waking with the weapon in her hand, blacking out again and waking on a bus to force knows where – her life was nothing but turmoil. "The transport brought me to Rilgar. These men were hassling me. I blacked out again. I awoke to their dead bodies. That's when I met Scroop and Jango."

"Did you immediately hit things off?"

"No. For a few weeks I actually hated him to the point where I actually wanted to kill him. But never could. It wasn't until six years ago that I truly started to love him unwaveringly."

"Why? What happened six years ago?"

**/}{\**

**(Temple POV)**

"Six years ago, myself and a few others tracked Tanya down on Planet Kerwan." Milan continued to explain. "She was with Jango Fett. Word of his exploits reached our planet as well. So you can understand my apprehension." Obi-wan and Anakin nodded in comprehension. Jango was one of the most notorious Bounty Hunters back in his living days. Tanya being with him could affect her in more ways than one.

**/}{\**

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

"Milan, her men, and the Pokitaru police had us cornered in a local bar," Tanya continued, "Everyone was cleared out. Milan demanded that Jango hand me over immediately. At first I thought he would. After all, I told him about what happened before I met him. But then he said, 'Tanya has told me what happened. And I don't believe she did it for a second."

**/}{\**

**(Temple POV)**

"I told Jango Fett, 'it matters not what you believe. Tanya must be brought in.'" A tear came to Milan's eye. "Then he said, 'If you want my daughter, then you will have to kill me first.'" She wiped her eye. "They weren't even blood, and yet he was willing to die for her. He was ready to believe her even if it got him killed. I envied that courage. But we still had to take Tanya back."

"Figures!" Anakin spat.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan scolded. Anakin folded his arms and slumped into his seat. "Please continue."

Milan nodded. "The Pokitaru police were ready to take Jango up on his challenge. He pushed Tanya behind him and got ready to draw his blaster. One of the officers didn't wait. He shot Jango in the shoulder. Tanya ran over to him, tears streaming down her eyes. The police said it was her own fault that this happened. We told her to come along quietly. Tanya took hold of Jango's blaster and faced us. The look in her eyes…was the same glare that I saw on Pokitaru. Tanya raised her hand to us. Our weapons were taken from our hands. Tanya then attacked us."

**/}{\**

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

"A few seconds later, I awoke again. The police and Aquatisan guard were dead. Milan was standing with a horrific look in her eye. Not wanting to wait for the Kerwan police to come, a local and I hauled Jango into his ship and made our escape. That was the last time I saw Milan."

"When did you become more aware of these Black outs of yours?"

"Two years after I met Jango. He recorded me having an episode and showed it to me. I was ashamed of it. So we kept it a secret between me, myself, Jango, and Scroop. Dr. Carver knows as well." Windu almost felt envious. Tanya not telling him something this crucial made him feel like Tanya didn't trust him. But he could understand apprehension. Anyone else who knew about her Black outs probably saw her as a freak. Would Windu have seen her any different? Would he have taken her as his Padawan if she told him? "I guess you could say I always knew something was wrong with me." She admitted sighing heavily. "Because after I black out – anytime I fell asleep – I would have these realistic dreams of me killing people. I would always wake up screaming."

"Have you had these dreams recently?"

"Yes. Of Mundi, those pirates, my parents especially, and I expect Nack to appear soon."

"What convinced you to finally tell me?"

Tanya dropped her head, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I attacked Master Sinube and almost killed Ahsoka. I was afraid that I would actually kill one of you. I couldn't bear it if you guys were killed by my hands. Least of all you." Windu's eyes widened with surprise. _Does she really mean that? _"You took me in as your apprentice despite knowing who I was and what things I've done. You even came after me when I ran away. And even now, after learning one of my most darkest secrets, you're still sticking with me." A tear ran down her cheek. "It's been a while since I've had someone stay with me through all this. Others would have run away by now. It's nice to be able to let down my shield."

Windu sighed with sympathy. For years Tanya has had to live on the run. Keep things secret, always keeping a strong front. Aside from Jango, there was never really anyone for her to talk to. "Coming from you…" Tanya looked up to him, "That means a lot." Tanya's ears flared. "I still believed you resented me for what I had done. I took away the only person you could truly confide in."

"You were doing your job. Besides, Jango always said, 'There will come a time where I will not return. I want you to be ready and don't ever try to avenge me.' That was his only wish."

"I see."

"And besides that," she chuckled, "Everyone who took part in that Geonosis incident is just as guilty as the other person. So I don't want you to think that I still resent you, because I don't. If you never would have killed Jango, I don't think I'd be having as many friends as I do now."

"So you're almost thanking me for my killing him."

"I guess I am. He did say that if he ever died that I should join the jedi. I didn't like the idea at first. I didn't want to take orders from senators of jedi. But so far…it's not so bad. I hope after today I'll be able to go on missions more often."

"Only if you face this nightmare." He instructed her. "And I'll be here to help."

"Thanks master. Hopefully, by revisiting this place, more memories will come back."

**/}{\**

**(Temple POV)**

"Tanya believed that she killed everyone that night. But in truth they were just knocked unconscious. It was as if she was trying to hold herself back."

"Because she was." Mundi clarified strongly. "Tanya may be ruthless and relentless at times, but beneath it all she is a kind hearted girl who has never been given a chance. And everyone hunting and accusing her isn't helping."

"And I agree with you." Milan assured him. "In fact, I thought about these last six years, and I realized that I never really gave Tanya a chance to clear herself. So went to Pokitaru a few months ago and I told them that I was dropping all the charges. It was of no consequence to me if they forgave me or not. I just want my little Tanya to know that she can come to her home planet without fear of being shot at."

"Then we should contact Tanya and tell her to come here."

"That's another reason why I rushed here. Tanya's in danger."

"Oh yes, you mentioned that." Obi-wan remembered. "Why is she in danger again?"

"When I dropped the charges, my vizier didn't take it too well. He was the one who contacted me about Tanya in the first place. For months I questioned why he was so nervous. Then I found something. My vizier had dated documents of Tanya's whereabouts. He has been watching her for 12 years, watching her black out and going on rampages. His most recent one was of her being here at this temple." The three masters exchanged worried glances. They were all thinking the same thing. That vizier was keeping an eye on Tanya for a reason. And they all knew the reason. "My vizier has been watching Tanya all this time. He has her babbling about the night her parents died. He rushed out of our planet and flew after her." She put her hands over her heart. "I didn't want to think it true, but the evidence spoke for itself. My Vizier was the one who turned Tanya into an orphan. And now he plans to finish the job."

"Well he never came here!" Anakin gasped. "But if he's watching her as closely as you say, then he knows where she's heading!"

"And so do we!" Mundi jumped up from his seat. "This whole mess started on Pokitaru. So that may be where Master Windu and Tanya are heading." Mundi looked down to Milan. "Lady Milan," he held out his hand, "Please allow me to accompany you. You and I both have seen what Tanya is capable of. It must be us and Windu who stop her." Milan was impressed by his determination. She nodded and took the hand.

"One more thing…" Anakin interjected, "Why was your vizier so interested in Tanya? Duchess or not, no one should obsess this much."

"My vizier…is Tanya's Uncle."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**NEXT MONTH!**

**J/K see you guys soon**


	10. Facing the Past

**Facing the Past**

_**Tanya and Windu are heading for Pokitaru and she tells her back story.**_

_**Milan, Queen of Aquatis, tells her side of Tanya's back story.**_

_**Now the race is on to save Tanya from her evil Uncle.**_

_**LET'S READ**_

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

"_Now you get to watch as I gut her like the pig that she is!" The shadow snarled. The shadow had become more formed. Tanya could make out an outline. It was muscular and had something long coming down its back. Its eyes were still red. _

"_No…no…NOOOO!" The knife impaled the man and woman multiple times. The knife never let up. Their screams were shrill and echoing throughout the room. After hundreds of strikes the screams stopped. The shadow let out a howling laugh. Tanya charged for the shadow. She gripped onto its knife arm. She bit the hand and grabbed the knife. The shadow yanked her off by the hair. Tanya sliced the knife down, cutting the shadow's eye._

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

_Tanya…Tanya…TANYA!_

"Tanya? Tanya, wake up."

"Huh? Erm…ugh?" She grumbled drowsily. Tanya opened her sleepy eyes. Windu's bald headed glory came into view. Tanya had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. She always slept on long trips. It was the cat in her. She sat up and rubbed the sand from her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Our ETA is five minutes." Windu informed her. Tanya let out a hushed yawn. Nap time was always her favorite time. She could sleep anywhere through just about anything. Except nightmares. Those wake her up right on the spot. "You were talking in your sleep." Windu told her. Tanya's ear drooped. "What'd you see?"

"Same thing." She groaned. "Only…" she looked at her hand, curling her fingers. She could still feel the knife as if it were in her hand. "I cut his eye with the knife." She placed a hand over her eye, trying desperately to put it all together. "I'm pretty sure I've heard his voice somewhere. But I can't remember where."

"Try not to think about it." Windu advised. "It'll come back to you."

"I hope so…" she slouched in her seat, "It's the only thing I've got."

The transport had finally arrived onto Pokitaru – Jowai Resort. It landed onto the docks, letting off the tourist passengers and Tanya and Windu. **(**_Spot where you begin on Ratchet and Clank_**)**The jedi master basked in the tropical amazement. In all his years he's never visited the planet. The fresh sea air, the clear water, the numerous amounts of people, the plants and sand – all of it. He never knew a place like this could be so beautiful. He couldn't believe a place like this was the sigh of Tanya's worst nightmare.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked.

"The hotel up there," Tanya pointed to a cliff. "It's called the Luxury Experience." Hotels and apartments were seen passed the colorful trees. "We can ask to get a preview of one of the rooms. People do it all the time so that they know that they're getting what they paid for."

"I can see where that would be useful. Hm?" Windu saw Tanya's tail flailing about, jerking stiffly from side to side. Her ears were folding back, and he hands were curled into such tight fists it looked like her fingers would pierce through her palms. Windu placed a hand on her back, easing Tanya's stress. "Remember, I'm right here when you need me."

"I know…" She sighed nervously, "It's just…I've been running from this place for so long." She grabbed hold of her tail and twisted it nervously, "What if…What if this doesn't help? What if I'm stuck with these black outs forever?"

"Then we'll have to find another way to help." Windu reassured her. "Tanya, you will fight through this. I may not have known you for very long, but I know you don't give up without putting up a fight."

"You're right!" She slapped her face and built up her courage. "Let's go!"

**/}{\**

**(Mundi and Milan)**

Mundi and Milan boarded one of the Y-Wing's. Mundi charged everything to full power and blasted off for Pokitaru. "Oh, this is all my fault." Milan moaned. "If only I would have believed Tanya none of this would have happened."

"There's an old saying that I once heard Master Yoda say." Mundi elucidated happily. Milan tilted her head with interest. "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That's why it is called the present."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what happened in the past happened. You can't change it. That's history. Today you just learned the secret behind Tanya's blackout and who the cause for her suffering was. That was your gift. And now the mystery to the future is this," he looked back to her and smiled, "How are you going to fix the problems that were wrought?"

"I don't know." She sighed dismally. "I've had 12 years to think of what I would say to Tanya for the trouble I've caused her." She slumped into her seat, crossing her arms over her aching heart. "Now that the time has come…I don't think _I'm sorry_ could ever make up for what I've done."

"You never know. Master Windu and Tanya have both taught each other to learn how to forgive and forget. Maybe she'll do the same for you."

"I hope you're right. Because right now…I don't even think I'd forgive myself."

**/[]\**

**(Tanya and Windu POV)**

As Windu and Tanya approached the hotel, a guard walked up to them and asked them for their sabers. Tanya and Windu gave them up without argument. They would have worn cloaks over their clothing, but that would have made them even more suspicious. And besides, Tanya had two reasons tucked away in her boot as to why she can't afford to be searched. And since Jedi are known for having only one weapon, she was in the clear. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tanya and Windu strolled into the Hotel lobby. It was a quaint room. With beige carpeting, mahogany tables and furniture, antique vases, plants, and other lobby decorations. Working the check in desk was another Aquatisan. A male Aquatisan. He had all white skin, with crimson stripes on his thick cat ears. Instead of a tail on his butt, he had one splitting in two, coming out of his head, trialing down his back. Male Aquatisans grew it. The Bi-Ten were used like sonar, while a female Aquatisans three ears were used for echo location.

He was dressed casually. A white T-shirt with beige pants. He had red eyes. And down one of his eyes was a red scar. Tanya jumped at the scar. _That looks…_ "TANYA?" The man howled, breaking Tanya from her thoughts. The man leaped over the counter and over to her. Tanya took a step back. Windu put a protective hand in front of Tanya. The man stopped a foot away and cocked a seemingly malicious brow at Windu. He blinked at Tanya, who didn't seem happy or upset to see him. "Tanya? It's me!" Tanya and Windu exchanged confused glances. They shrugged, showing that they both had no idea who he was. "I know, I know, last time you saw me I had long hair! But I could never forget you."

"Um…" Tanya shook her head shyly. She only focused her eyes onto his scar. It was bothering her. _That scar…_

"It's me…Kashjeen…your uncle."

Tanya's ears twitched. "My uncle?" Kashjeen nodded with a gleeful smile. Tanya walked past her master and approached Kashjeen. She looked deep into his eyes. She pictured him with long hair. Tanya's eyes widened. "KASHJEEN!" She cheered. She jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. He spun her around, laughing happily. Windu relaxed his guard. "I can't believe it!" she applauded. "You've been alive this whole time?"

"Of course I have." He announced, taking a superman pose. "How have you been? I heard a rumor of a young Aquatisan taken in by Jango Fett. Then I heard she became a jedi."

"That's me!" She announced happily. Windu stroked his chin. _He knows an awful lot. _"And I'm doing fine. What are you doing on Pokitaru?"

"Oh you know…" he shrugged, "Earning a little extra money…enjoying myself…things like that." He relaxed her eyes. "I'm actually surprised to see you back here. After all…this is the place where your parents were murdered."

"Now how do you know that?" Windu questioned suspiciously.

"Milan told me when she found out." He put a fist to his chest. "I was absolutely mortified when I heard about my sister's death. I feared the worst when they said you ran away." He trialed his eyes up Windu's broad frame. "But it would seem my worries are for not."

"Oh yeah! Kashjeen Amatooli, this is my master, Jedi Master Mace Windu." Windu bowed his head slightly, keeping his eyes on Kashjeen. "Master this is my Uncle Kashjeen."

"A pleasure, Master Windu." Kashjeen ran his eyes over the jedi.

"Like wise." Windu retorted less than enthusiastically. There was a strong feeling of resentment in the air. And it was all emanating from Kashjeen. It was so thick Windu was amazed that Tanya couldn't sense it. "So tell me Kashjeen," Windu almost demanded, "If you were so worried about Tanya, why didn't you look for her? More importantly, why didn't you try to help prove her wrong?"

Kashjeen bit his lip uncomfortably. He locked his eyes onto Tanya, almost surprised that she told someone about what happened. He cleared his throat as he explained. "I wanted to Master Windu, truly I did." He serenaded. "But as fate would have it, I was the first to be questioned on Tanya's whereabouts. Since that day I was watched. If I even attempted to locate Tanya, she and I would have been incarcerated together. I felt that she was safer if I did not look for her." Windu was a bit skeptical of the tale. Most family members – even at the threat of facing jail time – would risk everything to save someone they love. Jango did for Tanya. So why not Kashjeen? "And besides that…" Kashjeen continued, "Milan reported that Tanya was having…_issues…_with her memory, and showing signs of deadly hostility. I thought she would think of me as an enemy."

"My reasons for being here are because of my memory." She explained to Kashjeen. "You see…I'm starting to have memories of that night come back to me."

"And…have you…learned anything?"

"Not yet." She answered dismally. "But I'm close. I just need to visit the room we stayed in."

"In that case I will not hold you up any longer." He pulled out his master key card and handed it to them. "Go ahead and take this. Just give it back to me when you're done. And maybe later you and I can go for a swim."

"I'd like that." Tanya replied heartfelt. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good…" he hummed. "You know where you're going?"

"I'm sure I can find it again. See you soon." She waved as she and Windu headed off for the elevators.

"Yes Tanya…you will." Kashjeen sauntered back to his desk. A couple had entered and he needed to ring up their rooms before they got upset.

As they neared the elevator, Windu glanced back to the male Aquatisan. He wore a sincere smile, held himself up high so that he could appear warm and inviting, and he made jokes to his customers to show that he was friendly. Yet, for some reason, the man bothered Windu incessantly. The resentful aura still polluted the air. Was it Windu's own spitefulness that he was sensing? Or was it coming from Kashjeen? "Something wrong?" Tanya asked while pressing the elevator button.

"Just that…" he gave Kashjeen one last glare and brought his attention back to his Padawan, "How well do you know Kashjeen?" Tanya raised an eyebrow at the question. "You have not seen him in 12 years. And he seemed to know a lot about you."

"What are you getting at?" Tanya asked carefully. She and Windu entered the elevator. "You're not saying Kashjeen had anything to do with it, are you?"

"I saw how you reacted to his scar." Tanya shied back. Kashjeens scar did bother her. But her own uncle wouldn't do anything to hurt her…would he? _Maybe it was just me. _Windu thought, seeing Tanya's crestfallen face. _But still…_ "Forget I said anything." He uttered gently. "What room did this all take place in?"

"Room 408 on the fourth floor."

"Then let us be on our way."

**/[]\**

**(Mundi and Milan)**

Mundi and Milan were less than ten minutes away from Pokitaru. Mundi tried to get the ship to fly faster. But the thing sounded as if it would fall apart right under them if he went any faster. "So why did Kashjeen kill Tanya's parents in the first place?"

"I really wish I knew." Milan whimpered. "Never had I once seen them show any signs of animosity towards each other. You would think they were best friends."

"Now was this in public or private?"

"Public, I guess. I didn't pry into their private lives."

"Then the public happiness may have been a front. You never know what happens behind closed doors."

"You may be right. Things did seem to get a little tense when Tanya was born."

"Any idea's why?"

"No. All I know is that it was something to kill Rolen and Myra over." Milan watched as she saw a few transports fly by. She tried hard to think about what would possess Kashjeen to do such a heinous act. Then a thought came to mind. "It might have been because of our Next of Kin process."

"Next of Kin?"

"When my Grandmother and Grandfather ruled Aquatis, we had a process in Nobility and royalty where if one is born first, a title will go to them." She explained elatedly. "If that person gets married and has children…"

"Then the spouse and children gain the title." Mundi finished with an ominous tone.

"Precisely. I remember when I was a child; I would always here people fighting over who should have a certain title. They've all gone so far as to kill their own family and friends if it meant them having a title."

"Kashjeen and Myra?"

"Myra was older than Kashjeen," She said with regret, "So she got the title of Duchess. Then she married Rolen who became he Duke. Kashjeen was meant to be next in line. He was willing to wait for Myra and Rolen to step down."

"But then Tanya was born…" Mundi deduced.

"Precisely. And Kashjeen seemed to resent Tanya for it."

"Then it would appear that we have our answer. But one thing still puzzles me."

"What's that?"

"If you figured out that Kashjeen was the murderer, why didn't you bring back up?"

"I did." She looked back to the ships following close behind. "When I told them about what Kashjeen did, they all jumped into the nearest ship and followed behind me."

"That's some loyalty." Mundi gasped in amazement.

"No…it's love for Myra and Rolen. They were made Duke and Duchess because everyone loved them. Now they want to bring peace to their spirits."

**/[]\**

**(Tanya and Windu)**

They ventured up to the fourth floor. The elevator seemed to drag on forever. Tanya's nerves made her body feel light and lifeless. She lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed onto the floor. She held her head tightly. More memories were filing into her head. Bits and pieces of her parent's murder came into view. The flashes came so fast Tanya saw bright lights. Her head felt as if it would split in half. Windu watched as she struggled and whimpered. Tanya's force energy was fluctuating wildly. The power was aiding in her memory process, but at an unsteady rate. As they neared their floor, Windu knelt down and placed his hands onto her head. He sent some of his force energy into her head. It steadily eased her mind, allowing Tanya to think clearly. Both were apprehensive about going through with this plan. But it was Tanya's only hope of getting her life back in order.

_DING! _The elevator went. The doors opened to a hallway. It was decorated with western photographs and other antique tables. It smelt like fresh pine. Tanya inhaled the scent, reminiscing in its aroma. She remembered when she first smelt the scent. She imagined she was in the Aquatis forest, getting lost in the sounds of the wilderness. Tanya would dance around the hallway, singing a waltz. Truly…this place held blissful and painful memories.

The bliss faded. Every last dark chill had swarmed around Tanya's spine, traveling up and down every inch of her back. Tanya and Windu finally reached room 408. Behind that door lied Tanya's salvation and worst nightmare. Would her black outs cease once she entered that room? Or would something even more horrible emerge? Tanya took a step back. Windu caught her by the shoulders. Tanya looked up at him with pleading purple eyes. "I'm here with you Tanya." He comforted her. "No matter what, I'm going to be here for you."

"How do we know this will even work?" She doubted harshly. "What if all I see are memories I've tried to bury." She dropped her head with defeat. "I don't want to see…I can't see."

"HMPH!" Windu folded his arms across his chest. "Is the Great Tanya Fett – Number eight of the Hunter's Creed – afraid of ghosts?" He mocked playfully. "I guess they'll give anyone the title of eight these days."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME?" Tanya roared. She pointed a triumphant thumb to herself, "I earned that title because I never backed down from any challenge! No matter who the opponent was! And I'll be damned if I ever back down from a challenge!"

"In that case consider this a challenge!" Windu smirked daringly. "You face this nightmare of yours and I'll treat you to anything you want at this resort!"

Tanya's ear jerked at the word _anything_. "Anything?" She repeated mischievously.

"Anything," he answered reassuringly, "But you have to face this room first." Tanya turned her head to the door. She could see imaginary ghouls swirling around it. They were laughing at her with blood curdling chuckles. "Well…"

"Hmm…HMPH! Let's do this!" Tanya took the room key. With a shaking hand, Tanya inserted the key. The door beeped three consecutive times and opened. When Tanya walked in, an evil aura infused her body. Her head became light. Her legs were losing all feeling. _The smell…_she convulsed, _I can still smell their blood…It's everywhere._ Tanya held her hand mouth so she wouldn't puke.

The room was just as she remembered it – The King sized bed with tropical bedding, the oak inn tables with matching lamps, and the wide windows. There was a couch against the wall under the window. On the other end there was a mirror for people to get ready, and next door was a rather large bathroom. The shower could fit three people and the bath tub was like a sauna. It wasn't a room. It was a suite.

Windu set her down on the bed. Tanya's nauseated stomach quelled, but not enough to make her feel okay to walk around. Windu understood what she was going through. As jedi, they were able to sense the presence of others. Since Tanya's parents were killed in this room and because she has been emotionally attached to this space for so long, Tanya could feel the events that took place in this room as if they just happened. No amount of washing could ever get rid of it. "What is it that you sense?"

"I'm not sure…" she shuddered frighteningly. She put her hands onto her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "But whatever it is…it makes me want to cry." Tanya's tail constricted itself around her waist. Her ears were folding. The hair stood on end. "I can feel a woman's sadness. She's crying." She slapped her hands onto her ears. "Now they're screaming!"

"BREATHE!" Windu snapped. Tanya shuddered violently. Her whole body vibrated and shook the bed. Windu sat on the bed next to her. "Tanya you must breathe. Focus on your breaths and quiet your mind. NOW!" Tanya did as he said and began inhaling and exhaling rapidly. "Slower…slower…" Tanya steadied her breathing. "Now then. I'm going to help you with this."

"How?"

Windu moved Tanya and had her sit on the floor. He shuffled behind her. Placing his hands on her head, he had her lean back. "Close your eyes…and open your mind." He ordered smoothly. "With the help of the force, I can aide you in remembering the events of this room more smoothly."

Tanya nodded. She took one last deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. Windu hummed and called onto the force. Tanya could feel his energy enter her mind. The hands of time reversed, taking Tanya back to the moment she and her parents arrived.

**Flashback**

_We were…on the beach. My mom, dad, and I had just arrived to Pokitaru, so we decided to take in the scenery. I ran for the water and started to splash around. My dad had come up behind me and poured a bucket of water over my head. I chased him while my mom laughed._

_We went to the check in desk and got a room. We got room 408. The minute we set things down, I ran over and jumped on the bed. My dad collapsed onto the couch. My mom went into the bathroom to fix her hair._

_We went everywhere on Pokitaru. We took the tour craft and looked around the historic sights. Then we went for a swim around the islands. I nearly got stung by an Orange spike fish. My dad meditated in a pond. And my mom decided to sun bathe. After that we had lunch and dinner. We had lunch at the Home Planet Gourmet and lunch at the Casa de la Caribbean. At both places I chowed down on sweets. I had a stomach ache for hours. _

_Then…night had finally fallen. The moon rose high into the sky, filling the water with a lunar glow. You could hear the waves gently lapping against the shore, the whiskered dolphins singing to the melody of the night creatures, and see the stars twinkling as bright as they could. It was truly a beautiful night. _

_I didn't get to experience too much of that night. I was exhausted and had fallen asleep. So my parents decided to return to the room. They laid me on the couch. My mom went on the bed and read a book she had been trying to finish. My dad went to the bathroom and took a shower._

_Then…I…I…I…_

**Flashback end**

Tanya shook her head, whimpering. "Please Tanya," Windu encouraged, "You're doing great." Tanya's eyes struggled to stay closed. Her mind wanted to see what happened next. But her heart couldn't bear to continue. Whatever her mind couldn't remember, her heart did. And the memory made ached. But Windu wasn't about to let her give up. "I know you're scared," he pressed sympathetically, "But if you don't face this fear now, after coming so far, you'll never be able to do it again. You've waited 12 years to be able to allow your parents spirits to rest in peace. Don't allow them or you to suffer any longer." Tanya nodded. She took a few more deep breaths. The memories continued.

**Flashback continue**

_(Whoosh…shing) I…had…heard…I heard something…something…bad. A man had come into our room. He was wearing a cloak…he was…screaming...at my mom. I rolled over, so that my back was to them. The man said, "YOU STOLE THE TITLE FROM ME! I've studied my whole life for this position, only to have you, your husband, and that damned brat you call your daughter!" _

**Flashback end**

"His voice…sounds so…familiar." Tanya droned. "I…know him…but…I can't…place him."

"Keep trying." Windu encouraged. He was overwhelmingly anxious towards this spectacle. Tanya was nearly spitting distance away from finally discovering the secret behind her parent's murder. The only obstacle was the man she could not place. The man she feared to remember. "What happened next?" He pressed his hands tighter to her head. "Come on Tanya…who is he?"

**Flashback continue**

_After several insults…my mom got mad. She tried to push the man out. He slapped her. She fell onto the bed. I jumped…onto the bed…my mom was crying. The man came towards us. He was getting ready to hurt us! I hid behind my mom!_

_Then…"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"…My dad…he…he burst in…shouting…"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" He tackled the man…slamming him into the wall. They were…wrestling…Dad on top…the man on top…it went on for a couple minutes. Dad hoisted the man up and threw him in to the wall. Then….his hood…it came off…it was….it was…it was…flopped cat ears….flopped ears…the knife….the scar…..parents were….impaled by…knife….knife in….my hands….scratched eye….ears….eye…scar….EARS…EYE…SCAR…THE LONG THING DOWN THE BACK!_

**Flashback end**

"IT WAS A BI-TEN! GAAAH!" Tanya fell forward. Her head was throbbing in a drum like fashion. "GYAAAAH!" She cried out again. "GUH! WHY?" She started to hammer her fist into the carpet. Windu felt the thumps as if someone were punching the ground beneath him. "WHY DID HE DO IT? WHY WOULD HE DO IT FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT? WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN LOVED ONES?"

"Who Tanya?" Windu howled, kneeling down to her. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHO TOOK YOUR PARENTS AWAY FROM YOU?" Tanya sniveled in puppyish tone. She shook her head, not wanting to say it aloud. _Knock-knock-knock._ Windu growled in the back of his throat. _Who could be here? _He snarled. Scooping Tanya up, Windu set her down on the bed. She muttered incoherently. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She fidgeted and whimpered. _She knows who it was. _Windu had a feeling he knew as well. But he felt that, in order for Tanya to recover, she must say the name. It was the only thing keeping her in this tormented state. _Knock-knock-knock. _"Come in!" The door opened. Kashjeen strolled in. "Kashjeen? What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

"One of the people next door called and said they were hearing screams coming from this room." He explained with his hands raised. "I became worried and rushed up." He saw Tanya thrashing on the bed. She was clawing at the air. Her hand held an imaginary knife, slashing it through the air. Kashjeen narrowed his eyes. "It would appear that I was right to worry." He turned his attention to a scowling Windu. The two men glared at one another, a spark of contempt surging between their eyes. "So why don't you tell me what is it that you did to her, JEDI?" Kashjeen spat scornfully.

"I was merely aiding her in recollecting her past." He answered gruffly. "In other words I was trying to help her." Folding his arms over his chest he snarled, "Which is more than I can say for you or Lady Milan!"

"Oh really?" Kashjeen retorted sardonically. "And what is it EXACTLY that you have done to help her? HMM!" He commanded Windu to answer. Tanya let out a small squeak and her arms fell to her side. She appeared to have fallen asleep. But her face was scrunched up discomfortingly. Sweat was falling down her face. "Killing Jango Fett isn't exactly helping. I wouldn't be surprised if her condition is your fault!" _My…fault…_Tanya repeated in her mind. _Sounds…familiar. _"She was probably getting better," he shrugged smugly, "but then you ruined it by killing the one man she had the pleasure of calling father." Windu grunted guiltily. Kashjeen smirked triumphantly. "Am I wrong in assuming that, Master Windu?" He asked boastfully. "Maybe this is all happening because she's suppressing her hatred towards you?" Windu dropped his head sadly. Kashjeen may have been an arrogant ass at the moment. But his assumption wasn't without merit. True Tanya and Windu's relationship had grown considerably since the Jar-Jar incident. But still…Windu couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done to Tanya. What if she was close to healing her ruptured mental state? What if Windu is part of the cause for her black outs? What if…the resentment he was sensing…belonged to Tanya? "Am I to take your silence as a sign that I have hit the nail on the proverbial head?"

"You can…" Windu sighed. "In fact…I wouldn't be surprised…if everything you said…was true." He struggled to admit. Kashjeen raised a bewildered eyebrow. "Maybe I am the cause for Tanya's pain. After all…I did kill her father. Maybe her anger and resentment is directed to me." Kashjeen resisted the urge to smile. Windu could sense his growing pleasure at his dismayed expense. "However…" He added strongly. Kashjeens rising smile died down. "I'm making up for my crimes. I'm standing by Tanya in all her successes and faults. Meanwhile people from her own planet, PEOPLE SHE TRUSTED, either hunted her like a dog or never bothered to lend her a helping hand! Not even her own Uncle!" _People I trusted…my…uncle…_

"It's not like I didn't try!" Kashjeen retorted firmly. "I've just never been able to find her."

"And yet you knew she was with Jango Fett?"

"Lady Milan told me so. I am her vizier after all." _You're…the…vizier_

"Then how did you know she became a Jedi?" Kashjeen faltered at the question. "I'm pretty sure your LADY MILAN hasn't visited the temple. From what Tanya told me, the last time she saw Tanya was six years ago."

"Tanya was a Bounty Hunter," Kashjeen continued to defend himself, "Word had spread throughout their ranks."

"I suppose that's possible." Windu considered, stroking his chin. "But now let me ask you this…" Kashjeen growled in the back of his throat. He wanted the questions to stop. "Up until now you've never met me. Nor I you. Not even a Bounty Hunter chain rumor could allow you to know who or what I am. So answer me this, how did you know that I killed Jango?" Kashjeen remained silent, unable to give a proper answer. "You couldn't have known that unless you were there. So were you?"

"He…was…there…" The two glanced back to Tanya. Her head was turned to them. Tears were falling onto the sheets. "You were…there…"

"I…I was where, Tanya?" Kashjeen stammered, placing his hands behind his back.

Tanya steadily sat up on the side of the bed. As she rose to her feet, Windu held her under the arm, helping her keep balance. Tanya's face was void of any expression. Her eyes were wide open, empty of thought. They were grey. They were still purple. But Tanya seemed as if she was in a trance. Windu, believing new insight would be gained, tapped his wrist. The com on his wrist beeped. He was recording what would be heard. **(**_Not sure if those can do that. Oh well_**)**"That night…you came into…our room." She told sluggishly and without emotion. "You attacked us…"

"Tanya…" Kashjeen laughed derisively, "I'm sure I wasn't there."

"You were…" She dropped her head listlessly, "Your scar…" Kashjeen put a hand over his scar, "I gave you that scar…you tried to kill me. I gave you that scar. You tried to kill me!" She shot her head up. A deadly scowl on her face. "YOU CAME INTO OUR ROOM! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She pointed an accusing finger. "AND I GAVE YOU THAT SCAR!"

Kashjeen opened his mouth to protest. But he couldn't find any words to speak. His heart raced rapidly. His head was spinning. For the first time in ages, he felt trapped. Cornered by a girl with mental problems. In all the tension, out of all the phrases he could have picked, all he could say was, "You're just like you're mother Tanya. Too damn perceptive for your own good. You both are nothing but thorns in my side."

Tanya's eyes finally went grey. She stomped over to the muted Aquatisan. She force lifted him and slammed him into the wall, holding him there. The lamp and pictures fell over and smashed onto the floor. Kashjeen struggled to get down. Windu watched from the side. As far as he was concerned, Tanya was in control. But he could sense the control slowly slipping away. "FOR 12 YEARS I'VE WONDERED WHAT KIND OF LOW LIFE WOULD TAKE MY PARENTS FROM ME! NOW AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I FIND OUT THAT ITS MY PUSSY-WHIPPED UNCLE! And for what? SOME TITLE THAT I NEVER ONCE GAVE A RATS-ASS ABOUT!" She curled her fingers, putting pressure into Kashjeens neck. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER FOR A SHITTY-ASS TITLE?"

"That _shitty ass title _should have been mine from the get-go!" He roared back, trying to pry himself off of the wall. "But no! My lazy older sister – the woman who wouldn't know a baron from a barrel – got the title. I worked hard and studied for that title! But I had everything taken from me! All because of that RIDICULOUS LAW!"

"SHUT UP!" Tanya demanded, curling her fingers in further. Kashjeen choked. "Don't you dare talk to me about having everything taken from you! You lost some title that you could have waited a few more years to attain! I LOST MY ENITRE FAMILY DAMMIT! TWICE!"

"TWICE!" He chortled. "Oh, that's right! You must mean that bounty hunter who took you in! The one that was kind enough to call you his daughter. How pathetically sentimental!" He mocked cynically. "Then again, all murderers do have a tendency to find one another, right?"

"What'd you call me?" She snarled.

"You heard me!" He smirked. "How many people have you killed? For Jango or because of you mood swings – how many people have died by your hand? How many people have had to face the wrath of the assassin known as Tanya VonTuuler?" Tanya bit her lip hard, drawing on blood. "I thought so. You're no better than me. You kill all that get in your way. Friend, Foe, or Family – all will fall by your hand. In the end Tanya…you and I…are exactly alike."

"SHUT – THE – HELL – UUUUUP!" Tanya pulled a knife from her boot and slashed Kashjeens face, cutting his other eye. She dropped him onto the floor and kicked him twice in the face. "I only killed to protect those I cared about. You did it for your own selfish desires! You took away the lives of loved ones just for something as stupid as a title." She grabbed him by the collar, "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" He scoffed. "Because in about five seconds," Tanya felt something poke her chest. Kashjeen had a small pistol pointed at her, "I'm about to kill my niece." But Tanya was too quick. She stabbed the knife into his hand, forcing Kashjeen to drop the gun. "GAAAH! YOU BITCH!" He held his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. "I should have killed you along with your parents!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tanya punched him in the face numerous times. Kashjeens nose started to break. His face smashing in. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"TANYA STOP!" Her fist stopped. Sneering Tanya looked towards the door. Milan and Mundi had arrived. Windu was surprised to see the two. But judging by Tanya's reaction, he could only guess that that was Lady Milan of Aquatis. Milan gazed upon Tanya in amazement. She had grown up so much. But her black outs had once again gotten the better of her. "Tanya please, you must stop!"

"Why should I?" She spat. She put the knife to his forehead. "Why shouldn't I gut him like the pig that he is? Why shouldn't I make him suffer the way all of you have made me suffer?"

"Because that's not you!" Milan shrieked. "The Tanya I know...the Tanya we all know…isn't a murderer."

"THE TANYA YOU ALL KNEW DIED 12 YEARS AGO! ALONG WITH HER PARENTS!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "That Tanya…was too weak and frail to save her parents." Her hands began to shake. "That Tanya couldn't even save her own adoptive father! THAT TANYA DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Kashjeen used his other hand and went for the pistol. Tanya reacted by stabbing the knife into his hand, nailing it to the ground. And with one push of her foot, Tanya kicked Kashjeens face in again. The force of it caused the knife to cut Kashjeens hand further. "GRRAAAH!" Tanya kept kicking him, and kicking him, one strike after the other. She was slowly losing herself.

Milan tried to run over and stop her. But Windu held up a hand, urging her to wait. Mundi glanced to Windu, wondering why he wasn't doing anything to stop Tanya. Then he saw Windu smile. _Mace…_Mundi looked to Tanya and saw what it was that Windu was smiling about. He relaxed. Milan was going to howl at the two Jedi. Demanding to know why they weren't stopping her. Then Milan noticed that Tanya was starting to slow down. The tears in her eyes flowed like waterfalls. She sniveled and cried as her foot started to go into Kashjeens knees and chest, rather than his face. She started to wobble and stumble, soon falling to her knees. Tanya's grey eyes faded away, but she was still crying. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" she cursed, hammering the ground. "Even after everything you did to me…even after you took my parents from me…even after you tried to kill me…I still can't kill you." She spat in his face. Kashjeen took no notice. He seemed out of sorts. Tanya kept her hand clenched tightly around the knife in her hand. The urge to kill him still pulled at her mind. But her heart told her to do otherwise. Tanya let out a sigh. "No...I won't kill you." She rose to her feet. "Because of the fact that I hate you right now, I'm not going to kill you. It's not the jedi way." She explained valiantly. Mundi and Windu smiled proudly. Tanya had truly grown since Windu took her on. Tanya pulled the knife from Kashjeens hand and then kicked him in the chest again, knocking him into the wall. "Besides, death is too good for you. I'd sooner see you waste away in a prison cell." Tanya pulled out a piece of cloth and started to clean off her knife. Her eyes went on to Milan. They contorted into slits, making her appear more fierce and deadly. The Aquatis queen took a step back. Mundi put a hand against her back. Milan looked up to the master. He nodded with a soothing smile, telling Milan that she had nothing to worry about. Milan brought her attention back to the angered Tanya. The two stared off. The tension grew thick. So thick, a jedi could cut it with their sabers. "SO!" Tanya spat, breaking the harsh silence.

"UM…UH…" Milan flinched, "So…how…are you?" She asked dumbly.

Tanya furrowed her brow dangerously. "HOW ARE YOU?" Milan shied back again. Tanya's words pierced her heart like a blade. She could feel Tanya's sad resentment. "After everything you've done, after the many times you persecuted me, after you hunted me down on Kerwan, all you can say is _HOW ARE YOU?" _Milan dropped her head with guilt. "WHAT! Did you honestly expect me to forgive you? Did you really believe that I would let any of this go?"

"No…I didn't…" She answered calmly.

"Then why the hell did you come here? Did you expect me to kill someone? Were you looking to finally see me put in a mental hospital or prison? "

"No…"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAY I WAS SORRY!" Sorry echoed throughout the room. Tanya kept up her scowl, refusing to let down her guard. Mundi and Windu were taken aback by Milan's ferocious tone. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She whimpered. "I was more worried about breaking relations with this planet I was willing to put your freedom on the line. Then I went so far as to track you down. I was so concerned with keeping others happy, I didn't consider your happiness. By doing that, I discovered that it was Kashjeen who killed your parents. Not you."

"So baby Queen Milan finally grew a back bone?" Tanya mocked derisively. Tanya shrugged her hands with a sarcastic smile, "And she finally admitted that she was wrong and apologized at once." Tanya raised a humored brow to the queen, "But now she's wondering if it'll keep me from turning her into Aquatis Paste."

"And I would not blame you if you did." Milan walked closer to Tanya, her hands folded in front of her. She bowed her head, "Please, do what you wish. I deserve any punishment you can inflict."

"No!"

"Huh?" Milan gasped. Mundi and Windu remained impassive.

Tanya scratched her head irritably. "Look Milan, I'm mad at you – that much is true." Milan's spirits dropped. "However I can't blame you for everything, now can I?" Milan stood up straight, gazing confusedly at Tanya. "It's like Jango taught me: _When ill tidings befall you or a loved one, take in the events that led up to it and seek forgiveness. _I ran. So you were prompted to chase after me. Not only that, I refused to explain myself. In a way, we're both guilty. So I'll forgive you," she smiled tenderly, "If you will forgive me."

"Deal." Milan and Tanya brought each other in for a hug. Milan ran a hand down Tanya's hair. Tanya looked to her smiling master. She lipped to him, _the same saying goes for you. _Windu was surprised to see her say that. But he nodded in understanding. It brought him some peace in his heart. "Tanya…you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Yeah…I think I do."

**/}{\**

About an hour later, the medical staff on Pokitaru had admitted Kashjeen into their facility. Milan ordered guards to handcuff him and keep constant watch. Kashjeen was facing the charges of Conspiracy and treason against Aquatis, two counts of murder in the first degree, and espionage. All in all, he wasn't going to see the outside of prison for three lifetimes. Though Tanya preferred him to be dead, she could settle for Kashjeen rotting in a prison cell. She gets to mock and torment him for the rest of his life, and best of all her parents spirits could finally rest in peace. Her parents weren't the only ones at peace. Tanya felt a great weight taken off of her shoulders. The pressure on her heart dissipated. And best of all her head felt clear. Tanya couldn't remember the last time she felt so…free. The iron bars that held her back were finally gone. Now all she had to do was work through her other blacked out memories and she would be fine.

Windu and Mundi asked the Medical droid about what could cause Tanya to black out almost suddenly. It said _Severe Emotional Distress. _Whenever Tanya was pushed to the emotional brink, her head would blank and she would commit acts she wouldn't normally consider. And it was all brought on by her parent's death. The droid said that because Tanya faced the nightmare her black outs should vanish completely. The anger drawn on by the black outs will linger, but with a little patience and meditation, Tanya's rage should blow over.

Milan was going to stay on Pokitaru and personally see that Kashjeen is brought in. Tanya, Windu, and Mundi were going to go wait in the hotel until the next transport came. The Y-Wing Mundi came in was out of fuel. Tanya collapsed onto the bed, giggling full heartedly. "I can't remember the last time I've felt so good."

"As you should," Mundi chuckled, "You've been through too much to not feel victorious."

"Yeah…ugh…"

"What's wrong?" Windu asked.

"I just remembered! Ahsoka, Slick, and Chopper are going to kill me. I vanished without word again." She hugged a pillow tightly and screamed, "I SO DON'T WANT TO GO HOME YET!"

"Well too bad." Windu chuckled. "Once that transport gets here, you're going to have to face their wrath."

"AWWW MAAAN!" She slammed the pillow onto her face and moaned. Windu laughed at his dreading Padawan. It was good to see her truly happy. _Can you see her Jango? _He thought to the heavens. _I promise…I'll take care of her. You can count on it._

**Till next time**

**Sorry the story seemed to lose zest towards the end. I really wanted to get past this chapter. It was taking too long.**

**Next time, Tanya heads out on an actual Jedi mission. Stay tuned.**


	11. We Meet Again, Game of the Mind

**We Meet Again**

**Game of the Mind**

**Yes I updated in the wrong direction. But I needed to add something in the month gap between chapters 10 and 11. Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0**

**Not answering questions about yourself is the same as giving an answer.**

"CHEERS!" Five mugs clanged together. Carver, Scroop, Tanya, Mace, and Jar-Jar took quick sips of their beverages, relaxing lazily in their booth seat. They hid in Scroop's back room, wanting to keep Jar-Jar safe from Bounty Hunters looking for a score.

The Ship the three took was low on fuel from all the running around it did previously. Palpatine suggested if Tanya, Mace, and Jar-Jar wanted to go gallivanting through space, they take a ship already been used. They didn't mind. Scroop had a friend of his fuel it up and give it a little upgrade while he was at it. So they were going to be there for a few hours.

About a week ago, Kashjeen – Tanya's Uncle – was charged with murder, attempted murder, treason and espionage. All in the first degree. Despite how long ago it was, Tanya got to witness via holonet her Uncle's conviction for his murdering her parents. The Council of Aquatis barely allowed him to breath, let alone speak. And because he tried to kill Tanya once again, Milan was tempted to sentence him to death on the spot. But that would deny him the chance to dwell on his crimes. Death would deny the screams of his sister, and Brother-in-law to reach the recesses of his mind, just as they have done to Tanya for the last 12 years.

But that wasn't the cause for the celebration. The real reason was because Jar-Jar was full recovered and in top health. Wanting to thank the one's who helped make it possible, Jar-Jar asked Tanya and Windu if he could meet with whomever aided in saving his life. They saw no harm in that.

Tanya made a couple phone calls to Veldin and Rilgar, contacting both Argaius Carver and Mintoro Scroopulous - AKA Scroop. The young Aquatisan informed the toxicologist and bar owner of Jar-Jar's need to show thanks, so they decided to have a small party at Scroop's Bar.

Carver raised his mug appraisingly, "Here's to Representative Binks complete recovery, and Tanya finally earning justice for her long lost parents." The two blushed embarrassingly.

"HERE-HERE!" Mace and Scroop raised their mugs.

"Thanks guys." Tanya rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Jar-Jar took a quick swing of his Beer Nut Whiskey, smacking his lips with foam dripping down. "Me'sa thank Argee and Scroopie for help saving me'sa," he placed an arm around Tanya, pulling her in close, "And for helping Tanny see she truly is nice-nice kitty." Tanya's face exploded in red. Or purple considering her skin in blue.

"We should be the one's thanking you." The spider crab chortled. "Because of you and the Jedi, our little Tanya is the happiest we've seen her in a long time."

"I'm not all that happy." Tanya stated stubbornly. She chugged half her Grape salt Vodigin, letting the cup slam onto the table.

"HA!" Scroop slapped a claw on the table. "And she's still a terrible liar!" He hooted. "Let me tell you two something," Jar-Jar and Mace leaned in, "This little bounty hunting kitty here always tries to play as if she doesn't care. She plays impassive."

"She's always been like this?" Windu questioned intriguingly.

"Oh yes." Carver chuckled. "Our kitten tries to distance herself. But her heart simply won't allow it." He leaned in, "When she was 11, while on a job with Jango, she fell head-over-heels for a young nobleman's boy named Xuul Haluu?" Tanya's face blushed madly. Jar-Jar giggled at her expense. Mace hid his laughter in a sip of his drink. "And the funny thing is she was assigned to assassinate him."

Mace and Jar-Jar became crestfallen. "Don't worry." Tanya groaned. "The kid is living with his mother and father on Praxis. Safe, sound, and next in line to become Senator."

"And she still keeps tabs on him." Scroop giggled like a nutty school girl. "How cute!" Tanya force yanked a plastic apple off the shelf and onto his head. "OW!" He rubbed his head tenderly.

"Still the ruffian, I see." Carver reminisced adoringly. "It's hard to believe our little kitten hunter has become a Jedi." Her face scrunched, feeling the embarrassment weigh heavily as Mace's smirk grew. "Jango would be so proud of you."

Scroop snapped a claw to Carver's mouth. The Toxicologist regretted his remark. Once again the glee died down in both Mace and Tanya. Both tried not to show it, but Carver and Scroop were trained well enough to notice the eyes of the troubled.

They had been together for over four months, but the sting of Jango's death still lingered. Mace took him from Tanya – guilt. Tanya witnessed Jango's death at the hands of Mace – anger. In a way that's what brought them closer.

"Of course he'd be proud." Tanya sipped her drink. "Now there's someone else to reprimand me when I misbehave." Jar-Jar, Scroop, and Carver snickered. Mace smiled proudly. "And believe me when I say I'm hounded by the Korun here to behave." She pointed a thumb to her master. Closing her eyes, her nose was raised smugly into the air. "I start calling the guy Master and he thinks he can boss me around."

"I don't think, I know." Mace remarked jestingly. "As your Master it is my job to _hound _you and otherwise punish you for your inability to behave properly." Keeping his gaze forward, Mace pressed a fist down on her head, making Tanya's chin fall into her drink. "You will do well to remember that."

Tanya slapped his hand away. Jumping to her feet on the seat, she towered angrily over her master. "Don't start assuming you own me, Baldu!" She pointed a vengeful finger to Windu, "Don't forget, I may be a Jedi now, but I'm still a bounty hunter at heart. I can put your ass under the table in seconds."

Windu nonchalantly raised his fingers to her head. "Not with a temper like that you won't." He flicked her forehead. Scroop, Jar-Jar, and Carver chuckled at their childish behavior. Tanya threw a punch down. Windu languidly stood from the booth. Tanya's fist hit the seat. She growled in outrage. "As I said," he continued to tease, "With that temper, you'll never be able to touch me."

Tanya jumped to the floor, taking a fighters stance. "WANNA BET!"

"Tanny, you'sa needs to relax!" Jar-Jar laughed. "It is a time to be happy and party." He pushed her mug to the other end of the table. "So be happy."

"I'll be happy when I forcefully remove my Master from his high horse."

"Master Yoda can live another 500 years and you still wouldn't have the experience necessary to knock me down." He mocked her jestingly.

"Reg vefovy," her tongue ran along her lips. (_Reg vee-foe-fvee – How lovely._) "I love men who are cocky." She smirked hungrily. She crackled her fingers. The desire to ring his neck surged through his finger. "Makes it all the more delicious when I crush it into dust." She lunged forward, tackling Mace to the floor. Jar-Jar and Carver face palmed themselves. Tanya had Windu in a choke hold. Scroop began placing mental bets. "OW-OW-OW!" Windu had her arms constrained across her back, pushing her into the ground.

"Now about that high horse." He chuckled in her ear.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! YOU CAN KEEP THE HORSE!" Windu released her. Tanya fell flat onto the floor. Windu sat behind her, proud of his accomplishment. "Man…" Tanya whimpered, "I hate this job."

"Being a Jedi?" Jar-Jar questioned.

"Being his Padawan." She sat on her knees. "It's a nightmare – YOW!" Her tail was yanked. She glared back to Windu. He quickly let go of the tail, pretending to be innocent. "I should kill you."

Windu patted her head affectionately, "But you won't."

"Unless it'll make me happy."

"Are you saying you're unhappy?"

"I'm saying you're getting on my nerves."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Then you're fired."

"You can't fire a Jedi."

"I can replace you with another Master."

"Then I can train that Master to press your buttons."

"You two make the perfect pair." Carver whooped. "You sound like brother and sister more than father and daughter."

"Oh he definitely fits the role of the idiotic older brother."

"And you fit the part of the irritating little sister."

"It's my job to irritate you." She retaliated.

"Well you're fired."

"You can't fire a Padawan."

"I can replace you."

"Then I will train that Padawan to irritate you."

Carver and Scroop marveled at how quick the roles have switched. Jar-Jar was bewitched by their behavior. The arguing partners were enjoying the argument. "Tanya and Jango always argued this way." Scroop reminisced, catching Jar-jar's attention. "The most aggravating of situations between them would be settled by a simple jest."

"If we didn't know better, "Carver inhaled sharply, fighting back his nostalgic Sentiment, "You would think Tanya was still arguing with Jango."

"They'sa were that close, huh?" Jar-jar asked with a hint of sorrow.

"Closer than a father could be with his daughter." Carver answered. "He always made her happy."

"I know what else will make her happy." Scroop interrupted, moving from his seat. Windu and Tanya stared in his direction.

Going to a cabinet, Scroop removed a large silver brief case. Tanya's twitched an ear up in bafflement. Windu was curious as to what was in the suit case as well. Jar-Jar and Carver moved the mugs from the middle of the table. Scroop placed the case neatly in the center. Pressing a button, the case unlocked itself. A puff of steam exhausted. The one side of the case opened. Three shelves reclined out. The top had four decks of cards and cups with dice lying next to them. The second had chess boards, fake credits, and note pads. The bottom had rows of neatly stacked poker chips.

Scroop wriggled a mischievous brow. "Shall we tempt you with a game of 21 War?"

Tanya jumped to her feet, gazing daringly into Scroop's eyes. She put her hands to her hips, accepting the challenge. "You are on." She emphasized.

Jar-Jar eagerly agreed to play the card game. Seeing as he had never played, Tanya agreed to teach him. Mace was interested in the card game as well. Though gambling wasn't his cup of tea, it would be a good way to relax.

Just as Tanya and Mace went to refill everyone's mugs at Scroop's mini bar, three consecutive knocks came at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, spooked by the knocks. Jar-Jar noticed the time was 10 at night. Bar or not, on Rilgar you do not open the door after nine, especially on a Friday.

"That must be my 10 o'clock pick up." Carver announced unexpectedly. Reaching into his lab coat, the red and gold eyed scientist lifted a small blue and white capsule shaped vial. Inside was copper spice flakes. The label stuck to the vial read, _10;00pm – spice de mamba._ "Yes!" He recalled. A customer of his had requested a toxin crafted from the scales of the Horned Mamba of the tropical planet Equar. "This was a special order from a friend. Sorry Mintoro. I asked him to meet me here."

"No worries Argaius." Scroop assured him. Tanya took the vial from Carver, curious about its contents. "Any friend of yours is a friend ours."

Tanya studied the powder, intrigued by the functionality. Carver handed her a note card with the instructions for handling the toxin. Carver was bound by law and his morals to include warnings, instructions, and other notices with his newest and latest works.

The powder should be handled with full arm gloves. If made contact with the skin, the spiciness of the toxin seeps and burns through the pores, forcing the moisture out of the section of skin touched. The patch of skin wrinkles and crinkles painfully, squeezing the blood vessels and veins of all their fluids. The skin ultimately dehydrates and dies within 30 minutes. If swallowed or splashed in eyes…have bucket of water handy

"You make the most morbid stuff sometimes." Tanya shuddered.

"Well what's the point of being renowned if you don't make a few unorthodox concoctions?" He took back the capsule, moseying for the door. "Deal me in Scroop. This should only take a second."

Tanya giggled at her grandfather figure. Turning back to the bar full of vintage Vodka's and wines, Mace went on to comment that Carver seemed rather pleased in his creations, despite their being hazardous to others. Jar-Jar being a case in point.

"I know his creations are a bit _unorthodox_," she didn't use the term lightly, "But he's also Certified as neutral and a licensed toxicologist." Mace cocked a dubious brow. "Therefore any work he does or concoctions he creates, or persons he does business with is not only legal, but permitted."

"Now how do you remember laws such as that, but can't remember the Ways of the Jedi?" He questioned cynically.

"The Ways of the Jedi don't get me out of legal trouble."

"Forgive me for taking so long, my friend." They heard Carver apologized. "Here's the powder you asked for."

"Much appreciated Argaius." A gravelly, hollow, British thanked. Tanya and Mace froze. Jar-Jar choked on his drink. "An interesting venue for a business transaction." The voice sent chills down their spines. "This amount should compensate for your hard work." Tanya recognized the voice. But for some reason she was too petrified to turn around.

"Indeed." Tanya. Mace, and Jar-Jar all turned to the door. Carver shook hands with a figure who stood at the door. "Once again, forgive me for the inconvenience."

There was a cloak hood over his head. Regardless, the three Republicans could still make out his face. White goatee and beard, hook nose, wrinkled skin.

Jar-Jar leapt over the table. Standing firmly he roared, "WHAT'SA YOU'SA DOING HERE!" Tanya jumped on him, holding his mouth closed.

Carver stepped aside, taken aback by the abrupt demand. The figure tilted slightly to see inside. His eyes roved over the room. Scroop at the table, Jar-Jar and Mace glaring rancorously, and finally onto Tanya. A sense of dread flowed over Tanya. Mace took a defensive stance; His hand itching to take up his saber.

"My, my," the man chuckled, "How odd to see so many familiar faces in one room." The man smoothly removed the hood from his head, revealing the face of Count Dooku. Tanya felt her heart skip a beat. Jar-Jar and Mace's anger skyrocketed to rage. The Count smirked to the anxious bunch.

"What are the odds…?" Tanya breathed, moving down from Jar-Jar. She still kept a hand in front of him, preventing the Gungan from lashing out. Tanya knew Carver had friends all over the galaxy. But she never knew his range of associates extended to the Separatist government.

Then again, he did have friends in the Republic and Neutral governments. But still - The odds of her friend being friends with Dooku?

"Young Tanya Fett," he chortled. Crossing a hand over his chest her bowed at the waist, "T'is is a pleasure to see you once again." He greeted charismatically.

Wordlessly, Tanya bowed her head. What was she supposed to say? She's only met the man twice now. Both times she's sensed her master become enraged by his presence. Now Jar-Jar was aggravated as well. _Mace said Dooku used to be Yoda's Padawan. _Tanya studied the Count. _YOU BETRAYED US! _Mace shouted in her mind. A sharp jolt struck her heart. Tanya took note of his indifference towards the hostile glares. _What in Gatos did he do?_

"Representative Binks, how wonderful to see you alive and well." Jar-jar did not reply. "And _Mace_," Tanya touched a hand to her heart. Mace hated Dooku saying his name. "You seem to be doing well."

"Do not address me in the familiar!" Dooku grinned at his spite. "Did you know about this?" Windu grumbled hostilely to Tanya.

"No." Tanya swore. Mace glanced over to Scroop. He shook his crab claws, swearing he had no idea either. "We don't know all of Carver's associates." Tanya promised him.

"This is true." Carver concurred. Shame resonated in his tone. "Mintoro and Tanya had no knowledge of my friendship with the count." Mace gritted his teeth, feeling blindsided. Though his expression did not show it, Tanya could sense the pride burning within Dooku. "I met him while…Tanya was away for two years." Not that it was a secret, but Tanya was glad he didn't mention her incarceration.

"It would seem Jango was not the only one who kept secrets from you." Dooku snickered.

A quick shock struck Tanya's mind. _NO! _"It wasn't a secret!" Tanya spat, catching everyone including Dooku off guard. Tanya caught herself in her anger. Clearing her throat she proceeded with her explanation. "I never asked so they never said anything to me!" She could not quell her enmity.

"Understood. I apologize for my presumptions."

"Never knew you could feel sorry!" Windu hissed, stepping in front of Tanya. "After all you did betray your friends for power."

"I merely made a personal decision." Dooku cooed innocently. Held his hands up like a scale. "Republic - Confederates? Jedi or Separatist" he weighed his options. "It's no different than your young Padawan's situation." Windu's nostrils flared. _How dare you compare?_ "She had to make a choice between the Jedi and Bounty Hunters." Dooku keened his gaze onto Windu's face. "Only she was forced to stay a Jedi, wasn't she?" A sharp spark struck Tanya's chest. _That's…not…_Was he right? "I'm willing to wager," Dooku's voice rumbled serenely, "She never wanted to become your Padawan." _Make him stop…someone…_Tanya pleaded in her mind. Her body shuddered sickly. _Don't let him say…_ "After all," _Its' coming! _She dreaded. "You did kill her father." Windu shot out a hand, gripping Dooku by the collar, slamming him against the wall. Tanya snapped her arms around Jar-Jar. Carver and Scroop with dumbstruck. The Count snickered triumphantly. "Master Windu, don't tell me you've allowed your Padawan to become your trigger. Or is it merely the thought that she and I are similar-"

Windu interrupted him by igniting his saber in his face. The Count fell silent. He was daring Mace to lash out. Daring him to kill out of anger. Tanya's tail stiffened. _What is this? _Her voice mentally shook. _I know this sensation. _"Don't you dare compare Tanya to you!" Windu snarled roughly. Tanya's ears jolted upright. Her tail entangled around her leg. _Murderous impulse? _She fretted. _Mace…_"She's nothing like you!" Tanya sensed it like she was watching smoke rise from a fire. Windu was going to kill Dooku. Just like he wanted to do on Geonosis. Though despite his words, regardless of Dooku's ability to steer a conversation to where he corners someone, Tanya was compelled to stop him. Not because she cared about Dooku. But because…killing someone out of spite and anger…_Master Yoda says bad things happen when a Jedi kills out of anger. _She worried. A large lump snaked roughly down her throat.

"Now who are you trying to convince?" Dooku proceeded to taunt. Mace's arm fidgeted. Tanya stepped forward. "Me or yourself?" Mace drew his arm back. One more push. "Because I don't believe you."

Mace's hand twitched. "INTERVENTION!" Tanya threw herself onto her saber arm. Jar-Jar grabbed his other arm. The two yanked him back. "Stop it, MACE!" Carver got between them. Dooku fixed himself, impressed by Tanya's reaction. "I thought we were all here to play cards!"

"Cards?" Dooku enquired.

"Yes." Tanya pressed the button on Mace's saber, extinguishing it. Grudgingly he placed it back on his hip. He nodded to Tanya, confirming he was alright. "We were about to play 21 War." though she knew she would regret it later… "Would you like to join us?" Mace and Jar-Jar stared in dismay. She regretted her offer. At least the tension died down. "That is unless you're scared of losing to a _young Padawan._" She goaded haughtily. Dooku chuckled darkly. The girl was bold – he gave her that. That bold, brazen behavior would be her undoing. "What say you, Count?" She chortled, folding her hands behind her back. "Do you accept?"

"I accept your challenge, Young Fett." He removed the cloak from his shoulders. "I just hope your bravado holds up." Tanya smirked with excitement. Inside she sighed with relief. For now she can keep Mace from striking out. _Maybe now I can figure out what the Count did._

**0-0-0-0**

**Rules of 21 War**

_1) Like the rules of black jack, each player is given two cards. One flipped up, one flipped down._

_2) 150,000 credits worth in chips are distributed to each player._

_3) Bets are placed until all players either stay or fold._

_4) Whichever player busts or has the lowest score is out until the next round._

_5) If players with the highest score are tied, then they are dealt five extra cards as the tie breaker._

_6) Like the rules of war, with the five cards, the players flip them over. The person with the lowest card adds 100 credit in chips to the pile._

_7) When all five cards are flipped, the person with the highest card wins the round and pot._

_8) At the end of each round – 21 or war out come – all chips in center are given to winner. The game ends when all player but one run out of chips._

Tanya sat in between Mace and Jar-Jar. Dooku was between Carver and Scroop. All six players were in the booth. Their mugs were filled to the brim with their preferred beverage. The cards were shuffled, the chips were distributed, and the anxiety was running on high. They were ready for a game.

"Alright lady and gentlemen," Scroop passed around the face up card, "Place your bets and pray to lady luck," then came the face down card, "Money plays, loser stays. Who walks away rich is up to the gods of luck."

Everyone checked their cards. At the same time their eyes roved over the other players, searching for…a unique gesture. Biting of the lip, sweaty palms, blinking incessantly – something that would signify what type of hand they had. So far all were stone faced. It was only the first round.

Jar-Jar placed his bets first. To be safe he bet 20. Tanya found his method sensible and called. Mace as well. Carver wanted to be a little more bold. He rose to 40. Mace, Tanya, and Dooku sensed someone grow uneasy towards the raise. Dooku and Scroop called his bet. Jar-Jar took a quick sip of his drink. He tapped his finger, asking for a card. Scroop passed it along. Tanya slid her fingers, wanting to stay. Mace's fingers jerked, thinking her hand couldn't have been a good one already. All the same he tapped. Carver and Dooku stayed. Scroop took a card. Bets were placed again. Jar-Jar shook his head and folded. Tanya rose to 80. Mace called. Carver folded. Dooku and Scroop met the bet.

The remaining four players met each other's gazes. Who was bluffing? Who had the bad hand? Was someone going to fold or raise?

Tanya saw the 80 credits and raised to 160. She stretched out her arms, letting out a yawn. She took a swig of her drink. Clapping her hands on her face to wake herself up. "Growing tired, Ms. Fett?" Dooku cooed teasingly.

"A little." She breathed. "Haven't exactly slept much." She rubbed her eyes.

"Or could it be…" He trailed off, watching Mace fold his hand, "Your hand is not as good as you're making it out to be?" He called her bet, exaggeratingly slapping the chips to the table. Tanya jolted awake, feeling the chips.

Dooku smiled, prideful in his action. Tanya scoffed challengingly. "Place another bet," Scroop folded automatically, "And find out, Count." She dared brazenly.

_There's that audaciousness again. _Dooku admired inwardly. _Jango or Mace_, he sharpened his gaze,_ which do you take after? _

"Final bet's kids." Scroop announced, moving his attention between the squaring off pair. "What's it gonna be?"

Tanya and Dooku locked gazes. Which was bluffing? Dooku, Tanya, or both? Maybe neither one was bluffing. Both have stayed – not asked for a card – since the round began. If they had a 16 or lower, maybe they would have called for a card. But anything higher would have made it too risky. That meant they've had decent cards. The only question was: _Who had the better hand?_

"Tanya, Count," Scroop sounded impatiently, "Betting or folding? Pick one!"

"Raising!" Tanya slapped down more chips. "320!"

Dooku smiled approvingly. _THAT was Jango. _"I shall match you 320." He placed his chips coolly. Tanya fanned her ears back, bothered by the call. _How good are his cards?_

"Card or staying?" Scroop asked.

"I shall stay." Dooku set his cards down, folding his arms superiorly.

_Are they truly that good?_ Tanya worried. "I stay." She stated confidently. _Why am I sweating this? _She cursed herself. _It's only round one._ She chugged half her drink. The table shook when she set it down.

_Competitive just like Mace. _Dooku marveled. He rested his head onto the top of his hand, admiring the young girl's abrasiveness. _This girl is truly a wonder. _He scrutinized the girl, studying her as if she were a new specimen of animal. _Yet I sense something…something…familiar._

"Show your hands, kids." Scroop disrupted his train of thought.

"Read 'em and Weep, Gents," Tanya dropped her cards, "King and Ace equals 21!"

"GAH!" Jar-Jar and Scroop groaned. "BEATEN BY A 16 YEAR OLD!" Scroop agonized.

"How do you get 21 on the first hand?" Windu asked in amazement.

"Even till this day we don't understand her luck!" Carver rumbled, flustered at his loss.

"HEE-HEE-HEE," Tanya dragged the pile towards her, "Thank you for playing."

"Not so fast." Dooku placed his index finger onto her hands, stopping her from hauling the money away. He fanned his cards tauntingly, "You have yet to see," The cards fell slowly, "My hand." Tanya's shoulders drooped in shock. 10 and Ace. Dooku also had 21.

"Wow." Jar-Jar marveled. "What'sa the odds?"

"Apparently higher than we originally thought." Windu grumbled, disconcerted by the outcome.

"I believe the rules dictate we must do war." Dooku prompted her with an allusion of satisfaction. Tanya and Dooku both moved their hands back. Scroop dealt them five cards, keeping his eyes on the sparks surging between Dooku and Tanya. "Shall we make this little game more interesting?" Dooku toyed with his cards.

"How so?" Tanya responded appealingly.

Dooku took a chip in his fingers, lovingly caressing it with a menacing grin. "With each card we flip, with each chip the loser deals comes a question and a truth about themselves." He purred the last couple words. Tanya's heart skipped a beat. She despised games like this. Her past, with the exception of a few moments, was her biggest kept secret. A secret she tried to put behind her. "Come now, what's the harm?" He continued to tempt. "I can sense you have many questions of me." Tanya diverted her attention away. _He sensed that! _"Being a feline, are you overly curious?"

"That's a stereotype!" She retorted excitedly. "We're no more curious than a human."

"And there you go." Dooku chimed appraisingly. "Simple as that."

"Nothing with you is that simple!" Windu snarled. "You'll ask harmless questions, then pry into her life!"

"Master Windu you think the absolute worst of me." Dooku feigned hurt. "And to think you and I were the best of friends once."

_That makes sense. _Tanya agreed. Dooku was Master Yoda's apprentice at one point. Ergo he was friends with everyone in the order. "How long have you and Master Windu known each other?" She wondered out of the blue.

"I've known your master since he was a Youngling training with simulation droids." He reminisced, making Mace grow flustered. The Korun master turned away in an attempt to block out the story. "I had a hand in training him in the art of saber wielding. That is until Tra'Saa became his master." Tanya was amazed. _They've known each other that long? So how can their relationship be so sour?_

Earlier Dooku stated he made a deep, personal choice to stay a Jedi or become a Separatist. He chose the latter. Tanya knew there were Separatists Senators who were still friends with Republic Senators, regardless of their decision to convert. So why were the Masters so outraged by Dooku? Could it be that they simply didn't approve of his decision? _If I ever decided to leave the order forever, would they give me the cold shoulder despite our friendship? _Tanya's faith in the Jedi started to dwindle. Dooku made a choice in his life that the Jedi didn't support. Would they simply sever ties because of it? The Masters don't exactly talk about Dooku very often. One would think he didn't exist in their lives. _Would Mace, Ahsoka, and Jar-Jar hate me?_ Another occurred to her._ Or is it not as simple as that? _

"Shall we begin?" Dooku set his card up in a line.

_Time to find out. _"Lets."

**(1)**Tanya aligned her cards similar to Dooku's. She flipped the far left card – eight. Dooku flipped – 10. _Dammit! _Tanya cursed. Windu and Jar-Jar bit their lips. Carver and Scroop sat back, interested to see where this would lead. "Let's see…" The Count pondered, tapping his chin. "Here's one: _How are you and Mace fairing?_"

Tanya shrugged, "Good, I guess." She answered halfheartedly. "A lot better than when you last saw us." Of that she was certain.

"That's good." Dooku commended. "It is important for a Master and Padawan to be close." He lectured her. His gaze fell onto Windu. "But it's dangerous to grow too close."

"And it's even more dangerous to take your eyes off a Bounty Hunter." Dooku and Mace glanced over to her. Tanya's finger danced fondly around the rim of her mug. "You never know when we might strike." She flicked her fingers. A chip shot out, whizzing for Dooku's face. The Count smoothly flipped his hand over, catching the chip with the force. It rotated before his smirking face. "Nice catch."

"Thank you." Dooku levitated the chip over to Tanya. The Aquatisan allowed it to hover for a moment. "Shall we continue playing?"

**(2)**Tanya took the chip and threw it into the pile. "Sure." They flipped their second cards. Tanya – Jack. Dooku – eight. "Yay. My turn." She cheered giddily. Her tail poked above the tail, wriggling in sync with wheels turning in her head. "How did you know Jango?"

"He worked for me from time to time." Dooku took a quick sip of his drink. "Of course he had many employers, but I was his main employer." Tanya titled her head. One ear was up while the other went down. "Judging from your reaction he never told you?" He inquired menacingly.

"Again, I never asked." She shrugged. "An Employer is on a Bounty Hunter's list of secrets."

"Even from family?" Jar-Jar exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"If you don't want to be tracked, don't leave a trail." Scroop recited poetically. "That's Bounty Hunter rule number two."

"What'sa numero Uno?"

"Don't live in the live same house twice within a one year period." Tanya answered. "Jango and I did that once…" She hummed, blowing bubbles into her drink. "I wonder if they ever fixed the fifth district in Haven City." A chill rippled down her spine. Mace had a reprimanding glare boring into her. "I'll explain later."

Dooku tossed in his chips, sniggering inwardly. He got a preview of Tanya and Windu's unique banter on Geonosis. To see it again was truly a privilege. _These two definitely are an odd couple._

**(3) **The next cards were flipped. Tanya five, Dooku six. "BY ONE, MAN!" She double face palmed herself.

"Yes…" Dooku purred humorously, "Rue and tingle in anticipation of my next question." Tanya giggled at the quip. The Count was secretly funny. The humor died down with Dooku's question. "_How long ago was it when you met Jango?_"

Tanya couldn't explain it, but the question bothered her. Why would it matter? There were no objections from the arbitrating party. "12 years ago." She answered plainly, not seeing the harm in the question. She set the 100 credits in the pile.

"And your friend here," Dooku directed to Scroop, "Said you are 16 years old." He calculated the timeline in his head. "Four years old." Tanya's back twisted in knots as goose bumps formed. "That's quite young to be a Bounty Hunter. What did your parents think?"

"Just flip your next card!" Tanya directed abruptly. Jar-Jar flinched. Windu, Carver, and Scroop furrowed their brows. Dooku found Tanya's first red zone.

"Very well." Dooku nonchalantly flipped a card – two.

**(4)**Tanya had a nine. "My turn." She jeered, still bothered by the parent inquiry. Leaning in she keened her gaze onto Dooku. The Count held himself in high esteem. He was ready for any question she was going to ask. "You said you made a personal decision," she was referring to Mace and Dooku's previous conversation, "Master Windu said you betrayed the order." That was their argument on Geonosis. "I was there on Geonosis when you asked the Jedi to surrender for mercy."

"Is there a question in your testimonial?"

"If it was a simple decision to defect, I doubt the masters would be as furious with you as they are." Tanya continued with her dissertation. "So now my question becomes: _What did you do to make them so pissed?_"

"I believe your question should be, what _didn't _I do to make them so…_pissed, _as you so blatantly put it_?_" Dooku chortled, placing 100 credits in the pile.

Tanya became bothered by his coldness. He sounded proud for whatever it was he had done. She may have been on Geonosis during the incident, but Tanya only saw the black and white aspects of the fight in the Petranaki Arena. There were more colors to the battle canvas that she wasn't made aware of. And one of the colors was red.

"Would you still like the answer?" Dooku teased her. "Or shall we move on?"

"AN-Answer me." She sputtered dumbly. "What _did _or _didn't _you do?" Dooku leaned on his elbows, resting his grinning face atop of his hands. Tanya felt herself move back. She could feel his brown eyes piercing through to her mind, similar to what Yoda did to her on Tatooine.

"I caused the deaths of over a hundred Jedi." Scroop and Tanya's jaw dropped in horrified disbelief. Carver, Jar-Jar and Windu closed their eyes in shame and sorrow. Carver especially. As a neutralist, Carver's eyes witness the deaths of many. He was not ignorant to the deaths of the Jedi. It was because Tanya was present he felt the sorrow. "Do not look so surprised." The Count chuckled. "Being a Bounty Hunter, you're no stranger to death. You've killed people many a time."

"That's different!" Tanya snapped. "That was a job. A way for Jango and I to make money. You killed people who admired and respected you!"

"And you killed those with family." He retaliated tranquilly. Tanya grunted disturbingly. Pressure built in her head, pressing hard on the front of her brain. It moved everywhere like something was swimming through her head. Dooku gaze grew harder, firmer. Tanya touched her right temple. _My…head…_ Dooku smirked at her discomfort. Tanya gulped hard. _What's…_"So why are you so broken up by the death of Jedi?" A stunning realization befell Dooku. "Oh I see…" He gasped. His gravelly chuckle rang in Tanya's ears. "You're an admirer of Jedi, aren't you?" Tanya's shoulders tensed.

Mace was afraid of this outcome. He could sense Dooku utilizing the force, placing immense pressure upon Tanya. He was forcing her to react, drawing on her emotions towards his line of questioning. And Tanya's emotions toward her parents and Jango were flaring. Yet…somehow…Mace could sense she was fending him off.

"You already asked your question." Tanya pretended to ignore the question. She slapped her final card over, revealing a queen. "Now flip!" Tanya regretted her command. Dooku beat her by an ace. "TUUMAK!"

"No call for such language." He teasingly scolded. "What would Jango say?"

"Is that your question?" She hissed tossing her chips in. "Because if it is, all you need to know is that he would remind me to watch my – huh?" Dooku was boring his eyes into her. Tanya's chest tightened, her breathing became heavy. The organs in her stomach twisted into knots. Pins and needles dug into her head.

**(5) **"What hidden terrors keep you awake at night, Tanya?" Tanya's neck tightened. Within seconds she could barely see straight. "What are you hiding?"

Her equilibrium was lost, making her grow lightheaded. Tanya placed her hands on the table, catching herself. "Ugh…" She timbered to the seat.

Jar-Jar and Mace both caught her, helping her sit up straight. "Tanny, why you'sa wobbly?" Jar-Jar worried. He put a hand to her forehead. No fever. Her face was splotchy. Her eyes couldn't focus. "Tanny?"

"I don't feel so good." She groaned sickly. She buried her face in her arms. "Everything hurts." Her muscles fidgeted. The chills ran along every inch of her body. Her head felt as if it would split. Closing her eyes, Tanya attempted to ignore the pain. Her body shuddered. She whimpered, her teeth clattering together. "My head is burning."

"I'll get her some water." Carver ran to the mini bar.

"I'll get the limes." Dooku scooted out of the seat. Scroop went to his cupboard, grabbing lemons and limes.

Dooku held his hands behind his back, watching Tanya fixatedly. Sweat beaded down her brow. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut, teeth gritting and grinding. Her breathing rasped dryly. Dooku hardened his gaze. Tanya wrapped her arms around her stomach. She began inhaling deeply and exaggeratedly, attempting to lessen the pain. Jar-Jar ran his hand up and down her back, trailing his fingertips gently. He whispered to her, telling her she would be fine.

"Stubborn girl, isn't she?" Windu glared up to the sniggering Count. Chuckling he may have been, Dooku's expression held aggravation. "But even the obstinacy of a Bounty Hunter has its limits." Tanya groaned in a high voice, holding in the cries of pain pounded at her throat. "It just takes a harder squeeze." Windu shot to his feet. Igniting his saber, he slashed at the Count. Dooku dodged back, keeping his hands to his side. Carver and Scroop kept off to the side, appalled by the sudden outbursts. "There's that anger again, Master Windu." Dooku mocked musingly. "I never thought you would let a Padawan mean so much to you." Dooku made sure to keep his hands behind his back. He knew all too well that a Jedi would never strike down an unarmed man. Windu in this enraged state was no exception. He brought his attention back to Tanya. The Aquatisan's purple eyes lifelessly stared back at the two men. "Least of all the daughter of the Bounty Hunter you killed." A booming ring sounded in her ears. Her eyes winced closed. Dooku smiled smugly.

"That's enough, Dooku!" Windu demanded. "Tanya! Block his voice out! Don't listen!"

"Tell me Tanya," Dooku continued nudge, "Does Jango's death still haunt you in the night? Do you still see Mace killing him?" Tanya snapped her hands to her ears, his voice ringing deafeningly. "Master Windu took away the only father figure you had left in this world. And you were forced to watch."

"SHUT UP!" Tanya erupted. The whole room fell silent. Tanya grinded her forehead into the table. Her head pounding from her shout. "SHUT…UP!" Tanya put her hands to the table. Unsteadily she pushed herself up. The muscles in her neck, all sides of her brain ached unbearably. She stiffly drew her legs from under the table. As she struggled to rise to her feet, Jar-Jar and Carver rushed to her aide, helping her up. Tanya waved them away. Her body hung lazily. Dooku was taken aback. For most experiencing what she was, they found it hard to speak, let alone get up and stand. The black rings under her eyes showed it was hard to stay conscious. _Perhaps 'stubborn' is too mild a term. _Dooku thought bitterly. "You don't know…anything about us…" She heaved dryly. "We have…our problems…everybody and their Jedi Mother's knows that. But its not yours…or anyone else's… place…to comment!"

"Is that so?" Dooku challenged.

"YEAH THAT'S…SO!" She coughed. Tanya started loosing the strength in her legs. Jar-Jar and Carver held her by the shoulders. Both were curious as to what was happening to her. "Get out!" She narrowed her slit eyes to Dooku. "GET OUT!"

"I agree Count." Carver growled ragingly. "It's time you returned to Serenno."

Dooku heard a click, and energy whirling. Glancing to the left he saw Scroop holding a blaster pistol to his head. His index claw was mechanical. It parted into four other fingers, allowing him to wield the gun properly and effectively. "And you're going to do it without a fuss."

The Count ran his eyes over the back room. An angered Jedi, an Urchaliin (_Er-kuh-lean_) with a blaster, a toxicologist, a representative, and an ill Padawan all stood against him, glaring daggers. Surely he could handle them. With Tanya in the state she was in, and Jar-Jar and Carver not being fighters, Dooku had a 60 percent chance of victory. But…it would have been too easy.

Dooku raised his hands over his head. "Very well," He acquiesced, "I shall take my leave." He bowed. "Tanya…" He purred. Scroop moved in. Mace stretched a hand in front of her. Jar-Jar and Carver held her closely. Dooku saluted two finger haughtily, "I enjoyed the game. It was quite fruitful." Tanya's legs started to shake. How she wanted to dash across the room and strangle him. How dare her exploit her like this. "I look forward to the day when we can play again."

Carver was revolted by Dooku's actions. In the time he's known him, Dooku's been nothing but courteous. To play on Tanya's emotions the way he did. She was practically ready to fall over.

Tanya gritted her teeth. "_Cmaq Kicdibn!_" (_Si-mock-kik-diben – SMUG BASTARD_) She spat.

Dooku pulled his hood over his head. "Master Windu, your Padawan certainly does have foul language." He ridiculed, walking to the door. "Perhaps her next lesson should be etiquette." Dooku vanished beyond the door, leaving the five with their hostile thoughts and feelings. The second the doors closed…

"BLEH!"Tanya dropped to the floor, vomiting. "_TUMD KXUK JDATO SEIDK!" _(_Toomed ki-shuuk je-dah-toe sai-dik – Damn that snide Count_) Jar-Jar and Carver rushed her to a trash can. They rubbed her back affectionately, easing the vomiting. Her breathing was rapid, choppy as she tried to calm her nerves. "Its like someone was walking around in my head!" She heaved. "No matter how hard I pushed them out…they pushed harder!" She hurled into the trash can once more, still feeling the throbbing ring in her head. On the plus side her aches and pains had all but vanished. But the damage to her ego, her pride still hurt. "_U'vv mito rum xiy peb druc!_" (_Oo-vv mee-toe rum she-ii peb druk - I'll make him pay for this!_)

"Person number four." Scroop grumbled in revulsion.

"What do you mean?" Windu asked confusedly.

"When a person truly gets under her skin, Tanya begins to curse in her native tongue." He elucidated in awe. "In the years I've known Tanya it's only been Hondo and Jango who could rattle her." Scroop was bewildered by his own statement. Windu could see why. Tanya's possibly one of the most impassive younglings he's ever met – besides himself, Plo, and Obi-Wan. Rarely anything will bother her. But this was the first he's heard of Tanya's native tongue being a symbol of her agitation. Up until now…he's never really heard it. "Now it's you and Count Dooku who aggravate her." Scroop pressed on. "With you it's all in good fun." Scroop admired that. "But with the Count…" He shook his head, the concern emanated from his eyes, "It's like Tanya has found a rival she has no chance of combating."

"Quite the contrary." Mace corrected him. "Tanya did well. Not many can fend off of Sith Lord's Drain Knowledge."

"PUH…ACK! COUGH! Drain knowledge…" Tanya gurgled. Her eyes were blood shot.

"It's a technique Dark Jedi possess," Windu explained in a troubled tone, "It allows them to sift through your memories."

"You mean he was reading my mind?"

"In a sense, yes. The pains you were feeling derive from one resisting the power." He clarified with a hint of pride. "Dooku was correct about your being stubborn. And it was your animosity towards others getting into your head that fended him off. But I'm afraid that's not enough to keep him from trying again."

"Maybe you should get her back home." Carver advised. "Your ship should be fixed by now."

"That'sa good idea." Jar-Jar helped her up. "It was a nice to be seeing you'sa two again. Me'sa hope to see you again." Scroop and Carver bowed their heads, hoping to meet again. As long as Tanya was with them it was a guarantee.

"Thank you both." Windu shook their hands. Jar-Jar walked Tanya outside. "I will take care of her. You have my word."

"Do not worry, Master Windu." Carver chuckled. "If we didn't think you were right for Tanya, we would have fought to take her back."

"And believe us when we say you're right for her." Scroop agreed. Windu bowed his head, grateful for their faith in him.

"And Mace" Carver called to him before he could exit out the door, "I swear to you, I did not intend for this to happen."

"I know." Mace smiled halfheartedly. "Neither did I."

**0-0-0-0**

Upon returning to Coruscant, Windu and Tanya stopped off at the Senate wanting to drop off Jar-Jar. He said his good nights to the two, wished Tanya well, and made his way into the Senate building.

Arriving at the temple, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Kit Fisto awaited their arrival in the main hall. The two masters took note of Tanya's irregular strides. She was wobbling, losing her footing a couple of times. Windu had to hold her by the shoulders.

"What happened to her?" Obi-WAN gasped. "Someone drug her drink?"

"Count Dooku made an appearance on Rilgar." Windu answered. Obi-Wan's eyes flared. Fisto and Yoda exchanged perturbed glances. "He used Drain Knowledge and she subconsciously fought him back." Tanya fell to her knees. Windu knelt down. Her head bobbed and swung languorously. She was still feeling the effects from the mind sifting. It left her in a zombie like state. "He hit her pretty hard. When she tried to stand I think it made things worse."

"I'm fine…" She mumbled. Putting her hands to the wall, Tanya pulled herself up. Mace had his hands ready in case she fell again. "I just need…" she panted. Her voice lacked emotion. Her tone was low, "To walk it off." She scaled along the wall. Yoda watched her intently. Seeing Tanya so devoid of life was a rarity.

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Mace offered.

"You're my master, not my babysitter." She giggled lethargically. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay. Just call if you need anything." Tanya nodded her head, continuing down the hall. Windu watched disappointedly as his Padawan limped off to her room. "I allowed this to happen." He cursed himself, earning the attention of the other three masters. "I allowed Dooku to prod through her head. If I would have stopped him…"

"Then you would be coddling her." Fisto interjected. Mace was befuddled by his comment. "Tanya is going to face individuals who can get into her head," The Nautolan revealed the harsh reality, "If you always hold her hand she'll never learn to block them out on her own. She fought Dooku off, yes? That's why she is in this state?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Agree with Master Fisto, I do." Yoda grunted. "But be wary you should. Tanya's anger towards Dooku, flaring it is."

"And we all know what Dooku does with anger." Obi-Wan recollected.

"He turns it into Hate," Windu rumbled, "And turns the person towards the dark side."

**0-0-0-0**

Tanya sat curled in the shower, holding her knees close to her chest. The water patted down her neck and back, easing the tense nerves. Tanya rocked back and forth, her eyes boring an imaginary hole into the tile. Dooku's words, his face, his person plagued her thoughts, taunting her as she relived him getting to her. Worse…it was much worse than that. He knows her. Either through Jango, Carver, or Windu - whoever it was that knew Tanya, Dooku now knew her. And he was going to play her again.

"That bastard!" She snarled quietly. "That arrogant, snarky, son of a-" She slammed the side of her fist into the shower wall. The force exploded from her, blowing the door open and the bathroom condiments askew. "That bastard..." She pounded again. "That bastard." She whimpered, hammering her fist again. "That…rat…bastard."

**Okay, that's good enough. I'll update my other chapters next time. See you guys later.**

**Oh and I switch between Mace and Windu on a whim. I like both names.**


	12. Even a Jedi Suffers from PTSD

**Even a Jedi**

**Suffers from Post Traumatic Stress**

**Another chapter added in the middle. Enjoy people. BTW! Refer to Wookiepedia – Star Wars search site – in case you're confused about certain tidbits mentioned.**

**_An injury in battle vanishes with time. But the trauma of that injury lingers._**

Five days had passed since Tanya and Mace returned from Rilgar with Jar-Jar. Tanya's aches and pains may have dissipated, but Mace could sense the trauma residing within her mind. The new found fear wrenching at her heart and mind, and it came in the form of Count Dooku.

The Count had employed a technique known as Drain Knowledge unto Tanya. During their tense card game, Dooku proposed an idea to Tanya. Loser has to answer any question asked by the winner. At first it was harmless. But as the game proceeded the questions, the atmosphere grew edgy, uncomforting. Dooku continuously pushed Drain Knowledge onto her. Subconsciously Tanya fought him back. Her stubbornness and animosity towards others knowing what she's thinking prevented him from probing too deep. As a result Tanya started to grow ill. Yet she still fought to the point where she could barely stand.

Dooku believed he gained the upper hand over Tanya by stating he was responsible for killing over a hundred Jedi. Tanya became distraught by the news. Dooku continued to torture her by creeping slowly into her parental history. Touching sensitive subjects such as Jango's death and her parents. Tanya and Mace truly believed that if they were allowed to proceed, Dooku would have learned about her parents, Kashjeen, and he would have warped her. But Tanya was strong. Stronger than Mace could have ever philosophized in his wildest dreams. Yet despite this, the Korun was still apprehensive.

If Scroop was right, and Tanya only speaks in her native tongue when a person truly gets under her skin, then Dooku reached the bone that night. And the Count was more than aware of his actions. Mace could sense Dooku thriving off Tanya's anger. The greater her anger towards him, the more satisfied he had become. Yet there was something else. Something Dooku was looking for in Tanya. A kindred spirit, maybe? He did state he and Tanya were victims of extenuating circumstances. That they both were – in some ways – forced to make a choice between two sides they held great admiration for.

Either way they spilt it, Mace couldn't ignore the fact that Tanya had her mind and heart ravaged. Leaving her mentally in shambles. Mace had asked Tanya, as well as made a personal request to Master Yoda to allow Tanya to take some time off to mentally recover. The request was granted.

Five days was the same as months. Tanya couldn't sleep, she could barely eat, and when she walked through the temple she stumbled over astromechs and tripped over her own feet. Her eyes carried a voidance of life as if she were constantly staring off into space. At night she would stare off into space, waking in the morning with jet black rings under her eyes. Master Gallia walked into the cafeteria one day and saw Tanya staring at a pineapple. Just staring made Gallia wonder if Tanya was waiting for it to do a trick. When she tried to talk to her, Tanya was unresponsive. Mace and the other masters became convinced Tanya was not in the right state of mind during one of her rounds through the senate.

Senator Burtoni – A Kaminoan with a silver tongue known for verbally beating down all whom she deemed inferior – came across Tanya moseying about. The Senator demanded Tanya removed her _primitive person from the halls of nobility._Tanya simply walked past her, prompting the Senator to file a complaint Tanya was being defiant. The complaint was just as swiftly thrown out as it was brought in.

Milan was baffled by Tanya's behavior as well. Ever since she could remember, Tanya was as lively as fireworks. To be as unresponsive and lethargic as she was acting was listed as an astronomical event that only occurred at the turn of the millennia. Madam Mothalia – the Insectiian (_In-sec-tee-an_) moth woman from Kankoona – snuck up behind Tanya and licked her tail for five minutes without her reacting.

More had happened to Tanya that night than just a simple intrusion into her psyche. Tanya was left an empty shell, tormented by her thoughts. She had overcome many obstacles in her young life. Now's the time to face this one. Or risk remaining in a dazed stupor for the rest of her life.

"FIX HER!" Milan demanded of the council. Yoda and Fisto grumbled in the back of their throats.

Mothalia had accompanied the aggravated Aquatisan, wanting to get more insight on Tanya's recent behavior. And keeping the Lady Ruler from lashing out too violently might have been on the agenda. Mothalia's velvet green skin toned out with her long maroon dress. At both sides of the hip the dress split. Around the waist was a black X-band belt with a golden buckle and three gold strips hanging down. Her thigh high boots showed off her legs in a seductive manner. The upper half of her dress hung off her shoulders. The sleeves were little puffs. A platinum choker with a heart pendant hanging fro ma chain donned her neck.

"Kashjeen killing her parents was bad enough!" Milan scolded them callously. "But now I'm learning an old acquaintance of yours put her in a comatose state!"

"It's not as if we planned this, Lady Milan." Mace explained to her serenely, hoping she would follow his lead. "We have no control over who Tanya or any of our young ones meet." He clarified regretfully. "Count Dooku is no exception."

"She never would have met Dooku if it weren't for you Jedi!"

"Noo that's nae entirely fair, lassie." The Scottish accented Baroness reprimanded the Queen. **(**_I decided to change her ethnicity. Please correct me if the speech pattern in incorrect._**)** "Ye cannae blame th' Jedi fur everything that's happened tae Tanya." Milan folded her arms crossly, glaring out the window and the passers by. "You seem tae forget, she's bin a Bounty Hunter her entire lee! Jango worked fur th' Count wi'oot her knowledge. Sae even if she wasn't a Jedi, Tanya wis bound tae huv a run in wi' him sooner or later."

"Alas Madam Mothalia, that outcome came sooner than any of us would have liked." Obi-Wan concurred. He glanced over to Mace, wanting to direct his theory to him for assurance. "And I believe it was no accident Tanya and Dooku have met on two different occasions."

Mace blurted a scoff in agreement. "I've been with the order for too long to believe in accident or coincidence."

"In agreement, with you both I am." Yoda grumbled. "Inevitable, Tanya and Dooku's meeting was."

"What do you mean?" Milan questioned crossly.

"They mean Tanya and Dooku may have been destined to meet." Fisto clarified. He waved a hand, urging her to calm down. "For reasons we cannot explain, Tanya and Dooku have been permitted to meet."

"Their second meeting appeared to be a test." Mace continued, feeling the situation making greater sense than five days ago. "A way for the two to get a sense as to who it is they are truly dealing with."

"And what will the third meeting bring? HUH?" Milan challenged. "Maybe I'll be hosting her funeral next." Her voice screeched shrilly. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to bury her parents? My two best friends? I couldn't sleep for months."

"You don't think I'm worried too?" Mace snarled defensively. "We are Master and Padawan – friend and Ally. The last thing I want is to put her harms way."

"Which is all that awaits her so long as she remains with you!"

"Forgive my insolence, Lady Milan, but you are the last person I expect to lecture me on child safety!" Mace's voice exploded. Milan took a step back, offended by his tone. "You believed a four year old girl killed her parents and chased her down for 12 years! Now you're trying to tell me she's better off with you than she is me?"

"You didn't know her 12 years ago!"

"And you haven't known her the last 12 years! But Jango did!" A powerful sensation of relief befell Mace. _Jango knew her…_He whispered inwardly. "For 10 years Jango protected and raised her." He proclaimed dutifully. "For 10…years…" Mace rose from his chair, "Tanya has fought to prove her innocence and live a life that had been ripped from her grasp so long ago!" He approached onto Milan, making her stagger back. "Then two years ago she had been thrown in prison, forever to wrought for trying to claim justice for one wrong, since she couldn't claim it for the other!" He put a finger in Milan's face, "AND NOT YOU NOR ANYONE ELSE LIFTED A SINGLE FINGER TO HELP HER! YOU! THE PEOPLE OF HER PLANET!"

"Mace!" Obi-Wan sprang from his seat. "At ease, my friend."

Mace cleared his throat, composing himself. He firmed his stare back to Milan. The Aquatis queen gazed in fright, scared of Mace raising his voice again. "Tanya's life may not be perfect," he proceeded with grudging calmness, "But it's a hell of a lot better than it used to be. She has friends – those she can count on to save her if she's in a bind. People that she has proudly called family. She's even named a Togrutan as her sister." He pointed to the wall as if Ahsoka were there. "She doesn't have to run, hide, fear for her life, or worry that someone will stab her in the back. For once she can relax and enjoy living."

"'N' she'll enjoy it even mair whin ye figure oot whit's wrong wi' her." Milan chortled. "But how do ya get a stubborn kitten like that tuh open up?"

"Contact Master Tiin, I shall." Yoda proposed. "On Coruscant he should be."

"Saesee?" Fisto chimed confusedly. "Are you sure he can help?"

"Skilled in Force Empathy, Master Tiin is. Help Tanya, I'm sure he can." Yoda smiled confidently. Mace nodded to the Grand Master with unwavering concurrence. "Master Windu. Where is Tanya?"

"Let's see…" Mace tapped his chin ponderingly, "Right about now..." His attention, with a humored smile, fell onto the center Spire tower, "I'd imagine she's lying on one of the protruding ledges of the Tranquility Spire."

Mothalia's jaw gaped in petrified shock. She ran to the council window, gawking at how much higher the spire was, and far away the ground was from it. "Whit's th' lassie daein' a' th' wey up thare?"

"Enjoying the morning breeze, I'd imagine." Mace laughed. His smile faded. He stared sadly to the spire, envisioning Tanya. _May that breeze sooth the storm devastating your mind._

Tanya stood on the edge of the spire ledge. Tanya inertly gazed at to the horizon and all of Coruscant that was displayed before her. Her tail lazily wagged left to right, stalling before sweeping to the next side.The gentle flow of the breeze wafted over her face, blowing strands of her hair in rhythmic waves.

Despite the tranquil winds whistling against the five spires, Tanya's mind was thundering with affronted rage. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, trying to cease her nerves from shaking.

The cards could still be heard being passed around. The chips clattered as they were tossed into the pile that generously increased with each toss. The aroma of high price alcohol was still rife in her nostrils. The sound of the mugs touching onto the table rang throughout her ears. And worst of all… "Grr!" Her fingers stiffly curled into a fist. "Worst of all…" She growled. That sinister grin grew wider as he purged deeper into the recesses of her mind. His voice…rang in her ears like a requiem knell. Tanya could still see his bright brown eyes boring a hole into her soul. "That bastard…"

_I look forward to the day when we can play again._ Tanya's fingers trembled on her arm, her nails digging into the blue skin of her upper arm. _I'm willing to wager she never wanted to become your Padawan. _Her breathing was slow and steady, but her heart was beating like a drum. _After all…you did kill her father. _Her teeth gritted, grinding heatedly. "Damn…him…" Her brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed harshly onto the city. Mirage like energy flooded from Tanya, surrounding her in streams of force energy. The energy rippled in the shape of a barrier, cutting off the wind from touching Tanya, and wafting her hair upward. "Damn…you…" she bit her lip, "Dooku…"

"If you keep glaring like that," A gruff, rumbling voice chuckled, "You'll give yourself wrinkles." Tanya's energy died down, giving the wind access to blow against her. She twisted around. "Right there." A salmon colored finger touched the center of her forehead. The skin was rough yet smooth. "You're far too young for wrinkles. You should smile more." Tanya glanced past the finger. A male Iktotchi was bending forward, smiling tenderly as his finger remained static on her forehead. "Good evening, Padawan Fett." He greeted warmly. His finger left her forehead as both hands folded behind his back, giving Tanya clear view of the upside down horns hanging down the shoulders of the Jedi tunic. "I'm Jedi master Saesee Tiin." He bowed his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Master Tiin." Tanya greeted back apathetically. "Not to be rude or anything, Master, but how did you get up here?"

"Same as you." He motioned a hand to the hover speeder parked next to Tanya's.

Tanya quirked an ear bemusedly. _I didn't even hear him. _She gasped inwardly. _Guess I was spaced out farther than I thought._

"Funny that you would come here." Tiin observed, regaining her attention. The master sauntered to the edge, gazing out into the afternoon sky basking over the incessantly moving city of Coruscant. "I found myself, and many of the other masters, coming to this place when we were younglings." Tiin inhaled the evening air, a sensation of bliss filling him. "The crisp clean air always aided us in coping with our traumatic experiences, as well."

"Traumatic?" Tanya questioned confusedly. "Who's traumatic?" Tiin faced her, addressing the denial in her voice. "I'm just up here for the air."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Tanya." Tiin comforted her. "Even Jedi suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"That's impossible!" Tanya growled, feeling offended. "I'm a Bounty Hunter!" She crossed her arm, sneering off to the side. "I don't get PTSD!"

"Everyone get's PTSD, Tanya." Tiin assured her undeniably. "Even Bounty Hunters have found themselves petrified from one thing or another after a job."

"Yeah, well not me!" Tanya stated with angered conviction. The wind picked up, a massive gust blowing Tanya's hair and Tiin's tunic violently. "Nothing has ever terrified me into a petrified stupor!"

Tiin folded his arms sternly. He had figuratively constructed a wall around himself, showing he would not be swayed by the wind drawn on by Tanya's flaring fury. "So your blackouts brought on by the deaths of your parents wasn't terrifying?" Tanya's eyes widened with horror. Tiin furrowed his brow, realizing he struck a chord.

Memories of Tanya's parents flooded into her mind. The hotel, Kashjeen slicing them apart with nothing but a steak knife…their blood splattered across the floors, walls, and Tanya's tiny body. The image was more horrifying ever since Tanya began regaining pieces of her lost memory. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her tail entangled around her leg as she trembled like a cat in the rain.

Tiin sighed heavily, his point being proven. "Tanya the trauma you're suffering – if what Mace told me is true – is derived from your animosity towards others…" He tapped his head, putting it in layman's term, "People getting into your head." Tanya hmphed humorously. Animosity was the kinder way of putting it. She's known to kill any who try to impede upon her mind. "When Count Dooku used Drain Knowledge," Tanya tensed at the mention of his name, "According to Mace you subconsciously fought him off. The more questions he asked, the greater your defenses became, increasing the strain on your mind, and leaving an imprint."

"In other words…"

"Fighting off Drain Knowledge makes you sick." He chuckled. "And later the trauma from that technique lingers, making you feel beaten down."

"No kidding." Tanya spat. She glared daggers off to the side, baring her teeth bitterly. "I can still feel that bastard rummaging through my head." Her fingers tightened their grip on her arms, leaving finger marks. "I can still hear him, and feel his eyes boring into mine."

"And you always will." Tiin revealed the harsh truth. "The only question is whether you will allow it to cripple you, or will you use it to make yourself stronger?"

Tanya gazed to the master with uncertainty, then two her hand. The palm was discolored, agitated. She could see her veins; feel the strength they once contained all but dissipate. Five days may have only passed, but Tanya felt as if years had gone by. Her spirit left the hands she once proudly used to fight along side Jango. She had become so lifeless and lethargic she could feel her muscles diminishing. And all because some old man got lucky in cards and asked a few meaningless questions about Jango. Man! How pathetic was she? People got in Jango's head all the time. If he could see how restless she had become because of one guy, he would scold her until she turned 50. There was only one way to remedy that.

"Master Tiin," She smiled proudly to him, "Can I ask you for a favor?" Tiin raised a curious brow.

"I wonder how Tanya's doing." Mace wondered to Fisto, strolling down the temple halls. "It's been close to an hour. I wonder if Master Tiin is making any progress."

"We haven't heard any explosions, so things must be fine." He jested.

"With the state she's in, I doubt Tanya could cause a small pop." Mace stated dismally. "I knew the trauma of Drain Knowledge was damaging," he clenched a fist, a sensation of failure flowing through him, "But had I known the damage would be this severe, I would have…"

"As we said, you can't keep protecting her." Fisto lectured her. "Tanya's going to face difficult challenges – you and I both know that." Mace nodded wordlessly. "What matters is how she deals with them."

"Once again, you're right." Mace agreed reluctantly. "But I still can't help but wonder what they're doing."

Just then the training hall door shot open. "AAHH!" _CRASH! _

"Huh?" Mace and Fisto gawked.

Tanya had crashed against the wall, collapsing upside down onto her head. "Ow…" She groaned, flipping onto her butt. "That hurt…" She rubbed her head tenderly.

"Uh…Tanya?"

The young Aquatisan turned her dreary eyes to the bewildered Mace and Fisto. "Oh…" she waved unenergetically to the two Jedi, "Hello Master Windu, Master Fisto."

"What are you doing?" Mace asked with concerned confusion.

"URGH!" Tanya pushed herself up. "Getting my tail handed to me for the umpteenth time by Master Tiin."

"And that will continue to happen until you start fighting seriously." Tiin warned her, meandering from the room. He folded his arms smiling complacently to the aggravated Padawan. "I thought the daughter of Jango is supposed to be more skilled than this." Mace cringed at Tiin's remark. Tanya dropped her head. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. "Where's your sense of pride? Or do Bounty Hunters not back up their boasts?"

A vein popped in Tanya's temple. "DON'T COUNT ME OUT YET, TIIN!" She drew her saber, pointing it to the Master rancorously. "Just because you got in a few lucky shots doesn't give you cause to boast!" She held the saber in both hands, spreading her feet in a fighter's stance. "I'm not stopping yet!"

"That's what I like to see!" Tiin drew his saber. "Fighting spirit!" He took a stance. "Now come at me!"

"With pleasure!" Tanya kicked her feet up to the wall behind her and pushed off. Her saber and Tiin's clashed. Tiin was shoved back.

Mace and Fisto went to the door, watching Tanya and Tiin clash sabers. Tanya fell forward a couple times and Tiin came down onto her. But Tanya managed to dodge and retaliate. Mace smiled when he saw Tanya begin to enjoy herself while sparring. She was beginning to seem like her old self.

"See." Fisto leaned against the wall. "In the end she turned out fine."

"I suppose she did." Mace sighed. "And here I doubted her." He cursed himself.

Tanya's saber was swiped from her hand. She crouched down and sprang forward. Her foot lashed out. Tiin stepped back effortlessly. Tanya then flipped herself forward, and axe kicked for Tiin's head. She hit the floor. "Give up yet?" Tiin teased her.

"NOT A CHANCE!" She quickly got back to her feet, holding her hands protectively. "I'm not quitting until I hit you at least once!"

"Then you may as well quit now." Mace teased her, meandering to the middle of the combat floor. "As I told you five days ago," he flicked her forehead, "With a temper like that you'll ever be able to defeat anyone."

"GRR!" Tanya summoned her saber to her hand, challenging Windu to a battle. "Put your saber where your mouth is, Baldu, so I can knock you off that horse!" Tiin slowly edged away, joining Fisto by the door.

"You already tried to knock me from my horse, remember?" He mocked her, languorously draw his saber. "I twisted your arm."

"You know better than that, Baldu." Tanya flourished her blade then took a stance. "I never learn."

"That you don't." Windu took a stance. "So allow me to pound the lesson into your thick skull." Windu launched forward.

"I welcome you to try!" Tanya lashed out next. Their sabers clashed relentlessly. Neither one letting up as the other struck with all their strength.

Gradually Tanya and Windu began to smile, enjoying to bout between them. Finally after five days Tanya had returned to her old self. _Welcome back. _

**Okay enough of the mid story fillers. **

**As for the Scottish language of Mothalia, I used a Scottish translator so I used the language properly.**

**See you guys later.**


	13. Only When Necessary

**Only When Necessary **

**There's not going to be much to this chapter. Just a lot of talking. Little bit of action. **

A month had gone by since Tanya faced her fear of the hotel room on Pokitaru. Since then, Windu had been working with her on finding ways to curb the anger that had been gathering within her for the last 12 years. He would help her fill holes in her memory that were blocked by her black outs. Most of Tanya's child hood and teen years were finally coming into light. Though there were a few times where she was glad that she didn't remember certain events. Those memories were of the times that she lost control and completely eliminated someone brutally. She couldn't believe that she was capable of acts like that. She may have been a bounty hunter, but Jango always taught her to never kill out of hatred. And Tanya's black outs were caused by her hatred. Tanya started to become frightened of herself. Frightened that, if her hatred could really do that sort of damage, what would happen if it was ever unleashed and the jedi were around her? Or worse; what if Windu and Ahsoka were at the end of her weapon? That's when Windu told her, "Our emotions are part of who we are. To fight against them would destroy us. So instead you should try to understand them and find out what's the cause. That way you don't feel afraid to show a little emotion." Tanya took his advice and memorized it. Unfortunately it didn't quell the fear still lingering within her. Only this wasn't a fear of herself. It was the fear of others, besides Yoda and Windu learning who and what she truly is. A bounty hunter with a strong urge to kill at times. An urge, she feared, could never truly be controlled.

As per her month of emotional rehab, Tanya would take minor missions such as going on prisoner escorts, supply delivery, senate patrol, and ETC. She didn't complain. She and Windu both agreed that a calm, serene scene is what she needed for right now. However, that calmness she would try to achieve hid the storm within the temple.

**}=_={**

Tanya awoke in her room, greeted by the sounds of morning traffic. She opened the shades and the sun shined in her face. Normally a sunrise would make Tanya's day. Telling her it was a new day, a bright future was ahead. But lately, it only meant one thing, "Time for Ahsoka to get on my ass." Ahsoka and Tanya had been arguing and fighting each other nonstop since she returned. Ahsoka didn't enjoy Tanya keeping secrets from her. But Tanya doesn't feel that all of her secrets should be let out. They're called secrets for a reason. Besides, whatever Ahsoka didn't know Windu was already aware of. She didn't feel the need to explain herself twice. Least of all to another Padawan. "Ugh! I wonder if Windu will allow me to remain in my room the whole day." She grumbled. She sat on her bed, folded her hands behind her head and lied back. "I swear, between her and Luminara, I might just make another escape attempt." She hissed. "I'm not paid enough to deal with their crap."

Luminara and Tanya didn't hate each other, they just didn't get along. Luminara finds that Tanya's methods – attitude – are perturbing and unorthodox. When Tanya would train in the training room, a few times Luminara would watch her and sees that Tanya is fighting to kill. Not only that, but the way she speaks to Windu – though playful banter between Master and Apprentice – was seen completely disrespectful. Luminara believes that because they have the title as master, there should be a boundary of respect. She doesn't believe in arguing Padawans. Luminara didn't tolerate her behavior either. Luminara believes a jedi should be loyal to the jedi order and only the jedi order. Tanya is still loyal to the bounty hunters. And that made Luminara doubt Tanya's character. But Tanya never cared what Luminara thought. She just went on her merry way.

Tanya's main issue with everyone on Coruscant is that they keep asking…scratch that, they demand that she changes her behavior. Stop being a bounty hunter and start being a jedi, a servant to the republic. Tanya, though it's happening slowly, refuses to change for anyone but herself. And because of that, certain people give her a hard time. And she gives it right back. "Hmph! If they want me to change, then they'd need to know the truth behind me." She held up a hand in front of her face, "And everybody knows that people are only your friends until they know the truth." She clenched her hand into a fist. "Wonder what you all would do if you knew the things I was capable of. Hm?" Her hand began to tingle. Tanya unfolded it. The blue and white sparks appeared again. "What on Aquatis is this stuff?"

**}=_={**

In the temple briefing room, Plo Koon, Fisto, Windu, and Luminara were having discussions about missions completed, and mission other jedi had gone on. "In recent news," Fisto began, bringing up a list of missions, "Rex and Cody's inspection of the Rishi Moon base turned into a mission to protect Kamino. The base was lost. New means of protecting Kamino are being established." He passed the baton to Plo.

"Masters Skywalker and Kenobi are accompanying Senator Chuchi to Orto Plutonia." He informed them. "Certain _Political _complications arose. But they're going to try and resolve it."

"Well knowing Skywalker and Kenobi, things will turn out okay." Windu remarked optimistically. "Now next-" he was interrupted by Jocasta appearing on the monitor. "Madam Jocasta? Is everything alright?"

"_I'm sorry to interrupt,"_ She bowed apologetically. _"I'm afraid they're at it again."_ She informed them with an ominous tone.

"_QUIT PULLING MY TAIL TOGRUTA!"_

"_THEN LET GO OF MY MONTRALS AQUATISAN!"_

Jocasta flinched as something crashed and broke. A chair flew past her head. "_Please hurry!_" The call ended.

Windu sighed heavily and put an annoyed hand to his head. "What's going on?" Luminara asked. Fisto had a raised eyebrow as well. "It would seem that _Fett _and Tano are rough housing a bit much."

"Mine and Skywalker's Padawan haven't been on the friendliest of terms as of late." Windu explained grudgingly. "And it's high time we cease this petty fight."

**}=_={**

There was a small crowd of droids gathered. Jocasta watched with a horrified expression. Ahsoka had Tanya by the neck and slammed her onto a desk. She punched Tanya continuously in the face. She then pried her off and threw her into an archive shelf, knocking it over. "I hope that hurt!" Ahsoka grinned.

Tanya got on her hands and feet and shook her whole body. "Not really." Tanya smirked. "I've taken better punches than that." She dusted herself off, showing she wasn't impressed. "Then again I shouldn't expect a jedi to know how to throw a punch." Ahsoka growled in the back of her throat. Her pride bruised. "Time for me to show you how to fight." Ahsoka and Tanya began circling each other, getting ready to pounce the moment one of them twitched. Ahsoka charge forward, fist raised. Tanya shot out a hand and caught her with the force. Tanya immediately pulled her hand back, bringing Ahsoka closer. She unleashed a barrage of punches to Ahsoka's stomach and face. She then followed with a duck, raised her leg and kicked Ahsoka in the ribs, knocking her into a shelf. "Now that's how it's done." Tanya elucidated smugly. "But as if said, I wouldn't expect a jedi to know this." Ahsoka refused to take that lying down. She brushed off the pain and got to her feet, ready to charge again. "Give it up Ahsoka!" Tanya spat, panting heavily. "This isn't a light saber duel! I have the advantage!"

"Then allow me to change tactics!" Ahsoka drew her saber. "Let's see you match me now Bounty hunter!" Ahsoka held her saber in her usual style and charged. Tanya took the challenge and drew hers. She threw it up, catching Ahsoka's. The two were dead locked for a moment. Their sabers separated and they continued to clash. The moment they went for each other's necks, their sabers flew from their hands. "What?" Next they were floating in the air and their heads bashed together. "OW!" They both cried, falling onto the ground. "What the hell is you head made out of?" Ahsoka moaned. "Steel plating?"

"Your Montrals aren't exactly pillowy soft either!" Tanya spat.

"THAT-IS-ENOUGH!" They heard someone roar. The two girls looked to the side. Fear filled their bodies. Windu, Luminara, Plo, and Fisto had arrived. Jocasta stood next to them, symbolizing that she had called them. She excused herself.

Ahsoka and Tanya immediately jumped to their feet. Ahsoka rubbed her arm shamefully. Tanya, however, crossed her arms and sneered at one of the shelves. Truthfully, she didn't want to look her master in the eye. Though, she did hear her master sigh with disappointment. Ahsoka saw Plo glare at her scornfully. Ahsoka dropped her gaze. Not able to look her master in the eye. "So girls," Luminara began, "Master Windu tells us that you've been arguing a lot lately." Ahsoka and Tanya glared to each other. "How…did it start?" She asked, mainly looking at Tanya. Tanya returned her sneer with a glare.

"If you're going to blame me Unduli, you'd better put your eyes on the Togruta!" She hissed. "I was minding my own business, when she came in here and started ragging on me!"

"I didn't rag!" Ahsoka snapped. "I made a comment."

"That went on for ten minutes!"

"It doesn't matter how it started!" Windu remarked harshly. "All that matters is that this is the hundredth time this month that you two have been fighting." He stated, reminding how many times they've disrupted others. "When are you two going to stop this?"

Windu lowered their sabers back into their hands. "When Tanya admits that she was wrong for keeping things like her black outs a secret!" Ahsoka snapped, pointing an accusing finger. "Not only are we her ally's, we're her friends, her family. She shouldn't keep secrets from us."

"I don't care if you guys are my blood relatives or Lady Milan, I don't need to tell you guys everything!" She howled, getting into Ahsoka's face. "I'm entitled to have secrets! If you don't like it, that's your problem! I'm not losing any sleep over it!"

"What's wrong Tanya?" Ahsoka sneered. "You don't trust the jedi?"

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Tanya sneered back, imitating Ahsoka's voice. "You don't trust the bounty hunter?"

"ENOUGH!" Fisto commanded. The two girls went silent. The other three master's eyes fell onto him. Fisto is known for being laid back. It was rare that he raises his voice. "I don't care who started it! I don't care who trusts who! I don't even care if you BOTH have deep, dark secrets!" He scolded harshly. Tanya's tail wrapped around her leg fretfully, but she kept an impassive expression on her face. "This petty argument has gone on long enough. If you were in a battle and you two were acting this way, your entire squad would be thrown into a state of confusion and you would be blown away."

Ahsoka and Tanya dropped their heads shamefully. "Sorry my masters." They both said.

"We don't want apologies." Luminara hissed. "Apologies mean nothing if you're going to do it again." She still kept her eyes on Tanya.

"You got something you want to say Unduli?" Tanya challenged. "Because if you don't, I'd appreciate it if you stopped glaring at me!"

"Calm yourself Tanya." Plo advised her calmly. "You are frustrated at the moment. Clam yourself and then speak. That way you do not say things you do not mean."

"PFFT! She probably means everything she says anyway." Ahsoka hissed. "Everybody knows she's not one for sugar coating."

"You seem to forget something Ahsoka." Tanya crooned. "I'm not here to make you people happy!" She pointed a fighters thumbs to herself. "I'm here because of a bet and the fact that I'm force sensitive! If you and Unduli don't like it, that's your problem!"

"You forget that we have to put up with you!" Ahsoka shouted getting in her face.

"Just as I have to put up with you!"

"THIRD RATE BOUNTY HUNTER!"

"WANNABE JEDI!"

"ENOUGH!" Windu howled. Both girls fell silent. "Though I do not condone my Padawans speech," He started, scolding Tanya for her lack of respect, "She makes a valid point. As Jedi we are here to keep the peace within the galaxy. Others personal happiness doesn't necessarily play a part." Ahsoka let out a breath. She knew Windu was right. But she still felt angry at Tanya. "That aside Tanya," She glanced up to her master, "You may be angry at Ahsoka, but do not show that kind of disrespect to a master ever again." Tanya let out a scoff. She only respected those that she liked. Luminara wasn't one of them.

"Personal feelings aside," Luminara intervened, "Something must be done about this."

"And it shall." Fisto jumped in. "Seeing as arguing jedi are dangerous to have on the battle field, I suggest that these tow be restricted to their studies."

"WHAT!" The two girls shouted.

"That is, of course, unless you both wish to genuinely apologize to each other." He gave them an ultimatum.

"What do I have to apologize for?" Ahsoka huffed. "She's the one keeping secrets. Not me. She should apologize."

"How about for being a nosy?" Tanya snapped. "Or maybe for not being able to keep your mouth shut? I heard you got in trouble for that when Plo here was in trouble!"

"I was worried about a friend!" She howled. "Unlike you who attacked Mundi in the hall way."

"That was an accident!"

"THE ACCIDENT BEING YOU!"

"You better watch yourself Ahsoka!"

"OR what!"

"I have no qualms with killing you where you stand!"

"Please! You couldn't kill time."

Tanya shot a hand out, grabbing Ahsoka by the collar. "DO NOT IMAGINE FOR ONE SECOND THAT I COULDN'T GUT YOU LIKE THE LOUD MOTUHED PIG THAT YOU ARE!" Her eyes became slits. "I don't give a rat's ass if you're Anakin's Padawan! If you ever question my resolve again, I will remove your head and leave it in his room!"

Ahsoka grabbed Tanya by the collar. "LET'S SEE YOU BACK THAT THREAT UP!" The two girls began to pull on each other's heads. Ahsoka on Tanya's ears and Tanya on Ahsoka's Montrals.

Plo and Fisto jumped in and pulled them apart. Tanya snarled like a rabid animal, trying to fight out of Fisto's hold. Ahsoka out of Plo's. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Windu ordered. The girl huffed angrily, ready to throw a punch the moment they were set free.

"Maybe if these two got a better understanding of one another, they wouldn't be at odds." Luminara stated.

"That's a laugh coming from you Unduli," Tanya crooned, "Considering the fact that you've already formed an opinion of me. And you never once bothered to try and understand me." Luminara remained silent. Tanya made her feel like a hypocrite. Tanya let out a victorious scoff. Windu cleared his throat, reminding her to hold her tongue. "Besides that, I don't expect a Jedi to understand what a bounty hunter has to go through every day for their whole life."

"What?" Ahsoka snapped. "Having knowledge of weapons deposits? Knowing what poisons or weapons work best on a jedi? Having secret bases full of astro mech's that could scramble a fleet? You guys have everything and anything at your disposal."

"Survival of the fittest!" Tanya shouted. Ahsoka blinked with confusion. "From the moment you're born to the days when you're old, it's either you know how to protect yourself and kill or sit around waiting to be killed." She explained harshly, speaking from experience. "We don't have clones or other jedi to protect us. Some of us don't even have people to teach us how to defend ourselves. We have to learn that on our own. And the fact that we were taught to never reveal our secrets to the jedi – in case you guys couture us – you can only imagine how apprehensive I'd feel if you guys new everything."

"So you admit that you still have secrets?" Ahsoka asked accusingly.

"Just like everyone else." She smirked at Ahsoka, "And don't even try to convince me that you know _EVERYTHING_ about Plo and Anakin." Ahsoka bit her lip. "Because even I don't know everything about Master Windu or Jango. And I grew up with Jango."

"I just still don't see why you keep your Bounty Hunting past a secret." Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. "At least something that we can help you with. Like your black outs, and the side effects that may or may not have come with them." Ahsoka put a hand to her arm. "I don't like feeling as if you can't talk to me. Like you see me as…" Ahsoka trailed off, tears pulling at her eyes. "I hate seeing you lonely." She changed last minute.

Tanya raised a skeptical brow, and then her eyes widened with shock. Tanya understood why Ahsoka was upset. She felt like a third wheel. Like Tanya couldn't talk to her without saying something wrong and having it wind up being broadcast. Ahsoka wanted to help. And Tanya wasn't making it clear as to why she didn't want to involve Ahsoka. But she could at least do this. "When my black outs dissipated," Ahsoka and the masters eyes fell onto Tanya, "Memories that were once blocked are now coming into view. I see the carnage and destruction that I am capable of. And every time I spar with Master Windu, I feel that murderous impulse taking hold. Because the sad fact is, I've been surrounded by death, and I've been trained to kill." Ahsoka's eyes were star struck. The Masters, except Windu, were taking this all in. "I didn't tell you about the black outs because I didn't want you to be scared or look at me as if I were crazy. Because that has happened. And I didn't want you to feel like you had to worry."

Ahsoka stood in silence. At first she didn't know what to say. Then she sighed, "When I first saw you black out, the only thing that scared me was not knowing how to help." She admitted. "And the only thing that I found crazy was that you tried to handle this on your own. Don't you understand that we're here for you? Don't you get that we care about you as much as Jango did? Or rather, does."

Tanya was taken aback by the statement. Then she smiled warmly. She walked over to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her head. "Of course I know that." She uttered gently. Tanya touched her forehead to Ahsoka's. "And every day I'm grateful that I have you guys. And though there were a few, I wouldn't change a single moment. You're like the sister that I never got to have." Ahsoka smiled brightly at the comment. She was resisting the urge to hug her. Tanya moved back, looking the young Togruta in the eyes. "But know that I won't always tell you everything unless it's absolutely necessary. I have to keep some air of mystery ya know."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Ahsoka giggled and hugged Tanya tightly. Tanya returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for…you know…ragging on you. I was just angry."

"And I'm sorry too."

"Does this mean you two will stop fighting now?" Fisto asked. Ahsoka and Tanya nodded. "Good!" He clapped his hands together. "Then you two can start cleaning up the mess you made." He pointed to the knocked over shelves, scattered archives, and the few broken chairs. Ahsoka and Tanya laughed nervously. They didn't realize that they had made such a mess. "Consider that your punishment for the day."

"Oh and one more thing," Windu added. Tanya's ears folded back. She hated it when he added one more thing. "The mech's need polishing."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Tanya hissed at him. "We didn't mess up the mech's! We tore apart the library!"

"I thought that cleaning the library was a little too easy." He remarked sardonically. "Besides, this will make you two think twice before you start rough housing at the temple."

A vein popped in Tanya's head. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you Baldu!" Windu smirked triumphantly. "Please remember, I will get you back."

"I look forward to it." He challenged. He and the masters took their leave, leaving Tanya and Ahsoka scowling at their haughty behavior.

Once th door closed, Tanya said, "You want to know a secret?"

"Do tell."

"I have a friend who makes the most fowl smelling stink bombs on this side of the galaxy. And he lives on Coruscant."

"Let's pay him a visit when we finish."

As the four Masters made their way back to the briefing room, Windu took note of Luminara's expression. "You seem surprised about something Master Unduli." Luminara was broken out of her trance and glanced over to Windu. "I'm willing to wager that you didn't know that she could be soft hearted." He assumed. His assumption was correct when Luminara decided to remain silent. "It's as Tanya said, you've already formed a low opinion. And you never bothered to get to know her." Luminara still remained silent.

"I'm not too surprised." Fisto admitted. "I knew Tanya had a kinder side. It's just hard for her to show it at times."

"Indeed." Plo commented, stroking his mask. "There are two sides to every person – even Tanya."

"She still lacks respect for her authority figures." Luminara stated stubbornly. "And that makes me uneasy."

"At times she is disrespectful." Windu admitted. "But that is only to those who _surreptitiously_ insult her." He stressed, hinting to Luminara. "Tanya's way of thinking is: _If you want my respect, you respect me. _Respect is earned, not appointed. No matter whom the person may be." Luminara opened her mouth to protest, but Windu beat her to it. "And you may be thinking that I'm not doing my job as a master. But understand this. Tanya is changing at her own pace and on her own time. But why should ask her to change completely, when others won't allow her to change?" He quizzed Luminara. "When others keep forcing her to show her ugly side."

Luminara, once again, held her tongue and continued to walk. But Windu's words did reach her. _If I treat Tanya better, she'll act better? _She questioned skeptically. _Would something like that actually work? _

**Okay. Next chapter may be a Luminara and Tanya chapter – not sure yet. Sorry that this wasn't really much of a chapter, I just wanted to create a character conflict.**

**Till next time.**


	14. Failed Murder, Escape attempt

**Assassins vs. Hunter Part 1**

**Failed Murder/Escape attempt**

With the aggressive disagreement between Ahsoka and Tanya finally reaching an end, the Jedi - Anakin and Windu especially - were able to return to their duties without further interruption. Ahsoka and Tanya, however, we confined to polishing the astromechs as agreed upon by the masters as their punishment. As the two girls began polishing their 20th mech in the hangar, the girls tried to pass the time they were working by talking about random things.

Main topic: how amazed Ahsoka was by Tanya not allowing certain things to bother her. "Were you always like this?" Ahsoka asked, getting deep into R2's creases.

"Like what?" Tanya pushed one mech aside and brought in another.

"Peoples opinions or certain things not bothering you," Ahsoka stated with curiosity, "Were you always like that?"

"Oh that." Tanya laughed dryly. "Truth be told Ahsoka there's still a lot that bothers me." She sighed, taking a wet wash rag to M5-B12. "There's an issue right now that I try to tell myself doesn't bother me. But every night it burns in my heart." Ahsoka stopped polishing for a moment and brought her full attention to her cat eared friend.

"What is it? If you don't mind my asking." Tanya shook her head. She didn't mind at all. In fact this was an issue she had been scared to talk about with anyone since she joined the Jedi. "The clones," Ahsoka raised a brow. The young Togruta never imagined Tanya had a problem with the clones. If anything Tanya got along with them better than anyone. The clones, the little clone cadets. She continued solemnly, "Each and everyone one of them are wearing Jango's face." Ahsoka's eyes widened. Coincidentally, the clone trooper Powerhouse came meandering through. He had a shaved head and five Chinese tattoos on his forehead. Front – heart, Back – mind, Left – body, Right – soul, Top Middle - spirit. He waved to the two girls and went inside a Y-Wing to do a quick diagnostic. "Every time I see one I want to jump for joy because I want to believe that it's him." Tanya's voice began to crack. "And every time one dies I want to breakdown and cry. In my mind I know it's not him. But my heart continuously wishes that it was."

"Tanya..." Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared tenderly into Tanya's tear filling eyes. "Why don't you talk to Master Windu if this is bothering you?"

"Because I don't want him to think that I still blame him for Jango's death." She stated with excited sadness. Pushing hair behind her ear, she wheezed, "There were plenty of other people who took part in the events leading up to his death. There were plenty of people who could have killed Jango. Windu just happened to be the one to kill him." Tanya wiped a tear from her cheek. Talking about Jango's death never gets any easier for her. But according to the masters talking about it was better than holding it in.

"And yet..." Ahsoka added, assuming Tanya wanted to add something else.

"And yet there are times when I want to thank him." Ahsoka cocked a perplexed eyebrow. "Because if Windu hadn't killed Jango, I wouldn't have met any of you." That made Ahsoka beam with happiness. She moved over and hugged Tanya tightly. "But it still hurts to no end." Tanya returned the hug. A tear fell down her cheek and onto Ahsoka's arm.

Unbeknownst to the two Padawans, Windu was standing in the doorway. He walked out of the door and headed down the steel plated hallway. Waiting for him was the short and stout master Yoda. He had his hands firmly placed atop his cane. His eyes were closed as he smelt the air around him. Windu stopped and bowed to the grandmaster, and then continued on his way. "Sensed this for a long time, you have." Yoda spoke with his eyes still closed. Windu stopped. "Scared to talk about it, you are." Yoda turned to face his Jedi colleague. "Or maybe it is not fear, but guilt."

Windu opened his mouth to protest. Nothing came out. He closed his mouth and looked to the side. He knew better that to try and lie to Master Yoda. He was the Jedi's own personal lie detector. "I cannot help but feel guilty." he grumbled, leaning against the wall. He folded his arms, trying to form a barrier so Yoda wouldn't try to read his mind any further. "Everyday is a constant reminder of what I've done to her. I took the one person she loved more than anything away from her forever." He tightened his grip on his forearm. "I know she said she forgave me. But still..." Windu's growing fondness of Tanya played a considerable part in his guilt towards Tanya. Before, he didn't really care. But lately he found it hard to cope with Tanya's sadness.

"Hmm..." Yoda grunted thoughtfully. "Padawan and Master, open with each other they should be." He advised. "Handle certain issues on your own, you must." He said as an afore statement. "But others, talk amongst friends you should." Windu let out a breath and nodded. As usual, Master Yoda was right. But now the question remained: who would be the first to talk?

**UUU**

Tanya had returned to her room later that evening, exhausted from the many hours of mech scrubbing. She collapsed onto her bed, enjoying the feel of her pillow. "I am so going to kill Mace next time I see him." _Kill mace,_ she thought. "Huh...I remember when that was a literal phrase. Now it's like an empty threat." She shifted onto her back, gazing up at the bland ceiling. "As it should be. I mean, sure, I could have killed Windu whenever I pleased…" Her stomach twisted in knots. "But my newly acquired conscience would never allow it. Besides," she smiled tenderly, "Even if I did kill him, Jango wouldn't come back. He'd be just as dead as before...and I would feel horrible." She stretched a hand out to the heavens, reaching out to Jango who was watching her. "I love you dad. And I always will. But now I have a new guardian that I must protect, just as he protects me." She faced her palm to her. "These hands will no longer kill needlessly. They will kill to protect, just like you taught me." She sat up and curled the fingers into a fist of dedication. "I may be a bounty hunter at heart. But that doesn't mean I can't be a Jedi as well. And unless I want to lose my new family, I will learn how to balance the two." Sparks surged around her fingers. Tanya took no notice. "Windu is my master. The two of us are bound by that link. And I won't allow him to meet his end so long as I wield a saber." The sparks became brighter. "The separatists, bounty hunters, anyone who tries to take my master from me or questions his worth will be felled by my hand. This I swear! I won't lose him like I lost all three of my parents!" She swung her hand down towards the ground. When she uncurled her fingers stream of blue and white sparks came falling from her palm. Tanya screamed and leaped into her bed. There was a scorch mark on the carpet. Tanya, fearing what she had just done, stretched out her hand. She levitated a potted plant. No sparks. She looked at her hand dazedly. "What...what was that?"

_Ring, ring, ring,_ he wrist com beeped, _"Tanya?"_ Windu called her over the wrist com.

"I'm here!" She jumped. "What's going on?"

_"Meet me in the hangar in 30 minutes. We have a prisoner transport mission today."_

"Be there in ten." she told him. Taking one last look at her hand, Tanya collected her thoughts and ran out of the room, heading for the hangar. I wonder what that was, she thought fretfully. Can anybody do it?

**UUU**

For part of their trip across the galaxy, Tanya would be accompanying Masters Koth, Plo, and Windu to the prison hold planet Incarces. Incarces was literally an entire planet made up of jail and prison cells - Ones above and below ground.

The criminals who were incarcerated to this planet were among the worst of the worst. They committed crimes so heinous the universe decreed: _those sentenced to the cells below should never be allowed to see sunlight._ _Those above must watch as time slips away from their lives._ The thought of going near a prison again sent chills down Tanya's spine. She was in prison for two years. She didn't want to see another jail for as long as she lived.

The three masters and Tanya had to take a ship to the planet because there was Star Cruiser full of clones that would be taking part in the escort process. It will be equipped with strong shields, extra damage weapons, and many fast moving ships that could combat back any oncoming enemy attack.

All prisoner transports had an obscene amount of security. But this was like they were transporting a VIP prisoner.

Tanya was gazing out at the dark abyss of space as she thought about their up coming mission. Apparently they were transporting a dangerous criminal to Tatooine to be tried for his crimes, and then to Coruscant to be incarcerated. The prisoner was being held on Incarces – besides it being a damn near impenetrable stronghold – so that he could not have contact with the outside world and make plans for his allies to attempt to break him out.

The Senators who went to oversee the hearing - Organa and Amidala - informed them that the criminal will be taken to court under five different counts of felonies and most likely serve life in prison or some amount of years. Organa will be acting prosecutor and Amidala was going to act as a witness. Together they planned to get the criminal life in prison with no chance of parole. But they needed to make sure that their evidence and facts are solid, and that the witness and or witnesses know what to say.

**UUU**

The four Jedi arrived to Incarces on schedule. Lying in wait outside the planets atmosphere was a large star cruiser full of clone troopers ready to transport the on coming prisoner.

Incarces was like a secondary Coruscant. Towering spire building, dome shaped facilities, hover vehicles traveling in every direction – transporting weapons to prison guards, or moving prisoners no doubt.

Waiting for them on the wide open landing pad were none other than Organa and Amidala. Next to them was a well dressed Pantoran - Likely another senator. _Great…_Tanya spat mentally, _Just what I need. More lame ass politicians._

Tanya had a great disdain for politicians or anyone of the similar persuasion. She blames them for the Clone Wars, and the personal war between Sepies and The Republic that everyone has been dragged into. If she could, Tanya would rid the world of every politician out there. But, as fate would have it, some of the politicians had grown on her – Jar-jar – and has tried to open her heart to them. Emphasis on try.

To the Pantoran's left was a gray haired, firm faced but sort of wrinkled, army clothes dressed warden. His name was Warden Keith Lightraide. "Warden Lightraide," Windu bowed. The other two masters and Tanya bowed as well. "I am Mace Windu of the Jedi council. These are Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Eeth Koth, and my Padawan Tanya Fett." Organa and Amidala narrowed their eyes dangerously at Tanya. Like Luminara, some of the senators of the republic didn't approve of Tanya. Amidala mainly because of their history two years back. The Pantoran however seemed to smile warmly at Tanya. He nodded with approval.

"So you are the famed Padawan Hunter I've heard about?" Lightraide announced almost proudly and suspiciously.

"Uh..." she looked from her master, to the senators, and back to the warden. "Padawan Hunter...sir?"

"The Padawan who is also a bounty hunter." He explained the nickname. Tanya smiled and nodded dumbly. She found the name funny. "I'm glad you're smiling. I was afraid that I had insulted you."

"No. No." She assured him. "I actually find it endearing."

"You would." She ward Amidala scoff. Tanya twitched her ears and furrowed her brow to the senator, daring her to speak up.

When the young senator was turned away by Organa, the Pantoran spoke up, "You will find, Warden Lightraide," He folded his hands behind his back, "That Little Nya takes most insults or nicknames as compliments." _Nya! _Tanya cringed at the name.

"Nya?" Windu questioned. "Who's Nya?"

"Tanya, of course!" The Pantoran laughed. "I've been calling her that since she was 10 years old." He smiled to the bewildered Aquatisan. "And you're just as cute as when I last saw you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Tanya waved her hands frantically. Her cheeks were bright pink from the cute comment. She furrowed her brow to the Pantoran. "How do you know me old man? I don't know any politician's going six years back." She pointed her thumb to Padme. "Only her going back two years." Padme bit her lip angrily. "How do I know you?"

"Oh come now, Nya," The Pantoran purred. "How can you forget me?" He moseyed over to her and bent forward. Tanya took a subconscious step back. She felt a hand travel down her leg and squeaked. She raised a knee, heading for the Pantoran's face. He stopped it effortlessly with one hand. He smirked at her failed kick. Tanya growled with embarrassment –Having her knee stopped and the old man touching her leg.

The Pantoran reached into her raised boot and pulled out the knife she had hidden. "HEY!" She shot a hand for it. "Give me that!" The Pantoran, while admiring the knife, caught the hand by the wrist. Tanya tried to pull it back. He had a firm hold. "DAMMIT! Let go!"

Windu, the two masters, the senators, and Lightraide watched with absolute fascination. This man was handling Tanya like she was a child throwing a tantrum. Never had they seen her so flustered.

The Pantoran admired the switch blade in his hand. "Still keeping this in your left boot, eh? Do you still keep the knife Jango first bought you in the right boot?" He asked nonchalantly. Tanya stopped struggling. _How does he know these things_? The Pantoran marveled the hilt and the names etched on either side - _Jango_ and _Notluwiski._ "I remember when he and I first met. After dealing blows, we sealed our friendship by etching our names into this hilt." Tanya's expression softened. _How does he know Jango? _The Pantoran released Tanya's wrist and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "It's good to see you're doing well Nya. I really missed you after all this time."

Her tail stiffened. "STOP CALLING ME NYA!" The Pantoran chuckled. Tanya stopped fuming. _That laugh…calling me Nya…_she remembered someone always calling her by that nickname. The Pantoran handed her the knife and pointed to the name Notluwiski. Tanya's eyes beamed. "Notluwiski…Notluwiski Papanoida?" He nodded. Tanya's eyes turned into slits as she growled at him.

"I'll go and get the prisoner ready. Please excuse me." Lightraide dashed off, not wanting to be there for the arising drama.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE PAPANOIDA?" The masters and senators flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Now, now," He motioned his hand in and out, urging her to relax, "How about a little decorum Little Nya." A vein popped in her head. "You are in the presence of a Chairman after all."

"Chairman?" Tanya gasped. "When did that happen?"

"Chairman Chi Cho was killed on Orto Plutonia," Koth informed her. "Since then, Baron – now chairman – Papanoida has succeeded him in the position."

"And that aside, I am speaking against the man being prosecuted today." Papanoida informed her.

Tanya's ears twitched. "I just realized something," Tanya added, scratching her ear. She faced the three masters. "You guys never told me who it was that we are transporting."

"It's Ziro the Hutt." Organa answered smugly, folding his arms. Tanya raised a dubious brow. "I'm sure you're acquainted with him." He snapped hostilely. "Seeing as how you worked for his nephew."

"Get the facts straight Organa!" Tanya spat. "I associated with that fat slob Jabba. I didn't work for him."

"It's true." Papanoida defended. "Jango worked for Jabba. Tanya worked for me."

Tanya put her hands on her hips. "I didn't work for you either." She snapped. "I did you favors."

"Favors that I paid you for."

"And you were a cheap bastard too! Just like that Hutt friend Jabba of yours." Papanoida laughed at her anxiety. Since they met, Papanoida had always known how to press Tanya's buttons. He found her anger adorable.

"How do you two know each other exactly?" Plo asked with interest.

"The _good chairman _here is a good friend of Jabba's." Tanya hissed. "Jango and I first got involved with Jabba when I was ten. That's when we met." She folded her arms. "And this guy actually used to be pretty cool until he started calling me Nya."

"And um…" Windu scratched his cheek, "How did the Nya nickname get started?"

"When she would get angry, Tanya would say _Nya _after every sentence." Papanoida snickered, "It was quite adorable. And she still is." Tanya fumed steam out of her ears. She hated being called cute.

Ziro was being escorted out. Five clones had their guns ready to fire in case he made an attempt to escape. However unlikely that may be. Heavy duty metal clamps were put on his hands. Small electrical sparks were seen seeping out of the cuffs. Likely a fail-safe measure in case her tried to pick his way out of the cuffs.

Ziro's eyes met with Padme, Tanya, and Papanoida's and he smirked, "What a fortuitous pleasure this is?" The purple hurt chuckled, his jazz slash blues voice echoed. "Three of my most _favorite_ people are all in one spot." The three sneered at the gross stated Hutt. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left. I did miss you so much."

"Then you're in luck." Padme crossed her arms, "Because you'll being seeing us all the way to Tatooine and back into the Coruscant federal prison."

"You honestly think you're getting me in prison, sweetie?" Ziro licked his lips. "You're horribly mistaken."

Everyone narrowed their eyes to a rambling Hutt. His calm demeanor, his smug attitude – something wasn't right. No one is this calm or confident before a trial. Especially when it's on the home planet of one of the dangerous Mobsters to ever be brought into being – Jabba. Why was he so calm?

"Huh?" Tanya heard a whirling sound of a hover vehicle coming from above. When she looked up, three cars filled with four people were swiftly approaching their position. She could make out that they were Rodians, Weequays** (**_Hondo species_**)**, and Twi'Leks. She saw the glimmer of a long range shot gun. "MA~STER…" Tanya drew her saber.

The three masters looked to the skies. The cars drew closer. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Plo howled. The approaching assailants all opened fire. Tanya and the Masters ran forward, diverting the shower of blaster shots. The clones tackled Ziro to the ground and formed a defensive circle. Lightraide and Papanoida pulled out small pistol blasters took Organa and Padme and moved behind a pillar. The clones took Ziro to a different pillar for cover.

The three cars landed and the 12 Vigilante's got out and opened fire on the Jedi. While diverting the shots, Koth and Plo caught three more vehicles out of the corner of their eyes going for Ziro and the others. "We've got this!" Koth assured Windu and Tanya. "Help the Senators!" Windu and Tanya nodded and ran for them.

Plo went on his wrist com, "Star Cruiser Highlander! This is General Plo Koon Requesting immediate extraction unit – code 3! NOW!"

"_On our way general!_"

Plo and Koth slowly edged their way closer to the attackers. They backed away, not wanting the Jedi to get within sabers length. Koth stretched a hand out and force pushed two back into a pillar. Plo force jumped into the air. Two Rodians and Two Twi'Leks aimed up at him, trying to shoot him down. Plo landed in the center of the four and sliced their guns to pieces. The four then drew knives and forced Plo's hand. With a swift sing of his saber he cut the men down.

Koth took this as a chance and dashed for the two he pushed. They scrambled to their feet too late. Koth stopped and removed their heads from their shoulders. The remaining six became fraught with fear and tried to get back into their vehicles. Koth and Plo pushed the vehicles over the edge. The six were stopped in their tracks. They tried to aim and shoot. All six were struck down. Koth let out a breath, "It's sad when young people make such bad choices."

"These choices were their own." Plo assured him. "But you are right. It is depressing."

**(**_**Few seconds earlier**_**)**The clones spread out and kept an eye on the present attackers. Two remained with Ziro and the other three covered Organa and Padme. Lightraide and Papanoida were ready to shoot should someone attack.

Coming around behind them were three cars – Weequays, Rodians, and Twi'Leks. All four Twi'Leks and one Rodian jumped from their vehicles and tackled the five clones to the ground. Padme and Organa gasped aloud. Papanoida and Lightraide tried to shoot the attackers. Their guns were shot from their hands by the remaining seven.

The senators, Papanoida and Lightraide were now surrounded. They were pinned against the pillar with seven guns aimed at some part of their bodies. The five clones were forced to their knees with guns placed on their heads. Ziro sluggishly slithered over, laughing haughtily, "Now what did I tell ya?" He mocked victoriously. I'm not going to jail today or ever. And with you two gone," he pointed tow Papanoida and Padme, "They'll never have a single thing on me." He looked to Organa and Lightraide. "You two are just a constellation prize."

"GAH!"

"ACK!"

"AWO!"

"UGH!"

Ziro turned around to the vigilante's behind him. All five were cut down by Windu. "When did you get here?"

"We've been here!" Tanya came charging in. She went for the final seven. She force pushed two off the edge. Three tried shooting her. Tanya dodged and repelled the shots. She reached them. One got cut in half. The next lost his head. The last was stabbed in the chest.

The final Twi'Lek drew a knife and went for Tanya. She listlessly, without looking at him, raised a hand and caught him in a force choke. "Pathetic." Was all she said and then snapped his neck with little effort. The life left the Twi'Lek's eyes as he collapsed dead on the ground. Organa, Padme, and Lightraide were surprised as to how she could do that without losing face. Papanoida and Windu weren't. "I find it amazing as to how pathetic assassins have gotten since this war began." She chortled with a blood thirsty smile. "You think your game would have stepped up. But I guess assassins just aren't what they used to be." She brought her eyes to the staggering Weequay. Placing her hands on her hips, she giggled, "And you boys were an absolute disgrace."

"Who the hell are you to call us a disgrace you little bit-ACK!"

Tanya had him by a force choke. "Now, now, no need for such language." She said as sweetly as possible. An airheaded smile was on her face. The Weequay pried at his neck, trying to breathe. "As for who I am…" She trailed off, raising him higher off the ground. Her brow furrowed, but she still kept her smile, "You get to die without ever knowing." With that said she crushed his neck and threw him over the edge. Tanya let out a sigh of disappointment. "That was sad." She looked over to Ziro. "And they say your men are the best. HA!"

Ziro hissed angrily and shuffled for Tanya. Two clones restrained him. The Hutt leaned forward into Tanya's face and snarled. "There's still a long trip ahead of us girly! You never know who'll come trying to break me loose."

"So you openly admit that this was a jail break attempt?" Organa questioned, dusting himself off. "Looks like we've found something else to add to your list of offenses." Ziro was flabbergasted at this turn of events. The two clones dragged him away.

The extraction ship finally arrived minutes after the fight ended. Ziro was escorted on and taken to the cruiser. Another ship arrived to carry the Jedi and politicians. Lightraide excused himself to return to his prison.

"These men were only the beginning. I can feel it." Koth stated forebodingly. "And we still have three hours of open space to traverse to Tatooine."

"Then let us finish this discussion on the cruiser as we go." Plo urged. "The sooner we leave the better."

"Tanya," Papanoida grabbed her by the forearm, "May I speak with you?" He requested. The Chairman moved off to the side with Tanya following after him. Windu agreed to let the two talk and the masters and Senators gathered onto the carry cruiser.

Papanoida watched as the Jedi and senators gathered onto the ship, then he looked to Tanya. "I hope I do not need to point it out to you."

Tanya folded her arms and let out a hollowed breath. "No." She looked to the corner of her eye. There was a ship hovering precariously beyond the clouds. It turned and made way for orbit. "Those were separatist assassins. Why would they be after Ziro if they weren't going to kill him?"

"I'm sure, despite your jail time, you've heard about Ziro kidnapping Rotta and imprisoning Senator Amidala?" Tanya's eyes widened. She had heard about that. In fact it was the buzz of the jail, especially after Ziro got caught. "They must have another use for Ziro. Or someone else does."

"I don't care who's doing this." Tanya hissed. She looked to the waiting party. "Ziro isn't getting off that easily." She brought her attention back to Papanoida. "If he goes free Padme's going to be in danger all over again. So is everyone else that crosses his path."

Papanoida smiled, "You do care."

"So what if I do?" Tanya shrugged. "Even if I don't like Padme, she doesn't deserve to die."

"That's really grown up of you." Papanoida praised. "Jango taught you well."

"He did." She looked to the clones and smiled. "He really did."

**(*)**

Outside the Planet Incarces, the small separatist ship returned to the cruiser called Nightwinder. A woman with a shaved head and grey skin wearing a long skirt meandered to the communications room. A pleased yet disgruntled expression plastered on her face.

On the holonet she made contact with Count Dooku and bowed. "Master, we failed to retrieve Ziro the Hutt." She informed him with her smooth burlesque voice.

"This does not bode well for you Ventress." He stated menacingly. "Do not tell me the clones stopped you."

"It was three Jedi Masters and a Padawan with cat ears."

"Cat ears?" Dooku questioned curiously. "Was her skin blue?"

"Yes Master."

Dooku smiled wickedly. "Continue with the mission Ventress. And do be careful. That Cat eared Padawan has a nasty temper." The Sith Lord ended the call.

"A nasty temper." Ventress spat. "Her temper will not save her from me."

**More to come next chapter. See you soon.**


	15. Rocky Space Road

**Assassins vs. Hunter Part 2**

**Rocky Space Road**

The Highlander had put at least three miles between them and Incarces. Since then Ziro had been detained in the Detention Cell Block of the Cruiser. He had constant watch by at least four clones. The Cell Ziro was in was sound proof so he couldn't sway any of the clones to aide him in escaping. More importantly so no one could hear him ramble on about how outrageous his charges were, how he didn't plan the failed escape attempt, how he was a victim in the whole situation and how he wasn't a perfect Hutt. The troopers finally couldn't take anymore and activated the sound proof modification on the cell.

The three Jedi Masters, Senators, Papanoida and Tanya were in the briefing room. They had contacted the senate and spoke with Palpatine and Master Yoda. They told them that Windu and the others arrived to the planet with little to no altercations. But when Ziro was about to be transported to the cruiser a gang of assassins tried to help him escape. They managed to fend off the assassins with no casualties and were now making their way to Tatooine.

"We still have a ways before reaching Tatooine, Chancellor." Padme briefed him. "But if things go smoothly we should be there within the next couple hours."

"_Excellent_." Palpatine clapped his hands happily. "_I'm glad you all are unharmed._"

"_Awaiting your arrival Jabba is._" Master Yoda informed them. "_Viceroy Nute Gunray, Ziro's litigator he is._" Tanya and Papanoida traded _I knew it _gazes. They took note of the ship – the separatist ship – hovering close by as the assassins attacked. They assumed the separatists were trying to free Ziro. Hearing Gunray was acting Litigator/Lawyer prove their theory further. Gunray – like all in the Trade Federation – claimed neutrality in the war. But most knew for a fact – legally unproven – that they were secretly working with the separatists. "_The Hutt Council, judge and jury they will be._"

"_They have agreed to oversee the trial and have agreed – if sentenced – to hand Ziro over to us._" Palpatine looked to Padme and Organa. "_You two and the good chairman will do splendidly during this trial. We wish you all a safe journey._" Master Yoda and Palpatine cut their link and ended the call.

Papanoida and Tanya shifted uncomfortably. "Well this is perfect." Tanya grumbled, scratching her ear. "First Separatist assassins, now a separatist litigator under the guise of Neutrality." Papanoida and Tanya, before the discussion with Master Yoda and Palpatine, told them about who the assassins belonged to. "This is fantastic."

"This is just like the good old days, little Nya." Papanoida chuckled, ignore Tanya's pulsating vein in her head. "You should be used to those working for the Separatists."

"Just because I'm used to something doesn't mean I like it!" Tanya snapped, crossing her arms. "AND STOP CALLING ME NYA, NOTLU!" Tanya was never too crazy about Papanoida's first name –Notluwiski – so she calls him Notlu. "Do it again and I throw you out into space." Papanoida waved a sardonic hand. He knew she wouldn't. Tanya puffed her cheeks angrily and turned her back to him. Windu and the other two Masters tried not to snigger. They've never met anyone who could rattle Tanya in such a manner. It was entertaining. "Besides that, I never knew Ziro was this close with the Sepies." She explained calmly.

"You worked for Ziro and yet you didn't know he had ties with the Separatists?" Padme questioned smugly. "Some Bounty Hunter."

"For the last time!" Tanya hissed slowly, clenching her fist tightly. "And take notes so that you remember with your short term memory, PRINCESS!" Padme's jaw fell open. "I…did not…work…for Jabba. I did not…work…for Ziro." Sparks snaked around her knuckles. Plo focused his eyes. Did he see what he thought he saw? Unknown to him, Windu saw his expression, and focused on Tanya. _What are you seeing Plo? _ "I uh-so-she-ate-ted with them." She said deliberately slow. "And yes, I was more than aware of Ziro's dealings with the Separatists. That just means we're more than likely to get ambushed on our way to Tatooine." She crossed her arms, bringing up her shield. She felt her anger towards the Senators rising. In order to keep herself from lashing out, Tanya crosses her arms, restraining her hands. Windu kept his eyes on her. _Keep your temper Tanya. _

"Security has been doubled all around the ship." Plo assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The scanners range has been increased, and we have Y-Wings and Bombers ready in case of attacks."

Tanya smiled with relief. The smile faded when she noticed, yet again, Padme sneering at her. "Glaring at me isn't going to make you feel better." Tanya said nonchalantly. "What happened, happened. Why don't you just get over it like I have?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not a heartless bigot!"

"I'm not Heartless, Princess." Tanya crooned, placing a hand to her chest and smiling cynically, "I'm ruthless." Padme's sneer grew. _THERE'S A DIFFERENCE? _"And because I'm ruthless I refuse to let something as insignificant as that bother me for two years."

"You attacked a representative of the republic, speaking on behalf of the peace treaty commission!" Padme hissed shrilly. She wanted it known that she was trying to bring the war to an end. "By attacking me you risked extending this war."

"And then they'll just get another person to preach about peace in your place." Tanya added dully. "Everyone's expendable Princess. You're no different." She slit her eyes dangerously. "So I suggest you watch your tone with me!" The sparks surged around her fingers again, disappearing in between the appendages. Padme took a fright filled step back into Organa.

"Tanya!" Windu boomed, reminding her to show at least a little respect. Tanya pfft and rolled her eyes at the senator. Windu saw the sparks this time. He blinked with shock. Not horror because he wasn't sure if Tanya was even aware of it. _Can she use lightning? _"Tanya," He cleared his throat, putting his previous thoughts out of his mind, "Need I remind you that she is a highly admired and respected senator. You just got out of prison. Do not give them cause to send you back." He pleaded. Tanya did want to admit it, but she didn't want to go back to prison. She didn't want to lose Windu. The tension showed in Tanya's face and quickly dissipated. She knew he was right. Striking down a smart mouthed senator wouldn't make her feel better anyway. "Now what are you two talking about? What happened two years?" Windu asked.

"I'm talking about the day you and I first exchanged blows, Master Windu. That time on Naboo." She pointed to Padme, "That was also the day I met the princess here for the first time." Padme's sneer grew. She hated being called princess.

"What exactly happened?" Organa asked, intrigued by this story.

"Thanks to the princess narrowly escaping death two times – Jango's attempt and the incident on Geonosis - The bounty for her head had increased. And since I was on a vengeful rampage and I needed the money, what better way to deal a blow than by taking away one of the republics biggest peace advocates."

**Flashback**

_I accepted the job over the net. Another reason why her bounty was so high was because she was the hardest senator to find. She never stayed in one place too long. So I had a bit of a headache trying to locate her. _

_Luckily for me I had a friend who knew how to tap into the Senate Chats. We overheard someone say that you were going back home to Naboo for a while to relax after everything that had happened. An escort was also mentioned, but the name wasn't given. So I had no idea Windu was going to be there._

_When I arrived to Naboo, I caught sight of the princess wandering around the gardens admiring the flowers. _

_With the sniper I borrowed from Jango's stash, I killed the guards on the perimeter of the gardens and proceeded to hunt The Princess. I could have shot her with the sniper. But where would be the fun in that. People were always spouting off about how good a shot and fighter she was, so I gave her a chance to defend herself._

**Flashback end**

"The fight last for five minutes." Tanya continued as if reliving a dream. "I gave her multiple scars on the abdomen and face. The Windu came in and we went from there." This had cleared up the air of animosity between Padme and Tanya greatly. "Did I do it for the money?" Tanya asked herself emotionlessly. "Yes. Did I attack her because I was in a fit of rage? Yes. Do I feel sorry for it…?" She paused for a moment. She could see Padme and Organa tensing as she was about to give her answer. "Yes." Padme blinked in shock. Papanoida and Windu smiled. They weren't surprised. Plo and Koth traded pleased expressions. "I only took the job to relieve the pain I was feeling. I had no right to take it out on you. I was in the wrong and I'm trying to make up for it now."

"Tanya…" Padme sighed. Organa narrowed his eyes, studying Tanya's body language. She appeared different to him somehow.

Tanya raised a hand, respectfully requesting that she didn't say anything yet. Organa stroked his goatee thoughtfully. Tanya seemed different somehow. "Whether or not you forgive or believe me is not my problem. I don't really care." She said bluntly. "But know that just because you're still mad at me isn't going to make me leave. I'll just ignore you and continue living." She finished.

Padme remained silent. She couldn't believe that this relentless, loves-to-fight Bounty Hunter was sorry about what she did, but also didn't care if someone forgave her or not. The Naboo Senator nodded her head slowly. Tanya returned the nod. "You said…I had or have a Bounty on my head," She restated cautiously. "Is that why we were attacked?"

"The Bounty is only part of the reason." Koth interjected. "Another reason is yours and Chairman Papanoida's testimony."

"Many people, according to Sinube and his sources," Plo elucidated, "Thrive off of Ziro. He is able to supply anything from money to weapons without the use of proper channels."

"Case in point being the Trade Federation." Koth added. "That's why Gunray is willing to defend him."

"And since the Trade Federation is closely knit with the separatist," Windu interjected, "They have a lot lying on the line as well."

Padme and Organa raised a bewildered brow. Papanoida stepped in. "The Trade federation and Separatists," He held up his two hands, them representing the two nations, "Get their weapons, money and other equipment from Ziro," He closed his hands together, symbolizing Ziro. "Ziro gets paid by both and the process continues."

Tanya stepped in. "Ziro goes to jail," She clapped her hands together and apart, symbolizing an explosion, "That major business goes up in smoke. No one get's paid. Everything that Ziro owned or owed vanishes. His empire falls into the dirt."

"Then that means there's likely to be another play for Ziro." Organa stated ominously. "So we need to make sure that we're ready." Likely? For all any of them knew a play was being constructed and executed as they speak.

**UUU**

Back on the Separatist cruiser, which was a mile behind the republic cruiser, Asajj Ventress was on the Bridge standing next to a Hologram of Count Dooku. "My Lord," She bowed, "We are approaching the Republic cruiser as we speak. And as you said, our new cloaking system is working flawlessly."

"_That's one new modification tested._" Dooku crooned. "_All that leaves is the new Ion Cannon we procured._" Their last Ion cannon got destroyed. Luckily the count had connections. "_When you board the ship do as you wish. Just make sure you do not kill Ziro…nor the young Cat Eared Padawan._" He added casually. Ventress raised a brow. _Why would he want a Padawan? _Ventress thought, feeling threatened. "_Both can be useful to me._"

"Master. Who is the Cat-Eared Padawan?"

Dooku smirked and said, "_The daughter of Jango Fett._" He cut the link.

Ventress furrowed her brow and clenched her fist. Count Dooku had been her master for many years. She had grown to admire him and work hard to imitate his fighting style – trying to become him. There was no way in this or any universe that she was going to be replaced by a girl 10 years younger than her – give or take a year. No matter whose daughter she was.

Ventress made a recording of the previous strike on the Senators and Jedi. She connected the holograph device to the control panel and played back the recording. Her hired assassins were killed by Plo and Koth. Then it came to Windu and Tanya. Windu cut down his group swiftly and effortlessly. Tanya took her time and enjoyed the fighting and killed by force choke. "I'll admit she is skilled," Ventress grumbled, taking down the video feed, "But she is not skilled enough to defeat me."

**UUU**

The Masters and Senators adjourned to the bridge. They didn't know why, but they all felt that if they were in the bridge at least they have some forehand warning of an attack. Nothing could happen that would prohibit them from getting Ziro to his trial. The longer he's free the more danger everyone on board in the galaxy were in.

"We're now an hour and a half from our destination, General Plo." The pilot announced.

"Very good," Plo nodded with approval, "If we keep this pace we should arrive fairly soon."

"Has anyone seen Chairman Papanoida?" Organa asked, looking around. The Pantoran chairman was no where to be seen.

"Now that you mention it…" Windu trailed off, moving his eyes about, "Where has my Padawan wandered off to?"

"Is it just me," Koth stroked his chin pensively, "Or do Chairman Papanoida and Tanya seem to be…" He twisted his wrist around; looking for the right words, "Off in their own world?"

"They do seem a bit secretive." Organa remarked.

"Maybe they're catching up." Windu said hopefully. "They are acquainted from long ago."

"Through Jabba and Jango." Padme added suspiciously. That earned her a few agreeing glances. "However…" Padme decided to add, wanting to give them the benefit of the doubt, "The Chairman and Tanya don't seem like the sorts to plot behind anyone's back. Senator Chuchi speaks highly of him. And…well…Technically Tanya hasn't given us reason not to trust her." She noted the menacing raised brows of the Jedi. Padme blushed and hissed, "That doesn't mean _I _trust her."

"We never said you did." Windu chuckled. "But you are starting to see Tanya in a different light. Both of you are." Organa and Padme blinked, traded glances, and looked away nervously. "Just give her time. Tanya will lighten." _She did with me. _

Papanoida and Tanya were walking down a corridor, heading for the holding cells. "Remind me again why we're heading for the holding cells." Tanya sneered at the Pantoran. "Are you hoping to learn something from Ziro?"

"Actually no." He answered honestly. Tanya raised a brow. "I was actually hoping we'd get a chance to speak." He smiled to her. "It's been quite some time since I've last seen you. I want to hear what's been happening. How did you end up the Padawan of the man who took Jango from you?" He asked blatantly.

Tanya scratched her cheek. "It was a bet actually." She said, almost forgetting the whole reason why their partnership began. She told Palpatine how Master Yoda and Palpatine would make occasional visits to her in prison cell and offer her a place in the Republic. As a force sensitive child, she was a vital part in the republics survival and continuing the Jedi legacy. "I told them no, of course. I wasn't going to help the people who allowed my fathers murderer to live out his life." Her ears drooped. Next came her being transported to the Senate. She was brought in hand cuffs and heavy duty guards watching her, and the offer was placed. "Palpatine and Padme told me that I'd be acquitted of all charges provided I agreed to join the Jedi. I said no again. Then Master Yoda gave me a chance to kill Windu as a release. If I win, I leave. If I lose, I join."

"You obviously lost."

"Obviously," Tanya rolled her eyes. "But I knew the Gremlin knew I would lose. More over, he knew Windu and I would form a good relationship." She then told him that she figured out who was the real murderer behind her parents death, her black outs dissipating, Jar-Jar getting sick and being her reason for returning after running away – all of it. She even mentioned all of the friends she was making. And she sounded ecstatic about it. "As you saw earlier – Senators," She fanned her hands horizontally, "Not my biggest fans."

"But if I know you, they'll grow on you. You're too kind hearted."

"No I am not!" Tanya huffed stubbornly. "I just appreciate having friends rather than enemies."

"Right…" Papanoida trailed off. His expression became solemn when a Clone with his helmet off walked right passed them. "These clones…they have-"

"Don't say it!" Tanya snapped, silencing the Pantoran. Papanoida gazed at Tanya's darkened eyes. She knew what he was going to say. "Do not say it." She said once again, only softer. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"I shall respect your wish." He bowed. "But allow me to say this." Tanya glanced out of the corner of her eye. "Though none are him, Jango is watching you through their eyes," He smiled warmly, "And I can say, without a doubt, that he is as proud of you as Master Windu and I are." Tanya looked to Papanoida and smiled proudly. Believing that the clones we Jango's way of watching her made Tanya's depression dense shoulders feel lighter. And having his friends around made her feel even closer to him.

The two meandered into the Detention cell hall. There was another door on the opposite end of the hall. On both sides of the walls there were banged up, scratch ridden, torn nearly through, sludge and vomit filled cells. Reminded Tanya of New Years on Kerwan – very fun, but very messy.

By the fifth to last cell were four clones – Two outside of Ziro's cage and two more standing across. When the troopers saw Tanya and Papanoida, they came to attention and saluted. "Chairman, Commander Fett, what brings you here?"

"Just checking to make sure everything's copasetic." Tanya answered.

"And it would seem that they are." The next four clones walked in from the other entrance. They were the change in shift. "Good evening gentlemen.

As Papanoida spoke with the eight troopers, Ziro's self-righteous smirk grabbed Tanya's attention, rubbing her with aggravation. She took down the sound proof barrier and hissed, "What are you smiling at?" Ziro remained silent and continued smiling. "In less than two hours you're going to be tried and sent to prison. Everything you own, everything you've ever worked for is going to the wind. Why are you smiling?"

"Two reasons, My pretty young Kitty-cat." Ziro purred. "One: I find it remarkable that someone with your reputation is aiding the Jedi." His body jiggled as he chuckled. "Why with your skills you could kill every single person on this ship and make a clean get away. And yet you tarnish your reputation by helping these chumps. They'll squander your talents and dull that wonderful Killer's Instinct you're famous for."

Tanya was admiring her nails and brown fingerless gloves. "And…the…second thing?" She ignored Ziro's speech.

The Hutt let out an irritable sigh. He was so sure that would work. "The second thing: You're more Naïve than you father was if you think I'll be attending that trial."

Tanya and Papanoida exchanged stares. The last time he said that, it was an immediate cue for the odd number of assassins to attack. What could possibly happen now?

_BOOM! _The cruiser jerked violently. It was as if an earthquake swam through space and rammed into them. "AAAH!" Tanya, Papanoida, and the clones gasped. They stumbled into the walls, trying to keep their footing. "What the hell was that?" The Trooper name Quickshot shouted. His name said it all. He was a quick shot when it came to blasters.

The next sound sent a chill of horror through everyone's spine. The cruiser died down. The lights turned off, the engines clicked off, the shield holding Ziro in his cell disappeared, and the ship was floating around in dead space. An eerie silence engulfed them. They were in darkness. They could see where the other was.

"OW! That's my foot!"

"Well that's my hand!"

"Who's holding my tail?"

"Sorry sir!"

"SOMEONE HIT A LIGHT!"

One of the clones turned on his helmet lights. It shined on Papanoida and the two clones on the floor at his feet. "What in the name of the Universe was that?" Papanoida gasped. He helped Arrowhead and Cliffjumper to their feet. Arrowhead, as his name said, had an arrow tattoo on his forehead. It was like a focal symbol for him. Cliffjumper, well, no need to explain him.

Tanya ran a hand down her tail, straightening out the ruffled fur. "Effects like this are due to an EMP." Trooper Hangman explained. Hangman received his name from his talent with cables. He could restrain and hang anyone that came within range. "A powerful one. Sounds like the backup generator was shut down too."

"A little EMP can't turn off a whole ship." Tanya gasped. "Least of all a cruiser and its backup power source."

"Unless it's from an Ion Cannon." Scruff retorted. He always had five o'clock shadow. "They fire EMP's strong enough to shutdown space stations." He looked to his com for the time. "Its noon. The lights should come back on in 30 minutes."

"Then keep your eyes peeled." Tanya advised them. She shifted her ears. "I hear footsteps." She whispered. "I think we're being boarded."

Ziro tried to slime his way out of the cell. Goldeye, Manson, and Patch turned on the flashlights on their helmets, making Ziro freeze like a deer in the headlights. "Where do you think you're going, Slug?" Patch snickered. When he was born he was missing an eye and wore an eye patch, hence forth giving him the name Patch.

Ziro was herded back into the depowered cell, guns and lights on him. Tanya roamed her eyes over everyone, making sure they were alright. She nodded her head. They were fine. But something was happening. Tanya closed her eyes, moving her ears about. _Step...step…step, _people were walking. It was heavy steps. Tanya sensed someone as well. _Anxiety…irritability…who is this? _She thought. _Ring, ring, ring – _"_Tanya! Are you and Chairman Papanoida okay?_" Windu cried.

"We're fine Master. A bit shaken up, but we're fine."

"_Where are you and the Chairman now?_"

"In the detention cell area with Ziro." She took a deep breath. The steps were growing louder. "Master, I hear footsteps." She stated fearfully. Shots from the bombers and Y-Wings we heard next. "What's happening?"

"_A separatist cruiser has pulled up along side us._" The clones clicked the hammer on their blasters. A raid was taking place. "_I'm going to make my way to you. Remain in your position. Protect the Chairman and keep Ziro detained. He must not be allowed to escape._"

"Roger that Master. See you soon." The call ended. A chill of dread filled Tanya. Goosebumps went from the base of her necking hair line and traveled down to her tail. "This day is just fantastic." She groaned.

**UUU**

The battle outside in space raged on. Numerous separatist ships were seen. Many of them were destroyed. Because the cruiser couldn't launch anymore fighters or bombers due to the power outage, the Republic fighters needed to be very agile and quick in order to pull out of the battle victorious.

But the battle outside was a cover. Footsteps were heard echoing throughout the cruiser. They were boarded and – droids likely – were trudging around the ship searching for Ziro.

The bridge was dimly lit by the stars and explosions of space. Padme and Organa were placed in a corner of the bridge. They were to keep out of sight while this raid was in place. Windu called Clone Commander Hotstreak over. Burned diagonally across his face were three streaks. "Hotstreak," He stood at attention, "You, Hopper, Christo, Pepe, Crusher, and Jacks come with me. Master Plo, Master Koth…"

"We shall remain here and guard the senators." Koth finished. "Find Tanya and the Chairman." He wished him luck.

Windu nodded and made his way for the door. Plo placed a hand on Windu's shoulder and whispered, "I know you saw it. The sparks." Windu furrowed his brow. That confirmed Plo's theory. "If she is able to use lightning, do not display resentment. You and I both know the lightning chooses who its wielder will be."

"I do know this." Windu assured him with a dismal sigh. "But what I don't know is if Tanya is aware or unaware of it."

"She may be aware, but not know what it is."

"If Tanya wants to talk about it then we will. Until then," He took hold of his saber, "I need to worry about finding her before the separatists do." Windu and his squad moved out.

Plo stroked his mask. Koth approached him with a concerned expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Do not let Master Windu know that I divulged this to you." Plo requested beforehand. Koth nodded with disconcertment. "Tanya may have the ability to use Force Lightning."

Koth's eyes bulged. "Tanya?" He gasped. "Is that even possible for one so young?"

"You know as well as I do age does not dictate when new powers will awaken inside of us." Plo stated poetically. "And you also know that certain abilities are on bestowed upon certain individuals each generation."

"Then that means the Force and Fate have plans for Tanya." Koth added ominously.

"The Force bestowed Tanya with its power when she was born. And now it has given her Lightning." Plo announced, stroking his mask. Koth nodded in agreement. "It will be up to her on how she uses it."

**UUU**

The footsteps coming towards the Detention area were growing louder and louder by the second. They were nearing Tanya and Papanoida's position. Tanya wasn't going to deny her apprehension. She couldn't recall a situation in which she didn't have much to work with.

Tanya tapped her chin, thinking of a plan in case Windu didn't make it before the Sepies. And the sound of droid footsteps was growing louder. Tanya looked over the area they had to work with. It was a good sized space. Wall to wall – 20 feet - 15 cells on both sides. The two doors into the hall were separated by distance of the 15 cells. The Cells had bunking beds on both sides of the cells. "Patch, Goldeye, you two stick with Ziro. And keep him quiet." The troopers pushed Ziro into a cell, keeping their blasters on him. Ziro went to open his mouth. Goldeye punch him where his nose should be, silencing the Hutt. "Notlu, you stay with him." Papanoida joined them in the cell. He whispered in their ears, telling them to take cover under the bunks. The Troopers did so and Papanoida pulled the blankets down closer to the ground, hiding them.

Papanoida moved Ziro to the center of the room and close to the back wall. He drew a five inch knife from his cloak and touched the cool blade to Ziro's back, earning a squeaked. "You speak a word and your entrails will spill out of you like milk from a coconut." He growled with a smirk. Ziro groaned apprehensively. Papanoida ducked behind him.

"That's morbid." Quickshot shivered.

"He's the one who taught me how to make threats like that." Tanya smiled.

"What will you have the rest of us do, Commander?" Manson asked.

"We don't have much to work with Lieutenant." She warned him. "Each of you take up position in the cells and be ready to attack. Follow Goldeye and Patch's lead. Hide under the Bunks." The troopers nodded. Tanya looked at the time. "We have six minutes left people. Wait for the lights and then reveal yourselves." Tanya stressed. Being trigger happy could get someone killed. "Turn off your headlights. We need all the cover we can muster." Everyone nodded and ran into a cell. Tanya listened as they shuffled under the beds, concealing themselves behind the blankets.

Tanya, thinking it may help, ran to the door opposite the front entrance and opened it. Maybe it would give the guise that they made a run for it. She then went in the middle cell, across from Ziro and Papanoida. Tanya hid under the Bunk. The lights died down. The whole hall was engulfed in darkness.

With a loud, nerve racking boom, the automatic sliding doors were blown right off the hinges and half way across the room. Tanya could smell the melted and burned metal. Clanking footsteps trudged into the room. Manson peeked past the blanket, trying to see who or what was there.

They were definitely droids. They had head lights so Manson could make out their make. B1 battle droids and B2 super droids – six of each. In the middle of the two groups he saw a long skirt belonging to a non-droid. It was a woman.

The woman meandered down the hall, looking left to right in each cell that she passed. As far as she was concerned, no one was in there. Unknown to her, the hiding clones peered around the corner of the cells, keeping a look out for foul play. The woman's eyes fell onto the open door. "The clones managed to force the door open." Her voice was a seductive hiss. Everyone could hear the humor in her voice. "They are resourceful." Tanya, whom the woman was approaching, felt her tail tingle at the voice.

The droids and skirted person reached the middle of the room. Tanya peered passed the blankets. The woman, from what she could see, had gray skin, no hair on her head. A danger filled sensation coursed through her veins. _Is she the person I've been sensing? _Tanya gasped mentally. "Why, hello there Ziro." The woman greeted in a dark cheerful tone. Tanya's heart stopped. _Notlu…_ "I have gone through a lot of trouble just to find you. Count Dooku has need of your services still." _Dooku! _Now Tanya was scared. Was Dooku there? How far behind was he? Who was this woman? _Does he work for him?_

"Honey, I know he needs me." Ziro cackled, placing his fat hands on his chest. "Everybody needs Ziro the Hutt. Money, smuggling…" He moved his eyes to the side, addressing the hiding Pantoran. "Protection," Papanoida pushed the knife deeper into the purple skin, making Ziro look forward, "I supply it all."

"Well then you'll enjoy the accommodations we have for one who can supply with anything we ask." The woman purred.

Tanya didn't like where this was going. The conversation was about to end. There were 60 seconds left. They needed to hold out a bit longer. Tanya stretched out a hand and pushed a B1 droid into a B2. "Watch where you are going?" The large droid snapped with a tech tone.

"It wasn't me!" The squeaky droid hissed. "2-1-7 pushed me."

"I DID NOT!"

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS DROIDS!" The generator kicked back on. The lights beamed on. "Perfect!" The woman hissed.

Tanya rolled form under the bed, drew her orange saber and shouted, "FIRE AT WILL!" The woman turned around to see Tanya. She then saw eight clones appear out of nowhere in both directions, opening fire upon her.

Papanoida jumped from behind Ziro, a small pistol in his hand, and shot down two B1 droids. Manson took out a B1 and B2. Hangman was hit in the arm. He managed to grapple three B1's together. Patch and Goldeye came out and shot the three. That was the six B1's down. Four B2's left.

Tanya cut down the two B2 droids in front of her. The woman cart wheeled out of Tanya's strike range. Tanya caught sight of the weapons clipped to her front. _She's a Jedi? _The last two B2's aimed for her. Tanya struck them down with ease and then lunged for the woman. The woman leapt behind Quickshot and Cliffjumper and smirked with his thick dark grey lips. The two clones twisted around. Raising her hands, the woman curled her fingers in. The clones rose form the floor, gasping for air. Tanya's eyes widened. _Who is this chick? _The woman saw Tanya's expression and broke the clone's necks. Tanya felt herself flinch. The clones fell to the ground dead. Tanya shook her head, removing whatever revulsion she felt. Revulsion wasn't the right word. Tanya was angered to no end. But she wasn't going to give some bald lady who worked for Count Dooku the satisfaction of knowing how angry she was.

"So you are Tanya Fett. The daughter of renowned Bounty Hunter Jango Fett." The woman sniggered. Tanya twitched her lips up, but kept an impassive expression. How did she know about her and Jango? _She works for Dooku…Jango worked for Dooku…that could be how she knows. _"You're a lot younger in person." She said with revulsion. "And even less threatening."

"And you looked a lot better with the lights off!" Tanya hissed. "Your wrinkles didn't show as much." The woman furrowed her brow. Tanya blew a piece of hair from her face, her expression growing serious. "How do you know Count Dooku? Are you a former Jedi like him too?"

"I'm not a Jedi. Nor will I ever be." The woman hissed. Tanya could feel her resentment towards the Jedi. "I am an Acolyte of the Sith, Apprentice to Count Dooku," Tanya felt a twinge of sweat trickling down her cheek. Dooku was Master Yoda's Padawan, and a renowned Swordsman. _Figures I get Dooku's Padawan._ "I am Asajj Ventress."

"Sith?"

"Dark Jedi. Hmph." Ventress scoffed. "That's not quite accurate. Sith are far more powerful than any Jedi." She narrowed her eyes onto Tanya. "Especially Jedi Padawans."

Tanya furrowed her brow and smirked, tightening her grip on her saber. She licked her lips hungrily. "You actually believe that, don't you?" She crooned in a psychotic, malicious manner. Papanoida stretched his arms out to the side, backing the Clones and Ziro back. Things were about to heat up. Tanya drew her saber, "Let's see you back that up, Banshee." Tanya took a Fencers stance – Blade pointed out, other raised behind or above the head **(**_Not sure_**). **"And try not to throw your hip out."

Ventress's eyebrow twitched. _Again with me age. _"I have no issues with putting an infantile Padawan in her place." She took hold of her two sabers and ignited them. The crimson red resonated with the dark, hateful feeling this woman harbored. Tanya wrapped her tail around her waist, feeling she was about to be given a test. "Or a fifth rate Bounty hunter," Ventress added.

Tanya's smirk grew into a malicious grin. "They say actions speak louder than words." She turned her feet to charge. "So stop talking and ACT!"

**UUU**

The lights shined down onto Windu and his squad of Clones. They came to a stop in a four way corridor. Droids marched across the hall they needed to take to enter the detention area. Windu and the clones split up and hid in the other two halls. If he could avoid it, Windu wanted to avoid a battle as much as possible. He knew Tanya could handle herself. But he still felt the need to be by her side. Now that he thought about it, Tanya hasn't faced droids – as far as he knew.

The droids walked completely across. Windu signaled for him and the clones to move out. They crept along the wall, looking back and forth to ensure no droids got the drop on them.

Windu peered around the corner. The group of droids was gone. They continued forward. They made it to the next four way corridor. Windu stepped out into the way of on coming droids. "DAMMIT!" Windu hissed. The droids opened fire.

"General!" Christo cried out, he and his fellow troopers joining in the fray. "Leave these clankers to us! You go after Commander Fett."

"Though I'm worried about Tanya, I'm not abandoning you." Windu decreed. "Tanya's tough. She'll be fine."

**UUU**

Tanya launched herself forward, dragging her saber along the ground. Ventress dragged her sabers along the ground as she charged. They raised the sabers up, struck and became interlocked.

Ventress X-crossed blades caught Tanya's saber. Ventress had a couple feet on Tanya, but the Aquatisan managed to hold her back.

Tanya slashed down, diverting the red sabers down. Tanya raised a foot, connecting with Ventress's stomach. Then she moved in and kneed her. Ventress gasped, the wind knocked out of her. "Remind me," Tanya sniggered in Ventress's ear. She backed away. Ventress held her stomach, heaving for air. "Who's the fifth rate fighter again?" Raising her saber, Tanya jabbed forward.

Ventress stepped to the side, dropped her long skirt and lashed out with her foot into Tanya's ribs, knocking her into the metal wall. OOH's at the impact erupted from the by standing group. Tanya placed a hand on the wall, pushing herself up. That was a harder kick than it looked. "Being boastful of a couple lucky hits gets you hurt Cat-Ears!" Ventress cackled. "Surely you know that?"

"UGH! Actually," Tanya rubbed where she was kicked, "I was just checking you out." She grunted, moving back to the middle of the hall. "And if that's the best kick you can deal," Tanya returned to her stance, "You aren't going to pull out in this fight." She bluffed. Truth is Tanya's side was throbbing with pain. She was taught to keep a stone face in the face of danger and pain.

Ventress ran forward and slashed her sabers for Tanya's neck. Tanya bent backwards, her side pulsated with pain. Ventress stabbed for her stomach. Tanya brought her legs back, moving between the sabers, and now on her hands. Ventress went for her arms. Tanya sprang back. She did two more back flips back, and came between Papanoida, Ziro, and the clones.

Ventress held her sabers out to the side and dashed for Tanya again. "GET IN THE CELLS!" Papanoida, Ziro, and the clones didn't hesitate. They scrambled into a cell. Ventress brought one saber down. Tanya caught it. Ventress applied pressure. Struggling to hold the saber, Tanya reached over and pressed the button for the jail cell, bringing up the shield. "CALL MACE!" She shrieked. Manson jumped on his com link.

Ventress slid her saber across, putting further strain on Tanya's saber. The minute one saber left, Ventress struck down with the other. Tanya rolled out of the way, sprang forward and slashed out. Ventress rolled forward, the saber hit the wall and Shield. The panel for the cell was hit. The shield dropped.

Ventress got to her feet and faced Tanya and Tanya faced her. The two women panted heavily. Frustration resonated from their faces. Sweat beaded down their brows. The muscle in their torso's throbbing with pain from previous strikes. But they refused to let up. They weren't leaving that room until one of them concedes or dies. Both preferred the second option.

"Commander!" Manson cried out. "General Windu is on his way. He got caught up."

"This day is just the pinnacle of fantastic!" Tanya spat contemptuously.

"The luck of the Jedi working true to form, Cat-Ears?" Ventress smirked.

"Top form." Tanya quipped. Then she shrugged, "Things will work out eventually. They usually do."

"You're very optimistic. Where does your faith come from?"

"I've been with the republic for…six months now." Six months? She couldn't believe it had been that long. "I watch my master and the other master's battle and struggle to keep others from becoming victims of the Confederacy." Ventress blinked, finding Tanya's words lyrics of folly. "Even when things look bad they always pull out on top. And for that I remain faithful that we'll pull out of this."

"That faith will only lead you to your death." Ventress snarled back. "Having faith in others is for the weak. Because in the end, everyone will let you down."

"Your Master maybe, but not mine!" Tanya hissed, poking her chest with conviction. Her eyes became slits. "My Master will always stand by me, just like I would with him!" The sparks appeared again. Tanya and Ventress took no notice.

"You deceive yourself!" Ventress charged and brought her sabers down. Tanya caught them. Ventress pushed down, dragging Tanya to one knee as her side burned. "In the end everyone will fail you – Even your_ PRECIOUS _master!"

"You're wrong!" Tanya pushed her back, and pressed on with her attack.

"The minute you do something they don't approve of, the Jedi and your master with cast you away." Ventress stated proudly. As Tanya attacked, Ventress blocked every strike. Tanya was becoming aggravated. "The fact that you're the daughter of Jango will prove my point all the more." The two women became deadlocked again. The sparks grew around Tanya's hand like snakes sprouting form the ground. Ventress and Tanya still took no notice could sense Tanya's anger rising. She pressed on. "When it get's right down to it, you know, they know, and I know, deep down you are and always will be a Bounty Hunter! And your master will always despise you."

"YOU…" Tanya broke her hand away from her saber, "ARE…" she brought the hand back. Blue and white sparks emanated around the hand. Ventress saw and her eyes bulged with shock. "WRROONG!" Tanya shot the hand forward. Electrical streams shot from her fingertips. Ventress stepped back and became entangled in the streams. She cried out in pain. Her body writhed and wriggled violently. Her eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

The streams stopped. Ventress panted heavily. Her body smoked from the shock. She fell against the wall, her body feeling worn and beating with pain.

Tanya's hand felt numb. Steam flowed from her fingers. She fell to her knees, her disheveled black hair hang in strings over her face. Tanya gazed at her hand with petrified fear. "What…again…I…" She sputtered panting hard. She couldn't form a sentence. "It kills…its dangerous…I'm dangerous!"

Papanoida peered out of the cell, making sure things were calm. The clones stayed back. Not only to guard Ziro, but also because they felt some sense of fear. Papanoida approached Tanya. The young girl was shaking intensely. Her breaths were broken and shaky. Kneeling down, Papanoida could see the fear in her eyes. Then his eyes were on the door. "Tanya…" She blinked and glanced to him. He pointed to Windu who was standing in the doorway, mouth gaped.

"Master…" She whimpered. She looked at both her hands like blood was on them. "Master…I…don't…I wanted to…I'm sorry." Tears fell down her face. Windu approached her, ignoring the semi conscious Ventress. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" Tanya continued to shriek. "I thought it would go away!" She wrapped her arms around herself. Papanoida placed both hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry!"

Windu knelt down to her. At first he just looked at her as she cried, saying _I'm sorry, I wanted to talk, I'm sorry. _ From what he could gather, Tanya seemed to know about this ability, but she did not know what it was. "Tanya…" He said gently. When he touched Tanya on the head he felt her body vibrate. She moved her head down further so she couldn't look him in the eye. He rubbed her head from ear to ear in gentle, rhythmic sways. Her shaking slowed. "Tanya…" His voice reverberated tenderly, "Look at me." Reluctantly Tanya raised her head. Her eyes were still off to the side. "Tanya, please, look at me." She looked at him, her purple eyes glossing with tears. "There is nothing wrong with you." He reassured her. "Do you hear me? There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You've done nothing wrong."

"But…I…"

"You've done nothing but protect the Chairman and Ziro like I told you." He interrupted. "And for that I'm proud." He smiled. Papanoida patted her on the back. Tanya tried to smile, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she kept something like this from him.

"SHE'S GONE!" Manson cried. The wall where Ventress was slumped was empty.

"We'll deal with Ventress later," Windu declared, rising to his feet. "Right now we must get to the bridge." He pulled Tanya to her feet. "After that then we can talk." Tanya took her finger and removed the tears from her eyes. She nodded and they all moved out.

**UUU**

Droids swarmed throughout the ship. Clones filed out of every door possible and began a no hold bars blaster fight. Many droids and clones had fallen, but even more came back to finish the fight.

Droids were endlessly stampeding onto the bridge. The clones and two masters took up arms to keep Organa and Padme safe. The two senators took up blasters and fought back as well. Clones threw EMP bombs left and right. They couldn't risk throwing a grenade. It was hard enough trying to keep them from shooting out the windows.

For every droid Plo and Koth cut down, two more would take their place. But they didn't back down. "Hold your positions!" Koth announced, cutting down four B2's. "We will not allow them to harm the senators."

The clones pulled out more heavy artillery available to them. Gunfire echoed upon echoes of gun fire. The entire cruiser sounds like a battle field.

Plo and Koth were being overwhelmed. Too many droids were coming. "MOVE IT!" The droids exploded forward. B1's and B2's crashing onto the floor and on top of each other. Tanya and Windu came stampeding in with Papanoida and a small band of Clones. A trail of demolished droids was behind them. Ziro was pushed off to the side. Tanya and Windu tore down the droids one by one, evening the odds.

Tanya stood atop a B2 and stabbed down into its head. "Sorry we're late," she crouched down as it crashed onto the floor, "Traffic was murder."

"As long as you arrived, that's the important thing." Plo quipped as Koth cut down the last droid In the room.

When the commotion ceased in the bridge, the cruiser seemed to steadily go quiet. "Asajj Ventress was here." Windu informed them. "She escaped and now the droids are pulling out. We've won this fight."

"In that case," Padme spoke up, "Can we please continue to Tatooine?"

"After this," Tanya exhaled, falling on her butt, "Looking at Jabba's ugly mug would be a blessing."

"In that case," Koth turned to the surviving clones. He tapped his wrist com, connecting it to the intercoms on the cruiser, "All surviving troopers take the wounded to the infirmary. But stay on guard as we may still have droids on board." He ended the call and turned to the bridge control pilots. "The rest of you set our course back on Tatooine and set out."

Tanya fell onto her back and laughed crazily. She survived a fight with Dooku's Padawan, cut down droids, and…apparently…got a new talent. It was a semi-great day. But Tanya knew she was going to have to address the…Lightning…that spewed from her fingers. She didn't know how she was going to explain it, but she was going to have to explain.

Ventress scrambled back onto her ship. She had to walk down the corridor to her room by keeping her hands on the wall. She panted heavily, still feeling the blow she was dealt. "How can she…?" She rasped. "She's too young…how could she…?"

She made it to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, relieved that she could rest. "_I take it your mission failed._" The dissatisfied voice of her master sounded from her pocket.

Ventress reach into her pocket and pulled out the small Holoprojector. She placed it on the floor. And enlarged image of Dooku appeared before her. Ventress sat up and stood before him. "Master…" She groaned. "I almost had him. That…damn Cat-Eared brat!" She hissed. She gritted her teeth to her master, "She has more tricks than she lets on." Thoughts ran through Ventress mind as she thought back to the sparks that emerged from Tanya's hands. The Count already mentioned Tanya being useful. If he learned about the sparks...the lightning...Ventress would be replaced. "Her tricks...did not help her for long." She lied. "Her pitiful master aided her."

"_Then consider this a lesson._" Dooku growled. "_Your to return to base immediately. We will leave matters to our allies on Tatooine._" He ended the call.

Ventress slammed her fist into the wall, roaring like a banshee. "This is what I get for holding back! Next time Tanya Fett." She swore. "Next time we meet I take your head!"

**Till next time. Cya**


	16. Intense Trials

**Assassins vs. Hunter Part 3**

**Intense Trials**

Ventress sauntered around the Separatist cruiser with a vengeful glare. Thoughts of Tanya raged within her mind like they were cut and pasted into a PowerPoint. Try as she might to recollect their battle, Ventress couldn't think of how she was electrocuted so fervently. She may have agreed with Count Dooku about being snuck up on. But she was exhausted. She would have agreed if Count Dooku said he had a halo and angel wings if it meant she could get some rest. In the back of her mind she didn't believe that for a second. Tanya, not Dooku.

Ventress knew what she saw. Tanya's hand had sparks around it. She was struck with the same Force Lightning Count Dooku was able conjure. Easily making that pitiful Padawan...Dooku's...possible...equal! "GRRAAH!" Ventress took her saber and cut down a droid walking past her. If Ventress didn't try to disprove what she saw, somehow force herself to believe it was a fluke, and if Dooku got wind of this, her Master just may replace her with that Cat-Eared, former Bounty Hunting, Padawan. But she was already given orders to return home.

"I'm sure if I make up for my mistake, he will not mind." She plotted. Count Dooku did not take failure lightly. But insubordination was his major pet peeve. He hated stubborn, unwilling people. Ventress was likely to be beaten to within an inch of her life if she went AWOLL and failed to produce good results. "I cannot fail." She told herself. "I will not only kill the Jedi, but I will kill that miserable Cat! I will not be replaced!"

**YYY**

The assault led by Ventress put the Jedi minutes behind schedule. Ziro's trial began at 1:15pm. It was 12:45pm. They had 30 minutes to arrive on Tatooine and 40 minutes of space to cover. Organa phoned ahead and told the Hutt Council that they were going to be late due to the escape aide attempts issued for Ziro. The council said it was alright as long as they arrived. Organa thanked the head Hutt for his kindness.

The Entire republic cruiser was searched top to bottom for any remaining droids. Four groups of clones were established – Tanya, Windu, Koth, and Plo as leaders. They each took a section of the cruiser and began the search. Windu went in to the Detention area. That was the main area of focus for Ventress. Plo checked the stern area. Koth search the bow area. Tanya went into the cargo bay. Ventress left so hastily there was a chance she forgot a few here and there. And after two close calls with trying to free Ziro and kill the politicians, the Jedi couldn't afford to take anymore chances.

Padme, Organa, Papanoida, and Ziro were left on the bridge. If there were droids left behind those four were safest on the bridge.

No stone – err, metal plating – was left unturned. The clones in the bridge even ran several outward and inward ship diagnostics to make sure no bombs, tracking devices, or plaster EMP's were on board.

Koth and his troops searched the bridge, briefing room, cafeteria, and com center top to bottom. No droids, life threatening weapons – Nada. The cafeteria was the cleanest place. Tanya and her crew turned over every box, crate, heavy duty container they could find – Nothing. Not even space dust. Windu searched the Detention Cells, showers, the locker rooms – Zip. Even the shower drains were clean. Plo checked the engine room, weapons storage, and provisions storage areas – Zilch. The only thing around the cruiser was dead clones and demolished droids.

Plo and Windu were on Clones duty. The clones were to be disrobed – remove armor – and taken to the engine room and put into the incinerator. The Jedi were good enough to honor their dead and give them burials fit for soldiers. There was that and the clones would eventually decompose and stink up the ship.

Koth and Tanya were on droid clean up. A few times Tanya, Koth and the clones pushed the droid parts to the airlocks that would send them into space. Eventually they had to force push the debris. After 20 minutes the ship was cleaned. Now the next part: Telling the Jedi council what happened, and telling them about Tanya's new found ability.

"There have been two attempts on the Senators and Chairman's lives." Windu informed Master Yoda, Obi-wan, Luminara, and Secura. "And both times attempts to free Ziro were executed."

"The assassins from the first assault," Plo informed them next, "And the battle droids who ambushed and boarded us were led by Asajj Ventress." Obi-wan froze at the mentioning of Ventress. She and he had history. "Ziro would have escaped if not for the efforts of young Tanya. She battled the young Sith." Tanya blushed when all eyes fell onto her. "If not for her being in Ziro's area, the Hutt may have escaped."

"_Why were you even near Ziro, Tanya_?" Luminara asked accusingly. She narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to mention Tanya's dealings with Ziro.

When Tanya was acquitted of her crimes, the Jedi and few members of the senate got copies of her record. And listed was her association with Ziro. "_She's accusing you of anything, Tanya." _Master Secura stated. "_She merely wishes to know what business brought you to him._"

"I was talking with Notlu – I mean – Chairman Papanoida and we ended up in the area." She explained calmly. "Since we were there I thought I'd make everything was okay."

"_Yes…_"Luminara's sneer grew. She didn't believe her. The formal master believed her even less when Tanya looked at her hand with apprehension. "_What else happened_?" Luminara almost demanded. Tanya raised a brow. "_What else happened that you are apparently hiding from us_?"

Tanya glared at the master, folded her arms and hissed, "I'm not hiding anything!" She lied. Luckily her one hand was hidden under her other arm. Sparks trickled around. She felt them tingle and calmed down. "I was just amazed as to how strong she was. My hand is still throbbing." She touched her rib. "So are my ribs." She thinks Ventress either bruised or broke it. Tanya's eyes met with Yoda. His face was expressionless, yet his eyes pierced into the cool front she was putting up. She could tell he didn't believe her. Tanya immediately looked away. She rubbed her arm with shame. There were two people she couldn't lie to directly – Yoda and Windu. Ahsoka – only when telling a lie is necessary. Luminara – No problem

Yoda let out a grunted breath and closed his eyes. He knew something. Windu, Plo, and Koth exchanged glances. Windu had yet to tell his colleagues what he saw during Tanya and Ventress's battle. But he had a feeling they knew. He and Plo already discussed what they saw before the attack. There was a chance he told Koth.

Windu didn't condone lying. But he and the two masters didn't comment when Tanya lied. Obviously they were going to discuss something later. "After Ventress escaped," Koth continued, taking the tension off Tanya, "The droid army pulled back and disappeared into space. But they are more than likely to have something waiting for us on Tatooine."

"_In Tatooine air space, I am."_ Master Yoda announced. Tanya began to sweat. _Why isn't he at the temple? _She panicked. "Delivering supplies to Ryloth I was. Meet you at Tatooine, I will."

Windu took note of Tanya's drooping ears. She didn't want Master Yoda to come. "We look forward to your arrival Master Yoda." The bald Jedi admitted. Tanya tensed up. Her stomach bubbled.

When the connection was cut, Tanya let out a howl of disappointment in herself, "I am a despicable human being!" That being redundant seeing as she isn't human. "I can't believe I lied to Master Yoda! And what's worse is he knows I lied!" She clenched her stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

"So more did happen?" Plo asked. "What exactly?" Tanya remained silent. She felt a sense of shame for what she did. Weird sparks shot from her hand and Windu seemed struck with fear. He told her she did nothing wrong. But she didn't believe him. For two months she's been keeping the sparks hidden. Twice they've actually generated into full blown streams, and she never told anyone. She had enough trouble with people chastising her for being a Bounty Hunter. If they knew she could shot . . . lighting? They would crucify her for being even more dangerous.

"Tanya . . ." Windu whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Master Plo and I have been aware of this since before the attack." Tanya's ears twitched. "And I can only assume, Master Koth, that you were made aware of it as well." He addressed the Zabrak Master without looking at him.

"I was." He admitted simply. "Master Plo told me after you left."

Windu nodded. "Tanya, will you tell them or shall I?" Tanya wrapped her arms around herself, and her tail around her leg, and looked away. "Very well." Windu decided. He faced the other two masters. "During her battle, I heard Tanya yell that Ventress was wrong – that's how I found her. When I arrived Tanya had fired a full stream of lightning." Plo and Koth traded glances of surprise. Tanya saw their expression and became even more crestfallen. Windu addressed her again. "I did not call you on your lie with the council." He said, stating that he knew she lied. "But I don't want you to lie to us." He requested of her. "Tanya, how long has this been going on?"

Tanya tightened her grip on her arms. Biting her lip she debated on whether or not to go further into detail. Lying and trying to brush it off wasn't going to work, least of all with Windu. Letting out a sigh of defeat Tanya said, "For two months." The masters remained silent, allowing her to continue. Tanya couldn't look at them. "At first it was just little sparks circling my fingers. I thought it was some weird discharge that would go away after a while." She held up her hand, "Then, in my room before the mission, I accidentally sent out a full stream. Ventress was the second accident."

Windu crossed his arms crossly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I already cause enough trouble for you." She whimpered, her voice going horse. "I didn't want something to be wrong and give you more grief. I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm a plague." Windu let out a sigh. Raising a fist he slammed it into Tanya's head. "OW!" Plo and Koth gawked. They can't believe he hit her. "GRR!" She threw a punch and he caught it effortlessly. The sparks surged again. "WHAT THE HELL BALDU?"

"That's better." He smiled ignoring the sparks. Tanya blinked perplexedly. "You aren't a plague. You're Tanya and no one else." He assured her. "This power you have isn't going to change that." He let go of her hand.

"But what is it?" Tanya pressed. "Why do I have it?"

"It is known as Force Lightning." Koth answered her. "As for why you have it, the force must have decided that you would be a worthy candidate."

"Can you guys do it to?"

"No." Plo shook his head. "This ability is rare. Only a one or two Force beings actually acquire it." He elucidated while stroking his mask thoughtfully. "Sometimes three."

"But you must know Tanya," Windu said in an ominous tone, "Force Lightning is very powerful - Corruptive even. If you allow the power to control you, you could fall to the darkside of the force."

"You mean…" She trailed off, trying to remember the word, "I could become a Sith?"

"Yes." Windu growled. Tanya swallowed a lump in her throat. Her desire to have this power lessened. "And Sith are known for possessing this power."

"Does that mean Ventress can do it?" Tanya yelped.

"No." Windu answered swiftly. "But…" He sucked on his teeth, wondering if he should tell her. "There is…another who can." Tanya became frightened. "And you…met him…on Geonosis." He said slowly, fretful of her reaction. "The old man." Tanya's eyes flared with fear. "Count Dooku."

"Oh yeah!" Tanya howled sarcastically. "No one's going to have problem with this! I have the same powers as the Sith Lord that everyone has history with!" Windu began regretting telling her. "Just another reason for Luminara and Padme to open their damn mouths!" She stomped for the door. Windu reached out to stop her. "Things were so much easier as a Bounty Hunter!" He brought the hand back. Tanya opened the door, "I didn't have to deal with this shit!" The door slammed, leaving the three masters with her lingering anger.

The masters knew her anger had nothing to do with Count Dooku. It was mostly because of the hostility everyone had towards him that got to her. Tanya was already disparaged against because of Jango. She believed if anyone learned of her new ability they would forever be hostile. How was Windu going to convince her otherwise?

**YYY**

Tanya was in her room, holding a pillow against her chest, her face buried in the plush bed decoration. Not crying, but not wanting to look out at the world. In truth, she didn't have harsh feelings towards the Count. It was the people on Coruscant she didn't want to hear.

Though she could admit that she was a bit scared. When she first discovered her Force powers at the age of five, those scared her too. She didn't know if she was a mutant or what. But she eventually discovered it to be an asset to her. Maybe the Lightning could be an asset as well? Just because the Sith are known to possess it, doesn't mean that she'll be one. But knowing those that didn't like her on Coruscant they were likely to make her into one.

As for the Count, she didn't know him long enough to really form an opinion. He helped her save Jar-Jar, so she partially felt grateful. And Tanya wasn't one to have ill feelings with others based off words. Tanya wanted to know who Dooku really was before she said anything. However she thought it would be a good idea if he didn't find out. In fact, she should keep this hidden as much as possible.

Her main issue was Master Yoda. She knows that he knew she was lying to him. And she knows that he was going to call her on it. "Ugh! I'm a despicable human being!"

**YYY**

Ventress stomped onto the bridge, a flowing cloak on her shoulders. "SET A COURSE FOR TATOOINE!" She bellowed to the droids.

"Um… mistress," The little droid spoke up, "Count Dooku ordered us to return to Serrono post haste."

"Well I have received new orders!" She hissed. "We are to go to Tatooine and finish what we started! NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am." The droids returned to the controls and set a course.

"I'll not leave the success of this operation in the hands of that bumbling Neimoidian and his flunkies!" Ventress declared. "They couldn't kill a fly with bug spray."

**YYY**

In the office Viceroy Gunray was occupying in the Court house. He received a call from Ventress. "_The republic is nearing Tatooine as we speak._ _You are to stall the trial as much as possible."_

"I doubt I could." The Viceroy leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his fingers. "The Hutt council wants to get the trial done and over with. To ask for an extension when the republic is already late would be most unwise."

"_And to disappoint Count Dooku is unwise as well. Disobeying me is fatal._" Gunray swallowed a lump in his throat. "_Now get to work._" She disconnected.

Gunray leaned forward and let out a breath of annoyance. "They don't pay me enough for this."

**YYY**

20 miles west of Jabba's palace was the Grand Court House. It was built and shaped similar to the Senate building on Coruscant. Except the dome had a large spire In the center of three smaller spires. It was an antenna for Judges and Lawyers who couldn't appear in person. The large platform the dome was put on had security pillars on all for corners.

Waiting on the flat landing area was Master Yoda and a descent sized squadron of clones. They were led by Lieutenant Commander Fox.

Master Yoda saw the cruiser hover over the Court House. A large transport ship came soaring down. When it landed Tanya, the Senators, Papanoida and the three masters came sauntering out. "Good to see you all safe it is." Yoda greeted with a smile. "Not too bad a trip was it, hmm?"

Tanya and Windu smirked to one another. "Nothing we couldn't handle Master Yoda." Windu quipped. _The man knows how to tell a joke. _Tanya sniggered. Her smile faded when she met Master Yoda's eyes. He may have been smiling, but she could feel him tearing down her defenses, trying to get her to let down her guard. _Telling Yoda won't hurt, would it?_

"And now that we have arrived," Papanoida grumbled, "We can finally get this trial started."

Tanya placed her hands on her back and cracked it. "I hope it's worth the aches I'll be feeling tomorrow."

"Don't worry Tanya," Padme giggled, "It will. I promise."

"I believe you." The two girls exchanged smiles. They were slowly growing on one another

"THIS IS AN ATROCITY!" Ziro snarled, struggling against his bindings and the clones escorting him. Everyone brought their partially lidded eyes to him. "I'm not a perfect Hutt! But I shouldn't go to jail! Can't I do community service or sumthin?"

"No amount of Community service can make for the crimes you have committed!" Organa spat. "You are going to trial! And then you are going to prison for the rest of your natural life."

"And because the inmates are some of the people he sold out," Tanya snickered, "That'll be a short term. AAHH!"

Ziro dashed over and grabbed her by the shoulders. The clones were ready to shoot. Tanya raised a hand, telling them to wait. "OH TANYA!" he yelped lovingly. He caressed her whole head and face, "Sweet, beautiful Cat-Eared," he flicked her ear, "Tanya!" Tanya tried to back away. His breath was killing her. "You won't let them throw me in jail, will ya?" He pleaded. "After all we've been through? After I gave you the money from the job on Kerwan."

"You stole that money and used me and Jango as your fall out guys!"

He hugged her closer and batted his eyes. "But I did it with love." Tanya narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Hutt, threatening to punch him if he didn't let go. Ziro took his hands off her and continued begging. "Come on Tanya. I did a lot for you in the past. Do something for me." He whispered in her ear. "I know you're a girl of your word." He moved back and smirked deviously.

Tanya let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll help you."

"TANYA!" Padme and Koth cried.

She shrugged her hands without looking at them. "My hands are tied, guys." She told them simply. "I may be ruthless, but I always keep my word." Ziro cackled, believing he had won. "And if I recall correctly…" She unclipped her saber, "I swore to you that the next time I saw you," She ignited the saber and pointed it in his face. Her eyes narrowed into slits, "I was going to dice you into microsized pieces and feed you to the Lurker Sharks on Batalia!" Ziro panicked and raised his hands in surrender, waving them frantically. Tanya smiled maliciously. "But seeing as you need to look nice for your trial, I'll give you the punishment fit for a Crime Lord who steals from his own." Windu, Papanoida and Master Yoda exchanged smirks. Tanya was enjoying herself. "Now pick a limb so I can stick it on my wall." Padme and Organa cringed squeamishly. Papanoida shook his head playfully.

"BUT-BUT-BUT," Ziro sputtered, "I did things for you! I helped you!"

"YOU got me and Jango put on every hit list from Coruscant to Mandelore!" Ziro laughed apprehensively. He stopped laughing when Tanya pushed the saber closer to his neck. "Now pick a limb so we can get on with the proceedings. If you don't I'll pick one for you!"

"Harm my client and I'll be forced to have you arrested." Tanya glanced back to see a fancy dressed Neimoidian emerge from the Court House. He was accompanied by two Zabraks. One had his arms replaced with automail arms. The other had automail legs. Tanya narrowed her eyes. _What's a high class guy like that with them?_

"Good Evening Viceroy." Padme greeted as politely as she could. "Forgive us for our delayed arrival."

"As long as you arrived, dear senator, the Hutt Council does not mind." Gunray stated drolly. "Now kindly tell that Youngling to remove her sword from my client's neck."

"Tanya," Padme looked to the young Aquatisan with pleading eyes, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, Senator Amidala." Tanya chortled with a bow. She sheathed her saber. "Besides," she smirked evilly to Ziro, "It wouldn't be right of me to deny the inmates of Coruscant a chance to piece you apart."

"There will be no inmates, because my evidence will prove Ziro's innocence." Gunray announced proudly, placing his hand on Ziro's back. "And thanks to your tardiness, the Hutt Council had to push Ziro's trial to an hour from now."

"They did?" Organa questioned. Tanya and Papanoida exchanged curious glances. The Hutts weren't known for giving extensions on anything. They either have other issues or there was another scheme unfolding. "In that case we're keeping Ziro under our watch." Organa decided. "We don't want you corroborating stories."

"If that will keep you all happy, I will allow it." Gunray grumbled. "The trial begins at 2:15. That's in fifty minutes. Try not to be late." The Neimoidian snapped his fingers, he and his Zabrak posse moved out.

Yoda ordered Lieutenant Fox – since they already got a sweep of the inside – to take a squad and escort Ziro to the holding cells. The Jedi and Politicians remained outside to discuss their situation.

"Gunray agreed to your terms far too easily." Papanoida grumbled. "Something must be afoot."

"Again?" Tanya whined. "UHHH!" She slapped her fingers to her temples and rubbed, "I can't take much more of this."

Windu shook his head to her and stated, "Ziro is obviously more valuable to the separatists than we originally thought."

"And with less than an hour until Ziro's trial," Koth added to the dread, "There's all the time in the world for another assault."

"If there is not already one taking place." Plo added.

"Then we need to get these three inside." Koth declared, pointing to the two politicians. "They're as much a target as Ziro."

Yoda hobbled over to Tanya and poked her leg with his walking stick. She moved it out of the way and looked down. "Guard the Senators, you and I will." Tanya raised a perplexed brow. Yoda faced the other three masters. "Master Windu, Guard Ziro you will. Guard the Perimeter, the rest of you will." Though Tanya was nervous to be left alone with Master Yoda, she and the three Masters bowed and respected his decision. The squadron of clone troopers was divvied up.

There were 150 in total. 50 were sent outside the wall around the entire dome. 50 remained in the inner courtyard. The rest went inside the court house. The teams were made up and assigned to their posts. They made it to their goal. All they had to do was survive an hour and the court trial and it will all be over. Their game faces were on and the Jedi were ready for anything.

**YYY**

Inside the Office Gunray was borrowing, he was sitting at his desk rummaging through some files he would need for Ziro's trial when Ventress contacted him through his mini Holonet com device. The Neimoidian set down his papers and leaned in, waiting for her to scold him about something. "_My forces are ready to attack. What do you have to report?_" She asked impatiently.

"The Republic lap dogs have arrived." He hissed. "There are four Jedi Masters and a pathetic Padawan, and a squadron of clones."

Ventress narrowed her eyes at the mentioning of Tanya. "_What of Ziro?_"

"Dannik and Harlow are doing a little reconnaissance for me around the court house." He told her with a wolfish smile. "If the Jedi are planning something I will know about it." The two Zabraks came walking in. "Ahh," Gunray breathed with relief, "And what do you two have to report?"

Metal Arms – Dannik – spoke first. "The clones have been dispatched around the perimeter inner area of the walls, as well as the court house."

Harlow spoke next, "Two Jedi are outside. Three are inside. One guarding Ziro, the other two are guarding the Senators."

"And we still have 40 minutes before Ziro has to appear in court." Gunray smiled. "Feel free to begin."

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Ventress snickered.

**YYY**

Padme, Organa, and Papanoida were taken to a suite like office. The three politicians wasted no time in sitting in the leather upholstered chairs. They let out sighs of bliss as they sank into the bulky seats.

"Don't _ahh_ just yet." Tanya laughed. She walked over to the coffee and tea pots. "You still have the trial to get through."

"Well for now we're enjoying the serene environment." Organa told her, rubbing his neck.

"I know we haven't done much," Padme said with a hint of guilt, "but we feel ragged."

Tanya poured three cups of tea, adding strawberry and chocolate creamer, and a hint of peppermint powder. "You guys are doing enough by testifying against Ziro." She stirred the concoction together. "And what's more you're willing to go through with the trial despite all that's happened." She placed the medium sized cups on a tray and walked over to the desk. "In my book that's more than enough." She passed the cups around. "Take in the smell for 10 ten seconds before drinking it." She advised.

The three delegates raised a brow to the drink. Papanoida was the first to take it. He smelt the steam as it flowed into his nostrils. He took a tiny sip. The flavors exploded in his mouth. He could feel the icy hotness of the peppermint in the muscles of his neck as the liquid went down his esophagus. The strawberry and chocolate danced on his taste buds. "Mmm…" He hummed, "This is delightful."

Organa and Padme followed his lead and drank next. "This is good!" Padme gasped.

"Indeed." Organa chuckled.

"It's good for relaxing the muscles." Tanya told them, making more. "That way you guys can feel rested and relaxed. My friend Carver taught me that." She faced a cup to Master Yoda. He hobbled over and took the cup, enjoying the contents. Tanya made herself a cup.

"Leave you to your work we will." Yoda said, taking another sip. "Come Tanya. Stand guard we will." Tanya nodded and the two Jedi exited the room.

Padme and Organa stared at the drink perplexedly. "As you both can see," Papanoida spoke up, "She does care about you two. It just takes a while for her to open up."

"She's nothing like she was two years ago." Padme remarked, looking at her reflection in the drink. "The girl I met was angry and hostile towards the universe."

"Because the universe kept taking people she loved." Papanoida explained, stressing Tanya's issues. "Tanya didn't know how to cope. She believed hating everyone would make the pain go away. But now she's realizing the pain will never vanish, but be suppressed by opening her heart to others and making friends."

"But we've been horrible to her thus far." Organa remarked in a low tone. "Why is she being nice?"

"Because Tanya is naturally nice. She just puts up an unfriendly front in front of new faces." The republic senators thought that made sense. And with how some of the Senators treat her, it's no wonder why she always snapped at them and others.

**YYY**

Outside the door, clones walked up and down the halls, their eyes ever peeled and fingers itching to pull the trigger. Tanya leaned against the wall, twirling strand of her hair around her fingers as she tried to avoid Master Yoda's eyes. She took so many nerve filled sips of her tea she emptied it in five minutes.

Master Yoda's eyes pierced through every shield Tanya tried to put up. Nothing Tanya tried could put the little gremlin out of her mind. What's worse is that she could feel him entering her mind, trying to weasel around and find a way to demolish her mental shields.

Tanya started to sweat in the suffocating silence. Her head was spinning so fast she nearly lost her balance. Her heart beat so loudly she thought Master Yoda could hear it with those pointed ears of his. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to stop the beating and turned her back to the miniature green Jedi. _Why am I ignoring him? _She asked herself, feeling the guilt tear at her stomach._ I haven't done anything wrong – besides lie to him. If Master Windu understood, why wouldn't the Gremlin? Because I have the same power as his former Padawan. _That made Tanya feel even worse.

Yoda narrowed his eyes further. The hair on Tanya's tail stood on end. She wrapped it around her leg. He saw her shoulders tense. She could feel his gaze penetrating her. Yoda was slowly breaking her down. He was killing her with silence. He knew something was bothering with her. There was just the matter of getting her to open up. And stubbornness was not a hindrance for Yoda. In fact it was a necessary means for him to understand his young Jedi.

Yoda has been around the block more than two generations. He has met and trained some of the most stubborn Jedi that ever set foot into the temple and broke through to them. Tanya would be no different.

He pulled and tugged at her strings of stubbornness. The more he pulled, the tenser Tanya became. Her feelings of guilt were seeping from her. He sent the force into her in small protruding streams, poking holes in her emotionally defenses.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Tanya boomed, slamming a fist into the wall. Yoda closed his eyes, letting out a breath of relief. He got through. Tanya faced him, her eyes into slits. "Stop staring at me Gremlin! It's getting on my nerves to no end!"

"Just standing here I am." He assured her with a playful tone. "Looking at you I am not, but at the nicely decorated hall." Tanya blinked and looked around. _The hall is nice. _"Believe I am staring, why do you?" He continued. "Something bothering you?"

"PFFT!" Tanya waved off. "Nothing's bothering me. Why would you think anything's bothering me?" Yoda raised an ear. Tanya could tell he didn't believe her. Her ears dropped and she said, "I lied to you on the ship." Yoda put both hands on his cane. "More did happen with Ventress. According to Master Windu I'm able to use Force Lightning. And when I heard Count Dooku could use it as well…I don't know…I was afraid to tell you." She looked at her hand. "Master Windu says nothing's wrong. But with who the previous predecessors were, I'm not so sure about that."

"Nothing is wrong." Yoda assured her with a smile. "Choose the powers we have, we do not. The force chooses for us. And chose to give you the power of lightning, the force has."

"But why me?" Tanya stressed. "Why not you or someone else? I don't want it."

"Understand, I do. But know this you must." Tanya looked at him dismally. "Why you have this power, I know not. Believe you can control it, I do." _If you were on the ship you would disagree. _Tanya was told by Windu and Yoda that she could control the lightning. But twice it has come out because she was angry about something. And according to most, the Sith or those of the Darkside thrive on anger. _I don't want to be a Sith. _She told herself. _I don't want this power. _

Tanya bowed to the short master and made her way down the hall. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to drown my sorrow in whatever muck is in the cafeteria." She spat. Yoda let out a sigh. _Taking this well, she is not. _

"Hmm." Yoda sensed a disturbance. He folded his arms inside his cloak. "Coming, the enemy is."

**YYY**

Plo and Koth took up different positions around the court house. Plo remained on the inside of the wall while Koth went out side it. The two masters kept their senses open. Nothing could slip past them at this point. If Ziro got away, if the Senators and Chairman get killed, it's all over.

Everyone felt the pressure of this mission. The clones were constantly checking their blasters and back up blaster, making sure their ammo cartridges were full and ready for use. They took out rags and began cleaning the barrels obsessively. Koth and Plo kept their hands on their sabers and sharpened their senses. Being at the court house with 30 minutes left was like the home stretch at the end of a race. They needed to pour all of their strength and effort into this. Nothing could go wrong.

"Hm?" Koth thought he saw something over the deserts horizon. It could just be the heat rising off the sand. But still… "Quickdraw." The clone looked over to him. Without looking at him he held out a hand, "Let me borrow your binoculars for a moment." The trooper handed it over without fuss. Koth looked out, moving his eyes over the entire area.

"Something wrong sir?" Quickdraw asked.

"I thought I saw something." Koth zoomed in. So far he saw nothing but sand. "Wait!" Something was peering over the dunes. Koth handed the binoculars back to Quickdraw. "What does that look like to you?"

Quickdraw looked out. "Looks like…" He zoomed in closer, "A transport ship?" Over on both sides of it were two more transport ship. "And it has friends."

"_We've got three transport ships coming in from the west side._" Phoned a trooper. Koth cocked an eye.

"_This is the east side. We've got three more Transport ships._"

"Nine ships?" Quickdraw questioned.

"_This is South side! We've got three more transport ships coming in fast._"

"12!" Quickdraw cried out.

"Everyone stand ready!" Koth boomed, drawing his saber. "IT'S AN ATTACK."

"_Sir…didn't…repeat…come in…" _They were being jammed.

Six of the twelve drop ships stopped just 50 yards away from the wall. The other six flew over the wall. 10 commando droids began filing out of each ship. "HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Koth howled as loudly as the desert would carry his voice. "GIVE THEM NO QUARTER!"

**YYY**

Plo and the troopers inside the wall heard Koth's warning about the several drop ships, but then lost contact. It was then he saw the courtyard become filled with six transport ships. 10 Commando droids filed out of each ship. "TO ARMS MEN!" Plo announced, raising his saber into the air in a war like fashion. "We must not grant them passage into the court house."

**YYY**

Inside the Holding Cell Corridor, Windu was pacing up and down, holding a hand to his chin. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was an eeriness about the air. Was it too quiet? Was it because time was nearly up? Or was he merely just being paranoid?

"You've really got that girl fooled." Ziro cackled, interrupting his train of thought. "You just have her wrapped around your little finger."

"To whom are you referring?" Windu asked with little emotion.

"Tanya." The Hutt answered with a smug grin. Windu's brow furrowed slightly. "The way she fought Ventress to defend your _honorable_ name – it was hard for me not to laugh." Windu blinked perplexedly. _She fought for me._ "Oh! Tanya didn't tell you? Ventress was sayin how you were going to abandon her because you're but a flake. Tanya became so enraged she shot out sparks." _The lightning. _"You actually got that girl believin you care."

"I do care about her." He stated confidently. "Tanya is not only my ally, but my friend as well. I couldn't be more proud to have her at my side."

"Oh don't give me that bilge!" Ziro put his hand on…his hips?...his hips. "Everyone knows you killed her father. You're just keepin her because you feel guilty. You don't care about her. You just don't want that conscience of your keeping you up at night."

"You wouldn't understand it." Windu sighed. "You've never had a friend in your life." Ziro hmphed, resenting the remark. "The Bond between Master and Padawan is a strong one. Tanya and I may have been brought together through circumstance – that much is true. But I wouldn't trade her for anyone!"

"We'll see." Ziro purred. "She may wield a light saber and have the powers of a Jedi, but deep down she will always be a Bounty Hunter." Windu stood firm. Ziro's words may have been true, but Mace wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. "And when the time comes the Bounty Hunting half will take over and her true colors will show." Ziro folded his arms. "Then we'll see if you still believe your words."

As Windu was about to protest the door to the corridor opened. Dannik and Harlow came sauntering in. Their facial expressions were void of any emotion. Windu managed a glance outside the door. The clones he had positioned outside were dead, and the two Zabraks didn't have a single scratch on them. Then he heard the click of the door. The locks kicked in. "Can I help you gentlemen?" They said nothing. Windu turned to face them, his hands ready to grab his saber. "If you have no business here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We do have business here Jedi." Dannik remarked in a low tone. "And I'm afraid you're in our way." He curled his fingers in. Two long sword like knives shot out on top of both hands. Harlow clicked his heels together. From his knees down to the joint of his feet, two smooth edge blades came from his leg. Out of his shoes came a U shaped smooth edge blade.

Windu took a stance. They made it past heavily armed clones without a scratch. He was in for a fight. "I can hear Tanya now." He smirked. "THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

**YYY**

"ACHOO!" Tanya sneezed. "Now I'm getting sick. This is fantastic." She opened the door to the cafeteria. The lights flicked on automatically, revealing the large empty place. Tanya stopped an inch inside as the door closed. "Huh?" The door made a click sound. _The automatic locks kicked in? _ Tanya swallowed a lump in her throat. The only reason Auto locks activate is because of a security protocol. Something must have been happening outside.

Before hand, Tanya heard static coming from her wrist com and a voice that sounded like Master Koth's. But it died down. The coms failing, the locks activating – something was off. Even more so because of the room.

Bench tables were aligned neatly in five rows of six and were empty of any people – Hutt, Zabrak, Rodian, no one. The concession counter where the cafeteria workers usually were was empty as well. "Maybe it's self serving." She thought aloud, trying to calm her nerves. "And maybe everyone was busy or out of town…at the same time…yeah." She dropped her shoulders, meandering for the food.

Tanya felt uneasy, almost like someone was watching her. She tried to keep her breathing steady. She hated how quiet it was. Quiet made Tanya paranoid.

Tanya grabbed a plate and a bowl and put it on a tray. When she touched the ladle for the blue colored spaghetti noodles, a jolt shot through her arm. Her ears shot up and then relaxed. _Anger…vengeance…its all over the room. _She scooped up spaghetti, the sauce, fruit, and tofu balls. At the end she grabbed a cup of tea.

Not carrying, Tanya sat at the table in the middle of the room. She set her saber on the table next to her tea cup. Something told her to do so. She slowly began to eat the questionable food. She mixed the tofu with the spaghetti, giving the bland non-meat substance more flavor.

As she was eating, a strange sensation kept running up and down her back. It was as if someone was standing there and playing the _I'm not touching you _game. Tanya tried to appear as if she didn't notice by continuing to eat. But it wasn't working. Her apprehension emanated like a candle in the night.

Tanya adjusted her sitting position. She moved her hand for her tea cup. The jolt shot up her back. She snagged her saber, ignited it and swung behind her. Nothing but air. Tanya moved her eyes about, jumping to her feet. Her heart beat swiftly, feeling as if it would leap right out of her chest.

Saber still ignited, Tanya moved into the aisle. She knelt down, looking under the tables for anyone or anything. She narrowed her eyes to a corner. She screeched and fell back on her butt. Something ran over her hand. It was just a rat.

Tanya sheathed the saber. "Man I'm such a scaredy-cat." She laughed at herself. She rose to her feet, brushing her butt off. "There's nothing here but rats."

"Rats…" A familiar voice purred. Before Tanya could turn around, two skinny arms wrapped around her neck and constricted her. Her saber fell to the ground. "And a little kitten about to be put down." The woman's voice cackle reverberated into Tanya's back. The figure managed to get her feet off the ground. Tanya's legs were now flailing. She pried at her assailants arms. The arms grew tighter the more she struggled. The woman just laughed. Her head felt like it was going to pop. Tanya pulled and pulled…her world went blurry. Blurry…blurry…

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHA**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! Sorry if this wasn't all that great. **


	17. Three Strikes – YOU'RE OUT

**Assassins vs. Hunter Part 4**

**Three Strikes – YOU'RE OUT**

Padme, Papanoida, and Organa rocked back and forth in their chairs. Thoughts of the trial and how everything could go wrong whirled through their heads. Tanya's pieced together tea may have calmed their muscles for the moment, but the anxiety was bringing the tension back.

"Anyone else think it's too quiet?" Padme asked anxiously. "I know people are working, but still…"

"This is what we call the calm before a war torn storm." Papanoida elucidated. "What you are experiencing is a sense of paranoia. You feel as if the world has stopped and something is happening."

"Something is happening!" Organa boomed, looking out the window. "There's a full blown battle outside." Padme and Papanoida ran over to the window. Droids and clones inside and outside the walls of the Court House were battling as if in a turf war. Bombs were thrown, EMP's exploded, clone and droid were dropped – it was insane.

_SHING! _Came the sound of a saber outside the door. Blaster sounds were heard as well. A turf war had broken out in the hallway. A full scale invasion was taking place.

_Click. _"Hm?" Papanoida heard the door lock. Then his attention was brought back to the window. "GET DOWN!" He roared. He shoved Padme and Organa down to the ground. Three droids – assassin droids – swung down George of the Jungle style and crashed through the window.

They rolled and sprang onto their feet. Their volt staffs surged with high voltage energy. The two Senators and Papanoida pulled out their pistols and took aim.

One darted forward and knocked Padme's pistol from her hand and jabbed her in the stomach. The voltage made Padme lurch forward. She was then kneed in the chin and knocked onto her butt. Organa put his blaster to its head. The next Droid kicked his hand and wrapped its staff around his neck. The droid attacking Padme jumped onto her. The staff between them kept Padme from being pinned.

Papanoida squared off against the third droid. He had a dagger at the ready as well as a pistol. The Droid jabbed forward. Papanoida dodged to the side, grabbed the middle of the staff and stabbed the dagger into the droids hand. The staff hit the floor. The droid moved the stabbed hand over to the side, raised a foot and barely missed Papanoida's face.

The Pantoran moved back, yanking the dagger from the droid's hand. They both dove for the staff, struggling for domination over it. The droid shot out a foot, tripping Papanoida onto his back.

All three delegates were pinned and struggling to get free. "HMPH!" The droid pinning Papanoida was cut through at the waist. It fell apart on top of him. Yoda came springing off the demolished droid and took down the last two holding the senators.

Organa took in the sweet air that was being deprived from his lungs. He saw the large hole in the door the short Jedi made. "I see you let yourself in." He quipped, holding his neck.

"Go now, we must." Yoda urged them, ignoring the joke. Two assassin droid charged in. Yoda twirled and cut them in half.

"Where's Tanya?" Papanoida asked worriedly, looking around for her.

"Going to her, we are. Go now, we must." He pressed again. "In danger, everyone is."

**YYY**

Plo moved all around the courtyard, taking down every and any droid that came near him. So far, all together, 30 of the 60 commando's were taken down. 20 out of 50 clones were killed. Two of the six transport ships were demolished. The communications were still down, so Plo couldn't tell if Koth's team was winning from beyond the wall. All he could hear was the sound of blasters.

"GENERAL PLO!" Stag came running up. "Just received word from Grapple through the courthouse door," He spoke swiftly, "Assassin droids have infiltrated the Court House. And the Auto locks have been activated."

"So they were already prepared for us." Plo grumbled. He raised his saber to the sky. "PUSH FORWARD!" Plo encouraged the clones. "We must clear the courtyard!" The clones poured on the heat, trying even harder to slay the droids. "And find a way to get the doors open. We must get inside and aide everyone!" Plo looked out to the wall. "Eeth, pull through my friend."

**YYY**

The clones were scattered to all four sides of the wall. Koth held his ground on the north end. So far he had taken down 10 commandos. One of the transport ships was demolished as well. How many the clones have taken down – he didn't know. Without communication, it was hard to determine the status of their mission.

"SIR!" Matchstick came running up. "The south side has taken down their half of the droids, sir. Their transport ships as well. Only three casualties."

"That's good news. Keep up the good work." Matchstick saluted and returned to the fight. "My friends," He whispered to himself, "If you are planning something, please do it now."

**YYY**

Windu's eyes roamed around the hall. A strange sensation flowed over him. Someone was in trouble. _Tanya?_

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?" Harlow unleashed a barrage of kicks. Windu, unable to get his saber up to defend himself, dodged and evaded the kicks as best he could. The blades on his shoe grazed his face and shoulders. Nothing too deep, they just stung.

Harlow kicked up, slicing the hanging flap of Windu's tunic. He twirled and kicked for Windu's stomach. Windu stepped to the side. A gash tore into his skin.

Dannik dashed for Windu next, holding his hand swords in an X across his chest. He swiped them out. Windu moved back, out of striking range and retaliated with a jab of his saber. Dannik threw up his blade and blocked it. Windu's eyes widened. "Impressed? You should be." Dannik remarked with a smug smirk. "These knives are made from metal that comes straight from Dathomir, the only planet in the universe with the means of protections from light sabers." Dannik began to push back. Windu strained to out muscle him. The mechanical muscles gave Dannik an advantage. Dannik slicked up, Throwing Windu's arms into the air.

Harlow came around from the side and kneed him in the side. A sickening crack was heard as Windu hit the wall. "And they aren't half bad at killing Jedi either." Windu got up and managed to stand on his feet. The pain in his side ebbed with white hot pain. "But know that we aren't going to kill you right away." Harlow cackled.

"We're going to tenderize you until we're given the go ahead."

Windu poked at his side. The pain was bad but it wouldn't keep him from fighting. "I'm afraid you both won't be receiving the _go ahead._" He stated challengingly. He took a stance. "I've defeated many people in my time. Two adolescent boys with limb modifications will be no different."

The two boys took a stance. "Take your best shot Jedi." Harlow ran forward. He went into a cartwheel and sprang forward. Windu moved to the side. Harlow slide to a halt, and swept his foot under Windu's feet. The Jedi managed to bend backwards and flip back onto his feet. Harlow then jumped up and brought his foot down. Windu jumped. The foot made a large dent in the floor. Windu stood over him, swung his saber down and cut the leg at the thigh. "AAAHHH!" Harlow wailed. The oil spilled from his legs like blood. "HOW! HOW COULD YOU…HE SAID…"

"The _blades_ can't be cut." Windu elucidated. "Your friend never said anything about the limb itself." Windu force lifted Harlow into the air and severed his other leg. He opened a cell and tossed the in pain Zabrak inside. He then faced the glaring Dannik. "Surrender my friend." Windu requested politely. "I do not wish to take your limbs as well."

"THEN MAKE THIS EASY AND STAND STILL!" Dannik charged. Windu threw up his saber. Dannik wasn't going to be easy. But Windu knew he would pull through.

Dannik stabbed for Windu's face. Windu swung his saber and swatted the knives away. Dannik twisted around and managed to cut Windu across the chest. Windu snapped a hand on Dannik's wrist and severed his arm by the elbow. "GAAH! My arm!" Dannik howled. He clenched the arm. He glared at the Jedi with blood shot eyes. "DAMN YOU!" Dannik dashed for Windy again. He lunged his arm out. Windu twisted around, Dannik flew right past him. Windu simply moved his saber up and severed the other arm. "AAHH!" Windu opened the cell with the legless Harlow. He force lifted Dannik and threw him in with his brother.

Windu let out a breath of relief. He stretched his muscles, feeling the cuts and grazes burn. Despite his current injuries, he had the strength to go and find Tanya.

He ran to the door and carved a hole in it. Clone troopers came storming in, guns ready to fire. "Sorry we're late general."

"That's fine, Jag. What's the situation?"

"There's an all out war outside. General Yoda is taking care of the Senator and chairman. And I believe someone saw Commander Fett head for the cafeteria."

Windu nodded in understanding. "Guard Ziro and the two Zabraks." He ordered. "I'm going for Tanya." He ran out and down the hall. _Hold on Tanya, I'm coming._

**YYY**

Tanya pulled at her assailants arms. They grew tighter and tighter the more she struggled. "Continue struggling," The attacker mocked, "I relish in your anguish." The pressure in her head was building. Her eyes felt as if they would burst like balloons. Tanya saw spots as she slowly lost consciousness.

Without thinking, Tanya raised her knee. She pulled out on of her knives and stabbed the assailant in her tricep. The woman howled in pain and released Tanya. She fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air, he knife stained with blood. When she looked back, Tanya's eyes widened with horror. There stood Ventress, in shorts, holding a hand over her bleeding arm. "YOU…AGAIN?" Tanya heaved. She grabbed her saber and sluggishly rose to her feet. "What? You didn't…learn your lesson the last time?"

"I learned plenty!" Ventress hissed, tearing a piece of her skirt off. She wrapped it around her wound. "I learned that there is no need for me to hold back." She took hold of her sabers. Tanya took her fencer's stance. "I won't be as merciful as I was before Cat-Ears. I will not allow you to walk away breathing." Tanya tapped her wrist com, trying to call for help. All she got was static. "Unfortunately," Ventress held up a PDA with sketching lines moving up and down, "You won't be able to call anyone for assistance. You're stuck with me."

Tanya could sense Ventress meant what she said. But despite the Sith Acolyte's rising hate, Tanya smirked and licked her lips. Her eyes beamed, hungry for a good fight. "Then by all means Banshee," Her eyes became slits, "Give me everything you've got!" Tanya flicked her saber to the side and charged. Ventress charged as well. The two became deadlocked in the middle of the room.

Ventress slid her sabers down and went for Tanya's chest. Tanya raised her saber, diverting the red beam away. Ventress then brought her other saber down. Tanya managed to catch it with her saber, but didn't notice Ventress other saber coming in. Tanya managed a last second dodged back. The beam grazed her stomach. Tanya lurched forward. The heat hurt worse than she imagined.

Ventress unleashed a swift knee to her face, hitting the bridge of her nose. She sheathed her sabers and punched Tanya in her wound, and twice in the face, then a swift kick in her kick. Tanya staggered back, trying to reorient herself. She shook her head, trying to shake off the pain. When she went to face Ventress, she was gone. "Looking for someone?" Tanya gasped and tried to turn. Ventress pulled a swift kick into her back, shoving Tanya down the aisle. The cool metal felt good against the burn. When Tanya flipped onto her back, the bald Sith was charging for her. The glow of the sabers illuminated her eyes.

Tanya sat up and held her side with her right arm. Ventress was over her. Her sabers came down. "GET AWAY!" Tanya threw her left hand up. A short burst of sparks shot out, knocking Ventress back. Tanya panted and looked at her hand. _Three…_ Tanya furrowed her brow and tried again. Nothing came out. "I swear this has a mind of its own!" She grumbled.

"Why…" Ventress snarled animally, leaning up on her elbow. "Tell me why!" her eyes were filled with sparks. Tanya backed away, fearful that Ventress might shoot sparks from her eyes. The Sith woman got to her feet, "Why do you have this power?" She hissed. "I have been trained in the force far longer than you! WHY DO YOU GET THE GIFT OF LIGHTNING?"

"SOME GIFT!" Tanya rasped. "I'd give it to you if I could! But according to Yoda, this power if mine and I'm stuck with it." Ventress readied her sabers once again and charged. Tanya reached her left hand to the right. She pulled her cup of hot tea over and hit Ventress in the head. The cup shattered, spraying hot tea into Ventress's eyes. Tanya then moved a table to the center of the room, stood it straight up, and pushed it at her.

Ventress wiped the tea away. When she looked up, the table hit her and smashed her into the door. Ventress and the table fell. She kicked it away and roared animally. Springing onto her feet, Ventress drew her sabers, ready to carve her initials into Tanya's tail. But when the tea cleared from her eyes, Tanya was gone. There was no where for her to go really. On the other side of the concessions counter was just a walk in pantry and freezer. Tanya couldn't have opened those doors without making a sound. With a mighty roar, Ventress hoisted ever table into the air and pushed them into the wall. A couple table ricocheted off the wall and the other tables. Tanya was no where to be seen. "Where are you, you cowardly pussy-cat! ACK!" A tightness wrapped around Ventress neck. She pulled at the invisible ties, feeling her neck beginning to crack. She heard something move and brought her attention to the barrels of fish. Tanya emerged from behind them, her eyes glowering with anger. _I forgot…she can…force choke. _

"Who are you calling a pussy-cat, you wrinkled up banshee!" Tanya yanked her hand to the side, slamming Ventress head against the door. Tanya ran up and punched her five times in the side and kneed her in the stomach. Then she shoved Ventress into the concession stand, hearing a smush sound as her face landed in the Pâté.

Groaning, Ventress wiped the meaty substance from her face. A spicy aroma filled her nose. She looked to her left and saw her hand was in chilly spice. The label said Geonosis hot. Ventress smirked. She heard Tanya ignite her saber and approaching her slowly. "Give it up, Banshee!" Tanya hissed. "You're not walking out of here."

"How naïve." Ventress crooned, standing straight up. She clenched a hand around the chilly powder. "You believe you've won because you got in a few lucky hits."

"More than a few I'd say."

"You are skilled, child. BUT COCKY!" Ventress whipped around, tossing the chilly powder into the air. Tanya backed away out of range. Ventress force pushed the powder into Tanya's eyes. The Aquatisan howled with pain and slapped her hands to her face as her eyes were enflamed. Ventress lifted her into the air, "Where's your lightning now, Cat-Ears?" Slammed her into the ceiling and watched her fall to the metal floor. "Come now." Ventress taunted, cat walking over to her. "Where's that Lightning of yours?" She teased. "Or could it be that you can't control it properly?"

"SHUT UP!" Tanya got on her hands and knees, and raised a hand to Ventress. Nothing came out. "DAMMIT!"

Ventress swatted the hand away with her foot, then curb stomped Tanya's face into the metal. She twisted her foot side to side, crushing Tanya's head into the floor. "You're nothing but a cocky brat, not worthy of being a saber wielder!" She kicked Tanya in the ribs. "You're not even worthy of possessing a Sith ability!" She kicked Tanya again, making her rollover and back onto her stomach. "Why does he value you so much?" She kicked Tanya again, earning a grunt. "Why do you get the honor of lightning?" She stomped Tanya's back in.

Tanya resisted the urge to cry out. She wasn't going to give Ventress the satisfaction of crying out. When Ventress removed her foot, Tanya rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to get the powder out. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tight she was holding it in. Her ribs burned with pain. If they weren't broken before, Tanya was sure they were now. "Too bad your master didn't get the chance to teach you how to fight without sight." Ventress took hold of Tanya's hair and yanked her up. "Maybe instead of killing you I'll just take away your eyes. That way you can get an early start." Ventress took Tanya's saber. "And what better way of taking your eyes than by means of your own light saber?"

Tanya then shot both hands out – One onto the hand holding her hair, the other with the saber. She pulled her feet up and plastered them onto Ventress chest. She snatched her saber back and kicked off. Ventress staggered back into the counter. Tanya landed blindly in the center of the room, but fell to her butt. The strikes to her torso left it hard for her to stand. She moved her ears about, trying to hear Ventress. The chilly Powder left her blind. Tanya heard Ventress let out a huge roar. She smirked and held up a small device in her hand.

Ventress searched her hip. The PDA was gone. "HOW DID YOU-"

"I'm a Bounty Hunter!" Tanya spat. She threw the device to the ground and stabbed her saber through it. "Thievery comes with the territory."

Ventress growled ragingly. Tanya crossed her hands protectively in front of her, waiting for an attack. Ventress reached a hand out and curled her fingers in. Tanya gasped and choked for air as she was lifted off the ground. "You're not the only one who can use the force choke, child." She moved her hand out and slammed Tanya into the wall. "Now die knowing you will never pose a threat to me again."

"VENTRESS!" The assassin looked to the door and was yanked away. Tanya fell to the ground with a painful thud.

Ventress was pulled through a hole made into the door and into the large window, cracking it. She rubbed her head and came face to face with a purple blade. Moving her eyes up, she met the enraged eyes of Mace Windu. "How sweet of you to come to your Padawan's rescue." She smirked, batting her eyes. "I always forget how much you Jedi care about your Pets." Windu moved the saber closer to her neck. "You've come just a little too late. I enjoyed treating her like a punching bag." Windu's grip tightened on his saber. "Does it anger you that you have such a weak Padawan?"

"No." Windu snarled. "It angers me that Dooku has an apprentice just as pathetic as him." Ventress bit her lip angrily. No one was to speak ill of her master.

Windu was about to reach down to remove her sabers when something came flying towards the window. It was a Y-wing. A light was beeping on Ventress wrist. Windu dove to the ground as the Y-Wing shot down the glass. Ventress got up, leaped into the Y-wing and took off.

Windu sheathed his saber and let out a sigh of relief. "Mace…" Windu glanced back to the door. A beaten nearly to death Tanya was hanging onto the door, trying not to fall. Her eyes were shield shut from the chilly powder. The red substance stained around her eyes. Multiple bruises donned her face and torso. Part of her cheek was swollen. There was bruising around her neck. Tanya was torn apart.

She held up a hand, holding a broken device and collapsed to the ground, unable to stand any longer. "TANYA!" Windu ran to her, pulling her out of the doorway, and propping her onto his lap. "Tanya what happened?" He saw the device clenched in her fingers. "Tanya what is this?"

"Communication…jammer…" She heaved. The damage done to her torso and neck made almost painful for her to talk. "Ugh…" She touched her eyes. "This…chilly powder…hurts…"

"We'll get that taken care of." He smiled to her. He then heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards him. Windu set Tanya flat on her back, ignited his saber and took a defensive stance. His guard relaxed when Yoda emerged from around the corner on Papanoida's shoulders. Padme and Organa came running up behind them. "Master Yoda, it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Master Windu."

Windu noticed the ogling of his scratches and cuts and rubbed his head, "A few scratches. Nothing life threatening."

"TANYA!" Papanoida gasped. Yoda got off his shoulders as the Pantoran dove down to the battered Aquatisan. He propped her up in his arms, holding her close. "Tanya," He pushed some hair from her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled. "Got hit…with chilly…Powder." Papanoida shook his head with a playful disapproving smile. Getting hit with chilly powder was a cheap trick, and the oldest blinding trick in the book. Someone of Tanya's caliber shouldn't have fallen into that. Papanoida picked her up bridal style and took her into the kitchen, hoping to find a sink to flush the powder from her eyes.

Windu and Yoda knew that there were many questions the three politicians wanted to ask, but they had to learn the status of their friends. Windu raised his wrist to his mouth. "This is General Mace Windu! Can anyone hear me?"

**YYY**

Koth and his group of clones outside the wall manage to combat the droids on their end. The transport ships were destroyed, the droids were demolished, and half his clone forces were dead. He ran to the wall and carved an upside down U-shaped hole into it. The Zabrak master soon joined Plo in the courtyard.

The mask wearing master and his troopers had cut down half of the droids, but more than half of his troopers were dead. The three remaining transport ships tried to take off. Likely to go and get more forces. Plo managed to catch one. He leapt onto the top and cut a hold into the hull. He jumped in, tore the ship interior apart and jumped out in time to watch it implode.

Koth caught the second one. He ran his saber into the front of the ship, sawing a large hole into where the controls were. The ship malfunctioned and imploded. The third got out of range of the Jedi sabers. Matchstick and Trigger ran in with a rocket launcher, took aim and blew the ship right out of the sky.

The rest of the droids became overwhelmed by the sudden addition of troopers. Koth and Plo cut them down, and the clones shot them into scrap metal. Within minutes the droid army was finished. Victory belonged once again to the republic.

"Three attacks in one day?" Koth exhaled scathingly. "Our popularity continues to grow so long as we have Ziro."

"Well in less than ten minutes Ziro will be sentenced." Plo said with a hint of joy. "Once in jail things will calm down." _CRASH! _The two masters jumped and drew their sabers. There was a Y-wing hovering in front of one of the windows. They saw Ventress jump into the flying Vehicle and took off. Koth and Plo gawked at each other, confused as to how Ventress got inside. More importantly, how did any of this come to pass without their knowledge?

"_This is General Mace Windu!_" Windu blared over the com. "_Can anyone hear me?_"

That was music to their ears. Communications were back up. "This is Master Plo and Master Koth. It's good to hear from you Mace."

"_Likewise._" Windu told his comrades that he was attacked by the Zabrak assistants that accompanied Gunray. They were dealt with and locked up with Ziro. They possibly needed medical attention. Koth and Plo exchanged glances about the Zabrak assistants. Why were they taking part in the assault?

Then he mentioned the automatic locks activating, likely a security measure if unauthorized persons entered. Tanya being brutalized by Ventress in the cafeteria came up next. She was fine but may need to be looked at.

Plo handed briefing over to Koth. He went to go and investigate the doors. "What's the status of everyone inside?"

"_All personnel, inside their rooms they are. Safe they are._" Yoda said confidently.

Plo signaled that the door had opened. "The doors are open now." Koth informed them. "Ziro's trial begins in less than 10 minutes." He stated with a hint of curiosity. "Why don't you all collect him and we meet in the court room he is designated to be in. Master Plo and I are going to conduct a little investigation."

"_Very well." _Windu answered. "_See you soon._" The call ended.

Koth meandered over to Plo and the two walked into the Court House. "And what investigation would that be Eeth?" Plo asked with intrigue as they walked down the hall.

"The assistants of the Viceroy – associate of the separatists – took part in trying to free Ziro – another associate of the separatists." Koth mapped it out for his friend. "And the Viceroy agreed in leaving Ziro in our care without so much as a word of protest. I'm too old to believe in Coincidences."

"Three attacks plus an alleged separatist does not even qualify as coincidence to me." Plo grumbled. "Let us pay the good Viceroy a visit."

**YYY**

Gunray stormed around in his office, slamming his fists into the desk and scattering the papers about with frustration. He saw Ventress fly off in her Y-Wing. "THAT…COWARD!" He threw his tea cup at the wall. He received word from Harlow that he and Dannik were captured. "Those fools!" He roared, throwing his Holoprojector into the wall. "I hire them to carry out a simple operation and they fail me!" He slumped into his chair, putting an irritable hand to his forehead. "I should have hired Aurra Sing. Her success rate is top notch and she doesn't charge as much as Cad Bane

_Beep, beep, beep. _Came the Holoprojector. Gunray rolled his eyes and stomped over to it. He tossed it onto the desk and answered it. Count Dooku appeared with a stern expression. "Count Dooku!" Gunray bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_My apprentice has failed to return to me_." He explained calmly. "_Might you have knowledge of her whereabouts?_"

"She just left Tatooine." Gunray grumbled, taking a seat.

"_What was she doing there?_"

"Don't you remember, my lord?" Gunray asked in bewilderment. "You sent her here to carry out the plan." Dooku cocked a brow. "And I regret to inform you that the plan has failed."

"_I see…_" Dooku hummed, sounding perturbed. He furrowed his brow and looked to the side.

"Is something the matter my lord?" Gunray asked fretfully.

"_None at all._" Dooku seemed to hiss. "_Halt all Ziro liberation operations._" He ordered suddenly. "_We cannot afford to waste droids on him any longer._"

"But sir!" Gunray gasped. "If Ziro is sentenced to life in prison, all of his assets – Territory, weapons, everything – is likely to be given to his next of Kin – Jabba."

"_I will not expend more forces for just one Hutt!_" Dooku snapped. "_Besides, Ventress is already going to be punished for her failure._" He narrowed his eyes to the Neimoidian. "_If you wish to continue this venture and fail me as well Viceroy, you will not be able to sleep with both of your eyes closed._"

"Ugh…right…um…" Gunray swallowed a large lump in her throat. "We'll just fall back on the trial." He laughed nervously.

"_Very good. Good luck._" The Count cut the connection.

Gunray let out a breath of relief. Then his office door opened. Koth and Plo entered into the room. Their eyes immediately fell onto the mess scattered about the room. "What do you two want?" Gunray hissed.

"We've come to tell you that the commotion outside has died down." Plo answered impassively. "It's safe for you to proceed to the court room for Ziro's trial."

Gunray furrowed his brow and curled his fingers into fists. "You don't seem pleased to hear this." Koth crooned sardonically. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Gunray grumbled, touching his forehead. "I just have a migraine from the noise and trying to compile my trial speech." He lied. Plo and Koth could sense that their was pretense in his word. But to call him on it would warrant him to deny it and cite them for harassment. "I believe Ziro's trial begins in five minutes." He stood up and sauntered to the door. "I must collect my notes." He turned the Jedi around and shoved them out the door. "If you'll excuse me." He shut the door in their faces.

"Someone has something to hide." Koth smirked.

"Let him." Plo waved it off. "Let us adjourn to the court room."

**YYY**

Ventress sped throughout space in her Y-Wing, trying to get as far away from Tatooine as possible. Once again she had failed, and now she had to make up some excuse as to why she hadn't returned to Serenno yet.

"_ASAJJ!_" Dooku boomed over the ships Holoprojector. Ventress, out of shock, slammed on the brakes, coming to a hard halt. Her eyes beamed with fear. "_I just received word that you were on Tatooine!_" He crooned with a hiss of hostility. Ventress's throat clenched tightly with apprehension. "_Now why is that?_"

"Forgive me my Master!" She bowed as low as the ship would allow her. "I wanted to prove to you that I could accomplish this simple mission!"

"_All you have proven today is that you are a disobedient subordinate!_" He scolded her severely. "_Return to Serenno immediately! The operation has been suspended!_" With that said Dooku ended the transmission, leaving Ventress engulfed in his anger. She didn't need to announce it to herself to know what awaited her when she returned home. She was screwed.

**YYY**

The clock struck 2:15. The five Hutt Council members – via holonet – were sitting at the Judges Table, leering over the courtroom. There was no jury. The Hutt Council was going to be the judge and jury. Jabba was not going to appear for parental reasons. Rotta ate a bug and now he was turning different shades of green.

Gunray was in his spot as leading defensive attorney. The troopers escorted Ziro to his side. The two began to plot out their strategy to try and win the trial.

Organa took his spot in the prosecutor's chair. Padme sat on the bench behind him. Windu, Plo, Yoda, and Koth sat in the audience on the senators' side of the courtroom. Papanoida came sauntering in with Tanya on his back and a blind fold around her eyes.

With the chilly powder and how long it was in her eyes, Tanya needed to fill a sink with cold water and blink her eyes for 15 seconds every hour for three hours. The blind fold was to keep the air from touching her eyes and irritating the remaining powder.

Papanoida knelt down. Tanya slid off onto the bench, Windu holding her by the waist so she didn't slip. The bruising on her body became more visible as the minutes went by. The saber scar over her stomach – naval – had medicinal paste and gauze pasted over it. Papanoida bowed and joined Padme on the bench.

"How do you feel?" Windu asked.

"Like I was strung up and beat like a piñata." She groaned, rubbing her aching cheek. "Can't believe she got me with chilly powder," Tanya cursed herself, "That's such a rookie mistake."

"You've been beat up enough," Koth quipped, "Don't beat yourself up anymore." Tanya smiled to where she heard his voice.

Three consecutive bangs of a gavel were heard. The court room was called to order. The droid bailiff gave the typical bailiff sermon: _All rise…court is now in session…_ETC. Gunray began his opening statement by stating Ziro, at the end of the day, would be found as a victim of circumstance.

Organa stated that the evidence will prove that Ziro is a menace to the galaxy and everyone in it.

The trial process was long and drawn out. Things started off by calling up witnesses. Gunray said he would have called Dannik and Harlow as his witnesses, but they were injured by Windu. Organa mentioned that they attacked Windu in the detention hall where Ziro was being held. Gunray would have protested, but he knew he would be asked why they were even in the detention area in the first place.

Organa asked Padme about her relation with Ziro. Padme stated that she knew first met Ziro when Jabba's son was kidnapped. She went to him hoping to gain his assistance in the matter but was then kidnapped and imprisoned. Gunray countered by asking Padme why Ziro kidnapped little Rotta. Since she was under oath, Padme answered that Count Dooku had forced him to take part in the scam.

When Papanoida was called, he mentioned that he had spoken with Ziro on a number of occasions. Ziro was a bit of a kingpin in organized crime and smuggling. He never passed up a chance to brag about his successes in importing illegal weapons in different parts of the galaxy.

Gunray proceeded by asking the Pantoran how Ziro got hold of the weapons or illegally imported goods. Papanoida said it was courtesy of Jabba. Jabba would store the goods and Ziro would _unintentionally _sell them in the market without realizing they were illegal.

Organa and Gunray then began by debating back-n-forth as to why Ziro should or shouldn't be incarcerated. Gunray stated that Ziro was a man of opportunity as well as self preservation. As a Hutt – uncle of Jabba more to the point – Ziro is the target of many attacks and heinous figures.

Organa countered by accounting for Ziro's known associates as well as people he drew to him due to his surreptitious advertisement. Ziro wanted body guards, blackmailed the highest ranking of people into giving him property, hired and associated with the most cut throat of Bounty hunters and assassins to do his dirty work and taking the fall for him.

"Ziro did not black mail anyone." Gunray defended him. "He merely conducted aggressive business tactics with people." He touched a hand to his chest, "I as a business man have been accused of blackmail for many years." Organa rolled his eyes. "As for known cut throat associates, I believe the young lady with the blind fold was an associate as well." Gunray pointed to Tanya. Her ears twitched. "I believe she is the daughter of Jango Fett." Tanya could feel eyes falling onto her. "The republic is also associating with a cut throat – Jedi aside of course. They're _allowed _to kill people." Tanya's anger flared. "And I believe they have hired Bounty hunters at one point in time. What Ziro has done is no different."

The five Hutts spoke amongst themselves. It was a good point. "Your Lordships," Organa spoke abruptly, "Tanya is our associate because of circumstances. And I'd like to remind the Viceroy that she is not on trial."

"I'm not treating her like a criminal. I'm merely making a comparison." He smirked. "Ziro's associates are associates of circumstance." Gunray retorted. "Why is the young Fett any different?" Organa could not answer. He wasn't there when Tanya was offered her deal. He couldn't give a proper answer. Gunray nodded his head with smug triumph. "Your Lordships, the Young Fett – her father included – have committed heinous acts, killed many people, and caused emotional distress to many people for many years." He pointed an accusing finger to the possibly fuming Tanya, "And yet here she sits, with the republic, free as a bird. Why should she be granted freedom and not Ziro? Because she's a Jedi? Ziro can offer things to community that she cannot. If the Young Fett is allowed to be free, why not Ziro?"

The Hutts began to mumble with approval. Though they did not know Tanya, they did know Jango. And Jango was known for his slaughtering of people. Tanya took after him in that department, and yet was free as a bird. Ziro has gotten people killed, but never killed them himself. Why shouldn't he be allowed to roam free? "It's true." Organa admitted somberly. "Tanya was indeed a cut throat, malicious, sour person who only sought to make others as miserable as she was. Attacking Senator Amidala and Master Windu only proved that." Tanya dropped her shoulders. "However…" Tanya felt her spirits rising, "Since Tanya joined the republic six months ago, I have noticed a change in her behavior. We all have." He smiled. Padme, Papanoida, and the Masters nodded in agreement. "Her methods may be coarse from time to time, but her intentions are pure. Three times," He held up three fingers, "We've been attacked. Three times people have tried to liberate Ziro. And all three times Tanya has been there to help. The beatings Tanya endured were for our sake, and she didn't have to. She even went above and beyond to save a representative of the republic." Tanya felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Two years ago Tanya was a girl suffering from grief at watching her biological parents be slaughtered and her adoptive father be murdered. Tanya should be more mentally unstable, more angry. But she's not. In fact she keeps putting a positive twist on her situation. She's even felt bad for how she took her grief out on others and makes up for the crimes she committed each day by helping us. Where as Ziro," He roared, pointing at the Hutt, "Has been arrested countless times for the same crimes and vows to change. And yet here he is once again, being charged with the same crimes as before, not trying to make amends or feeling guilty about anything." Ziro looked around nervously. He had no idea what guilt looked like so he just looked off to the side of the room. "Tanya may not be perfect, but at least she's trying to repent for what she has done. And I…am honored to have her on our side."

Tanya let out tears of joy beyond her blind fold. Luckily the blind fold soaked them up so no one noticed she was crying.

For 20 long minutes, The Hutt council called a recess to assess what they had heard. Everyone was asked to adjourn to the hallway to wait. Tanya was sat up against the wall. The suspense killed everyone. Padme and Organa paced up and down the hallway. Papanoida and Tanya sat next to each other against the wall. He played with her ears. She didn't mind. The four masters meditated, trying to hide their anxiety.

A medical droid was called to analyze Tanya. She was laid down flat as the droid ran its scanning eyes up and down her body. Nothing was broken – thank goodness. There was just severe bruising. She was going to be on pain killers for a few days. As for her eyes, There were damaging effects. She was to just keep washing them out and doing what she's doing, and she would be fine.

The droid came through the doors. "The verdict is in." Tanya was picked up by Papanoida and everyone moseyed inside, taking their seats.

The middle Hutt spoke, *_In light of the evidence and witnesses presented to us of the crimes of Extortion, kidnapping, blackmail, and smuggling,_* They began, getting everyone on the edge of their seat, *_We the Hutt Council find Ziro the Hutt…_* They trailed off, looking at the anxiety in everyone's eyes. Tanya held her hands together in prayer form. Padme and Organa held hands. Papanoida and the Jedi clenched the ends of their seats. Gunray smirked with pride. He believed he was going to win. *_Guilty of all charges!_* Cheers of victory exploded In the room. Tanya raised her hands up and laughed victoriously. The four masters applauded with relief. Gunray's mouth gaped with revulsion and stomped out of the room. Ziro nearly fainted. *_Ziro the Hutt, you are here by sentenced to 50 years to life in the Coruscant prison with no chances of parole or bail. Thank you and good-bye._* The Hutt council vanished from the Holoprojector. Ziro let out a howl of rage. He sounded like a dying animal being strangled. It was music to everyone's ears.

**YYY**

About an hour later The Jedi, Senators, Chairman, and Tanya returned to Coruscant. Tanya inhaled the air of the technological planet. She's never been so happy to be back.

Ziro, guarded by five clones and heavy duty cuffs on his hands, was escorted to the jail cells, ranting venomously that he was not going to take this lying down. Everyone will know the wrath of Ziro the Hutt.

Palpatine, Obi-wan, Luminara, Ahsoka, and Jar-Jar gathered on the landing pad ready to greet their returning friends. All eyes and mouths gaped at Tanya and Windu.

Windu was full of scratches and grazes on practically every inch of his body/ Tanya was being Piggy-backed by Papanoida, the bruises on her body even more visible than before. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Ahsoka gasped. Windu and Tanya laughed nervously, unable to give proper answers.

"Tanny!" Jar-Jar cried out. "What'uh happened to you'sa? You'sa looks like you'sa were danced on!"

"I'm fine Jar-Jar, really." Tanya laughed. She tapped Papanoida on the shoulder, wanting him to put her down. Windu came up behind her and the two men gently eased her down. Tanya's legs gave weigh for a second, but she managed to stand. Her legs felt like lead. "I just…" She rubbed the back of her head, "Had a run in with some bald Banshee and I ran into her foot…ten times." She rubbed her ribs. Still feeling Ventress kicking her.

She felt a finger run across the wound Ventress left and hissed with pain. "Ventress left you a nasty scar." Obi-wan chortled. "And nasty bruises."

Tanya laughed with embarrassment, "Yeah. She got me with the old chilly powder in the eyes trick and pummeled me."

"At least you are all alive and well." Palpatine cheered. "You all deserve a good rest after what you've endured. Especially you and Tanya, Master Windu."

"We're fine Chancellor." Windu chuckled. "Tanya and I were built to last. However…" He trailed off, looking at Tanya's bruised body, "I do recommend, Tanya, that you take a cat nap."

"Leave the quips to me, Master." She suggested to him. "Your puns are cheap."

"I actually found that quite funny." Papanoida remarked.

"You're older than dirt, you _would_ find that funny."

"Whatever you say," He leaned into her ear, "Little Nya!"

A vein popped in her head. Papanoida folded his hands behind his back and meandered off. "DON'T CALL ME NYA! OW!" She held her ribs. "OH…NYA!"

**God this chapter drove me nuts. Oh well, till next time.**


	18. The Limits  Of her  Impassiveness

**The Limits **

**Of her **

**Impassiveness**

_**Even the most ruthless of people have a soft spot.**_

**The planet I'm going to use is a world from a play station game called Primal. So you can go on YouTube and research these people. I do this because coming up with planets and aliens is a wee bit hard. That and my head will explode with coming up with descriptions. LOL, LOL, LOL. **

**(-)**

Two weeks had passed since Ziro was incarcerated in the Coruscant jail. In that time, Tanya was mandatorily confined to the planet due to the injuries she sustained after her battle with Ventress. Her face was fine. Ventress may have stomped on it, but the swelling died down after the first day. As for her ribs, the medical droid discovered that she was two bruised ribs. It wasn't serious, but she was required to remain home until fully recovered. Her eyes were a different story.

Upon further diagnostic via optical X-Ray, medics discovered Tanya's eyes had become infected due to prolonged exposure to the Geonosian hot chilly powder. To keep her eyes from becoming irritated, Tanya had to wear a blind fold so air would not touch them. She required two types of treatment to prevent the infection from spreading, and causing her to become permanently blind. Normal treatment – Tanya must fill a sink with warm water and blink her eyes in the water every three seconds for five minutes. She then had to close her eyes and tie the blind fold around them. Medical Treatment – The medical droid, using a special air tight visor, would have medicated eyes drops dropped into her eyes.

In the meantime, Mace trained Tanya in the art of fighting without sight. It was a lot trickier than Tanya had originally thought. She could not just merely flex her ears and listen for her attacker. They could make a series of sounds to confuse her and surreptitiously attack her from another angle. Tanya needed to be able to sense the person. With her sensitivity towards emotions, Tanya could use that talent and weed out where a person was hiding.

Another matter needed to be addressed as well. Tanya's sudden ability to use Sith Lightning. To be sensitive they called it Force Lightning. Tanya was not one to scare easily, however she was nervous about possessing a power known to corrupt and warp Jedi into evil beings known as Sith. And after meeting Ventress, sensing how angry she was – not just at her, but at the whole universe – Tanya didn't want the power. In the last six months and two weeks, Tanya had learned how to be happy in life. Learned how to care for others and place he trust in them. She didn't want that all to fall apart because of a dark power. She didn't want to scare everyone away because of the bad reputation of Sith Lightning. She was already disparaged against because of her Bounty Hunting background. Even more so by the Senators because she was, by blood, a young Duchess, self denounced, engaging in the field of war and blood shed. They felt she should take more pride in who she was and give up fighting. Tanya said she would sooner cut off her right arm than cease fighting.

After two weeks of the eye treatment, the medical droid cleared Tanya's right eye as free of infection. But the left was taking a little longer than anticipated. Likely had a greater amount of powder in it. However it was not as serious as it sounded. She just needed to keep the blind fold on for 48 more hours and her eye would be fine. So, placing herbal contacts into her eyes as a point of keeping them moist, the droid placed a thick eye patch over her eye, along with a blind fold. So for the next two days she would be looking like a pirate.

He other injuries were deemed healed, but recommended she reframe from over exerting herself in case the injury to her ribs returns. She was given pain killers to take every six hours. So Mace decided that Tanya could indulge herself in a little politics. Get a good cultural experience. After all, a little strain in the brain while executing eloquent speech and mannerisms with another never hurt anyone.

"AWWWHHH!" Tanya howled in the briefing room of the Fleet Cruiser, Revolution. It hurt Tanya obviously. "DAH QUE RA! MOE TOR EH DE RUE JON!" She roared in her native tongue, ruffling her finger through her hair. "Gam box neer de abb dor funkt! Mace-oh grahts dah no!"

Cody, Slick, Obi-Wan, Luminara allowed Tanya to vent and tirade for the first few minutes of their journey. She was quite upset about the whole situation. Chopper resisted the urge to laugh aloud.

Obi-Wan nudged D3 with his leg. Kneeling down he whispered, "I'm not familiar with the dialect. What's she saying?"

D3 beeped warningly, "I'd tell you. But you'll want to censor your hearing." Obi-Wan blinked perplexedly. Never had he imagined Tanya possessed such a potty mouth, even in her own language.

Recently Padme, Jar-Jar, and 3-PO journeyed to Rodia to meet with Onaconda Farr, Padme's uncle, and discuss pressing matters regarding the rations aide the Republic was deliberating on sending to the planet. Farr mentioned to Padme that the Separatists were also offering to give aide to the people of Rodia. They proved their word by sending enough rations to feed the people of Rodia for the next month. More would be given if they sided with the Separatists. That report was given an hour ago before the Jedi's journey began. Since then no one has heard from Padme, leaving many disconcerted and worried.

With Anakin and Ahsoka fixing up R2 from when he was stolen, Obi-Wan and Luminara volunteered to oversee the negotiations. Windu asked the two masters to take Tanya with her. He felt she needed to experience the political aspects of the war. And he was curious as to how she would _behave _if he were not present.

The vein in Tanya's head pulsated irritably. "I can't believe he did that."

"That he forced you to attend a civilized meeting?" Luminara retorted snobbishly.

"No! That he had Jar-Jar beg me to come to a civilized meeting!" Tanya corrected the green skinned master. She glared at the master, biting her tongue so she would not lash out verbally. Physically she was ready to punch the master. "I tell him no, that I don't want to go. Jar-Jar get's on the holonet, bats his eyes pleadingly."

"So…" Chopper spoke, short, dry chuckles escaping his lips with each word, "They used…Representative Binks…to guilt trip you…into coming along." Tanya sneered at his with a pouting face. "BAH HA-HA, THAT'S RICH KID!" He hooted hysterically. "The little Padawan Hunter's going soft – gah…"

Tanya had snuck behind Chopper, jumped on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pupil contorted into a narrow slit. "TAKE IT BACK!" She growled. Chopper fell backwards, Tanya still hanging on. Slick and Cody exchanged _unbelievable _stares. Luminara and Obi-Wan didn't see her attempting to kill him, so they let her carry it out. "I'm not soft in the least Chopper – SAY IT!" She tightened her hold.

"YOU'RE NOT SOFT!" He blurted.

Tanya released him. Chopper panted heavily, lying on Tanya's lap. She was smiling full heartedly, "Thank you very much. Now get off." She shoved him away. "Oh yeah," She stretched as she rose to her feet, "I'm feeling much better."

"Considering you lost the battle with Ventress," Luminara added scathingly, "I figured you'd be a little more bruised."

"Sorry to disappoint you Unduli," Tanya shrugged her hands and shoulders, "But losing a fight does not bother me for very long." She partially lidded her eye, giving her smile a dark ambiance. "It excites me. Gives me something to look forward to." She licked her lips. "And I do look forward to meeting Ventress again."

"Now I see why Mace wanted to send you." Luminara assessed. "Your love for fighting is borderline unhealthy."

"In my experience," Tanya breathed, leaning on the large holoprojector in the middle of the room, "It's worse for your health to be a politician than a fighter."

"How so?" Luminara challenged. Chopper, Slick, and Cody watched from the side, marveling at the banter being displayed between the two female Jedi.

"In Politics – So many things can happen. You get beaten down, kidnapped, and on most occasions killed. You're literally living your whole life in paranoia." She elucidated with complacent glee. "In the field of battle – bounty hunting," She reached into her boot, pulling out the knife, flicking the blade out, "The person who makes you paranoid," she licked the blade, "You can slit their throat and no one will turn a head." Luminara gritted her teeth with revulsion, curling her fingers in and out.

"That's a pretty morbid explanation." Obi-Wan interjected, stroking his beard. "And that _is _coming from your experience as…" He motioned his hand, wanting her to continue.

"Duchess and Hunter, actually. My mom and Dad were always on edge whenever we went out in public." She closed the blade, putting it back inside her boot. "As for the hunter…Jango had a reason to be paranoid." She stated solemnly. "And each one of his paranoia's went…" She moved her hands out as if smoke puffed from her palms, "Poof."

"And you would know that they went _poof_, wouldn't you?" Tanya answered Luminara question by biting her lip with a playful smile. The Mirialan Master hissed inwardly. Tanya ad trained herself to ignore Luminara's snide comments. She's also figured that acting carefree towards the matter infuriates the master. But that was Tanya. Very little bothered her.

Time for an explanation. Luminara, like a few others in the republic, had a strong animosity towards Bounty Hunters. Personally, she had no _REAL _issues with Tanya, besides her impassive attitude towards life and death. Just the fact Tanya was a Bounty Hunter – former in the eyes of the law and her bargain – was enough to make Luminara despise her in a way. For Unduli, it did not matter if Tanya was a Duchess or Jedi for the next 20 years. Point of the matter is - arrangement or not - Tanya was and always will be a Bounty Hunter. And she was never gong to change.

**~/_\~**

Senator Farr was pacing back and forth in the Rodian chapel, creating tread marks in the red velvet carpet, muttering fast and incoherently to himself. More than likely praying to the Three Statues of the Rodian Priests. He fiddled and tangled his fingers together. His arms jerked and twitched occasionally. He whimpered off and on, shaking his head violently as if trying rid his mind of a Nightmare he had.

"Senator Farr?"

"AHH AH!" Farr shrieked, ducking behind the first row of bench seats. Shaking like a Chihuahua, he peaked over the bench back rest. Three individuals stood in the aisle way, gazing with concern and confusion. He noticed the lightsabers on their hips. "OH…" He panted with relief, "Oh my goodness…" He stumbled from the benches, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Are you alright, Senator Farr?" Obi-Wan asked. He, Tanya, and Luminara moseying over to him. "You seem rather jumpy this evening..."

"No, no, really," The Rodian senator breathed slowly, calming his jittered nerves, "I'm fine. It's been a long day. I'm just a little disoriented. You are the Jedi from Coruscant, yes?"

"Yes we are. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Master Luminara Unduli, and Padawan Leaner Tanya Fett." The two women bowed to the Senator.

Farr's eyes fell onto Tanya who was staring at him with deep concern. His noticed the scar on her stomach as well. "My word!" He gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She assured him. She moved a hand over her patched eye, "And nothing permanent either. I'll be fine."

"So young." Farr remarked studiously. "Too young to be mixed up in this mess."

"Trust me," Tanya smiled casually, "My age belies much about me."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Luminara interrupted, "Where are Senator Amidala and Representative Binks?"

"Oh yes…them…well…" Farr stammered. Feeling flustered her drummed his fingers together, darting his eyes to and fro along the floor, "They are…resting in their rooms. The day has been long for them as well."

"May we see them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm afraid not." Farr declined politely. "Padme and Jar-Jar were rather fatigued after the deliberations this morning. The flight here was pretty exhausting as well. They should be asleep for another hour or so." Luminara and Tanya exchanging bewildered gazes. Farr's lack of eye contact seemed rather odd. More than odd. It made the two female Jedi stand on edge. Tanya twitched her ears, flexing them in each direction, expecting a particular sound that doesn't belong. Luminara moved her eyes about, looking for any peculiar shifts in the shadows. "In the meantime," Far clapped his hands, "Why don't I show you to your rooms? You all can get comfortable, rest up, then we can proceed with the discussions later this evening."

"And what of the Separatists?" Tanya asked suddenly. Farr froze. "Where are they?"

"They are in their rooms as well." It was Obi-Wan's turn to be confused. All senators were in their rooms at once. And what's more: Neither Jar-Jar, Padme, or 3-PO came to greet them. Surely they knew they were coming. Padme did contact them after all. Now she's sleeping with Separatists in the same palace? Something was wrong. "Please," Farr proceeded to the door, "Follow me."

**(*_*)**

"I trust you three will be comfortable here." Farr opened the door two a wide, high room, with three beds with curtains. Two were against the right wall, the third against the left other. The room had a walk out balcony with a view of the gardens and the pure blue lake. The bathroom had a tub the size of a sauna built into the floor. Large Venus Flytrap plants were in a corner of the room. They seemed to be smiling at the three Jedi. Tanya sat in the middle of the bed on the right, crossing her legs. Obi-Wan took the bed on the left. Luminara sat on the remaining bed. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thank you." Luminara answered swiftly. "We appreciate your hospitality Senator."

"You are most welcome." A communicator beeped in his cloak pocket. "Please, excuse me." He exited the room.

Tanya sprang from her bed, tiptoeing to the door. She placed her ear against the door and listened to Farr's footsteps as he marched down the hallway at an irregular pace. Tanya knew he was gone when she couldn't hear him. Facing the masters, Tanya found them sitting silently, pondering there situation. "Okay…" Tanya clapped her hands loudly, gaining their attention. "Let me see if I've got this straight – correct me anytime I'm wrong."

"Very well." Obi-Wan smirked, crossing his arms with interest.

"Padme called the Senate…" She twirled her finger around, debating the time slot, "Over an hour to two hours ago and requested help, yes?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"Because we needed an excuse to get off planet," She paced up and down the room, "The three of us accepted the mission, correct?"

"That's a crude summation, but yes." Luminara replied.

"We arrive to Rodia, don't see hide nor hair of Padme, Jar-Jar, or whatever Sepie Senator decided to come out of his/her hole. We don't even receive the Rodian welcome committee."

"We're in agreement with you so far." Obi-Wan stated.

Tanya nodded her head, smacking her lips. "Upon meeting with Senator Farr," She folded her hands behind her back, stomping her feet exaggeratingly loud, "Not only do we nearly scare him out of his green skin, but he flat out lied to us up, down, and sideways."

"That sums up our day so far." Luminara agreed.

"We're escorted to our rooms, once again, no sign of anyone else inside this whole palace. All the Rodian's seem to be hiding. We aren't even shown where our politicians are staying."

"Nor the Separatists." Obi-Wan added.

Tanya wagged her finger, correcting herself. "And now, knowing that we are being snookered, we are sitting here in five star rooms, allowing Farr to continue his lies…Why?"

"Because what you have stated is all we know at the moment." Luminara confirmed. "We know we are being lied to. But we must learn why?"

"Why else does a person lie?" Tanya stressed excitedly. "Farr is clearly hiding something from us."

"And what is it that Farr has to hide?" Obi-Wan added as a case in point. "That's what we should be trying to learn."

"What we should be doing," Tanya jumped onto her bed, getting on all fours, staring at Obi-Wan, "Is searching this whole place from top to bottom, looking for Padme and Jar-Jar. Hell, I'll even settle for 3-PO."

"What if they aren't in the palace?" Luminara added, Tanya and Obi-Wan's attention. Luminara sat cross legged and armed, eyes closed. "What if they aren't even on planet?" Her cold eyes met Tanya's fearful stare, "Maybe that could be what Senator Farr is hiding."

Tanya jumped from the bed, standing in the center of the room, "Then we need to find that little Rodian liar, and squeeze him," she squeezed her hands together, "until he finally pops."

"And when we do get him to talk, how do we know Padme and Jar-Jar will be safe?" Luminara tested her.

Tanya's enthusiasm died down. "What do you mean?" She asked fretfully.

"Let's for arguments sake," Luminara began, turning towards Tanya, arms still crossed, "That Senator Amidala and Jar-Jar have been kidnapped or otherwise removed from the planet." Tanya's tail jerked up and down, the thought terrifying her. "Whoever kidnapped her knows that we were coming. They forced Senator Farr to lie to us in order to keep her safe!" Luminara exclaimed, growing steadily more hostile. "Where is she? We don't know, and there's a possibility Farr does not either. If he does know and we arrive to her position, both delegates may be harmed or worse."

"But if we sit here for too long, the worse part may happen anyway!" Tanya's voice became a whine. She pushed her hair back aggravatingly. "So many things could be happening to Jar-Jar and Padme, right now!" She panicked, pacing up and down the room. "But if you're right," She hissed to Unduli, "And Farr doesn't know where she's at," She shot a hand to the open balcony, "Then that leaves us a thousand and one planets to search." She collapsed onto her bed, curling into a ball. "And we have no idea which one to search first."

As time passed, Tanya slowly drifted off to sleep. She remained in a ball, her tail touching her lips as she suckled on the end. Luminara and Obi-Wan did not stir her. The pain killers she took made her drowsy.

"We should have left her home." Luminara rumbled. She was sitting at the small coffee table on the balcony. Obi-Wan looked out to the horizon, watching the sun set. "She's too emotional."

"Not emotional." Obi-Wan assured her. "She's just worried." He glanced over to Luminara with a curiously cocked brow, "Besides you were the one saying she was too impassive towards life and death." He brought his attention back to Tanya. The young Aquatisan was tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep. "She doesn't look so impassive now. She looks like a child having a nightmare."

"It will return." Luminara assured him. Her voice was droning, not wanting to accept Tanya's sudden change in emotions. "The minute she learns of Jar-Jar and Senator Amidala's condition, she will return to how she was. Heartless, cold blooded, aggressive…"

"Now are you saying that because you are certain?" Obi-Wan quizzed her skeptically. "Or do you merely think that because she was a Bounty Hunter?"

"IS! Obi-Wan." Luminara correct Obi-Wan heatedly. "She is a Bounty Hunter. No matter how long she plays Jedi, she will always be a Bounty Hunter. And she'll never change."

Unbeknownst to the two masters, Tanya's breathing had suddenly quickened, becoming irregular as if someone were choking her.

**Dream**

_Tanya was floating in a dark abyss. Her body was glowing amidst the darkness. Her hair was flowing in rippling waves. Her legs were straight, one crossed over the other. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she held herself contently. She gently held her eyes closed, listening to the hollow echo of the darkness surrounding her. Within the echoes were voices, sounds, things Tanya couldn't hear before. _

"_I can hear everything." She spoke, only her mouth didn't move. "But…I can't see anything." Her brow furrowed down, "Where am I?" She asked. Her only response was the echo of her own voice. "Why can't I see anything?" A strange aroma filled her nostrils. "That smell…" She inhaled deeply. "I know that smell." Tiny drips were heard. Drip-drop, drip-drop, - like water drops falling into a puddle. "I know that sound…" She tightened her arms around herself, her body tensing. "It's blood."_

_A spot on Tanya's forehead began to twinkle. A little white light floated from her forehead, moving a few feet away from her. "Tanny." A voice spoke. "Tanny…" It was Jar-Jar's voice. _

"_Jar-Jar?"_

"_Tanny..."_

"_Jar-Jar…where are you?" _

"_Tanny…open eyes…" Tanya's eyes opened languidly. The little light that had come from her head had taken Jar-Jar's form._

"_Jar-Jar?" She said surprisingly. A smile appeared on her lips. "Jar-Jar, is that you?" She moved closer to him. Reaching a hand out, she tried to touch him. Her hand went through him. She looked at her hand sadly. "You're not real." Looking back up at Jar-Jar, "AAHH!" Tanya cried. Jar-Jar was covered in blood from head to toe. The ends of his ears were dripping with it. His clothes were stained. All down his arms were puncture holes and scars. "Jar-Jar!" She shrieked. "Jar-Jar, what happened to you?" She asked desperately. "Who did this?" Without a word, Jar-Jar reached out a hand, tenderly taking Tanya's within his. A moment ago she couldn't touch him. But he could touch her?_

_Jar-Jar's hand was cold. The blood squished between the palms as he pulled her along. A wooden door appeared before the two. Jar-Jar opened the door. A wave of colors flushed from the door, swirling around Tanya and Jar-Jar. Tanya had her one hand guarding her face from the gust of wind the colors brought. Jar-Jar simply stood, not bothered._

_When Tanya opened her eyes, she found herself in a town square. With Jar-jar next to her, Tanya was standing upon a stone block stage six feet off the ground. On the stage was a Medieval Guillotine. The blade meant to sever a mans head was stained in dried, crusted blood. The lever that releases the blade had the hilt of a winged serpent. The sky was filled with light grey clouds. Rain poured down at a steady pace. The ground around the stage was literally basked in mud and blood. Every rain drop that struck the ground, blood would splash up. The shops, the living quarters above the shops, all the buildings were made of wood. _

_The wood was damp through and through. The mahogany turned maroon and grey, withering away. All around her Tanya could see death. The entire town was cast into death. _

"_Jar-Jar…" Tanya swallowed, her throat dried out from the horrendous scenery. "What is this-" Jar-Jar was gone. "Jar-Jar!" Tanya twisted around, looking everywhere for her Gungan. "JAR-JAR!" Her voice erupted throughout the town. Thunder and lightning crashed above her. "WHAT'S – HUH!" Jar-Jar was trussed up to the Guillotine. His head hung down, swaying as if the ligaments no longer held it. "Jar-Jar!" She ran and dropped to her knees, coming to his face. A basket was placed to where his head would fall. Tanya tried to free him from his bonds. Her hands went through the murder device just as they went through Jar-Jar. "JAR-JAR! Please!" She was on her hands and knees. "Please tell me! Where am I? Where are you?" Jar-Jar brought his head up. Where his eyes were supposed to be placed were black holes. Tanya onto her butt, shuffling away. "Jar-Jar…"_

"_Separatists…" His voice was deep, void of emotion, "Ano…" The blade fell._

**Dream end**

Tanya shot up from her pillow, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" And ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth. Obi-Wan and Luminara sprinted to her side, seeing Tanya panting heavily. "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" She screamed, thrashing her arms about. "WE HAVE TO HELP JAR-JAR!" Obi-Wan and Luminara held her by the arms, trying to hold her still.

"TANYA CALM DOWN!" Obi-Wan urged her. "BREATHE!" Her chest pumped in and out. Luminara and Obi-Wan could hear her heart beating rapidly, ready to burst from her chest. She darted her eyes all around. The room, the bed, the balcony – was the town she saw an illusion. No. It couldn't have been. She could feel the rain patting her face, and smell the blood that stained the floor. "Tanya! What happened?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Tanya's eye was contorted with terror, focused on the covers as she sat in the upward fetal position.

"Tanya! Tanya!" Luminara cupped her face, turning Tanya's head to her. "Tanya! Look at me!" Tanya's eye seemed to meet with hers. Luminara removed strands of hair from Tanya's face. "What happened, Tanya?" She asked calmly.

"Jar-Jar…" She choked, swallowing so saliva would moisten her fry throat. "I saw Jar-Jar but he was covered in blood!" She explained incoherently swift.

"Slow down Tanya." Obi-Wan eased her, "Take a deep breath." He moved to Luminara's side. "What about Jar-Jar in blood?"

Tanya inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming her raging nerves. Her head was buzzing with thoughts on the images she saw. So vivid…so real…the blood… "I saw Jar-Jar." She gulped hard, "He was…" Her fingers wriggled up and down her body, "Covered in blood. Then…then…" He voice shook, "His head…he was in a guillotine…"

"A guillotine?" Luminara questioned dubiously. She met Obi-Wan's eyes, wondering what she could have meant. He honestly had no clue. However her behavior during her sleep – the restless tossing and turning – may suggest Tanya wasn't having an ordinary dream. "Tanya," Luminara leaned in, "Tell me. The dream you were having. Could you-"

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Farr burst in. His assistant Lolo accompanied him. "We heard screaming and were wondering what had happened!"

Tanya stiffly turned her head, bringing her attention to the Rodians. Her eye was wide with terror. _Separatists…Ano? _"Everything is alright Senator Farr." Obi-Wan assured him. "We have everything under control."

"Ano…" Tanya droned.

"Yes?" Farr tilted his head.

"What?" Tanya retorted confusedly.

"You said my name." Farr informed her. Tanya's shoulder fell. "Well my nickname." He laughed.

Tanya's eye contorted into a slit. She bared her teeth animally. Leaping from the bed, Tanya dashed for Farr, shooting a hand out and gripping his neck. "START TALKING!" She roared. Farr thrashed and pried at her grip. For a small girl she had an iron grip. "WHERE ARE PADME AND JAR-JAR!"

"A-A-ASLEEP!" He blurted. "In-in the next room!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tanya reached down ad pulled a knife from her left boot. She put the tip of the knife to his kidney. Farr froze, raising his hands above his head. Lolo ran from the room, hoping to find help.

"TANYA! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Luminara demanded. "HE IS A SENATOR!"

"HE'S A LYING POLITICAIN JUST LIKE THE REST OF 'EM!" Tanya growled venomously. "He's been lying to us since the moment we arrived! He's lying to us now! Padme and Jar-Jar aren't even here!" Luminara and Obi-Wan became dumbstruck by her statement. Farr sputtered gibberish, trying to come up with a way to get her to release the. "So where are they Farr? HUH!" She pushed the knife further in. Farr could feel the blade about to pierce his skin. "Where'd the separatists take them?"

"I-I don't know." He rasped. "They didn't take them anywhere!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tanya tore a seam in his cloak, giving her free access to his flesh. "Jar-Jar was covered in blood…" Her voice shook shrilly. "His skin was pale gray, like he had been bleeding for hours!" A tear ran down her cheek. Luminara took notice of the tear. Her mouth gaped as she realized Tanya was feeling sorrow. "HE HAD SO MANY HOLES AND SCARS IN HIS ARM THEY LOOKED LIKE SHREDDED MEAT!

Farr raised a brow to the morbid description. _Pale gray skin? _He said inwardly. _That sounds familiar. _"The ground…the buildings…everything was basked in so much blood I could SMELL IT! THE GUILLOTINE IN THE SQUARE…The whole town was dead! And the sky is filled with so many clouds the heaven tears fell to the earth. The blood in the mud splashed up."

"A dead town?" Farr gasped. "Please tell me," He pleaded, "In this town…did you anything distinctive? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Just the guillotine lever." Tanya replied calm, but harshly. "It was crafted in the shape of a winged serpent."

"The Executioners Square on Aetha!" Farr announced flabbergasted with disbelief. Luminara and Obi-Wan stiffened at Farr's mentioning of the planet. The fact that he was able to name the place Tanya described only proved their theory that Tanya may have just had a vision. "Why would they take them there?"

"Aetha?" Tanya's eye returned to normal. She looked back to the Masters. They shrugged their shoulders. "What's Aetha?" She asked Farr, backing away from him. Their theory was debunked. Luminara and Obi-Wan were sure Tanya had a vision.

Farr rubbed his neck, still able to feel Tanya's hand. He ran a hand over his side, checking for a puncture wound. "Aetha is a desolate planet inhabited by a race of beings known as Wraiths." He explained sickly. "And a Wraiths skin is pale gray just as you described."

"Then we have to get there!" Tanya declared dogmatically to the masters. "We have to get to Aetha!"

"They may be expecting us Tanya!" Luminara rationalized. "Going there may provoke an attack. And not just on us." She hinted. Tanya understood her point crystal clear. Whoever took Padme and Jar-Jar may be expecting the Republic to Mount a rescue.

"They won't be expecting you." Farr assured them.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because Aetha is a place where even your worst nightmares could never prepare you for the horrors that planet has wrought." Farr warned her ominously. "It was a planet the universe forced itself to forget. But many still remember."

"I don't care if this planet holds the bones of my dead ancestors!" Tanya snapped to him. "Your niece, my best friend - both are on that planet having seven kinds of hell being unleashed upon them, and you're here pulling hairs deciding whether or not you should do something?"

"I never said I wasn't going to do anything!" Farr lashed out. "I know the way to the planet. And I intend to personally lead the way."

"With all due respect Senator," Obi-Wan spoke up abrasively, light moving Tanya away, "You've already caused enough damage by keeping us here. Why should we allow you to travel with us?"

"Because I was the one who allowed the Separatists to take Padme and Jar-Jar…" He lowered his head shamefully, "In exchange for food for my people." Tanya clenched a vengeful fist but reframed from lashing out. She understood his predicament. As the report said, Rodia was running low on food. The Separatists gave them a _conditional _hand out. And that condition obviously involved Padme and Jar-Jar. "Please allow me to journey with you!" Farr begged them, getting down on his hands and knees. "What I did was awful, I know. But it'll be even worse if Padme perished and I just sat here."

"Oh you better believe you're coming." Tanya hoisted Farr up by his collar, glaring deep into his eyes. "That way, if something does happen to Jar-Jar or Padme," her eye widened, contorting into a slit once more, "I can gut you like the cowardly pig that you are." Tanya tossed him aside, stomping from the room.

Luminara was awestruck by Tanya's sudden outburst. True to form, Tanya has moments where she verbally lashes out. But it was always in a playful manner with her master, and the others of the temple. Luminara's even known Tanya to lose her temper once in a while. But not like this. Tanya has never become so enraged in this manner. _Could she truly care about Representative Binks?_

**That's it for now. I'm going to need to play with the next chapter for a bit. I've already got a rough draft going. Just need to incorporate a few scenes, a figure out character appearances.**

**I'll be back soon. **


	19. Raised as a Hunter Taught to be Humane

**Raised as a Hunter**

**Taught to be Humane**

**One can be impassive towards death, but still feel sorrow**

**|- /-\ -|**

**If you ever get confused, go to YouTube and follow the Primal Aetha walkthrough to see the areas I'm describing. I do add a few areas. **

**It's not because I'm not creative enough to come up with my own planets and race of people. I just like this planets, worlds, and regions I come across while watching movies or playing video games that I include them in my star wars fics because it seems like the best place to do so. And Aetha from Primal was a good fit.**

**For those of you who have read this fic before I deleted and revised it I used Gaspar, Kerwan - Metropolis, Rilgar – Black water City, and Veldin just as I am doing now. **

**Let's continue.**

**|/\|**

The Revolution, utilizing the Hyper Drive, sped through the space terrestrial highways. The clone troopers were in their barracks, cleaning and prepping their armor and weapons. The clone leaders and a few others were running diagnostic checks on the tanks, runners, and fighters. They knew a battle may ensue the moment they arrived on Aetha, despite Farr's assurance of the planets ignorance to their arrival. The mere fact that Separatists have possibly taken base and or refuge within the confines of the planet was probable cause enough for them to prepare for battle. Especially since one of the most admired Senators is possibly being held on the planet, according to Tanya.

Tanya was in the sleeping quarters, trying to get some rest before arrival. Part of her wanted to go to the training room and battle in numerous simulations. But Windu taught her it is better to train the day before battle and rest hours before. She was started to become skeptical of his words. Each time her eyes closed, Tanya would see Jar-Jar. Every time he seemed to grow worse. A couple times she's seen him walking over the withered bodies of others. Other times she would see him lying on the ground unmoving, static...lifeless.

"Tanya." Tanya shot up from her pillow, taking hold of someone around the neck, holding a knife to their faces. "TANYA! It is me! Luminara!"

Tanya glanced down. She had Master Unduli in a choke hold. "Oh my gosh!" Tanya released her. Luminara grunted grudgingly, rubbing her neck. Tanya moved to the side of her, sitting on her knees. "Master Unduli I'm so sorry! I…" She looked at her hands as if blood had stained them, "I just…"

"It is quite alright." Luminara told her impassively. "Each Padawan handles visions differently."

"Visions?" Tanya questioned dubiously. "I thought I was having dreams."

"In dreams you cannot feel or smell anything." Luminara elucidated. Tanya listened with intent fascination. You said you could smell the blood. You could feel the rain beating your face."

Tanya faced her palm up, curling her fingers in and out. "Jar-Jar's hand…it was cold…" She slapped the hand over her patched eye, "He was lifeless on the ground!" She panicked.

"Only proving that you had a vision." She continued to convince Tanya, making the Aquatisan grow slowly more crestfallen by the second. Tanya saw Jar-Jar perish, or seem to perish in these visions of hers. Did that mean… "And what you should know about visions," Luminara quickly added. Tanya raised one ear, not looking to the Master, "They are not always as they appear." She philosophized for the young Padawan. "You saw Jar-Jar dying. Maybe he was unconscious…"

"From losing so much blood?" Tanya questioned.

"It may not have been his." Luminara countered matter-of-factly.

Tanya's body tensed. If it wasn't Jar-Jar's blood, was it Padme's? "Then I want to reach him before it becomes his!" She declared strongly. "We have to rescue Jar-Jar and Padme before something bad happens to them!"

"And we will." Luminara assured her. "But you must remember to be patient and mind your anger." She lectured firmly. "Losing your temper will not help anyone, least of all Jar-Jar and Padme."

Tanya's anxiety died down almost instantaneously. Mace taught her that her anger will only serve to cloud her judgment and inhibit her team from succeeding in battle.

Tanya inhaled and exhaled heavily, halting her rising tension. Luminara watched Tanya with a certain intrigue. The Aquatisan held herself in a ball, her tail beating against the bed semi-rapidly. Her ears twanged bouncily, drooping down then stiffening up. She squeezed and loosened her arms around her legs. Her eye was void of emotion, yet they were glossed in fear. Whatever Tanya was thinking about had her mind completely enthralled. Luminara assumed it was about Jar-Jar.

Many of the masters had heard of Tanya and Mace's journey to Geonosis. Along that journey Jar-Jar had become severely ill, and of her first meeting with Dooku. Since that day, according to Mace, Tanya seemed more compliant with the preserving and protecting the lives of those around her. Jar-Jar was ground zero for that feeling.

"You fear for Representative Binks, don't you?" She enquired with a hint of skepticism.

Tanya remained silent for a few seconds, processing the inquiry in her mind. That moment on Geonosis…that instance when Jar-Jar rebounded from the brink of death…memories of that day replayed in her mind like a broken record. Her lips curled into a content smile. "Yeah…" Tanya sighed, setting her chin onto her chin. "I guess I do." She sounded as if she couldn't believe it herself. "And to think…I usually don't give two flips if someone dies." She tilted her head down, burying her chin into her knees. "Wonder why I care all of a sudden?"

Luminara fell silent, studying Tanya's slight uplift in attitude. At the same time the Mirialan Master could see a heavy veil over Tanya's head. Almost as if she was bothered…no…fearful of what is to come during their excursion on Aetha. But what was it really that terrified her? Was it the thought of Jar-Jar dying? _How could she have changed this much? _Luminara asked herself with incredulity. _Or is it all an act? _Luminara was steadfast in believing Bounty Hunters were rotten to the core, above morality, and overall sadists. The mere thought that Tanya was giving up her mentality of impassiveness towards the death of others was impossible. But was it improbable?

_Beep-beep-beep _sounded Luminara's wrist com, bringing the two female Jedi back to reality."This is General Unduli." She answered dazedly.

"_We're nearing the planet of Aetha._" Cody reported. "_We are about to embark on cruisers._"

"I'll be there shortly." Luminara rose from the bed. Walking for the door, Tanya continued to stare at the floor. "Do you still intend to go?" Tanya brought her gaze to the Master. "Whether or not you journey with us is of no consequence to me." She glanced back to Tanya, a menacing glint in her eyes, "But if you're afraid then-"

Tanya shot up onto her feet, glaring daggers to the elder Jedi, "I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" She snapped. "Least of all of some planet with a never ending death sentence!"

Luminara closed her eyes, smirking smugly, "Then follow." She dared. "If you're not afraid, that is." Tanya gritted her teeth affrontingly. Stomping to the door, she purposefully nudged Luminara out of the way, trudging heavily down the corridor. "That's better."

**|\_/|**

Taking three republic assault cruisers (_Clone Trooper Transports_), Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Tanya took an individual ship with ten clones in each. The transports were colored over so not to arouse suspicion. They painted the emblem of a Trading Regiment from neutral space. Not Trade Federation or Banking clan. Just a simple embargo ship.

After Farr gave them the coordinates as to the location of the Wraith Aristocracy, and the village and bay area's that surround it. The three Assault cruisers fanned out over the region, analyzing and studying the area in which they may have to trek.

Farr traveled with Tanya, wanting to establish a common ground, get a few apologies out. But the two were too in awe of the scenery to begin contemplating their apologies.

The only visible features of the Necropolis based City was the village, the treacherous mountain peaks, the upper parts of town where a solemn, grim Estate was built. The estate appeared more like a castle than a meager estate. The upper village was void of any people from what they could see from the air. Where they assumed a sea was supposed to be, fog covered the water in a thick blanket. One was made to wonder if water truly awaited any unfortunate enough to be cast into bank.

The three transports were brought back around to the lower village courtyard. Because the court yard was too small for the cruisers to properly land, the three Jedi and Farr descended down to the ground by jumping. Luminara and Obi-Wan went first. Tanya came down with Farr, his arm wrapped around Tanya's neck as the two touched down on the cobblestone. D3 floated down, crashing onto Tanya.

"Nice landing Dee!" She groaned, D3 sitting on her back.

"Didn't you just recover from bruised ribs?" Obi-Wan remarked playful cynicism. "And now you have a droid on your back." He tsked his tongue.

"How about less criticism and more helping?" She sneered. Obi-Wan shook his head, rolling D3 from Tanya's face.

Five clones from each cruiser joined the four, the rest were given orders to do recon in the upper village, the town surrounding the estate, and the estate itself if they could get in. They were not to engage unless all other options had been exhausted.

There were two watch towers on the front corners of the small courtyard. Both overlooked a canal that lied beneath a bridge connecting two mountain top towns. On the left side of the bridge was he town of Nobility and the Estate. To the left of the bridge were the upper and lower villages. The bridge had a tower in the center of it. Likely containing the control winches for closing and lower the bridges.

The courtyard had pike fences as well as stone walls built around it. Up a small flight of stairs on both sides was an upper walkway leading to an arch. The arch held a view of the fog covered see. The mountains in the distance were blacked out, light forbidden from touching their peaks. An eerie, ominous breeze blew through the courtyard, whistling against the rotting wood of the towers.

Tanya lazily lifted her head to the gray overcast sky, feeling the rain as it pattered against her cheeks, falling into her eyes. She could hear the clouds rumbling vigorously. The heavens themselves were growling down upon the god forsaken land. The rain was the tears the gods wept for the souls unfortunate enough to be restricted to the planets thrall.

"Geez…" Hardcase scoffed repulsively, "Wonder what you have to do to get sent here?" He kicked a stray pebble. "This place is a dump."

"No kidding!" Eli coughed, waving a hand in front of his face. "God this place reeks of something fierce! What is that?"

"That's the smell of blood and mud combined." Tanya answered for the two eccentric clones. "And this place is drenched in so much of it," She leaned over the pike fence looking down into the canal only able to hear the water, not see it, "I wouldn't be surprised if the river's made of blood."

"So this is the place, then?" Obi-Wan asked warily.

"This _is_ the planet," Tanya elucidated, "But as for the place," She roamed her eyes around, shaking her head disappointedly, "This isn't what I saw."

"What you saw was the Executioners Square." Farr explained, gaining the audience of the Jedi and Clones. "That, I'm afraid," he pointed to the higher, left side mountain, "Is within the aristocracy town. There lives the most ruthless, and cruel of the Wraith."

"Then why did we land down here?" Tanya hissed. "Why didn't we get off there?"

"Though we could not see them," Obi-Wan answered her firmly, "We had eyes on the ground watching us. If we were to land, we may attract unwanted attention."

A chill ran through Tanya's tail, making it grow stiff. Tanya twisted around, glaring to the bridge connecting the Villages and Aristocracy town. A blur, trick of the light, maybe a piece of lint in her eye – she didn't know. But Tanya could have sworn she saw someone dart across the bridge into the Villages. "What's to say we haven't attracted unwanted attention already?"

"The people of Aetha always were unfriendly towards off worlders." Farr explained with a hint of disturbance. "But the Wraith Aristocracy are the more malevolent of the Wraithans. They are the ones we need to be cautious of."

"If I may," Slick requested politely, pushing past Cody and Thire, "You said this planet was forgotten, yet you seem to know a lot about it." He stated accusingly.

"My father once visited this planet with my grandfather." Farr clarified, walking towards Tanya to look out at the canal and fog ridden mountain peaks. "Both told me the tales of this place in such detail I was able to draw a map of the entire region in my mind." He leaned onto the fence, feeling lightheaded. Tanya touched a hand to his back, rubbing up ad down, soothing the stomach churning sensations fumbling through his body. "Never had I imagined it looked worse than the images in my mind."

"That's usually how things are in war." Luminara stated with barefaced realism. Obi-Wan, Tanya, and the troopers were all too aware of that fact. "Now we must proceed to find a base of operation." She announced, returning to business. She nodded to Tanya, signaling for her to scout the area. Tanya had Chopper, Slick, Hardcase, Jesse, and Jester accompany her. "Our stay here may be extensive," Tanya roved up the stairs to the arch, "So we must find a place where no one will suspect."

"Maybe this boardwalk will lead somewhere." Tanya suggested. Below the arch was a 15 foot drop to a poor built wooden walkway. Cody could make out the boardwalk crossing over the canal and onto what seemed to be solid dirt. Or maybe it was dirt and stone. Hard to tell with all the rain, "Looks rickety, though." Tanya distrusted. "Waxer," the yellow armored clone glanced over to her, "Lend me a cable?" Waxer reached into his pack, pulling out the grappling gun. Tanya took the hook in the hand. Waxer allowed the gun to unravel as Tanya walked out. The two nodded to each other. Tanya scaled down the 16 foot wall. As he feet touched down onto the wood, a spine tingling creek sounded from one of the planks of wood. Goose bumps traveled up Tanya's leg and up her back. She tapped her foot, testing the foundation and sturdiness of the wood. Taking a few steps forward, the wood creaked but held up. "The walkway is clear!" She called back to the trooper. "You guys can come down."

D3 activated his rockets and flew to Tanya's side. Chopper and Hardcase scaled down first. They helped down their next three brothers, going to Tanya's side. Tanya and her group proceeded up the boardwalk, spanning out so to test the other worn planks. Tanya kept D3 close so she could grab him in case he fell through.

"Whoa!" Jesse stumbled, wobbling on a loose board. Hardcase snapped a hand to his shoulder, ensuring Jesse wouldn't fall to his doom. "I'm good." He assured Hardcase.

The seven made it across the walk, touching the firm yet mushy gravel ground. Tanya waved her hands to Obi-Wan and Luminara, signaling it was safe.

Slick knelt down and ran his fingers along the top of the dirt. Grinding the soil between his fingers, a familiar substance stained his gloves. "I've got blood, Commander." He reported. Tanya froze. "The ground is covered in it."

Tanya growled in the back of her throat. _Just like my vision. _She thought disturbingly. "It's like the ground is made of blood and mud." Jester stated with disgust. He held a hand out, catching the rain in the middle of his palm, "Wouldn't surprise me if the rain was blood." Luminara and five clones, plus Farr came across the walk, walking towards a sea side saloon.

Tanya could feel her stomach rumbling, welling and ready to erupt. The blood on the ground could be Padme or Jar-Jar's blood, for all she knew. She had to take the edge off. Something needed to be said. If she lost her composure it would show she was scared. She couldn't afford to show fear. Not now. "You think this is bad," She remarked with a smirk, "You should go to Florum on New Years." Her face contorted with disgust, "The red wine isn't wine." Slick and Jester shuddered with revulsion. "That's what I said."

"The fact that you were exposed to such vulgarities concerns me." Obi-Wan remarked wittily as he and his group walked across next. "Makes me wonder what else you've been exposed to."

Tanya could hear the tension in his tone. The stories she held within her mind would make Anakin have a heart attack. Unfortunately she'll have to save her fun for another time. They had an important mission to accomplish and couldn't afford any heart related casualties. "Then I suggest you don't ask me about Halloween on Rilgar." She winked. Obi-Wan nodded with comprehension, trailing after Luminara.

Jesse tapped Tanya's shoulder. "What's Halloween like?" He whispered in her ear. Tanya incoherently clarified the Holiday Traditions to the trooper. His jaw hit the ground. "Good God!" He gasped. "A drink can make you brain bleed?" He exclaimed.

"They don't call it an _Overload _for nothing." She chortled, following after the masters.

"I want me one of them drinks." Hardcase chuckled. Jesse chuckled in agreement.

It took a bit of elbow grease, but Obi-Wan managed to jar the rickety wooden saloon door. To everyone's surprise, the inside of the saloon was relatively clean. Dust and cob webs as the exception. The grayness and lightning from out side shined through the windows, giving the run down bar the only source of illumination.

Fives, Echo, Tup, and Dogma shined their helmet lights on, gving the team a better opportunity to scan their surroundings.

Five Circular, dinning room tables were strategically placed in an X formation, their tables clothes soaked in mildew. Their chairs were wobbly, coming loose, and likely to break if one were to sit on them for to long. There were booths lined along the wall, right beneath the large windows. Their leather cushions were torn by the use of knives. But it was still feasible to sit upon them.

The bar where old open bottles of scotch sat was chipped away, worn out and stained from constants drinks spilling, cutting limes and other fruits to spice up the drinks, and bar keeps stabbing knives as challenges into the wood. In the back was a bathroom God forbid any of them set foot in there.

A flight of stairs built to the side of the bar led to a second story set of chairs and tables. Barrels of mead, wine, and rum were stacked along the wall. Private booths for _shows _were built into the wall, going in deep so to hide the _couple _having their fun.

"Not much," Cody rumbled, "But it can do for now."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan concurred. "We don't know much about this land, other than what we saw from our fly in." He stated fore warningly, "Once the rest of the troops return, we can form a plan."

"Then for right now we should do a little recon of our own." Luminara suggested. "Tanya," the cat ear girl straightened, "Take a team of seven and scout the area."

"I'm in!" Chopper slapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anything's better than sitting around here."

"Fine, fine. You're in." She laughed. "Um…Tup, Dogma, Echo, Fives, Kix, and…Appo," The clones saluted, "You guys want in?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The all answered. Tanya groaned dismally. Not one for formalities, Tanya wanted them to say yes or no. Not agree because it's their duty.

D3 bumped into Tanya's leg, beeping excitedly as he wanted to tag along. "Nuh-uh Dee. You stay here. You know what mud does to you when you're in it too long." D3 tipped forward, beeping sadly. Tanya pet a hand on his dome, "Sorry buddy." She meandered towards the door, "I'll make it up to you when I get back." D3 turned away from her angrily.

"You're so mean." Chopper joked.

"Oh shut up." She kicked the door open. Chopper followed behind her, laughing heartily. The rest of Tanya's team shrugged as if not knowing what to think of Chopper and Tanya's odd demeanor towards each other.

"Those two have an odd relationship." Luminara remarked as Tanya and her team vacated the saloon. "An unnaturally close one."

"Rex and Ahsoka are the same way." Obi-Wan elucidated for the strict Mirialan. "Except these two used to fight all the time. So their relationship was built on blows." Luminara jeered at the comment. It seemed to her that all of Tanya's friendships are built on the foundation of violence.

**||/\||**

"Okay…" Tanya held a hologram of the port side of the Lower Village. She zoomed in on the port, outlining the boarder. The town was built on a 45-30 degree slope. The main entrance to that branch of the village was accessible via a stone constructed fort, in which was another boardwalk attached. It was on the north side of the town. "The Port is at least the size of a high school – give or take a few feet." She plotted. "We're…here." She touched southwest corner where the saloon was located. "Chopper I want you, Tup, Fives, and Appo to take the east side of the town. Dogma, Echo, Kix and I will stay to the east. We'll all meet up at the north boardwalk in 30-45 minutes. Considering this town isn't all that big, that time should suffice." She estimated on a guess. "If you encounter anyone – friendly or enemy – notify me. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They all saluted.

"Then let's get to work gentlemen."

**||/-\||**

The east side of the port over looked the sea of sea of fog, as well as the mountain cliff peak the lower village lied on. Four winged bats screeched ad flew over head. Star tailed rats scurried along the moist terrain, ducking for cover in burrow beneath the wavering structures. An eerie breeze blew through the town, pasty dead black leaves flourished in the current.

"The Commander is a strange one, isn't she?" Appo remarked, wanting to ease his rising fright.

"How do you mean?" Chopper questioned curiously.

"SGT Slick mentioned that the ground was covered in blood, "Appo shuddered at the thought, "And she wasn't even fazed. She managed to make a joke out of it."

"She's a Bounty Hunter." Tup reminded them brashly. "Blood on the ground is as common as house dust for her."

"That doesn't matter." Chopper rumbled, casting his sight down an alleyway. "Her status as a Bounty Hunter doesn't define who she is." The troopers could hear the sorrow in Chopper's voice. "In the end she's still just a kid."

"What do you mean?" Fives inquired. He and his brothers turned down a street. Old style motels were built side by side, painted in colors not warm an inviting to off worlders, traveling from one end of the street to the other.

"I will admit there are times where Tanya can be absolutely cold towards a situation." Chopper got out in the air beforehand. "But I do remember a time where I saw her breakdown. Slick, Sketch, and Jester can testify to this." A sudden crash boomed from behind the clones. Kneeling down the troopers clicked their blasters, ready to fire upon the enemy. A stray black cat arched its back, hissing warningly, and sprinted from the trash can it was digging in. Tup and Appo let out sighs of relief. This planet had them way too on edge. Chopper continued with his story, "We were assigned to inspect an asylum on the West side of Coruscant. When we go there we were attacked by a mad man bathing other peoples blood." Fives gagged repulsively. "From the minute we entered, Tanya was not herself. She was whimpering, petrified, so stricken with fear she stopped moving. I had to punch her to bring her back to reality." There helmets may have covered their faces, but Chopper could see their shock. The knowledge that he punched a Jedi – it was kind of funny. "I'll never forget how terrified she was." His voice shook. "Just before we entered the saloon she was ready to puke because of all the blood."

"Why would it?" Tup asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Because Tanya's worried about Representative Binks. Has been since he nearly died a few months ago."

"I heard about that." Appo remarked ponderingly. "General Windu said Tanya literally dropped to her knees, begging a Geonosian to help." Though he said it, the inclination of Tanya begging to anyone was far too unbelievable.

"Tanya may have the Pride of a Bounty Hunter," Chopper clarified defensively, "But she has the Morality of a human being." The multi eye colored clone felt warmth with his words. His admiration for Tanya grew each time he traveled with her. "For those that she cares about, she'd be willing to do anything."

"That she would." The troopers head's snapped to a motel's veranda. "No matter how old she gets, Tanya will always be a humanitarian." A cloaked figure was leaning against a wooden post. "Well…towards certain individuals." He chuckled darkly. His voice was gravelly, sounding as if he had hydraulic tubing in place of his wind pipe. Medium length, semi-wide, white ears protruded from holes in the hood of the cloak. Crimson stripes decorated the ears. When the figured folded his black leather glove hands, the cloak parted, revealing the Maroon and black spandex armor donning his body. The thick shoulder pads had no sleeves, showing the white skin of the man. The vest of the suit seemed flimsy, unable to provide appropriate defense. On his hip was a gun holster carrying two revolver pistols. His thick militaristic boots held a knife in both boots. Judging by the hilt they were conjoining knives.

The troopers spread out, surrounding the figure, confining him to the veranda. "Oh my…" The figure pretended to be in awe, "Have I said something I shouldn't have?" He touched a hand to his chest, "My apologies."

"ENOUGH!" Chopper bellowed. "WHO ARE YOU? Identify yourself!" He commanded.

"Hmm…I would," he swiped his hands over his boots, drawing and connecting the knives. The blades and hilts extended an extra foot, the blades glowing pine green. "But I'm afraid you gentlemen won't be around long enough to remember."

**|\/-\/|**

The West Side of the port was built along a cliff side. Oddly enough it was where fish merchants built their fish stands to sell and gut their fish. Most fishermen prefer to sell their fish next to the sea. The salty sea air trickles onto the fish, tantalizing the buyers taste buds as they cook. But due to the ground nearest the sea reeking of rotting flesh, it was likely the smell would seep into the fish, tarnishing the richness of the fish skin.

For now the air smelt of rotting fish, and mud. A combination Tanya was all too familiar with. Even on Aquatis she despised that smell. Luckily she built up an immunity towards the smell. The troopers however…

"GOOD LORD!" Echo heaved sickly. "This place stinks more than a Hutt Sauna!" He glanced over to Tanya, "How can you stand this smell?" He fanned a hand in front of his face.

Dogma automatically assumed it was due to the fact Bounty Hunter raids involve stenches as putrid as this. Such aromas do not bother the daughter of Jango Fett. "Aquatis fish markets reek to high heaven." Dogma quirked a brow, taken off guard by the statement. "It may have been 12 years since I was home, but I never forgot that smell." She held her nose. "Rotting, dying fish baking in the middle of August," she gagged her tongue out, "It was horrible." A sickening squish was heard from beneath Dogma's foot. It was a fish skeleton with the organs still attached. Tanya pointed with disgusted finger. "That happens a lot too."

"So you're used to smells like this." Kix ascertained. Dogma dragged his foot, scraping off the fish.

"So much that I don't even smell it. I prefer this to smelling blood though."

They came to a showering area covered in fish and other sea creature remains. Kix and Echo inspected the four storage units surrounding the sanitizing area. There were crates filled with sushi wraps, winged fish sticks, and fish eyes and eggs – all atrophied. Below the ground freezers were filled with expired, once edible seafood.

"You know," Tanya groaned, straining her neck, "After seeing all this dead fish and blood everywhere," Dogma brought his attention from the fish showers to her, "I'm never going to eat raw fish again."

"Sir, no disrespect," Dogma cleared his throat, "But as a Bounty Hunter aren't you trained to enjoy the sight of blood."

"Not enjoy. Be impassive towards." She corrected. "And a person can't train you to be deadpan towards blood and death. You have to ease yourself into it. Took me six years to achieve that."

Dogma found himself a little shocked by the time frame. But he steadily became more curious about the young Padawan Hunter. "Why so long?"

"After my parents died, the sight of blood terrified me. Jango helped me work through it, but I do have occasions where blood still makes _my _blood run cold." Dogma scrunched his face skeptically, finding that hard to believe. Tanya giggled at his expression, having a sense of Déjà vu. _Just like Unduli. _"Dogma even my impassiveness has a limit. But I'm not so cruel or ruthless that I don't feel sorrow."

"Forgive me sir," Dogma caught himself, "I wasn't implying-"

"Dogma it's alright." She reassured him with a warm smile. "I'm not easily offended. I just-" A chill snaked down her spine, making her ears and hair stand on end. Her one useful eye widened. Tanya was in a trance.

"Sir?" Dogma waved a hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but rotting seafood!" Echo gagged. He and Echo stumbled from the fourth storage unit.

"Anymore of this and I'm going to go on a fish hiatus." Kix heaved. "There's nothing in the units sir. Lets-" Dogma raised a hand, silencing the ill trooper. Kix and Echo saw why he silenced them. Tanya was in a daze.

"Commander Fett," Echo shook her by the shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Chopper." She uttered.

**|\/-\/|**

The figure twirled his blades like windmills as he charged for the four clones. Volleys of blaster bullets launched upon the figure. Flourishing his blades, the figure deflected the rounds away and into the ground and walls around them. Fives and Appo blindsided the figure and charged him from the side. The cloaked man stabbed his blades into ground. He placed a hand on their shoulders, pushed up and flipped over. Gripping the collars of the armor, the figure smashed the two clones together.

"He moves like a Jedi!" Tup snarled, ducking behind a barrel of water.

"Except he's not!" Chopper hissed, finding cover behind a beam. "Which means we can take him!" He aimed his blaster, "Limit his sword movement!" fired two rounds. The figure took hold of one blades, blocking the shots. As Chopper fired relentlessly, Tup reached into his leg holster, taking out a ball sized capsule. Chopper rolled out from his position and stampeded for the cloaked figure.

The hidden man spun around, slicing both blades for Choppers head. Chopper raised his gun, catching the two blades. "NOW TUP!" The figure looked to the hidden Tup as he threw the capsule. It hit the figure's wrists. Four cables exploded out, bounding the figures wrists. Chopper karate chopped the blades from the mystery man's hands.

"Hey precious!" The figure looked to the left. A fist connected with his face, sending him into barrels filled with rain water. "HO–OOH YEAAAH!" Tup cheered, shuffling his feet, ready for a boxing match.

Fives and Appo locked their guns onto the disarmed man. "Hands on your head!" Fives ordered. "Get on your knees!" The figure didn't comply. The clones could discern his facial features, so it was hard to tell if he was conscious or not. Appo shrugged his shoulders toward the man, signaling Fives to give the command again. "Hands on your head! Get on your knees, NOW!" Once again the figure did not comply.

Tup and Chopper moved in cautiously, taking up position on either side of the man. Tup poked and prodded with his blaster. The man didn't move. He was sure he didn't hit him that hard. Maybe he was easily bruised. But then he wouldn't be fighting.

Chopper knelt down, and reached for his fire arms. "Simpleton!" Small knives came from the glove, cutting the cables away. The man shot both hands out, clasping onto Chopper's wrist and Tup's Helmet. Fives and Appo moved in to kill. The figure tapped his feet on the ground. H Shaped darts shot from the toe of the boots, piercing the chest plate of their armor. A short burst of electrical energy surged through their armor, knocking them unconscious. "Static Conductor Suit." The figure bragged. "May not protect very well against gun fire and punches, but packs enough electrical energy to light 50 light bulbs." With a quick twitch of his fingers, streams of electricity snaked from the fingers, seeping into the armor. Chopper and Tup collapsed to the ground. "Hm, Hm, Hm," The man chuckled in a low rumbling tone. He rose to his feet, dusting himself off. "That's the pleasure in fighting creatures that come from a machine," he drew one pistol, clicking the hammer back, "Your ability to manage without your precious Jedi makes you easy targets."

"THEN HOW ABOUT A CHALLENGE!" The figure brought his attention to the air.

A one eyed Tanya came powering down with her orange lightsaber drawn. The figure flipped back. Tanya's sword impaled the dirt. The figure grasped his swords, taking a defensive stance. Kix, Echo, and Dogma appeared from around a corner, tending to their downed brothers. They touched their ears to the chests. A heart beat was heard. "SIR!" Dogma called to her. "They're only unconscious!"

"Get them to safety and call for a code 3 pick up!" Tanya ordered. She narrowed her eye to the cloaked man. "Leave this joker to me!" She growled. Her left foot and arm were out in front. Arm stretched, two fingers extended, pointed up. Right arm and leg were back. Arm bent, held up to head level, lightsaber pointed in a striking position. It was a stance for the Makashi Saber form Windu was teaching her to use. She expressed an interest in the Vaapad form. Windu told her it was far too advanced for her level of training.

Tanya studied the man's stance. His right hand blade was held backwards, out in front of him. The left hand blade was raised to head level, blade pointing straight out. It was familiar. _Ventress? _The stance was similar to Ventress's stance except made more for utilizing only the weapons and not a combination of the weapons and feet.

Tanya launched herself forward, sword held off to the side. The figure took a step forward. Tanya slashed her blade diagonally, going for the neck. The left blade hacked down, diverting Tanya off course. The right blade stabbed forward. Tanya bent backwards, the blade scraping locks of her bangs. Her feet kicked the right blade out of his hand and into the air. Tanya sprang forward once more, slicing the saber across the vest. The man hissed as the focused beam of heat grazed his chest. Tanya flourished her blade to head level, then stabbed forward.

Holding his chest with one hand, the man snarled with insult and stabbed forward with his blade, becoming dead locked with Tanya. His discarded sword stabbed into the ground at the foot of the motel stairs, out of the man's reach.

Tanya tried to see his face beneath the hood. The shadows were doing well to obscure his identity from her. Tanya whisked her body around, coming behind the man. She unleashed two swift punches to his back, a knee, then finally force pushed him down the way. The man's body bounced against the mushy dirt. His sword fell from his hand. Two hand fulls of mud splashed onto his face.

The man spewed out whatever mud was in his mouth. He pulled a worm from his mouth, crushing it in his hand. "Damn Jedi!" He heard rapid squishes coming towards him. Turning onto his back, Tanya cart wheeled and then somersaulted for him. As she came over him she outstretched a leg bringing down onto him. The man rolled out of the way, the leg hitting splashing even more mud onto him. The man managed to get to his feet. Tanya drew her leg in, and swept her other out and knocked the man's feet from under him.

The man moved to his hands and knee's, shaking the mud from his head. A hissing shing was heard. Heat suddenly came close to his hood and ears. It was the heat of Tanya's saber. The figure did not dare to move with Tanya's saber so close. He dug his fingers into mud, showing he was keeping his hands where she could see them.

Tanya remained vigilant. She learned from her fight with Ventress that the enemy can lash out with a surprise attack at any given moment. "Not one for Melee, are you?"

"My legs aren't exactly the same after our last encounter, my little Duchess VonTuuler." The man chuckled. Tanya's tail snapped around her waist, jerking excitedly. The mystery man knew who she truly was. Not like it was a secret or anything. It just meant this man knew Tanya. And in her experience, people who knew you but you didn't know them – 90% of them want to kill you, 5% want to hurt you severely, the rest just want to talk. This man was obviously the 90. "But I have made good use of my blades in the last few months. And I could finally test my mettle against the Daughter of Jango." Duchess and Bounty Hunter identities confirmed by a stranger. Tanya was convinced that this man knew more than he was letting on. "Obviously I was foolish in my assumptions." He complimented. "You're more skilled than I originally thought." The man chuckled dryly. "I never would have guessed."

"That's due to the Jedi training on top of the Bounty Hunter." She stated proudly. The man was stiff in his movements, giving Tanya an advantage over him. Thanks to Mace, She was also trained to compensate for her blind spot.

Tanya huffed, a smug smirk creeping across her face. "I'm almost flattered that you know who I am." The man bowed respectfully. Tanya tensed her body, grinding her fingers on the hilt of her saber. She moved the blade closer to his head. The man retreated back. "But I'm also a wee bit curious as to how you know me."

"You always were a curious child." He seemed to reminisce. "I guess you are more feline than we originally thought."

"Enough chatter!" Tanya snapped. "Show yourself before I remove your head from your shoulders!"

The man wagged a finger to her, tsking his tongue. "Now, now Tanya," He crooned, "You're not one for idle threats." He mocked her. "So don't start now." Tanya bared her teeth to the man. A feline growl sounded from her throat. "Do not take offense to this Tanya." He steadily rose to his feet, arms held out. Slowly reached for his hood, not wanting to alarm Tanya. "After all," as the hood left his head, Tanya's eyes falred in horrific disbelief. "You said on Pokitaru that you couldn't kill me."

A mechanized eye patch holding a glass eye squirreled around, disgusting Tanya. When the man opened his mouth, letting the fogginess of his breath escape his lips, Tanya could see a metallic tongue. The thick ears and skull around them were covered in stitched up scars. Around the neck was an iron braced with a vent at the base of the throat. It was the cause for the raspy voice.

"Kashjeen…" Her voice shook.

"It's been quite a while, Tanya." He tilted his head, his smile hiding the murderous intent behind his words. "And I must say I've missed you so much while I was away."

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**I'm going to work on other fics of mine for the time being. I already have a rough draft of the next chapter and will write and post it as soon as I'm finished with other fics. **

**See you guys next time.**


	20. Stalked  By  Shadows

**Stalked **

**By **

**Shadows**

**Sorry to be gone for so long. I've been job hunting. Let's continue.**

**RECAP: ****_Jar-Jar and Padme were surreptitiously kidnapped and taken to the Planet Aetha. A planet the universe has tried to forget over the years. Luminara, Obi-Wan, and Tanya journeyed to the planet. Their arrival was smooth. Aside from Tanya feeling as if someone was watching them, the planet was pretty quiet. That was until a scout through the port city turned into a battle for survival._**

**_Tanya's uncle, Kashjeen, who was supposed to be in prison on Aquatis, had ambushed Chopper and his team. Now Tanya has come face to face with her parents' murderer once again. Only this time Windu and Mundi weren't standing between them. No one could stop them from finishing what they started._**

**_Or could they?_**

**/-1-2-3-\**

The scouts Obi-Wan dispatched to patrol the Metropolis of Aetha returned to the saloon. They locked onto Obi-Wan and Luminara's comlinks. The cruisers they used to scout about were recalled to the Space Cruiser nesting just outside Aetha's orbit. Gives the wandering eyes that undoubtedly saw them the impression the _Embargo_ was leaving. Boil was the leading officer so he debriefed the Jedi, Slick, and Cody on the situation. Senator Farr joined in on the briefings in case his knowledge of the planet was needed.

On his holoprojector he displayed the layout of the Metropolis they gathered. From what they could see and or detect from the air, the population was minimal to none. Either the planet was as dead as it was forgotten or the entire metropolis of people were hiding. However you looked at it, there were no signs of life anywhere. A ways from the Lower Village was a multi leveled graveyard covered from one end to the other with headstones. In all likely-hood those graves held five or three people a head stone. The entire planet could be inside those graves.

Northwest of the Graveyard, going back towards the lower village was an upper village. They managed to depict a Town Square with what appeared to contain a stage with a guillotine. Obi-Wan and Luminara exchanged concerned expressions at the mentioning of the square. Farr confirmed that it was Executioner Square, the same place Tanya described after the nightmare she had. In the nightmare Jar-Jar was trussed up. The Square was listed as a Place of Interest and – if they could somehow swing it – needed to be under constant guard, and watched for any signs of suspicious persons or Padme and Jar-Jar.

Boil informed the two Jedi and Senator that they caught a glimpse of several people cowering in the structures. Hailster swore he saw the alleyways filled to the brim with what he described as a teaming mass. Likely a large number of Wraiths trying to hide. Obi-Wan's comlink beeped consecutively, disrupting the briefing. "This is Kenobi." He addressed.

"_General! This is Dogma requesting an emergency pick up!" _Dogma blurted excitedly. "_We have four troopers down! Commander Fett is engaging the enemy!_"

"How many are there?" Obi-Wan asked aggressively.

"_Only one!"_ Luminara raised a bewildered brow. "_He calls himself…Kashjeen?_" Obi-Wan and Slick froze, horror filling their faces. "_Tanya seems to know him._"

"Help is on the way Dogma!" Obi-Wan assured him. "Keep your eyes on Tanya and the wounded!"

"_YES SIR!_" The call ended.

"Who's Kashjeen?" Luminara asked.

"Slick, Boil, Cody," The three clones snapped two attention. "Each of you gather four men and stun guns! We move out in 30 seconds!"

"YES SIR!" The three bolted from the room.

"What's going on?" Farr asked fretfully. "Who is this Kashjeen?"

"Tanya's uncle." Obi-Wan answered soberly. "He killed her parents 12 years ago."

"Wait! He's THAT Kashjeen?" Luminara questioned.

"Yes. And it appears he's returned to finish what he started."

**(*)**

"HAAA!" Kashjeen charged, dragging his swords along the ground, splashing up blood ridden dirt. He shifted his hands, holding the hilts overhand, and slashed across, going for Tanya's neck. Tanya bent back, the blade shaving a couple inches of her hair. Kashjeen adjusted the blades and stabbed down. Tanya barely managed to kick her feet up and spring backwards as the blades struck down. Kashjeen swiped left and right, up and down. Tanya dodged and evaded, keeping her saber extinguished. She found herself evading a strike last second due to her left eye being out of commission. Luckily his movements were easy to read. They were that of killer in a blind rage. His movement became more wild and rapid with every miss. When he swiped both blades to the side, Tanya bent back again and back flipped three feet away, sliding along the dirt coming to a halt.

Kashjeen panted heavily, his voice rasping hollowly due to the ventilated neck brace. Tanya steadied her breathing, her eyes glued to the shambles of her Uncle. The glass eye, the neck brace, his ear barely holding on by a thread – stitches to be exact, and his tongue which was completely mechanized – Kashjeen was put through an upgrade most Bounty Hunters couldn't accumulate in one year. What Hell was he put through in the last few months?

"What's the matter, Tanya?" Kashjeen scoffed, breaking her train of thought. "Why are you running? Don't tell me your old uncle scares you?" He cackled crazily.

Tanya knit her brow irritably. "That mug of yours is stuff of nightmares!" She spat, leveling his rising rage. "I heard you were exiled. But from the looks of things someone found you and turned you into their BITCH!" Kashjeen hissed his tongue out, boring his eyes into his niece's forehead. Tanya licked her lips, smirking hungrily. "So who bent you over?"

"No one bends me over you little shit!" He snarled. "You'd better watch your tone! The Jedi aren't here to protect you!"

When Tanya and Kashjeen met up again a few months ago, Windu and Mundi were present. They had to pull Tanya off before she beat Kashjeen to death. "The only one who was protected that day was you." She responded affrontingly. "If Windu, Mundi, and Milan weren't there, you and I wouldn't be speaking. In fact, I would have severed your head and tossed it to the lurker sharks."

"And why didn't you?" He teased. "Don't tell me you still love your old uncle."

"I didn't kill you because…" She slid her fingers against her chin. "Because…" She purred, grinning against her fingers maliciously, "Because…" She giggled, licking her middle finger, "It would have been too easy." A malevolent cackle erupted. Kashjeen's boastful grin faded into anger. What right did she have to laugh? "To THINK." She boomed rasping her voice, "That I wasted 12 years of my life wondering what kind of man could kill-my-parents," She side punched a fist into her leg in sync with the last few words, "And all I find is my mother's brat brother still pissing his pants about not being able to kill his four year old NIECE."

"NOW I CAN MAKE UP FOR IT!" Kashjeen howled, flourishing his blades to a stance. "Now I can reconcile for my mistakes!"

"Please!" She bared her teeth in an enraged smile, "You couldn't kill me 12 years ago, you couldn't kill me a month and a half ago." igniting her saber Tanya followed a hand down the beam. The orange glow alighted her glaring amethyst eyes. "From what dimension do you hale where you believe you have a chance in Hell at killing me now?"

Kashjeen purred, relishing in the challenge Tanya believed she was presenting. He grinded his blades, the shing of the metal ringing in Tanya's ear, sending anxious Goosebumps traveling up and down her body. "For weeks I have been training with these swords, honing my sword technique and killing anyone who challenged me."

"Goodie for you." Tanya took her stance, brushing hair from her face. "I've been a Bounty Hunter for 12 years, and a Jedi for over six months," she flourished the saber, her eyes twinkling, "I've killed hundreds of people in that time. You'll just be another notch in my knife."

**(*)**

Obi-Wan and Luminara traveled via rooftops, the troopers trailing along the ground. "How is Tanya's Uncle on Aetha?" Luminara asked, suspicious of the odds.

"According to Milan he was sentenced to exile instead of execution." Obi-wan explained, disturbed by the ruling. "They felt that the horrors of his crime would be just punishment enough."

"Horrors meaning his murdering Tanya's parents."

"Precisely."

"And Tanya was there the night they were killed?"

"There? She was present during the murder. It's what caused her blackouts."

"Then we must hurry." Luminara urged.

"Yes. Tanya may be severely injured."

"It's not Tanya I'm worried about." Obi-wan raised a bewildered brow to Luminara. "He killed her parents, Master Kenobi." She restated as the main point. "What makes you think Tanya still isn't hearing those screams?"

"Look I understand your reasoning's for being suspicious of Tanya. All of the Master's do." he sympathized, "But Tanya won't choose revenge over justice."

"To her revenge is justice." She snarled with a calm tone.

"If that were true, do you think Mace would still be alive?" He was referring to Tanya and Windu's first fight. Tanya could have taken his life. Yet she stopped herself, quelled her anger. "Tanya's hatred for Kashjeen burns as brightly as it did when it was directed Towards Mace."

"And you think that fact will prevent her from killing him?" She doubted. "This isn't Jango we're talking about. These were Tanya's blood parents."

"And Tanya knows they wouldn't want her to seek revenge." Obi-Wan countered strongly. "Have faith, Luminara. Tanya will control herself."

"I hope you're right."

**(*)**

Kashjeen sliced and stabbed. He would run in close, lash out with a fist or kick. The dirt was wrenched right from the ground, splashed onto Tanya and Kashjeen's clothing and faces. The mushy ground forced Kashjeen to carefully maneuver when it came to foot work, slowing and restraining his movements. These factors were the cause for his lack of technique. Tanya's lightweight, acrobatically nimble tone gave her a small window of an advantage. When he would strike and slip, Tanya could simply adjust her body weight and spring back up. Kashjeen was too heavy. Agility was not his friend.

A barrage of attacked were launched from Kashjeen. The aggravation of Tanya evading his strikes fueling the fire of his hatred. And even worse still. Her emotionless stare. Aside from the smile moments ago, Tanya was the epitome of deadpan. It was as if his attacks and advances didn't rise to the level of a faze. She was disparaging him. Looking down on her uncle. He believed her worthless.

"STOP…LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!" Kashjeen stabbed both swords. Tanya pirouetted to the side. Both sword impaled the side of one of the rotted buildings. "GAH! BLAST THESE BLADES!"

Tanya gazed from the side, watching Kashjeen wrangle his swords. His eyes were burning with rage. He snarled similar to a rabid animal. The man who killed her parents while keeping his composure in tact was becoming angered by jammed blades. Tanya could sense his rage growing ever more intense. If it were possible, Kashjeen would spontaneously combust any moment. For now it was his crude fighting method purging the pent up hatred.

_This…doesn't…make sense. _Tanya thought soberly. From the moment Kashjeen met Tanya's eyes she could feel his hatred boring into the heart he covetously wished to rip out. His blood burned through every vein, lighting his stomach and heart with an inextinguishable flame. Yet…yet…_I feel nothing. _She was not sad. She was not happy. Nor was she angry. Tanya's feelings towards Kashjeen…were none existent to say the least.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Kashjeen growled venomously. Finally he wrenched the swords from the wood, tearing a large chunk of it away. "You think, because you're a Jedi, you're better than me?" He scoffed. His mind was slowly slipping. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He sharpened the knives, peeling the clumps of wood away. Tanya only felt the need to parry and dodge. "I was better than your father! I was superior to your mother! I AM YOUR SUCCESSOR AND PREDECESSOR IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORDS!" Kashjeen's strikes were steadily growing more aggressive. Heavier and heavier the blades came down. Tanya felt the reverberating rebound jolt though her hands and arms. For the time being she sheathed her saber, choosing to evade and dodge his attacks. "FOOLISH AROGGANT BRAT!" As Kashjeen lashed out with heavy strikes, many openings in his defenses were created. Tanya unleashed several punches and kicks, causing Kashjeen to lash out even crazier than before. It was then Tanya realized…Kashjeen's style…was that of an animal. His anger, his rage, his hatred – all of which he feels toward Tanya is being represented in his fighting. His anger made his style amateurish at best. His movements were unrefined. He might as well have been swinging clubs. Tanya on the other hand, because she was able to keep her mind and heart calm, was able to move with absolute precision. And it was because of his rage and Tanya's absence of emotion that she would be able to defeat him.

Kashjeen thrust his left sword forward. Tanya side stepped and raised her saber. The sword glided along the beam. Kashjeen shifted his right sword, and snaked it under his extended arm, going for the stomach. Tanya weaved, feeling the breeze from the blade brush against her skin as he missed. She then lashed out with a knee, jabbing Kashjeen straight in the back. Kashjeen twisted around, gliding the blades for Tanya's head. Tanya ducked down. Running her hands up her boots her knives came to her palms. On a spring in his spine, Kashjeen recoiled and sung his blades back around. Tanya ducked again. The knife blades extended. With four quick stabs, Tanya wounded Kashjeen's left knee cap, stabbed both sides of his hips, one in his right rib, and then in the left shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Kashjeen howled in pain. Tanya did a hand spring back, her feet sliding through the mud as she stopped. Kashjeen fell to his knees, his swords dropping to the ground. Tanya watched as the blood flooded through his suit, and trickled to the already blood stained ground. He howled to the sky like a wolf to the moon. His wound did not hurt as badly as his wounded ego and pride. Despite this, regardless of his pathetic state…Tanya still felt nothing. Joy, anger, sadness…nothing. _What's wrong with me? _She cursed herself, looking away.

"THIS…WAS NOT…TO BE!" Kashjeen howled gaspingly, his voice cracking. Tanya returned her void gaze to her Uncle. "THEY SAID….I WOULD…HAVE POWER!"

**(*)**

Luminara and Obi-Wan took up position on the roof, hiding beyond the small walls. The grunts and cries of the battle in the streets could be heard. They were not the screams of Tanya. No. All they heard…were the venomous snarls…of an animal. The troopers below surrounded the ongoing battle. Ordering them to keep silent, Slick and Boil ordered Dogma and his men to take position and surround Tanya and who they assumed was Kashjeen. With Cody taking Command, Slick and Boil dragged Chopper and the injured others away.

Obi-Wan and Luminara glanced over the ledge. Tanya was standing five feet away from the blood heaving Kashjeen. "So that is Tanya's Uncle." He remarked scathingly. "I must admit he is a lot uglier than I imagined." Beneath the jests, Obi-Wan was pleased to see the situation was not as dire as the troopers made it out to be. Luminara on the other hand…was disturbed.

"Obi-Wan." She moaned ominously. "Tanya...something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her eyes." The Lady Master advised. "I don't think I've ever seen he wear this expression." Curious, Obi-Wan peered to Tanya. To his astonishment he noticed to what Luminara referred. Once Amethyst burning brightly with the fire of an unwavering will, were now bleak pools of ash extinguished like candles. "It's as if we're staring at a shell."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan stroked his beard troublesomely. Kashjeen was on the ground bleeding away. Tanya was staring at him as if watching grass grow. "Not that I was expecting a massacre," he stated foremost, not wanting to sound dubious of Tanya's control, "But never did I imagine Tanya could look so…so…"

"Empty." Luminara finished.

"What's brought it on?"

"THEY SAID I WAS THE ONE!" Kashjeen's sudden roar startled them. "THEY…SAID…" He heaved, lurching his body as his punctured rib burned, "I WAS WORTHY…OF THEIR CREST!" Luminara and Obi-Wan raised confused eyebrows. To whom was he referring?

**(*)**

"They found me days after my exile, they did!" Kashjeen hooted like a mad man. "They found me…branded me…trained me!" Tanya knit her brow curiously. "Oh how they worked me! But I was able to handle it!" Kashjeen tugged on his left glove, inching it off. "Believe me when I say I almost lost my mind when they etched their mark into me." The glove left his hand. After minutes of voidance, Tanya's eyes flared in shock. On Kashjeen's left hand was a skin dug tattoo of cross swords. A rose head sat center of the cross, thorn vines traveling down the blade. The Roman Numeral for 17 rested between the acute blade tips. Tanya knew the crest. "But it was worth it."

"You're a Crimson Knight." Tanya commented dismally.

"Indeed I am." Kashjeen chortled proudly. "I am among the proud ranks of the rivals of your precious little Hunter's Creed." He bragged like a snarky bigot. "Now do you see, Tanya? While you're associated with the rats of the gutter, I'm apart of an organization of Mercenaries who have eyes and ears in every single corner of the galaxy." Tanya sighed heavily, shaking her head dismally. Battling the Wounded Knee cap, Kashjeen struggled to his feet. "Your organization is broken, scattered across the three air spaces of the universe including the dark side of the abyss." Tanya twisted her arm, sliding her hand out of her left glove. "We knights stick together! And it is because of this why we are superior."

"You truly are a Knight, Kashjeen." Tanya dazedly agreed, removing the glove from her hand. "Juts as arrogant, ignorant, and deluded as their leading generals."

"What!" Kashjeen hissed.

"We may be scattered," She raised her hand, presenting the top of her palm to Kashjeen, "But we're not as broken as you may believe." A gold ring with platinum razor knife wings was etched into her palm. In the middle of the ring in bold gold roman numerals was the number 8. Kashjeen's eyes widened in horror. How did she beat him by nine numbers? "We are the knives which gouge the watchful eyes from the window." She recited chantingly. "We are the blades which sever the listening ears from the walls." The fire reignited in her eyes. "We are scattered, yet we are together. We are divided, but never conquered." Kashjeen bit his lip aggravatingly. "We are the Hunter's Creed…and I am their eighth gun! Tanya Fett – Berserk Assassin now named Padawan Hunter!"

**(*)**

"_The injured have been evacuated!_" Cody reported."_Waiting for the go ahead sir._"

"Standby." Obi-Wan ordered, transfixed by Tanya and Kashjeen's Tango. Luminara found herself fixed as well. Tanya's composure, her lack of scars or bruising...she had the upper hand. "No one moves until I give the word."

"_Yes sir!_"

"Hunter's Creed? Crimson Knights?" Luminara whispered, confused by the conversation. She glanced to the pondering Kenobi. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Ahsoka and Sinube spoke of the Creed once." He informed, recollecting the week after Ahsoka lost her saber. Anakin never found out. But the Council members did. No one knows how.

Ahsoka explained to him that there are a grand total of 500 who participated and are part of the Creed. But the top 20 are the Heads. "Tanya is their eighth deadliest member." Luminara gaped in shock. "But this only applies to Bounty Hunters. She's not the deadliest person in the universe."

"Regardless, it bothers me there are seven others more dangerous than she." Luminara rumbled disturbingly. "What about the Knights?"

"Tanya has yet to mention them. But from the sounds of things the Knights and Hunters have a personal vendetta going back several years."

"HA! So I was right!" Kashjeen howled like a maniac, disrupting the two masters.

**(*)**

"Your number, your status, your pride – all forbade you from ignoring me." Tanya raised a perplexed brow. Kashjeen clamped his hands to his face, stifling his crazed laughter. "I knew it! Living in exile, waiting days, weeks for you to finally locate me!" His eyes were swirls of red and yellow. "A Hunter can never allow a Knight to live, can they?"

_What's he…wait! _Tanya's thoughts regressed to the small courtyard. On the bridge in the distance was a figure. Only that figure returned to the Aristocracy. Kashjeen, judging from his state, hasn't been anywhere near the Aristocracy in weeks. If it was Kashjeen…even by running Kashjeen wouldn't have arrived in the estimated time. _No…it was someone else. _She deduced. _Someone familiar. _"You have no idea why I'm here, do you?" She questioned surprisingly.

Kashjeen tilted his head in bewilderment. "You're here for me." He stated warily. "The Creed sent you…to finish me. The Republic only came to keep tabs on you, right? Right?" Tanya's suspicions were confirmed. Kashjeen honestly believed Tanya was there for him. Which could only mean he had no knowledge of Padme of Jar-Jar. So she sheathed her knives into her boots, replaced the glove, and dismissed herself. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!"

"I have no need for you!" She shouted back, not looking at him. "So sit in the rain and bleed!"

"YOU…BITCH!" Kashjeen yanked one sword from the dirt. "How dare you look down on me!" He tromped after her. "You, your mother, your father…" He raised the sword like a javelin, "ALL…WILL…BUUUURRRRN!" He launched the sword, the blade going for between the shoulder blades.

**(*)**

Obi-wan and Luminara touched a hand to their sabers. The Clones prepared to jump.

**(*)**

Tanya wrapped her tail around her waist. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Whipping around, Tanya raised a hand and stopped the sword in dead air.

**(*)**

The Masters and Clones halted their advance, gawking in awe. "Well!" Obi-Wan slumped onto the wall, flabbergasted. "I guess we hold position."

**(*)**

Kashjeen panted hard, his breath appearing in puff in the cold air. The rings under his eyes grew blacker with each inch of blood he lost. Tanya about-faced the sword, aligning it to her uncle. Curling her last two fingers and thumb in, Tanya held her middle and index finger diagonally over her right eye, fining her aim. She flourished her hand out to Kashjeen, the sword bee lining for Kashjeen.

**(*)**

Luminara clawed her fingers into the wall. Waiting for the sword to impale Kashjeen.

**(*)**

Tanya guided her hand down. The Sword followed. The blade pierced through the wrist of Kashjeen's branded hand, nailing him to the ground. "AHHHAAA! DAMMIT!" Tanya lowered her hand, not caring about Kashjeen's pain. "YOU SADIST! Is this how the Creed treats their targets!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY TARGET!" Kashjeen was dumbly silenced. "I'm not on this planet for you. In fact," she smiled with a scoff, "You matter to me as much as the mud scuffing my shoes!" She stomped her boot, emphasizing her point. "I'm looking for two others. And judging from your rant, you have absolutely no idea who those two are!"

"LIES! YOU CAN'T CAST ME OUT! MY BEING ALIVE IS-ACK! GAWH!" His neck constricted tightly, cutting off his air.

Tanya's fingers were curled, her hand rising, tightening her grip on his neck. "For 12 years of my life I've obsessed and despised you!" She snarled venomously, cursing herself. "After that moment on Pokitaru I cast you so far out of my mind, I almost forgot who you were!" Kashjeen's eyes contorted into slits insultingly. "Your being alive is may be a nuisance to someone," She tromped to her Uncle, "But not to me!" She gripped the Sword. With two quick side to side wrenches she severed his hand. Tanya spat in his eye and scooped up his hand. "You're worthless." She threw a punch into his mechanical eye, shove into deeper into his skull. Kashjeen fell to the ground in a daze. Tanya then tapped her comlink, quirking an annoyed lip. "Anytime you guys are ready…"

**(*)**

Obi-Wan and Luminara exchanged surprised glances. How long had she known they were present? "_You can move in._"

"Uh…yes…um…" Obi-Wan babbled scatterbrained. "All troopers move in! Scout the perimeter!"

**(*)**

Tanya stood back, allowing the clones to tend to Kashjeen. Luminara and Obi-Wan ran one more game plan with Cody and sent the commander on a scouting mission towards the village bridge. The two master's attention fell onto Tanya, perplexed by her nonchalant grin…and terrified by the bleeding hand she was holding. "Oh." She remarked absentmindedly. "Yeah." She tossed it into a barrel. "Sorry about that."

"Was that at all necessary?" Luminara reprimanded her. "Did you have to take his hand?" She narrowed her eyes judgmentally. "Or do your loyalties lie with your Creeds laws?"

"So that's how long you guys have been there." She retorted with an impassive grin, ignoring Luminara's questions.

"Tanya!" Obi-Wan stepped in. "Why did you take his hand?"

"Hunters and Knights – we take the limb or piece of our enemy branded by their insignia. A testament that we haven't forgotten the rivalry."

"Well in case you've forgotten you're no longer a Bounty Hunter!" Luminara roared scornfully. Tanya partially lidded her eyes, showing her lack of care towards the reminder. "You are a Jedi Padawan."

Tanya folded her arms offensively. "You think I don't know that after six months?" She huffed impatiently. "What most seem to forget is I've been a Hunter for 11 years and six months longer!"

"That's no excuse!"

"No its not! But I'm not going to change because you have issues with me!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Obi-Wan scolded the two, coming between them. "This is not the time, nor the place!" He reminded them harshly. "We are here for two reasons! And unless we pull together, we're going to lose them!" Luminara and Tanya lowered their gazes shamefully. Soberly they nodded their heads. Jar-Jar and Padme were somewhere in the city. Fighting amongst themselves isn't going to help them find them any faster.

Needling shivers jolted up and down Tanya's tail. _AGAIN! _She growled and glared down an alley. The shadows shifted towards the left. Taking up her saber she dashed down the alley. "TANYA!" Luminara called after her. She and Obi-Wan ran after her.

Tanya clamped onto a pole and sharply rounded the corner where the shadow vanished. Obi-wan and Luminara slid on the mud, but managed to keep up. Tanya kept her eyes ahead, searching for any more shifts. She came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the four way alley. Her head snapped to all four ways, even to the rooftops. Whatever she saw it was gone. But at least she knew she wasn't crazy.

"Tanya!" Obi-Wan called after her. He and Luminara finally caught up. "What in blazes happened back there?"

"My suspicions were just confirmed."

"Which were…?" Luminara urged her to specify.

"Kashjeen wasn't the one I saw on the bridge."

**(*)**

From an obscured point on the hill, a cloaked figure watched in fascination as Kashjeen was placed on stretcher, and the three Jedi escorted the fading Nekaltisan back to wherever their base of operations was located. His attention ultimately was directed at the one eyed Tanya. He stroked his goatee intriguingly, smirking dotingly on the young Jedi. "And so our game begins again…Tanya VonTuuler Fett."

**(*)**

Returning to the saloon, Chopper, Tup, Fives, and Appo were laid down in the booths, chairs put under their feet so they would be lying flat. Kashjeen was incarcerated in a back room. Ray shield shackles strapped him to the bed. Thatch and Thire began tending to his wounds. They ran a quick X-Ray over the deep knife wounds. The stab to his rib nicked his lung, and the two stabs in his waist caused internal bleeding. His knee cap was shattered. The wound in his shoulder was not as bad as it was made out to be. The punch to his eye however, lodged a loose piece of the mechanisms into his head. Surgery was required. Tanya didn't care what they did. Kashjeen was far from being added to her list of interests. At the top of her list was the figure she seemed to keep seeing.

Senator Farr, Cody, and Slick in the room, Tanya projected a hologram of their courtyard landing platform and the bridge connecting the Village and Aristocratic town. "Before we dropped to the boardwalk it felt as if someone was watching us." She zoomed the image in on the bridge. "When I turned around," she ran her finger along the bridge to the town, "I caught a glimpse of something running across." She redirected the hologram to the port town. "At first I thought it was Kashjeen. But the time frame between then and his attack – even if he ran, Kashjeen couldn't have been the one I saw."

"And you were double sure when you ran into that alley." Obi-Wan agreed with her story.

Tanya nodded. "Whoever I saw in that alley was the same person on the bridge." She stated confidently.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan questioned dubiously. He didn't necessarily doubt Tanya. But given her age and lack of experience with the force, he had to be extra sure.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't shaking." Her tail jerked up and down, proving her point.

"You can sense the emotions of others, correct?" Luminara questioned quizzically. Tanya alternated shrugging skeptical shoulders, but nodded all the same. Her emotion sensing wasn't an exact science. The only people she can truly sense are those she knows. That was a looong list. "Were you able to sense anything specific that alerted you to his presence?"

Tanya furrowed her brow, her mind spacing into her subconscious. There was something specific. The bridge…the alley…the tingling in her tail was a sensation she had felt before. It happens when she gets the feeling someone's watching her. The eyes…"Stalker."

"Come again." Obi-Wan remarked confusedly.

"The person…it was like a stalker was watching me. Like an animal watches its prey."

"Do you know someone like that?"

"It felt familiar…" She trailed off, searching her thoughts for a possible candidate, "But I can't think of anyone." She said regretfully.

"And you're sure Kashjeen does not have any information we can use?" Luminara asked, dubious of Kashjeen's ignorance.

"Kashjeen truly believed we were here for him. He has no idea Jar-Jar and Padme are here."

"If that is the case," Farr interjected impatiently, "Then we should be journeying to the square." He proposed anxiously. "That is where you saw Jar-Jar and Padme."

"Agreed." Obi-wan drew up the Town the projector. "With Kashjeen dealt with, we need to secure the Square."

"But even if we go to the Square, what then?" Tanya asked, questioning the tactics of the plan. "We don't know if Jar-Jar or Padme are even there." She began to doubt her dream. "This can't be the only planet with an execution ground."

"This medieval and rustic," Farr stated the key elements of Tanya's description, "I'm afraid it is."

"And for right now we'll have to assume Senator Amidala and Representative Binks are in the square." Luminara decreed, pacing with a pondering finger tapping her chin. "The Square is our only lead…as is the disappearance of the people."

"That I can agree with." Tanya rumbled, thinking on how quiet it's been. "An entire city of people – planetary or residential - don't just go missing." She clarified confidently. "At least not on purpose."

"Meaning…" Farr hummed pensively.

"It's the same with a classroom. You adjourn and leave at the toll of a bell."

"Leaving it empty or full." Farr finished.

"Why would a town be deserted then?" Cody asked inquisitively.

"Gatherings, meetings, parties…" Tanya's eyes widened with horror, "Executions." Her voice trembled. Farr held a hand to his chest fretfully. "In my vision Jar-Jar was strapped to the guillotine, waiting to be executed."

"Boil said he saw a mass of people hiding near the square." Cody reminded the Jedi, his fear welling. "Maybe an execution is taking place soon."

"Then we move out immediately." Obi-wan declared anxiously. A bird's eye view of the square was displayed. "The main entrance to the Upper Village is the bridge." The first ping on the map. He lined his finger down. "If someone from this planet knows we're here, then they'll be waiting for us at the bridge."

"Then we shall have to separate into teams scale the east and west cliffs." Luminara mapped out. "There are three main ways of entering the Square." She triangulated the routes, deeming them the best course of entry. "One team through the graveyard, the other through the shopping district." She looked to Tanya. "Tanya you'll take a team through the graveyard. Maybe you can ascertain if there have been any burials." Tanya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Wouldn't surprise the Aquatisan if Luminara was hoping she'd join the unfortunate souls of he graveyard. "I shall journey through the district."

"Then that will leave me with the bridge." Obi-Wan finalized. "Report any oddities, people, are signs of struggle." He commanded with a harsh tone. The pressure of the safety of Jar-Jar and Padme was weighing on his shoulders. Tanya knew the feeling. After what happened on Geonosis, the thought of Jar-jar dying terrified her. And she and Padme had just become friends. She didn't want to lose her. "Cody, gather the troops. We leave now."

**(*)**

Kashjeen's wound had started to grow worse. The nick to his lung augmented into a tear. Blood trickled into the rupture. And it turns out the stabs into his waist scratched his appendix and spleen. As for his hand they couldn't stop the bleeding. If he wanted a chance to survive they needed to get him back to the ship. Tanya stated unwaveringly she didn't care what they did with Kashjeen. He was the last person on her mind. In fact…she no longer cared for him.

_**Group 1:**_ Obi-Wan, accompanied by Cody, stationed his team beyond structures a couple yards from the bridge. Examining the area within their sight, Waxer and Boil scrutinized their binoculars over the wall, searching for any signs of a scout, sniper – any enemy. They gave the okay to move. Cody signaled for his team to move in. Five armed troopers and Obi-Wan took point and stalked onward. Ten more troopers followed behind.

_**Group 2:**_ Luminara and her squad hooked grapple lines to the wall and steadily scaled up the cliff. Dogma and Kix trailed behind her. Trailing behind them were 14 other clones. Loss of footing occurred several times during the climb. The cliff was mostly rock and stone worn away by the constant rainfall. But the silicate dribbling down made the cliff slick and slippery. The same could be said for the wall standing between them and a 1,000 foot plummet to the depths below. Hence the pyramid of troopers.

_**Group 3: **_The cliff traveling to the graveyard had a ledge Tanya and her squad were able to scale across. It would take them to a demolished hole in the wall leading to a shack. As long they kept their back or stomachs close to the wall, watched their footing, they'd live. Tanya took up position in the center of the squad. Her agility and quick reflexes would serve her better there. Chopper, Tup, Fives, and Appo were part of the squad. Tanya urged them to stay behind. It was like talking to boulders.

**(*)**

Obi-Wan, Cody, Echo, and Hailster took refuge in the bridge tower, ducking behind the walls and peering to the final stretch. No guards, no…other sentries, security drones – it was clear. Too clear. The main gate was indeed a crude medieval gate. Pikes piercing the cobblestone street, hard worn nails screwed in tight with remnants of skin hanging loosely. To add to the theme of renaissance, the barring gate was latched closed via a draw bridge winch.

"Looks like we're blasting our way through." Hailster flipped four cracker grenades between his fingers. Cracker Grenades were not unlike firecrackers in regards flashy pops, but possessed enough fire power to blow a small hole – wall and person.

A hand latched to his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Hail." Echo eased him. "We're trying to be stealthy." He reminded his adrenaline junkie friend.

"Then that means we aren't going through the front." Cody sighed, pleased the easy route was out of the question. He's a soldier. Easy doesn't come with the job.

"It would appear we're going to have to do a little climbing ourselves." Obi-Wan grumbled. He motioned two fingers ahead. Four clones brought up the rear. Obi-Wan directed his signal to the wall. Getting the hint the four hustled to the wall.

They rested their backs to the wall, peeking around ensuring there were no unwanted stares. Hop and Scotch latched the cables to the wall's gargoyles. Ice and Fire scaled the cable. Upon touching down on the wall, the held their blasters at the ready. Fire gave the all clear. Obi-Wan had the clones climb the wall first, providing cover in the rear.

**(*)**

Luminara and her team finally touched flat surface. The district they occupied was a living district. Homes, hospitals, hospices – all living arrangements within close proximity of each other. No signs pointed to them ever being used.

The 16 clones dispersed, fanning out to cover all ways open to attack them. Luminara skulked down the middle. All senses heightened, hand ready to draw her saber, feet ready to battle and retreat should the moment call for it.

"Anyone else creeped out by the dead silence?" Dogma moaned troublingly.

"Just a bit." Kix agreed, walking backwards behind Dogma. "If the whole city is here…" a plank of wood splashed, starling the two wound up troopers, "They sure know how to hide."

"An entire city hiding in one location?" Hutch questioned, realizing his assessment was off.

"Not hiding." Criss corrected gruffly. "Trapped."

"Most likely that's the case." Kix confirmed. "We've seen similar cases on Ryloth."

"Except on Ryloth they don't hold public execution." Criss reminded him. Ryloth is constantly under siege. Any executions are performed by droids either on the battle field or in rare cases remote locations.

"I agree." Luminara mumbled, cautiously glancing to perpendicular alleyways. "The entire city may be forced to attend these executions."

"Being forced to watch someone be killed." Cross remarked with revulsion. "Sickening."

"I almost feel bad for Tanya." Kix gurgled, trying to remove the death image from his mind. "She and Slick have to go through a graveyard."

"She can handle it." Luminara muttered resentfully. "Death is no stranger to her."

"Maybe not," Kix spoke up defensively, "But it does bother her."

"Pardon." Luminara wanted him to elucidate his comment.

"Commander Fett is bothered by _unnecessary _deaths."

Luminara furrowed her brow with scathing doubt. "And she told you this?"

"She told Dogma." Kix faced the hostile master. His helmet hid his face, but Luminara could see the defiant gleam in his eye. "And it must be true. The Commander doesn't tell her secret to everyone." Luminara couldn't deny Tanya was rather…_secretive _with her private life. She wasn't one to talk about what bothers her, nor was she one to allow herself to be bothered. As she has stated numerous times, Tanya was the epitome of impassive. It would be amazing if she ever lost her poker face in the face of death.

**(*)**

The ledge thinned as they neared the demolished wall entrance. And the closer they got, the more slippery the ledge became. There was another ten feet for them to mount. It was too late to turn back, but they could not advance any further.

"Luck of the republic working true to form!" Hardcase growled irritably. His eyes habitually fell onto the plummet below. An overwhelming urge to vomit overcame him. "Tell me we have other options besides the one beneath us."

"What's the matter, Casey?" Jesse slapped him on the back. Hardcase panicked and smushed himself as much as possible into the wall. "Afraid of a little cliff diving." A few chuckles were heard.

"Cliff dying, Jesse!" He howled hysterically. "Which is what fate awaits you if you hit me again."

"Enough! Both of you!" Tanya reprimanded them. Her heart was pounding at the thought of falling as well. "Slick, you have the map right?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed over his holoprojector.

Tanya projected a map of the upper village. Zooming on their location, Tanya searched for an alternative means of entry. A section of the outer wall caught her eye. "Looks like there's a ledge ten feet above us." Heads glanced up. A ledge protruding about six feet from the wall – from what they could see – was a mere climb away. To their unfortunate luck, however, the only surface where a cable could grip was the wall, and the foundation of the stone was far too unstable. "I bet…" Tanya shifted her feet, "I could…"

"Hold it!" Chopper gripped her arm. "It's too risky."

Tanya smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I know you guys will catch me."

"What if we miss?" Slick worried.

"Good thing I'm water dweller." She waved ah and to the panicking troopers, easing their unease. Tanya took a couple deep breaths, gathering the force at the balls of her feet. _Force jumps can be a challenge,_ Windu's voice spoke to her,_ but once learned you never forget how. _Tanya held her hands at different heights, attempting to attain a grip on the wall. _Focus your energy to the souls of your feet, then push off. _Pulling by the tips of her fingers, with a mighty push of her feet and legs Tanya launched for the ledge. She reached out. Tanya caught the ledge, half on half off. She pulled herself up by her elbows. Her foot moved to the cliff, pushing to climb. Tanya's foot slipped. The Clones huddled together, moving in to catch her. Tanya snatched her knife from her right boot and stabbed into the dirt. The knife dug deep, grappling to the hard rock of the cliff side. She clawed her other hand into the dirt and heave hoed herself to safety.

"You okay up there, kitty-cat?" Chopper hollered playfully. Tanya sat against the wall, panting heavily."COMMANDER!"

"YEAH!" She rasped quickly. "Yeah! I'm fine." She crawled to the ledge. "Sketch! Toss me a grapple gun!" The clone complied, tossing the gun up. Tanya caught it. Releasing the latch she held the cable grapple and let the gun fall back down to Hardcase. "Hold onto that." The entry hole was out of reach. Though she could have lowered the line nearest the entry, the ledge the clones struggled to stay balanced on was too narrow. They would slip long before they even touch the cable.

Tanya touched a hand, testing the durability of the wall. Sturdy but ready to give with sufficient amount of wait. She leapt onto and over the seven foot wall. Tanya came behind conjoined complexes. Given they were outside a graveyard, the complexes were morgues or crematories.

Behind Tanya was a barb wire constricted metal fence with pikes dulled from the accumulating rust. The cable was tied around and clipped to the fence. Tanya leapt back over the wall and gave the clones the go ahead to begin their ascent.

Hardcase was the first to climb. Tanya gave him a hand up. Jesse came next. Tanya asked the two to give the others a hand. She wanted to scout ahead, get a feel for their surroundings before proceeding. Her first interest was the complex.

From the outside the complex was similar to a mansion. The smell of ash and smoke was soaked into the worn wood. Two human sized cages hung from chains by pegs from the roof. Inside the cages were skeletons with rotting flesh hanging off the bones. Tanya held her gurgling stomach. Of all the death scenarios she has seen, of all the people she has killed and the skeletal remains left behind, this was the most horrifying. And the complex spanned all the way for 100 feet to the steep hill side to the off to the right. It broke off into shacks after 50 feet.

Her lower back touched a stone wall, breaking Tanya out of her petrified trance. She glanced to the left finding a walk in path towards three flights of zig zagging stairs. The stairs led to a vast, wide open, dead tree and rotted floor infested, more headstones than she could count graveyard. The entrance to the graveyard was constructed of wood and stone, locked tight by a three metal double door gate. A monstrous wooden fence surrounded the graveyard. From the steep hillside to the left to the wavering wall on the right, the graveyard was an isolated land for the dead to die alone.

"Geeze…" Tup rumbled repulsively. "What a sight?" The troopers began to herd around the complex, scouting the area in case there were unfriendly persons watching over them.

Without looking at Tup, Tanya asked, "The graveyard or the cages?"

"I'd say both." Appo grumbled, walking side by side with Slick and Chopper. "But the cages are probably the worst bit."

"Judging from their state," Lichen analyzed through his binoculars, "These poor bastards have been dead for no longer than a month. Give or take a couple days."

"Then we can say this for certain," Tanya gagged her tongue in revulsion, "None of these are Padme or Jar-Jar." Thank the force for that.

"Who do you think they are? Or were?" Tup asked, fearing the answer.

Tanya shrugged and shook her head. She didn't know what to make of this. "Martyr's for Wraith law and faith, maybe." Jesse theorized. "See the cracks in sockets." Tanya, Chopper, Tup, and barely arriving Sketch squinted their eyes, narrowing onto the sockets of the dead. Multiple jagged cracks ripped away the sockets. "Their eyes were removed."

"Oh my god!" Tanya trembled, earning the attention of the frightened clones. "In my vision Jar-Jar's eyes were gone."

"All the more reason why we need to find the Representative and Senator!" Slick commanded, the rest of the clones came walking up.

"The dead have more stories to tell than the living." Tanya recited philosophically, earning bewildered stares. "Meaning we may learn the death rate and history of this place from the head stones." She motioned eight clones to her. "You guys scour the graveyard. See if you can't ascertain times of death. It may give us a time line."

"YES SIR!" They saluted and trotted off.

"Sketch, Tup, Jester, and Jinx split off and search the compound." Jinx motioned his gun, moving his friends out. "Chopper, Slick, Hardcase, and Jesse come with me. We're checking the shacks."

**(*)**

The main district was obviously once the heart of Aetha. A bazaar of shops and accessory stands as far as the eye could see. Stores with second floor living quarters caving in to their neighbors and first floors, withered flower boutiques, dead birds and cats and other varieties of rodent were sunk into the bloodied mud. Obi-Wan felt himself ready to hurl at any moment. Good thing he wasn't weak stomached. But he was cautious. And his growing sense of paranoia told him…they weren't alone.

As Cody, Waxer, and Boil passed by windows the shadows inside shifted. Ducking under tables, running through doors, cowering behind count tops. Blood red eyes and glowing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. Heaving growls and snarls, those of rabid animals, were heard through the windows. Ice, Fire, and Hailster caught glimpses of retreating shadows. Whimpering moans from cowering individuals were heard wandering deeper into the city.

Riggs and Nick caught a quick glimpse of what they believed to be a Wraith run across the road. Rotted skin hugging to his bones, ripped to tatters shirt and knee length trousers, receding hairline and not much to whatever remained of the hair. Their paler than the moon skin stained with mud and blood, the veins showed through their skin.

Three more scattered across the street. All in the same state as the previous Wraith. "Never in my career have I seen a race like this." Nick awed in disgust.

"I don't think anyone has." A low growl rumbled from Riggs.

"Until now." Obi-Wan corrected them, perturbed as he saw five more Wraiths scurry through the shadows. "These Wraiths are heading in one general direction." Obi-Wan reviewed his map, outlining the path in which the Wraiths were fleeing. "The Square."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Hailster clicked his blaster, laughing manically. "Let's mosey along and raise some Hell." Cody walked up and smacked Hailster upside the head. "WHY FOR COMMANDER?"

"Hail we can't stamped into an area of interest!" Cody scolded his overly anxious friend. "Especially with a whole crowd of people herding." Hailster groaned annoyingly. "This planet has an aristocracy. Aristocracy means personal guards." He added up deliberately slow. "If the people are in the Square so are the guards. We could walk right into an ambush."

"Or a massacre." Hailster proposed as a likely outcome.

"Never-the-less we must remain vigilant." Obi-Wan interrupted the rising argument. "I have a suspicion the sightings aren't accidental." Three more Wraiths darted for the Square. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "They want us to follow them."

"A trap?" Mack assumed.

"Most likely." Obi-Wan got on his com. "Be advised," he roved his eyes, searching for any other dwellers, "The locals are indeed in the Upper Village and are heading for the Square. It's likely we're walking into a trap."

"_I'm inclined to agree._" Luminara responded. Caution resonated in her voice.

**(*)**

Left and right Wraiths scurried through the alleys and through the district. They howled and hooted like wolves hunting for their prey. Jagged fingernails of boney fingers clawed trailing scars through the wood. They snarled venomously, leaping from roof to roof. The Clones jerked and jumped, aiming their blasters in an idle threat to shoot if they came any closer.

Luminara rooted herself in the center, watching firmly and calmly as the Wraiths made a spectacle of their shepherding to the Square. "For the last ten minutes Wraiths have been prancing about, heading in one general location." She reported, bothered by the Wraiths deliberately sprinting past her on all fours like animals. "And they aren't being subtle about it."

"_And I think I know why._" Tanya jumped in.

**(*)**

Tanya was kneeling to a headstone, running her fingers over the carved in names. "This Graveyard has graves with at least four bodies each. The headstone have the dates etched in."

"_Why do I get the feeling those dates are significant?_" Obi-Wan inquired, trying to joke during a tense situation.

"One of the first deaths dates back 70 years on January 1st." She moved to the next name. "The next was three months later…" Her eyes roamed down the rows of headstones, "As are the rest of the bodies."

"_What are you saying, Tanya?_" Luminara asked fretfully.

"Every three months for the last 70 years," She rose from the one grave and jogged past the next couple of rows, "The Wraiths have been killing one person. Each year changing the date. The 1st, then next year was the 2nd, and so on." She came to the fifth row and walked five headstones down, coming to the last headstone. "The last person to die was exactly three months ago on the 16th of March."

**(*)**

"Which means the next execution is scheduled for today! Obi-Wan remarked disturbingly, glaring ahead. "And the Wraiths obviously want us to bear witness_._" He stated, feeling like a fish on hook as he marched behind the retreating Wraiths. "That's why they're luring us to the Square."

"_Could that mean they know Jar-Jar and Padme are friends of ours?_" Tanya asked worriedly.

"Most likely."

"_But how could they have access to information such as that?_" Luminara huffed crossly.

**(*)**

Finding the need to hide useless, Luminara and her team strolled down the middle of the street, keeping a tight formation and all eyes on every opening. "According to you Tanya," she seemed to place blame, "Kashjeen hadn't an inkling of the Senators presence. How else could the Wraiths know?"

"_Maybe the person I saw is someone from Coruscant._" Luminara raised a skeptically brow. "_A fellow senator, maybe?_" Luminara and Obi-Wan could hear her shrugging in doubt.

**(*)**

Tanya and the clones meandered from the graveyard, walking down the open barren entry way to the town. "It could explain why they felt so familiar. And it's not like The Senate hasn't had Separatist Wolves in Republic sheep clothing before_._"

"_Before we assume treachery we must gather facts._" Obi-Wan instructed her. "_Tanya, are there any Wraiths near you._"

Tanya and the clones roamed their eyes over the town as they entered. A pair of beady reds were seen dashing through shadows. Gurgling snarls echoed in the alleys. Tanya and Slick had to keep a lid on Hardcase, Jesse, and Chopper they were so jumpy. "Near and watching master Kenobi." Two Wraiths were seen skulking across the roadway. Three more on the roofs headed in the some direction. "And you were right. They're all traveling in one direction."

"_We no longer have a choice in the matter,_" he declared resignedly, "_Follow the Wraiths, and under no circumstances are you to engage them._"

"So, what? We follow like lambs to the slaughter? How does that help Jar-Jar or Padme?"

"_We follow and ascertain the status of our friends._" Obi-Wan clarified, urging Tanya to remain calm. Tanya growled in the back of her throat, grinding her teeth at the thought of following blindly into a possible and probable trap. It's such a rookie move. As a Bounty Hunter…there's no way she could knowingly walk into a trap. "_Trust me Tanya when I say we have no intentions of condemning ourselves or the Senators._"

"I do trust you." She swore to him genuinely. "I just don't trust-WHOA!" A Wraith barreled past her. "THEM!" She growled. Two more purposefully knocked into her. She drew one of her knives.

**(*)**

"_Someone's going to die if they knock into me again!_" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, sniggering under his breath. "_THAT'S IT! COME HERE PAL!_"

"Now, now Tanya," he playfully reprimanded, "Remember what I said about not engaging."

"_I'm not engaging! I'm blitzing! Completely different!_"

"A – For effort. But F for failure. Reframe from any form of attack!"

"_Even verbal?_" She whimpered.

"I don't even want you to visualize an attack."

"_UGH! You're worse than Mace!_"

Obi-Wan sucked his tongue to his teeth offensively. He couldn't possibly be that strict. "_I see smoke!_" Luminara gasped, interrupting the banter. "_And it's coming from the direction of the Square_."

Obi-wan held a hand to his forehead like a visor. He gaped as he saw the dark grey smoke. "I see it!"

**(*)**

"Do you think the townsfolk are burning their own square?" Luminara asked, surprised if they were.

"_The Wind is blowing in your direction!_" Tanya warned Luminara elatedly. "_Can you smell anything?_"

Luminara closed her eyes, inhaling short whiffs. At the moment all she could smell was ironized mud, and decomposing mulch…and something…similar to a cigar. "Smells as if cigars are being burned…" she inhaled even deeper, "With incents."

"_Ceremonial kerosene torches!" _ Obi-Wan cried in urgency. "_The execution is starting soon_!"

"_Or getting underway!_" Tanya trembled.

"We have to hurry!" Luminara hollered to her men. "Keep to the shadows as much as you can! But we must hurry!"

**(*)**

Tanya addressed her troops. "YOU HEARD THE LADY!" The clones almost snapped to attention. "We are now officially on a deadline! TRIPLE TIME! NOW!"

"YES SIR!" Tanya and her squad sprinted into and through the alleys. Forget Bounty Hunter pride and codes. Jar-Jar and Padme were in trouble.

**(*)**

A large crowd of quaking Wraiths surrounded a 20x10 FT thick through and through stone stage. A guillotine with blood crusted to the blade stood in the middle. A serpent hilted lever with a dulling chrome shine relaxed next to it.

Stomping up the steps were full Valkyrie armored Wraith women. Half of the faces were hidden beyond helmet masks. Long thin dreadlock pony-tails hung out a hole in the back of the heads.

In hand they yanked two people up the stairs. Sacks over their heads, hands in front of them. They were shoved down to their knees, restrained by their shoulders to stay in the position. The presumed commanding officers cat walked to the front of the two. He armor was similar to her subordinates, except the stomach was covered by black silk with a red crown weaved in. Her sword was an acute curved sickle, swirling with purple mist.

The commander pointed a damning finger to the hooded captives. "Leor asta hoods!" **(**_1_**) **The underlings nodded obligingly. Gripping the tops of sacks, the lady soldiers pinched an ear and a patch of hair. With a hard tug the two hissed in pain. The battered and pale faces of Padme and Jar-Jar were revealed to the crowd. "Jaka wux jiil nishka qe sacrificed persvek wer ominak di hesi Harkt ekess Exist!"**(**_2_**)**

**TO BE CONTINUED! I SHALL RETURN! The language used is Draconic. Found it on a weird translator. For Tanya I used Saurian from star fox. Why did I use these languages? BECAUSE I LIKE THEM. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Okay. **

**Translations =**

**1 – Remove their hoods!**

**2 - Now you two shall be sacrificed in the name of our Right to Exist!**


	21. The Shadow…The man  Behind the Cloak

The Shadow…The man

Behind the Cloak

_The desire to know the face behind the mask can bring one to madness._

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I've been gone for over a month. Damn near two months, actually. So sorry guys. I've been caught up with my Black Butler and Kingdom Hearts fics, and I've been looking for a job. No luck on that yet.

Reference link - Primal. wikia. Com – Count Raum and Countess Empusa

Communications

"_Italicized" – comlink communicate_

_Italicized – thinking_

Regular - all

Let's recap real quick!

_**Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Cody received word of the townsfolk gathering in the square. Tanya's team radios in and alerts them to Tanya battling her uncle. The two masters arrive to see Tanya subdue her uncle, not before they spoke of their Hunter mercenary affiliations, and Tanya revealing the harsh reality to Kashjeen about how she could care less about his existence. She subconsciously obsessed over him for twelve years. She wasn't going to waist another second.**_

_**All the more while Tanya has been getting the strangest feeling she and the others were being watched. Twice she has seen a shadow figure skulking and monitoring them. Who is this shadow? And why does he seem so familiar to Tanya?**_

_**After that a game plan was launched to invade the square and locate Jar-Jar and Padme. Tanya and her team scoured the cemetery, Luminara and her team the residential district, Obi-Wan and his team the main entrance. Tanya discovered the horrifying secret of the planet Aetha. They had set dates and times, and would execute random people on those days.**_

_**As they all cautiously trudged through the ghost town of a city, the three Jedi noticed the townsfolk lurking in the shadows, leading them in the general direction of the square.**_

_**Little do the Jedi know, Jar-Jar and Padme are indeed in the Square. Their execution scheduled to begin in a few short seconds.**_

^(\/)^(\/)^

Their skin lost its usual vibrant and lively coloring. Their skin was pale, ashy, dirty, and wrinkled from dehydration. The vein and blood vessels shown through their skin. Thick black rings hung under their eyes. Their cheeks sunk in, barely hanging onto the bones in their faces. Eyes once bright and full of life were dulled, hanging to reality by the thinnest thread. Bruises, cuts, and scars dragged over every inch of their bodies. Their clothing was torn and ragged, barely protecting their sensitive skin from the frigid rain drops and cold stone execution stage. They were weak, frail. It pained them to sit on their knees. How they wished they could fall over and rest. But the strong hands of the female Wraith Soldiers held them firmly in place by the shoulders

The Commander positioned herself in center stage. Murmurs from the crowd died instantly. Eyes all locked themselves onto her fear inspiring presence, none daring to look away so long as they were in her line of sight. (1) "Persvek klewari," She cast a hand over the crowd, drawing them in, "Nomenoi republic vilklviri geou qe offered ekess wer navnikic di hesi thaczil!" The crowd stomped one foot rhythmically into the squishy dirt, grunting in sync, adding to the tension of the approaching execution. (2)Asta iejir geou drench wer shashti," _WHOO!_ The crowd howled, _"_Sustaining wer tobor di hesi planet," _WHOO!_ "Vur wer waphic di hesina vur hesi itova iri!" _WHOOOO!_The stomps sped up, echoing, roaring, and rumbling the space around them. The Commander unsheathed her sword, raising it to the storm wrought skies, (3) "Jaka origato udoka pray ekess wer ithquenti vur beseech astahi ekess fehlim udoka lotocra vur petranaswin ihk jiko months directing it to the prepped Guillotine!" She announced over the anxious roars of the crowd. She directed the sword to the prepped Guillotine. "In exchange ihk nomenoi jiil waphic!"

^(\/)^(\/)^

Obi-Wan and his squad of clones crouched in an alley, covering one half of the Square's exit routes. Spanned and ready for any change. Luminara and her clones took up position on the other half, watching for uninvited or unsuspected guests. Tanya and her squad hid on the roof tops, providing eye in the sky recon.

"Everyone stand fast." Obi-Wan ordered into his comlink in a hushed tone, seeking to maintain the element of surprise. His sight roved over the large crowd, the 15 armored female guards surrounding the stage. "Our timing must be perfect."

^(\/)^(\/)^

"This is team B," Luminara reported. The spanned team of clones signaled from a distance, "All's well on our end. It appears the square is no longer receiving guests."

"_Confirming._" Tanya agreed. "_No incoming air support either._" Luminara nodded. All good news so far. "_Wait._" Shoulders tensed. "_A hover carriage is approaching from the north._" The town and its square spanned for a number of miles. But there is a gap, a wasteland of mud, dead trees, and dying animals, between the Manor Estate and the town. In the center was a Great wall, truly defining the separation of powers and status between the classes.

"Any guards?"

"_Yes. Five…ten of them._"

"So plus the 15 here, there are going to be a grand total of 25 adversaries."

^(\/)^(\/)^

Tanya's hands – every muscle – twitched and itched, ready for action. Her fingers firmly gripped her saber, not daring to let go. Amethyst eyes narrowed heatedly to Commander leading the crowd in prayer. The mere sight of Jar-Jar and Padme on the same grounds as the Guillotine brought Tanya's blood to a boil. Her teeth bit into her lip, drawing blood in an attempt to keep herself calm. Failing fast. But there is something else nudging her tail the wrong way. The same something she's been feeling for the last couple hours. Only the sensation was getting worse. Excitement? Anxiety? No. 20 enemies does not unnerve her. This sensation…was something…she isn't used to feeling.

"_Calm yourself, Tanya._" Obi-Wan advised in a dark tone. Tanya hissed past gritted teeth. She's been trying to calm herself down for the last five minutes. "_It will not do us or them any service if you are distracted._"

"Sorry." She moaned, running a hand over her one good eye. "I'm just…not feeling well…"

_"What is wrong?"_Luminara asked, sounding concerned.

"The person I've been sensing…" She breathed deeply, holding her whirling head, "He's close…" Her stomach tensed uncomfortably, "Very close." Chopper and Slick placed hands to her shoulder, easing her into a lying position on the sloped roof top. Tanya's bone's chilled. "Sickeningly close."

"_Can you tell where he is?_" Obi-Wan inquired excitedly, hints of hope in his tone.

"Yes and No, and that's the problem." She whined sickly. "He's everywhere and nowhere." Her dizzy eye darted over the crowd, the concealed allies, and the scenery in the distance. "He's watching…" She mumbled in paranoia. "He's watching us and I have no idea where!" Panic slowly began to overtake her. "Worst part is he's familiar." A hand snapped to her stomach, the contents swirling. "Oh god!"

"_Center your thoughts!_" Luminara advised gruffly, startling Tanya. "_Surely even you know how to distract yourself from pain._" She teased.

Tanya growled affrontingly, "Pain is nothing to me!"

"_Then prove it!_" She dared. Tanya was surprised by the challenge. Luminara isn't the type to issue them. "_Let the troops keep an eye out. Obi-Wan and I have our positions covered. You locate our hidden foe. He may be the difference between victory and defeat._"

"Okay." Tanya closed her eye, breathing in and out, slowly and deeply. Her mind went blank. "Where are you?"

^(\/)^(\/)^

The grinding gears of the city gates reverberated and echoed unbearably loud, shaking the nails of the rotted building from the holes. The praying citizens, the hiding Jedi and clones, a few emaciated cats covered their ears, feeling their ear drums about to burst. The uncanny thing of the grinding: the gates were 200 yards away. Rust and rain – metals worst enemy.

The carriage hovered through the city. The people continued to pray, expediting the verses before the carriage's arrival. Obi-Wan and Luminara raised a hand, ordering the clones to hold their positions and wait. The two Jedi looked to Tanya on the roof top, noticing a profound change in her thoughts. Tanya's ears flicked alternatingly, her tail swaying to and fro, fingers drumming – the force shifted. "He's moving." She mumbled, eye still closed.

"Where?" Slick inquired, opening the com channel.

"With the carriage…he's moving."

The clones on the roof narrowed their binoculars to the steady pace driving carriage. "_We don't see anyone._" Jesse reported, feeling jipped. "_Just the harem and carriage._"

"In the allies." Tanya felt her eyes leave her head, traveling the length of the alleyways, trailing the cloaked man. "He follows in the allies…staying close…"

"Does he have eyes on us?" Obi-wan asked, spanning his men in order to discover the cloaked man.

"Not any more. But…" She furrowed her brow. She could sense the man smiling. "He's aware of us. But I sense not malicious intent."

"How do you mean?" Luminara and her men peered into the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of their person of interest.

"Focus harder Tanya." Obi-wan encouraged harshly, hearing the motor if the carriage swiftly approaching. "What do you sense from this man?"

"A malignant elation." Another way to describe it: anticipation. "He's happy we're here, and he doesn't intend to interfere." These were rough accusations. Tanya's emotion sensing was not an exact science. It was educated guessing. And her guess was this man was waiting for something to go down. Her eye shot open. "HE STOPPED!" She gasped, glancing behind. She scrambled on the roof, hysterically checking the way below them. "He just freaking stopped!" The smirk flashed in her mind again. "He's closer than before! Right beneath us close!"

Obi-Wan, Luminara, the clones, all looked to the ground. No one was there. There couldn't be tunnels…could there? "Our carriage is here." Obi-Wan alerted. All eyes snapped to the northeast street. An extravagant carriage, shadow of two figures seen beyond veil curtain, entered into the square. The prayers halted in the spur of them moment. "Forget the man we can't see…for now." He swiftly added.

A short staff poked from beyond the curtain on one side. A rotted black hand poked out on the other. Two zombie like Aristocrats emerged from their carriage, malicious sneers only darkened by the decaying wrinkles in their cheeks. The woman's dress themed in renaissance was basked in crimson red on the corset. The man licked his rotted teeth hungrily for the blood he planned to have spilt. The two meandered hand in hand to the stage, Padme and Jar-Jar so emaciated and worn out they took no notice.

The woman gazed upon the emptied square, catching the eyes of the petrified citizens hiding in the buildings surrounding them. The Wraith guards surrounding the stag spread out, forming a giant circle. Stabbing their swords into the dirt they knelt onto one knee, heads bowed. "My Dear Count Raum," the woman swooned and whined with a nasally voice, "Why must we attend the execution of these worms?" She hoisted Padme by the hair, smelling her like a turd. "They barely deserved to become our martyrs for the evening. They do not deserve our presence any longer." She dropped Padme like a sack of potatoes. Tanya gripped the tiled roof tops, chipping the paint.

"Now, now my Dear Countess Empusa, one must not damage the goods." Count Raum knelt to Jar-Jar, yanking the weakened Gungan by his flappy ears as he studied his poor state. "Their blood was of little use to us." The man purred in Jar-Jar's ear. "It did not feed me, nor did it quench my thirst!" He sucker punched Jar-Jar in the face, his head smashing into the hard stone with a sickening crack. Tanya twitched to jump. Slick and Chopper yanked her back, urging her to remain calm. "But perhaps these republic worms may serve to appease our land," He curled his fingers into a tight vengeful grip, "And send a message to the Republic dogs. A message which lets them know they may have forgotten us, but we have not forgotten them." He plowed his foot into Jar-Jar's face, grinding him into the stone. "And what better way to send the massage than by sending the heads of their most revered back in a box."

"We cannot send back heads that are mangled!" Another nasally voice reprimanded the count. A cloaked man entered the square, jogging squirrelly onto the stage. Obi-Wan and Luminara glanced to Tanya on the roof tops. Sensing their gazes she shook her head, signaling he was not the cloaked man she's been detecting. "The bodies you may do with as you please." He pulled the hood off his head, revealing the face of Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. "But I want their heads sent back to the Republic on a platter. That should scare the Republic down a few Senators and grant the Trade Federation higher income." Obi-Wan and Luminara hissed and bit their lips. Chopper and Slick had to restrain Tanya by the arms and clamp hands over her mouth in order to keep her from leaping for a kill.

Raum drew his curved sword, touching the razor tip to the neck of the hypochondriac Neimoidian. "Just because you are serving as a Liaison for the Separatist, think it grants you license to command usss." He hissed, the tip piercing his neck and trailing blood. "Your Trade Federation will get their money and our support as well." Raum promised, lowering the sword down along Gunray's silk clothing. "But you will allow us to proceed with our ritual as we please and without interruption," He stopped at the stomach, teasing Gunray with a twist of his blade, "Or I shall add your blood to my collection."

"Yes…YES! Of course!" Gunray shrieked, backing away from the sword. "P-Proceed." He scrambled to the edge of the stage, fiddling his fingers.

"PFFT!" Empusa spat at the dirt. "Weaseling, leaching worm!" She kicked him in the face. Tanya bobbed and nodded her head in approval. Empusa and Raum were growing on her. "Get on with it, My Lord." Empusa snaked her arms around Raum's shoulders. "I have an eternity worth of pleasures awaiting you in our bedchamber."

Raum kissed the top of her hand. "I eagerly await, my impatient rose." Tanya, Slick, and Chopper gagged. Obi-Wan and Luminara did feel their stomach gurgling.

"Can we _please_ kill them now? Gunray too!" Tanya begged, despising the lovey-dovey of the rotted and old. "We have probable cause and they're more than likely to kill Padme and Jar-Jar before giving them up."

"Tanya we cannot merely kill people unnecessarily." Luminara scolded her. "Raum, Empusa, and Gunray are of greater value alive than dead." She elucidated, hearing Tanya suck on her teeth impatiently. "They may possess information on the separatists we can use to our advantage."

"Speaking of advantage," Obi-Wan interrupted, "Time to increase ours. Tanya, do you have your cloak?" From the distance Tanya raised the rags. Obi-Wan and Luminara displayed theirs. "Don the cloaks. Infiltrate the crowd. Cody, Slick, Waxer – remain in the shadows and cover us."

"Yes sir." All three replied.

^(\/)^(\/)^

The crank of the guillotine grinded and seared bone chillingly loud, sending shivers and chills down the spines of the crowd. The blade of the guillotine glistened, refining the sharpness of the caked with blood cleaver. Empusa snapped her fingers commandingly. A skinny to the bone man was dragged from behind the carriage and tossed into the mud, heavy duty iron clamps on his wrists and ankles. "This little worm was the first offering you wretched lot presented to us. He didn't even make my mouth water." She whipped her stiletto heel across his face, tearing his cheek open. "He will be the first to die, and then he shall be tossed into the sea." The armored women yanked him up by his arms, dragging him along the mud on his knees. His legs thudded painfully against the steps. He was slammed into the guillotine, the wooden restraint shut hard, scraping his flesh. Empusa shoved the two women aside, taking the lever in her hand. "Do not bother making peace with the spirits." Without warning she tugged on the lever. In a flash the man's head fumbled to the stone, his body falling limp. "You didn't have time."

On three different points Tanya, Luminara, and Obi-Wan stood, concealed by the thick tattered cloaks. Luminara and Obi-Wan glanced away in revulsion. Tanya, on the other hand, glared beyond the hood and her eyes patch. A deadpan expression, her amethyst eye narrowed into a vengeful slit locked onto Raum and Empusa. Luminara and Obi-Wan noticed the blank yet dark expression donning Tanya, and found themselves concerned. Her gaze did not move from the Count and Countess, nor did she flinch during the removal of the man's head. Very strange…even for her. This stare was nothing like the one they witnessed given to Kashjeen. Her eyes back then, though representing a shell, still held emotion. An infinitesimal annoyance to say the least. But now…now…she was truly empty.

"Now," Raum knelt to Padme, "My pretty little bird," He pinched her chin, forcing her blank eyes to look at him, "You're next." Two wraith women hoisted her to her feet. Tanya's fist clenched. The blade was raised. Padme was slammed and restrained to the guillotine. Obi-Wan and Luminara prepared to move. The commanding wraith officer took hold of the lever. Gunray smiled sinisterly, rubbing his hands together in a greedy fashion. "And now, Dear Halva, if you would be so kind." Raum gestured to the guillotine. "Severe our first gift for the republic."

Halva nodded. She stretched and filed her fingers onto the lever. Her arm twitched. Suddenly she choked and grabbed her neck, the hand leaving the lever. "WHAT IS THIS?" Empusa shrieked, spitting at Halva. "STOP FOOLING ABOUT AND PULL THAT LEVER!" Halva gagged and gurgled, trying to explain. "FINE!" Empusa roared and stomped for the lever. "I'LL DO IT!" Now Empusa was the one choking, pressure in her neck building. Empusa and Halva's feet suddenly left the ground, both women flailing their feet to touch back down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Raum howled in outrage. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Obi-Wan and Luminara gaped in horror. Empusa and Halva were choking. _Choking! _They both cried mentally. Their gaze fell onto Tanya. Her expression was as void as it was two minutes ago. Their eyes trailed lower. Both of Tanya's fingers were curled in. Before the masters could stop her, Tanya closed her hands. Empusa and Halva's necks snapped. Tanya released her hands, allowing both women to fall to the ground dead. The guards ran to their dead Countess and Comrade. The Commander darted her head about, addressing the muttering and mumbling crowd, trying to discover answers from the fear in their eyes. Both Empusa and Halva were declared dead. Out of nowhere two more of the lady soldiers' neck's snapped and they fell to the ground. Then two more…and two more. Eight counting Empusa were dead.

Raum heaved and huffed impatiently, pacing back and forth. "SOMEONE HAD BETTER EXPLAIN WAS HAS HAPPENED," Raum drew an electrical whip from the other side of his holster. Cracking it he whipped it out and hooked a sickly woman to his side, "OR I SWEAR," He unlatched Padme and kicked her off to the side, "THIS WOMAN WILL BE THE NEXT ONE TO DIE!" Padme meant nothing to the townspeople. But a fellow member of their dwindling society was worth more than gold.

Luminara and Obi-Wan bit their lips. Padme and Jar-Jar were safe for the moment, but now they have another hostage situation to deal with. "Will no one come forth?" Raum tossed the whimpering woman into the guillotine, trussing her up tight. Luminara's hardened gaze dropped for Tanya. She was gone. "Then this woman is-" A hard footstep interrupted the good Count. Turning around he met the contemptuous and impassive gaze of Tanya.

Luminara and Obi-Wan tensed, praying Tanya knew what she was doing. They took note of Tanya crackling her fingers. Her gaze never left Raum, but her body was shifted somewhat away from him. The two masters spread. This wasn't part of their plan. In fact their original plan was half baked and possessed no means of progression. So they figured they'd run with it.

"Valeera, remove her hood!" Raum ordered. The Commander yanked Tanya's hood away. Her ears flared up. The dark glow of her amethyst eyes ever more alighted by the overcast and her eye patch. Gunray gasped aloud in horror. The light returned to both Jar-Jar and Padme's eyes as they widened in disbelief. Valeera moved to search Tanya. Raum raised a hand, approaching as he drew his sword. Valeera bowed and moved back. Tanya remained oblivious to the sword as it touched her neck. "State your name child, so I may know who it is I am slaying."

"SHE'S WITH THE REPUBLIC!" Gunray howled. Obi-Wan, Luminara, and the clones felt their guts wrench. "She's the bloody Padawan to the Korun Mace Windu!" Tanya curled her fingers tightly; blue and white sparks surged around her fingers like snakes in holes. Luminara furrowed her brow. _Is that it?_

"Is that right?" Raum pressed his sword tip deeper into her neck. No blood drawn. Just enough to scar her should she decide to move. Tanya did not twitch, prompting Luminara and Obi-Wan to remain hidden. "Quite young for a Jedi. Far too beautiful too." Raum ran the backs of his finger down her cheek. "Tell me child, what became of your eye?"

"Nothing permanent." She answered simply.

Raum caressed two fingers down the sides of her one eye. "So I may only indulge in the pleasure of your one eye." He purred. "Alone it is beautiful." His fingers found the eye patch, "But together they would be gorgeous." Tanya's defiance only enticed his arousal. Unfortunately business needed to come before pleasure. "So the republic sends a child to retrieve their precious Senators?"

"The Republic didn't send me." She stated monotonously but with authority. "And I am no one's _PADAWAN!_" She spat the word with such resentment Luminara cringed. "I am my own Master. No one commands me."

"SHE LIES!" Gunray shouted again.

"SILENCE!" Raum ordered, startling Gunray. "If not for the republic, then why are you here?"

"A member of a rival organization and two Republic dogs were rumored to be on this planet." She explained with as little emotion as possible. The tone bothered the two Senators, the masters, and the clones. Something was off with Tanya. She wasn't herself. "Kashjeen Amatooli – a Member of the Crimson Knights. Bounty – 250,000 credits dead or alive. Captured." Sitting on his death bed on the Highlander Space Cruiser. "Padme Amidala – one million credits alive, 500,000 dead. Jar-Jar Binks – 250,000 credits alive, 125,000 dead. For both, dead or alive, its 750,000."

Raum smirked with a pleased hmph. "DON'T BELIEVE THIS DRABBLE, YOU FOOL!" Gunray howled.

"Gag him." Raum ordered nonchalantly. Two guards shoved cloth into his mouth and tied a bandanna over his mouth. The restrained him as he shouted protests through the cloth. Raum looked Tanya over once more. A noticed something beyond her cloak. Pretending to ignore it, he sheathed his sword. Tanya, seeming to relax, returned her eyes to normal. Her expression went from ominous to…meaning business. Chopper and Slick sighed with relief. She was back. "Tell me your name child."

"Tanya Fett," She answered in a dull drone. "Bounty Hunter and number eight of the Hunter's Creed." Obi-Wan had to admit he was surprised, but relieved she addressed herself as a Bounty Hunter. It maintained their element of surprise. The clones sat at the ready, prepared to shoot the moment ordered. But still, none could deny their apprehension. By all sense and analysis of Tanya's tone, she truly sounded as if she never severed her ties with the Bounty Hunters. What was she doing? The master's wished they could make a play for the Senators. But with all eyes to the stage, someone was bound to see.

"I have not heard of this Creed." Raum stated, circling her. "But you have yet to lie to me, so I shall believe you." Glancing to the Senators her recognized the sheer expression of horror lining their faces. He looked back to Tanya who couldn't care less. "However they do seem rather shocked to see you." Tanya furrowed her brow. "Might that be…" Raum extended a hand, opening her cloak and removing the light saber from her person, "Because of your lightsaber, _Jedi_." Valeera and the others instinctively drew their swords. Obi-Wan, Luminara, and the clones prepared to jump. "You have a lightsaber and these Senators seem quite familiar with you." He towered over her. Tanya did not break eye contact. "Why is that?"

"For six agonizing, tedious, and gut wrenching months I've been under the employment of the Jedi!" She spat, true resentment ringing in her tone. "Due to my losing a wager and my being force sensitive, I've had to bend over backwards for the man who killed my father! And to top it off I've had to protect Senators who couldn't wipe their ass without someone to hold their hand! Do you know how many times I've rescued those ungrateful bastards, and they still look at me as if I'm going to eat them?" Raum, the clones, the senators, and the masters were shocked by the outrage in her voice. She sounded sincere. Tanya glared to Padme and Jar-Jar. The two inched back, terrified by her glare. "My services were rendered. I made my escape." She shot an accusing finger to Jar-Jar. "But because of that plague of a Gungan senator, any chances I had of escaping were destroyed! Not to mention my last job at offing this Princess Senator landed me in prison!" She smiled, her teeth forming into fangs which none have seen before. "The least they can do is grant me a pay grade to last me a couple years."

"Tanny…" Jar-Jar moaned raspingly, "Me'sa thought you'sa and I were friends."

"Charm and Charisma come with my job description, Binks." She narrowed her eyes, widening her grin. "I charmed you, won you over, now I'm dumping you." Padme, crestfallen, dropped her head, shaking it so to delude herself into not hearing her words. "You two, Ahsoka, Mace – all of you mean dirt to me. I could have killed you all five times were it not for that damn Gremlin appearing everywhere!" Gremlin meaning Master Yoda, and he did have a knack for keeping an eye on Tanya. "Once you two are gone I can finally go home."

"But…why?" Jar-Jar whimpered.

"The bet, Jar-Jar, the bet!" She stressed. "Ziro's in jail – who was Jabba's main source of power, and to top it off I saved you, Padme, Organa, and Notlu several times." She clapped her hands and spread them with a smile. "I'm a free girl. And what better way to celebrate my freedom than to give your heads to my employers." Jar-Jar whimpered and cried, lowering his head to the ground. Tanya inadvertently swallowed.

"Then kill us." Padme snarled with a wavering tone. "KILL US AND BE DONE WITH IT!" She glared to Tanya through tear filled eyes. "Kill me first so I don't have to look at you."

"You're worth more to me alive." Tanya raised a hand. Padme rose from the ground. Raum blinked in surprise. Padme rose just as Empusa and Halva. Tanya snatched her saber away from Raum, igniting the orange beam. "But nothing says I can't impair your sight." All eyes were glued to Tanya. She drew Padme in close, bringing her ear to her mouth. She whispered, "This'll hurt for a second." Padme closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as Tanya rested her on her knees. She raised her saber, lining it with her eyes. Quickly she looked into the crowd, locking gazes with Obi-Wan and Luminara. "CATCH!" She shouted, all eyes shooting wide. Tanya pushed her hand, force pushing Padme into Jar-Jar, and both into the arms of the masters. Tanya whipped around lashed her saber for Raum's neck. Raum raised his sword, catching the strike. The two exchanged two more blows and Tanya kicked him hard in the stomach. She raised her saber, creating a gap between her and Raum.

The Wraith Count hissed and growled, massaging his stomach. "SURROUND HER!" The guards all leapt to the stage, swords pointed. Tanya raised two fingers.

Cody shook his head and shouted, "MOVE IN!"

Raum, the guards, and townsfolk all turned to find themselves surrounded by troopers, herding them like cattle. Obi-Wan and Luminara dropped their cloaks and drew their sabers. The troopers on the roof covered Waxer, Boil, Kix, and Sketch as they moved in to secure the two senators. The guards turned to the troopers, while a couple kept their eyes on Tanya and the other Jedi. "Your move, Count." Tanya dared. "And do think hard. Or shall I reunite you with your Countess and subordinate?"

Raum glanced down to Empusa and Halva. "You dirty little sneak." Raum hissed to Tanya. "It was you." Tanya licked her lips hungrily. "And to think you fooled me."

Tanya smirked. "Charm and Charisma, Count. Two of my greatest assets besides my subterfuge."

"You are not the only one with cards up his sleeve." Raum raised a hand. Half the audience dropped their tattered clothing, revealing fully armored male Wraith warriors with rifles and dual blasters. The rest of the crowd retreated into the shadows and the buildings. Tanya and the Masters bit their lips. They were led by soldiers. They were led like lambs to the damn slaughter. "Now what will you do, Tanya Fett?" Raum challenged. "Will surrender? Or will you fight?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Master Kenobi, what do we do?"

Obi-wan analyzed the crowd. Guns, swords, lightsbaers – "AATTAAAAACCKKK!" Laser bolts fired from all sides. Gunray squealed and tried to run for the hills. Two clones jumped him and dragged him of scene.

Tanya ducked down and blitz tackled Raum into the mud below. She front rolled off of him. Coming crouched onto her feet, she displayed Raum's sword mockingly. Raum growled and punched the dirt. "VALEERA!" Valeera leapt from the stage, bringing her sword down. Tanya raised both swords, catching Valeera. She shoved the outraged woman back, then proceeded to engage in a barrage of sword strikes. Raum picked up his whip and intervened, barely missing Tanya as she jumped back. Tanya blocked and evaded the strikes from the heated Wraiths.

Unfortunately, due to the number of bodies crammed into one place, Tanya couldn't fight efficiently. She put her com to her mouth. "Fade! Fade!" Fade was the code for surreptitious retreat. A part of the plan Obi-Wan conducted for after they figured out a way to apprehend Jar-Jar and Padme. A plan he had yet to come up with until Tanya stepped in. Not what he had in mind. But if it works, roll with it. "I repeat! Fade!" Tanya sheathed her saber, clipped Raum's sword. With a hard and massive push of her hands she gusted mud into their eyes and ran away.

One by one Wraiths and Clones fell. The clones steadily retreated back, keeping with Padme and Jar-Jar as they were escorted out. One at a time they retreated into the alleys. The fighting was too heavy. To keep to the alleyways, avoid taking the main gate, the exertion and long trip would seriously injure Jar-Jar and Padme. Possibly kill them. "This is Waxer! I need and emergency evac at my coordinates, and the Coordinates I'm sending to you!" Gunmen ambushed the retreating troopers, separating them. One group took Padme, the other took Jar-Jar.

"_Roger that, Waxer! Help is on the way!_"

Obi-wan and Luminara fended off four sword bearing women. When one struck, another would counter. Never-ending battle of twisting and parrying. Obi-Wan and Luminara sheathed sabers, and shot their hands up, levitating the four women. They both whirled around and slammed them together, knocking them unconscious. Finally they struck them down instantly. Next Six gunmen surrounded them. Both diverted their volley of bullets. Hardcase, Jesse, and Tup provided support, subduing the six men, providing Obi-Wan and Luminara a chance to divide and conquer. The three fell back. Luminara and Obi-Wan retreated as well.

In a matter of seconds the battle field cleared of Clones and Jedi. The Wraith officers pursued after them, only to find empty paths and street ways. In every sense of the phrase, the republic troops vanished into thin air. The roars of battle died, leaving dead silence ringing throughout the entire area. "They escaped?" Raum huffed. "And they escaped with my prisoners, my liaison, AND MY SWORD?" Raum whipped his whip around a gunman's neck and wrenched the head from the shoulders. "YOU ARE INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"

"Now, now, Count Raum, let's not get emotional." A gravelly British voice taunted from the stage. From a secret hatch in the stage, the cloaked man meandered up stairs from an underground tunnel. "The young Aquatisan who stole your sword has an uncanny talent for sensing strong emotion." He chuckled wolfishly.

"Then I hope she can sense my rage, because it is burning for vengeance against this humiliation! I WAS SWINDLED BY A CHILD!"

"She is quite the charmer." The man remarked humorously, sauntering onto the moist dirt. "It appears her charms are more powerful than you imagined."

"LISTEN HERE-"

"Do not worry, my friend." The cloaked man tapped a button on his com link. "I'm having the situation dealt with as we speak."

"Do not kill the Aquatisan!" Raum ordered. "I care not what you do with the others. I want the child."

"What a coincidence?" The Cloaked man meandered past Raum. "I want her as well."

^(\/)^(\/)^

After a few minutes of running, Tanya met up with Appo, Sketch, Jester, Tup, Fives, Hailster, and Echo lugging a still gagged Nute Gunray. Appo, Sketch, and Tup tended to Padme who was severely weak. Jar-Jar must have been taken with the others during the commotion. The troopers planned to take Gunray and Padme down the cliff Luminara scaled earlier. Many of the other clones escaped through the front gate with their injured. But given the circumstances, escorting Gunray through the front gate would be too predictable. They needed an inconspicuous exit. But Padme wasn't well enough for a cliff scale, even being held.

"Highlander, this is Tanya. I need a code three pick up at my location."

"_Transport on the way Commander._"

"What of the other transports?"

"_En route to R6-D3 and Commander Cody's location._" D3 was still at the saloon by the port with Senator Farr. Cody was with Obi-Wan and Luminara.

"Roger that. Standing by." Tanya knelt to Padme, touching a hand to her cold, sunk in cheeks. Padme glanced to her, surprise and relief glistening in her eyes. Tanya was her old self. "Are you alright, Padme?"

"Tired…" She wheezed, "But I'll live."

Tanya sighed with relief, touching a hand to her pounding heart. "Thank goodness. I was worried there for a second."

"So you were acting?" Padme inquired, praying what she witnessed was all an act. "What you said about hating us and looking for profit. It was all an act."

"Of course it was." Tanya assured her, resting her hands to her shoulders. "Padme I'm with you guys for the long haul." She giggled with an impish smile, "The only way I'm leaving you guys is in my casket." Padme's eyes beamed as brightly as her lack of energy would allow her. Tanya's smile faded into concern. "What did they do to you in there?" Padme froze. "Why are you so emaciated?"

Padme shuddered, holding a hand to her mouth sickly. "For the last 24 plus hours…" She swallowed, "Jar-Jar and I were kept in this…dungeon. I'm sure where it was, but I'm sure it was under a river or something. Water was everywhere." Likely the dungeon she spoke of is built in a hollowed out reservoir deep beneath the surface. "They strapped us to this machine, drained our blood every other hour into these cups." Tanya and the Clones shuddered. Empusa and Raum said Padme and Jar-Jar's blood didn't satisfy them. Never did she imagine people drank blood in this day and age. "The other inmates…their eyes were wrenched from their sockets. It was punishment for being defiant." Jar-Jar's eyes were missing in Tanya's vision. Padme's description fit what she saw. "I've never felt so helpless in my life."

Tanya hugged her. "Don't worry." She hummed soothingly. "Once our ride gets here, we'll get you fed, watered, and you can sleep the rest of the way."

"That sounds really nice."

Gunray panted hysterically, gazing at the thousand meter drop between him and his death. Smirking smugly, Tanya ripped the gag away. Gunray coughed and spat to the dirt, then glared to the prideful Aquatisan. "Did you miss me Gunray? I sure missed you." She chortled with malicious sarcasm. "Last time I saw you, you were giving some Bullshit story about Ziro's innocence. Now here you are handing out our Senators to be slaughtered like cattle. I dare say this won't go well for your Federation Neutralist Alliance Claim." She cupped a hand to his chin, piercing her nails into his jaw, forcing Gunray to meet the hardened gazed of her hatefully glowing purple eyes. "I'm so going to enjoy watching you wriggle like a worm on hook as you try to weasel your way out of a trial. The entire Trade Federation may fall because of your actions."

"That will never happen." Gunray chuckled. "My actions may only serve the Federation. With the discovery of a Republic Hostile planet," His eye beamed with elation, "The Republic will come to us, and our business profits will sky rocket." Fives and Echo glared from beyond their helmets. Business! That's all the Federation, Clan, and Union see this war as. A business arrangement which could only go south if the war ends or Republic wins. "The Federation will not fall, My Dear. In the end it is the Federation that will save your sorry hide."

Tanya shrugged. "Maybe you're right." Tup, Appo, and Sketch nearly fell over in utter disbelief. "Maybe the Federation will come out on top, and the Union and Clan beneath them." A complacent smirk crept onto her lips. "But there are two sides to every coin, Viceroy. And you should consider the other side of the coin of your little fantasy."

Gunray threw his head back in hearty laughter. "And what side is that?"

Tanya grabbed the collar of his clothing, bringing him in close. "Now it is evident more than ever that you Neimoidians do in fact kiss the ass of all who hate the republic." She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. "Sure the Federation will find a way to disprove the claim and continue business. But at least the truth will be out there."

"What truth?" Gunray forced a smile.

"That you greedy bastards work for the highest bitter in opportunities." She cast her gaze over the clones who Gunray noticed were watching him like hawks. "With all of those eyes watching, all the ears listening – somebody's bound to screw up." She licked her lips. "And imagine the Sepies don't take kindly to failure."

"Indeed we do not, Young Tanya." A voice chuckled, sending dreadful chills down her spine. The Clones clicked the hammers back on their blasters, aiming to the alley. "I'm Ventress can attest to my claims." Tanya stiffly turned to face the voice, discovering a cloaked man standing before them. The same man she had seen near the saloon. _Impossible…I didn't even sense him. _"You seem surprised, Tanya." He chuckled, reaching for his hood. "I told you back on Rilgar," Removing his hood, all eyes and bodies stiffened as he revealed his face. Tanya subconsciously moved in front of Padme, "You and I would meet again."

Tanya staggered back. "Count Dooku." She trembled.

Count Dooku bowed at the hip. "A pleasure it is to see you once again, Ms. Fett." In his brown eyes, Tanya made out bluish white sparks. "You and I have much to discuss."

^(\/)^(\/)^

Translations –

1 - In moments…these republic worms will be offered to the spirits of our land!

2 - Their blood will drench the dirt, sustaining the life of our planet and the lives of ourselves and our loved ones

3 - Now let us pray to the Gods and beseech them to grant us happiness and pleasure for six months...in exchange for these two lives.

Oh and for those of you who have noticed I switch between representative and senator for Jar-Jar. Reason – on Naboo he is a Senator. On Coruscant he is representing the Gungan. At least that's how I see it. In one of the episodes in season 4 he's called Senator.

**I'll be back again. See you guys soon. Within two or three days top. I promise.**


	22. A Duel Between Lightning

**A Duel Between Lightning**

**I WON'T LOSE!**

_**There are many faces to our personalities. It is up to us which one it is we wish to wear.**_

**Told you I'd be back. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Half the clones retreated back for the saloon, huddled close and guarding their wounded. With emergency transports en route and the entire capital in a frenzy, the safety of Senator Farr was on their top list of priorities. Jar-Jar and Padme, who were rescued before the chaos, were separated and dispersed to opposite sides of the city. Padme hid away with a small group of clones and Tanya in the living district nearest the cliff where Luminara and her team entered. Jar-Jar was escorted by Luminara and Obi-Wan, along with another group of clones. The rest of the platoon of clones were either scattered and in hiding, or making their way to another point of pick up.

Cody, Chopper, Slick, Waxer, Boil, Hardcase, Dogma, and Jesse remained with Obi-Wan and Luminara as they escorted the physically weakened Padme and to the graveyard. It was the only location free of the battle, and open enough for a safe pick up.

Slick and Chopper paced back and forth anxiously. Glancing to the gates, looking to their com links, searching the air for random flying beasts – no sign or hair of Tanya. "Where is she?" Slick rumbled, pacing between the headstones. "Why isn't Tanya here yet?"

"Maybe she was captured." Dogma shrugged.

Chopper knocked Dogma in the head for saying such a thing. "Like Hell she was captured! She's probably just been…delayed." That's right. She's being delayed. She has to be. "She probably followed after Senator Amidala."

"That is a possibility." Obi-Wan agreed, stroking his beard. "But why would she not report in?"

"Maybe she's on her own mission." Luminara scoffed resentfully. "You saw how she took matters into her own hands."

"A force of habit." Slick spoke up. He quickly bowed, pardoning himself. "Tanya's used to accomplishing missions on her own. On the roof she was mulling over the gap in our plan over and over again." He rubbed his neck, still able to hear the necks of the Empusa and Guards snapping. "Thought I don't recall her muttering about the neck breaking." Luminara furrowed her brow and scowled to the ground. _Once again the hunter prevails._

"Tanny…will come…" Jar-Jar moaned, panting heavily. "Tanny not leave us." A weak smile formed on his lips. "She'sa will come."

"Maybe she _did _meet up with the others." Boil assumed, recalling what Chopper mentioned. "We are all scattered about. She could be with them."

"Maybe she's putting on another act." Jesse remarked, exciting a hearty laugh from Hardcase.

"I nearly crapped bricks with her performance!" Hardcase burst. "God that was brilliant!"

"It was pretty convincing." Obi-Wan admitted, stroking her beard with interest. "She had me terrified."

"I'm not so sure all of it was an act." Luminara rained on their parade. "You all saw her eyes; how empty they were."

"All due respect, General," Slick spoke up, "That's nothing new."

"Tanya's worn those eyes before." Chopper hooted, reminiscing in her deadly gaze. "They're just as scary as they were back then."

"So Tanya's gotten like this before?" Obi-Wan asked with intrigue.

"Once, yeah." Slick confirmed with a bothered groan.

Chopper nodded in agreement. "It was a long time ago, though." He tapped his chin pensively. "Like the…fourth week she'd been here. Tanya wore this emotionless yet very dark expression."

"It appears as if she's staring off into space." Slick shuddered ominously. "But in reality she's plotting ten different ways to kill someone."

"Which explains why she suddenly killed Empusa and seven of the guards." Jesse agreed with the analysis. "She did that quick."

"But how was she able to kill them so swiftly and efficiently?" Luminara demanded to know. "I watched Tanya the whole time, she barely twitched."

"That comes with the glare." Chopper explained next. "Tanya calls it her Assassin Phase. Unlike the Berserk Phase," The gray eyes in which she goes on an absolute rampage, harming anyone in her path, "Tanya's more aware of her surroundings. But in this phase she kills swiftly. Her skills are more refined than when she's herself. She's done playing around." Then he shrugged, "Not sure about the rest of the details. You'd have to ask her. I'm sure she'd tell you."

"Tell us how she can kill without mercy?" Luminara scoffed. "I think she's demonstrated that enough."

"However horrifying as it may sound, killing comes naturally to Tanya." Obi-Wan elucidated, knowing what he was saying would land Tanya in jail if it was a trial hearing. "Tanya's obviously become adept to it in the years. As for the force choke, Tanya's been using it for years. Obviously she's had to become adept with it sometime in her life."

"A little too adept." She mumbled. Luminara wasn't even going to mention the _other _ability Tanya was rumored to possess. A talent which surface only for a second. _The lightning. _Something tugged at Luminara. A strange sensation. Like…something was off. Luminara trudged along for the gate, heading for the city.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To retrieve Tanya before she decides to murder the entire city." She rumbled, leaping onto the wall. "When the transport arrives, do not wait up." Without another word Luminara leapt to the next rooftop, traveling through the city swiftly and vanishing from sight.

"For someone who obviously doesn't like Tanya," Waxer grumbled, bothered with Luminara's two faced behavior, "General Unduli seems rather adamant about finding her."

"Luminara merely abhors Tanya's behavior. She does not hate Tanya herself."

"Could have fooled me." Chopper rumbled under his breath.

"SIR!" Cody called from a distance up on the hill by the complex, lowering his binoculars, "WE'VE GOT SIX DROIDEKAS INCOMING!"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and force jumped to Cody. The Commander handed Obi-Wan the binoculars and pointed in the general direction. "HE'S RIGHT!" He roared. "Get Representative Binks to safety!" Dogma and Slick hoisted Jar-Jar onto his feet. "Highlander! This is General Kenobi! Where is that transport?" He demanded urgently.

"_The weather is harsher higher in the sky. They've been forced to descend and have been delayed!_"

"By how much?"

"_Two minutes at best._"

The six Droidekas rolled in, tossing up their ray-shields and unleashed heavy volleys of laser bolts. Obi-Wan and the small band of clones ducked behind the dead trees and headstones. "We don't have two minutes!"

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Back at the saloon, Senator Farr, D3, and the remaining clones were relaxing in the front area, listening to the sounds of the rain pattering against the roof. With a sharp slam of the saloon door they all fell from their seats. The clones grabbed their blasters and aimed.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Eli pleaded, waving his hands in the air, dragging an injured Kix inside.

"Good lord!" Senator Farr gasped. He, Thire, and Thatch rushing to aide. As more troopers moseyed in with the injured on their backs, more of the clones in the saloon rushed to help, placing them flat on the floor. "Where are the others?" Farr prayed in his mind they were…terminated.

"Scattered everywhere!" Eli reported. "Transports are on their way to pick us up."

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING COMING!" Fire and Ice came charging in. They lingered behind to keep watch for followers. "We've got Wraiths and droids incoming!"

Eli quickly counted the number of clones passable to put up a fight in comparison to their injured. "Out of the 20 were have here, only 10 of us can fight." Eli rumbled, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't like these odds."

Farr bit his lip, muttering under his breath, feeling the pressure of the impending battle on his shoulders. "How long before the transport arrives?" Farr inquired, a plan cooking in his mind.

"Five minutes." Ice answered.

"How long before the enemy reach us?"

"About two. Give or take 20 seconds."

"Then we must hold our ground!" Farr declared, taking charge. "We must fortify ourselves and hold out for five minutes."

"How do we do that?" Thire challenged, apprehensive about sound insubordinate. "We're out numbered."

"But not out matched." Farr smirked. "Skill wins battles. Not numbers." He recited philosophically. "An army of a hundred skilled assassins can slay an army of a thousand soldiers." Farr looked around the saloon, seeing what it is they had to work with. _An upstairs, back wide open storage rooms on both floors, below was a basement, and a kitchen. _"And it's high time we put our skills to the test."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Five gunmen, five guards, and five Battle droids surrounded the saloon. The gunmen took up post outside, blocking any who try to enter or escape. The Leading Guard signaled to her team to be ready. Drawing a foot back she kicked the door down. The droid burst in, blasters charged to fire. Empty. The entire front room was empty. The rest of the guard entered with the droids. The eerie silence taunting their blood lust.

The Leader flourished a hand, commanding furiously in her tongue for them to spread out. The droids were the first to enter. They trudged hard, their feet shaking the whole floor. The oscillating heads glanced from left to right, searching for the smallest sign of republic enforcement. One of the droids approached the booths. When it stepped down, a tick was heard, and massive surge of electricity spiked through his body. The droid dropped like a rag doll. The other droids and guards shot a gaze to the fallen bot. Before anyone could think a series of click were heard. Loud buzzing echoed. The whole floor lit up with electrical streams, shocking the small group of droids offline.

**(1) **"Svabol wer uoinota ui nomeno? svabol shinalta?" The Lieutenant howled outrageously.

**(2) **"Si tir ti vucot!" The Second Lieutenant chittered squirrely. She knelt to the floor. Some of the floor boards were loose, undone recently. Prying one out she studied it to find a small charge on the bottom. "Si siofme wer tomil ui rigged mrith EMP's!"

**(3) **"EMP's! Xsiol!" She tapped the floor with her foot. EMP's don't effect organics, but mines or other minor traps do. Proceed mrith thifost! Yth vucot ti svabol else nomenoi republic bikilic tepoha svern asta sleeves!"

"GRAH!"

"ACK!"

"BLAH!"

"UGH!"

**(4) **"Creolna ehtah ekik svabol ui gethrisjir shafaer ekik mobi!" The Lieutenant commanded the three other guards to investigate. They burst out the door, scrambling around.

The three found the five gunmen lying on the ground. They kicked and shouted vulgarities, ordering them to get up. When one turned over, a bullet hole was found in his head. The next four: Bullet in the forehead. The three raised their swords, darting their eyes in every direction plus ones that don't exist, and slowly backed into the saloon.

**(5) **"Astahii re loex! Astahii re shio loex! Shot persvek wer fothisev!"

The lieutenant hissed through gritted teeth. Several knocks and sounds of clutter falling to the ground came from the storage closets on both floors, and a little closet off to the side. **(6) **"Aurthon di nomenoi nibelic! Spread ekik!" The Second lieutenant and other guards paired up and went to the first and second floor storage closets.

Two of the guards walked by the bar, treading carefully as they approached the door. One of them touched the door knob. Her finger touched a tiny switch. Static shock jolted through her body, activating several little nods around the doorway, and electrocuting both into unconsciousness.

On the second floor the Second lieutenant and her underling hear the commotion and rush to the railing. The storage closet opens behind them. Ice and Fire aimed and shot. Both woman fell over the ledge and plowed dead into the floor.

The Lieutenant snarled aggravatingly, cutting two tables in half and smashing the chairs. She hacked the booths into splinters. Her rampage was halted by a sound in the side closet. "Aurthon!" She marched to the side closet. She yanked the door open. Eli held his blaster at the ready and shot her through the chest. As the lieutenant fell, she cursed him.

"Well done!" Farr cheered, emerging with D3 from a broom closet by the front door. "Well done to you all." The clones emerged from their spanned hiding places. A few came from a hatch in the floor leading to a wine cellar where the injured were hidden. "Are the transports on their way?"

"They got held up by a couple minutes," Hop informed him, reviewing the message coming in on his com, "By they should be here soon."

"Then let us pray our friends can hold out until then."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Tanya breathed hard and heavy. Her eyes were wide in petrified horror, not leaving the Sith Lord for a single second. Her fingers twitched and jerked sharply, desperately wanting to clench her saber or the knives tucked into her boots. Anything to give her a sense of security she wished would come to her hands.

Pressure mounted on her mind. A pressure she was awfully familiar with. _He's the reason! _Tanya growled in her mind. _He's the reason I was feeling sick. _On Rilgar, Dooku appeared at Scroop's bar to pick up an item from Carver, who Tanya recently learned is one of Dooku's friends of many years. During a tense game of cards Dooku attempted to weave his way into Tanya's mind, see into her heart and the deepest recesses of her mind, trying to discover what made her tick. It was a technique known as Drain Knowledge. And Tanya was subconsciously fighting him off, causing her to becoming severely ill. That illness returned. Even now she feels him trying to invade. But there was no way in Hell she would allow him in.

Tanya's ears twitched. Sounds of blasters in the distance. Wherever it is, whoever its – _Please be alright. _Tanya grinded and spread her feet, creating traction in the mud as well as a barrier between Padme and Dooku. Hailster covered her in guarding Padme. "What could you and I possible have to discuss?" She said, finally finding her voice. The Clones steadily and cautiously surrounded the Sith Lord. "If it's about the Viceroy, forget it!" Tup and Appo restrained the Viceroy. "He's coming with us."

"He is one of the issues." Dooku wagged a finger, "But first I'd like to address the reason for my appearance." He narrowed his eyes, growling hungrily in the back of his throat. Tanya felt the pressure growing in her head. She ignored it. "Just as resilient as ever, I see." He chuckled. "Mace chose well." Tanya's eyes narrowed heatedly, screaming _how dare you say his name in the familiar! _"Oh dear." Dooku pretended to gasp. "Am I not allowed to speak of Mace? Perhaps you'd feel better if we spoke Jango." Tanya's tail whipped left to right. Her nerves rattled violently. "Or maybe we should address your latest discovery?"

"WHAT DISCOVERY?" The clones and Padme jumped at her boisterous tone. Not even three minutes had passed and he was already under her skin.

Dooku smirked, wide enough the reveal his teeth. "A little birdie you possess the ability to shoot lightning." Tanya's ear shot up, eyes flared in horror. Padme hissed under her breath. Sketch and Jester tightened their grips on their blasters. "Ventress was very shaken up by it. Apparently you shocked her…twice. Am I correct?" To a small circle in the republic – Jedi Council, Ahsoka, other residents of the temple, and a small few of the Senate, Tanya's ability to conjure lightning is, in a sense, a secret. Until she either gained control over it, or at least mustered the courage to want to control it, no one outside that circle was to know. To Tanya's horror and the others, Dooku, the master of lightning, knew. "I shall take your silence as a yes."

"It was nothing but a fluke!" She screamed. "It stupid accident which hasn't occurred for two weeks."

"But you remember the rapture that came with that fluke." Dooku teased her mockingly. "The awesome, overwhelming, blissful release of all the power built up by your rage and frustration in a few tiny streams." Tanya swallowed, edging back. Dooku took a small half step forward. The clones tightened their formation. "It pulls at you, doesn't it?" He purred, his voice reaching the soul of Tanya's person. "The tiniest flare of anger, the smallest twinge of resentment, the infinitesimal amount of ill will towards another," He wiggled his fingers, streams of lightning dancing torturously around his fingers, "And you wish you could silence them all…" He stretched the hand to the side, "With one…" Tanya followed the hand in a trance, "Touch." His finger touched on Echo's blaster. Several streams of lightning surged through his body. Dooku quickly stretched the other hand and electrocuted Fives. The streams travel along the water in the ground and electrified the circle of troopers. (_Not sure if Force Lightning works that way. Don't care. My Fic!_)

Tanya, Padme, the three troopers, and Gunray marveled in awe as the lightning surged in a dome of raw power. Like dominoes the troopers fell unconscious. "To think you possess a similar power within your little body." Dooku proceeded to tease, admiring his boney fingers. He blew away the imaginary steam. "With the proper training perhaps you could achieve even greater feats then what I demonstrated." Though her better judgment told her to ignore it, though she knew she shouldn't even consider it – Tanya had to admit she was impressed. Energy so powerful it fries the body inside and out. A force power only she – in the Republic – possessed. _Amazing._ "I see I have stirred the gears in your mind." Dooku grinned. Tanya lowered her gaze, ashamed she allowed him to see what she was thinking. "Are you interested?"

"Am I right to assume you'll be the one training me?" Padme, Hailster, Tup, Appo, and even Gunray dropped their mouths with an audible _say what _gasp.

Dooku's smirk widened. "Indeed."

"In that case," Tanya ignited her saber, taking a stance and surprising her friends and Gunray yet again, "I respectfully decline!" Dooku's grin faded into disappointment. "I already have a master. Not only that, but I have no need that kind of power. I'm fine the way I am!"

"Your words betray your heart." Dooku recited ominously. "The allure of this power entices you."

"May be it does. But that doesn't mean I'll leave Mace for someone who punishes his subordinates for a failure." Dooku cocked a brow. "You're not the only one who hears rumors in the wind. A friend of mine informed me you shocked Ventress to the brink of death for three straight days." Ventress may not have been Tanya's favorite person, but she can't condone a master abusing their apprentice. It's like a parent abusing their kid for kicks.

"I demand perfection, and victory without fault."

"Then you'd better give yourself electroshock therapy. Because just standing here I know you're far from perfect." Dooku furrowed his brow. The defiance returned to her eyes. "I know there's a failure tugging at your core and you can't stand it."

"Bold and brazen for someone out matched." Dooku ignited his saber. The heat crimson light touching Tanya's skin. Tanya's arms felt weak. This man outmatched Obi-Wan, Windu, and took Anakin's arm. He's even given Master Yoda a run. He chances of victory were slim, nonexistent. But she couldn't back down. Not until their ride arrived. "The second issue is the Viceroy." Tup and Appo tightened their grips on Gunray. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to keep him. He's a valuable asset to my cause."

"Padme and Jar-Jar are valuable to us!" Padme was touched. Tanya believed her to be valuable. "Why should we give Gunray back when you had them kidnapped?"

"This is where you and I bargain?" Dooku snapped his fingers. Clicks from blasters were heard from above. The Wraith gunmen positioned themselves on the roofs, aimed and ready to pick them off. From both sides Valeera and Raum appeared. Tanya drew Raum's sword. "In exchange for their freedom," Meaning the troopers and Padme, "You will surrender the Viceroy, Count Raum's sword, as well as yourself, Tanya." Tanya grunted, caught in a corner. He expressed interest in her. Of course he would ask for her. It was so he course corrupt her into diverting. "Do so and I promise we shall allow Senator Amidala to return where she may be treated." His hungry gaze fell onto Padme. Tanya stretched her leg in front of her protectively. "I dare say the commotion may affect her health in a negative manner." Tanya hissed through her teeth. The four downed clones began to stir. Appo and Hailster jogged and dragged them to the cliff side. Tanya overheard Hailster muttering to himself. A whirling engine was heard coming from below them. Tup yanked Gunray back by the collar, and hooked Padme's arms around his shoulder. Hailster whispered into her ear. Tanya's eyes moved toward Raum, but in truth she was looking through him. She was really looking in the general direction of the firing blasters. _The Graveyard._ "So what's it going to be, my dear?"

Tanya and Hailster nodded. The clones moved back to the edge, pretending to be cornered. Tup held on tight to Padme and Gunray. "The only sensible option left to us." Dooku, Raum, and Valeera smirked victoriously. Tanya lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes. "Hail." She moaned. "Can I count on you guys to protect Padme?"

Fives, Echo, Sketch, and Jester tensed in disbelief. Gunray, Dooku, and Raum smirked victoriously. "NO!" Padme coughed, the sudden burst shocking her throat. She unhooked from Tup and stumbled to into Tanya, catching herself on her shoulder. Tanya showed no signs of notice. "Tanya, please!" She wheezed. "Don't give in for me! Or any of us! Raum and Dooku they'll…they'll…"

"Tup!" Tanya hissed. Tup latched a hand onto Padme and dragged her back.

"NO! TANYA!"

"TUP, APPO, HAIL DIVE!" Raum, Valeera, and Dooku cocked a brow. Hailster and the other troopers leapt of the ledge with Padme, and Gunray screaming like a girl. The three separatists gaped, dumbfounded by the suicidal act. Then a sound made their blood boil and hearts stop.

A transport cruiser ascended from beyond the cliff, the trooper and politicians on the roof. Tanya smirked, tightening her grip on the swords in both her hands. The roof gunman opened fire. Tanya shot her head up, eyes slit narrowly. Rather than jump on the transport, Tanya dashed forward to Raum. Before he could notice, catching a glimpse of her eyes, Tanya ran up Raum and leapt onto the roof. She twisted and flipped back, spiraling and whisking the sword and saber at the necks of the gunmen. The three gunmen's heads fell to the ground, splashing in the mud. As the remaining three opened fire upon her, Tanya stampeded forward, bobbing and weaving past the bolts, swatting her saber and the sword to divert the bolts away. She leapt up and over them, landing behind them. Before the gunmen could react, Tanya cut them down through the back. All three fell dead.

"COMMANDER!" Hailster shouted. "Get on! QUICK!"

Tanya meandered for the ledge as the Transport edged closer. Tanya halted and leaned back. Valeera soared high and onto the roof, bearing her mangled teeth like fangs. Tanya glared to the Wraith with her blank expression. Her ears twitched again. Not to the laser bolts, but to something else. There was a disturbance in the force. Someone was in trouble. "GET BACK TO THE HIGHLANDER!" She ordered. "I'll handle this piece of shite!"

"BUT SIR?"

"THAT'S AN ORDER HAILSTER! Pick me up in 30 minutes." Realizing she used his full name, Hailster saluted and gave the all clear for them to depart. Her attention them moved to the graveyard. Blue, red, bright flashes – there was a battle. There was no sign of a transport coming to their aide. But from the flashes of light, it appeared Obi-Wan was winning. "Please hold on."

Valeera charged for Tanya dragging her sword, dusting up sparks. Tanya sheathed her saber and took up Raum's sword. The two blades of steel grinded and rubbed coarsely as Valeera and Tanya struggled to push the other off the roof. Both pushed off and swung their swords in a barrage of glistening strikes. Valeera drove herself back and thrust forward. Tanya held the blade down, sliding and diverting the oncoming sword. Tanya then lunged forward**, **shoving Valeera's sword away. Then she drove a powerful fist into Valeera's face, breaking her nose.

Valeera staggered back, holding her nose tenderly as blood trickled out. The Wraith woman shouted something in her language that Tanya couldn't understand. But she was sure Valeera was cursing her. Valeera began to swing her sword in a heated frenzy. Tanya dodged and evaded the attacks with ease. Her lower back hit the ledge wall. Valeera jabbed forward. Tanya stepped to the side. The sword pierced the little wall. Valeera yanked it out, and attacked again. Tanya threw up the sword, parrying Valeera. She narrowed her eyes. "Enough of this!"

Raum and Dooku listened from bellow, the ringing of the blades connecting making their nerves jump. Dooku's mind drifted on occasion. _Why didn't she leave with the troops? _He tried to deduce. _What is she waiting for?_ Then it occurred to Dooku. During their discussion Tanya's gaze seemed to drift off. Her ears twitched as if hearing a noise in the distance. Dooku smirked grimly. _She heard the commotion. But the transport would have gotten her to them. _It occurred to him, Tanya's sensitive. Before she told Hailster to dash off there was a pause. _Something must have happened. _Both men heard a gurgling cry of pain erupt from the roof.

Valeera staggered back, fell over the wall, and crashed to the ground on her head. Dead on impact. In her stomach was Raum's sword. Dooku glanced out the corner of his eye to the roof. He caught a glimpse of Tanya retreating to the roof tops. He leapt up to the roof where she once stood. Instead of heading for the Graveyard, Tanya ran for the direction of the main gate entrance. Taking out his binoculars, Dooku gazed to where she was heading. A green lightsaber was seen fending off gunmen and guards. "How noble of you." He chortled.

Raum approached his dead commander. "She kills my wife," Raum hissed, "She kills seven of my guards," He yanked his out, "And now she kills my commander." Raum whipped the sword, casting Valeera's blood from the blade. Unknown reason to himself, a wolfish yet pleased grin formed on his mangled lips. "This child has piqued my interest." He trailed his tongue down his blade. "I cannot wait to taste her blood on my sword. She will regret not taking her ride out when she had the chance."

"You may not have to wait long." Dooku leapt down from the roof, tucking the binoculars away. "She purposefully missed her ride." Dooku input a coded message into his comlink. "As we speak, the young Jedi is rushing to the aid of another at the gates."

"She missed a chance to escape to save an ally?" Raum scoffed. "How foolish!" Raum glided his fingers down his blade, relishing in the stainless gleam. "Care for an ally, any form of kindness is a pitiful weakness."

"A weakness you and I shall continue to exploit." Dooku hummed, stroking his goatee. "And perhaps this exploitation shall yield electrifying results." Pardon the pun.

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

The six Droidekas unleashed relentless volleys of laser bolts, inching forward to increase the pressure of their steadily growing heavier fire. Jar-Jar hid away in the complex with Fives and Echo guarding him, head pounding with the ringing of the bolts.

Obi-Wan, with the clones and large headstones granting him cover, circled around to the back of the six Droidekas. He hid behind a dead tree. Peering around he glanced to Cody. The Clone commander nodded. Obi-Wan rolled from the tree and charged as fast as his legs would run. Saber extended to the side he ran by and cut through three Droidekas. The remaining three turned on him. Obi -Wan ducked and rolled, cutting their legs. Once their ray-shields fell, Cody, Slick, Chopper, and the others rained down upon them, destroying the droids.

"WHOO-HOO!" Hardcase cheered exuberantly. "SCORE ONE FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

To add to the relief, the transport they contacted had finally arrived. The troopers collected Jar-Jar and the wounded, and jogged for the transport. Obi-Wan languidly meandered for the descending transport, then stopped and looked back. Luminara had yet to return. The same was said for Tanya. He had a bad feeling. Luminara told them not to wait, but still…

"Get Jar-Jar back to the cruiser!" Obi-Wan ordered, running for the graveyard gates. "I'm going after Luminara and Tanya!"

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Heart pounding, lungs burning, muscles aching, head whirling – Luminara was backed against a wall, outnumbered by four gunmen and four sword wielding guards. Bleeding tears were slashing through her dress, bruises ruptured her skin seeping into her ribs. Her legs, unable to keep her up, dropped to one knee. Her breath had left her body and would not grant her a second wind. At least, one a bright note, the noise nearest the Graveyard was dying down. Out of the corner of her eye a transport cruiser drove by. As the doors closed she vaguely made out Padme and Gunray. Another transport on her left was seen as well. Clones gathered with Jar-Jar and heading back to the cruiser. A pleased but weak smile crept onto her lips. "One victory." Resigning herself to her fate, Luminara sat down, folding her legs meditatively, set her saber to the ground in front of her, and closed her eyes. "At least I can fall knowing we've won." One of the gunmen stepped forward and placed the barrel of his blaster to her forehead. _I shall be joining you…my master._

The gunman drew his finger back. Through the small crowd something whisked past their heads. The gunman hacked in pain, dropping his blaster. Luminara's eyes flashed open in surprise. The gunman fell to the dirt, a knife sticking out of his head. A familiar knife. One of the guards cried out in pain too as she collapsed. Yet another familiar knife protruding from her neck. "What in the universe?" She gasped.

Boots splashed hard into the mud before her, dirtying her dress even further. Luminara followed the boots to the figure wearing them. The orange saber, blue skin - Luminara gaped in utter disbelief. "Tanya?" Tanya kept her gaze on the six remaining hostiles. Scooping up Luminara's saber she ignited it, facing the six with a deadpan gaze. Her tail wrapped around her waist, feet grinded into the mud, slit narrow eyes daring someone to move. "Tanya…why are you here?"

"That's a stupid question." She spat, not taking her eyes off the wraiths. "I'm here because you were in trouble." Luminara blinked in bewilderment, wondering if she heard correctly. "Take a breather. I can handle these pretentious bastards." The wraiths hissed and snarled offensively. The urge to dissuade her crossed her mind. Luminara questioned herself, wondering why she was tempted to prevent Tanya from fighting.

Tanya scanned her eyes left to right watching for the slightest twitch, or the smallest inclination of an attack. A click came from a Gunmen's blaster. In a blur of motion Tanya thrust her saber through his head. A guard charged next, sword raised above her head. Tanya flipped her saber hilt forward and caught the axing strike. Drawing the saber from the dead gunman, Tanya twisted around and drove a hard kick into the guard's stomach, shoving her back, and then slashed both sabers down, cutting her in half. The two remaining gunmen began to run circles around her, firing relentlessly. Tanya twirled and flourished both sabers while turning in opposite rotation.

Luminara gazed in awe. Tanya's body bobbed and weaved effortlessly and without hesitation. It was as if she was dancing and the firing blasters were the tune she moved to.

Empty clicks sounded, bringing a smile to Tanya's face. Empty cartridges. Tanya ran two one. Crossing the sabers she chopped off his head. She ran up the headless body and flipped back behind the second gunman and stabbed him through the back. Rapid feet were heard approaching. Tanya stabbed the other saber back. A guard's stomach ran into it. Tanya removed the sabers and listened as both collapsed dead. The final guard took a stance, refusing to run. Tanya sighed heavily and clenched her fingers. The wraith woman choked and gargled as she rose from the air. Without wasting another second Tanya closed her hand, breaking her neck. She then tossed her aside like trash, bringing the fight to an end.

Luminara gawked in absolute amazement. Effortlessly and in a matter of seconds, Tanya subdued six heavily armed enemies. _Amazing. _"Master Unduli!" Tanya cried out, interrupting the Miralian's train of thought. Tanya knelt to Luminara, resting her hands to her shoulders. She felt the welts welling. "Are you alright?"

Luminara glanced into Tanya's eyes. They were her normal amethyst orbs with their vibrant sincerity. "All wounds considering," Luminara inspected herself, "I'll survive."

Tanya sighed heavily with relief. "Thank goodness! You had me worried for a second." _Worried? _Luminara gasped. _She was worried about me? _Tanya handed Luminara back her saber. Luminara then became baffled when Tanya's hand tensed. Her eye was wide with horror. A small bead of sweat trickled over her trembling mouth. She turned her neck stiffly, gazing to the street as if someone were standing behind her. Luminara followed her gaze. No one was there. Then again Tanya, though skilled, had a novice control over the force, making her extra sensitive. "Tell me you can walk." Tanya swallowed.

Luminara shifted onto her knees, straining to rise on her feet. Her abs exploded in white hot pain, and her legs gave way. "I'm afraid I'm no better than a hindrance."

Tanya took back her switchblades, tucking them back into her boots. "It's a good thing I have a ride coming in ten minutes." She wrapped Luminara's arm around her shoulder, then placed her own arm around her waist. "But we have to get out of the street first." Goosebumps formed on her back. "We have company on the way."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

The ray-shield on the docking yard dropped, allowing the transport cruisers to land. Wasting no time, the trooper rushed Gunray to a holding cell where he would remain until the higher decided on what to do with him. Jar-Jar and Padme were trussed onto stretchers and rushed to the medical bay.

Seconds later, Eli and his team arrived with Senator Farr in tow. No Tanya, Obi-Wan, or Luminara. They were still on planet. "HAILSTER!" Chopper and Slick ran to him. "Where's Tanya?" Chopper panicked. "Is she with you?" From his lack of Breath, Chopper had been asking everyone who was returning from Aetha.

"No." Hailster answered woefully. He checked the timer on his com. "But I'm due to pick her up in 15 minutes."

"Then let's get going." Slick ordered. "Generals Kenobi and Unduli are still grounded as well."

"Then we're coming too." Echo, Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase volunteered. "They may require back up."

Hailster nodded firmly. "Let's go!"

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Obi-Wan dodged in and out of Alleyways and streets. The city had grown unnervingly quiet since the interrupted execution. Unnerving still was the lack of life. How could so many people vanish so quickly? More to the point, where were they now that the execution was over?

He journeyed onto the main road, hand to his saber and ready to strike. Rumbles were heard from all around him, sounding as if the citizens were barricading themselves in expectation of a full out war. Feeling exposed, Obi-Wan retreated to between the buildings. He plastered his back against a wall, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I think this planet is turning me into a paranoid ninny. Hm?" Odd shuffles in the mud were heard ahead of him. A glimpse of a person hiding caught his eye.

Obi-Wan kept low to the ground, unclipping his saber. His hand slid over the wall, helping him to keep close and feel in case someone snuck along the opposite wall. He placed his back against the wall, strained his ears to the muttering of two people around the corner. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and whipped around. His saber met another orange saber. "TANYA?"

"Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan glanced behind Tanya. Luminara sat against a wall and a barrel, holding her stitching sides. "Are you two alright?"

"All bruises considering." Tanya chortled, mimicking Luminara. "What are you still doing here? I thought you took the next cruiser out of here."

"I thought the same of you. But apparently you decided to absorb more the scenery."

"Gloom and doom, with just a hint of despair." Tanya inhaled deeply through her nose. "My kind of town. Too bad Hailster's returning in ten minutes."

Obi-Wan sniggered, then meandered to Luminara. "What of you? How are you fairing?"

"A little sore." Luminara grumbled, grunting in pain. "Were it not for Tanya I might be one with the force." Tanya blushed, finding the gratitude a little embarrassing. "You have my thanks."

Tanya groaned, placed her hands at the hip, and turned away. "Enough with the gratitude, already." She heatedly begged. "Total cramps my style."

Obi-Wan chuckled under his hand, "I do believe we've embarrassed the hunter."

Luminara scoffed humorously. "Perhaps she is going soft."

Tanya twisted on her eyes, cheeks bright red. "I AM NOT!" She boomed. Luminara and Obi-Wan joined together in a low tone chortled. Tanya felt herself lighten with the mood. This is the first time she'd seen Luminara laugh. It was a warm feeling. _I guess even she can laugh. _"HUH!" She gasped. Her eye widened and narrowed sharply. Her body froze. Tail constricted around her leg. Tanya swallowed a lump, and clenched her hands to her head, trembling.

"What is it?" Luminara asked worriedly.

"He's coming."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Dooku and Raum listlessly meandered down the street, shooting their gazes back and forth between the shops for any sign of Tanya, or the enemy in general. The streets were as empty as they were quite.

Arriving at the gate they studied the scene and dead bodies of Raum forces. By the wall was an imprint where someone weighing a few grams more than Tanya sat. Tanya's footprints decorated the mud. Meaning the blows dealt to his task force belonged to her as well.

Minimal yet critical damage to vital points in their bodies. Heads severed, bodies cut in half, stabs in the stomach and head - "I thought this girl stated she was a hunter." Raum grumbled with disgust, nudging a lady guard with his foot. "This is the work of an assassin. I did not think Jedi killed in such a fashion."

"For Tanya they are one in the same." Dooku elucidated, stroking his beard as he gazed to the area surrounding them. "Being a Jedi has no bearing on her skills as a killer. Her hands, regardless of weapon wielded, are well adept in the art of killing." He smirked triumphantly to a restaurant. "The event in the square is the proof." He chuckled. "No matter how much she fights, no matter how hard she tries to resist - Tanya's lust for blood is too great. One day she will strike down Mace." He narrowed his gaze to the restaurant. "The cause of her grief - the focus of her blood lust."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Luminara and Obi-Wan watched in astonishment and horror. Count Raum and Empusa were troubling enough with Valeera and the other Wraith Enforcement. Now the Leader of the Separatist himself, Count Dooku, was present. They did not need to see the whole picture to understand what was happening. Dooku held Raum within the thrall of his hand, enticing the Wraith Count to kidnap and assassinate Jar-Jar and Padme. Gunray is just the weasel mole in the middle.

"Our rescue operation has become unnecessarily more complicated." Obi-Wan rumbled.

Luminara tapped her chin pensively. "I wonder..." She hummed, earning an arched brow from Obi-Wan. "Tanya, are they the company you spoke of?" Luminara was taken aback with confusion. Tanya curled in a ball in the corner of a barrel and the wall, head between her hands as she breathed choppily. "Tanya?"

"He's lying..." She quivered, not seeming to register Luminara speaking to her. "He's lying." She clenched her eyes shut. "I'd never hurt Mace. I would never..."

"Tanya calm down." Obi-Wan urged her.

"I don't want to kill Mace!" She glanced to Luminara and Obi-Wan with watery eyes, surprising them. "You guys have to believe that!"

"We do believe you. But you must relax."

"How can I relax?" She screeched. "He knows! He knows I can shoot lightning!"

"WHAT!" Luminara gasped in terror. "How does he-"

"Ventress told him! She told him, and then he told me when he and Raum ambushed Padme and I." She blurted. She took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "Dooku said he wished to acquire me, train me to control the power." Her arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Now Raum has it out for me because I killed his Commander and stole his sword."

"Well you've been busy." Obi-Wan hummed, disturbed by what he heard. Then he recalled a time when Tanya and Windu reported Dooku arriving at Tanya's Uncle's place to play cards. Tanya was sick from Dooku using Drain Knowledge. The same ill sensation Tanya described earlier. "Tanya, is Dooku the cloaked figure?" Tanya curled her lips and nodded. Obi-Wan ran his finger roughly through his hair. Dooku attempted Drain Knowledge in hopes she wouldn't notice if she couldn't see him.

"He's doing it again..." Tanya gulped, her head splitting. "He's prying." She gripped two fistfuls of her hair, yanking on the locks. "He's not even looking at me and he's prying. I can feel him walking in my head." Her tail jolted and jerked, padding the ground rapidly. "Get out! GET OUT!" Sparks surged around her fingers. "I want him out!"

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Dooku chuckled to himself, stifling it with a hand over his mouth. "May I be included in the joke?" Raum requested impatiently.

"Our dear little kitten is fighting me." He purred, savoring her resistance. "She...and her friends are close. It's only a matter of time before they reveal themselves."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Tanya moaned in pain, her head feeling light. She hissed through gritted teeth. "Tanya, you must remain calm." Luminara soothed her. "Panicking will only serve to aide him."

"But he's in my head! He's searching!"

"Tanya." Obi-Wan knelt down, cupping her face. "Dooku will only see what you allow him to see." He explained. "If we're going to survive long enough for Hailster to return, we need you on your game." Tanya knew he was right. With Luminara injured like she was, she would last maybe a few minutes before a sharp stitch hindered her. Obi-Wan raised two fingers. "Following my fingers." He swayed them left to right. "Empty your mind, your thoughts, relax your body."

**^(\/)^(\/)^**

Dooku rubbed his fingertips together, eyes closed as he focused on Tanya's rattling mind. The ebbing line guiding him jolted and jagged in resonance with her panicked heart, growing stronger the closer he became. Then it went flat. Dooku's eyes opened. "Interesting." He hummed, with a dissatisfied smirk. "She concealed herself from me."

"Meaning you lost her." Raum snapped. Dooku glared out of the corner of his eye. "Now we do things my way." Raum marched for a random building. Reaching into a barrel he hoisted a small mangled child by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him through the mud. Dooku raised a dubious brow. "NOW HEAR ME, TANYA FETT!" Raum howled, his voice carried from one end of the street to the other. "YOU HAVE INSULTED MY PRIDE, MY HONOR, AND MY INTELLIGENCE ONE TOO MANY TIMES!" Raum tossed the child down, drawing his whip. "Either you reveal yourself now, and face me like a warrior many revere you to be," Raum cracked his whip across the boy's face, cutting it diagonally open, "Or this boy 's body will be sundered by my wrath!" Proving his point, Raum whipped the boy once in the leg, cutting damn near to the bone, and once more on his little torso, revealing a rib bone. The boy howled in agonizing pain, whimpering loudly and making the cowering people cover their ears in horror. "Hear his cries, Tanya! This is brought about by your defiance!" Raum cackled, whipping the boy two more times. "Maybe I can sever a limb! I'll send it to you as a gift. COME OUT AND I MAY NOT HAVE TO!"

Dooku, disgusted by his comrade's blatant love for pain, remained skeptical such a cliché plan would work. Then his attention was distracted by rapid splashes. Raum drew his whip back and unleashed it. The boy threw up his arms. The whip constricted a bright orb light. It drew back stretching the whip straight. Raum met the ever so defiant eye of Tanya as she smirked victoriously. "Only because you asked so nicely." she sniggered snidely. Tanya kicked her foot up, connecting with his chin. Raum staggered back, hissing as he massaged his jaw. Dooku on the other hand smiled elatedly. _This shall be interesting._

Luminara rushed out from the alley and scooped up the child. Dooku, ignited his saber and rushed to interfere. Obi-Wan jumped in his path, clashing his blue saber with red. "I don't think so, Count!" He hissed, fending the Count's strength.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would reveal yourself Master Kenobi." Dooku chuckled. "Shall we resume where we left off on Geonosis?"

"So long as you don't run with your tail between your legs." Obi-Wan jested, shoving him back. Luminara set the boy inside a saloon and rushed to Obi-Wan's aide. "Are you sure?"

"Tanya can handle Raum. Of that I am certain."

"Such convicted faith, Master Unduli!" Dooku gasped with mock surprise. "Expressing faith in a Bounty Hunter ? How very unlike you." He sniggered. "And here I thought you despised Tanya." She is a Bounty Hunter, after all."

"That she is." Luminara smirked. "Which is why she'll defeat Raum with little effort." Dooku arched a brow, finding Luminara's sudden change in perspective a little shocking. _What brought this on?_

"That, _madam,_" Raum snarled gargling, massaging his jaw, "Was your fourth and final mistake?"

"Only my fourth?" Tanya chimed. She tapped her chin with a childish innocence. "Wow. That's disappointing." She giggled impishly. "Normally I'm at ten strikes by now." He smile faded into false perturb. "Maybe I am going soft."

"Then that is good news for me." Raum chuckled, sheathing his whip and drawing his sword. "I will be able to enjoy myself as I cut you smartass down to size."

"You overestimate yourself." Tanya chortled derisively, flourishing her blade as she slid into her stance, "My antics are going soft." She licked her lips hungrily, "My ability to kill, however, is as sharp as ever."

Raum sucked his teeth in aggravation. "Now look who's the cocky one." He dug the ball of his foot into the dirt, "That over confidence shall be your downfall!" Raum charged. Tanya charged. Both met and clashed sword, becoming deadlocked. The orange glow glistened off the steel, alighting the adrenaline rushing through their blood lusting gazes. The two pushed each other away, then clashed again. One strike after another - double hand, one hand, backhand, forehand - Raum and Tanya refused to let up. Each strike ringing louder, clashing harder than the last.

Eyes temporarily watched Tanya and Raum battle with all their might, amazed by their speed and ability to relentlessly apply double the strength. Obi-Wan and Luminara brought their attention back to Dooku who donned his fencer's stance. Nodding to each other the two masters separated, moving to opposite sides of the Sith Lord. Dooku huffed a sardonic chuckle. "How predictable. And somewhat nostalgic." He snickered. "I believe you and Skywalker attempted this strategy, Master Kenobi. Which reminds me, how is Skywalker adjusting to his new hand?"

"He's requested you allow him to wrap it around your neck to find out."

"How morbid." Dooku looped his saber to his right, catching Luminara's strike. The Miralian hissed in failure, not that she should be surprised. Dooku would never allow himself to be struck down so easily. "How underhanded, Master Unduli." He stated with false disappointment. "I never imagined you the type to strike someone unawares."

"Except you weren't unaware." She growled. "You knew I was coming."

"Indeed I did." Dooku shifted to the side of Luminara and bringing her saber forward. Obi-Wan's saber collided with the two sabers. "Just as I anticipated him." Luminara huffed and backed away.

Obi-Wan took up the attack, allowing Luminara to reorient herself. She then lunged forward. Dooku gripped Obi-Wan in a force choke, hoisting him from the ground. As Luminara drew near, with all his might Dooku launched Obi-Wan. Luminara weaved to the side. Tanya finished parrying Raum as Obi-Wan came plowing into her. Both were on the ground groaning.

Dooku and Luminara engaged in the proper instruction of sword dueling, both matching each other. Luminara hissed whenever his saber met her. Her arms were burning. Raum came in from behind her. Luminara dodged, but found herself fighting two skilled swordsmen.

Raum swung his sword for her head. Obi-Wan's blue saber intervened. Tanya cartwheeled and back flipped her feet into Dooku's sides, kicking the man in the ribs. Dooku's saber extinguished for a moment.

Obi-Wan and Luminara battled with Raum, who managed to keep pace and deflect their attacks. Unfortunately he could not strike back without giving the enemy an opening.

Tanya, though every fiber in her being told her to keep her distance, unleashed a barrage of punches in the Count's stomach, chest, and face. Tanya inched back them round a kick for his jaw. Dooku effortlessly caught her foot and yanked. Tanya fell hard onto her back. Dooku raised a claw like hand, sparks surging around his hand. Tanya gaped in horror. Her hand grabbed a fist full of mud and chucked it into his face. Dooku moved his head to the side, but inadvertently let her foot go. Tanya rolled back. Her saber ignited and launched. Dooku drew his saber blocking her numerous attacks. When Tanya's next strike missed, he looped his saber around and slashed down, his saber moving down her face.

Tanya staggered back, holding a hand over her patched eye. Removing the hand, Tanya found no blood or felt a wound. Her patch, however, fell from her face, revealing her eye. Tanya batted her eyes. Slowly but surely the vision cleared. She touched her eye. She could see again. "Thank the force!" She hooted. "That thing was getting on my nerves." In reality Tanya still had another...what...six/seven hours left. But if she can see, she'll let the medical deal with the repercussions.

"Care to continue?" Dooku chuckled.

Tanya flourished her saber. "Care to die!" She ran for him. Dooku folded a hand behind his back and parried her strikes. Tanya struck as hard as she could. Dooku merely parried and countered her attacks. To Tanya's annoyance he was fencing her. Dooku was fending her off with the most primitive form of sword fighting.**(**_Maybe_**) **When they became deadlocked, Dooku gripped a hand to her neck. "FEEL THE POWER OF THE DARKSIDE!" Lightning surged and jolted through every pore of Tanya's body. She howled in pain. Her vision was blinded by a white light.

Raum, Luminara, and Obi-Wan halted their fight. Raum licked his lips hungrily. Luminara and Obi-Wan gaped in horror. Tanya's body lit like a light bulb, every muscle jerking and twitching When Dooku released her Tanya panted heavily and exhaustively, her entire body tingling and numb. She wobbled loosely, her legs ready to give way. "This raw power is derived from the dark parts of the heart. The hatred we feel for others." Tanya held a hand to her woozy head, throbs of pain ebbing as Dooku's word echoed. "Ventress, any instances when sparks form, your hatred is rising to its peak." Dooku electrocuted her again from a distance. Obi-Wan moved to aide her. Raum whipped his whip around his waist, and tossed him into the doors of an old flower shop. Luminara attacked Raum. The Wraith Count fended her off, not moving from her path. swatting her saber away he kicked and punched her numerous times in the legs and torso. He then lifted her by the collar and threw her down the street. Luminara bounced around, collapsing to the brink of unconsciousness.

Tanya collapsed to the ground, her arms and legs like lead, and shuffled away as Dooku approached her. "Connect with your hatred, Tanya." He enticed her like a prophet. "Feel the rage burning within your heart. Your blood boiling." Tanya's back hit a support post. _Get away. _She pleaded mentally. _Stay away from me!_

Dooku knelt down to her. "Give in to your fear." He stretched out a hand. _No! _Tanya pressed further into the post. _Don't touch me! _"Surrender to the anger derived from that fear." His hand an inch from her face. _Please...get back. _"Your rage, your anger, your fear - let them give you power."

"GET AWAY!" Tanya pushed her hands, shooting Dooku halfway back into the center of the street. Raum watched Dooku slid on his feet as he stopped himself. Tanya panted heavily, worn out from the lightning. She gathered the energy to glare stubbornly to the Count. "Stay away!" She snarled. "JUST STAY AWAY!"

Raum chuckled darkly. "It appears she refuses to submit." He licked his sword. "Obstinate even when your defeat is imminent." Obi-Wan moaned in agony, crawling out of the doorway. Raum meandered for the on-the-brink-of-death Luminara, who was lying on her side, trying to push up. "Perhaps she will respond to the death of her friend."

Tanya's eyes widened. _No..._

Dooku smirked at her reaction and moved to Luminara as well. "Allow me." He volunteered, stopping a few feet away. "Tanya must learn the price for her defiance."

Regardless of the pain, Luminara jumped to her feet, dragged her saber to the side, going for Dooku's neck. Dooku eased back as the saber swung, allowing Luminara to fall forward, then drove a powerful fist into her gut. White hot pain seared all throughout her abdomen, rupturing the already wounded blood vessels in her sides. Luminara coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Her sight blurred for a split second. "I see you have yet to recover from your battle." Dooku mocked. "I guess you should be grateful." He chortled disdainfully. "Had Tanya not sensed you in time, you most definitely would have become one with the force." Luminara narrowed her eyes, hiding the still lingering confusion lining her heart...and the pain. To hear Tanya worried for her is a bit of a surprise. Dooku's grin widened. "Even now you can't believe she cares. Neither can I." Dooku gripped his fingers in a tight hold, rippling his fingers. Luminara choked and gagged, rising from the ground. "Why would she risk her life for someone who hates her? Why would she risk her life for any of you, for that matter?" Luminara pried at his hand to no avail. "It does not matter." Lightning shocked Luminara, stinging and burning her wounds. Tanya gasped and gawked in horror. Luminara fell limp. Dooku tossed her other ground. Luminara landed several feet in front of Tanya. "In a few moments..." Dooku charged his lightning, "You will become one with the force." Dooku electrocuted her again. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, charging for Luminara. Raum intervened.

Tanya pulled herself up by the post, her legs burst with little needles of pain. She gazed to Luminara as she lied on the ground. Cries of pain erupted with each strike Dooku dealt. Her brown eyes were void of life. The pain in her body pinning her to the spot. "Get up..." She pleaded in audibly, "Please..." she balanced herself on the handrail, stumbling for Luminara. "Please get up..." Her mind flashed back to the death of her mom and dad. _Their bloodied bodies sprawled on the hotel floor, and her as a child begging them to get up. _Tanya fell to her hands and knees. "Please...get up..." _Jango's head falling from his shoulders. Tanya wished he would get up. _Dooku electrocuted her again. Luminara made no sounds. Tanya's heart sank.

"One more strike should finish this." Dooku purred. He looked to Tanya, then back to Luminara. "Watch another die because of your weakness." Tanya's brow flinched. Dooku gathered energy in both hands. Tanya sensed the immense amount of energy in his hands.

"No..." Tanya got on a knee and ball of her foot. Dooku drew his hands back. "I won't..." She struggled, but rose up, "LET YOU!" Her legs ignored the pain and sprinted for Luminara. Dooku pushed his hands out, a mass amount of lighting shooting. Tanya stepped over and planted herself firmly before Luminara. As the lightning drew closer she threw up her hands. Tiny sparks tingled. Dooku's lightning met her palms, pushing her back.

"TANYA!" Obi-Wan cried.

Tanya felt the muscles in her arm go numb, her chest and ribs burned, her legs trembled. Luminara's conscious returned just enough for her to see Tanya fending lightning for her sake. "Ta...nee...uh." She whispered.

_I won't lose! I can't lose! _Images of her dead parents, and Jango appeared in her mind. _I need to protect her! _Tanya screamed in her mind. _I have to protect her! _The pain became unbearable. _Master Unduli..._Tears fell from her clenched eyes. _I won't give up. _Tanya's eyes flared open. Grey narrow slits glowing with fury. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Tanya curled her fingers in, building lighting within the gathering streams from Dooku. When the Count halted, all of the energy gathered in her palms. With a mighty roar, Tanya sent the lightning back ten-fold. Dooku leapt out of the way.

Obi-Wan, who was deadlocked by Raum, backed away and ran out of the way. Raum turned to see why he ran. By thousands of volts he was struck and fell unconscious. Dooku's smirk grew into a victorious grin. _And there it is._

Tanya dropped to her knees, her entire body numb and unable to move. Her hands rest in the mud, fingers twitching incessantly. "Ta...nya..." Luminara moaned.

"Hey...Master..." Tanya rasped, purple eyes decorated by wrinkles and black rings. "Glad to...see you're...alright." She heaved in a whisper.

"Tanya..." Luminara shook her head in the mud, "Why...did you...save me...again?" His speech slowly caught up with her breathing. "You could have...died."

"I know." She smiled warmly. "But I couldn't...let you...die." She giggled dryly, "The council would...miss you too...much." Luminara blinked languidly, amazed Tanya's reason was because the council would mourn her loss. "And so would I." Luminara, dumbstruck, gaped. _She...would miss me?_

"Even now she doubts you!" Dooku hooted heartily, startling the three Jedi. "Even now she refuses to believe you care. She refuses to let go of her resentment." Tanya sharpened her ears back, growling in the back of her throat. "She - everyone in the republic - will never trust you. All because you are the Daughter of Jango Fett." Dooku tilted his head, smirking roguishly to Luminara. "Truly, Master Unduli, you must leave the past in the past." Luminara hissed in shame, screaming in her mind, _Do not speak of it! Please do not speak of it! _"Tanya shall I divulge the source of her hatred for you." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, looking back to Luminara who wished she could strangle the count. "It involves her Master-"

"Master Undaroe! I already know what happened!" She coughed, announcing heatedly. Obi-Wan and Luminara gawked to her in shock. "Mace told...me about it before...this mission even started." Obi-Wan lowered his gaze, not surprised Windu would share this information. "Master Undaroe...made an enemy of one...of the most dangerous Bounty Hunters...20 years ago - Ah-Lee Kapiin. Master Undaroe was lured to the Swamp Planet New Orlea, where he was ambushed by three heavy hunters and killed by Kapiin." Tanya inhaled, fighting back her sadness. "Master Unduli watched. And since that day she's hated any and all Bounty Hunters." Just as Tanya hated the Jedi - Windu - for the Death of Jango. "I hold no ill feelings towards Unduli. Nor do I blame her for not trusting me. But I'm not going to allow her to die because she has an opinion."

"How very accepting of you." Dooku scoffed derisively. "But very foolish." Dooku sheathed his saber and tucked it into his cloak. He pointed to her hands. "A Bounty Hunter with the powers of a Sith and the ability to kill effortlessly," He chortled maliciously, "Do you honestly expect them to risk their lives for you?"

Tanya shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly I don't know." Obi-Wan and Luminara were sort of hurt she doubted them. "But they've done it before." She chimed. Tilting her head, she smiled warmly. "I guess I'll have to trust them."

At first Dooku scoffed in ridicule, then threw his head back in laughter. "Yes, my dear, you will indeed be challenge. I like that." Tanya shuddered. He sounded like a creeper. His attention moved to the sky. Obi-Wan and Tanya followed his gaze, Luminara hearing since she can barely move. A transport cruiser appeared from beyond the clouds. Absolute blissful relief flooded through the three Jedi. "Alas it T'is the hour of adieu." Dooku recited, donning his hood, retreating slowly to the shadows of the street. "But know the strings of fate have tied us together Tanya. You and I shall meet again. And when we do, you and I shall cross swords. Make sure you're power have grown by then." Without another word Dooku vanished.

Hailster landed the transport. Troopers rushed to aide Tanya and Luminara. The three Jedi were boarded. As they ascended, Tanya gazed upon the dead planet once more, Sensing Dooku watching her as they left. _The next time we meet…_Tanya clenched a fist, _I won't be afraid. _

**LONGEST….CHAPTER…EVER! And no I haven't forgotten about Kashjeen, 3-PO or anyone else. I'm just letting it drop until the next chapter. It'll pick up from here.**

**Hope you liked it. I'm working on some of my other fics for now. See you guys later. Hopefully sooner than two months. I don't like doing that. But I will be gone for a while. Till next time.**

**Translations -**

**1 – WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED?**

**2 – I do not know! I think the floor is rigged with EMP's!**

**3 – EMP's! Dammit! Proceed with caution! We know not what else these republic dogs have up their sleeves!**

**4 – Someone find out what's going on out there!**

**5 – They're dead! They're all dead! Shot in the head!**

**6 – Enough of these games!**


	23. I Can Move on

**I**

**Can**

**Move on**

**I'm back. To ZabuzasGirl – I gave you a run-down of what I wanted to do. But I'm going to change it up a little. Why? Because I can. LOL. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**(5)(5)(5)**

Chairs were smashed into splinters on the black and white tiled floor, tables were cut in half, china plates and cup were shattered against the walls, and the silver and tableware were dispersed all over the floor.

"THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE!" Raum shrieked frantically, throwing a candelabra out the mosaic window. "AN INSULT!" He swung his whip, severing the black and purple crystal chandelier from the ceiling. "A COMPLETE SMACK IN MY FACE!" He flicked a knife and fork. Count Dooku, standing off to the side, expressionlessly watched the silverware fly for him and impale the wall on either side of his head. "Defeated by TWO Jedi," He erected two fingers, emphasizing the atrocity, "And made a fool of by a rat of an apprentice!" He kicked a tiny end table over, spilling a glass of maroon wine over.

"The apprentice was once a bounty hunter." Dooku remarked with a sly grin. "Do try to keep that in mind."

The veins in Raum's head steadily pulsated in sync with his rising rage. "I do not care if she is the daughter of Chancellor Palpatine!" He snarled, abhorring Dooku's complacent demeanor. "I was denied my sacrifices! I was denied my glorious blood shed! And for what? A measly Neimoidian? The death of my beat officers and wife?" Raum fell into his chair, groaning dismally as he ran his fingers through his tendril like hair. "I should have killed that Nekaltisan when I had the chance."

Dooku's chuckled in the back of his throat, sniggering at his naive desire for vengeance. "Even if she were bound and gagged you would not be able to execute her."

Raum raised an insulted brow. "You sound so confident. One might think you admire her."

"In a matter of speaking," Dooku removed himself from the wall, "I admire her skill. Her raw talent." Folding his hands behind his back, he sauntered around the dining room debris. "With a mere flick of her wrist she broke the necks of several of you officers, plus your wife." He boasted, sounding proud for Tanya. "You, myself, and your commander cornered her on a cliff. We threatened the lives of her friends." He clenched a fist, gaining a grip over the excitement raging within him. "She buckled for a moment, but thought ahead and escaped." Raum gripped the arm of his chair, piercing his mangled nails into the upholstery. "Then she was cornered once more and still evaded capture." He stroked his beard, an elated anxiety rushing through his veins. "And she conjured one of the most magnificent streams of lightning I have ever seen."

Rain launched a goblet at Dooku's head. The Serenno Count, unimpressed by the attack, spanned a hand and caught the glass with the force. This added to Raum's rage. "Be grateful, Dear Count!" Raum growled venomously. "It was my men who died trying to retrieve those senators and spineless Vice Roy. Not to mention I received the full brunt of that stream! It was upon my planet you and the republic waged war. You yourself barely had to lift a privileged finger."

"I sense a point in your dissertation."

"Instead of lazing about, criticizing my methods, why not get your hands dirty and use your own people!"

A sinister and roguishly smile spread across Dooku's lips, causing Raum to arch a brow. "What makes you think I have not implemented a plan already?"

"Oh?"

**(5)(5)(5)**

Carefully Tanya sat herself onto the examination table. Lying back, her head made contact with a soft pillow. A wave of bliss exploded down her neck, to her spine, and through her legs. Right then and there she was tempted to fall asleep.

Optom, the clone with an advanced knowledge of the eyes, came to her side, ready to examine her supposedly infected eye. Eyes dilating in reaction to bright lights – pass. Tear ducts producing moisture – pass. Sight satisfactory and functioning – pass. Lingering remnants of infection or powder – none/pass. In all sense, Tanya's eye was well and ready to be in use again. Sooner than expected might one add.

"Thank the Gods of Aquatis!" She cheered. "Now I won't have to look like Master Piell anymore."

Optom handed her a bottle of eye drops. "I still recommend the eye drops." He forewarned her. "Your eye may be healed, sir, but the tear ducts are lacking slightly."

Tanya chuckled dryly, "Okay." She took the drops happily. "Thanks Ops."

"My pleasure. Now about the…" He trailed off, running a finger up and down her dirtied body, "Rest of you."

Tanya raised a dissuading hand, "No worries." She assured him with a smile. "A good shower and some rest," she flexed a biceps, holding a hand to it, "I'll be one hundred percent in no time." Optom nodded and returned to his station. Tanya adjourned next door where she found Senator Farr observing Jar-Jar and Padme being tended to.

Worried, Tanya entered, standing next to the Rodian Senator. He bobbed his head, acknowledging her presence and appreciating her taking time to come visit.

"Easy...Easy..." Ah-Meen urged nervously. Tanya and Histo rested Jar-Jar's head gently against the pillow in the medical bay. "Very good." He released a breath.

Detale and Doc, Ah-Meen's assistants, proceeded to execute proper medical procedures for Jar-Jar and Padme. Placing patches on the face arms and chest, Detale and Doc were able to get a good reading on Jar-Jar and Padme's conditions.

Their heart beats were irregular. Pulse racing and slowing interchangeably every second. The blood levels were just an inch away from fatal. The lack of sunlight, malnutrition contributed to their poor state as well. To talk could exert them into cardiac arrest.

Histo quickly attached I.V's to Padme and Jar-Jar. At least that way they could stabilize during their trip back to Rodia.

Tanya and Farr waited out in the hallway, watching from the spectators' window as the clones jotted notes on their charts. Ah-Meen joined them in the hall. Tanya practically force pushed herself off the wall, and Farr leapt from his seat.

"Despite their overall appearance," Ah-Meen started off, wanting to sooth the anxious couple, "The senators are fine and will make a full recovery." Tanya and Farr released an extensively held breath, panting with relief. "They do, however, require natural fruits and tea in order to replenish the blood they lost."

"How much did they lose?" Farr asked, quaking at the answer.

Ah-Meen reviewed his chart quickly. "They were both drained to the brink of death. Another inch..." He trailed off, bobbing his head to the outcome so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Understood." Tanya swallowed nervously, praising the force they arrived in time. "Thanks Ah-Meen. Let us know if there are any changes." Ah-Meen bowed his head and returned to his patients. "In the meantime, I need to see a man about a shower." Tanya tugged at her mud and dirt soaked clothing and skin. Her battle tunic was worn and tattered from her battle with Dooku and Raum. "Maybe a change of clothes, too."

"I agree." Farr chuckled in adoration. He and Tanya began to meander down the hall, absorbing the somewhat tender moment. "It was quite a challenging couple of days."

"Speaking of challenging," Tanya walked in front of Farr and trekked backwards, "Rumor from the saloon is you really took charge."

Farr blushed bashfully, "It was nothing, really." He assured her, averting his gaze to the floor. "We needed to hold down the fort and so we did."

"I must admit I'm impressed. I didn't think Senators could rise to such an occasion."

"Not all Senators are chained to a desk." He explained informatively. "Some of us have experienced battle." Tanya tilted her head, her eyes asking if Fart had been in battle. "I myself used to be on the front lines many years ago when my father was senator."

"But after you inherited the slot," Tanya interjected, "Time on the battle field decreased."

"That's the gist of it."

Tanya sighed heavily, returning to walking next to Farr. "This is why I refuse to take up my duchess title."

Farr's eyes widened in surprise, "You're a duchess? I thought you were a bounty hunter before the Jedi."

"My biological parents were the duke and duchess of Aquatis. Jango adopting me is what turned me into a bounty hunter. And finally Master Windu taking me on as his apprentice brought me here."

"You've lived quite the interesting life."

"Interesting and exciting." Tanya cheered, reminiscing in the rapturous freedom she once had. "But it had its prices."

"All things in life do."

"Sadly, yes." Farr subconsciously stared at Tanya, absorbing the person before him. She was different to say the least - in many ways. "Something wrong?"

"Oh!" Farr snapped out of his trance. "Forgive me. You Just seem...different."

Tanya arched a perplexed brow. "Different how?"

"On Rodia I saw a side of you which terrified me." Tanya's ears drooped with shame. The side which she allowed Farr to see is a side of her Tanya wished didn't exist. "But now...you seem...more at peace. Might this transformation have something to do with the salvation of Padme and Jar-Jar?" Tanya blushed, flustered by the insinuation. She turned away, blushing an even deeper shade of red as Farr laughed. "I see Jar-Jar and Padme truly mean that much to you."

Tanya faced him with a halfhearted glare. "Well what did you expect me to do? Desert them because they were out of reach?" Farr shrugged his shoulders. "I may be a...former bounty hunter," She used the phrase lightly as she was unsure she truly put her bounty hunting past behind her, "But I'm not heartless."

"And that's why you're different." Farr added with a smile.

Tanya came to a halt in a four way corridor. "How do you mean?"

"Most bounty hunters can be heartless, unfeeling torques those who trust them." He patted Tanya's head, "You, youngling, are nothing like that. Which is precisely why you will make a fine Jedi Master one day." Tanya felt warm joy rush into her, honored Senator Farr thought so highly of her. "I am going to adjourn to the briefing room." He bowed to her, "Enjoy your shower."

"Y-Yeah." Tanya replied back dazedly. Farr meandered further up the hall. The warmth within Tanya grew hotter as she dwelled upon his words. "Senator Farr!" She called to him. Farr turned to face her with a confused expression. "Thank you." She said happily.

Farr smiled warmly and replied, "You are most welcome, Future Master Jedi." Tanya blushed giddily, and then jogged off for her living quarters. Farr shook his head in adoration.

**(5)(5)(5)**

Clop, clop, clop - heavy metal feet trudged onto the bridge. Battle droids relentlessly working, running diagnostics on the separatist cruiser, scanning for enemy vessels, and listening for any signals.

At the bridge controls, three rhythmic beeps alerted to an incoming call. A skinny droid finger roughly pressed the button.

Count Dooku materialized in the holonet with Count Raum standing behind him. "Count Dooku," the droid bowed humbly, "I am en route as per your request."

"Very good, General Grievous." Count Dooku commended sincerely. "Now, remember, you are to retrieve the Viceroy alive. Any one is superfluous to me."

Grievous chuckled darkly. "It shall be done most haste and grim matter, My Lord." He promised, hungry to spill Jedi blood.

Raum shoved his way past Dooku, who brushed it off. "Go ahead and kill whomever you please! Even the two senators aboard!" He snarled venomously. "But deliver to me the Aquatisan! I wish to sever her head myself!"

Grievous slammed a fist into the control panel, starling Raum. "I do not obey the likes of you, Wraith Filth! I obey only one master!"

Dooku stroked his beard with intrigue. "The good Count makes an interesting request." He hummed. "But the Aquatisan is not our main target at the moment. We can obtain her some other time."

"WHAT?" Raum howled. Dooku shot his a scolding glance. The Wraith Count bit his tongue, hissing to the ground.

"Might this be the same Aquatisan Ventress spoke of?"

"The very same." Dooku grinned. "But be wary: she too possesses the power of lightning." Grievous tilted his head, interested in the Counts warning. "She lacks proper control, which makes her both harmless and dangerous."

"BAH!" Grievous spat in offense. "A simple child will not trouble me." He assured his master. "I will obtain the Viceroy and lay the youngling in the dirt where she belongs!"

Dooku bowed his head, "Very well, General, I shall hold you to your word."

**(5)(5)(5)**

The connection to Grievous severed itself. Dooku proceeded to stroke his beard thoughtfully. "That droid gets the honor of rending that brazen brat to pieces!" Raum indirectly hissed at Dooku. "I should be the one to do so!"

"Grievous is a highly capable warrior." Dooku assured him with confidence. "Retrieving the Viceroy will be an effortless task for him." He elucidated, distracted by deep thought. "As for Tanya, you could barely handle her. So I sincerely doubt even if she were restrained you could eliminate her."

Raum grudgingly exhaled through his nostrils. "I do not deny the child is creative in escape tactics." Not many can push others off a cliff and expect a ship to catch them. "But one cannot run very far in the middle of space."

"True." Dooku admitted. "But you'd be surprised how vicious felines become when cornered." Raum hissed under his breath. He didn't care what a feline was like. He cared more if Tanya squeals when gutted. Dooku on the other hand was still boggled by another matter. "Hunter's Creed and Crimson Knights." Dooku muttered to himself.

"What of them?" Raum spat.

"Tanya mentioned them." Dooku elucidated vaguely. "And if I recall correctly, Jango once spoke of them. He stated he had friends in their ranks." A smile containing an idea spread across his lips. Raum arched a brow in confusion. "Perhaps it is time I do a little research."

"How can you research?" Raum snarled impatiently. "You should be out there! You can acquire the child!"

"I have no need for her at the moment." Dooku announced, bored of Raum's incessant whining. "I told Tanya that the next time we meet, her skills must increase. They have not." He grinned maliciously, "And a battle is no fun if your adversary cannot put up a worthy fight."

"I don't care about your blood thirsty fun!" Raum drew his whip. Dooku sneered to the weapon disparagingly. "I only care about vengeance! Obtaining reconciliation for the insult I have suffered!"

"Insult is not worse than death." Dooku informed him. Before Raum could spout more ill-tempered words, his neck constricted. The wind pipe tensed. His legs were then flailing through the air as he desperately sought the ground. "If I recall correctly, you already signed your allegiance and planet to me." Dooku tightened his grip. "So there is no reason to keep you." He curled his fingers all the way in. A crunching snap was heard. Raum fell to the ground, lifeless. "Yet another notch in my saber."

**(5)(5)(5)**

Obi-Wan and Luminara retreated themselves to the Briefing Room, contacting Coruscant to give their report on recent events.

To Palpatine and Organa they informed him they had captured and detained Viceroy Nute Gunray, and possess evidence as well as witness testimony of his affiliation with the Separatists. With permission from Senator Farr – who too was present in the Briefing Room – he would be deemed a traitor by the people, and the hold of the Trade Federation will be severed on grounds of fraud, blackmail, and treason. From there Farr agreed to join the republic.

Next was their report to Master Yoda and Windu on their trip to Aetha. Obi-Wan stated for the record that Kashjeen, Tanya's Uncle, was present and attempted to assassinate Tanya once more. He claimed to be part of a Group known as the Crimson Knights. Enemies to the Hunters Creed Tanya is affiliated with.

Windu was not surprised when he heard Tanya defeated him. But he too was baffled when Luminara explained her lack of emotion towards him.  
>Tanya stated she wasted 12 years of her life dwelling upon him and the wrongs her committed against her. She would waste another second. Quickly she subdued him, severed his hand bearing his mark, and he was detained.<p>

Next was the execution. Thanks to the dates labeled on the headstones in the graveyard, The Jedi were able to intervene before Jar-Jar and Padme were killed. Tanya, angered by the situation, sort of blew her covered when she broke the necks of the Countess and several guards. When called out she pretended to be sick of the Republic in order to instigate a portion of the plan not yet devised.  
>Luminara moved on to ask if Tanya had other personalities they should be aware of. <em>"Yes."<em> Windu answered. "_The Berserker – as you've all witnessed – is the part of Tanya's which was created by a severe emotional trauma_." Obi-Wan and Luminara nodded in comprehension. The death of her parents instigated it. _"Tanya would fly into blind rages, killing and destroying anyone and anything in her path. As of a couple months, it was drawn out intense emotional outbursts or moments where Tanya was distraught to where she needed an outlet to exact her wrath."_ Windu authorizing a Master Switch, Nack Movers killing his girlfriend and her friend in cold blood – the list goes on. _"The part of Tanya you witnessed is common. Not the assassin which bestowed upon her, her title. But a similar trait. What you witnessed is Tanya taking a situation seriously."_

"How do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued by the analysis.

"_By nature Tanya fools around during a battle when she does not take her opponent seriously. _" He laughed to himself, enjoying memories of Tanya toying around with Ahsoka during their sparring sessions. "_But when she does take them seriously, her gaze hardens and she moves in. Her skills fine themselves out, addressing the danger if she does not pay attention. Unfortunately that prompts her urge to kill the enemy in her way._" Windu hinted in his tone he was helping Tanya curb that urge so it would become unnecessary slaughter. "_And then…_" He grumbled, "_There is the assassin._" Luminara, Obi-Wan, and Farr felt waves of apprehension surge throughout their bodies. "_Only once have I seen this side._" He massaged his arm. When he and Tanya met on Naboo when she tried to kill Padme, Tanya left him a scare to remember him by. "_In this stage, Tanya is more aware of her surroundings than while going berserk. With hesitation or remorse, Tanya moves in for the kill. Her eyes are cold and unforgiving. And when she senses she is close to defeat, she becomes more aggressive – rabid even. A new strength is discovered."_ Luminara recalled Tanya's gaze when Dooku's lightning made contact with her hands. Another second and Tanya would have died along with Luminara. But…_her eyes…_she powered him back. "_This side of her is rare. So there is no cause for worry._"

Luminara scoffed in praise. "Perhaps I should thank Tanya for her Assassin phase."

"_Why is this?_" Master Yoda asked.

"Because were it not for her…I might have died twice on that accursed planet."

The master's immediately mentioned Dooku's presence. From the moment they landed, Tanya was able to sense his presence as he incessantly stalked her from a distance, and from the shadows. Even during their ambush, Tanya was able to sense him. Due to her subconscious fear of him and her resisting his constant use of Drain Knowledge, Tanya was made severely ill. True-to-form she fought it back. But Dooku was not deterred. He cornered Tanya while she tried to save Padme, threatening her into becoming his Apprentice In exchange for the life of the troopers and Padme. Tanya quickly told him no and saved herself and the others.

Tanya retreated to the streets where she came to the aid of Luminara, and met up with Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, due to sever circumstances, the three were forced to engage Count Raum and Dooku. During the course of their battle – Luminara reported with awe – Tanya conjured a powerful stream of lightning, electrocuting Count Raum into a state of unconsciousness.

Hailster and the other came to their rescue, deporting them from the planet. But Dooku expressed his profound interest in Tanya, stating he enjoyed how much of a challenge she would be before he attempts to convert her to his side. From there he swore they would meet once more in the near future. He promised they would fight, and advised Tanya to grow stronger.

To say Windu was disturbed by the news was putting it lightly. He knew since their first meeting on Geonosis, and the _accidental _run in on Rilgar Dooku had taken a liking to Tanya. But now that he knows she can conjure a full stream of lightning, he will be determined more than ever to acquire her.

"_Relentless Dooku will be in acquiring Tanya."_ Master Yoda forewarned the masters and politicians. _"Sees her as a valuable asset, he does."_

Organa stroked his fuzzy chin pensively. "_And, despite her age, Tanya is skilled in deadly combat, knowledgeable when it comes to people, and is part of a massive organization of Bounty Hunters._" He stated, already beginning to worry. "_To him…_" He glanced to Windu, "_She is a complete package._"

"_Not to mention,_" Palpatine added, "_Dooku is a friend of Dr. Carver, and was the employer of Jango._" He diverted his gaze to the side in false sadness, "_For all we know, he knows Tanya better than us._"  
>"Of that I sincerely doubt, Chancellor." Luminara stated firmly, believing her words. "Dooku merely knows the basics of Tanya." She explained, emphasizing the key points. "The pain of the losses she's suffered. He does not know her." She smiled proudly.<p>

Palpatine blinked in awe, "_This is odd behavior for you, Master Unduli. I thought you despised Tanya._"

Luminara serenely shrugged her shoulders with a complacent smile, "Apparently numerous discoveries were made during the course of this mission." She stated dreamily. "Many truths as well."

Windu bowed his head, "_And that is what makes our victories all the more enriching._" He commended. But his elation was quickly replaced with concern. There was still the matter of Tanya being within Dooku's sights.

"Mace," Obi-Wan spoke up, addressing the solemn Korun, "I understand your dismay. Dooku obviously knows and understands how much being a Bounty Hunter and Jango meant to her. He knows what buttons to press and when to press them." He gestured a hand to himself, Luminara, and in general to all Masters, "He has done it to us numerous times." Luminara bowed her head in shame. "I can tell you wish there was a way to keep her from him by any means necessary." He elucidated sympathetically. "For a moment Tanya had us believing she was prepared to kill Padme and Jar-Jar for past digressions." He chuckled at himself. Luminara smiled at the reminiscent thought of Tanya pretending to covet the heads of Jar-Jar and Padme. "But to hide Tanya away, to fear letting her out, will only prove Dooku right when he stated we do not trust her."

"_I see he played that card once more."_ Windu rumbled perturbed. He unleashed a defeated sigh." _No matter how many times she says no…_" He clenched a fist, "_He will still pursue her like a lion with its prey._"

"It does not matter." Farr stated confidently, approaching the holograms. "The Count can chase her until the universe ceases to exist," He recited mystically, "Tanya will never serve him."

"_And what, may I ask,_" Palpatine caught himself before sounding uncouth, "_Makes you so certain._"

"Bounty Hunter, Duchess, Jedi – it matters not what she is," He shook his head, "But who she is." Palpatine and Organa cocked perplexed brows. "Tanya is rough around the edges and a little impulsive." A little was putting it lightly. "But she is also loyal and kind." He shook his head with a proud smile, "She would never betray you to serve one who kills his own ally's. Friends keep her leveled, an trust keeps her going." Of that Windu was certain. Tanya displayed disgust in Dooku's adoration for the copious deaths of the Jedi on Geonosis. "You have an excellent Padawan, Master Windu. She will make a superb master one day."

Windu smiled warmly, honored by the senator's praise, "That she will."

**(5)(5)(5)**

With a satisfied sigh Tanya exited the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Her old uniform, torn and tattered beyond saving, was tossed into the trash bin. A rancid odor of mud, sweat, and slim emanated from them. She would have to burn them later. Right now she needed to worry if there were a spare change of clothes.

"Let's see..." Tanya opened the storage locker door, praying there was something for her. "Hm?" There was something.

A purple tunic skirt with a light brown belt, and black tights. The skirt parted a ways on the hips. Full arm Black fingerless gloves rested on the ground next to a pair of light brown boots. The top was a purple mid-neck tummy halter with a cut out upside water drop gap in the chest.

A holoprojector lied hooked to the belt. Tanya grabbed the projector seeing a light blinking, signaling there was a message. Tanya pressed the button. Queen Milan of Aquatis materialized in the projection. "Hello Tanya. If you are listening to the message, then you have no doubt discovered my little gift for you." Tanya smiled and shook her head. She honestly expected Mothalia to sneak in gifts. "This is a warrior's garb, modified for your taste, that your mother wore in her day. Consider it a gift saying how proud I am, and how proud your patents would be at how you turned your life around. Wear it with pride."

When the message ended, Tanya felt herself choking up, honored Milan would give something so precious. "I'll do you proud, mom." A familiar aroma filled Tanya's nostrils. Berries and apples mixed with a tonic scent of salt and sea – a perfume bought on Aquatis, as well as the smell of the water. Two scents Tanya recalled her mother donning 12 years ago.

Tanya fell back onto her bed, hugging the fabric close. Tears fell down her cheek, dripping to the tightly woven stitches. How close her moth was to her…and yet so very far away. And why? Why was her mother out of her reach? Because…

_Beep, beep, beep, _went her comlink. Tanya quickly sniffled and whipped the tears. "This is Tanya." He voice cracked.

"_Hey, Commander,_" Dogma answered, "_Kashjeen wants to speak with you_" Tanya's blood boiled for a split second. "_Says it's urgent._"

**(5)(5)(5)**

Our arrival time to Rodia is estimated to about 10 minutes," Senator Farr informed the Council before him, "It is then that I wish to present the viceroy to my people, brand him a traitor and fraud." He snarled, struggling to maintain his composure. "From there I shall persuade my council to agree in allying ourselves with the Republic."

The Chancellor clapped his hands, commending the Rodian Senator, _"This is excellent news indeed."_ He applauded their efforts. "_You all have made amazing progress these last couple of days._"

"_Speaking of Progress,_" Organa searched the room as best as he could from the holoprojector, "_Where has Tanya gone to?_"

"Last I saw she was heading for her room to rinse off in the shower." Senator Farr answered, bewildered by her prolonged time. "I'm not sure what she could be doing right now."

Windu massaged his chin pensively, trying to ascertain Tanya's whereabouts based on the events that had taken place, the mood she might be in after a shower, and the people she had..._people? _"_Where is Kashjeen?_" He asked out of nowhere.

"In a holding cell." Luminara answered confusedly. "Why?" Then a thought occurred to her, making her stomach tie itself into knots. Tanya stated she no longer cared for or about him. What if that meant…"You don't think she'd go down to kill him, do you?"

"_No._" Windu answered firmly. "_But it is the only explanation for her disappearance._"  
>Obi-Wan quickly input a code into the control panel, accessing the camera's in the detention area of the cruiser. "Sensors indicate a person just entered the area."<p>

"Is it Tanya?" Senator Farr asked. Obi-Wan tuned into the video feed emitting from the camera. An image appeared, feeding into both ends of the ongoing conversation, displaying Tanya marching down the hallway in new attire, glaring heatedly. "That answers that." Senator Farr remarked. "She seems enraged."

"That she does." Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath. Yoda and Windu exchanged concerned gazes, apprehensive as Tanya's reason for even considering venturing to her Uncle's cell.

They watched as Tanya opened the door, meandering into the holding area where she conversed with Dogma. From what the masters and others could gather, Dogma called her down there. The reason was still unknown to them. The thought to turn on the sound irked at them.

The uptight clone fervently pointed to the Cell he guarded, his face displaying worry and concern. Tanya emotionlessly nodded and asked him to leave. Dogma grudgingly agreed, vanishing beyond the door. Tanya glowered to the cell and the half dead Aquatisan within it. She clenched her hands tightly, nearly piercing her nails through her flesh. She removed her saber and knives, setting them on the floor.

Windu was now convinced of one thing. Tanya did not wish to tempt herself with killing Kashjeen. At least not by the means of a weapon. He watched Tanya as she lowered the ray shield and entered. Obi-Wan swiftly altered the video feed, giving them a view and sound of Kashjeen and Tanya inside the cell.

**(5)(5)(5)**

"Nice of you to come." Kashjeen purred sadistically. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He ran his eyes over his firmly standing niece. "By the way, nice outfit. It was formally your mother's, correct?"

"Dogma said it was urgent." Tanya spat with a clam tone, ignoring the rancorous compliment to her clothes. "But despite my knowing differently," She sat at the table, "I decided to humor you." Tanya folded her arms, clenching her biceps in order to keep her itchy hands restrained. "Now you are going to tell me why you asked me here," Her eyes contorted into a narrow slit, "Or can I just dump your ass in the middle of space."

Kashjeen chuckled mockingly, shaking his head with feigned disappointment. "When did you become so cruel, Tanya?" He cooed.

"12 years ago when you killed my parents, and two years ago when Mace killed Jango." She answered impassively. But her finger bounced rapidly, stating her resentment toward the question.

"Ah…" Kashjeen breathed with a sardonic smile, "Yes. Quite a shame those deaths were." He lightly chuckled. Tanya's left ear twitched violently. Kashjeen leaned on his good elbow and hand, gazing to Alliahnna mockingly, "I'm almost glad I was absent most of your life. You're a beacon of death." He purred. "Everyone who comes into contact with you dies." He pointed an accusing finger, "And one day your master, and all of your Jedi friends – your Master - will die. In the end the responsibility will rest on your shoulders." Tanya narrowed her eyes. Her ears folded back. Her nails pierced into her arm.

**(5)(5)(5)**

"_Someone should get down there!" _Palpatine urged desperately. "_Tanya could leap for his throat any moment!_"

"_Chancellor,_" Yoda interjected, "_Wait a moment, we must._"

Palpatine shook his head, confused by the Grand Master's advice. "_Master Yoda is correct._" Windu agreed, earning a shock glance from both Organa and Palpatine. "_If Tanya wanted to kill him, she would have done so._"

"Then what is she doing?" Senator Farr asked, narrowing his sights. "What is she waiting for?"

"Tanya said all the rage she felt towards him had dissipated." Luminara reiterated thoughtfully. She looked to the Senator ominously. "Perhaps she is trying to confirm that."

**(5)(5)(5)**

Tanya took in a deep breath, feeling her muscles loosen as she composed herself for a moment. When her mind cleared, she shrugged her shoulders care freely, "Comes with the territory." She decreed in a raspy tone. Kashjeen's brow twitched. "From the moment we take our first breath, Death forever lingers over our heads. He sets a timer declaring the years, months, minutes, and seconds we are allowed to live. Once the timer runs out, that is when we die." As a Bounty Hunter, Tanya has felt that very same timer over her head. On more than one occasion she has sensed her time dwindle rapidly with every close call. It excited and terrified her at the same time. "The time for my parents and Jango ran out." Her eyes sharpened, gleaming hatefully. But neither of their deaths is my doing." She declared. "You murdered my parents in cold blood, and attempted to murder me. And for what? Some title which doesn't mean dirt to anyone in the real world besides a paycheck?"

"Not just the title." Kashjeen chuckled darkly. "The power as well." Tanya furrowed her brow. "Those who serve closely with Lady Milan also attain power almost equal to hers." He ran his tongue lovingly over his teeth. "I ruled Aquatis from behind the scenes." Tanya lowered her head, hiding her face beyond her hair. "But my power was forever in jeopardy so long as you were still alive." Tiny grunts rumbled from Tanya's throat. Her shoulders bounced choppily. Soon her body trembled as the grunts increased into low chuckles. A dark smile crept along her twitching lips. The chuckled rose into a cackle. Kashjeen gaped in bewilderment, wondering why she was laughing. Tanya startled him when she threw her head back, erupting in malevolent laughter. "You find me funny?" Kashjeen growled.

Tanya shook her head, whipping her hair about. "I'm not laughing because you're funny! I'm laughing because you're pathetic!"

"WHAT?"

**(5)(5)(5)**

Obi-Wan stroked his beard with an amused smile. "It would appear the situation has changed."

Organa scratched the side of sweaty head. "_I had no idea she could laugh like that._"

"_She can._" Windu chuckled, humored by his Padawan. "_I actually find it amusing_"

**(5)(5)(5)**

Tanya pushed up on the table, leaning in so Kashjeen could see the derisive gleam. "The power you imagine is nothing more than an illusion! A FANTASY!" She spat. "Those with a title and no hand for combat are nothing more than figure heads with a price on their heads!" Thank the force Jar-Jar, Padme, and Papanoida weren't around. But somehow she felt an uneasy chill running down her spine like she had just offended someone. "The only ones with _REAL_ power are those with a gun or knife in their hand!" A bloodthirsty grin displayed. "And even then you were too incompetent."

Kashjeen slammed a fist into the table, creating a dent. "I KILLED YOUR PARENTS WITH EASE!"

"AND YET YOU COULDN'T KILL A FOUR YEAR!" She howled back. "EVEN 12 YEARS LATER YOU STILL GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!" She held up three fingers, "THREE…TIMES!"

"Fourth time's the charm in my book!" Kashjeen flipped the table out of his way. Tanya leapt from her chair and backed away. "You should have kept that saber!" He growled, trudging forward.

"Why?" Tanya gazed unimpressively. "You're no threat to me." Kashjeen launched a fist. Using her hand to guide the fist, Tanya weaved to the side. She then raised an elbow and thrust it, cracking Kashjeen's nose on contact. Kashjeen howled in pain, holding the nose tenderly. Blood drizzled from the nostrils. "You see, Kashjeen," Tanya removed some hair from her face, "I've spent the last 12 years of my life training with Jango, fighting older and more skilled people, and killing all – old and young - who crossed my path." She patted her elbow, subsiding the ebbing throb, "Meanwhile you've been sitting comfortably in a fluffy chair, growing soft and slow." Kashjeen hissed, spitting blood from his lips. He moved for her. Tanya stepped forward and unleashed a hard kick to the right side of his head, slamming him into the wall. "And being with the Knights does make you my equal. It makes you a slot filler!" Kashjeen left an imprint as he fell to the ground. "I earned my place. I reserve all rights to the title in which I've been bestowed! And I have the brute force and skill to back up my claims!" She stomped a foot into his face, smashing it in. "You're nothing more than a feather in somebodies cap!" Using the force, Tanya levitated Kashjeen six feet from the floor. She slowly curled her fingers in, clenching his throat. "I could kill you right now. I could cut you into pieces or grind your bones into dust, and have someone throw you in space!" Kashjeen gargled, gasping for air. His hand and nub pried at the invisible force gripping his throat. "But I'm afraid death is too good for you." She whipped her arm, throwing him into the wall. "I want you to rot in jail. I want to watch as you are haunted by the murders of your past, and writhe in the knowledge," She pointed a thumb to herself, "That it was your niece who brought you to the brink of insanity!" Kashjeen, unable to remain awake any longer, fell to the side, falling unconscious. "And above all I want you to be beaten within an inch of your life by the inmates." She whipped around for the door, "Just so it can sink in as to how powerless you truly are." Kashjeen groaned dazedly under his breath. Unbeknownst to Tanya, a lone tear fell from his eye.

As she exited the cell, Tanya felt the heavy veil be lifted from her shoulders. The tension in her mind eased. The pain in her heart subsided. "I guess I can move on now." She smiled. She jerked her head, flipping her hair back, then grinned to the camera. She waved happily. "Hope you enjoyed the show."

**(5)(5)(5)**

Immediately Obi-Wan killed the feed. The masters and senators all cleared their throats nervously like caught children. Well…Yoda and Windu were laughing. "How did she do that?" Farr asked in amazement.

"I'd like to know when she figured it out!" Luminara gasped.

On cue, three consecutive beeps came to the briefing room holoprojector. Answering the call, Tanya appeared on screen, leaning against the cell hall wall, grinning impishly. "_In case you're wondering, I heard the camera's move_." Farr and Luminara gaped in disbelief. "_Was I convincing?"_ Obi-Wan stroked his beard, hiding his embarrassment at being caught in his curiosity. Tanya took their silence as a yes. "_Hello Master._"

"_Hello._" Windu laughed. "_Hope you enjoyed yourself._"

"_Nah. It was boring!_"

"_The mission or Kashjeen?_"

"_The mission was great. Kashjeen was boring._"

"_I see._" He hummed skeptically.

"_Well, I'm going to go check on Jar-Jar and Padme. Later._" The call ended.

Farr massaged the side of his head pensively. "_She's an odd one._"

"_That she is._" Windu remarked proudly.

**More to come next chapter. Later!**


	24. Grievous Proceedings

**Grievous**

**Proceedings**

**Alright! Alright! I'll continue. LOL**

Descending to the landing pad of the Rodian palace, the republic transport cruiser was gently docked, so not to rattle the precious cargo inside. Lolo, and a few other Rodian attendants to Senator Farr, came out to greet the returning ship.

Worried expression spread across the crowd as Senator Farr and the Jedi emerged with Padme and Jar-Jar on stretchers. "What happened?" Lolo panicked.

"We shall explain later." Farr answered hurriedly. "Right now they must be taken to the infirmary." He urged. "They need plenty of citrus fruit and water."

"Right!" Lolo waved a hand, summoning two aides for each stretcher. "Get them inside! Hurry!" Lolo and the aides rushed inside. In the meantime, another aide ran for the kitchen, hoping they had the proper fruit needed.

Luminara and Obi-Wan bowed their heads in gratitude to the Rodian Senator. Not that they needed too. Farr was more than happy to aide them. "One more matter: Where is the Viceroy?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The three glanced to the cruiser. "UNHAND ME!" Gunray hissed, struggling against Tanya's iron grip.

"Asked and answered." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You barbaric heathen! You're pinching my wrists!"

Tanya shifted her wrists, twisted the Viceroy's wrists sharply. "KEEP IT UP PRINCESS AND I'LL BREAK 'EM!"

"LET GO!"

"FINE!" Tanya kicked a boot to his butt, launching him into a face plant into the metal landing pad. "Oopsy." She grinned impishly, wriggling her fingers. "My bad." Gunray groaned dazedly, hearing birds circle his head. Tanya's boots plowed into his back as she jumped down. "Sooo sorry." She crooned cynically. "1 didn't see you there." She marched forward, stepping on his head.

"Ugh…" The Viceroy groaned dazedly. Hailster, Cody, and Slick emerged from the cruiser, scooping up the Viceroy. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't tempt me." Tanya warned ominously.

"Grah…" He growled, wrenching at Hailster and Slick. "It is against the Code of War to torture prisoners."

"Accidents and clumsiness aren't torture." Tanya boasted proudly. "Just unfortunate circumstances."

"You don't know how lucky you are the tables aren't turned!"

Tanya got close to the Viceroy's face, allowing her to see the sharp daggers in her eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are to be alive right now!" She glowered, half of her face shadowed by a hue, "Were it up to me, I'd kill you where you stand." She shrugged, "But seeing as its not," She shooed a hand, "I'll get over it." She grasped his jaw roughly, forcing him to pay attention, and narrowed her eyes, "But I highly recommend you pray you're never left alone with me." Her other hand, contorted like a demons claw, sparked with static. "I'm still a little pissed about Jar-Jar and Padme."

A hand to her shoulder subdued Tanya's temperament. "Gentlemen," Luminara interjected, "Escort the Viceroy to his chambers before _another unfortunate circumstance_ befalls him."

"Yes sir." The three guided him along.

Tanya watched him like a hawk skulking its prey. "For the record he is correct." Luminara interrupted her violent train of thought. "It is against policy to torture or mar a prisoner."

Tanya gaped sadly. Her ears drooped. "Really?" She whimpered. Groaning gruffly, she pouted with her arms folded. "The republic grows more and more dull with its politics every day." She shrugged her hands in bother, "I'm starting to miss the freedom of bounty hunting. Being allowed to avoid the use of proper channels, questioning rats in any fashion I choose, and above all being permitted to utilize torture for undesirable characters."

"Undesirable meaning Gunray?" Obi-wan questioned humorously. Tanya puffed her cheeks and nodded. "Well consider this part of your political training." Tanya raised a troubled brow. "Sometimes you deal the biggest blow with words rather than violence."

"No disrespect, Master Kenobi," Tanya twitched her ears in bother, "I'm all for a good insult, but I find a knife to the heart shuts a person up much faster."

"True." Obi-Wan agreed, bothered by her blood thirsty habits. "But I am confident your way of thinking will be changed."

"50 credits say you're wrong." She challenged.

Obi-Wan may have been against gambling, but after having Anakin as a Padawan he learned it is best to win by playing their game. "50 credits say I am right."

Tanya grinned hungrily. "You have yourself a bargain." The two shook on it.

"There you all are!" A sophistacted British voice shouted. "We've been looking everywhere for familiar faces!" The Jedi and Farr glanced over to a door leading to antoher sector of a castle. A gold colored service droid and a white and blue astromech came hobbling out. "I told you they would return for us R2." The golden droid assured his short frined. The atsromech, R2, beeped in skepticism. "Oh they did not forget us! And I shall prove it. Oh." The golden dorid halted in front of Tanya, who gawked at him in bewilderment. "Hello? I don't beelive we've met. Are you one of the serving wenches of this establishment?" Obi-Wan, Farr, and Luminara scoffed, stifling thei laughter.

Tanya's ear twitched. A vein pulsated in her forehead. "What the Hell did you just call me?" She ignited her saber, bringing the tip close to his eye. "DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO SCRAP, DROID!"

"OH DEAR!" The golden droid backed away behind R2. "She's going to kill me!" R2 beeped in elation. "What do you eman it will be a load off your shoulders? You don't have shoudlers."

"Who the heck is this?" Tanya spat to the masters and Farr. "Please say no one so I may scrap him!" She strenched the saber to his face. The droid cried out, backing further away.

"Sory to disappoint you," Obi-Wan chuckled, lowering her hand, "But I'm afraid these two are C3-PO and R2-D2 – Close friends of Anakin and Padme."

"AWWW!" Tanya whined. SHetahing her saber, she hissed to the ground. "And here I was hoping to turn his head into a fish bowl."

"You are quite barbaric!" 3-PO roared.

"You're not the first to say so, tin-can!"

"TIN-CAN? How are you madam! I am a highly sophisticated service droid, fluent in over 1000 languages-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Tanya shooed her hand. "Goodie for you, tell someone who cares!"

"Well I never!"

"Good! Cause neither would I!"

"Alright, that's enough." Obi-Wan guided Tanya along. "We have other matters to attend."

Tanya twisted around, leaning over his arm, "And to correct you, we didn't even realize we forgot you!"

3-PO's center cracked in disbelief. R2 beeped snidely, saying, "Told you so."

**[(+)]**

Whilst anger filled commotion erupted from the palace above, the crystal yet murky waters below too shared the same shadow of evil and malice. For as the unique fish swam about their merry way, the sounds of whirling engines echoed from a distance.

Down far below, deep within the water surrounding the palace, several submarines swam through the mossy creature filled water, taking care to stay within the shadows. The three submarines dove further down, coming to caverns leading under the palace.

The caverns served as a sort of irrigation canal which kept the palace, and many other structures, balanced and leveled. Just above the underwater caverns were old catacombs constructed as secret exits in cases of absolute emergency. WHil providing frsh water to structures, the caverns also served as back entrances. Over the years, Rodian's slowly began to forget about the old tunnels. Rodia hadn't been attacked in quite some time for them to keep them in mind. Unfortunately for them, others did not feel the same way.

Inside the main submarine, Greivous sat in his commander's chair, marveling at the smooth sialing through the large mote, and relishing in the easy infiltration. Dsiplayed on the control panel was a map. Many were known to get lost in those old tunnels. Greivous did not intend be amongst those many. "Stay on course." He demanded. "If we get lost down here, I will personally rend you all to pieces myself."

"Roger, roger."

Leaning forward, Grievous activated the holonet, contacting Count Dooku. "My Lord," He bowed his head, "Infiltration was a success." He purred, patting himself on the back. "As we speak we near the old catacombs."

"_Good._" Dooku nodded, commending his general. "_Contact me when you have made base. I must tend to other matters._"

"Yes, My Lord."

**[(+)]**

At the request of Senator Farr, the Council of Rodia gathered into the Grand Hall. A massive room constructed similarly to a throne room, but appeared as a court room. Bleacher seats on the sdies for conflicting parties, podiums for the pleading parties to speak at, and a table for the council to pass its final judgement.

Per request of Gunray, as is his right to do so, the spineless Neimoidian contacted his colleague, Lott Dod, to help represent him and prove his innocence. Senator Farr, with Luminara as his legal partner, stood against the Neimoidian, prepared to present his case to the Rodian council. Cody, Hialster, and Slick remained by the door, arms folded sternly.

Obi-Wan and Tanya sat off in the bleachers, with Sib Canay and Mar Tuuk – Dod's personal assistants - across the way, anxiously awaiting the proceedings. "Hmmhmm…" Tanya shuddered. "And I thought Mace's displeased glares were tense."

"This hearing will now proceed!" The Prime Minister announced, bringing all to order. "Senator Farr of Rodia vs. Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation." The two politicians exchanged competitive glances. "It has been requested, if charges be proven true, our contract with the Trade Federation be severed, and the Viceroy be detained." Gunray and Dod narrowed Tanya's tail wagged excitedly. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath at her. "Viceroy – you have been accused of kidnapping and attempted murder of Republic officials and crimes against the Republic. Senator Farr, as the plaintiff, you have the floor first."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." Farr bowed.

Lott Dod cleared his throat loudly, "That will not be necessary, Prime Minister." He announced. Gunray surreptitiously grinned. Luminara, Farr, Obi-Wan, and Tanya all raised curious brows. Dod placed a hand to the Viceroy's shoulder. "The Viceroy and I have come to a decision in which we both agree." Canay and Tuuk inwardly smirked as well. "The Viceroy would like to plead guilty to the charges against him, and sever the contract in which her forged."

"WHAT?!" Tanya gasped.

"WHAT?!" Farr howled. Obi-Wan and Luminara's jaws hit the floor. Cody. Slick, and Hailster gawked in disbelief as well.

Tanya tugged Obi-Wan down so she could have his ear, "What's going on here?" She shrieked in a hushed tone. "I thought for sure Gunray would try to lie to prove his innocence."

"As did I." Obi-Wan admitted animatedly, running his fingers down his beard. "Even if it were a wise decision, Neimoidians would never permit such a defeat."

"For a Neimoidian that's a 100% guarantee." Tanya narrowed her eyes, growling rabidly. She looked between Dod and the Viceroy, watching their mouths move. Regardless if it were a strategy or a moment of desperation, one word came to Taya's mind. "Insincerity…" She mumbled.

"The Trade Federation, in spirit, has always remained neutral – indifferent – in this war." Dod pleaded to the council. "The Viceroy – though a valued partner and friend – allied us with the Confederacy against our volition, and threatened the lives of two of the most respected republic officials."

Tanya gnawed her canines into her lip, drawing a small tirckle of blood. "He's lying through his teeth!" She grlowed rabidly. Her eyes slit like a hungry predator's. "He doesn't give two licks about Padme and Jar-Jar!" She reached for her saber.

"Control yourself." Obi-Wan touched a hand to her back and hand, and leaned to her ear, "I understand your rage, but attacking may only worsen the situation." Tanya's pent up rage swelled within her, swirling as her blood boiled past its limit. Sparks of lightning snaked around her cleched hands.

"The Viceroy became greedy, selfish," Dod proceeded, "And must be made to pay for his actions." He touched a hand to his heart, "So I move that he be detained, and your bargain once struck be nulled." He joined his hands, symbolizing harmony, "And maybe our planet can return to the neutrality we swore long ago."

The high council huddled, talking amongst themselves. Dod and the Viceroy spoke amongst themselves as well. Small snickers were caught at split seconds. Farr and Luminara glanced to Obi-Wan and Tanya, shrugging their shoulders and hands in search for answers. To their displeasure, Tanya and Obi-Wan were just as confused.

Tanya leaned over the edge of the bleachers, her tail wriggling widly. She motiiend her hand frantically, summoning Lumianra and Farr to the side. The two meandered with urgency. "Please tell me neither of you are buying this!" She snarled quietly. "Because your council seems to be looking at price tags for this cheap façade."

"We do not." Farr assured her. "But I will not deny he is convincing."

"If you could sense what I could, you'd be thinking differently!"

"What do you sense, Tanya?" Luminara asked.

"Those two have been lying since they took the stand!" Tanya rasped.

"Why would they, though?" Farr asked skeptically. "What could they possibly gain?"

"Another lie." Oni-Wan rumbled ominously.

"We have reached a decision!" The Prime Minister announced, silencing the perturbed mutters. "After careful discussion, we the council of Rodia decree Viceroy Nute Gunray be detained for further questioning at a later time."

"FURTHER QUESTIONING?!" Alliahnna bellowed in outrage. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Obi-Wan pulled on her shoulders, urging her to sit. "They just agreed and admitted HE," She stressed pointing to Gunray, "Committed crimes against the Republic!" Her eyes narrowed into sharp slits, "_AND_ TREID TO KILL PADME AND JAR-JAR!" Her canines sharpened at a slight point. "Why on Rodia would he need to be questioned further? Take him to the shooting range!"

"TANYA!" Luminara scolded her. "Mind you place!" Tanya continued to hiss defiantly to the council, demanding they give her a good excuse.

"If the Viceroy had decided to plead innocent and allowed the trail to proceed," The Prime Minister began calmly, hoping Tanya would follow his lead, "Then his punishment would have been death." The Viceroy shuddered. "But because the Viceroy admits to his crimes, he will be questioned and then an appropriate punishment will be decided." The Prime Minister hammered his gavel on the table, finalizing their ruling. "So decrees the council of Rodia." He rumbled. Tanya growled in defeat and took her seat. Obi-Wan patted her shoulder. "Take the Viceroy to a holding cell until further notice."

The Viceroy and Dod nodded in confirmation to each other. Rodian guards placed cuffs to his wrists and escorted him for the exit. Tuuk and Canay dismissed themselves from the bench, follwoing after Dod as he trailed after Gunray.

Tanya and Obi-Wan stepped down from the bench, meandering for Farr and Luminara. Viceroy may have been assured, but the four all felt a sense of defeat. Cody, Slick, and Hailster removed themselves from the door, going to the side of the Jedi.

"Perhaps we should have informed you of a courtesy in a hearing!" Luminrad ranted in reprimand to Tanya. "You do not lash out verbally or physically. Least of all to those of high social standing."

"Dually noted." Tanya snapped. "But their high social standing can bite my tail!" The masters expected that sort of response from Tanya. She's made it abundantly clear as to her feelings of titles and those who haven't truly earned them. "Senator Farr," Tanya raised her hands, "No disrespect, but this entire proceeding stinks! And not because the Trade Federation's still in the room!"

"In her unique way," Luminara partially scolded Tanya for her wording, "Tanya is correct. The Viceroy and Senator Dod gave up far too easily." She tapped her chin. "Something must be wrong."

"I am inclined to agree." Farr retorted, saddened by his lack of faith in his planets justice system. "But there is nothing I can do. The council's decision is final."

Tanya grinded his teeth, hissing in frustration. Gazing to the door, she watched as Gunray and Dod sniggered while disappearing beyond the door. "Why don't we question him ourselves?" Tanya suggested eagerly. "You guys could use a mind trick and-"

"Our laws forbid it." Farr interrupted abruptly. "None may consort with prisoners unless representing them or granted permission."

"Senator Dod is serving as the Viceroy's representation." Obi-Wan concluded bitterly. "And I sincerely doubt they will permit us to question."

"GRR!" Tanya punched her palm. "I should have thrown him off the cliff when I had the chance!" She snarled. Her body trembled as she struggled to control her rage. "You don't need to be a Jedi to hear the insincerity in their words! BY THE GODS THIS STINGS!"

"Then it is time we sting back." Obi-Wan hummed.

"What do you mean?"

"It is time we ascertain the reason for their pretense."

"But you heard Farr. We can't question him." Tanya reminded him heatedly.

Obi-Wan erected a finger, reminding her to be patient. "Remember how I said words can be used as weapons?" He taunted her with the money, proving his point. "In their own way they are double edged swords…" He winked, "Especially when heard unbeknownst." Tanya's eyes widened in shock. This was a devious plan. And it made Tanya smile.

"Slick," She hailed, "Let's go." She ran for the door. Without a word of protest, Slick ran after her.

"General," Cody approached, "Where is she going?"

"To gain us some insight."

**Next chapter already posted. Enjoy**


	25. Words vs swords

**Words vs. swords**

**Actions may speak louder than words. But actions are temporary. Words last for a life time**

**[(+)]**

The catacombs were constructed like an inner sanctum or sanctuary. Caves carved out into arches leading deeper into the mysterious cave system. Pools of water, rippling by drips from the stalagmites, were darkened, cold, likely leading to the outside…or somewhere else.

A base had been established. 10 typical B1 droids and 10 Commando droids emerged from the submarines, downloading schematics of the inner sanctum, and scouting the area for any uninvited guests. Meanwhile Grievous adjourned to his holoprojector, contacting Dooku with his status. "We have just established base, My Lord. What is the plan from here?"

"_As we speak, the Viceroy is being escorted to the holding cells to be detained. As of yet he is not a ward of the republic._" He furrowed his brow sternly, "_You must retrieve him before that can happen._"

"What makes you so sure?" Grievous challenged with the utmost respect. "Maybe the Rodian will keep him. Put him to death."

"_The people of Rodia may 'permit' the death penalty,_" A sinister grin crawled across his face, "_But their conscience will never allow them to execute it._"

"Understood." Grievous bowed his head. The Count ended the conversation. "Let us get this operation underway." He commanded. "Our main objective is the prison." One of the Commando droids handed him a projector with a map of the underground tunnels. "I will journey to the Viceroy. The rest of you alert the other squads and take your places. Await my command."

**[(+)]**

Dod, Tuuk, and Canay trailing closely behind, Gunray cooperatively sauntered down the large hallway. His cuffed hands swayed listlessly left to right. Dod continuously watched the Viceroy and the large arching windows. Guards standing watch at the doors leading to the holding cells snapped to attention and saluted. Graciously they opened the doors, allowing the Viceroy and his companions to pass through.

The hall was decorated by a velvet red carpet. Stone statues of Rodians built to the size of obelisks lined the carpet, traveling down the hallway, each parted by a few feet. The large arching windows nearest the ceiling had a platform protruding from the wall. Plants decorated them.

Peering around a corner, Tanya and Slick hissed in failure as the Viceroy vanished beyond the large doors. Taking two steps to the sides of the door and facing forward, the guard returned to their duty. "Figures there would be guards." Tanya snarled. She and Slick ducked behind the wall. "Guards who actually do their job." She disparaged. "Never thought I'd see the day." Such acts did not exist in prison. Guards only served their purpose unless paid in three times the full amount. Tanya growled, puffing her bangs impatiently. She placed her back to the wall, tail swishing side to side. "Ironic though it may sound," She hissed gruffly, "Guards who take their job seriously aggravate me." She narrowed her gaze to the side, envisioning hostilely the reaction the guards would take should they approach. "Denial if we ask, or forceful removal should we push through?" Her tail's wagging increased. "Either one will excite me, but not grant the goal we must achieve."

"What's the plan now?" Slick asked in defeat. Tanya hummed, massaging her chin pensively. They needed to get inside that prison area without rousing the guards. But how? "There's no way they'll let us in." Tanya ran her eyes over the hall, searching for an alternate route. "At least not without the proper admission."

"Then we'll need to gain our own admission." Tanya chortled. Her sights were set upon the upper arch windows. The sun shined through them, gracing the halls with a warm light and fresh air. She followed the windows, and discovered they crossed over into the holding area. "I always did hate the front door."

Before Slick could ask what she meant, Tanya pushed from the wall and as fast as she could. Jumping she gripped onto one of the statues, and climbed up. She grabbed hold of the ledge and crawled on. As a precaution, Tanya plastered her back to the head of the Rodian statue. Poking her head around, she found the Rodians had not noticed her ascent. She motioned a hand to Slick, urging him to follow.

Without a word of protest, Slick darted for the statue and climbed as fast as he could. As he reached the shoulder, the doors to the prison area opened. The guards escorting Gunray had returned. Slick expedited his pace. Tanya reached out and pulled him up. Both cowered behind the statue. The two guards meandered by, not turning so much as a head.

"Guess that means the Viceroy's been put in his cage." Tanya assumed, cautious of how loud she spoke.

"Then we should hurry." Slick urged, crawling for the window. "Negotiations may be getting underway between them."

"There's nothing to negotiate." Tanya grumbled ominously. "If I'm right, those two money mongers already have a plan set in motion."

**[(+)]**

The guard gingerly placed Gunray into his cell, casting up the Ray Shield so he could not escape. Dod thanked them for their hospitality. They did not deserve it. The guards were inclined to agree. But due to courtesy and ethics they could not comment hostilely. So without another word or desire to remain for another second, the guards gathered themselves and exited.

Gunray sat himself on the bench bolted to the wall, grumbling heatedly under his breath as his brow bounced. Impatiently he tapped on his bicep, and stamped his foot as well. Dod hummed pensively, running his finger along his chin. Tuuk and Canay paced from one end of the jail to the other, keeping their eyes to the ground.

"How much longer does he intend to make me wait?" Gunray barked.

"Not for much longer." Dod assured him. From up above, on the ledge by the window, Tanya and Slick crawled on their stomachs, peering over the edge. "He should be here fairly short." Tanya and Slick both exchanged curious glances. Who was this _he _Dod was talking about? And why was he showing up?

Gunray snorted venomously, "I'm surprised he did not arrive while that inane trial went on." He gripped his arm, curling his filed finger nails into his robes. "Even with that child's interference, he should have been here before us!"

Tanya growled under her breath, furrowing her ears back sharply. She narrowed her eyes gruffly, wishing her Jedi abilities allowed her to read minds rather than emotions and faces. But for right now the fact that she and Slick discovered there was a purpose behind that act in the Hall was a reward worthy of 100,000 credits.

"Hm…" Tanya hummed, watching Slick bring out his holoprojector. "What's that for?" She whispered close to the ground.

"These do more than just communicate." Slick boasted. He pressed a button. A red light flickered on and off. "Now all we do is listen."

"Maybe we can get others to listen in." Tanya tapped her comlink, only to receive muffled static. She tapped it again, wondering if her hearing was playing tricks. "Slick?" She chimed. "Am I going crazy or…"

"We're being jammed." He gasped.

"This day just keeps getting interesting." Tanya hummed pensively.

"The catacombs are long and treacherous." Dod coaxed Gunray in ease. _Catacombs? _Slick questioned mentally. "I am sure-" Dod was interrupted by four powerful knocks on the tiled marble floor. Tuuk and Canay, feeling the knocks, were startled backwards, scrambling to the wall. The tile came loose, breaking from the plaster. Eight more around the one were broken off next. Tanya and Slick leaned further over the ledge, their curiosity pulling them closer. One by one the tiles were removed, revealing a cave tunnel. A droid like hand grappled to the edge. Tanya's tail sprang up. Loud, hollowed groans erupted from the newly created hole as a massive droid pulled himself from the tunnel.

"GET DOWN!" Slick panicked in a whisper, pushing Tanya's head down.

"Why?" She hissed. "It's just a droid."

"That's no ordinary droid." Slick's voice trembled. "That's General Grievous."

Tanya's eyes widened, "That's Grievous?" Ahsoka told Tanya about Grievous when she and Anakin returned from rescuing R2. "He's a lot less impressive in person."

"Impressive or not, he's one of Dooku's top lieutenants."

Tanya's ears flared at Dooku's name. "Like Ventress?"

"Yeah. Only there's a discrepancy between which is considered more dangerous." Slick leaned in, lowering his voice even more. "They say he's even killed Jedi Masters."

Tanya inadvertently swallowed a nervous lump. She had the unfortunate pleasure of facing Ventress and Dooku. The first which she lost, the second she didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Now there is another general of the Confederacy…and he's killed masters. "Two Generals. Both skilled." Tanya assessed, feeling her nerves rattle. "Both work under Dooku. But no one can judge which is better." Tanya's hand subconsciously touched her saber. She gritted her teeth, fuming at the mouth. "Suddenly I feel outclassed." Her tongue ran over her lips lovingly, grinning like a madman (girl). "It makes my fingers itch." She purred.

"Pardon the wait." Grievous apologized sardonically. "I missed my turn."

"Save the apologies for your wife!" Gunray hissed. Not that Grievous had a wife. "Do you realize how long I have been waiting?"

Grievous punched his fist into the wall, breaking some of it away. Tanya touched her shoulder tenderly, feeling the wall's pain. "I hope you realize," Grievous growled, "Count Dooku asked me to bring you back alive." Grievous grounded the rubble from the wall in his palm, "He never said in one piece." Gunray gulped hard, backing away from the wall.

"Now, now, gentlemen," Dod intervened, gently coaxing the General back. "There's no need for violence. Not when we're about to fool the Rodians and republic right under their noses." Gunray, Tuuk, Canay, and Grievous chuckled in triumph. To all appearances the people of Rodia and the Jedi were unaware of their presence. Two were the exception. "Are things ready?" Dod asked.

"The submarines are prepped and ready." He pointed to the tunnel, and the blinking red lights, "All you need do if follow the markers." Gunray sniggered victoriously. All was coming into place. "By the time the Rodians realize you're gone, you'll be halfway to Serenno."

"Good." Gunray purred. "Now get me out of here." Tuuk produced a special all access pass key card. Handing it to Dod they sniggered, feeling their victory close at hand. Grievous moved for the door and downed the ray shield.

"Just leave the rest to us." Dod insisted. "We'll leave, claim ignorance, and state we had nothing to do with this." He chuckled. "Not that they'll be able to prove it otherwise."

"That's what he thinks." Slick boasted, ending the recording. He started to crawl backwards for the window, when Tanya slapped a hand to his arm. "What?"

"We have to do something." She urged.

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" She panicked. "But if Gunray gets away, even with this video, we may never find him again."

"Did you forget about Grievous?" Slick pleaded. "Not to doubt you, but you don't stand a chance against him."

"I don't need to stand a chance." She assured, locking her sights onto the Neimoidians and Grievous. "We just need to keep them from escaping." The tunnel – the path to an infinite system of tunnels and dead ends - was their means of escape and disappearance. _Hm…_Their only means of escape. "Do you have a thermal grenade?"

"Yeah…" Slick answered cautiously. "Why?"

"Hand it over."

"But-"

"Slick! We are running out of time!"

Slick scrambled and handed her the grenade. "You're not really going to blow them up are you?"

"Can't conversate with the dead." She stated, setting the grenade to blow.

Slick backed away in caution. "Then…"

"The main threat…" She rose to her feet, "IS THE ESCAPE!" She chucked the grenade.

"What!" Grievous shouted.

All heads shot up to Tanya, missing the grenade as it fell into the tunnel. "CORUSCANT SCORES!" She cheered

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Dod roared.

"You have more explosive issues to worry about." Tanya snickered. She and Slick stepped outside the window and grabbed onto something.

Dod opened his mouth to demand an explanation. The thermal grenade blew, erupting smoke and mountains of rubble from the hole. The Neimoidians and Grievous were gusted back from the aftershock.

**[(+)]**

The guards outside the door heard a loud howl of something booming come from behind the door. "What was that?" One of them asked.

**[(+)]**

In the Grand Hall, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Cody, and Hailster remained with Farr, anxiously waiting for Tanya to return. A sudden vibration under their feet, and an aftershock boom interrupted their train of thought.

"What was that?" Farr asked.

"I think Tanya discovered what she was looking for." Obi-Wan grumbled, now officially disturbed.

Cody and Hailster tapped their comlinks. "Sir," Cody beckoned dismally, "We can't reach the commander. We're being jammed." Luminara raised a brow.

"Hailster, stay with Master Unduli." Obi-Wan ordered. "Cody with me!" The two rushed out of the Grand Hall.

"Senator," Luminara addressed Farr somberly, "I suggest you persuade your colleagues to remain here."

**[(+)]**

When the dust cleared from the blown tunnel, Grievous snarled venomously. The tunnel was completely caved in. Tanya and Slick peered over the edge. They clapped congratulatory hands, sensing victory in their pockets. "That's republic two, Trade Federation and confederacy zero."

"You're going to pay for this, child!" Gunray swore. "Your first mistake in the Grand Hall I allowed to slide. But this will cost you dearly."

"Remind me to be scared later." Tanya challenged.

The doors to the holding area opened. The two guards outside ran in, aiming their rifles to the General. "DON'T MOVE!"

"You're under arrest!"

Grievous chuckled. Reaching behind his back and drew a lightsaber. Tanya's eyes flared. "FREEZE!" Grievous charged.

"DON'T MOVE!" Grievous was upon them. Tanya ignited her saber, gave the recording to Slick, and jumped. Grievous brought his saber down. Tanya's saber caught his, saving the guards.

Tanya spread her feet, digging her boots in to the marble floors as hard as she could. The General's strength was a heavier than Ventress', plus he was taller. He was a force to be reckoned with. Tanya's hands began to itch excitedly again.

The guards aimed. Grievous laughed. He removed one hand and drew another saber. Tanya gasped in shock. Breaking one hand away, she summoned all her strength and force pushed Grievous back. He only moved five feet. Tanya coughed, bringing air back into her.

"This is private Armio!" One of the guards shouted into his comlink. "I need backup at the holding cell!" Nothing but static. "HELLO?"

"We're being jammed." Tanya alerted him. "Listen!" She snapped to the guards. "One of you alert the others, the other get to the hospital wing! We may have a separatist invasion!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two Rodian guards dashed out of the prison area.

"Let them alert all they wish to involve," Gunray dared her smugly, "These Rodian's do not stand a chance!"

"You let me worry about that!" Tanya spat. "In the meantime, Senator Dod, you may wish to revise your alibi." She teased harshly. Pointing to Slick, the Sergeant displayed a holoprojector. Dod hissed horror. "Once the Republic gets ahold of that the entire Trade Federation will fall down the shitter along with the good Viceroy." Dod growled like a rabid dog, clenching his fist. Tanya laughed. She handed it to Slick. "Slick, get it to Master Kenobi and step on it. Keep your eyes peeled."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to keep him back." She addressed Grievous. The droid laughed derisively. "You know he'll chase us, regardless of the recording."

"Sir…he…"

"Go Slick." That was all she had to say on the matter.

Slick wished to protest further. But the gleam in Tanya's eyes told him she would not be dissuaded. "Yes sir." Slick climbed out the window and ran along the ledge.

Grievous chuckled darkly. "So that's how you got in." He marveled. "Never expected a Jedi to think outside the box." He narrowed his eyes as Tanya gripped her saber tightly. Her hands pulsated, and her arms throbbed. _He's stronger than Ventress. But not faster. _She mentally analyzed. "But you and I both know you are more than a mere Jedi…Bounty Hunter."

Tanya grinned sinisterly, "Very perceptive." She chuckled. "Since I know the lap dogs of the confederacy aren't smart enough to figure it out, am I safe in assuming Count Dooku told you about me?"

"Indeed you are. Ventress has spoken of you as well, Tanya Fett. You've rubbed her the wrong way."

"I have that effect on people." She shot a glance to the fuming Neimoidians. "I've heard of you as well, General." She touched a hand to her chin, "Though I must say you're a lot shorter than I imagined you to be."

"Be careful, child," Grievous rumbled, "Your master is not here to save you."

"My master is on Coruscant." She stated firmly. "And I'm the last child that needs saving."

"Confidence!" Grievous laughed. "I like that." Tanya snorted in insult. Yet another Separatist who likes her.

Dod stepped in front of Grievous, frothing at the mouth. "I warn you child!" He rumbled forebodingly. "I don't know what you think you got on the projector, but know that it will not protect you." Tanya's tail jerked up. A subconscious grin snaked across her lips. "You know not the dangerous game you are playing!" Dod warned her ominously.

"Oh but I do." She chortled, grinning impishly, "And so far I'm in the lead."

"A recording, on top of blocking our escape?" Grievous hummed with intrigue. "Very clever of you." He purred. "Count Dooku was not over estimating when he mentioned your ingenuity." Tanya furrowed her brow, growling in the back of her throat. "But I'm afraid clever will not save you." Grievous flourished his two sabers. "You've just trapped yourself with me."

"Again, I don't need saving." Tanya took her stance. "I just need time."

"Time," He extinguished one saber, "Which you no longer have." Grabbing his comlink Grievous disabled the jammer. The static left Tanya's comlink. "All droids ADVANCE!"

**[(+)]**

Slick sprinted as fast as he could along the ledge, racing for a window which would bring him to the Grand Hall. Along the way he caught a glimpse of the hospital wing, and Rodian's rushing to remove Padme, Jar-Jar, and other patients.

Whirling engines tore through the air, prompting the Sergeant to halt. The sky was ripped through by droid fighter jets. In the water, submarines broke through the surface. "Damn…" He glanced back the way he just came, knowing in his gut what troubles lied ahead. "Tanya…"

**[(+)]**

In the grand hall, the large doors to the Grand Hall were blown off their hinges. Instinctively Hailster grabbed Senator Farr and ducked for cover. Luminara ignited her saber. B1 and B2 droids trudged in, unleashing volleys of laser bolts. The guards standing at their posts armed themselves and returned fire. The councilmen ducked to the ground. A couple guards escorted them to safety. Luminara deflected as many laser bolts as she could. The fire was heavy while guards were falling.

"This is General Unduli! Separatist invasion! Requesting Code 3 assistance at Rodian Palace! Send help now!"

"_En route!_"

"Hailster," Luminara addressed him sternly, "Cover me!"

"You got it!"

**[(+)]**

Obi-Wan and Cody rounded their fifth hallway, drawing to the halfway mark to the holding cell. Over the comlink he overheard Luminara requesting back up, confirming his suspicions with the earlier rumble.

As they rounded another corner, six commando droids appeared. Cody skidded and backed away behind the wall for cover. Obi-Wan ignited his saber. The droids opened fire.

"Well at least we know we're heading in the right direction." He quipped, blocking the bolts.

**[(+)]**

Debris fell from the ceiling. Tanya flinched, covering her head. Grievous encroached upon her. His two sabers came down. Tanya rolled out of the way. The saber carved deep into the marble. Tanya remained crouched to the ground, ready to pounce when he moves. "I'll give Ventress this much credit," She snarled, sweeping her tail over the dust covered marble, "She's a lot faster than you. But your strength out matches hers."

"This helps you how?" Grievous questioned.

"Ventress is built for agility – meaning she relies on weight shifting to keep balance and attack." She elucidated. "You're built for strength." She eyed his feet. "Meaning you rely on your feet to keep your balance and put force behind your attacks." Tanya ignited her saber. "So unless you have speed behind you, this isn't going to take long."

"You're right. It isn't." Grievous chuckled. "Because you're going to die here!"

Tanya extending a hand, and force pushed the four Neimoidians into one of the jail cells. The ray shield activated. "Stay put!" She charged for Grievous.

Tanya rounded the saber and axed down. Grievous blocked with one and thrust with the other. Tanya dodged to the side, feeling the heat brush past her stomach. One strike after the other Grievous and Tanya struck parried. Tanya's speed and flexibility made it a challenge for Grievous to injure her. But Grievous' strength weakened her muscles, tiring her out faster. Tanya back flipped, springing as Grievous struck for her feet. Landing on a knee she held her blade with the hilt up. Grievous' sabers collided, sliding Tanya six inches.

"Hm!" She winced. A sharp pain pierced her torso. _What?_ Grievous quickly drew one saber back, letting it grinding tauntingly against Tanya's. As Tanya's eyes remained on the saber. In the blink of an eye Grievous' foot collided with her chest, launching her next to the caved in hole. Tanya rolled onto her stomach, spitting up blood. Grievous' shadow loomed over her. She rolled away, watching his foot stomp where he head was. Tanya sprang back, keeping her distance. She hissed in pain when she leaned against one of the cells. _My ribs…they're burning…_

"You're slowing down, bounty hunter." Grievous mocked her. "Getting tired?"

"Nah." She twisted her body, working the curiously sore muscles. "Just giving you a small chance to prevail."

"Quite generous."

"Thank you." Tanya panted heavily, feeling her throbbing muscles ache, especially in her torso. _What's going on? _She avoided touching her ribs, not wanting to reveal the pain. _I thought I was cleared. _

**[(+)]**

The droid fighters circled the palace, firing on all exit bridges and landing pads in an attempt to trap the Rodian's in. From the rooftops of all buildings within range, Rodian's fired from heavy cannons, nicking and damaging all oncoming fighters.

From beyond the clouds, Republic fighters burst into the atmosphere. Without a moment's hesitation they opened fire, narrowing the playing field, giving Rodian's a window of opportunity for victory.

"General, this is Waxer!" One of the troopers announced. "Your back up is here!"

**[(+)]**

"Well done, Waxer!" Luminara commended, deflecting laser bolts at the same time.

The battle droids held their position in front of the door, relentlessly firing. The Rodian Guards put up a Hell of a fight. Ducking, covering, and shooting in sync to keep the droids from advancing.

Luminara, with the cover of the guards and Hailster, pushed through the onslaught of laser bolts. The droids began to focus their fire upon her, giving Hailster and the Guards an opening.

One by one the droids were shot down. Luminara sliced through their chest plates, cutting down the remaining droids, bringing an end to the fight.

"Is everyone alright?" Luminara beckoned.

"No major casualties." One of the guards announced, helping Farr from his hiding place. The councilmen emerged from their panic room.

Luminara nodded, pleased with the outcome. Gazing out the massive windows, she watched and listened as the republic fighters combat the separatists with extreme ferocity. "It is no mystery as to why the Confederacy has appeared." She announced strongly. "They are after the Viceroy. What is the fastest way to the Prison Area?"

The head councilmen pointed to a side door nearest the Council's table. "Through this door, down the corridor, take a left, and then a right. It will bring you to the hall."

"Right." Luminara nodded. She faced the other Guards, "The rest of you must defend the main hallway!" She urged them urgently. "The separatists will come in on all sides."

"RIGHT!" The guards ran out the grand doors, splitting off into teams.

Luminara waved a haling hand, "COME ON, HAILSTER! We're going to the prison."

"Right behind you sir!"

**[(+)]**

When Obi-Wan and Cody finishes demolishing droids in one hall, they would round a corner only to be swamped with even more droids. He and Cody were steadily becoming overwhelmed, and they had four other halls to traverse.

Darting down a perpendicular hall to theirs, nurses from the medical bay zoomed through with Padme, Jar-Jar, and two other injured Rodians on stretchers. Obi-Wan heatedly advised them to take a different route. Padme, Jar-Jar and the others may get caught in the crossfire. The nurses executed completely U-Turns and went the other way.

Obi-Wan cut down the last droid, but was appalled to hear more droids coming around the corner. "This is getting ridiculous." Obi-Wan rasped, moving to his stance. "But we must press on. These droids must be removed."

"What are the odds they're after the Viceroy?" Cody remarked playfully, reloading his blaster.

"Very high." Obi-Wan answered.

"Higher than you think!" Slick shouted from the ledge above.

"Slick?" Obi-Wan chimed confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Slick jumped down. "Where's Tanya?"

"In the prison area holding off General Grievous!"

"ALONE!" Obi-Wan panicked.

"WITH GRIEVOUS?" Cody cried out. "Why aren't you with her?" He scolded.

Slick showed him the holoprojector with the recording on it. "Tanya and I have proof Dod and Gunray planned this whole thing! But due to circumstances, Tanya was forced to engage him!"

A thought occurred to Obi-Wan. "That circumstance wouldn't be that rumble we felt?"

"Grievous entered through the catacombs! She used a grenade to plug his escape!"

"And trap her with him!" Obi-Wan fumed. "We must get to her!" Obi-Wan took the holoprojector and placed it into his pocket. He then jumped on his comlink, "Waxer, send aqua units. We have droids beneath the palace!"

"_On the way_!"

"The three of us are getting to that prison!"

**[(+)]**

Grievous charged with his saber crossed in front. Tanya dove and rolled. The sabers sliced through the wall of the cell. He retaliated with two swift strikes. Tanya sprang back, weaving her body. When Grievous dragged his sabers over the cells, Tanya dove for the middle of the room. Grievous severed the ray shield controls, releasing the Neimoidians.

"Let's get out of here!" Dod decreed. He, Gunray, Tuuk, and Canay dashed from their cell, racing for the door.

"HEY!" Tanya howled. She wheeled around, flaring her saber. She raced for the Neimoidians. Her saber swung out.

Grievous' saber intercepted her, impeding her line of attack. "You're playing with me, child!" Grievous mocked. Tanya hissed and watched as the Neimoidians escaped out the door. "SO LET'S PLAY!" Grievous pushed her back. Tanya bounced back, and struck wildly. Grievous blocked her every strike.

The sabers eventually became deadlocked. Tanya winced as the white hot pain turned into stitches. Ignoring the pain she glared to the door. She needed to go after the Viceroy.

Grievous slid one saber back, allowing it to grind agonizingly slow and send chills down Tanya's spine. He then thrust forward. Tanya bent all the way back. The saber she fended off slipped and crashed into the other saber, barely missing and throwing his aim off. "Grn!"The pain hissed in her torso again. Tanya flipped to her front and bronco kicked back.

The foot only hit a hollowed metal platted chest, dealing no damage. Tanya felt the word DUH write itself out onto her forehead. _Droid, Tanya! _She cursed herself.

Grievous grabbed hold of her ankle. "My turn?" He yanked her into the air. "Allow me to show you real pain." Without warning he whipped her over his head. Her back connected with the floor, knocking the wind out of her. Flashbacks of Ventress subduing her on Tatooine flashed in her mind. _Again…_Grievous then wrenched her side ways and threw her into the wall. An image of Dooku cornering on the cliff on Aetha. _It's happening again…_Tanya collapsed onto her side, head buzzing. _I'm…helpless…_"I seem to recall you stating this fight would not take long." _I'm…losing. _Tanya groaned, pushing up on her hands and knees. _I can't win. _"I am inclined to agree." He stalked closer. "What Count Dooku see's in you is a mystery to me." Tanya fell onto her butt. The pain in her torso kept her from rising. _This…can't…happen…_static surged around her knuckles. "A bounty hunter and Jedi…" He clenched a clump of her hair in his hand, "And yet you put up a pitiful fight." _It won't…happen…_The static increased. He hoisted her up. If he had a mouth, Tanya could have sworn he was grinning. "Jango Fett must be writhing in his grave at your failure."

Tanya's eyes flared, narrowing into grey slits. Her canines grew slightly. Clenching one hand to his wrist, Tanya drew the other back. A powerful orb thundered in her palm. Grievous' eyes locked on with awe. "PUT…ME…DOWN!" Tanya lunged her hand. It touched Grievous' chest. Streams of lightning surged over his body, snaking through every crevice and opening. Grievous dropped her as he howled in pain. Tanya touched a hand to her head, shaking it wildly. "I'll never get used to that." Picking herself up she darted out the door, giving chase to the fleeing Neimoidians.

"GRAAH!" Grievous howled. "GET ME A LEVEL 1 EXTRACTION!" He commanded over the comlink. "LOCK ONTO MY POSITON!" He glared down the way Tanya retreated, bewildered thoughts running through his droid mind. "Impressive."

**[(+)]**

Gunray dashed down the hallways at top speed. Or at least as fast as his robes would allow them. He must have made it down five halls when he finally heard the commotion. The dogfight outside was getting heavy with each second that passed.

"Perhaps I can sneak out the back!" Gunray suggested to himself, coming to a 90 degree fork in the road. "With commotion, no one would be the wiser." He cackled, taking a left, only to come to a dead halt.

"I beg to differ." Obi-Wan chortled. Cody and Slick knelt, aiming their blasters. "I'm curious…" Obi-Wan stroked his beard perplexedly, "Were there not three of you?" Gunray, refusing to answer, backed away and tried the straight path. No dice.

"I am afraid this hall if blocked as well, sir." Luminara boasted. Hailster took aim. The Neimoidian hissed, feeling his options running out. "I believe Master Kenobi asked you a question." He tried to go back the way he came. Death's door closed.

"As the force as my WITNESS," Tanya fumed, panting heavily. She raised her saber to them, "You…move, and your head will roll on this floor!"

"To think we thought you were in trouble." Obi-Wan snickered smugly.

"I ditched trouble four hallways ago."

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE, CHILD?" Gunray roared. He ran his eyes over her bruised and cut body. "How are you even still alive?"

"I'M A BOUNTY HUNTER YOU MORON!" She shrieked, sick and tired of people doubting her resilience based on her young appearance. "It takes more than a few bumps to keep me down!"

"Well said." Luminara complimented.

"Pleasantries aside," Obi-Wan interjected, "You still have yet to answer my question." He glanced to Tanya, "Where are Senator Dod and his friends?"

Tanya shook her head solemnly, "They were a couple minutes ahead of me. Those three could have gone anywhere."

"No matter." He shrugged. "With what we have, they won't get far."

"YOU JEST!" Gunray growled. "You have nothing!"

"On the contrary, Viceroy." Obi-Wan mocked him, displaying the projector. "We have quite a bit." Gunray bit his lip. "I reviewed what was caught on this projector." He waved it tauntingly. "I'd say you and all involved will be seeing the inside of court and jail pretty soon."

"So do you plan to reveal their whereabouts?" Luminara asked, approaching closer.

"Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Tanya barked. "Please pick the latter! I owe you for that event on Tatooine!"

Gunray hissed, backing away to the wall. The term rock and a hard place became a literary phrase. He felt the weight of his situation grow on his shoulders. To shrink and crawl away in cracks in the wall would be a blessing.

"Pick your poison, Viceroy!" Tanya snarled. Gunray flinched away from her. Tanya grinned. _Boom…_ "Huh?" Her right ear twitched up. _Boom…_ "What is that?"

_Boom…_ "Hm?" Obi-Wan, Slick, and Cody glanced around, listening closely. _Boom…_ "Too controlled. Not explosives, nor gunfire."

_Boom…_The crashes grew louder. _Boom…_Luminara and Hailster listened intently as well. _Boom…_"It's coming from your end, Tanya."

Tanya flexed her ears, trying to pinpoint exactly where the crashes were coming from. "The wall?" She chimed. Tanya carefully approached the wall. _Boom…boom. _The crashes were coming faster. She placed her ear to the wall. _Boom…boom…_They were closer. _Boom…boom…_It stopped. Ominous chill scaled down Tanya's spine. She quickly pushed away. _BOOM! _The entire wall burst open. Tanya flew into the other wall, crashing hard.

"YOU ALRIGHT?" Slick panicked.

Tanya howled in pain, pushing up on the wall. "I will be." She held her torso. _Dammit! _Luminara and Obi-Wan studied her suspiciously.

"Not for long." Before Tanya could react, Grievous blitzed her from the newly created hole. His shoulder rammed into her stomach, right between the ribs. Tanya was smashed into the wall, blood splurged from her mouth. The force spread through her rib crack. Cracks popped. _Damn! _Electrical pain stitched inside and out of every nerve in her body, making Tanya's vision blur into a white light. _My…ribs…_She wheezed dryly, hands jerking, face petrified in pain filled horror.

"TANYA!" Luminara cried out.

"Ha-ha-ha," Grievous chuckled, pressing his shoulder further in, "You are skilled, child," Tanya's body spasmed like a dying worm, "But I'm afraid I'm better." Saliva trickled down her jaw. She groaned lifelessly, eyes still widened. Grievous removed his. "Where's your lightning now?" Tanya dropped to her knees, and then fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

Obi-Wan, Luminara, and the three clones got into their fighting stances, ready to ambush Grievous the moment he twitched. Grievous chuckled, and then glanced to the window. "If I were all of you," He chortled, "I'd move away from the wall."

At first the Jedi and Clones were confused by his meaning. Gunray on the other hand cowered to the General's side. The whirring of an engine howled from the window. Tanya, body motionless, twitched her eyes to the window. A shadowed vessel encroached upon the window. Obi-Wan and Luminara grabbed hold of the clones and ran back.

A separatist transport cruiser crashed into the wall. The intersection of the three way hall was demolished. The rubble barely missed Tanya. Her arm hung off the ripped away ledge. A familiar aroma of seaweed and moss filled her nostrils. _Water…_

A ramp dismounted. Grievous shoved the Viceroy onto the ramp. The cruiser backed away, taking the Viceroy, and the Republic's prisoner. Tanya growled dryly, managing to get air back into her lungs. He crawled her hands forward, attempting to gain ground to push up. "The…water…" She gargled.

"Not taking your ride, Grievous." Obi-Wan hissed, walking as close to the ledge as he could. "Not very wise."

"On the contrary, Kenobi," Grievous placed his foot onto Tanya's head, keeping her pinned, "I find it wise." He pressed down, earning agonized groans. "Especially when negotiating."

"GET YOUR FILTHY FOOT OFF OF HER!" Slick demanded, trudging forward. Cody held him back.

"How cute, Fett." Grievous cooed mockingly. "The little clone is worried." Grievous pressed down harder. "I suggest you stay put, clone, or you'll discover how easy it is to flatten a skull."

"What do you want, Grievous?" Luminara hissed.

"I'm glad you asked." He chimed. "I want that projector!" Obi-Wan touched his pocket. "Hand it over, and the Padawan leaves with her head."

"Don't…even…" Tanya heaved. She glared to Slick, "Slick…I swear…don't- GRR-HAA!" Grievous pressed down again. Tanya pierced her fingernails into the carpet.

"Not that, Kenobi, is unwise." Grievous grinded his foot. Blood spilled over Tanya's face.

"Alright! Stop!" Obi-Wan pulled the projector from his pocket. "It's yours." He tossed it to Grievous' feet. "Now let her go."

"With pleasure." Grievous removed his foot from Tanya's head, then stomped the projector into pieces. He then glanced down to Tanya. "Thank you for your services." Tanya bared her teeth. The cruiser returned. Grievous stepped over her and jumped on. "Until next time, Fett." Tanya managed to push her upper body up. "I'll be sure to tell Count Dooku you said hi."

"Tell him I hope he chokes on that HI-ACK!" She coughed. Grievous simply laughed at her and closed the hatch. The cruiser and the remaining droid aircrafts treated into space. Submarines darted through the water, returning to the abyssal waters to be picked up at a later time. "Stupid…" Tanya brought a knee under her, "Droid…" Her arms quaked as she pushed herself on her knees. "ARGH!" She clenched onto her ribs.

Luminara leapt over to her. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan – force lifting Slick to him – tended to the wounded clones. He called for an emergency pickup for Hailster.

Tanya writhed on the ground, holding her ribs tightly. Flaming hot pain needled straight through the bone. Sweat fell down on her brow. Luminara gently eased her to lay her out flat. Tanya breathed deep but short. Her torso was so sore, breathing killed her. Luminara placed two hands onto the ribs and lightly pressed. "ERCK! HN!"

"I don't believe this." Luminara hissed.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The injury to her ribs has returned." She announced, almost scolding Tanya. "Only this time one might be broken."

"I thought the medical droid cleared her!"

"He warned her to TAKE-IT-EASY!"

Tanya smiled weakly and guiltily, "Whoops." She rasped.

**[(+)]**

After the palace was cleared of Separatists, the Rodian's scoured the palace for all injured and or deceased, gathering them up. The Council heatedly discussed the evening's events, fearful as to when the next attack would come. Waxer and Boil reported to Cody and Obi-Wan, declaring the superficial sweep clear and safe. The catacombs, courtesy of markers, were swept and deemed safe. The residence of the hospital wing were escorted back, desperately needing to be tended to. Meanwhile Padme and Jar-Jar were wheeled out to the landing pad, placed on either side of Tanya, who was being examined on the fly. Luminara stood over her, glaring disparagingly.

"Tell me something," She demanded. Tanya waved to Padme and Jar-Jar as they were wheeled off. "When were you going to tell us your ribs were bothering you?"

"They just…started…during my fight…with Grievous." She spoke slowly, forced to regulate her breathing. Luminara raised a skeptical brow, demanding Tanya not lie. "Honestly!" Her chest tightened. She cleared her throat. "They didn't even start…hurting until Grievous pounded at me."

"After everything that's happened, why would they hurt now?"

"It is because Grievous' deals heavy blows." Obi-Wan interjected. "The force of his blows, his height, plus the weight put severe pressure on you, what with you being organic."

"Gah…" She groaned. "Loss number 3." If she could move her arms, she would facepalm herself. "My reputation is shot!"

"You could be critically injured, and yet you're more concerned with your reputation?" Luminara shook her head derisively. "Forgive my ignorance."

"Pride and reputation are everything to a Hunter." Tanya elucidated strongly. "My reputation is damned by the losses, and my pride is bruised." Luminara poked her stomach sharply. "YOW! UH-HUH!"

"That is not the only thing bruised." She teased. Tanya glowered vengeful daggers.

"My goodness…" 3-PO gasped, hobbling with R2 next to him. "What a catastrophe!" Tanya leaned up on her elbows, hearing his voice. "Those Separatists are always making a mess of things."

"WHERE THE HELL – _COUGH, COUGH – _HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" The Examiner pushed Tanya back down, wishing to finish the examination.

"We were in the hangar."

Tanya shot up again, "THIS WHOLE TIME? OW!" She hugged her ribs. "GAH-HA!" She plopped back down.

"Well you didn't expect us to fight, did you?"

"Man if I could hit you!"

"Her injuries must not be too serious." Hailster laughed, being wheeled onto the Republic cruiser. "She can still make threats."

"Promises, Hail! I make promises!" The two chuckled a little bit.

"Speaking of injuries," Luminara looked to the examiner who had finished, "How is she?"

"There is bruising on the bottom ribs." She informed the two masters. "New and old. Anymore force and they would have broken." She erected a commanding finger to Tanya. "You need to rest and relax for at least three weeks. Anything strenuous and you could suffer from long term damage."

"Great…" Tanya moaned. "Two weeks of sitting on my ass only to be put back on it."

"And you have our most heartfelt condolences." Tanya's tails frizzed. Pushing up on her elbows, Tanya snarled rabidly as Dod, Tuuk, and Canay approached with smug grins. "We wish you a speedy recovery, Ms. Fett."

"I'm sure you do." Tanya remarked bitterly.

"How convenient you three appear as the commotion dies down." Obi-Wan insinuated. "And when the evidence of your guilt is demolished."

"Guilt?" Dod feigned innocence. Tanya's tail spasmed with an itch. "To what do you refer?"

"You know exactly what he's talking about!" Tanya lurched forward, holding her ribs. "We may no longer be able to prove it, but you set this whole thing up."

Dod's grin widened. "I'm afraid you are incorrect, my dear." He denied again. "Gunray is the one who orchestrated this." He gestured a hand to his colleagues, "My colleagues and I are coerced victims of circumstance." Luminara rolled her eyes. "To prove our sincerity, we have released Rodia from the binds of our contract. They are now free to join whomever they please. You may _record _this conversation if you wish."

Tanya sucked on her lips, bobbing her head touchily. "Alright…Alright…" She remarked in defeat. "We'll play your little game." Swinging her legs around, she touched to the ground. Her legs gave way for a moment. Luminara caught her. Tanya nodded that she was fine. "Gunray orchestrated this, we're all victims, and now we move on. Trade Federation is not involved." Hobbling slowly she marched to Dod, glaring him straight in the eye. "But mark my words," She rumbled quietly, "Just like today, you will slip up. You will make a mistake. And the minute you do, you and everyone involved will be brought down."

Dod leaned in, gazing defiantly into her eyes. "What makes you so sure we'll _slip_?"

"You did today." She boasted.

"But you can no longer prove it." Tanya scoffed, steadily becoming aggravated. "As I told you, you know not the game you play." His voice reverberated. "So I suggest you tread carefully. Dangerous pieces are in play." He narrowed his eyes, grinning proudly. "And more than half of them work for me."

"I'm more than aware of the game being played." She grabbed him by the collar, bringing his ear to her mouth. "Which is why I warn you." She growled. "You may have eyes and ears lying about on selected planets, but my eyes and ears extend everywhere there is life." She shoved him away. Tuuk and Canay caught him as he stumbled backwards. "So you tread carefully," She warned ominously, "And enjoy your flight home." She cursed him.

Tuuk and Canay escorted Dod back inside, not wanting him to say anything he'd regret. Tanya leaned on her stretcher, cradling her ribs as they throbbed in pain. Reaching into her pocket she produced 50 credits and slapped them into Obi-Wan's hand. He bowed his head with victory. Luminara then flicked her in the ear, reminding her to take it easy. Senator Farr then meandered over, wishing to bid his final farewell.

"You say bye to Padme?" Tanya wondered.

"She and Jar-Jar both." He answered happily. "I wish to bid you three a fond farewell, and thank you all for your help."

"Our pleasure." Obi-Wan bowed.

"We hope you all recover after this escapade." Luminara wished.

"Physically we will. Mentally may take a while."

"First step…" Tanya heaved, "Admit it happened." She waved a hand, "The rest will fall neatly into place."

"Speaking from experience, I see." Farr chortled. Tanya winked. "Take care friends." Farr wished. "Perhaps we will see each other soon."

"I hope so." Tanya climbed back onto the stretcher. "I need somebody to back me up when Mace lays into me."

Far cocked a confused brow, unsure of her meaning. "She means Master Windu is going to be mad at her." Luminara clarified.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because my ribs were busted two weeks ago. The minute he learns I hurt them again…" She shuddered, "He'll ground me for a month. And I can't stay in one place for a whole month."

"Well…from what I overheard…" Farr hummed pensively, "The M.E decreed you bed ridden for a few weeks."

"Noo…" She stressed, "She said to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Regardless, you are not to engage in strenuous activity." Farr patted her head. "Meaning you are stuck in one place." Tanya grumbled under her breath. "Get well soon." Farr bowed to the Jedi masters and then excused himself. "Why must people pet me like I'm a house pet?"

"It's the ears." Chopper chuckled, disembarking from the cruiser. "Everyone loves the ears." He ruffled her hair, "They're so cute." Tanya launched a swift punch into his kidney. "OOF!"

"DON'T PET ME! OW!" She collapsed onto the stretcher.

"No strenuous activity." Luminara reminded her smugly. "Must we stamp the reminder to your forehead?"

"Tattoo it. I'll forget anyway."

"Then we'll have no choice but to alert Mace and Lady Milan of your injuries."

Tanya's ears flared. "NOT MILAN! SHE'LL FLIP! OW-WOW!"

Luminara smiled victoriously. "Then behave."

Tanya folded her arms and pouted in defeat, "My reputation…damned by Jedi, Droid, and Bald Assassin." She plowed her hands into her face, "I am finished."

**That's all for now. Working on Transformer's fic now.**

**Zabuzasgirl – your Hondo chapter will come. I promise.**


	26. The Prodigal Son Returns

**The**

**Prodigal Son Returns**

**Okay. Continuing .**

_It was three weeks ago…three weeks ago Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, and myself were sent to rescue Padme and Jar-Jar, as well as save the people of Rodia from a hostile takeover by the Trade Federation. A takeover orchestrated by Viceroy Nute Gunray – an extremist who is in the pocket of Count Dooku._

_Senator Lott Dod, and his two cronies – Canay and Tuuk – agreed to represent the Viceroy and made him plead guilty to the charges of treason, kidnapping, and numerous other claims. Dod claimed the Trade Federation – in spirit – has always been neutral, but sided with the separatists due to the Viceroy's…eagerness._

_Slick and I, suspicious of the actions taken, were surreptitiously asked to investigate. After the Viceroy was escorted to a holding cell, General Grievous and an army of droids appeared. Slick and I managed to record the plot concocted between the Neimoidians and Grievous. And when I blocked their exit into the catacombs, I was dragged into a bout against Grievous – which I lost._

_The end results – Gunray got away, Grievous reinjured my not completely healed ribs, Dod and his goon squad got away with murder. IN THE MOST LITERAL SENSE POSSIBLE! And to top of the end to a horrible day…to-top-it-off…that…maniacal…worthless…pathetic…COWARD!_

_After Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, and I returned to the ship, I watched as Jar-Jar and Padme were wheeled back to the infirmary. I was happy to know they were going to be alright. They did not deserve to be harmed any further. As I was being wheeled to the medical bay to be examined, Dogma ran to me…frantic and panicking. He told me over and over, "I'M SORRY! IT JUST HAPPENED! I DIDN'T THINK…" I asked him to calm down and explain. He said, "It's Kashjeen! You need to see!"_

_At that point I forgot about my injuries. I rolled from the stretcher and dropped to my feet. My ribs blazed in white hot pain, the welt on my head from Grievous stepping on me began to pulsate- I did not care. I ran at top speed, gusting past every trooper I came by. Dogma, Master Kenobi and Unduli followed after me, worried I might collapsed due to severe injuries. _

_When we arrived to the prison bay, I was confused to find Chopper, Jesse, and Tup surrounding Kashjeen's cell. I brushed past them, asking them to move. My heart stopped. My mind went blank. All sounds and voice muffled. The world around my ceased to move._

_Sitting against the wall, a residue from a laser bolt through the mouth, a smeared stream of blood deriving from spatter on the wall, was the murderer of my parents…and the bane of my existence. My uncle…Kashjeen Amatooli…was dead. Next to him…carved into the table via metal from his suit, was a note. __They'll never stop…_

_The screams, the torturous wails of pain, the tormenting howls of mercy, the cries of my parents as they were brutally and mercilessly murdered by the very monster who dared to call himself my family. Until time stops, until winter comes in summer, until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east…the shrieks of agony and the pools of blood will never go away. Not so long as my heart continues to beat._

_Kashjeen escaped these torments by taking his own life. That…BASTARD…ESCAPED OUR SHARED ENTERNAL TORMENT! Even worse he did not die by my hand! The three times…chances I had to kill him… seized forever by his own cowardice! He died by his own hand! But even death will not save him from me!_

_For a brief moment, my eyes contorted into their grey slits. Grey slits which signify my severance of all emotions…all morals. I ignited my saber. With a demonic smile, and a malicious chuckle in the back of my throat, I swung the saber. The beam melted thought the wall and severed Kashjeen's head from his shoulders._

_On my planet, the severing of a head prevented a soul from reaching Nirvana. The land of peace. Or, if they are criminals, they do not get to burn in Hell either. They forever remain in limbo. Their spirits forced to remain in an eternal stasis and watch each and every moment of the living go by at a tenth of the normal speed. A slow, prolonged agony. The one superstition of my planet I bother to believe in, because it is the only one I can relish in. It is the only one where I can smile knowing Kashjeen will watch me continue to leave my life…a constant reminder of his failure._

Tanya's mind drifted aimlessly to the deepest recesses of her subconscious. Her back lying against a cold surface, Tanya gazed dazedly to a white ceiling, allowing her thoughts to linger…and wander. A constant repeating cycle of the bloodied corpse of her dead uncle forever engraved into her mind. Tanya was so distracted she barely noticed her body sitting up right.

_Coward…_She hissed mentally. _Pathetic…_Her brow furrowed hostilely, imagining Kashjeen taking the blaster to his head. _Coward…_Her lip sneered, revealing her teeth in a snarling growl, wishing it was she who had pulled the trigger. _Pathetic coward…_

"You're going to feel a slight pinch."

Tanya's ears flared upright. "Huh?" Her upper body was bent back sharply. _CRRRAAACKK? _"GAAAAHHHH!" She howled at the top of her lungs. "JXAK, PHIZ-ED!" Ahsoka, Milan, and Mothalia, standing off to the side plugged a single finger in their ears.

"Hold on." The medical clone Phiz-Ed urged her.

Tanya's torso was twisted sharply to one side. _CRACK! _"SON OF A RAKSX!" Papanoida and Windu shook their heads.

"Once more." He pleaded.

Tanya was wrenched sharply to the next side. _CRACK-CRACK-CRACK! _"GOD TUMMAK!"

"At least she's censoring her language." Luminara remarked with a smug smirk.

"To say the least." Obi-Wan commented, stroking his beard.

"All good." Phiz pat her back. "Just rub the ointment and the pain should subside."

"Oh my god, Phiz…" Tanya panted. She slid from the bed. A light vibration in her torso gave her a brief moment of lightheadedness as she fought to stay on her feet. "I think you might have actually broken my ribs."

"Nonsense." Luminara scoffed. "This is therapeutic. It's meant to aid you." She snickered. "Besides if your ribs haven't broken by now, I sincerely doubt they will do so now."

"I think you're enjoying this, Master Unduli."

"I'd never enjoy pain not deserved."

"Hey! I was suckered!" Luminara and Obi-Wan chuckled smugly. "HMPH!" Tanya puffed her cheeks. Luminara waved in farewell and excused themselves from the medical bay. "Iccrevoc!" She mumbled under her breath.

"Language, young lady." Milan reprimanded.

Tanya groaned under her breath, scratching the back of her head with flushed cheeks. "Sorry, My Lady."

"Three weeks of this." Ahsoka grimaced as Tanya cracked her neck. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Why almost?" Windu asked.

"Yeah! OW!" Tanya roared. Phiz cracked on more bone. "Why almost?" Phiz-Ed pushed in. _Crack! _"SON OF A CRAP!"

Ahsoka scowled in a reprimanding manner, placed her hands to her hips and leaned in, "Because you knew your ribs were still injured and you still tried to fight!" She got in Tanya's face. "GENERAL GRIEVOUS, NO LESS!"

"Hey! He was a droid! No one told me Count Hook Nose trained him personally to wield sabers!"

"Yes I did!" Ahsoka grabbed her by the ears and yanked hard. "YOUR PRIDE JUST FORBADE YOU FROM LISTENING!"

"Commander Tano, Please!" Phiz begged.

"COME ON, SOKA! THAT HURTS!" Tanya pleaded.

"Then perhaps this pain will teach you something." Papanoida spoke up.

Ahsoka released her ear, grunting gruffly. Tanya whimpered, glaring to the Togruta as she massaged her sore ears. "What's that? How to bruise the ribs twice in two weeks?" Papanoida plowed a fist into her head. "OW!" Windu and Obi-Wan chuckled under their breath.

"Restraint!" Papanoida snapped. "You've always lacked it."

"How would you know?" Tanya snapped challengingly. "We've been separated for six years, remember?"

"It does not mean I did not keep track of your actions!" Papanoida scorned her. "I happen to know you still get antsy when forced to wait for a certain duration of time."

"I am inclined to agree." Milan stepped forward. "Since you were a child you've had problems with remaining stationary."

"That long, huh?" Mothalia remarked. "And here I believed Miss Tanya was the flower and animal type." Mothalia caressed the back of her palm over Tanya's cheek. "I like people who are rough." Chills ran down Tanya's spine.

"Okay!" Tanya jumped form the bed, backing away from Mothalia. "Moving on." She stretched her arms over her head, grunting happily. "Just a couple more days and I can get back on the battlefield."

Windu, Papanoida, and Milan all exchanged glances, knowing she would say something like that. "I'm afraid not." Phiz-Ed rained on her parade. Tanya raised a brow to the clone. "Your ribs are healed to where you can move freely, but not so freely as to where you can do battle and or any type of fighting."

"Phiz, you said I'd be good this week!" She stressed.

"For safety I recommend another week before returning to battle."

"UGH!" Tanya slapped her hands to her face. "It's been three weeks! I can't wait another!"

"Well you're going to have to." Windu stated darkly. "Until next week you're still confined to Coruscant."

"FOR THE LOVE OF…" Tanya did not bother to finish the rant. Phiz-Ed quickly excused himself, not wanting to acquire the wrath of the fuming Padawan. "This…is…crap!" She snarled through gritted teeth. She scratched her head violently, peeling the skin. "I can't stay on planet for another month!"

"Is it really so horrible?" Mothalia asked, scoffing derisively. "You get a vacation from the mayhem. A chance to relax."

"I hate relaxing!" Tanya snarled. She twisted a finger in her cat ear. "I'm more at peace hearing gunfire piercing a person's flesh than I am listening to birds sing!" Milan touched a hand to her mouth, stifling the gasp of shock. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Tanya's life had been warped so severely.

"We understand." Papanoida touched a hand to her shoulder. "But you must remember what Jango taught you." Tanya's shoulders tensed for a brief moment. "An alert Bounty Hunter is more of a hindrance than a calm one."

"I know! I know!" Tanya shook the hand off. "Don't lecture me!" She rasped. "And don't bring up Jango!"

"I meant no disrespect." Papanoida explained calmly.

Tanya's eyes flared to grey for a second, but quickly returned to purple. "I don't care!" Tanya hissed. "Don't bring him up!" Papanoida staggered back. Ahsoka and Mothalia took a step back. Windu placed a hand to their backs. The two stopped and looked up to him. Windu was glaring to Tanya. He saw it. She was slipping.

"Tanya…" Milan stepped forward. Tanya glared daggers to the Queen. Milan glared back. "There's no call for your tone!" She hollered. "Chairman Papanoida only wished to help! Do not bite the hand wishing to aid you!"

Tanya fumed through her nostrils. Steam was seen smoking from her ears. Tanya returned her attention to Papanoida. She was in dismay by the hurt in his eyes. Despite raising her voice when flustered, Tanya has never raised her tone so hatefully…to anyone she knew through Jango. Tanya lowered her gaze. The brightness dimmed lifelessly. "I'm sorry, Notlu…" She grumbled.

"It is alright." He reassured her.

Ahsoka, Mothalia, and Windu were surprised to find Tanya calming down, despite them sensing her rising anger. Milan, on the other hand, wondered why Tanya still seemed so rattled. Regardless of being kept in one place, Milan doubted Tanya would be snapping at people the way she is.

"I've gotta go." Tanya spat, meandering for the door.

"Go where?" Windu asked out of curiosity.

"Fresh air!" She growled without looking at him. "I'm being suffocated!"

"Tanya, wait!" Milan pleaded. Tanya steadied to a halt, but did not look back to Milan. "Tanya…" She rasped. "Your anxiety…it always increased when you were sad." She elucidated reminiscently. "When your father had you get rid of the injured bird you tended, you became so rattled you literally searched for reasons to be angry at everyone. You kicked a senator for telling you not to frown." Oddly enough, Windu, Ahsoka, Milan, and Papanoida were not surprised by that.

"I am going to assume…" Tanya trailed off, bringing her hardened gaze to Milan, "There's a point in my childhood history." She assumed impatiently.

"Does your behavior have anything to do with Kashjeen?" Tanya's fingers curled in sharply. Ahsoka and Windu sensed her rage flare so suddenly they flinched. Mothalia backed up, not liking the hatred blazing in Tanya's face. Papanoida stroked his chin, intrigued by the question.

"Why do you ask?" Tanya asked in monotone.

"He stole so much from you." She pressed, treading carefully. "Your parents…your life…for the rest of your life you will be tormented."

"THE POINT, MILAN!"

"For him to end his torment in such a cowardly way…after you had three times to take his life…"

Tanya sniggered scathingly. "You think that bastard's suicide is bothering me?"

"Something is."

"Yeah. I'm stuck on Coruscant!" Milan furrowed her brow, not believing the excuse. "But at least I can smile knowing he will never find peace. I can rest knowing I can torment him even though he is beyond the grave!" Tanya looked between the other stunned faces, wondering who else wished to lecture her. No one else wished to speak. Tanya stormed out the door. It was an automatic door, but Milan and Mothalia swore they heard it slam.

Ahsoka glanced to Windu, needing confirmation. "Did she…"

"She did." He answered.

"She did what?" Mothalia asked.

"Tanya lied." Papanoida answered. "She is bothered."

"To be more accurate," Milan interjected, "Tanya is furious she could not kill Kashjeen." She tucked a strand of hair behind the top third ear. "Quite frankly so am I. But I'm not as angry as Tanya."

"No one can be as angry as she is." Ahsoka defended. "At every turn in her life, Tanya has things taken from her." Windu inadvertently felt guilt stab him in the heart. "This is the second time her revenge was taken."

"And it is the one she's wanted for." Papanoida finished. "I just hope she can remember what Jango taught her."

Tanya sauntered listlessly down the temple corridors, hands hugging her elbows as she tried to restrain the still fuming anger. Her lifeless purple eyes stared dismally to the floor. Each stitch in the carpeting was like a reel of film. Each stitch played a scene of her nightmares, replaying the horror of her parent's death – reliving each stab her parents received. _Bastard…_She clenched her fingers into a tight fist. Within that darkness she could see Kashjeen's face. _Pathetic bastard…_The force and trickles of lightning snaked through the fingers. Tanya could see him smiling crazily, his eyes blazing bright red as he cackled while he killed Myra and Rolen. He then smiled to Tanya…a blaster in his hand went to his mouth, "_They'll never stop._" and it fired.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Tanya powered her fist into the wall. A massive pulse of force and lightning erupted in a rippling wave over the wall. The tapestries wafted, and the dust puffed. Static charges surged over the wall, dissipating into nothing. Tanya panted heavily, her adrenaline buzzing throughout every fiber of her body.

Touching her forehead to the wall, Tanya continued to breathe hard. Sweat beaded down her brow. Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip, piercing the skin. Blood dripped from her chin. She hissed through her gritted teeth. She pounded her fist against the wall. "Bastard…" She pounded even harder, "You bastard…" She pounded three more times, "I should have killed you." She flared her eyes open. Lightning sparked within them as well. "But I had to be righteous and allow him to live…" She trailed off and glared to the large window, "All because you told me it would make me feel better in the end!" Windu was standing behind her, hands folded behind his back. Tanya faced her master, glowering a thundering glare to him. "WELL HERE I AM, MACE!" She kept a hand to the wall, using it as an anchor to not lash out at him. "DO I LOOK BETTER TO YOU?" She frothed at the mouth. From the briefing room, Anakin and Master Yoda emerged. "BECAUSE…" Tanya ran a hand down her face, quelling her voice, "Because…from where I'm standing…" Air filled her lungs. She couldn't hold it in, "THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN I BROKE MY LEG IN SIX PLACES!"

Ahsoka and Papanoida rounded the corner coming from the medical bay. Milan and Mothalia slipped out the back. "Only because someone who is supposed to love you killed himself." Windu remarked calmly.

Tanya nails grazed the wall as she wrenched her hand from it. "WHAT THE HELL DOES LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH IT?"

"Kashjeen was your uncle. He was supposed to love you." Windu explained, keeping his composure. "Yet he could not put his hatred aside and killed himself."

"I didn't want his love!" Tanya snarled. "I haven't needed love in two years! Or have you forgotten? People that love me always seem to die horrible deaths."

"Is that your means of saying everyone around you will die?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." She shrugged.

"Would it please you?" Windu challenged.

"At least I wouldn't have a reason to _play nice._" Ahsoka and Anakin were bewildered by the remark. Milan felt a sensation of dark dread coming over her. The atmosphere in the air had become wrought with…hatred. Papanoida, Yoda, and Windu on the other hand were fully able to comprehend what she meant.

Tanya, clinically, is a diagnosed case of a person with Multiple Personalities. During the last seven and a half months of her stay with the Jedi, a small number of people have witnessed two personalities. The Berserker – a rabid beast sleeping deep within Tanya. An animal which attacks and rips anyone and everyone apart as she pleases. Then there's just…Tanya. A young, spirited, hot-headed, impassive, fun loving, belligerent, semi-cheerful, and sarcastic child who enjoys being with others for a certain time, and does not care what others think. Then…there is…the part of Tanya she prays no one she loves will ever see. A part of her where her emotions, her morals, her values of life are all nullified…and she turns into a shell with a thirst for blood. The Assassin.

"I should have killed him in the holding cells!" Tanya roared. "But I had to…what was it?" She tapped her chin with the most scathing musing. "Abide by the laws of the Jedi. We don't kill prisoners! They just get to kill themselves!"

"Keep screaming, Tanya." Windu encouraged sincerely. "You've been keeping this in for three weeks."

"KEEPING WHAT IN? HUH?" Ahsoka flinched cowering behind Papanoida. Anakin was surprised to see Tanya so out of sorts. Master Yoda on the other hand was not too surprised. "HOW MUCH I WANTED TO MAKE THAT BASTARD SUFFER…AND BEG AS I CUT EVERY NERVE AND MAKE HIM BLEED?" In that instant, Tanya's eyes turned grey. Windu placed a hand to his saber. Yoda and Anakin backed away, prompting Ahsoka to edge Papanoida and Milan back. "YER DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO SCREAM!"

"GOOD GRIEF!" A deep, wiry. Weequay accent boomed. "Such a high pitch screech!" Tanya's eyes returned to purple as she glanced down the hall. "I don't think I've ever seen such drama!" Anakin, Yoda, Ahsoka, and Milan eyed the odd man meandering down the hall with his hands behind his back. "Or heard such atrocities." He wriggled a finger in his ear.

"Hondo?" Tanya chirped confusedly.

"Hondo?" Windu repeated, finding the name familiar.

"And you Tanya," He pointed damningly to Tanya, "Screaming like that?" The Weequay tsked, wagging a finger. "You'll lose your voice and give yourself wrinkles." Windu watched the man cautiously, wondering why it was Tanya seemed absolutely submissive to the barrage of insults. "And here I thought you would be celebrating!" He plastered a hand to her hair, ruffling the locks, "I know I am."

Confirmed that it was indeed the man she knew, Tanya's ears shot up and she smiled like a child being blessed with a new gift. "HONDO!" She cheered. She leapt and wrapped her arms around the Weequay. He spun her around. Both laughed. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The crowd watching them was completely flabbergasted. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Little Tanya," He stroked a hand down her long black hair, "It is wonderful to see you again!" He cheered. He parted from the hug a small ways. "My how you've grown!" He released her and looked her over. "And how lovely you've become." He raised her arm above her head and twirled her around. He purred hungrily. "Purple is a nice color on you." Papanoida scoffed amusedly, shaking his head with a smirk. "Plus it is functional."

"Excuse me!" Milan stepped in furiously. She wrenched Tanya away, and glared to the taller man. Tanya blinked in bewilderment. "Who are you exactly? And why are you observing her like a slab of meat?" Tanya's brow arched sharply. _Meat?_

"A slab of meat?! PAH!" Hondo spat, waving her simile off with disgust. "Tanya is much more than…" He crinkled his face, wrangling his hands like he was grappling a wriggling fish, "Piece of cheap, dead carcass you find on the road! NO! She's family!"

"What family?" Milan challenged.

"The bounty hunting one." Papanoida answered with a smile. "This man was designated as Tanya's Godfather long ago."

"Notluwiski!" Hondo meandered around Milan to Papanoida. "Good to see you again." The two shook firm hands.

"You as well."

"DUH!" Tanya face palmed herself, cursing herself. "I forgot." She smiled. "None of you have formally met." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone, this is Hondo Onaka from Florum. He's an old friend of Jango's and my uncle." She announced proudly. "Hondo meet Ahsoka Tano, my best friend." Ahsoka bowed her head. "Milan Acuura – Queen of Aquatis." Milan bowed. "Masters Yoda and Anakin Skywalker." Anakin waved. Yoda bowed. "And this is my master, Mace Windu."

Hondo narrowed his eyes to Windu. _So he is the one. _"So you are the ones who have been taking care of my niece?" Hondo clamped his hands to Windu's shoulders. Windu grunted in discomfort. He wasn't one to be touched. "You have my gratitude my friend! I cannot tell you how worried I've been! What with the fighting, the droids…and now I'm hearing you've bruised your ribs…" He flared two fingers, "TWICE!" Tanya's ears folded back, and her tail wrapped around her waist as she cringed. Hondo sighed, touching a disappointed, melodramatic hand to his eyes. "It was too much."

"You know about that?" Tanya smiled nervously.

"Tanya, you are lucky I convinced Scroop and Izumi not to come."

Sweat beaded down Tanya's face. She swallowed a nervous lump. Papanoida even shuddered in dread. "Who's Izumi?" Anakin asked.

"Pray you never find out!" Papanoida and Tanya shrieked. Anakin was surprised. Both were scared.

"Regardless." Hondo hugged Tanya tightly, rubbing his cheek into the back of her head. "I was so worried about you! Like you would not believe!" Tanya blushed madly. Anakin and Ahsoka laughed under their breath. Yoda and Windu found it refreshing that Tanya had such a concerned guardian. Milan certainly felt relief.

"Hondo," Tanya mumbled in irritation as Hondo rubbed his cheek against hers, "Not that I'm not overjoyed to see you," She smiled darkly. "Your sincerity is _oozing_ ulterior motives."

"How can you say that?" He rested his head on her shoulder. "You know I love you as if you were my own niece."

"You rarely ever leave Florrum, let alone the Sertar System entirely."

Hondo loosened the hug, raising a question mark over his head. "Meaning?"

Tanya wriggled from the grasp, flipped her hair, and glowered at him doubtfully. "Why did you jump three systems to come to Coruscant?"

A deep chuckle escaped Hondo. He enjoyed her direct attitude. Hondo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "The Gene Son has come." Tanya's eyes widened. Yoda and Windu furrowed their brows, sensing the spike. "He's waiting in here." He handed her a key card. Tanya eyed the card as if it had power. "You two have played distant long enough." Hondo patted her on the back. "Go see him."

"Right." Tanya sighed. She walked down the hall, meandering past Yoda, Windu, and Anakin. Windu and Yoda exchanged glances with one another, understanding they needed to let her walk alone for a moment.

Ahsoka and Milan moved to follow. Hondo stopped Milan, and Papanoida stopped Ahsoka. "She will be back." Hondo assured them. "Just give her a moment."

"Where is she going?" Ahsoka asked.

"To meet with someone she's been subconsciously avoiding for the last two years." Ahsoka raised a brow to the riddle. "Do not worry. She will return. Hopefully her eyes will not be as sad as they are."

"Hondo." Windu addressed him strongly. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"For you, Master Windu," He bowed with a sweep of his arm, "Anything." Glancing up, he smirked wolfishly. "Especially since I know what you wish to speak about."

Tanya leaned against one of the speeders in the temple garage. Her mind wandered off into the far corners, surrounded around the little hotel keycard. "Could he really be here?"

"Could who really be here?" Luminara asked, approaching Tanya casually.

Tanya jumped and tucked the card into her tunic skirt. "No one special." She lied. "Just…um…" She massaged her neck nervously, "Someone I haven't seen since Jango died. He's here on Coruscant."

"You must be excited." Luminara recanted her statement when Tanya seemed dismayed by the news. "Or is this news something to mourn."

"I'm not sure." Tanya sighed somberly. "But I won't know if I don't see him." She climbed into the speeder.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Luminara smiled, bowing her head. She narrowed her eyes slyly. "I hope you both can clear the air." Tanya froze an inch from the ignition. She gawked at Luminara who had just begun to walk away. Has Tanya truly become so predictable to the Jedi? To Luminara of all people?

"Hmph." Tanya smiled. She turned on the airspeeder. The sound of the engine cleared her mind of the doubtful thoughts. Leaving the temple, Tanya felt the world around her slow down for a brief moment as she admired the key card in her hand. She gripped the card as if she were holding a precious treasure. Her arm tingled with anticipation, her fingers almost losing feeling.

"He's here." She muttered to herself. "How long have you been on this planet?" She wondered. "More importantly," She touched the key to her chest, "Will you be here long enough for me to apologize?"

In Master Windu's room, Windu poured two cups of tea, spiking them with lemon. Hondo graciously accepted the drink, knowing Jedi didn't partake in alcoholic beverages like he did. Besides, he did not wish to be rude towards Windu's hospitality.

"Tanya has told me much about you, Hondo." Windu announced, attempting to break the stiff ice. "She has a great deal of respect for you."

"You as well, Master Windu." Hondo replied happily, taking the cup. "Tanya speaks of you as if she were talking about Jango."

"Meaning…" Windu trailed off, seating himself, "You know…"

"That you are the one who killed Jango? Indeed I do." Windu bobbed his head somberly. "I also know you are the one who quelled the rage burning in Tanya's heart." Hondo bowed his head. "For that I thank you." Windu's eyes widened in awe. "You have done exceptionally well in taking care of Tanya." Hondo commended, sipping some of the tea.

"I…" Windu cleared his throat, bashful from the praise, "I do not think I am doing that well."

"Why?" Hondo shrugged. "Because she is brazen, bold with her words, sadistic by nature?" Windu gaped in awe. He described Tanya in a nutshell. Which he shouldn't have been surprised about. He has known Tanya since she was six. "Or perhaps your doubts come from that punch she dealt to the wall?" When Windu glanced away, Hondo was sure of his suspicions. "That punch is not due to your failure as a master." Hondo assured him, swirling his cup around. "Quite frankly you are doing better than Jango did." He praised. "But how do you expect her to react when the murderer of her parents commits suicide?"

"So you know about that?"

"It is the reason why I suggested Tanya celebrate." Hondo circled his fingers along the ridge of the cup. "But I cannot say I am surprised." He drank the tea. "12 years she has been searching, wanting to make the killer of her parents pay for her suffering. Only to her vengeance," He clenched the air and yanked, "Ripped from her by death."

"Do you think I should have allowed her to kill him?"

"No!" Hondo blurted strongly. "Had you let her, Tanya would have succumbed to the inner demons you have no doubt witnessed." Windu nodded, feeling better in his judgment to keep Tanya from killing. "But you should know." Hondo added. "Tanya has no qualms killing others. No matter who sees her." He raised a smirking brow, "She's had plenty of chances, from what I've heard. Why not take them?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Hondo chuckled. "It is not because she's going soft, or because you were around." He forewarned the perplexed Korun. "It is because Tanya wants what she has been denied. A life with her own family."

"A life Kashjeen denied her."

"Which is why I sent her to the hotel." Hondo stated, proud of himself. "You see," He leaned in, making Windu slightly uncomfortable, "As we speak, Tanya is on her way to visit someone who she has revered as a younger sibling. Otherwise known as the son of Jango Fett."

The words rang in Windu's ears. "The son…of Jango?" Disbelief swarmed his mind. "Tanya…has a brother?"

The door to a quant hotel room opened. An ominous breeze gusted from the room. Tanya stood firmly just an inch outside the doorway, allowing the wind to brush by. Narrowing her eyes she inspected the room from a safe point. The inside was dark, obscured from the light of the outside. It was easy to tell someone had been living there. They just weren't into cleaning. But someone was defiantly there.

"Hmm…" She smiled. Tanya stepped through the door. It closed with such a heavy force, Tanya felt as if she were caged with a wild animal. _No…not an animal. _She giggled mentally. _A disturbed individual. _Releasing a pleased sigh, Tanya closed her eyes. "If you intend to shoot me, I suggest you get to it." She addressed the cold barrel of a blaster touching her back. "Not that I would blame you. I would be outraged too if our roles were reversed." She laughed. "Though I will admit…" She turned around, eyeing her assailant impassively. It was a young boy with dark tanned skin. His hair was shaven with a thick pony-tail in the back. "It's great to see you again, Boba."

**I'm going to end it here for now.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Sorry if it lacked. I was suffering from writers block…and annoying, incessant interruptions. **


	27. 3 Lives 3 Stories 3 Changes

**3 Lives**

**3 Stories**

**3 Changes**

_**Alright. It has been brought to my attention, twice, that I focus on Tanya a lot. There's a reason for that.**_

_**My OC's - Milan, Mothalia - and Papanoida, yeah I could shed a little more light on them. But everyone else – Jedi, Senators - , we know their story. The reason why this is centered around Tanya is because fic 1 is surrounded around her. The universe is trying to figure her out. People are trying to figure her out. And when people who know her appear, others want to know more. She's an enigma.**_

_**This fic is mostly about Tanya and her adjusting, and people adjusting to her. And I'm also using her to bring in lesser mentioned Jedi. The entire series has been about Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. I love them, but there are 20 other Jedi. But with this chapter, I'll try not to put her in the spotlight for too long.**_

**&/&/&**

_Whether or not we realize it, the decisions we make change the lives of others for better or worse._

A few minutes after Tanya left for a reason unknown to them, Ahsoka invited Milan to her room so the two could become better acquainted. Ahsoka fixed a batch of special mint tea meant to calm the chi and nerves. Milan was grateful for the cup. After all that's happened, her nerves needed all the help they could get. What with Kashjeen's suicide, Tanya's god like punch, and the sudden appearance of Hondo, Milan wasn't sure what way was up.

"It seems like every time I see her…" Milan touched her aching heart, "I grow farther and farther away." Opening the palm of her hand, Milan imagined she could see Tanya smiling up to her with a childish impishness. "I know so little of her."

"I know how you feel." Ahsoka joined Milan on her bed. "I never knew about Hondo until now." She lowered her sights somberly to the rippling tea. "It seems like Tanya still keeps secrets."

"Not secrets." Milan assured her, taking a sip of her tea. "I believe Tanya just wants to keep her old life from her new life." She smiled warmly to Ahsoka, "She does enjoy being with you. It's just the whole situation with Kashjeen tat's forcing her to shut down."

"Why was Kashjeen like that, anyway?" Ahsoka asked in outrage. "What made him hate Myra, Rolen, and Tanya so badly he'd actually kill himself?"

Milan shook her head sadly. "I've known Myra, Rolen, and Kashjeen since childhood. Even I cannot answer that."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. "You've known them for that long."

"Yes." Milan smiled. "And let me tell you…things were universally different when we were children.

**&/&/&**

"I know I shouldn't be too surprised." Windu admitted first hand, sipping his tea. "If Boba is Jango's son, then it serves to say he too knows what became of his father." He faced Hondo with an inquisitive glance, "But why would Tanya not speak of him…ever?"

"He was there." Hondo remarked impassively. Dread filled Windu's heart. "Like Tanya, Boba witnessed the execution of Jango." He narrowed his eyes ominously, pointing a damning finger, "He also has a fire of vengeance burning deep within his heart." Windu nodded in understanding. Once again he was not surprised, but guilt ridden he had changed the lives of two young people so drastically. "This is the reason why you are just hearing about him."

"But if that's true, why was Tanya the only one to come after me?" He questioned, demanding to understand the origin behind Boba. "Where was Boba the entire time?"

"Living with my ex-wife, Aurra Sing."

"Why was he there?"

Hondo unleashed a perturbed sigh. Windu knew he was treading onto dangerous grounds. Hondo knew it was not his place to tell. But he also knew, as of seven and a half months ago, Windu was Tanya's guardian. He needed to understand. "Because Tanya knew – one way or another – she would not come back."

**&/&/&**

"I think her moods are due to the new lightning ability she has." Anakin proclaimed in the briefing room. Yoda and Papanoida listened to his claim, not finding it unjust. "It is an ability that corrupts the mind. Maybe Tanya's is being corrupted."

"Actually," Papanoida erected a finger, "I must protest against that claim, Master Skywalker." He announced politely. "Any new ability discovered, Tanya occasionally has mood swings. Jango, Hondo, myself, Scroop, and Carver all agreed it was from a sudden increase in her powers."

"Agree with you, Chairman, I do." Yoda spoke up. "Suffer a similar affliction, all Jedi young one do." Yoda smiled to Anakin. "No different were you, Skywalker. Master Windu especially."

"Master Windu had mood swings?" Anakin questioned.

"Indeed." Yoda chuckled. "Reveal too much I will not." Yoda chuckled. "Master Windu's tale, this is. For Master Windu to tell it, it is." Anakin groaned in disappointment. And he had hoped he would learn something about the ever cryptic Mace Windu. So much for wishful thinking. "Much like Tanya, Master Windu was. Distant, quiet, kept to himself. Not one to open up."

"So he hasn't changed much." Anakin joked. Yoda laughed as well, finding the truth in the young Jedi's words.

**(Yoda story)**

_Master Windu was skilled, talented with the force. Able to use the force with melee he is. Detect shatter points, created his own style of saber battle, and so forth. But the more his powers grew, as did his aggression. A powerful strain the force puts on the mind. Control and maintain it we must. Master Windu's aggravation, flaring out of control it was. Would not work properly. It would come out in bursts; develop a mind of its own._

_Frustrated and angered, Windu became. Made worse it was by the death of a fellow Padawan whom he held with high esteem. Angered he was. Sought vengeance he did. Reach him, no one could._

_At the time, Count Dooku, best at force control he was. Trained Master Windu he did. Reminded him, "Be one with the force. Never command it. Open your mind." Disregarded his word, Windu did. Give up, Dooku did not. Forced Master Windu to open up, he did. Master Windu, when he came clean about his inner thoughts, gained a whole new control over the force, he did. Trained and studied hard he did._

**(Yoda Story End)**

"Of the same cloth Tanya and Master Windu are cut." Yoda assured Papanoida and Anakin, gripping his cane. "Calm her, Master Windu can."

"I do not doubt it." Papanoida agreed. He stared out the window, his thought focused on Tanya and Windu. "But I still worry."

**&/&/&**

Boba clicked the hammer of the pistol blaster back, keeping it and the laser pointer locked onto Tanya's forehead. Tanya was not dismayed, nor was she terrified at the anger burning in Boba's eyes. She was pleased. Pleased to see her younger brother – as the case may be – alive and well.

"What are you doing here?" Boba demanded to know.

"I was out for a stroll." Tanya shrugged. "Thought I'd come by and visit." She smiled menacingly. "Is it wrong for an older sister to see her younger brother?"

"You're not my sister!" Boba howled. Tanya's ears drooped. "Not since you betrayed dad!"

Tanya's brow furrowed sharply, her ear erecting like horns. "How DARE YOU make such a claim!" Boba nearly jumped from his skin. "I would never betray dad! Dead or alive, my loyalties are to him!"

"Then why are you serving the man that killed him?" Boba shouted.

"It was part of my arrangement!" Tanya blurted. It was odd to say after all that time, though. Were it seven months ago, Tanya would have gladly said it was an arrangement brought on against her wishes. That she only became and remained Windu's Padawan because she lost the wager. But now…it's more of her choice. Her duty. Her moral obligation to remain by Windu's side, continue the Jedi order, and succeed her master and take on a Padawan of her own. "I lost a wager. I became his Padawan. I'm a girl of my word."

"Even if your word forces you to work with the guy who killed dad!"

"Dad gave me a holo-message stating he didn't want to be avenged for his death." She narrowed her eyes challengingly. "I'm sure you received one as well!"

Boba hissed through his gritted teeth, spitting to the ground in spite. "How did you know I was here?" He quickly changed the subject.

Tanya allowed the denial to slide. "How did you know I was coming?" She responded calmly.

"I asked you first!" Boba blurted. It was unnecessary though. Boba knew how she found him. Someone ratted him out. "Who told you I was here?"

"Dad's old friend, Hondo." She answered, wishing to dispense with the pleasantries – or lack thereof. "And I'm sure he told you I might stop by."

"I wish you hadn't." Boba's hand trembled. "I wish you would have just stayed in that _temple_ you've decided to call home!" He snapped resentfully. "I didn't come here to see you!"

Tanya's smile faded. Her brow furrowed, her eyes dimmed dangerously. Boba staggered back, knowing that seriousness all too well. "Don't give me that." Tanya ordered sternly with a low ominous tone. "Out of all the planets in the universe, you came to this one. The planet – I'm sure you've known – I've been living on for the last seven months!" She swiped her hand, knocking the gun from Boba's. Boba stumbled. Tanya pounced and pinned him to the floor, hands above his head. Boba stared up into her dark eyes, feeling them "Not to mention your hotel is only a mile from the Temple. You may not have intended to see me," She leaned down, her hair touching his face, "But I know you were hoping you would."

"Why not?" Boba slipped his hands from her grip, and grabbed hold of her collar. "Why should _I _be denied _my_ vengeance?" He tucked his feet under her stomach and kicked her into the couch. Boba sprang to his feet. A blade of the knife in his hand flicked out. "The murderer of my father must pay!" Boba charged forward, "As will his betrayer!" He lunged the knife for her neck.

Tanya's pupils narrowed into slits. Her hand shot out, grabbing hold Boba's fist. The knife missed her flesh by a centimeter, caught her middle and ring finger. "The murderer of _your _father?" Tanya pushed back. Boba tried to fend her off. He had forgotten how strong she could be. "Has my two year absence caused your memory to elude you? He was my father as well." Tanya drilled a punch into his stomach, robbing the wind from his lungs. Boba dropped to his knee, gasping for air. "And you've never been able to beat me in a fight."

**&/&/&**

**(Milan Story)**

_My father, the king, and Rolen's mother, the Duchess, had met Myra and Kashjeen's Father, the Duke when all of us were five years old. Rolen, Myra, and Kashjeen were brought to the palace due to the other nobles wishing to show their progeny what they themselves would be in charge of one day. For Myra and Rolen…it was…the beginning of a match made in heaven. Kashjeen and I, on the other hand, were the best of friends and the greatest of partners._

_As the years went by, the four of us were put through hours of rigorous study for our future roles as leaders of Aquatis. History, palace and planet affairs, allied planets in need, creating alliances – the whole nine yards._

_Myra and Rolen were always together. When reviewing notes from previous counsel discussions, they would break the work in half. Myra would read up on previous counsel debates, while Rolen would sit through the discussions – and vice versa. They were their own little tag team. It was adorable._

_Kashjeen was the most studious of all of us. By the time he was 15, Kashjeen had backhand knowledge of each planets affiliations, their main counsel, and their capital cities. I came in second to him. He became my adviser when my dad would make a decision I didn't agree with. Kashjeen would explain the reason behind it and give me a dissertation to relay to my father for later. It was because of him that I learned it paid to be patient, listen to all sides, and ensure you are able to give a fair and just ruling should the moment call for it. But despite all of his hard work and dedication, the laws of our land did not play into his favor._

_When my grandfather was king, he ruled that men would be the counsel and make all decisions that would benefit our planet. Mantisan, Nekaltisan, even some Eeltisan were put on the counsel. All were men. When my father met my mother and discovered her wisdom in state affairs, my father had hoped my mother could become part of the counsel. She was denied harshly. So when it was his turn to rule, my father made a law many years ago to spite my late grandfather. That the eldest would become the next in line to inherit their parents' place. No matter the gender._

_Unfortunately, when it came time for them to ascend, Myra and Rolen were the ones to become the new Duke and Duchess. Meanwhile Kashjeen was left in his older sister's shadow, forced to keep her files straight and help her plan out dates. It wasn't the life he chose, but it was unfair to him – and in my eyes as well – that he studied his entire life only to be denied a place amongst the wisest and most impartial of our people._

_But with time – that is, months of seeing a therapist – Kashjeen did come to accept his role and was granted a place by his sister. He served as a secondary counsel. A majority of our counsel approved of his ideals. On occasion he was asked for his advice._

_A year later – a couple months after Myra's 21__nd__ birthday and Rolen's 24__th__ - , Myra and Rolen married each other. Kashjeen and I were part of the ceremony. Best man and bride's maid. It lightened his mood. He loved having an older brother. Another year had passed and Myra had become pregnant with Tanya. That's when I began to notice Kashjeen's resentment towards her had returned. And it continued to grow with each day that drew closer to Tanya's conceiving date._

_To Kashjeen's heart, it meant his family was growing. He would have a little niece. A daughter like figure he could help raise. Teach her the ropes of politics. But to his pride…it was another road block to his rightful place. But he accepted it. And when Tanya was born…his heart melted with love. That was…until Myra and Rolen made her next of kin to inherit the title of Duchess._

_I don't know why he waited four years. I'm not even sure why I believed Tanya could kill her parents. Kashjeen…I was just so close with Kashjeen…I didn't want to believe he went to Pokitaru that day. Despite him…returning that day covered in sand native to that planet. I blamed Tanya…a four year old…for a death I knew she could never commit even if she were half crazed. I made Kashjeen my royal adviser, hoping to comfort him with his loss. We both needed to be comforted. We lost our friends…our family. But I was too blinded by my need to keep up the appearances to realize he was relishing in my pain and he was using our resources to hunt Tanya._

**(Milan Story End)**

Milan did not need to explain the rest of the story. Ahsoka was fully aware what transpired later. She slumped into the wall of her bed. A hand to her forehead as her mind tried to comprehend the madness. "So Kashjeen didn't just decide to kill Myra and Rolen overnight." She stated, flabbergasted. "This sort of hatred…was brewing for years."

"And I didn't realize it until it was too late." Milan sunk into herself, into her sadness. "Too late for all three of them."

Ahsoka touched a hand to Milan's shoulder, "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"No but I could have prevented it."

"You couldn't have prevented this anymore than Tanya could've prevented Jango from dying."

"I allowed such turmoil between my three best friends to grow."

"No! Kashjeen did!" Ahsoka boomed. "He allowed a meaningless position to corrupt his mind, and he killed his own family for it! Now he's dead because he couldn't live with the horror of what he's done." Ahsoka pointed to the door. "Now Tanya has to live with those screams all on her own!"

Milan sighed heavily, understanding where she was coming from. "Unfortunately the horror doesn't end there." She rasped. "What am I going to tell Saia?"

"Was that Kashjeen's wife?"

"No. That's his 12 year old daughter."

Ahsoka shot from the wall, nearly launching herself from the bed. "Daughter?" She gasped. Milan glanced to Ahsoka sadly. This wasn't a topic talked about very often. Ahsoka added up the relationships in her mind. A number of implosions blew her mind sky high. "Tanya…has a cousin?"

"That's four years younger than her." Milan added.

"Does Tanya know?" Milan shook her head sadly. "Why?"

"After what Kashjeen did, I knew Tanya wouldn't want anything to do with him or his family." She explained, speaking in speculation. "Plus I was afraid she would do to him what he did to her."

"But she still deserves to know."

"Yes, and I will tell her when the time is right."

"When is that, My Lady?" Ahsoka asked, trying to remember her manners.

"When Tanya no longer desires vengeance against him." She massaged her neck, knowing that day may never come. "Besides I don't know where Saia is." Ahsoka bobbed her head, gawking in disbelief. "After I exiled Kashjeen, Saia ran away looking for him. I hadn't heard from her, so I'm not sure if she knew about what happened on Aetha. I'm not even sure if she knows what's happened."

"So what will you do when you find her?"

"I haven't thought about it." Milan admitted. "You would think the last couple of months I'd be searching for her like mad." Her bottom lip curled into her mouth. She bit on it, fighting back the tears. "But she was vehement that I stay away. I never told her why I banished Kashjeen. As I'm sure Kashjeen never told Saia about Tanya. There are a number of secrets being kept."

"Then you need to be the one to break the silence!" Ahsoka ordered. She calmed herself when she remembered Milan was a queen. But that didn't stop the rage. "Anger, hate, secrets, lies – it's no wonder Tanya grew up the way she did. And no one is trying to help! Now Saia risks having that same life, knowing that same pain! But you're more worried about relationships!" Ahsoka rose from her bed, putting the tea on the inn table. "Unless someone comes clean, there won't be any relationship. Saia and Tanya both will denounce their homes, their lineage, and ultimately – after 12 years and being able to fix it once – Tanya will never want to see you, either!" Ahsoka marched for the door. "Think about that!" The door slammed behind her.

Milan flinched and curled into herself. The guilt in her heart bubbled deep inside. "When those too do meet…" She mumbled, "How do I explain the hatred between their families?"

**&/&/&**

**(Boba/Tanya)**

Boba had his feet spanned, grinding the ball of his foot into the ground to prepare himself to pounce. In both hands was a serrated edge dagger, gleaming in the shadowed light. Tanya held her own knives, thumbs on the end of the hilt. Either one could wield the light saber or the blaster. But it would be too much of a risk. The blaster could hit someone in the next room, and Tanya didn't need Hondo knowing they didn't…peacefully resolve their issues.

"Make peace with the force, Number Eight!" Boba hissed, charging.

"Not before you meet your maker, Nine!" Tanya lunged. Both right hand daggers collided. Blue and white sparks speared like fireworks. Boba and Tanya recoiled and lashed with their other knives. They met with the same ferocity. The sparks flashed again, igniting the anger in the strikes.

Neither one letting up or so much as staggering their feet, Tanya and Boba lashed their daggers out. Each strike met the other with the same strength, same ferocity of the other. Each one repelled the other. The metal tolled louder, ringing in their ears. The muscles in their arms felt the other connect. The sparks flared brightly, alighting the hatred in the brown and purple eyes.

Tanya stepped in, increasing her position. Boba stepped back. Tanya took this chance and went for the kill shot in his neck. Boba lashed a foot up, kicking the knife into the ceiling. He looped the foot around, swinging the other around and connecting it with her stomach. The foot powered into her stomach, nearly rupturing her abs. Tanya staggered back, grunting in discomfort. Boba moved in. He turned the daggers so the hilt faced upward and dealt a barrage of punches into Tanya's face and stomach. Tanya shoved him away, and staggered back. Boba flipped forward and powered his feet into her stomach. Tanya _I forgot he can deal powerful kicks. _Boba roared out loud, his knife raised for her chest. _But so can I!_ Boba lunged his hand. Tanya rolled to the side. Boba's knife pierced the wall. Tanya rose to her feet and kicked her knee into his stomach. Boba gasped, feeling the wind leave him again.

"You've gotten stronger, Boba. I'll give you that." Boba staggered forward. Tanya grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked back. "But prison and the Jedi have served me well." She aimed him to the door and plunged her foot into his back. Boba flew face first into the apartment door. The door opened as he slid down. "That looked like it hurt." Tanya summoned her discarded knife back into her hand. "At least I hope it did." She gripped the knives by the blade and threw them like darts. Boba whipped around and pressed the button on the side of the wall. The door opened. The knives soared out and impaled the wall in the hallway.

Panting heavily, Boba glared back to Tanya and then fell into dismay. Her smile, her eyes, her entire person – Boba wasn't sure if it was their being parted for the last two years, or the jetlag from the long trip. But he was sure of one thing. Tanya wasn't…her old self. "Prison changed you."

"What'd you expect?" She spat. "Did you expect smiling, giddy, always loving Tanya to still be alive after all this time?" She lowered her head somberly. "Though I will admit, the Jedi – Mace – are slowing bringing that back. Mace, Ahsoka, Jar-Jar, everyone in that temple is reminding why it is I should enjoy life!"

"Enjoy it?" Boba scoffed. "They keep taking everything from you! Look at Kashjeen!" Tanya gaped in aghast. "I know all about it! There's not a single person in the Creed who doesn't know!" Tanya narrowed her eyes. _The Creed knows? _"Because of that murderer you couldn't attain vengeance for your parents! Now you can't attain vengeance for dad! Can't you see they're hindering you?"

"Then what would I do?" Tanya challenged. Boba was taken aback by the question. "Tell me Boba, what would I do after I got my revenge? Should I Prove that I'm no better than Kashjeen? Or maybe I should rob the Jedi of someone they all revere as a brother?"

"They robbed us!"

"Kashjeen robbed me! Mace saved me!"

"So did dad!"

"Mace saved me from rotting in my insanity! Ahsoka helped me bring peoples close! Jar-Jar and Padme made me care again!"

"How can you defend them? Especially him?"

"I'm not." She rasped. "I'm stating facts. They saved me, Boba."

"That may be…" Boba bit his lip, "But I can never forgive him." His lip quivered. "I can never forgive him."

"Neither can I." Tanya assured him. "I will never truly forgive Mace for what he did." Tanya meandered to Boba and placed a hand to his shoulder. "But I can't hold it against him his whole life." She knelt down. "Nor can I ask you to put aside your pain."

"Then what are you asking?"

"That you go back to Aurra." Boba clenched his fist tightly. His arm trembled. "Go back to her."

"Why did you leave me with her in the first place?" Boba asked, his shaking voice demanding an answer. "I know you said it was so I could be looked after. But why didn't you take me with you?"

Tanya cupped his cheek. Boba flinched at the warm hand, almost forgetting how gentle she was. "So that you would never see me as the monster I once was." Boba's eyes widened. "There's a monster still deep inside of me Boba. I never wanted you to see it. So I left you with Aurra."

"But…Windu…"

"I didn't join Mace because I wanted to. I joined him because I lost a bet. Not to mention it got me out of jail 2,998 years early." Tanya faced a number of life sentences after she was sent to prison. Every life she had taken was ten years on her sentence. "But after a while…after someone nearly died," Jar-Jar, "I…they grew on me. They taught me there was more to life than revenge." Her shoulders sank. "Which…explains why…Mace kept me from killing Kashjeen."

"So you aren't going to leave him?" Boba asked as a final question.

Tanya sighed heavily and backed away. "No."

"Then…" Boba discarded his weapons to the table in the middle of the room. Side arm pistol, knives – all of it except for two electric batons. "We settle this." He declared. "The loser adheres…to whatever fate the winner decides."

Tanya gripped her saber. Somberly she stared at it, horrified she had to use it against her own brother. "Very well." She agreed sadly.

**&/&/&**

**(Hondo Story)**

_Tanya and Boba, despite being of different parents and Boba having Jango first, those two were inseparable! Boba was a year old when Tanya was found, of course. He is three years younger than her. But Tanya still looked after him as if they were blood. When I first met those two, Tanya would not let him out of her sight. The same was said for Boba. He watched over Tanya as best as he could._

_As they grew, both were put under rigorous training by Jango. Gun wielding, hand to hand combat, infiltration, and of course a little bit a schooling her and there. Boba and Tanya would always spar to see who was improving the fastest and who would be left in the dust. Of course they both equal. Boba kept with Tanya just as she kept up with him._

_The ultimate test of their training came one day. The Hunter's Creed initiation contest. Traversing harsh terrains, gun slinging, facing the final thousand in back to back rounds of grudge matching. Despite what you might believe, there was an entire planet worth of bounty hunters there that day. Boba and Tanya bested nearly all of them._

_Then their fight came up. The sparks were flying in that arena. Boba would shoot and Tanya would dodge. Tanya used the force, Boba would break her concentration with flash grenades. Punches, kicks, lances, swords – every weapon you could think of was flailing between those two in a never-ending blur. But in the end, Tanya was victorious, earning her place as number eight. In the end Boba became number nine. Since then, those two sparred even harder, keeping one another on their toes. In a way, the Creed Trials brought them closer. They both felt as if they had lived up to Jango's expectations._

'_Sigh…' But…after the Geonosis incident…those two drifted apart. Boba and Tanya both witnessed the death of their father. Tanya may have been the one to act out and fly into a frenzy, but Jango's death hit Boba harder._

_Tanya was determined to avenge her father, so she left Boba in the care of my wife – at the time – Aurra Sing. Boba was…distant in the mind. His eyes were blank, his soul void – a mere shell of what he once was. Tanya pleaded to Aurra to keep him safe…for she knew she would not return. Even if she had killed you Master Windu, Tanya would not face Boba. For after she killed you, I knew and many others knew, Tanya would be regressed into her most primitive of states. She would forever be the assassin._

_Word had reached Boba Tanya had been sent to jail. His heart shattered. His father, his sister – his entire family had been taken. His hatred toward you had grown. So for those two years he trained like mad. 16 hours a day, the remaining 8 for rest. When he had planned to free Tanya from prison, she was already in your care. Boba became infuriated. But he thought it would be good to wait. For all he knew, Tanya would kill him where he slept. He waited these last seven months for word of Windu's death. It never came. Worse. He discovered Tanya had befriended you. Worst of all he discovered that she looked up to you the same way she looked up to Jango. So he deemed her a traitor._

**(Hondo Story End)**

"If that is so," Windu spoke up firmly, "Then Tanya is visiting someone…who is a mere shadow of his former self." Windu lowered his head. "I have ruined what should have been a lifelong relationship. Turned two young people into to their darkest and most primal of instincts."

"But you saved one." Hondo assured him strongly. "Before she met you, Tanya was nothing more than an animal in a blind rage. Jango could not tame her." Hondo wagged a commending finger, "But you did. In a matter of months you've managed to tame Tanya."

"Is that your way of saying I can tame Boba?"

"Oh no." Hondo laughed heartily. "You are the worst person to do that." Windu rolled his eyes, appreciating Hondo's blatant honesty. "That is why I sent Tanya. She is the only one who can reach him." He checked the time on his holoprojector. "And right about now they should be trying to kill each other."

Windu arched a confused brow, "Wait a minute. You knew they would fight?"

"Of course."

"Tanya isn't permitted to fight. Her ribs cannot take too much strain."

"And this will not be a strain on the bodies." Hondo assured the Korun. He prodded his head and chest, "The only strain will be on their hearts and minds."

Windu furrowed his brow resentfully, leaning in toward Hondo. "What were you hoping to attain from this little game of yours?"

"Game?" Hondo laughed. "No, no, no. This is no game. This is a test."

"What sort of test?"

"To see who can stop."

**&/&/&**

**(Boba/Tanya)**

The sun had begun to set. A warm orange glow cast itself over Coruscant. Many who hide away during the day had come out to embrace the arriving night.

"HAAA!"

"GRAAAH!"

Boba and Tanya roared at the top of their lungs. Tanya's saber collided with Boba's batons. The powerful surge of electrical energy flared, igniting sharp sparks from the saber. Boba and Tanya pushed back, skidding to a halt. The two bore the balls of their feet into the roof ground of the hotel. Dust kicked up behind them as they charged. Tanya held the saber like a lance. Boba crossed the baton in front of him.

Tanya twirled her saber and swiped for Boba's feet. Boba leapt into the air. The saber grazed over the plastered ground. Boba flipped over Tanya, landing behind her. Turning on his heels Boba jabbed a baton for her back. Tanya stretched her arm back, catching the strike with her saber. Boba retaliated quickly with the other. Tanya turned and grasped his wrist. The saber and baton struggled for dominance. Boba and Tanya wrenched their arms, seeking to discard the enemy weapon. The saber and baton fell from their hands.

Boba gripped Tanya's free hand and pushed. Tanya dug her feet into the ground and pushed back. Lightning surged between their eyes. Tanya arched Boba's one wrist back, keeping the one baton away from her skin. Boba kicked a foot out, striking Tanya's knee. Tanya kicked his leg, striking the side.

Dancing around, dodging and evading, Tanya and Boba heatedly kicked at each other's' legs. Eventually they broke away, dealing several punches, only to have the other block and parry them. Their fists connect knuckle by knuckle. A powerful shock shot up their arms. Ignoring the shocks, Boba and Tanya continued their flurry of heated strikes. The legs connected in the same manner. A strong shock shot through their bones. Never had Boba and Tanya imagined the other could have become so strong in such a short time. But neither one was going to let up.

Boba climbed his feet up Tanya's body and kicked off, flipping back a few feet. As he touched the ground, Tanya charged. She connected a fist with his face, then countered with two more strikes to his stomach. Boba grasped Tanya by the head and crashed his forehead into hers. Tanya staggered back, seeing double. Boba rammed his only baton into her stomach. Tanya cried out as the electricity traveled through her body.

Tanya's hand stretched out. Her fingers curled in like claws. The lightning which she lacked control of swarmed around her fingers. As the baton fell from her stomach, Tanya placed her hand to Boba's shoulder. She curled her fingers into the shoulder. The lightning traveled from her hand and into Boba. The young Fett wailed in pain. Tanya shoved him away. Both fell to their knees, panting heavily with exhaustion.

"What is that?" Boba wheezed. "What power is that?"

"A curse…only a small few of Jedi are actually bestowed with." She coughed. "Just my luck that fate had me draw that straw!" She spat, gritting her teeth. The glow of the afternoon hued them like they were fangs. "A power which feeds on the anger and hatred of a Jedi chose me, a person forever imbued with anger and hatred, to wield it. I'm fate's little joke."

"Fate always plays a cruel joke." Boba informed her. "Look at us, look at the youngling in the temple – why do you think any of us were put in the lives we were?"

"Even the eldest of people don't know the answer to that." She answered him derisively.

"Exactly." Boba whispered. "Which is why…" He gripped the dust on the ground, trembling in his anger, "I cannot understand…why fate would pit us against each other." He stared to Tanya with tears in his eyes. "Why would fate place you with the man who killed our father? Why would fate have me come here to relish in that mockery?"

"Perhaps fate has deemed we should be enemies." Tanya shrugged. "Or maybe he is putting our bond to the test. I don't know." She answered somberly. "But I do…know this…" She grunted, struggling to climbed to her feet, "I'm not abandoning Mace or the temple. Nor will I forsake our father, his teachings or you." She glared to her fuming younger brother, "But know this, Boba. If you ever come to Coruscant with the intent of killing my master," She summoned her saber to her hand and ignited the orange beam, "I will end you the same way Mace ended our father. With your head bouncing along the ground and your body rotting in a desert wasteland!"

"PFFT!" Boba spat to the ground. "You'd really do that to me?"

"I don't want to." She admitted sadly. A weak yet warm smile graced her lips, "In fact I'd love it if you would stay on Coruscant and live with me." Boba sank into himself with guilt. Tanya shook her head, "But I know for a fact you will never forgive Windu. And I can't worry about you and him day in and day out." Pleased with her ruling, Tanya meandered to Boba and knelt to him. "With that being said," She flicked his forehead, "I'm declaring this my win."

"WHAT?" Boba boomed. "No way! I won!"

"Noo, I got you on your butt," She explained, dusting herself off, "And I rose to my feet first." She grinned widely, and raised two finger to his face, "Ergo, I won."

"That's a load of crap!"

"That's life." She grinned.

"UGGHH! I don't believe this!" He pouted.

Tanya giggled lovingly. Her arms snaked around him, bringing him into a warm hug. "Take care of yourself, Boba." She chimed whole heartedly. "And the next time you and I meet," She kissed his forehead lightly, "Let's discuss things over smores and hot chocolate, rather than a gun to my head."

"Fine." He agreed with a chuckle. "And you make sure those Jedi don't kill you."

"Who me?" Tanya bounced a fist off her chest. "I'm built to last."

"And I'm built to outlive you."

"That's true." The two threw their heads back and laughed.

Tanya tossed Boba back his baton. Waving good-bye, Tanya meandered to the edge of the roof. Boba watched Tanya as she vanished into the dark alleyway below. For a brief moment it felt as if Tanya would be taken from him for all of eternity. It was then he remembered. When Tanya makes a promise, she keeps it no matter what.

"We will see each other again, Tanya." Boba whispered. "I know it."

**&/&/&**

Tanya walked out of the alley, heading for the garage where she parked her airspeeder. She thanked the astro mech who watched it and sent him on his way. She almost collapsed with relief to see that speeder.

"Not the outcome you were hoping for." She announced, smiling to the shadowed doorway to the left of the small garage. "But at least you got a decent show out of it." From the shadows, a pale skinned, skinny woman in an orange jumpsuit, and with a shaven head and brown pony-tail emerged. She smiled darkly to Tanya. "Good to see you, Aurra. And here I thought the top three didn't bother to come out and play."

"I may be third in the ranking, but even I find a good sibling rivalry worthwhile." She leaned against the speeder, prompting Tanya to back away a couple steps. "You and Boba are my soda and popcorn show."

"I'm glad we're a source of amusement." Tanya thanked sardonically. She pushed Aurra away from the speeder. "But the show is over." She jumped into the vehicle. "I have to get back. As I'm sure you have other jobs besides spying on us."

Aurra snapped a hand to Tanya's preventing her from starting the speeder up. Tanya's eyes widened as Aurra smiled sadistically into her eyes. "This life you live will come to an end." Aurra warned her ominously. "One way or another you will be dragged back to your life of a hunter. The Creed, dispersed or not, owns you."

"No one owns me!" Tanya shoved her away. "Least of all you!" She growled.

"Pretending to be the hero doesn't make you one!" Aurra spat disdainfully. "We all know what truly lies beneath the smile you wear!" Aurra turned to the street. "We all know the monster you really are."

"That you do…" Tanya trailed off. "Two years have passed since anyone has seen me." Her eyes flared, narrowing into slits, "Which is why I suggest you tread carefully upon my turf!"

"I will take that as a challenge." Aurra laughed. "Till next time, Tanya." She chortled, wandering down the street. "I look forward to crossing swords with you." With that said, Aurra vanished down the street, leaving Tanya with her already rattled nerves.

"That brazen bitch." She bit her lip, drawing blood, "Next time…" The slit pupils turned grey, "I'll kill her!"

**That's all for now. I'm thinking of bringing Barris in since the series refuses to explain what happened after the whole grievous moment in season 2.**

**See you next time.**


	28. Words are Mightier than the Sword

**Words**

**Are**

**Mightier Than the Sword**

**I deleted this chapter on accident! Sorry about that!**

**090**

_Words deal a greater wound than the sword ever could._

**090**

The planet of Rodia and its people, courtesy of Senator Amidala and Representative Binks, was released from their binds to the Separatist Alliance and joined the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine and his fellow senators welcome the Peace Advocate with open arms. Though the scars from Viceroy Gunray's deception remained, the people of Rodia looked on with hopeful hearts that they will be pulled from the fray of their distress and live their lives just as they have. Now if only those on Coruscant could have the same peace for at least one day without something happening.

**090**

One month had passed since Viceroy Nute Gunray had evaded capture and trial by the republic. He was to be charged – overall – for war crimes, and likely be sentenced to death. Not before his mind was plucked for information, of course. Tanya with her back against the landing gear of a fighter, Ahsoka lying across Tanya's lap – the two young Padawans laid passed out and snoring peacefully in the, otherwise, busy hangar, exhausted from the hours – days – of training they endured. Symbiotic training.

After Tanya had been cleared three weeks ago by the medics, the two Padawans took advantage of their time and decided to spar or spend some time together. Ahsoka needed practice with her fighting skills. Her reactions and reflexes were slow. He attack executions could use a little work as well. Tanya, on the other hand, needed to rehabilitate her thrashed body. With her being assigned to bed rest, her muscles became stiff, minimizing her flexibility. Not to mention there was the matter of a certain ability she recently discovered that seemed to manifest on its own.

If there were no missions or simply nothing to do, Ahsoka and Tanya would spend at least six hours a day training each other. Tanya, being skilled in combat, helped Ahsoka with her melee and sword fighting. Ahsoka, exceptional at force control, helped Tanya establish a baseline for summoning the lightning and a trigger to launch it.

Ahsoka's speed gave her an edge against Tanya where her strength lacked. Tanya, by body mass alone, outmatched Ahsoka when it came to strength. Her moves, as they progressed and Tanya gave her a few pointers, were executed more swiftly than the previous punch or saber swipe. Her reaction and counter time halved by a second. She repelled and struck back against most of Tanya's blows, earning her a victory here and there. With Ahsoka being as small as she was, her physical blows lacked in ferocity. But her speed helped compensate. Tanya helped Ahsoka tune that speed into her reflexes and blows. Let the speed build, give a little momentum rather than just lash out. Gradually her strength would grow and her speed may very well increase with it. But her sword skills were a different matter. Though Ahsoka's style utilizes defense – given how she holds her saber – Ahsoka's attacks lacked power. Ahsoka could use the defense and turn it into a powerful offense. Lure the enemy in, use weight displacement, and attack. But because the sabers sometimes required a certain distance, her reactions needed to be even faster than her hand to hand reactions if she wished to prevail. Knowing Ahsoka's determination and free spirited behavior, Tanya had no worries. Ahsoka would be fine.

As they moved on, Tanya and Ahsoka engaged in a game they christened Force Ball. They would take a ball and using only the force, they would toss it about. Eventually needing a room the size of the landing hangar to continue. The purpose of the game was to establish control and focus over the force, as well as maintain it. Due to Tanya's nonchalant demeanor, her control over the force depends on that calmness. When Tanya gets too riled, her force control slips – loses its edge. Eventually the force choke becomes her most powerful attack, despite her never feeling angered when using it. But…the lightning, according to Tanya, seemed to come out differently. Push – she wants space. Lift – she wants the weight off her shoulders. Jump – though not mastered, she wants to feel the freedom in the short flight. Repulse and the mind trick were beyond her. But lightning…lightning seemed to come…when she was going to lose. Ahsoka believed they could use that. Tanya's competitive nature is not the same when she's losing a battle. Losing a battle could cost her, her life. Or those around her.

This method of training went on for the allotted weeks Ahsoka and Tanya were either home or off on a mission somewhere in the universe. Leaving the two spirited fighters exhausted.

A finger prodded Tanya and Ahsoka in the forehead, stirring them. Tanya grunted. Ahsoka shifted her shoulder. The fingers prodded them again. "Ugh…" The two groaned. Their eyes fluttered open. Anakin greeted them with a snarky smile, retracting his finger. Behind him were Windu, Luminara, and a young Mirialan girl.

"Hmm…" Tanya moaned tiredly, touching a hand to her forehead. Ahsoka yawned, sitting up from Tanya's lap. "What time is it?" Tanya grumbled, massaging her sand filled eyes.

"Ten minutes after noon." Anakin answered indifferently. Ahsoka slid a hand down her face, unable to believe it. I felt like it was still early. "What are you two doing here?"

"Master Krell…" Tanya yawned loudly, "…and Master Yoda needed the training room." She massaged her face.

The Mirialan girl stroked her chin pensively. _So they were training? _She moved her eyes over the hangar. It was a good spot. Clear away the fighters and cruisers – which a vast majority happened to have been dispatched that last couple of nights – and one could host an galactic sports contest. _But how could they sleep here?_

"Have you two been here all night?" Windu asked curiously.

"Don't know." Ahsoka rumbled, leaning against the gear with Tanya. "We sat here…to rest and then…" She trailed off drowsily, her mind still in a haze.

"We've been here all night." Tanya dreaded, recalling last night. She pointed her thumb to the two clones using a crate. "We watched Lightfoot and Ping-Pong arm wrestle and dozed off."

"Oh yeah." Ahsoka stretched. Her neck and back cracked pleasingly.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" Luminara chuckled, somewhat concerned for their health.

"Some." Ahsoka rumbled. "The jet engines coaxed us to sleep. The silence woke us up." The new girl was officially confused. How does silence wake someone up?_ Unless these two have an addiction to adrenaline._

"Hm?" Tanya noticed the young Mirialan huddling close to Master Unduli, studying her and Ahsoka with the most bewildered expression. "Hey! New Face!" The girl blinked at the nickname Tanya gave her. Tanya wagged a finger, "If you don't ask," She shrugged her hands, "You never find out."

The girl looked around like someone caught in a lie. "What…" She cleared her throat, "What leads you to believe I wanted to ask anything?" She questioned defensively. Tanya and Ahsoka beamed a the girl's accent. It was similar to Luminara's, but softer. It was cute.

"Your curiosity…" Tanya yawned jadedly, "Is emanating from you like a shine from a flashlight." She clarified, still studying the girl herself. "Has been since you figured out we fell asleep here. Possibly from wanting to know HOW we could sleep with all that noise." The girl was taken aback. Was she that obvious? "Answer: when you're tired enough, you'll sleep on a cruiser in midflight."

"But silence waking you up?" The girl retorted.

"Silence opens your senses to everything." Ahsoka explained. "Noise distracts them." She giggled impishly, knocking her knuckles on her forehead. "And believe you me, Tanya and I can't even begin to close our eyes if a hydraulics aren't whirling." Tanya laughed bashfully, caught in her guilt. The new girl bobbed her head, understanding what they meant. _Not adrenaline addicts. Just ones who are used to noise._

"That said…" Tanya climbed to her feet, cracking her back and shoulders on the way up, "Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head.

The girl gasped, cursing herself for forgetting. Curtsying low, she bowed her head, "Barris Offee – Padawan of Luminara Unduli." Tanya arched a brow, taken aback by the greeting. It's been a while since she's met anyone so formal. She smiled to Luminara, congratulating her. Ahsoka rose to her feet, just as bewildered but happy to see Luminara had a pupil.

"Tanya Fett." Tanya extended her left hand.

"Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka extended the right. Barris took the two hands, graciously accepting the welcome back to her feet. "Welcome, Barris."

"Thank you."

"So…" Ahsoka covered her mouth, releasing one last yawn, "Why were we woken up so early?" She joked.

"The six of us have a mission." Anakin announced, clearing his throat. He glanced to Tanya. "I'm sure you and Master Unduli recall Viceroy Nute Gunray, right?"

"How could I forget?" Tanya growled in the back of her throat, holding a hand to her ribs. "My ribs still hurt from that day." Tanya rumbled. Not to mention…it was the second time she had seen Jar-Jar brought to the brink of death. She almost lost Padme that day as well. Because she wasn't…strong enough. "Why?"

"We'll explain on the way." Windu assured her. "Right now we need to prepare to disembark."

**090**

In a bunker on distant planet in the Outer Rim, Viceroy Nute Gunray was on the holonet with Senator Lott Dod, frothing at the mouth. "Do you not realize how serious the situation has become?" He hissed adamantly. "The Republic knows I am here! The forces I have will not be enough to repel them!"

"_Calm yourself, Viceroy._" Dod urged him. "_The situation is under control._" He cooed slowly, hoping to pacify his partner in crime. "_The only way to reach you is to go through the King of Toydaria,_" A sinister chuckled escaped the Neimoidian's thin lips, "_Whom you and I both know is a weak hearted humanitarian._" The Viceroy chuckled proudly. His day was starting to look up. "_All I need do is convince King Katuunko that allowing the Republic to proceed will bring war to his planet. That should give the separatists plenty of time to evacuate you._"

"Then I shall wait." Gunray decided. "Do not be late." He ordered and ended the call. "Hmm…" He stroked his chin in perturbed thought. "The Separatists are possibly two days away. Minimum." He added forebodingly. "I will need aid until their arrival."

**090**

On the Republic Cruiser, Benevolence, Master Windu and the two other masters brought up their mission agenda for their young Padawans. "Recently our intelligence reported seeing the Viceroy retreating to a planet just beyond Toydaria." Windu informed them. "We have been asked to go and retrieve him."

"Are the six of us truly necessary?" Barris questioned skeptically. "Surely it will not be too difficult to subdue one man."

"This _one man _has eluded capture on numerous occasions." Luminara educated her Padawan. "Not to mention he escaped our grasp while in custody." Tanya furrowed her brow with an angered huff. Were it not for General Grievous, Tanya would have had the Viceroy. "He may not be dangerous, but he is resourceful. And resourcefulness and cunning," Luminara ensured her gaze scanned over all three Padawans, "Are more deadly than any weapon." Barris, Ahsoka, and Tanya bobbed their heads attentively, heeding her words with the utmost care.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka hooted animatedly. "Let's kick this cruiser into high gear and go get him!"

"Not so fast, Snips." Anakin halted his overly anxious Padawan. "We can't just go storming onto another person's territory."

Tanya's brow arched. "What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"The planet the Viceroy was seen entering," Windu explained, "Frii-Caah," He brought up the swamp and forest populated planet, "Is part of the Toydaria system. Meaning it is in the tenure of King Katuunko."

"UGH!" Tanya slumped in dread. "Does that mean we have to ask for _permission_?" She sneered with sardonic air quotes. "Meaning, we'll have to bend over in order to get where we need to go."

"Afraid so." Windu ruffled his hand through her hair, petting her like a cat. "Which means you will be getting a refresher course on politics."

"PFFT!" She puffed a small strand of her hair from her face. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to get stonewalled?"

"What makes you say that?" Barris asked, taken a little aback by her lack of faith. "Do you not trust the king of Toydaria?" Her eyes surreptitiously narrowed in animosity.

"How can I trust slash not trust someone I've never met?" Tanya countered, challenging Barris. "I'm cynical toward politicians," She folded her arms defensively, "But I don't make decisions until I meet them."

"Then why the uncertainty?"

"Because the last time Master Unduli and I went after the Viceroy, his spineless posy was there with some bogus story about how he blindsided them." She hissed resentfully. Senator Dod and his assistants tried to cover their tracks by claiming ignorance of the Viceroy's plans. It was how Gunray escaped, the Dod and the Trade Federation remained in business for another day. "It doesn't take a genius to know they'll be on Toydaria to bail him out again. Or at least keep us from getting to him."

"Which is precisely why," Luminara approached her with bobbing hands, "We must make our case with pacifism and respect." She stressed, emphasizing the severity of the consequences should things go awry. "King Katuunko is a humanitarian as well as someone who values integrity over all else."

"Meaning?"

"If the king realizes you have an ax to grind," Windu clarified, "We may be denied entry for fear we'll bring war to his planet. He is neutral after all."

Tanya groaned under her breath, sneering her nose at the thought of playing nice. But it was for a good cause. "Fine." She conceded. "I'll be on my best behavior." She choked on her words. "But that's ONLY for the King of Toydaria.

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way for a change." Windu jested. Tanya rolled her eyes with a smile. She hated being polite to those she despised. But if it meant preventing more incidents like the one on Aetha, Tanya would kiss Dooku's feet. She shuddered at that thought.

Barris couldn't help being bothered with Tanya's unprofessional behavior. The way she acted, how she spoke, how she carried herself – it gave Barris the impression Tanya was the type to bend rules to their breaking point and challenge anyone who opposed her. _She is supposed to be a former bounty hunter. Yet she acts like this is a hit. _Just who was it Barris was dealing with? And how volatile was the _supposed _ex-bounty hunter?

**090**

The arrival to Toydaria came sooner than anticipated. A three day traverse across the galaxy was made a day and a half thanks to the hyper drive. Either way, it allowed Tanya and Ahsoka to get in some sleep in the briefing room. The two the day training and honing their skills for hours on end. The final half they slept away, wanting to keep their strength up. Barris may not have borne witness to the training, but she did catch Ahsoka and Tanya sleeping. She found them…odd. How peaceful they both appeared in their deep slumber. But awake, Tanya especially, they seemed wild. Could Barris be wrong? Could there be more to the two than what they display?

"Hm…" Tanya muttered in her sleep, snuggling her head to Ahsoka's, "Boba…" A lone tear slithered down her cheek. "I'm sorry…" Barris's eyes widened. Who was Boba? And why was Tanya sorry?

**090**

King Katuunko and his council of Toydaria were gathered in a council room, sitting at a half dome shaped table. Unlike the throne room, the Council Room was a simple room without the rising platforms. That way all parties involved could speak on equal ground.

All eyes glanced to the double open doors. The Toydarian Guards led their expected Jedi guests inside. Ahsoka and Barris were impressed by the elegance of the room. The red carpeting with golden leaflets imbedded, glittering brass walls with curved triangular windows. The Jedi Temple was still the more impressive of structures. But the Toydarians were quite the architects.

Tanya furrowed her brow sharply and shot her ears back with a heated growl. Standing before the Toydarian Council was none other than Senator Lott Dod, Mar Tuuk, and Sib Canay. The Senator smirked mockingly. "Dammit!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "I must have ESP!"

"Just remember the bigger picture." Windu advised her. "We need to acquire the Viceroy so no more incidents like Aetha happen." Tanya tensed at the mentioning of the planet. She could still see Padme and Jar-Jar in their weakened state. Still she could see Count Dooku…that sickening smile…as he came close… "Keep calm." Windu placed a hand to her shoulder. "We need only put up with him a few minutes, then we leave."

"Right, right!" Tanya clapped her hands on her cheeks. "I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm cool I'm fine." She recited like a mantra.

"Master Jedi!" King Katuunko announced, rising from his chair. His fellow councilmen rose with him, bowing their heads. "I am pleased to see you all made it safely."

"Your Majesty, King Katuunko." Windu announced with a bow. Luminara and the others followed his lead, bowing their heads in respect. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"I've heard tale the republic has a request of me." Katuunko stated in anticipation.

"Indeed we do." Luminara said, stepping forward with Anakin and Windu. "We've come to ask Your Majesty and his Council for permission to enter the planet Frii-Caah." The other members of the Toydarian Council muttered amongst themselves, already aware of this request.

"For what purpose?"

"To apprehend Viceroy Nute Gunray." Anakin answered confidently. "For Conspiracy to Commit treason, kidnapping, and the attempted murder of two Senators of the Republic." Senator Dod glanced to his attendants, nodding as a go ahead. The two returned the nod. Ahsoka, Tanya, and Barris noticed the gestures. They had a plan up their sleeves.

"Those are some serious charges." King Katuunko deliberated, drumming his fingers together. He gestured a hand to Dod, "Senator Dod has assured me the Viceroy is an Extremist, but not an aggravated terrorist." Tanya bit her lip with a rabid growl. _If he's not a terrorist then I'm not a bounty hunter._ "What proof do you have to prove otherwise?"

Luminara stepped forward. "Myself, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padawan Tanya Fett are witnesses to the Viceroy's actions." She declared strongly. Tanya touched ah and to her chest, bowing in confirmation. "As such, Senator Padme Amidala and Representative Binks are victims of the Viceroy's conspiracy with the Planet of Aetha."

"Where are these three you have mentioned?" The Prime Minister demanded. "Why have they not come?"

"Due to their health not up to par, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks could not come. As for Master Kenobi, he has been out on assignment for four days now and is unavailable."

"Then you will forgive us if we do not take your word for it." The Prime Minister remarked suspiciously. "I understand you and the young one were present during the capture of the Viceroy. But you are also part of the turmoil which ensued on the Planet Rodia." Tanya narrowed her eyes, sensing the situation growing tense. "Senator Dod confirmed, after the Viceroy's capture, a mishap on the planet Rodia brought the Separatist forces to their door. Many were injured, several killed, and their palace in shambles." The Prime Minister leaned in, eyeing Luminara heatedly, "Why should we grant the Republic Passage to do the same to a place we call home? Why should we be brought into the fray of war?"

"Our intention is not to cause destruction or turmoil on your planet." Windu declared firmly, his voice booming in the room. "Nor do we wish to bring Toydaria into this war. If we can help it, we'd actually prefer it if you stay neutral in this conflict. Lest more innocent people be drawn into something that began between the Republic and Separatists."

"You intentions are noble, Master Windu." The Vizier commended the Korun. "But they still possess the air of ulterior motives." He added. "You still wish to enter a planet under our jurisdiction, and you still wish to stampede your soldiers about in pursuit of him."

"With all due respect," Anakin interjected, "The Separatists intend to do the same thing. Only they won't be as courteous as to ask for permission." He forewarned with a hint of scorn. For the Toydarians or the Separatists – the young master was unsure.

"Such hypothetical accusations hold no bearing on these proceedings." Senator Dod finally intervened, stepping in the middle. Tanya's tail twitched at him. "It still should not grant you permission to drag one of the few remaining neutral planets into your war." Tanya clenched a fist, grinding her teeth impatiently. It was just like on Rodia. Senator Dod was biding time for the Viceroy to be rescued. "Your Majesty, I must insist this meeting be brought to an end. It is clear the Jedi are here on a crusade for revenge. The two who were harmed happen to be close friends." Anakin and Tanya furrowed their brows. "Toydaria should not violate its neutrality for the sake of their wrath!"

A hand whisked into the air. "Enough!" King Katuunko ordered thunderously. The three Padawans were startled by the command in the seemingly soft spoken king. The entire room fell silent. No one even dared to breathe. "I have heard many debates. But I wish to hear from those who were actually present during the Viceroy's capture." Windu nodded his head and turned to Tanya. He bowed to her, extending a hand. Tanya meandered forward to Luminara's side. She suddenly felt the pressure of the spot light. "Master Unduli, Padawan Fett," The two straightened stiffly, "Tell me: do any of the words spoken today bear full merit?"

"Which words do you refer?" Luminara asked.

"About the crimes the Viceroy is accused of, and Senator Dod's accusations of vengeance." Luminara and Tanya furrowed their brows. "Do they hold truth?" He asked more forcefully. "And for the sake of exchanging courtesies, I ask that you do not lie to me." He humbly requested. Tanya gaped in surprise. She swallowed a nervous lump. There was an overwhelming sense of morality flooding her. King Katuunko's words…they gave indications of hurt if she or Luminara would lie to him.

"The crimes the Viceroy is accused bear full merit." Luminara announced confidently. "The Vengeance-"

Tanya smirked indifferently, shrugging a hand, "Falls under me." Luminara gasped in outrage. Ahsoka and Windu sighed heavily. Barris and Anakin were dumbfounded. King Katuunko intertwined his fingers tightly. "It's no secret." She admitted with her true-to-form cynical grin. "I do bear a grudge against the Viceroy." Her eyes narrowed. "Two people I admire were nearly killed because of him." She scoffed under her breath and folded her arms, "However I have been asked to put that on hold, and that is what I intend to do." She decreed firmly, bobbing her head. "I gave my word after all."

"And we are supposed to take the word of a Bounty Hunter turned Jedi?" Dod challenged. All eyes fell onto Tanya.

Tanya sneered her nose. "At least this _Bounty Hunter turned Jedi _is blatantly honest! Whereas you are making excuses so your bank account can run amuck!"

"WHAT?!" Dod blurted.

"You heard me! You benefit from the Viceroy being free!"

Dod gritted his teeth, squaring himself to Tanya. "I take serious insult to your accusations!"

Tanya met him with equal hostility. "Which is no different from the accusation you made towards us!"

Dod growled venomously. How he wished he could wipe that defiant glare off of her face. "I highly suggest you watch your tone, little girl!"

Tanya approached the Senator, getting as much in his face as she could. "You started this little pissing match." She growled. Dod flinched when her eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't even think for a second I won't finish it!"

"Tanya!" Windu reprimanded her.

Tanya's eyes returned to normal. She sighed with defeat and backed away. She folded her arms as she turned away from Dod. "Sorry Master." She apologized monotonously.

"Be that as it may," King Katuunko intervened, "Even if these matters weren't present, I cannot allow Clones and Droids to tear apart a neighboring planet." He declared. Barris tapped her chin pensively, desperately searching her mind for an answer. "I do not want this war on my doorstep."

"What if it's only us?" She whispered.

King Katuunko arched a brow, hearing her whisper. "Pardon me?"

"What if only the six of us descended to the planet?" She proposed. King Katuunko arched a bewildered brow. "As a jungle swamp planet, Frii-Caah is unsuitable for droids. The ground won't be able to support them and the humidity will wear down their gears." She elucidated. "Meaning if the Viceroy does receive aid, it will have to be air support."

"You would propose an air war?" Dod questioned.

"I'm not proposing war. I'm proposing an ultimatum we can all agree on." Barris swiftly countered. "I would propose we have the proper support in the event of an opposition. Meanwhile the six of us infiltrate and retrieve the Viceroy. Nothing more." The Toydarian Council muttered amongst themselves, intrigued by the offer.

"PAH!" Dod threw his head back, laughing mockingly at Barris. "That is utterly-"

"We accept." King Katuunko announced. All eyes gaped at him in shock. "The Republic has the permission of the council to enter Frii-Caah. Your air support is granted, but that is all." Barris beamed with victory. Ahsoka placed a congratulatory hand to her shoulder. Tanya shook her head with a chuckle. _Guess I owe Master Kenobi 50 credits again._ "Miss Fett." King Katuunko addressed her. "You said you gave your word you would abstain you're your desire for vengeance." He mentioned with a hint of bewilderment. "I hope that word will not be voided once you leave this room."

Tanya raised her right hand and placed the other to her heart. "You have my word." She reassured him. "The Viceroy will be alive and well." A big grin spread across her face, "Besides it'll be a greater victory to see the look on his face when he stands trial." Dod growled through gritted teeth, seething at the seams.

"Then it is decided." King Katuunko granted. "Go forth and apprehend this man." He commanded. "May luck be with you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Windu bowed. "By your leave." The six Jedi excused themselves, leaving the council room without another word. Senator Dod and his assistants excused themselves next, exiting through a different door.

**090**

"WHAT?" Gunray howled over the holonet. Dod folded his hands behind his back, tensing at the Viceroy's anger. "You mean they've been granted access_?_"

"_Yes. Only the Jedi will be coming for you. The clones are barred, aside from air support._" Dod answered solemnly. "_They are on their way to Frii-Caah as we speak._"

"DAMMIT!" Gunray roared, swiping his hand through the air. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT DAMNED KATUUNKO WOULD GRANT THEM PASSAGE!" Dod dropped his head shamefully. His silver tongue may have granted them victory on Rodia, but hoping for a second triumph with a humanitarian was pushing his luck. "Luckily for you I anticipated such a predicament." Gunray glanced back to shadowed figures standing at attention behind him. "I called for a little support. A few individuals, whom I am paying handsomely, to keep me safe until Count Dooku's forces arrive." Bright red eyes pierced through the shadows. Studded sharp teeth gleamed in a dark smile. "I will not be captured by the republic again." He growled. "The Jedi will be fresh meat for the harsh wildlife before they get within a mile of me."

**090**

"Well that went better than expected." Anakin chuckled. "Nice work, Barris."

"Seriously." Tanya complimented her fellow Padawan. "Now I have to pay Master Kenobi 50 more credits."

"For what?" Ahsoka asked.

"A little wager we made weeks ago." She waved it off nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about." Two fingers pinched the water cat's ear and yanked hard. "YOW!" The group came to an abrupt halt. Barris gaped in utter disbelief. Windu had a firm hold on Tanya's ear, pulling harder with each second. "OW! WOW! WOW!" Tanya wailed in pain, flailing her hands. "C'MON!" She placed her hands to Windu's hand. "WHAT DID I DO?"

"I told you to keep calm." He replied placidly, keeping hold of her ear. "That wasn't calm."

"You sure?" Tanya joked. "Because in retrospect, that was pretty tame compared to my other days." Windu pulled harder. "YOW! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

"Expect to be punished when we return to Coruscant." Windu forewarned, releasing her ear. Tanya growled vengefully, holding her burning ear. "Now let us proceed." He ordered, pressing onward. "We are pressed for time."

"HEY!" Tanya ran after him. "Don't think you can just yank on my ear and walk away!" Ahsoka and Anakin laughed at the two.

"It was not as if it wasn't warranted."

"IT WASN'T!" Barris blinked in confusion at the two. Their relationship was different to her. She watched Tanya howl at Windu like a mad man. Windu shrugged her off. They acted more like brother and sister then Master and Padawan. It was a little odd.

**090**

**Not much, I know. But I need a bit of a kick off chapter to get started again.**

**Oh and…I CAN'T BELIEVE BARRIS TURNED TRAITOR! What's more – WHERE THE HELL WAS UNDULI DURING THAT WHOLE MESS?**

**Till next time.**


	29. A Test Run

**A**

**Test Run**

_**Sorry for being gone for so long. Writers block. Oh and there is a small revision towards the end of chapter 27.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**(\****-/****)**

It was at the peak of noon on the jungle swamp planet of Frii-Caah. The two suns, 45 degrees apart from each other, were at the hours of 11 and 2 in the sky, the hottest points of the day. The rays of the two suns beat down upon the thick and vast miles of forest and swamps, covering the brownish green canopies in their warm glow. The thick treetops blocked the entirety of the suns from reaching the ground below. Only small rays of light were able to touch the mushy soil below. Heat and Humidity rose from the ground, glazing the plant life with moss, fungus, and sticky moisture.

Shrill cries from the winged beast, Kneebhawks, screeched across the sky, echoing off the swaying, drooping trees. Their leathery bat winged arms flourished smoothly through the sky. Vine Cats stalked along the ground with their muscular legs. The two legged predators swished their tail about, keeping balance as it traversed the slanted ground. Several serpentine creatures crawled in and out of the swamps, diving in rivers and lakes nearby.

As the Kneebhawks soared above the thick canopies, they came to a ridge leading off to even more forest. The leading Kneebhawk cawed authoritatively dove over the cliff side. The flock followed after her, diving for a massive lake just at the bottom. The cliff side lined the lake to the forest point. As the water neared they pulled an impressive 85 degree curl, flying just inches above the watery surface. They extended their long neck and touched their mouths to the water, quenching their parched throats. The flock then quickly parted as an obstacle in the middle of the lake blocked their flight path. They regrouped on the other side and took to the skies.

Resting neatly in the center of the lake was a cross shaped facility. The water lapped around the base perimeter, drenching the metal in algae. In one of the briefing rooms, pacing back and forth impatiently, was the Viceroy as he muttered angrily to himself.

18 hours ago he learned that King Katuunko granted the Republic safe passage to come to Frii-Caah and retrieve him. Not only did the Viceroy not anticipate this outcome – given Katuunko's soft heart – but he expected negotiations and travel to take a considerably greater amount of time than what they did. At least until the Separatists were an hour to five minutes away. To his eternal distress, at best, they were another 35 hours away. Meanwhile the republic was an hour to two hours away.

"Grr…" The Viceroy curled his fingers into a vengeful fist. "I swear! When you don't need them, they appear out of the blue!" She pressed his fingers into his forehead roughly, prodding angrily at the splitting headache, "Spirits FORBID they arrive during a state of emergency!"

"Dat's de confederacy for ya." A blue skinned Duro remarked, sliding a dagger over his mangle nails. He tilted his head up, revealing his crimson eyes from under his hat. "Dare sense of timin' stinks worse dan de Hutts."

"Stinks for him anyway." The Human-Anzati woman snickered. She jerked her half bald head haughtily, flicking the long hair tied up into a ponytail. "The longer the Confederacy takes, the more we get paid!"

"Ever the credits monger, Aurra Sing." The Kyuzo beside the woman scoffed. He ran a hand up and down his crossbow blaster. "Remember that you must do your job CORRECTLY before getting the credits."

The woman put the barrel of her rifle to the Kyuzo's head. The metal grazed the shield shaped hat sitting on his head. The Kyuzo didn't so much as flinch. "I'm sorry, Embo!" She snapped. "Are you questioning my ability to kill?"

"What I'm questioning, III," Embo waved an ammunitions magazine tauntingly in front of Aurra's face, "Is your inability to see outside your scope." Aurra batted her eyes in confusion and immediately looked at her rifle. She gaped in shock. The magazine was…gone?! In Embo's hand?! "Try not to look so surprised. I was not named number 1 for nothing."

Aurra hissed through her gritted teeth with insult. The Duro chuckled under a hand. "STOP SAYING THAT!" Aurra snatched her magazine back. "You know very damn well that we've been disbanded since the Geonosis incident!"

"And yet many still cling to de memory." The Duro remarked. "Hence why we still call each other by de numbers we have."

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR SILLY LITTLE CLUB, BANE!" The Viceroy boomed, finally growing impatient with the three bounty hunters' squabbling. "WHAT MATTERS NOW IS MY LIFE? AND IF IT'S IN JEOPARDY OR COMES TO AN END, NONE OF YOU WILL SEE A PENNY!" The three Bounty Hunters glared at the pompous Neimoidian. It would have been easy to just shoot him and feed him to the Ana-Cron-Da's. (Large 10-30 foot serpents with a beak like a bird's, spines trailing from head to tail, and fanned out horns on the side of the head.) But he was a necessary annoyance. Neimoidians of the Trade Federation paid better than anyone in the universe. "Now listen!" The Viceroy hissed. "The Jedi will arrive in less than two hours. No doubt they are going to discover where I landed my ship."

"You mean crash landed." Bane corrected with a snigger.

Gunray growled in the back of his throat, but it ignored the remark all the same. "I have a small force already prepared. You three will go out and provide me with a status report."

"You want us to spy on the Jedi?" Aurra scoffed in disgust. "Do we look like government lackeys to you?"

"NO! You are mine and will do as you are paid!" Aurra gritted her teeth. It took a substantial amount of her will power to remember the credits being offered. After those credits fall into her lap… "Now get out there!" He barked.

"Shall we engage the Jedi?" Embo asked.

"Only if they get too close to my location." Gunray rumbled. "Stall them or kill them – it matters very little to me! I just need them out of the way until the Confederacy arrives."

"Consider it done." Bane promised. He tilted his hat down, smiling hungrily, "Dis little hunt will be a nice notch in my pistol."

**(\****-/****)**

The Republic cruiser, Highlander, came out of its jump through Hyperspace. The Jungle Swamp Planet of Frii-Caah was within their sights. The ship was brought to an immediate halt just five miles outside the planet's orbit. Lest they be drawn in without discerning a proper place to land the ship. The planet was covered in a brown and green coating. The jungle and swamps, no doubt. Certain spots were a dry tan. Maybe desert or canyon areas.

"Commencing scan of planet perimeter." A Bridge Control Clone announced, inputting a command code into the ship's system. "Scanning now…" On the large display window, the planet was brought up in a large pan. Vertical and horizontal grid lines ran over the planet. Side notes wrote themselves out on the window screen.

Windu, Luminara and the other Jedi gathered on the upper deck. The six gazed upon the planet with a sense of awe. To think The Viceroy would seek refuge upon a planet such as this…it was unexpected to say the least. Many of the jungle, swamp, or desert planets known throughout the galaxy are rural and primitive in terrain. Meaning there were very scarce signs of civilization. Those of the Trade Federation were not known for their survival skills or their love of rural planets. Why would the Viceroy take refuge here of all places?

"Scan complete." A secondary Bridge Control Clone announced. "There are no signs of separatist or droids ships surrounding the planet." He reported confidently.

"What about the planet surface?" Anakin asked.

The Clones attempted to begin a scan of the planet's surface. An alert blared, producing a warning on the screen. Eye brows were raised. "Sir!" The First Clone blurted, "We are unable to scan the surface! Something is blocking our sensors!"

"Could it be the Viceroy?" Barriss asked.

"Maybe." Luminara touched a finger to her chin. "Or it could be defenses previously placed."

"Either way it means the Viceroy anticipated our arrival." Windu stated, already sure that outcome was obvious. "And it would seem he is attempting to forestall our search for him."

"No doubt a ploy so his _friends_ will find him first." Ahsoka sneered.

"Who's to say he doesn't have friends with him already?" Tanya scoffed with a snigger. "Dod did give our good Viceroy a heads up before we got here."

"Good point."

"Prepare to disembark." Windu ordered. He activated the intercom, "All pilots to your fighters! We descend for the planet in 15 minutes!"

"_YES SIR!_" Numerous voices responded.

"Padawan's," Barriss, Tanya, and Ahsoka glanced to Windu, "With your masters." He ordered. "We leave now." Ahsoka and Tanya saluted, and Barriss bowed.

**(\****-/****)**

Three teams of ten fighters soared from the landing strip of the Highlander's hangar. Each team was led by the masters and there Padawans. Attached to the fighters the Jedi were driving were Speeders. One for each pair. With ease the teams entered the planet's orbit, diving into the atmosphere and becoming enveloped ender the camo green sky and clouds.

As far as the eye could see, there were miles upon miles of trees blanketing the ground. At first glance nothing of the ground could be seen. In certain areas were what looked like pot marks in the ground from that height, but were actually the swamps and marshes scattered all across the planet. Eventually, after flying for about an hour, clearings were seen. Miles of dunes of weeds and small craters, and a couple of lakes.

"I'm not getting anything on the scanner." Ahsoka announced. She switched to radar, sonar, tried to sample the air. "I can't even tell what the temperature is."

"It must be a Black-Out Jammer." Anakin proposed, tapping his malfunctioning scanners.

"A what?" Barriss asked.

"It's a jamming sequence that blocks every form of tracking and or sensory devices." The planetary and surface scanners. "Wherever the Viceroy is, he's located somewhere with good equipment."

Tanya growled with a quick roll of her eyes, and leaned on an elbow irately. "Figures something like this would be the neglected info." She snarled. "Do we go on foot from here?"

"We'll have to." Windu answered regretfully.

"Then I suggest we start where the Viceroy's ship landed." Luminara proposed. She plugged her holoprojector into her ship's GPS. "I recorded the location of the Viceroy's ship before we departed from Coruscant." A 2D grid map of the planet drew itself out on her scanner. The positions of the ships, the direction they needed to take, and the location of the Viceroy's crashed ship were entered. "We are to head southeast from here, and come to what appears to be a ridge."

"And since the skies are clear, all troops return to the cruiser and await further instructions." Windu ordered. It would be wiser to have the clones circle the planet and report back. But they promised King Katuunko the clones wouldn't run rampant unless they met air resistance from any droids. No droids, no resistance, no clones.

"Yes sir!" Pawns acknowledged. "You heard the general! Back to the cruiser!" The clones pulled back in their fighters and returned for the cruiser. "We'll be standing by, General!" Pawns reported. Truthfully the clones wished to stay. But The Jedi were honor bound by their word. Thus they would follow their orders.

**(\****-/****)**

Aurra sprouted from within the thick canopies of the humid jungle. 27 republic fighters whisked over her head. The engines roared loudly, shaking the tree tops asunder. Aurra swept her hair from her face. The Fighters disappeared beyond the clouds, returning to their cruiser. Behind her three other fighters flew off in the opposite direction. She furrowed her brow curiously.

**(\****-/****)**

Down below, sifting the moistened dirt beneath their feet, Embo and Bane sat idly by waiting for Aurra to finish her recon. Embo leaned against a tree, standing by his land speeder. Bane sat backwards on the Land Speeder, leaning against the handlebars. Embo's Anooba, Marrok, sniffed and riffled through the ground, digging up the remains of dead critters and snacking on them.

Aurra jumped down and landed between the two Bounty Hunters. She scoffed proudly, flipping her hair. "Three are heading towards the south. The rest are returning to their ship."

"Pfft…" Bane sniggered contemptuously, "How like de Jedi to keep dare word."

"It is a weakness that will end their pitiful race." Embo sneered.

"Well at least we know dey found a way around de jammer." Bane chuckled.

"They are heading south." Embo threw his legs around his speeder. Marrok jumped on behind him. "Let us make haste."

Bane spat out his tooth pick, impaling it into the ground. "Yeah, yeah…" He grumbled, spinning around forward. "What a pain…" Aurra jumped onto her speeder. The engines were revved and the three hunters dashed off for the Jedi.

**(\****-/****)**

Beyond the reach of the forest was a wasteland of a clearing. In each direction the cracked ground of the baron wasteland must have stretched for 10 miles. Too far for any man or beast to traverse without water. The Ridge, Luminara believed she saw on the GPS, was a steep hill leading to a graveyard of animal corpses. Animals that most likely died trying to reach the lush yet humid forest.

To say the Viceroy had a rough landing was putting it mildly. There was a ledge of ridge with no sign of life ever touching it. From the edge of the ledge to half a mile into the forest, a deep ditch of graze dug through the ground, leveling bushes and rocks, and chunks of trees ripped from their trunks. The small ship lied ravaged amongst the foliage. The wings torn in half, the cockpit decimated. If the Viceroy survived, there was no chance of him escaping the way he came. He may have even sustained injuries.

Barriss walked to the edge of the steep ridge, standing in the middle of the dug up ditch. She peered out to the vast wasteland, amazed by how one part was lush and green and the rest seemed to be baron and dead.

Luminara and Windu traveled along the trench, taking care not to trip over the debris. It was amazing the Viceroy's ship didn't blow up with the level of damage it took. But despite the level of damage they were able to surmise was dealt to the ship, Windu, Barriss, and Luminara were unsure what to expect until they received word from Anakin and his team.

**(\****-/****)**

Ahsoka, Tanya, and Anakin inspected the wreckage. Perhaps there were clues that would help them ascertain which general direction the Viceroy fled. Windu, Luminara, and Barriss inspected the ground and the ridge the Viceroy's ship practically destroyed.

"There's hardly any animal or nature activity done to this ship." Ahsoka announced, standing beneath one of the halved wings. "But this ship isn't going to be flying-" A steel plate hit the ground with a startling crash, "Ever." The gaping hole in the engine was proof enough of that.

"Surprisingly the navigational system is still up and running." Anakin announced from the seat of the cockpit. "Most of the tech survived."

"There's little to no moss on the bottom." Tanya stated from beneath the ship. "Which means he could have crashed here…24 – 72 hours ago."

Ahsoka asked. "How far do you think he could have gotten?"

"Not far enough if he didn't have the proper equipment." Anakin interjected. He sifted through the Viceroy's previously set coordinates before his landing. "But I can't say he didn't have a destination planned." He pointed to the small screen. Tanya and Ahsoka gathered around him. "He had another landing spot in mind."

"Wow…" Tanya hummed sardonically. "A little off."

"By several miles." Ahsoka grumbled.

"Learn anything new?" Windu asked. He, Barriss, and Luminara meandered to the side of the ship.

"Yeah." Tanya scoffed. "The Viceroy's a horrible driver." She laughed. Ahsoka nudged her in the arm with a smirk.

"And the Viceroy had a landing in mind." Anakin added quickly, but still smirked at Tanya's joke. "It's east of us. Can't get an exact distance. "

"Which would answer our previous question." Luminara hummed, touching a hand to her chin. "I would surmise the Viceroy has a bunker or a place to utilize as a safe house on this planet."

"But how?" Tanya questioned confusedly. "Wouldn't King Katuunko have known about this?"

"Possibly not." Windu responded. "There are matters that escape the Chancellor's eyes. Not even he can monitor everything that goes on in Coruscant."

"I guess…" Tanya rumbled, scratching her ear.

"You think otherwise?" Barriss questioned gruffly.

Tanya put her hands to her hips. "No…" Tanya's ears twitched. "But someone had to have known." Barriss furrowed her brow at the cat eared girl. Tanya, without looking at her, could feel the harsh gaze. It made her smile.

"Alright." Windu declared. "We have no time to lose." He threw his legs around the land speeder, "We do not have a set distance so we must traverse the land with all haste." The other Jedi nodded in agreement and herded for the remaining speeders. Tanya climbed on with Windu, grasping tightly to his tunic. Ahsoka wanted to drive the speeder, but Anakin not only beat her to the punch, but declared she wasn't ready to drive him anywhere. Luminara and Barriss boarded their speeder without so much as a word.

"Huh?" A chill ran down Barriss's spine. She shot her gaze to the trees above. Nothing. Barriss knit her brow suspiciously. "Hm…"

"Something wrong?" Luminara asked as Anakin and Windu dashed off.

"I'm not sure." She muttered. Luminara started the engine. "For a moment I thought someone was watching us." Luminara arched her brow, but continued after her comrades. Barriss tried to shake off the chill still rolling down her spine, but it clung to her tightly.

As the Jedi vanished within the brush, Aurra Sing emerged from behind a tree trunk within the branches. "Six Jedi Confirmed." She reported over the comlink. "They're heading in your direction. One the Daughter of Jango, the other his killer. And the young Miralian is sharp."

"_What of the other three_?" Embo asked.

"Not sure." A dark smirk snaked from ear to ear, "Why don't you give them a test run?"

**(\****-/****)**

"Burr…" Tanya hugged Windu tightly.

Windu turned back to her, feeling her tense up against him. "What's wrong?"

"Felt something familiar." She shuddered. "Spite…rage…blood thirst…" She smiled impishly, "Must be my twin."

"Excuse me while I find a corner to cry in." He jested dryly. Tanya punched him in the side. The two laughed lightly.

"I agree with you!" Ahsoka called over to her. "It feels if someone's been watching us." Anakin bobbed his head and glared to the obscured road ahead. Tanya and Windu widened their eyes.

"We must be of the same mind!" Barriss hollered. She and Luminara brought up the rear. "I definitely felt eyes on us back at the ship."

"I suddenly feel outclassed by our Padawans." Anakin joked with a laugh. "They're sensing things we're missing. Either we're old, or they're just that good."

"Younglings are more sensitive than we are." Luminara explained. "Their lack of experience and force control allows them to sense certain things on the spot."

Tanya's ears flopped down sadly. "I feel as if I've just been labeled a rookie."

"Me too." Ahsoka sighed somberly.

"Well compared to us…" Anakin laughed, "You are-GAH!" A large animal crash landed on the speeder in front of Anakin, nearly running it off course. The animal snarled and growled venomously. Salvia ran hungrily down its under bite jaw. "AN ANOOBA?!" Anakin screamed. The Anooba stalked a foot forward and lunged for Anakin. The Anooba chomped and snarled for Anakin's neck. "WHOA!" Anakin grabbed the Anooba by the neck, stopping it – only for a second. Before anyone could react, the Anooba swatted his paw into Anakin's head. The two toppled from the Speeder, rolling and bouncing painfully over the most ground.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka cried, lunging for the steering.

"I GOT HIM!" Tanya whirled around on her seat.

"As do I!" Barriss announced, standing on the seat. "Please do not stop for us!"

"WE'LL CATCH UP!" Tanya told the masters and Ahsoka. Then she and Barriss force jumped from the speeder. Tanya landed neatly, albeit stumbled a bit, in the midst of a small mud puddle like a jungle cat. Barriss landed perfectly beside her, steadying herself as her nerves were rattled by the abrupt action. Grasping their sabers they ran for the in peril master.

"We have to go back!" Ahsoka pleaded to the masters.

"We cannot!" Luminara stated.

"But-"

"They knew the mission was of utmost priority." Luminara interrupted. "That is why we were asked to not stop." Ahsoka gazed upon the Master in shock. She was truly prepared to leave Barriss, Tanya, and Anakin. Ahsoka knew the mission was important. But their friends were being left behind. She bit her lip.

"Tanya assured us they would catch up." Windu interjected. Ahsoka and Luminara directed their attention to him sharply. "She's not in the habit of breaking promises." His words reached Ahsoka, but she couldn't fight the concern pulsing in her heart. "Now we must focus on the mission at hand."

**(\****-/****)**

The dirt and weeds were thrown about. Sundered the ground was as Anakin and the Anooba wrestled vigorously on the ground. The Anooba's whip like tail snapped all around. He bit and gnawed for Anakin's arms and face. Anakin punched the rabid beast in his cleft jaw with his metal hand. The under bite cracked against the upper teeth. The Anooba whimpered, but only took a shock. Anakin brought his feet to the rabid beast's stomach and kicked him off into a tree. The Anooba quickly recovered and charged. Anakin grabbed his saber. The Anooba tackled Anakin back to the ground. His saber fell from his hand. The Anooba had Anakin pinned to the ground. The Anooba hissed hungrily. The steam of its breath rasped from his drooling mouth. Anakin had his hand clamped to the massive jaws of the beast, fighting to keep the teeth from closing and taking a piece of him. He leaned his head away, trying to escape the blinding breath. His arms were starting to give.

"First Dooku takes my arm…" Anakin growled under the strain, "Now…I'm about to lose my fingers…to a drooling mutt?" Just then a powerful force rammed into the Anooba. The beast was launched from Anakin, sent flying into yet another tree. Anakin blinked in relief and confusion.

"MASTER SKYWALKER!" Anakin turned to the side. Barriss and Tanya ran to his side. "Are you alright?" Barriss fretted, kneeling beside him. Tanya stood between them and the Anooba protectively, her orange Saber drawn.

"I'm fine!" Anakin snarled, rolling to his feet and igniting his saber.

Barriss nodded and ignited her saber. "What's an Anooba doing on Frii-Caah?" She snapped.

"Following the orders of the eyes watching us!" Anakin hissed.

Something in the distance in the trees gleamed. Tanya saw it out of the corner of her eye. A shadow hid in the trees. The shape of an oddly rifle was discerned. A laser touched the side of Barriss's head. Tanya's eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" The rifled was fired. Tanya tackled Barriss. The laser bolt grazed her left shoulder. The girls hit the ground with pain filled grunts.

"WHAT?!" Anakin shot his attention to where the shot came from. He saw the same figured. It aimed its rifle for Anakin's head. "Damn!" The rifle fired. He moved. The bolt narrowly missed, hitting the ground. The figure continuously fired for the Jedi Master. Anakin deflected the strikes away. Steadily he was being led away from the Padawans.

Barriss and Tanya sat up. Tanya hissed through gritted teeth. Blood trickled from the graze in her shoulder. Barriss gazed upon the wound in fright. She reached a hand to inspect it. The Anooba howled and charged for the girls. The two shifted to their knees. The Anooba drew closer. Barriss and Tanya thrust their hands forward. The Anooba was hoisted from the ground. Its legs thrashed about wildly. Tanya and Barriss rose to their feet. They drew the Anooba close then lashed out with powerful kicks to its stomach. The Anooba flew yet again.

"Nice work." Tanya nudged Barriss.

"Not bad yourself."

"Grr!" Tanya slapped a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Barriss worried.

"I'll live!" She glared at the person shooting at Anakin from the trees. "But we need to help Master Skywalker!" The Anooba clawed to its feet. It snarled heatedly. Salvia dripped down its massive jaws in rage. "Leave the pooch to me!" Tanya grunted, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Help Master Skywalker!"

"R-Right!" Barriss ran from Tanya's side, going for the tree the figure perched himself in. She wrapped her arms around the tree as best as she could and started to climb. The Anooba hissed at Barriss, ready to charge for her.

"HEY!" Tanya stamped her foot challengingly. "Over here!" She ignited her saber with a whisk of her arm. "Come on you drooling mutt!" She kicked the dirt at him. The dirt landed in the Anooba's eyes. "COME AT ME!" The Anooba granted her wish. It brought its full attention onto her. "Right…" Tanya smiled halfheartedly.

Anakin flourished his lightsaber rampantly. Both of his arms were starting to grow sore and tired. He was not only being strayed from Barriss and Tanya, but also being backed into a corner. The assailant's firepower nearly shot his sword from his hand each time he deflected it away. Anakin's back, to his horror, came to the trunk of a tree, trapping him. He moved to gain some ground. The shooter shot the ground at his feet, keeping him pinned.

"Damn!" Anakin hissed. The shooter continued to fire at him.

Unbeknownst to him, Barriss was three branches below him. She climbed onto one of the branches, gaining some footing and ground. The shooter was in her sights. She could make out the race to be…a Kyuzo. She unsheathed her blue saber, fortifying her resolve. Using the force she leapt from one branch to the other, ricocheting off of the trunk and landed behind the shooter.

The Kyuzo whipped around, noticing Barriss in his beady yellow eyes. He clicked his crossbow rifle into safety. Anakin dropped to his knees, panting exhaustedly. But he couldn't rest for long. Barriss and Tanya needed his help.

"HA! UGH! GR!" Tanya ducked and dodged the Anooba. Its claws missed her neck and legs. The teeth bit into air as it tried to chew a piece of her stomach away. The canine beast skulked around her in a circle, keeping her confined to one place. Its beady eyes were locked onto Tanya. Its tongue slithered between its teeth hungrily. Tanya's shoulder rang in pain. But nothing would compare to the pain she'd feel if that Anooba got its fangs into her. "THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, MUTT?" The Anooba charged for her. Tanya slid out of the way and kicked the Anooba in the hip as it passed. "You missed!" The Anooba came around again. Tanya crouched and swatted her saber. The Anooba stopped and weaved back, narrowly evading the strike. Tanya gaped in disbelief. The Anooba charged again. Tanya reached into her boot and extended one of the knives hidden away. The blade pierced the snout of the beast.

"AH-WOOO!" The Anooba howled in pain. Tanya wrenched her knife free. The Anooba writhed in pain, smashing its face into the ground. Amidst the pain its ears twitched.

"HAAA!" Anakin came running up behind it. The Anooba dashed out of the way. Anakin's saber sliced through the ground. Blood dripped form the Anooba's snout as staggered away. It shook its head violently, trying to ease the pain. Then, as if giving up, the Anooba retreated into the bushes, disappearing from the fight.

"Nice save." Tanya commended. Anakin helped her to her feet.

"Nice counter move." He pointed to the bloodied knife. "Now let's get to Barriss."

Barriss gritted her teeth and charged across the branch. The Kyuzo strapped his rifle to his back and stood impassively. Barriss swung her saber. The Kyuzo weaved back with ease. Barriss countered with two more diagonal slashes, both of which the Kyuzo dodged with a simple weave of his shoulders. Barriss struck at his feet. He jumped. Barriss, slowly growing impatient, started to swing her saber recklessly, pursuing the seeming to retreat Kyuzo. He was like a machine. Nothing fazed him or seemed to slip him up. However he was starting to run out of branch. Another step and he would fall. Barriss stepped back, narrowed her eyes to the Kyuzo, and the thrust forward.

Placing a hand to the branch the Kyuzo ducked backwards. The saber glided over him. Barriss attempted to counter from there. The Kyuzo rounded a foot, knocking the saber from her hand. He whirled to his feet and, in a flash, connected two fists to Barriss's stomach and then her face. Barriss stumbled back, but kept her footing. She was at a disadvantage though. Hand to hand combat was not her forte.

Barriss lashed out with a force push. The Kyuzo barely budge. "What?" Barriss gaped. She tried again. The Kyuzo grabbed both hands in one and raised them and Barriss into the air. He slammed Barriss into the trunk of the tree. Pain reverberated down her back. The Kyuzo kicked two knee strikes into her stomach. Barriss heaved dryly. A patch of blood splurged from her throat. The Kyuzo released her hands for a moment, then countered with a round house kick to her head. Barriss was sent flying from the tree, plummeting for the ground.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Tanya ran underneath her. She reached her arms out. She turned on her heels. Barriss landed in her arms, colliding with her chest. The two crashed into the ground, sliding into a bush. Barriss and Tanya groaned dazedly. And Tanya was sure the graze in her arms opened wider.

The Kyuzo admired his handy work. Anakin appeared on the branch behind him, and stared him down defiantly. "You're good at a distance and with kids." Anakin snarled. "Let's see you take on a master."

"Whilst the idea is tempting, I must pass." The Kyuzo stated curtly. "I have wasted enough time on you three as it is. And, quite frankly, I would hate to deny the wildlife game."

"Excuse me?" Anakin snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am known as Embo." The Kyuzo stated simply. "And I have completed my assessment of you and the younglings." He turned his attention to Barriss and Tanya who were sitting up and watching him with heated galres. "I am very disappointed in you both!" Barriss and Tanya gawked in disgust. Embo pressed a button on his wrist device. A speeder came around from behind a bush. The bleeding Anooba was on the back.

"WAIT!" Anakin snapped. Embo stepped off the branch and landed neatly on his speeder. Not a word from Embo was said after that. He whirled his speeder around and took his leave.

"DAMN THAT EGOTISTICAL…GRAH!" Tanya roared vengefully. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

Anakin jumped down from the tree. "Friend of yours?"

"Never seen him a day in my life!" Tanya erupted onto her feet, cracking her neck. "And trust me, I'd remember a face that ugly!"

Anakin chuckled. He was glad Tanya hadn't lost any of her fire. "You both alright?" He asked, helping Barriss to her feet.

"A little disoriented. But I'm fine." Barriss assured him.

"I'll live." Tanya prodded her wound. "T'is but a flesh wound."

"We still need to tend to it." Barriss pressed. "Lest that _flesh wound _become infected."

"She's right." Anakin agreed. "Let's find a clean water source, rest up, and see if we can't find Ahsoka and the others."

"Right." The Padawan's agreed.

"I'd be surprised if they haven't reached the Viceroy by now." Barriss remarked.

"I doubt it." Tanya rumbled. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're being stalked too."

"How do you figure that?"

Tanya erected a finger, "Rule number one when hunting for Jedi," She furrowed her brow ominously, "Never hunt alone."

**(\****-/****)**

Windu, Luminara, and Ahsoka must have traversed a little under half a mile from Tanya, Anakin, and Barriss's position at their increasing speed. After the _out of place _Anooba attacked Anakin, the sense they were being watched grew into paranoia.

As the speeders glided over the mossy ground, Ahsoka winced when the rancid aroma of swamp fumes fill her nose. Just to the left of her and down a steep woodsy hill was the swamp in question. "Yuck." She groaned. Ahsoka turned to keep her eyes on the road. "OOF!" A pair of boots smashed into Ahsoka's face. "AH!" She screamed, toppling down the hill.

"Ahsoka?" Windu called. His eyes widened. Ahsoka's unmanned Speeder came to a crashing halt. Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" He exclaimed fretfully.

"I don't know!" Luminara gritted her teeth. This was starting to become a problem.

"Hm?" Something…or someone caught her attention up ahead. A woman dressed in orange aimed a rifle for the approaching Jedi. "MASTER WINDU!" Windu looked ahead. The woman got off a single shot. It struck Luminara's speeder. The vehicle began to falter off course. Luminara climbed onto the seat and leapt off. The Speeder flipped forward and crashed, exploding on impact. Luminara landed upon Windu's Speeder, hugging her arms around Windu.

The woman stood idly as the Speeder whisked past her. Her long hair wafted in the wind. A hungry grin on her face. Windu looped the speeder around and brought it to a halt. The two glared at the interloper, daring her to face them. The woman who shot Luminara chuckled darkly as she meandered in the middle of the path.

"I do believe we've met our opposition." Luminara remarked grimly, dismounting from the speeder.

"A bounty hunter." Windu rumbled, following her lead.

"Good guess, Jedi!" The woman sniggered disdainfully. "The name's Aurra Sing." She reached behind and twirled two dual trigger blaster pistols to the ready. "And I'm afraid I can't let you pass." She clicked the hammers of her pistols back. Windu and Luminara drew their sabers. This confirms the Viceroy had more than one plan in mind.

**(\****-/****)**

Ahsoka came splashing into the swamp below. The thick, cloudy water wriggled like a thick gelatinous dessert. "UGH!" Ahsoka gasped as she broke the surface. She panted dryly, heaving as she regained wind. The sticky water rested at her waist. Just a little bit below. It oozed over her skin, sticking to her clothing. "Eww…" She groaned. Vines and leaves hung over the thick pool. Branches slumped lazily as if they were melting in the fumes. Moss, algae, fungus – all manner of bacteria covered the plane.

"Yuck…" Ahsoka climbed onto a flatbed of rock in the middle of the swamp water. The gunk sticking to her slid to the rock into piles. Thick, gooey puddles. "I suddenly have the need for a six hour shower."

"Sorry about dat." Ahsoka shot her attention to the mossy shore. A Duro wearing a wide brim hat meandered from the cloak of the heavy steam. "I meant to crack your skull with dat kick. But it would seem I failed and only gave you a minor headache." His bright red eyes were easily discernible.

Ahsoka hissed through gritted teeth. "I heard we were being watched. But I didn't think it was by someone uglier than Jabba."

The Duro wagged a finger, tsking his tongue mockingly. "Now dat's not very nice." He crooned. "Such a pretty face shouldn't speak so spitefully."

Ahsoka's stomach churned. She pretended to barf in revulsion. "Sorry Duro. But you're not my type!"

"De name's Cad Bane!" He snapped. "And don't worry about remembering it." He drew his pistol, "You won't be here for much longer for it to matter."

"You're right! I won't!" Ahsoka ignited her saber and shifted into her stance. "Because I'll be stepping over you and getting out of this swamp!"

"HEH!" The Duro chortled. "Very bold, Youngling." His finger squeezed the trigger. "But very naïve!" A laser bolt fired. Ahsoka wrenched her arm up. The saber deflected the shot into a nearby weed of a tree. The Duro launched volleys of laser bolts, encroaching upon Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stiffly staggered back. She dug her feet as best as she could into the rock. The closer Bane got, the stronger his shots became. Bane skipped onto the rock, smiling victoriously. Ahsoka's feet neared the edge.

"Hn!" Ahsoka smirked. Bane arched a brow. Ahsoka moved in. She flourished her saber, deflecting a shot that narrowly missed Bane's head. Ahsoka came within a foot of Bane. She lashed out with one kick to his hand, disarming him, and a swift round house kick to his neck. Bane choked on his own breath, stumbling back. Ahsoka shifted her stance backwards and thrust her saber forward.

"HA-HA!" Bane dropped his pistol into the holster and latched a hand to her saber hand. Ahsoka gaped in dismay. Bane twisted Ahsoka's wrist sharply. She cried out. Her saber fell from her hand and into the water. Bane dragged her in and drove a powerful fist into her stomach. Ahsoka lurched forward. She choked and coughed. The wind was robbed from her lungs. Bane stepped back. Ahsoka held her stomach. "As I said…NAÏVE!" He drove a round house kick into her side. Ahsoka fell into the pool of icky water once again. She did not rise. "Pfft! Pathetic!" He spat to the water. He twirled his pistol and let off three shots. Blood rose to the surface. "Padawans," He marched for the shore, "A complete waste of time." He stepped over to the shore. A hand sprouted from the water and grasped his ankle. "WHAT?"

Ahsoka gasped for air as she popped out of the water. "WHERE YA GOIN'?" She put her feet to the wall of the pond. She tossed away a small crocodile, the source of the blood that rose to the surface, and clamped her now free hand to Bane's ankle. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET?" Pushing with the force from her feet and pulling with all the strength she could muster, Ahsoka dragged Bane for the water. Bane dug a foot to the slick soil. He lost his grip and splashed in the water with Ahsoka.

The water was still for what seemed like forever. The murky liquid bubbled calmly. Ahsoka and Bane burst from the beneath the slimy liquid. Both had each other by the wrist. Grunts and snarls raged in the grudge match. Ahsoka was clearly out matched in strength against Bane. But in no way was she going to give up. Not when he kicked her down that hill. Ahsoka used little ledges she found beneath the surface and gained leeway with small jumps, and pushes. Bane and Ahsoka stepped on each other's toes and wriggled their legs free of the thick water to land decent blows with their kicks.

Bane pushed back hard, making Ahsoka trip over her feet. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand. He drove one fist back and dealt several punches into her stomach, ribs, and sides. Ahsoka's body jerked under the force of the punches. She could feel her torso going numb. Bane drew another, sure to be, devastating fist back.

"GRAH!" She wrenched a foot up. Bane's fist connected with the foot. Ahsoka used the hand and pulled her lower body up. She yanked her leg free of the water and connected a powerful kick to Bane's chin. The Duro fell back, staggering away. Ahsoka slid into the water. She touched her hands at an angle to the water. "Huh-UH!" Ahsoka force pushed the water, creating a big wave. It splashed over Bane, dragging him back. "HA!" Ahsoka pushed more of the water. Thick splatters splashed over the Duro, hitting him in the eyes and mouth, forcing him back. Ahsoka then jumped up and grabbed hold of a branch. She swung back, touched her feet to the slick wall and pushed off. She rammed full force into Bane, smashing him into the boulder behind him. Bane's mind fell into a haze and his vision blurred. His hat fell from his head into the pool. He slumped down, being partially consumed by the water. Luckily for him there was a rock beneath him keeping him from sinking completely under the water.

"Huuh…" Ahsoka exhaled in relief. To her utter revulsion she ducked back under the water. She stayed submerged for a few seconds, then reappeared with her saber in hand. She shook the gunk from her montrals. "PUH!" She spat the gunk from her mouth. "I'm with Tanya." She rasped impatiently, shuffling for the shore, "The second I see that Viceroy," She crawled to the shore and made her way up the hill she fell down, "I'm going to level him so far into the ground," She dug her fingers into the soil, frothing at the mouth, "A tree will begin to sprout!" Ahsoka grunted viciously. She tore away at the terrain. Her abdomen burned in pain but she trudged on.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Bane chortled in a low rumble. "Such a clever little Jedi." He snaked a glance to Ahsoka as she struggled up the hill. "Tings are now getting interesting." He sifted his hand in the water and found his hat. "Yeck." He whipped his hat, casting away the sticking gunk. When the hat sat on his head there was a sickening squish. Bane ignored it and trudged through the thick, murky water for another exit. "Time to report in."

**(\****-/****)**

Aurra ran her tongue hungrily over her lips. The stalemate between her and the two Jedi was making her heart flutter and her fingers itch with an overwhelming desire to shed their blood. Nodding to one another, Windu and Luminara spanned apart, skulking to either side of Aurra, entrapping heron two sides. Slowly the two masters stalked. Their sights were forever locked upon the woman. Aurra chuckled, running her tongue over her lips hungrily. "This'll be fun." Windu and Luminara stopped on both sides of her. Aurra crossed her arms and fired double shots simultaneously. The two masters blocked the shots. Aurra fired once again, but only at Windu. Once Windu deflected the shots, Aurra turned on her heels and charged for Luminara.

Luminara furrowed her brow and charged for the woman. Aurra fired relentless volleys of laser bolts. One after the other Luminara swatted them away, never deterring from her path. Aurra came within a foot of the Jedi. She ducked down and swept her foot over the ground. Luminara jumped and dodged the foot, flipping to the other side of Aurra. The bounty hunter hissed and quickly shifted to counter. Luminara lashed out with a quick kick, disarming one of Aurra's hands. The Jedi quickly came around with a swing of her light saber. Aurra bent backwards. The heat of the sword glided across her face. She then twisted and landed a strong kick, knocking the saber from Luminara's hand. Aurra thrust two more kicks. One in Luminara's stomach and one in the face. The Miralian was knocked to the ground with a painful thud. Aurra stood over her and smiled as her index finger curled around the trigger. "Say goodbye."

"RAH!" A purple lightsaber swiped up. The barrel of the pistol was cut in half.

Aurra gritted her teeth and flashed a glare. Windu whirled around with a kick. Aurra caught the foot with one hand. She tossed away her broken pistol and grabbed the ankle. "Just the Jedi I needed to speak with." She drew Windu in. The Korun grunted. Aurra plowed her elbow into the knee. A white hot pain erupted in Windu's knee. He cried out in pain. Aurra flicked flicked her leg twice in his back. She then threw his leg down. Windu stumbled away. Luminara leaned up on her elbows. Aurra cart-flipped back and behind her head. Luminara gaped at her in shock. Aurra slapped a hand to Luminara's face and slammed her back into the ground. She then whirled her leg around and up and brought her heel down into Luminara's stomach. Luminara jerked up. Blood spattered from her mouth. She fell back to the ground. Her breath exhaling in choppy murmurs.

"Hmph…" Aurra scoffed, "What is it she sees in you Jedi?" She hissed under her breath.

"HA!" A sucker punch collided with her cheek, throwing her off balance. Aurra spat out a dislodged tooth and growled at Windu who was in a fighting stance. He drove another punch forward. Aurra raised a wrist and blocked it. Windu countered with two more punches and a kick. Aurra blocked and evaded each strike. It was her turn.

After Windu missed with a kick to her head, Aurra ducked down and swept a foot over the ground. Windu's feet escaped from beneath him. He caught himself on one his hands. Aurra flipped back and sprouted to her feet. Windu leapt to his feet. In a blur Aurra was inches from him. She drove three punches into Windu's face and stomach, then finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Windu stumbled back, groaning dryly. Aurra drew a dagger from her little vest and dashed forward. Windu caught her wrist as she went for his neck. Aurra plunged her knee into his stomach. Windu cringed. Aurra snaked a leg behind his and tripped him, falling to the ground. The knife came within an inch of Windu's neck. But Windu still had enough strength to fend her off. Aurra poured all of her weight into the knife, driving it closer to Windu's flesh, and laughing as she imagined his blood spilling out.

"I have a message for you, Jedi!" Aurra snarled venomously. "From the son of Jango Fett." Windu's eyes flared in fear. _His son? _"Say hello to my father for me."

"PARDON ME!" Aurra looked up. A boot collided with the side of her head. Aurra bounced along the ground. The small of her back crashed into a rock, bringing her to a painful halt. "Huuh…" Luminara exhaled in relief. "This is turning out to be an irritating mission thus far." She growled.

"I must agree." Windu groaned, climbing to his feet. "How fortunate you and I so level headed."

"HA-HA-HA…" Aurra cackled from her spot on the ground, "PAH-HA-HA-HA…" Her laughs echoed to the canopies. "Oh yes! Now I see why?" She rose shakily to her feet, "Why she stays with you!" She fixed her hair haughtily. "You Jedi…you keep her on her feet don't you? She glances away for a second and you probably get the drop on her." Luminara and Windu furrowed their brows, wondering who she was talking about. "Needless to say, regardless of what you might do for her now, Tanya won't stay with you forever." Windu's eyes widened. _She knows Tanya? _"Her mind, her blood, her very heart and soul are tainted by the will of a Bounty Hunter." She pressed a button on her wrist device. "One day the true assassin within her will be drawn out. You will see the true monster lying beneath that smile she wears." Aurra's speeder came around, stopping in front of her. "And when that day comes," She swung her long legs around her speeder, "Boba will finally claim your head as a trophy." _Boba? _Without another word Aurra took off into the forest, disappearing within seconds in the thick brush. Windu watched the woman closely even after she vanished from sight.

"Shall we give chase?" Luminara proposed.

"There's no point." Windu grumbled disconcertedly. "Most likely she'll lead us away from the Viceroy." He stated grimly. "And besides…" He cast his attention to his now broken speeder, "My speeder became damaged sometime during her shoot out."

_That woman…_Windu's mind drifted suddenly. _How, exactly, does she know Tanya? _Windu was aware Tanya knew strange people. But a woman like that…the way she spoke of Tanya…their past regresses back quite a ways._ Jango's son – Boba…_He muttered in his mind. _Tanya never told me Jango had a son. Nor has she ever mentioned this woman. _What else was Tanya keeping from him.

"Then I guess we should start walking." Luminara suggested somberly. "We made it half of the way. It'll take us several hours to reach him on foot."

"We should trek back and seek out Ahsoka." Windu stated strongly. "She could need our help."

"No worries!" The tow master glanced behind Windu. "My bounty hunter is sleeping nicely in a pool a ways back." Ahsoka walked up to the with a handful amount of the swamp gunk still sticking to her. "I have a massive headache, but I'm not one with the force yet."

Windu nodded his head in congratulations. "Then let us begin walking. We must cover as much ground before nightfall."

"As you wish, Master." Ahsoka bowed her head. Luminara and Ahsoka took point. Windu brought up the rear, wishing to be left in his thoughts. _Tanya…what haven't you told me?_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I have no idea if Embo talks! I tired to find an episode with him in it to confirm, and couldn't find it! So he talks - DEAL WITH IT! I'm going to be**


	30. Survival of The Fittest

**Survival **

**of **

**The Fittest**

_**Let's pick up where I left off.**_

**(\*/)**

_Sometimes the harsh words we speak belie the true admiration we feel._

**(\*/)**

"WHAT?" The Viceroy slammed a fist into his desk. His tea cup shattered on the floor. The remaining tea spilt everywhere. "YOU DID NOT DO AWAY WITH THEM?" He roared at the three Bounty Hunters on the holoprojector. "WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR?"

"_You're paying us to keep you safe._" Aurra stated snobbishly. "_You never said anything about killing them._" Gunray growled rabidly through gritted teeth.

"_And why would we?_" Bane snickered, chewing on a toothpick. "_De Jedi are proving to be…entertaining._"

"_Indeed…_" Aurra chuckled. "_Mace Windu and his friend put up a decent fight._" She stroked her fingers down her chin pensively, _No wonder Tanya had such trouble with him._

"_Speak for yourself._" Embo remarked hostilely. "_I was most disappointed in the display by the Jedi I faced. The daughter of Jango should have proven herself to be a more formidable opponent._"

"_PFFT!_" Bane spat his toothpick to the ground. "_De daughter of Jango. Dat girl has no doubt lost her fire!_"

"_Don't count her out just yet._" Aurra advised cautiously. "_Trust me…_" She touched a hand to her leg, "_She'll take a limb if you don't watch._"

"_Oh-ho…_" Bane draped an arm around Aurra's shoulders, "_Do I detect a hint of admiration?_"

"ENOUGH PRATTLE!" Gunray boomed. "In what direction were the Jedi heading?"

"_East for the facility._" Embo reported. "_They attained your set landing coordinates from your dismantled ship and began their journey._"

"How long ago was it you made contact with the Jedi?"

"_About two hours ago._" Bane answered. "_And before you ask, dey must have traveled for about an hour before we ambushed them._"

"_Their Speeders have been damaged._" Embo added as a little tidbit to ease Gunray's stress. Just a little. "_So their travels have only been delayed by several hours_."

Gunray leaned away from the projector, taking a moment to think about the situation. Three hours of his duration on Frii-Caah has been exhausted. But that still left him with 32 hours before his aide arrived. On the bright side the Jedi lost their speeders. They will need to walk.

"Where are the Jedi now?"

"_Of that we are unsure._" Bane admitted nonchalantly. "_After our – ahem – tactic retreats, we lost them in the forest._" He tilted his hat down over his eyes, "_Dose Jedi a quite quick when it comes to hiding._"

"Very well…" Gunray muttered in a grumble, sitting in his chair, "I care not what you do with the Jedi. Just make sure they do not reach my location."

"_But of course._" Bane bowed insincerely.

The Viceroy ended the call. He turned away from his desk and leaned on his elbows with a deeply perturbed expression on his face. "There is no doubt in my mind they will not pull through." He muttered to himself. "Not even the Jedi can withstand Bounty Hunters of their caliber." He interlaced his fingers, growling in the back of his throat. "But still…" He closed his eyes, "I've never felt my death so near."

**(\*/)**

"GRR!" Tanya winced. Her top was disrobed from her shoulders. "Hm…" A cloth padded the graze on her shoulder. Luckily it wasn't deep. But had she waited any longer, the humidity and particles in the air would have infected it. It had swelled and was becoming discolored as the blood tried to clot and begin healing. "Ow…"

"Stop your wriggling!" Barriss ordered. She dipped the cloth into the spring water they and Anakin had come across during their walk. "I'm almost done." She dabbed the cloth, letting the water trickle into the wound.

"Hrm!" Tanya bit her lip. She breathed out and relaxed her body. "What about you?" She muttered. "You took quite a few blows yourself."

"I have a small headache." She rubbed her head tenderly. "But I'll live." Tanya bobbed her head in understanding. The blows Barriss took were powerful and direct. Devastating to those not adept to hand to hand. And Barriss was barely starting out as a Padawan. Ahsoka's skinnier and younger, but she can take three times to blows.

Barriss pressed on the wound again. "YOW!" Tanya wailed.

"Honestly! You broke your ribs! And this is hurting you?" Anakin smirked from behind a tree, leaning against the trunk facing the opposite direction.

"Correction." Tanya erected an educating finger. "My ribs were _bruised_! And they were _bruised _by the Count's stooges!" She clenched a vengeful fist, "How I will love tearing their heads from their shoulders and serving them to Dooku on a silver platter!"

"None of that!" Barriss pressed on the wound.

"OW!" Tanya wailed. Anakin sniggered under his breath.

"If you feed your resentment it will tarnish the wound and I won't be able to heal you!" Barriss proclaimed sternly. "So keep your temper under control for a moment or two." She placed the cloth to the ground and set her hand to Tanya's cleaned wound. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Huh?" Tanya and Anakin both glanced to her.

Barriss took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, shutting out her surrounding in darkness. The stress in her muscles dissipated into thin air. Her unease and tension quelled. She centered her mind, drowning all of her focus onto the wound her hand rested upon. "Hmm…" Barriss exhaled, opening her eyes. An aura as blue as the sky engulfed her hand. Tanya and Anakin's eyes widened in awe. The warm, twinkling glow covered the wound, filling the graze. Tanya felt the muscles in her skin tingle and reverberate. Her muscles prickled as the wound sealed itself up. As the glow died from Barriss's hand, a large bruise was all that remained on Tanya's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Tanya and Anakin gasped. Barriss slumped forward, exhausted. Anakin whirled away from the tree and ran for her. Tanya hurriedly donned her shirt and knelt to Barriss. "You alright?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm fine." Barriss groaned. "Just…a little tired."

"What was that?" Tanya asked excitedly. "That was amazing."

"It's known as Force Healing." Anakin explained, placing Barriss against a boulder near the pond. "It's a technique those training to be Jedi healers develop through harsh training and great study." _Force Healing…_ Tanya repeated in her mind. Handy and convenient. Tanya found her respect for Barriss growing. "And much like Force Lightning," Tanya tensed, "It's a technique only a small few develop, and it can take its toll on the body." Tanya swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. As far as she knew, Barriss was unaware of her ability to use Force Lightning. It wasn't a secret, but it wasn't something she liked to broadcast. What with its dark history.

"Merely proof…that I am …still unfit to use this power." Barriss panted. "What good is something I can't use without becoming winded from a flesh wound?"

"Good enough." Tanya assured her. Barriss glanced to her in confusion. "You're, what, a novice at best? Only been studying this for a while, rarely have to put it into practice?" Barriss nodded her head shamefully. "Then of course you're going to become winded. But in no way are you unfit." Barriss was shocked by Tanya's response. Tanya placed a hand to her shoulder, "The more you use it and realize what your limits truly are, the stronger you can become and the longer you'll last. It's all a matter of pacing yourself."

"Tanya…"

Anakin scoffed in charm under his breath. _You'd know, wouldn't you Tanya? _Anakin clapped his hands. "Now that that's settled," He helped the two girls to their feet, "Let's keep moving. We need to gain some ground before nightfall. Hopefully we'll catch up with Master Windu and the others." _Bee-dee-beep! Bee-dee-beep! _Anakin's holoprojector blared.

"Speak of the devil." Barriss giggled.

Anakin answered his projector. Windu, Ahsoka, and Luminara appeared in the hologram. Ahsoka waved happily. "Your ears must be burning, Snips." Anakin chortled. "We were just talking about you three."

"_Nothing good, I'm assuming._" Ahsoka joked. Anakin raised a brow at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey Master," Tanya nudged Anakin aside, "Miss me yet?"

"_I am thinking of you each time my migraine strikes up._" Tanya's cheeks puffed up angrily.

"_Are you well, Barriss?_" Luminara asked with a deadpan expression, but with a hint of concern.

"I am Master." She bowed her head. "And yourself."

"_You need not worry._"

**(\*/)**

Ahsoka, Luminara, and Windu rested against the rocky side of a hill. The overhanging ledge provided decent cover from any eyes behind them. All they need worry for are the eyes in front or off to the sides. Their previous battles left them more mentally exhausted than physically. The surprise by how skilled the Bounty Hunters they encountered were was overwhelming. They were not only at a disadvantage with their clones being forced to remain in the Highlander, but the Bounty Hunters they encountered – it was a mistake to underestimate them, or anyone the Viceroy hired.

"Is it safe to assume you all fended off your attacker?" Luminara asked.

"_Yeah…_" Anakin rumbled. "_It was a Kyuzo by the name of Embo. Very skilled. But we managed to fight him and his puppy back._"

"_What about you guys?_" Tanya stepped in. "_You make any friends?_"

"Oh yeah…" Ahsoka groaned, rubbing her face tenderly, "A Bounty Hunter by the name of Cad Bane kicked me into a swamp."

"_You alright, Snips_?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. A little sore. But fine."

"Master Unduli and I encountered someone who seemed to know you, Tanya." Windu remarked slyly. Tanya raised a curious brow. It was never a good sign when someone knew her. "A woman by the name of Aurra Sing."

**(\*/)**

Tanya sighed dismally. Her stomach twisted nervously. "Of all the people!" She blared. "The Viceroy hired her!"

"So you do know her." Anakin responded playfully.

"She's my Uncle Hondo's Ex-Wife as well as – until we disbanded – Number III in the Hunter's Creed." This earned her fearful expressions from Luminara, Ahsoka, and Windu. Barriss and Anakin were…made aware – more or less – of this Creed due to Tanya's affiliations. But until now, they've always been lax towards the group. "Aurra's known as The God's Sniper. Amply named. When she has you at the end of her barrel and within her sights, she determines if you live or die and RARELY misses."

**(\*/)**

"Then it's obvious we were being tested." Windu rumbled ominously.

"What about the other two? Are they part of the Creed?" Luminara asked.

Tanya shrugged her hands. "_They could be. The only ones I know personally are three, six, seven, and nine_." Ahsoka and Windu arched dubious brows at her. Barriss and Anakin gawked at her as well. They knew Tanya religiously followed the _Code of Silence, don't ask don't tell _rule. But they found it hard to believe she didn't know. "_What?! It's not like we had company picnics. Jango was Number I before he died and even he didn't know everyone. Besides, MACE, I was in jail for two years, remember?_" The whole attacking Padme and her numerous charges landed her a nice 3,000 years in prison. "_Being in solitary most of the time, the members could have changed and I never would have heard about it. For all I know a new Creed is being formed._"

"Weren't there only 20 of you_?_" Ahsoka questioned with an arched brow.

"_The top 20 were the head honchos. The remaining 400 something made up the creed._" That was often the misconception. "_But after the Geonosis incident everyone went their separate ways. Sure a few remained loyal, but steadily the Creed started to piece apart_."

**(\*/)**

"So what was the point of the Creed?" Barriss asked.

"To keep tabs on the best of the best Bounty Hunters." She clarified with disgust.

"_Regardless of their affiliation…_" Luminara trailed off, gaining everyone's attention, "_It is more than safe to assume The Viceroy is prepared to defend himself to the bitter end._" She knit her brow as a secondary theory came to mind, "_Or at least until he is rescued._"

"That would explain why we were being played with." Tanya stated forbiddingly. "They don't care if we live or die. All that matters is the paycheck they get from Gunray."

"_And they won't get that if he dies._" Ahsoka finished.

"Well we can't just sit around with our thumbs up our nether regions." Anakin announced strongly. "We have to continue after the Viceroy and get to him before the Separatists show up."

**(\*/)**

"Agreed…" Windu trailed off, looking up to the sky to judge the position of the suns. "This is General Windu." He contacted the cruiser.

"_Pawns and Rex receiving, general._" Pawns answered.

"Pawns, Rex – any signs of Separatist reinforcements?"

"_Scouts reported seeing separatist ships en route._" Rex reported. "_Their numbers exceed our own._"

"_We've requested General Kenobi to standby in case reinforcements are needed._"

"What is the estimated time of arrival?"

"_We've estimated a day in a half._" Rex responded confidently. "_Give or take an hour or two_."

"Good work. Both of you." Windu congratulated. "Keep us informed."

"_Yes sir_." The call was ended.

"We've been on the ground for the last three hours." Windu informed his fellow Jedi. "Which means we have 30 or less hours until the separatists arrival."

**(\*/)**

"Given that we have not been attacked in the last hour or so, we must still be far from the Viceroy." Barriss assessed. "Do we know yet how far from the viceroy's planned landing position we are?"

"_As a matter of fact we do._" Luminara announced proudly. "_I've estimated we still have another 40 to 35 miles to travel._" Luminara and others gained some ground when Anakin and the two Padawans fell behind to deal with Embo.

"That's a 12 hour trek." Anakin scoffed. "And that's if we trek all the way through and don't have any hills."

"_We can't possibly do that_." Ahsoka declared nervously.

"There is no WAY a Neimoidian of the Trade Federation did!" Tanya boomed. "That little worm must have had help somewhere along the way!"

"_Regardless,_" Luminara said once again, "_We must make due._"

"Why not just get the clones to send us another set of speeders?" Anakin suggested.

"_If we do not reach the Viceroy in time, they will need all of the fuel they can muster when the Separatists arrive._"

Tanya scratched the side of her cheek pensively, "That does make sense." She looked to Windu, "Master, shouldn't we use this respite as an attempt to set up a meeting place and regroup?"

"_Normally yes._" He agreed. "_But under these circumstances, it would be best if half of us reach the Viceroy in time than none of us._" Tanya bobbed her head listlessly. She didn't like it…but she understood. _Aurra…_ "_May the force be with you all._"

"You as well, Master." Anakin bowed his head. The call was ended.

Tanya's ears sank drearily. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't care if she and Windu were separated. In fact there were times where she begged for it. But knowing Aurra was about and the fact that she went after Windu and Luminara left her feeling uneasy. _Boba…_Tanya lowered her head. Her hair blocked her eyes. _Did you do this?_ She bit into her lip, growling vengefully. Her fingers closed into a tight fist.

Barriss noticed Tanya's behavior. It was a little…_different_ compared to how she's been acting. "Um…" She placed a hand to Tanya's shoulders, "Tanya-?" Tanya snapped a hand to her wrist. "Ugh…Tanya?!" Anakin gaped at them from a distance. Tanya's hand grew tighter. She peered to Tanya, wanting her to see the discomfort she was in. "That-" Barriss froze. Tanya's eyes…they were grey slits. "Tanya…?"

Tanya's eyes faded back to normal. She blinked dazedly. She saw her hand clamped to Barriss's wrist. "Sorry…" She droned. She released her hand and meandered for the spring. Barriss studied the girl intently. Her arms quaked a little. _What was that? _ "POH!" Tanya stuck her head under water. The cool water washed into her ears, through her sweat filled hair, and rinsed her eyes out. _That was close…_Her tail wriggled excitedly. Almost like a dog's tail. She marveled at the fish swimming around her head. _Too close…_

Barriss gawked at her with a confused curiosity. _Everything she does…is random…_to say the least. _And that look in her eye…what was that? _"Hm…?" She noticed Tanya's hair clumped together into…tendrils. Her ears seemed to sharpen.

Anakin turned in the general direction he believed they needed to head in. He released a breath of relief. He, like the masters and Ahsoka, knew Tanya had _episodes. _He was worried she was going to have one. Even more so he was worried she'd have one over…nothing. _Or is there something deeper than what was said? _"Okay…" Anakin muttered. Barriss glanced to him. He trailed a hand along the direction in which the suns were setting. "On this planet the suns rise in the west and set in the east." Tanya gasped pulling her head from the water. "If we keep going until the second sun sets, we can possibly make it half the way."

"Sounds good." Tanya rang her hair out. She was back to normal. Well…Tanya normal. "Besides," She nudged Barriss gently, "A little nature walk never hurt anyone." She grinned.

"A nature walk?" Barriss scoffed incredulously. "You're comparing the harsh jungle to a peaceful jaunt?"

"Spend a week on Florrum, and you'll understand why." She winked.

Barriss raised a hand, "No thanks. Judging from the gleam in your eye," She started in the easterly direction, "I already have a theory."

"Oh come on…" Tanya stressed pleadingly, "You'll love it!" She ran in front of Barriss, walking backwards with a wide grin, "And it's better to put theories into practice."

"No thanks." She declined again. "Bounty Hunters aren't my cup of tea." Anakin shook his head with a shrug of his hands.

"They're pirates actually." Tanya continued to plead her case.

"Still no."

"OH C'MON!"

"NO!"

"Master Skywalker?"

"Leave me out of this."

**(\*/)**

Windu tucked his projector into his pocket. He tapped his chin unsurely. "I'll go get a bird's eye view." Ahsoka volunteered. She meandered for one of the large trees, "See if I can't find us a straighter path." Ahsoka climbed up the tree like a jungle cat. She broke through the canopy. Her hand rested like a visor to her forehead. The land was covered in trees. Her scouting wasn't going to be easy.

"Why did you not tell her?" Luminara asked Windu curiously. "About the boy that woman named?" She burned her disappointed orbs into him, piecing apart his stoic disposition. "Why did you not mention him to Tanya?"

"For the last eight months Tanya has spoken of herself and Jango Windu clarified, stating this knowledge as if he were reciting an oath. "She spoke of their ups, their downs, the days they spent on jobs, the months they burned training and prepping weapons and living in solitude, and the years it took before she absolutely trusted Jango without a single thought of doubt." He lowered his head, "She spoke as if there were only two of them." Luminara was awestruck by Windu. It was as if he was telling a tale of old. "And all the times she has told me these tales…all these months she has spent by my side…" He curled his fingers into a tight fist, "Not once has she told me of…Boba…" The name rolled off his tongue in a certain familiarity. "And I think I know why."

"Why?" Luminara replied, wanting to know.

"Tanya burned with vengeance against me. That vengeance was cooled because I extended a saving hand." Windu faced the Miralian Master with an ominous glint in his eye, "I can only imagine the vengeance burning within this boy…if someone like Aurra Sing is carrying out his wishes."

**(\*/)**

The suns of Frii-Caah coasted across the sky, basking the land in their never ending heat. Despite the thicket of canopy leaves reflecting most of the rays back into the sky, the humidity down seemed to increase unbearably as time went on. Rippling waves of heat flickered from the ground like invisible flames. The soil was sticky and moist. The swamp fumes flooded the land, coating it in an algae sleekness.

Millipedes the length of a Kaminoan female slithered along the length of the tree trunks, disappearing into burrows beneath the leaves on the ground. Tarantulas the size of boulders lunged from their webs suspended above the ground, tackling creatures with the same skin thickness and weight of a triplet horned Rhinoceros.

Anakin, Barriss, and Tanya trekked sluggishly across the land. It was unclear how much time had passed. But it was longer than three hours. Anakin's neck started to grow stiff. Every muscle in his body became sore. He nearly tripped over his own feet several times. His legs were ready to give. His pores secreted sweat like a geyser spouted water. The muscles in his head pounded, making his ears ring.

Beads of sweat streamed down Tanya's forehead, dripping to the ground like a faucet. Her vision was blurring. As an amphibious species, Tanya was great affected by drastic heat temperatures. Deserts and Humid areas were not her best friend.

Barriss's foot sank into a hole, tripping her. Anakin and Tanya helped her to her feet. The trip was understandable. Like everyone else, Barriss was exhausted. Her muscles rang out in white hot pain from Embo's blows to her abdomen and head. But she couldn't stop. Neither one of them could.

The humidity struck them in the face no matter the direction they faced. There was no breeze, no fresh air, no means to cool themselves on their prolonged journey. Heavy pants huffed from their throats. Their mouths inhaled nothing but warm, disgusting air, drying them out. The few fresh water springs they found scattered about were warm. Not too refreshing. But to stop before they traversed their intended hours could possibly jeopardize their mission. Then again dropping dead from exhaustion just as they arrive at their goal – more jeopardizing.

"Let's take a break for now." Anakin decided.

"UGH!" Tanya threw herself to her hands and knees and fell face first into a pile of leaves. Her tail went limp.

"But it is only brief." He forewarned. Barriss collapsed against a boulder. She grunted in discomfort as her body curled into itself. The bruises to her head and stomach pulsated. Looking to the sky he studied the position of the suns. The first sun was just about to set beyond the horizon. Confirming they've been walking for three hours. Give or take a few minutes. "We only have another few hours before the second sun sets."

"You won't mind if I sleep for ten…15 minutes, then?" Tanya mumbled drowsily.

"So long as you…" He groaned pleasingly, sitting himself against a tree. "WAKE UP in ten…15 minutes." Anakin folded his arms behind his head. In a matter of seconds he was out cold.

Barriss massaged her sore muscles. The wounds were hurting more than when she was walking. The movement of muscles numbed the pain. Stopping is allowing it to ring out. "You sure you okay?"

"Huh?" Barriss jumped out of her daze.

Tanya turned her head. She stared at Barriss emotionlessly, but showed hints of worry. "You've been trying to hide it, but you've been in pain the entire time we've been walking."

"How-"

"A curse born from the force." Tanya interjected dismally. "I can sense emotions, and interpret the expressions and body signals with them." She knit her brow angrily at herself, "And it never turns off no matter how many times I flick the damn switch."

Barriss leaned back, nodding her head in understanding. "I admit I feel…a little disoriented. But I'm more concerned for you. Being an amphibian."

"There are hotter and more humid planets than this one. Geonosis for example."

"You've been there?"

"Twice. Once during the incident two years ago, the second when Jar-Jar decided to get poisoned."

"Very traumatic experiences."

Tanya shrugged indifferently, "I guess…" He voice rasped. She bit into her cheek. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She bragged. It was needed. "What about you, Miss Jedi Healing Master?" Tanya flipped onto her back, folding her hands behind her head. "Been to any exciting places?"

Barriss giggled, "Aside from the frigid planet I was sent to, not really. As younglings who have yet to be made Padawans, we're confined to the temple."

"Ooh. Frigid Planet. Which one?"

"Ilum."

"What brought you there?"

"The gathering."

Tanya tilted her head. "The…_gathering_?" She hummed confusedly. "What's that?"

Barriss was dumbstruck. "Are you being serious?" She sniggered doubtfully. "The gathering…" Barriss stressed. Tanya darted her eyes about pensively. "A ceremony in which a select few of younglings are sent out to get crystals for their lightsa-" She stopped. She gaped in utter disbelief. "You never attended the gathering?" She gasped.

"I never lived at the temple. I avoided it like the plague and stayed with Jango my whole life."

"Then how did you get a lightsaber?"

"Storage closet. I stole it and the masters left it at that." Retaliation for Windu defeating her, and emphasizing her disdain for the Jedi. "And before you ask, it's not from a deceased Jedi. It's actually an unused saber."

"You…literally snaked through the cracks!" Barriss folded her arms, scolding the Cat. "You have completely disregarded tradition!"

Tanya shot up to her knees, gawking at Barriss in disbelief, "I-did-not!" She gritted her teeth.

"Did so! You…you…" She whirled her hands in search of the proper phrasing, "Blew off our laws and traditions to spite the masters!"

"AHEM!" Tanya choked on her guilt. "FIRST OFF," She erected a finger, "_YODA_ knew about me from the get go! He visited me when I was four," Before her parents died, "And while I was with Jango. But he let me continue to stay with Jango due to how unstable I am or was!" If there were a list of things which escaped the sight of Master Yoda…it probably wouldn't exist. "And, on another note," She leaned in on her hands, closing the space between her and Barriss, "The masters never brought up the gathering! In fact they haven't turned a head nor tried to take this lethal nightlight from me since I arrived practically…eight months ago! I had no idea about the gathering until you mentioned it! YOU KNOW…I am actually offended by your assumption!" Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. A laugh was welling up inside of him, ready to explode.

"What assumption?" Barriss scoffed.

Tanya sat on her knees, pouted her lip, and folded her arms. "You think I live for violating sacred traditions and religious practices for fun!"

Barriss leaned in with a dagger filled glare, "Well you walk around with a stoic and maniacal expression, and have voiced a complete and blatant disregard for authority and the chain of command!"

"I'm an impassive sadist! Not a blasphemer! I care very little for a person's title! But I respect their cultures!" She poked a finger into Barriss's forehead, "There-fore-I-do-not-de-se-crate-sa-cred-ARTS!"

Barriss swatted her hand away. "Disrespect! You disrespect arts! You desecrate graves!"

"DO NOT CORRECT ME!"

"THEN USE PROPER VOCOBULARY!"

"VOCABULARY IS FOR CHUMPS!"

"VOCABULARY SEPARATES US FROM THE ANIMALS!"

"I AM AN ANIMAL!"

"WELL AT LEAST YOU CAN ADMIT IT!"

They pressed their foreheads together in a fervent grudge match. Lightning surged between their dagger filled glares. Animalistic growls rumbled past their gritted teeth.

"Pfft…" Barriss placed a hand to her mouth, "Hee-hee-hee…" The stifled laughter pierced through the palm.

Tanya's stomach trembled and she clenched her teeth closed. "Heh-heh-heh…" The laughter was becoming contagious.

"PAH-HA-HA-HA!" The girls erupted into hearty laughter. Barriss wrapped her arms around her stomach, falling forward. Tanya slapped a hand to her forehead and fell backwards. They choked dryly, gasping for air and just laughing even harder. Anakin smiled in adoration. For well over a minute the two laughed to the point of passing out. Their laughter faded in and out, becoming exhausted pants. Barriss wiped the sweat from her brow. Tanya's stomach rose and fell.

"Oh…wow…" Barriss panted. "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Tanya chuckled.

"Very…"

"Ahsoka and I get into these little matches all the time. They end with us laughing at each other."

"You two sound like sisters."

"In some cases it seems like that." She nudged Barriss with a fist. "Jealous?" She purred.

"Not in the least."

"Liar."

"Force talent?"

"No. Intuition."

"Alright? What am I thinking now?"

"That we need to continue on with our trip before I go mad." Anakin stretched his arms above his head. "Honestly, you two haven't stopped talking for the last 15 minutes."

"It's been 15 minutes?" Barriss and Ahsoka gasped.

"Yes…" Anakin grabbed them by the back of their collars and hoisted them to their feet. "Now hop to it before you two decide to bond any further."

"Scratch that." Tanya pointed mockingly, "He's the jealous one."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"Stop!" He raised a hand. "Enough!" He placed his hands to his ears and walked away, "You both are worse than Padme and Mon-Mothma."

"This is fun indeed." Barriss smirked.

"Oh just wait until you're here for a week." Tanya giggled giddily, "It gets better." Anakin was already dreading the week to come.

**(\*/)**

"Ew…" Ahsoka winced. Once again she found herself standing on the shore of a bubbling, stinky, and sticky swamp.

The swamp was more of a ravine. Tall cliff sides trapped the bubbling water in a narrow gorge, shaping and guiding the water down an elongated way. Skinny trees protruded from the cliffs. The leaves and vines hung lifelessly. Slabs of rock and tiny islands with plant life were riddled throughout the ravine. Perfect for traversing without having to set foot in the water. But bad due to the fact they were in the open. The forest came to an end at the hill Ahsoka, Windu, and Luminara trudged down in order to come to this point. The open gorge left them vulnerable to attacks.

"So far this mission is a total bust." Ahsoka whined.

"It certainly has taken several unplanned turns," Luminara tried to put a positive spin on the observation, "But that is the price that comes with missions of war. You will do well to remember that."

"Y-Yes master." Ahsoka lowered her head shamefully. Suddenly she found herself missing Tanya and Anakin. Windu and Luminara were too serious. "So…how do we proceed?" She asked cautiously.

"Carefully but swiftly." Windu responded. He looked to the sky. Daylight was fading fast. Night was on the approach. An hour…maybe less. It all depended on how fast they moved from there on in.

"Then I should point out that we should watch our footing." She recalled her tussle in the previous swamp. "Not only can the rocks be slippery, but there aren't pretty creatures beneath the surface."

"Noted." Luminara took the first step onto the slab. Ahsoka and Windu allowed her to skip ahead several yards, then Ahsoka jumped next, and Windu followed. The space between them would allow not only for them to discover spying eyes, but a good counterattack measure.

Luminara analyzed the broken, slippery path. Carefully she mapped out a safe route, encouraging her colleagues to follow. A three tailed scorpion hissed at the Miralian Master from a bush. Luminara, familiar with certain wildlife, ignored the insect and continued on her way. Very little bothered her since the attack. She would proceed to maintain her stoic manner until circumstances deem she behave otherwise.

Ahsoka stalked across the bridge of rocks. Her light saber in her hand she kept an attentive watch on the ridges above and where her feet were touching. The popping bubbles from the swamp splattered to the rocks, coating them in a slick glaze. Ahsoka's foot slipped slightly, but maintained her balance and continued. Her legs and certain parts of her body – face especially – hurt from her fight with Bane. Revenge burned at her core.

Windu lingered behind, stopping to glance back and study the area. The tiniest of pebbles would fall loose from the ridge, gaining Windu's attention in an instant. To say he was paranoid was putting it mildly. Aurra's words burned in his mind. _Say hello to my father for me._ Aurra's voice faded into that of a young man. Or at least what he expected it to be. _Say hello to my father for me._ It sounded more malicious than Aurra's. _Tanya…who is this boy?_ He said he understood why Tanya never spoke of this Boba Fett. However he was still hurt. _Does she not trust me?_

The flow of the swamp water steadily increased into a moderate rapid. A hazy roar echoed from ahead. Fumes and steam rose a ways down the ravine, just beyond several twists and turns. The ravine slopped into a lengthy hill. Luminara, Ahsoka, and Windu utilized large rocks and protruding trees to progress forward with ease.

Ahsoka landed on the top of a boulder. Her foot slipped from under her. "WHOA!" She splashed into the water.

"AHSOKA!" Windu cried. Luminara twisted around. A pair of hands, whisking by Luminara in the rapids, tore at the surface.

"PAH!" Ahsoka coughed on the air. "NOT AGAIN!" She fought against the water, struggling to stay above.

"HOLD ON!" Windu ran past Luminara, trying not to slip himself. Luminara ran after him.

Ahsoka clawed to stay above water. She choked on the swamp water slipping into her throat. Her back collided with rocks. A Coral Weed (Sea Weed that is like coral only hard and wavy) caught her boot. She was dragged under. The current drove a stray log under the water. It crashed into Ahsoka's stomach. Her foot slipped and she was flipped around, and the current dropped her down a sharp dip, dragging her further along.

Windu and Luminara leapt to and from protruding branches. The water did not reach them, therefore the masters were allowed to dash after Ahsoka at top speed. However the trees were becoming fewer and spanned apart. Their speed was slowed. Ahsoka was gaining distance on them each time she surfaced. She was vanishing and reappearing sporadically. The two masters jumped upon one more tree and rocketed up. They landed on the surface of the ridge and picked up the pace.

"PAH-HA-ACK!" Ahsoka gasped for air desperately. She kicked her feet and thrust her hands, guiding herself around the rapid's obstacles. "THE CURRENT'S GROWING FASTER!" She alerted frantically. "STRONGER TOO!"

"MASTER WINDU!" Luminara called to him. "WE MUST RESCUE HER BEFORE SHE IS SUBMERGED!"

"BEFORE THEN!" Windu pointed ahead. "LOOK!" Luminara followed his hand. She gaped in horror. Several yards ahead, just beyond the steam and fumes that were seen a while back, the water dropped off and out of sight. A reverberating roar shook the ridge. "A WATER FALL!" The water fell over the falls into water appeared to be a large lagoon or pond. Spikes waited forebodingly at the bottom.

Ahsoka screamed. She kicked and pulling at the water. She battled desperately against the current. She clawed her fingers into anything and everything she passed. Her elbow was cut of a weed, but she pressed on with trying to stop herself. "HELP!"

"HANG ON, AHSOKA!" Windu urged. He needed a plan and fast. Otherwise he would explain to Tanya and Anakin why Ahsoka perished on his watch.

"AHSOKA! UP AHEAD!" Luminara cried out. Ahsoka shook the gunk from her eyes. There was a rock in the middle, dividing the current into two streams. Ahsoka shifted her weight, tossing herself more into the middle. Using the force she guided herself away from boulders. Again her foot caught on a weed, twirling her about. "OOF!" Her back collided with the dividing boulder. The wind escaped her lungs. The raging rapids washed over her, drowning her under waves. Ahsoka shuffled up. Her mouth poked just three inches above the waves.

"HOLD ON!" Windu slid down the steep ridge, coming to a small patch of land. "Master Unduli!" Luminara slid and clung to the side of the ridge. "Get to the rock and pull her out! I'll guide the water from her!"

"Right!" Luminara dug her heels into the soft dirt of the ridge. With a powerful push she jumped to the rock. She landed perfectly in the center. She dropped to her knees and grasped Ahsoka by her upper arms. Focusing his mind on the water, Windu unleashed a powerful pulse in the center of the water. Like the rock with the waterfall, the water started to part away from Ahsoka, allowing Luminara to pull her out of the rapids with ease. "I've got you." She cooed. Ahsoka coughed up the remaining gunk. Windu let his arms fall. The water returned to its flow. Luminara cradled Ahsoka in her arms and jumped to Windu's side.

Ahsoka threw herself to the ground. She heaved heavily, choking on the air and water. "Thank-_COUGH_-you!"

"No need." Windu patted her back, helping her bring up the water.

"At least we traveled farther than we planned." Luminara remarked gazing out to the pond the swamp water fed. "We may even be on the right track." Ahsoka gaped in disbelief. Luminara's insensitivity was more astounding than Tanya's. Luminara may embrace death as a part of life, but not even Tanya would be so…apathetic. Least of all when a comrade comes close to dying. "Look…" Luminara brought attention to the forest surrounded pond. It was mixed with fresh and swamp water. A run off of fresh water came from a river just to the left from the forest. It continued to flow to another river just ahead. "Smaller bodies of water like this lead to large bodies of water. Earlier I analyzed the coordinates in which the Viceroy intended to land, and discovered he planned to land near a large body of water."

"When we were…in the air…" Ahsoka spoke slowly between breaths, "I noticed a few…what looked like…lakes."

"As did I." Luminara nodded. She brought up a 3D image of the planet on her holoprojector. There was a dot indicating their position and one for the intended coordinates. "This is the only river system leading eastward and to one of the few lakes this planet has."

"Then, in hindsight, if we were to continue down this way we should reach the Viceroy's general location."

"That is a possibility." Luminara peered around the cliff of the waterfall. There was a narrow walkway sloping along the wall. "We should make our way down and seek shelter. Are you able to walk efficiently, Padawan Tano?"

"I'm fine." Ahsoka leaned on Windu. He helped her up. "A little lightheaded, but fine."

"Then let us proceed." Tapping her foot she tested the durability of the sheer rock. Luminara pressed her back to the wall and warily shuffled along.

Windu urged Ahsoka to go next so he would be able to catch her should she fall. "I'm starting to understand why Tanya didn't like her." Ahsoka grumbled heatedly.

"True." Windu bobbed his head comprehensively. Many Jedi knew how stoic Luminara could be. Stoic to the point of appearing apathetic. "But you can also understand how it is they get along now." Ahsoka arched a confused brow. "Both understand the other's personality and therefore have grown to accept it."

**(\*/)**

Night had fallen over the land. The heat soaked into the brush flowed into the air, evaporating as it pierced past the canopy. The moon barely peeked over the western horizon and the stars were already lighting up the sky. Fireflies scattered throughout the forest. Night drawn animals came out of hiding. They sang their hymns, calling to the allure of the ebony sky.

A leviathan of a beast trudged along languorously. The long snout on the wide head sniffed the air. Beady yellow eyes stared into the night. Its black skin hid it within the darkness. The creature's massive arms walked lazily in sync with the slightly smaller legs. The talented fingers dug into the ground with each step. Red coloring shaping like scars pulsated in bright pink up and down its arms. The spines on its back did so as well, stopping before the tail.

"OVER HERE!" Barriss motioned a hand. "We can stop here for the night!" There was a cave burrowing into a hill resting at the top of a slope. Tanya, Anakin, and Barriss climbed inside, immersing themselves as far inside the dark hole they could. The foot of a Leviathan Beast with an elongated snout plowed into the dirt. The three Jedi froze. The beast passed them by, not paying them any mind.

"Phew…" The Jedi collapsed in relief.

"This planet is going to drive me mad." Barriss rasped.

"I hear ya." Anakin agreed.

"Master Unduli sent me a message." Barriss announced now that they were resting. "They are following a river system. Apparently the Viceroy intended to land near a large body of water."

"We must have traveled off their trail somewhere." Tanya massaged the back of her head pensively. "We haven't come across a river."

"We are heading east, just on a different path." Barriss clarified. "We should meet them at the same location."

"I hope so." Tanya rested against the rough wall. "This forest is bringing out my inner animal."

"Force help us all." Anakin joked. He rose to his feet, gaining the attention of the Padawan's. "Suffice it to say, it will be dangerous for us to continue traveling at night. But we can't wait for sun up." He earned nods of agreement. "We'll rest here for a few hours, and begin again as light touches the sky."

"Okay/yes sir." Tanya and Barriss answered.

"In the meantime," He ignited his lightsaber, "I'll scope the land and find us some firewood to keep warm."

"I'll find water and some food." Tanya volunteered.

"I shall investigate the cave." Barriss ignited her saber and ventured into the cave. Anakin and Tanya journeyed into the forest, parting ways.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes watched them from above. A dark smile pierced through the darkness. "You dared me, Tanya…" Aurra emerged into the moon like, "Now to see if your blade has dulled."

**(\*/)**

**TO BE CONTINUED! HA! **

**As for the Force Healing – On Wookiepedia it states Barriss became a Jedi Healer and possessed the technique. (The story that doesn't involve her becoming evil)**


	31. The True Assassin

**The**

**True**

**Assassin**

_**Let's pick up where I left off.**_

_**Everyone was going into hiding slash camping for the night. And Aurra found Anakin, Barriss, and Tanya and is now ready to strike.**_

**/" -"\**

_Keeping a piece of you hidden is not the same as keeping a secret_

**/" -"\**

The green sky of Frii-Caah was gradually hued by the encroaching night, fading into a navy blue. The unbearable humidity vacated the ground below. The rippling heat seeped past the tree tops, escaping to the air. A blissful breeze wafted through the forest. Quad-winged owls hooted. Their wings beat against the air. They were able to snatch several mice from the ground with their long talons and vanish into night.

The roar of the swampy waterfall echoed into the moist caves resting at the bed of the large fresh and swamp water pond. A cool breeze came from the small holes in the cave walls, creating a pleasing whir. Ahsoka was fast asleep by a wood burning fire. The warm embers felt good against her skin. Her clothes were still drenched from her slip into the ravine. Windu sat beside her, watching over her in case there was a sudden change in her health. A cold or infection. The water may have had a strange bacteria or virus. He didn't want to have to explain to Anakin why his Padawan was suddenly…out of commission.

Luminara returned with a few provision in her arms. Canteens filled with water from the fresh run off and freshly picked fruit. Her studies in different terrains and plant life of other planets allowed her to properly scavenge for food without fear of poisoning her teammates. The fruit she gathered was high in vitamins and nutrients. Filling, but light. Perfect for the rugged terrain. Heavy food weighing in their stomachs could hinder their venture.

Ahsoka awoke from her slumber to see the Master sit beside the fire. Her perpetual stoic expression was still glued to her face. "This detour is costing us valuable time." Luminara grumbled, divvying up the food. "We will rest for an hour then continue our pursuit." Ahsoka groaned shamefully. The detour was her fault in the first place.

"While I agree time is precious in this situation," Windu began tenderly. Ahsoka bit into the rugged red fruit, "It will not do us any good to rush and deplete our already spent energy."

"But it will do us even less good if we arrive after the Separatists."

"True. But, given the level and skill of the pursuers we encountered, I'd rather we be at full strength to fend them off rather than they prevent us from apprehending the Viceroy."

"By _our pursuers_ you mean the woman acclaimed to be Tanya's superior." Windu grunted in the back of his throat. Ahsoka proceeded to eat and drink nonchalantly, all the while listening to their conversation. It was starting to become unnerving. "Tanya is number eight in the Creed she mention afore hand. Making her the eighth deadliest Bounty Hunter. This woman is third in that Creed. Which makes her even more deadly than Tanya." Windu curled his fingers into his canteen. His teeth bit into his lower lip. "Saying it aloud," Luminara muttered dismally, "It makes me wonder if Tanya and that woman have been holding back."

"Most likely." Ahsoka finally inserted herself into the conversation. Windu and Luminara shot their surprised attention to her. Ahsoka drank a little water before speaking. "It wouldn't surprise me if Tanya's been holding back. Or the woman you mentioned."

"Oh?" Luminara hummed impatiently. "And why, precisely, would that be?"

"The guy that I faced and the woman you met," Ahsoka proceeded cautiously, "They're doing the exact same thing Tanya does when she faces a new enemy. They're playing around." Luminara and Windu brought their gaze to the ground. They were in agreement on that one. Tanya loved to toy around rather than be serious. "Except…" She lowered her head, "I think Tanya plays around for a different reason."

"How do you mean?" Windu asked warmly.

"Aurra Sing and Cad Bane – they were toying with us because they believed it would be too easy to kill us. But Tanya…I think she plays so she can keep a leash on herself." She glanced to Windu sadly, her eyes glazed with fear. "You and I have both seen what Tanya's like when she loses control." She looked to Luminara ominously, "And you've seen her when she's been pushed too far. And after each time, Tanya falls into a deep depression."

"So your hypothesis…" Luminara trailed off, hoping she was understanding her correctly, "Is that Tanya holds her true strength back…due to a fear she'll lose herself."

"More than that." Windu interjected. "Tanya's afraid she won't be able to stop." _She's not the only one. _Windu admitted silently. Which is why he worried whenever he's separated from her. _Tanya…keep your head._

**/" -"\**

"WAH-CHOO!" Tanya sneezed. The fire wafted sideways. "Ugh…Mace is scolding me again."

"But he's not even here." Barriss remarked confusedly.

"Trust me," Tanya raised a hand, "Somewhere on this planet, Mace is scolding me for something."

Barriss arched a brow, "You and he have the oddest of relationships."

"No stranger than Master Skywalker and Ahsoka's."

"Hey-hey-hey!" He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Leave me out of this!" He leaned against the cave wall, "I'm just here taking a nap." Barriss and Tanya giggled at his expense.

Close to an hour had passed since the three sat down to rest. However it felt like ten given how much pressure they were under. Bound by their word to not bring the clones to the surface, searching blindly for a Viceroy, attacked by three Bounty Hunters – all so they could capture Gunray before the Separatists arrive in 24 hours. And given that they were still unsure about how far they were from the Viceroy's location, every minute passing weighed heavily on their shoulders. But what could they do? They needed to rest. No sense in charging in half dead.

Tanya folded her hands behind her head, "I swear…" She groaned, lying down, "Gunray's more trouble than he's worth. And the fact that he has Aurra with him…" She put a hand to her forehead, "What a headache."

"Indeed." Barriss muttered. "This is turning into quite the handful."

"It is a necessary headache." Anakin stated. "Or at least that's what Obi-Wan would say." He laughed. "In truth I find this little journey of ours annoying too. But I f we don't catch the Viceroy another incident like the ones on Aetha and Rodia will happen elsewhere."

Tanya's stomach tightened. Her fingers curled around her hair, almost pulling on them. _Jar-Jar…Padme…Senator Farr…_Tanya's ear bounced. "Hmm…" Tanya rolled onto her feet. She stood up and stretched her arms out above her head. "I'm going to go venture the cave."

"Right now?" Anakin questioned.

"You should know by now that I can't sit for very long."

"Even so-"

"I'll be fine." Tanya waved a hand as she meandered into the cave, "Be back in 15." She announced. She then disappeared into the darkness.

Anakin sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Now I know how Obi-Wan feels."

"Should we go after her?" Barriss asked fretfully.

"Did you find anyone in the cave?"

"No."

"Then we can sit back and wait." He assured her. Barriss slumped her shoulders, sighing doubtfully. "We should get some rest." Anakin rested comfortably against the wall. "I want us up and walking again in two more hours."

Barriss nodded hesitantly. "Alright." She curled up on the cave floor and rested her head on her arm. She immersed her mind into the flickering flames. A powerful sensation came over her. _What is this feeling?_ She touched a hand to her stomach. It was twisting itself into knots._ Something bad is about to happen. But what?_

**/" -"\**

Gunray sauntered anxiously down a hallway with his hands fidgeting behind his back. He mumbled nervously to himself. The Bounty Hunters may have been stalling for the time being, but not even they could keep them back for 24 hours. Least of all when they were only hours away. He needed the Separatists to arrive now. Or at least sooner than they were.

"Perhaps…" He hummed, tapping his chin pensively. "I wonder…" He turned into a communications room. Turning on the projector, he input a contact number to an unknown receiver.

"_Hello?_"

"Prime Minister. This the Gunray."

"_Ah, Viceroy. How are things?_"

"Not good!" He snapped. "Patch my signal through to our _contingency _forces on Sirrahng." A sinister smile glided across his face. "They should make up for lost time."

**/" -"\**

Tanya sauntered listlessly through the cave. A dim glowing moss covered the walls. The moss thickened the further she went. Her feline eyes adjusted to the darkness. The moss reflected off a moist substance covering the ground. Water maybe. Tanya's ears flinched at the whistling wind coming from tiny holes in the walls. And…a small hiss. Running water?

A fork in the cave brought Tanya to a standstill. She growled in the back of her throat, scratching her head angrily. Stretching her ear, she listened to a familiar sound. The hiss she had been hearing was growing louder. "Water?" The ground was becoming sleeker as well. Tanya's boots were squishing on the rocks instead of grinding. The moss was beaming off the ground now. "Hmm…" Tanya took the path to the left.

A luminescent glow came from ahead. The hiss grew into a lapping rumble. Like water was spilling from a spout. When Tanya reached the end of the cave, she stopped at a short ledge. She gaped in awe. A large pool of water, riddled with the glowing moss, rested in the center of a cave reservoir. The water she heard was coming from here.

"Pretty…" She climbed down into the reservoir. Her feet splashed into a small puddle. "I guess even swamp planets have places like this." She approached the water. It was slow clear she could see the bottom. Or at the least the giant underwater tunnel leading to somewhere. "So nice…" She knelt down, slipping her hand into the surprisingly cool water. "I miss the water. So peaceful…yet hiding away true terrors. Like me…" The black gloved fazed into her skin. Her fingers grew into sharp black and purple talons. Tanya furrowed her brow, "I bet that's what you told Mace, right?" She shouted shrilly. "That the person he sees is fake! That real Tanya is a murderer!" She removed her hand from the water and turned to the entrance she came from. Her hand returned to its original form. "Stop hiding, Aurra! I know you're there!"

A figure emerged from the cloak of the cave's darkness. A brown booted foot stepped into the glowing light. The figure leapt down from the small ledge. Aurra Sing steadily rose to her feet; a malicious and hungry grin stretched from ear to ear. Her tongue ran over her lips, savoring the isolation she and Tanya were enclosed in.

Tanya's fingers curled in and out, itching to grab the knives in her boots or take hold of the lightsaber clipped to her hip. Her tail twitched wildly. Her heart pounded against her chest. Her gleaming amethyst eyes pierced through the darkness, tearing into Aurra. The blood in her veins turned to ice, but was boiling. Her stomach tied itself into knots. The last time she felt this way…the last time such anger burned within her so fiercely…she was moments away from killing Mace.

"When did you notice me?" Aurra purred.

"The second I reentered the cave."

**Flashback**

_I felt eyes watching us when we left the cave. Chills rolled over her spine. Her ears twitched. I thought it was my paranoia. Ignored the sensation and continued with her task. But when Barriss, Master Skywalker and I returned from our tasks, Anakin, Barriss, and Tanya gave their reports. Tanya's ear twitched. The same chill rolled over her, I knew you were there. Shifted glare to a nearby boulder. In fact you were standing in the shoulders ten feet behind Barriss._

**/" -"\**

Tanya shivered in revulsion. "Your sadism and blood lust always did make me cringe. Ironic really."

"No kidding." Aurra scoffed. "You're just as sadistic and blood thirsty as me."

Tanya scratched behind her ear, groaning impatiently. "I wouldn't go that far." She mumbled with a hint of a playful tone. "I at least have some self-control. You, on the other hand, couldn't restrain yourself even if you were hogtied."

"Daw…" Aurra blushed falsely, "You think so highly of me."

Tanya dropped her head and ears with a solemn sigh. "Same old Aurra. Taking an insult as a compliment." She shrugged her hands, "Some things never change."

Aurra's smile faded into a displeased glare. "I wonder if the same can be said for you." She declared grimly. Tanya's ear bounced. She arched a confused brow. "You've allowed three to be spared." Aurra stated, scolding the young Bounty Hunter. "Actually, if we're being correct, you've allowed the entire republic to live."

"Well excuse me for not killing unnecessarily." Tanya retorted sardonically.

"You used to," Aurra licked her lips seductively, "My little assassin." She purred. Tanya's stomach churned. "Whether you went mad or simply detached yourself – I always preferred grey over purple when it came to your eyes."

Tanya scoffed repulsively. "Please stop." She begged sickly with a raised hand. "Your…fetish for my inner killers is STILL disturbing. No wonder Hondo ditched you."

Aurra shrugged her hands, "A mutual agreement. I can't date men who can't handle a little action." She narrowed her eyes with a sly smile, "But I do love girl with blood on her hands."

"The blood is still there, but not for you to lavish yourself in." Tanya hissed. "Not to mention I don't swing that way."

"I'm aware. I'm also aware you hide away the true assassin under the bumbling girl you pretend to be."

"I'm not like you. I don't see a target on everyone's back."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE TARGETS!" Aurra screamed. "AND IT'S NOT ABOUT KILLING!" She pointed a damning finger to the Aquatisan, "IT'S ABOUT YOU ALLOWING YOUR BLADE TO DULL!" Her voice bounced off the cave walls, reverberating in Tanya's ears. Tanya was taken aback by Aurra's rage. She was genuinely…hurt. "Nack Movers, The Pirates on Rilgar, The lackeys of Ziro on Incarces, the Soldiers on Aetha – you've slaughtered so many since you joined the Jedi, and bludgeoned twice as many." Tanya knew she shouldn't have been too surprised that Aurra knew all of this. Like Tanya, Aurra had eyes and ear everywhere. But hearing how much Aurra knew, it became apparent to Tanya…that she was being watched. "Kashjeen…" Tanya's ears shot up, "Ziro, Windu, Boba, those Neimoidians – you could have killed them with ease! Taken their heads and vanished before anyone realized what had happened!" Aurra frothed at the mouth like a rabid dog. Her eyes beamed with rage, "But instead you allowed them TO LIVE! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THEM TO LIVE?"

"FIRST OF ALL," Tanya roared back, "Boba's family! Not to mention he's hurt! I won't kill him for that!" Boba was lost in his rage against Mace. He didn't have people to help him. "Mace…I don't have an excuse." Her voice cracked. She wasn't going to admit she lost face when it came time to kill him. "Kashjeen I let live on purpose." A truly evil grin snaked onto her lips. A tiny chuckle rumbled from her throat, "It killed him to be pummeled by the niece he failed so miserably to kill time and time again! In the end…" Her eyes went wide with mania, "HE BLEW HIS FRICKIN HEAD RIGHT OFF HIS SHOULDERS!" She lurched forward, laughing crazily. Aurra ogled at her with awe. Tanya was still two screws short. The laughter immediately halted. Tanya gazed at Aurra in boredom, "I'm sorry I'm not living up to your expectations." She stated monotonously. She leaned forward brazenly with her hands to her hips, "But if I have no intention of pleasing the republic and its senators, why the Hell would I try to please you?"

Aurra sighed heavily with disappointment. She shook her head, knowing her words weren't going to reach the stubborn girl. "One and two are highly disappointed in you." Tanya gaped in shock. "And you've been named as a nuisance by them." _Cad Bane and Embo…_ Tanya growled in her mind. _So they 'are' the top two._ "You dared me to tell the others, so I have." Aurra chuckled demonically. "The Creed may be broken. But our former members are still testy that you chose the republic."

"Again…" Tanya took a deep breath, "I-DO-NOT-CARE!" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "The entire universe can be pissed with me!" Lightning surged between her fingers. "My goal in life isn't to please everyone!"

"Then what is your goal, Tanya Fett?" Aurra challenged. She reached both hands behind around her back. Her fingers curled around a thick shaft, drawing dual swords from their sheathes. "What do you want out of life?" The edges of the swords sparked brightly.

Tanya ignited her saber. The sword was flourished about the darkness. The orange beam reflected off the rage in her eyes. "FOR THE VOICES TO STOP!"

**/" -"\**

Barriss's eyes flew open. She leaned up on her hands and waited a moment. The fire had put itself out. Though the cave wasn't dark entirely, Barriss needed to adjust from suddenly awakening. Glancing between the cave entrance and the tunnel, she searched the cave carefully. That unnerving sensation returned to her. Something wasn't right. But what was it? There weren't any enemies outside. Anakin was still sleeping peacefully. Barriss began to wonder if she was just being paranoid. Her attention then found its way to a vacant spot. Tanya wasn't back yet.

"Where is she?" She checked the time. It's been well over 15 minutes. Why wasn't she back yet?

"_Agh…!_"

"Huh?" Barriss jumped. She turned to the tunnel. She peered into the tunnel as far as she could. Nothing was there. "What was that?" Was she hearing things?

"_Grah…!_" It came again.

"Tanya…" Barriss muttered.

"Ugh…" Anakin groaned, stirring from his sleep. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes. "Who's screaming?"

"You heard that?" Barriss gasped.

"You kidding?" Anakin scoffed playfully. "I'm sure Master Windu and the others heard it." He commented sardonically. Barriss was sure of it now. The screams weren't her imagination. They were real. Could they have been from…"Hey?" Anakin noticed an empty space. "Tanya's not back yet?" Barriss's heart sank.

"_Haaa_" Anakin and Barriss gasped, turning to the tunnel. "_Hn…" _Barriss and Anakin closed their eyes. They slowed their breathing, eliminating all distracting noises. The moans of the cave, the light whistle of the night air – all sounds were silenced around them. Their ears strained, gliding into the cave. "_Die…_"

Anakin and Barriss's eyes flew open. "TANYA!" They gasped. Anakin sprang to her feet, already dashing down the tunnel. "LET'S GO!"

"RIGHT!" Barriss ran after him.

**/" -"\**

HA!" Tanya swung the saber. Aurra weaved back. Tanya thrust her saber. Aurra swatted the swords down, diverting the saber to the ground. Tanya tripped to her knee. Aurra's knee shot up, connecting with Tanya's cheek. She fell hard onto her back. "Ugh…" Her head smacked on a rock. Aurra hung the swords over her and stabbed down. Tanya rolled over. The swords hit the rock. Aurra swatted heatedly for Tanya. She continued to roll over the ground. Tanya swept a hand up as she rolled over.

A flash of rocks splashed into Aurra's eyes. "GRAH! MY EYES!" The swords fell from her hands. She slapped her hands to her face. The pebbles sank into her sockets. Tanya extinguished her saber. She came up to Aurra. She drove two punches and a kick to Aurra's stomach. Aurra stumbled back. She blinked her eyes roughly. Tanya came into view. She charged with clenched fists again. Aurra slapped her hands to Tanya's fists, stopping her in her tracks. A menacing smirk slithered across her face. She dragged Tanya forward. Her knee crashed into her stomach. The wind escaped Tanya's lungs. Aurra clamped a hand to Tanya's neck, hoisting her off the ground. "You're skills have improved. I'll give you that." Aurra tossed Tanya into a pile of rocks. They shattered, flipping her onto her stomach. "But unless you start taking me seriously," Aurra scooped her swords up, flourishing them, "You're going to die in this miserable place."

Tanya clawed her hands to the wall, balancing herself as she climbed to her feet. She circled her shoulders, cracking her neck. "Don't start lecturing me!" She spat blood to the ground. "You've been playing around too!" Her saber reignited. Blood trickled down her jaw. She bore her heated glare into the woman. "And I don't enjoy being underestimated!"

"THEN COME AT ME!" Aurra sprang forward. Tanya met her head on. Aurra crossed the swords. Tanya swung her saber down. The swords deadlocked in the center. The heated beam popped against the static pulses.

**/" -"\**

Back on the Republic Cruiser, the clone troopers marched about the cruiser adamantly. Heated grumbles and mutters rumbled from the steadily growing impatient clones. Some were running system diagnostics, others were cleaning the mess hall and other rooms – several times over, and a few ran checks on the weapons and fighters. Anything they were able to do to keep their minds on their boiling anxiety, they did it. A couple of clones went so far as to put on their spacesuits and clean the outside of the cruiser.

Rex and Pawns were among the anxious clones. They had been pacing about the briefing room with Fives and Jekyll. The hours were lost to them as to how long The Jedi were topside. True The Jedi gave their word that the clones would remain behind. But with how long they were taking, the clones were beginning to grow concerned.

No word from the Jedi, no reports on any activity, not even so much as blip on the radar as to the location of the Jedi. This had to have been one of the most tedious and gut wrenching missions they had been on.

"AH!" Jekyll howled, clawing his hands into his head. "I can't take this anymore! I hate being left out!"

Rex chuckled, "You sound like Chopper and Jesse. They find it hard to sit still too."

"This isn't about sitting still, Captain! This about us not hearing a damn thing in hours!"

"We understand how you feel." Pawns soothed the hot tempered clone. Fives' comlink started to beep. _Go ahead…_ He whispered. "But orders are orders. And we can't violate them."

"But we can prepare for battle." Fives announced, ending his call. "Just got word from the bridge: The ETA on the Separatists has gone from 24 hours to 12."

"WHAT? HOW?" Rex blurted.

"Not sure! My guess would be they alerted troops in closer proximity! All they know is that we have Droids on 12 hours out, and Jedi who need to triple time their progress."

"I'll alert the Generals!" Rex volunteered. "Pawns! You and Fives rally the troops and prepare for battle! Jekyll, you get to the bridge and keep me posted."

"YES SIR!" The soldier bolted out the door.

Rex got on the holoprojector, "This is Captain Rex! General Windu! General Skywalker! Do you read me?"

**/" -"\**

Windu, Ahsoka, and Luminara slept peacefully around their extinguished fire. "_General Windu! General Skywalker!_"

"Hrm…Ugh…" Windu rubbed a hand over his sleepy eyes.

"_Do you read me?_"

Windu drowsily answered his Comlink, "This is General Windu"

**/" -"\**

Anakin's Comlink beeped alarmingly. He and Barriss didn't stop running through the cave as he answered the comlink. "I'm here, Rex! What's wrong?"

**/" -"\**

"We have a problem!" Rex hollered at the holograms. "Scouts reported Separatists ETA has shortened to 12 hours."

"_How is that possible?_" Anakin's running hologram cried.

"We're not sure. Maybe troops were closer and were alerted. But all the same, " He changed the subject adamantly, "Your time to find the Viceroy has been lessened."

**/" -"\**

With that said, Ahsoka, Windu, and Luminara jumped to their feet, gathered their equipment, and sprinted out of the cave. They were going to continue on their descent down the river stream they assumed led to the Viceroy's position.

"_What I can also tell you is that a small outgoing signal was detected. Our techs managed to follow the frequency to the same location the Viceroy intended to land at_."

"Are you able to triangulate our positions?" Windu asked. "Give us a distance?"

"_Negative._" Rex responded regretfully.

"Alright…" Windu thought for a moment, "Padawan Tano, Master Unduli, and myself are heading south and are where swamp and fresh water meet in a pond and continues as a stream."

**/" -"\**

"Alright…alright…" Rex hummed confidently, inputting the geographic markers and direction given. "I've got you!" He announced happily. "And earlier…" He input the landing destination of the Viceroy. It was discovered he intended to land where there was an immense body of water, "The Viceroy is here." The computer conducted the math work. "You three are no less than three and a half miles from the location." He announced happily.

**/" -"\**

"Then that would likely put me and Barriss at four or five miles!" Anakin assumed. They became separated from Windu and his team by a mile or so when the Bounty Hunters attacked. They were heading south, but along a different path.

Anakin and Barriss came to a fork in the road. "Master, keep going for the Viceroy!" He and Barriss glanced fervently between the tunnels. "We'll come as soon as we can!"

"DIE BRAT!" A voice screeched.

"YOUR FIRST, HAG!" Came Tanya's voice. Both were coming from the tunnel to the left.

"_What was that?_" Windu asked fretfully.

"Nothing that we can't handle! See you soon!" He quickly ended the call. "We need to hurry!" He and Barriss ran to the left. The shouts were getting louder and more terrifying.

**/" -"\**

Aurra brought a foot to Tanya's stomach, and shoved her away. Tanya stopped herself. Aurra came at her full force. She swung the swords wildly, going for Tanya's stomach and head. Tanya bobbed and weaved her body back. The edges of the swords narrowly missed their mark. She twirled the saber about, deflecting the swords each chance she got. Aurra may have been known for her sharp shooter skills, but don't assume for a second she was a slouch when it came to her combat skills.

Tanya sprang back off her hands, crouching on a knee. Aurra leapt and brought the swords down. Tanya whirled her saber up. The conducting blades collided with the beam just above her head. Sparks trickled to the ground. Aurra pressed hard, weighing Tanya's arms down. Tanya wrenched her right hand free of the saber and touched it to Aurra's stomach. Aurra's eyes widened. A powerful pulse shot from Tanya's hand, sending the Bounty Hunter flying into the cave wall. Aurra crumbled to the ground. "RAAAH!" Tanya roared, charging with her saber over her head. Aurra shifted her potion. Tanya brought the saber down. Aurra rolled out of the way. The saber pierced the rock.

A boot connected with Tanya's back. Her head smashed into the wall. Aurra dragged Tanya back by a handful of her hair. Twice, with a grin, she smashed her knee into Tanya's stomach. She heaved dryly. Blood spattered from her mouth. Aurra grabbed Tanya by the collar and threw her aside. Tanya bounced along the ground. She coughed dryly, struggling to get to her hands and knees, gasping for air. Another boot was coming down for her. Tanya pushed herself back. The foot narrowly missed. Tanya rolled back and jumped to her feet. Aurra quickly twirled around, and sent the back of her heel for Tanya's side. Tanya brought her arm up. The foot connected with her arm. Tanya wrapped her arm around the leg and slammed a fist into the thigh. Aurra cried out in pain. Tanya grabbed her by the collar this time. She dropped back, dragged Aurra down with her. She put a foot to Aurra's stomach and kicked her back. Aurra put a hand to the ground, springing from the fall and back to her feet. Tanya rolled her body, springing onto her feet. She dove to the ground and grabbed hold of her saber. The beam ignited in the darkness.

**/" -"\**

From the tunnel, Barriss and Anakin sprinted through the moss lit tunnel at top speed. The loud screams and grunts were growing louder. One of the voices was identified as Tanya's. The other was unknown. But whoever it was, they were roughing Tanya up.

They reached the end of the tunnel, coming to a type of reservoir with a glowing pool. The screams were definitely coming from there. But where…

"GRAAH!" Barriss and Anakin's attention shot to the side. Their eyes widened. They saw Aurra charging for Tanya, dragging her swords along the ground. Deadly sparks screeched from the grinding steel.

Tanya extinguished the saber. Aurra slashed the swords for Tanya's neck. Tanya bent all the way back. A heated breeze grazed her face. Flipping back she sprang off her hands and out of Aurra's reach. Half her foot hung off the edge of the pool. Aurra flourished her blades. The violently surging electricity trickled to the ground. Tanya ignited her saber and sprang forward, her saber drawn back. Aurra took a step back, crossing the swords in front of her. Tanya neared her. Aurra leaned forward. The blades swept out. Tanya jumped at the last second over her, landing behind her. She dug in her back foot and thrust her saber forward. Aurra flipped the hilt end of her sword up, then twirled around and swung the sword into the saber, guiding it away. She then drove her other sword forward. Tanya weaved to the side. The blade grazed her side. Electric hot tingles shot into her body.

"AH!" She dropped to a knee.

"TANYA!" Barriss screamed.

"Too slow." Aurra purred. She flipped the sword around. The blade lined up with Tanya's head. "Jango would be so disappointed in you."

Tanya tilted her head up. Her purple eyes turned completely grey, narrowed like a jungle cat. Aurra brought the sword down. Tanya snapped a hand to the wrist. The sword was stopped inches from her. "How dare you use his name," Tanya's voice whirred in a low growl, "AURRA SING!" She pulled herself forward. Her feet pushed slightly off the ground. Tanya's boot connected with Aurra's chin. A horrible crack was heard.

Barriss and Anakin cringe, feeling the impact. "And we were worried." Anakin jested.

A sickening light sensation flushed over Aurra. Her vision blurred. White hot pain pinched the nerves in her neck, making her shoulders grow stiff. Aurra stumbled backwards. She tossed her head around, trying to reorient herself. "Now remind me, Aurra," Tanya chuckled, "WHOSE BLADE HAS DULLED?" She tackled Aurra to the ground, latching both of her hands to her neck. Barriss flinched away, gaping in horror. "WELL AURRA!" She screamed manically. Anakin watched her with terror filled eyes. Tanya was cackling like a madman. "TELL ME AGAIN, AURRA, HOW I'VE LOST MY TOUCH!" Tanya grabbed hold of Aurra's head and cracked her head to hers. A painful ringing exploded in Aurra's ear. "PATHETIC!" Tanya drove a fist into her face. Her head cracked on the rock. Blood trickled out. Tanya rolled from on top of her. "To think I used to fear you with every fiber of my being. How pitiful of me." Tanya curled her fingers. Aurra's neck tensed. She choked on the air. Her finger pried at the invisible grip. Slowly she floated into the air. Pressure built in her head.

"TANYA!" Anakin jumped down into the reservoir. Barriss followed after him. "TANYA STOP!" Tanya's grin widened from ear to ear. A dark chuckle rumbled from her throat. Her fingers curled further. Aurra felt the bones in her neck ready to crack. "TANYA PLEASE!" Anakin kept his distance. Spooking Tanya when she's like this was unwise – to say the least. "We've found the Viceroy!" Tanya's ear bounced. "But if we don't move now, we'll lose him!"

Tanya's lip sneered up. A low growl reverberated in the back of her throat. Her protruding canines bit into her low lip. "I should kill you right now." Tanya hummed monotonously. Her fingers tightened on Aurra's neck. "But unfortunately you're the only guardian that brother of mine has," She raised her hand. Aurra rose into the air, "So I'll let you live." Tanya thrust her hand forward. Aurra flew into the pool. The surface rippled, splashing onto the ground. Aurra didn't come back up. "Hmph." A malicious smirk graced her lips.

"Tanya…" Barriss whimpered horrifically, gawking at the rippling pool, "What did you-"

"It'll take more than that to kill her." Tanya stated with her back to her fellow Jedi. "Aurra wasn't named number three because of her skills." Barriss crept forward to Tanya. She stretched her neck around, trying to see the face hidden past the hair. Tanya grunted. The knuckles of her one hand cracked as she curled her hand. She drove the fist into her face. Barriss jumped back. Anakin shot a confused brow up. "Ow…" Tanya held the palm to her face. "That hurt…" She flipped her hair back. Her eyes returned to normal. Barriss sighed with a certain relief. Anakin knew he was relieved. But the two couldn't deny they were…disturbed. "Now…" Tanya sniffled, "What's this about the Viceroy?"

**Well…this arc is taking a while. Oh well.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	32. Into The Depths

**Into The Depths**

**CONTINUING!**

****/"-"\****

_The greatest victories in life is knowing you didn't give in to your hatred_

**/"-"\**

"GAH-HAA!" Aurra broke the surface of a lagoon broke, throwing half of her body onto the shore. Her slender fingers clawed into the dirt. "ACK-CAW," Heavy, uncontrollable coughs heaved from her lungs. Water splurged from her throat. Her face fell into the dirt. Slow and steady breaths exasperated. An unbearable compression in her chest lightened gradually.

Bruises, welts contusions, and a few knots on her head. Aurra's body felt like an oversized punching bag. The cool water numbed Aurra's body a little bit. But eventually the number of blows dealt to her were throbbing painfully. The bruises began to swell. A knot formed on her forehead from where Tanya head-butted her.

A pair of different boots pressed into the dirt right in front of her face. Aurra, too tired to turn her head, shifted her gaze up. Bane and Embo stood over her. Embo's Anooba sniffed Aurra with a bandaged snout. Bane was smiling mockingly. "Decided to go for a swim?" He chuckled.

"With…a little…assistance…" She panted. _Tanya…_She purred mentally. _Her strength…that look in her eye…_A hungry grin slithered across her face. _You're still there, my assassin._

"Have you discovered the Jedi whereabouts?" Embo inquired.

"Y-yeah…" Aurra pulled herself out of the pool. She flipped onto her back. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. "They know…precisely where…the Viceroy is. They're on their way…right now."

**/"-"\**

Water flowed down stream with little resistance. It glided over the rocks and past the weeds hanging over the edges with ease. Jungle cats crouched near the stream, lapping their tongues ravenously in the cool water.

Hurried footsteps startled the cats. Their ears propped up when they heard panting breaths. they turned their heads, only to see Ahsoka, Windu, and Luminara run right past them. The cats soon returned to the water, not wanting to bother.

"TWELVE HOURS…THREE MILES…AND…WHO KNOWS HOW MANY SQAURE FEET OF…A FACILITY TO SEARCH!" Ahsoka hollered in between breaths to the leading Masters. At the speed they were running, talking quietly wasn't too much of an option. Her head shook with a dubious smile. "AND I WAS WORRIED…THIS MISSION WOULD BE EASY!"

"TREKKING THROUGH MILES OF JUNGLE AND BEING ATTACKED BY BOUNTY HUNTERS WAS EASY FOR YOU?" Windu called back to her.

"COMPARED TO FLYING WITH MASTER SKYWALKER? CAKEWALK!"

"SAVE THE CAKEWALK FOR WHEN WE REACH OUR DESTINATION!" Luminara advised the Padawan. "WE HAVE ANOTHER MILE AND A HALF TO RUN!"

"RIGHT!" Ahsoka picked up her pace, not wanting to fall behind. If they kept up the pace they were going, they should arrive at their destination in a matter of minutes. "I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Windu and Luminara glanced back to Ahsoka out of the corner of their eyes. "THE NEAREST PLANETS ARE…HALF A DAY…TO 20 HOURS OUT, RIGHT?"

"YES…" Luminara trailed off.

"ARE ANY OF THEM UNDER SEPARATIST CONTROL?"

"NOT THAT WE KNOW OF."

"WHAT ABOUT FRIENDS TO THE TRADE FEDERATION?"

"THAT'S A POSSIBILITY." Windu acknowledged.

"THEN WHAT ARE THE ODDS GUNRAY CONTACTED TRADE FEDERATION AND ASKED FOR A FAVOR?" Windu and Luminara's eyes widened in realization. It was a good explanation. The Trade Federation was notoriously known for their close relationship with the Separatists. If the Viceroy did contact the Trade Federation first, they would have sent a distress signal out to the nearest planet with agents surreptitiously lying in wait. Agents they weren't aware of. The only problem is they'd never be able to prove it.

**/"-"\**

Barriss rounded a tree, stumbling onto an uneven forest path. Anakin leapt from a small hill and dropped into a pile of bushes, running after her. Tanya frog leaped over a rock and sprang off smaller ones in pursuit of the other two. The three Jedi ran fiercely past the trees and bushes like they were nothing.

"12 HOURS!" Tanya screamed irately. A bandage was tapped to her side. Barriss managed to heal the wound on her side. There was a slight twinge of pain. But it was numbed by the rush of finding the Viceroy. "THE SEPIES ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN 12 HOURS? HOW?"

"WE THINK THE VICEROY NOTIFIED SOMEONE!" Anakin responded, practically prancing around sudden drops in the ground. "ALL WE KNOW IS THAT WE HAVE ANOTHER THREE MILES TO RUN!"

"DO WE KNOW WHO?"

"UNFORTUNATLEY NO!" Barriss ricocheted between tree trunks, getting back onto the trail. "REX TRIED TO…FOLLOW THE SIGNAL…TO THE RECEIVER! THE SIGNAL CRASHED HALFWAY OUT!" She hollered between pants. "IT WAS…AMAZING HE COULD PINPOINT THE VICEROY'S LOCATION…AND GIVE US A DISTANCE!"

Tanya growled with a disgruntled shake of her head. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" She swung off a branch and landed beside Anakin. "WHAT PALNETS…ARE TWELVE HOURS OUT?"

Anakin parted bushes with the force, running beside Tanya. "AT LEAST FOUR!" He answered. "NONE OF WHICH ARE RUMORED TO BE UNDER SEPARATIST CONTROL!"

"WELL ONE OF THEM MUST HAVE SEPIES HIDING SOMEWHERE!"

"PERHAPS INDIVIDUALS CARRYING OUT A FAVOR THEY OWE?" Barriss proposed.

"MAYBE!" Anakin agreed. "BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Barriss nodded firmly. "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Tanya bit into her lip, mentally cursing herself. Had she not fought with Aurra they would have been able to leave sooner. No. To be politically correct: If Tanya would have announced Aurra's presence sooner instead of keeping secrets, she wouldn't feel pressed for time. GUNRAY! She growled venomously. You won't escape me twice!

Barriss noticed Tanya's apprehensive behavior. Her teeth gnawed relentlessly into her lip. Her attention immediately fell onto Tanya's eyes. The grey coloring hadn't returned. Or was it never there? No it was there? Barriss convinced herself. _Tanya Fett…what in the universe is going on inside you?_

**/"-"\**

"Captain Rex!" Pawns ran into the briefing room. "We may have had a break through!"

"Talk to me!" Rex granted anxiously.

Pawns handed Rex a PDA. "Hyde and Jekyll ran a scan over the frequency we detected earlier!"

"Didn't it crash?" Rex questioned, studying the data on the PDA.

"Yes! The one going to the FIRST destination crashed."

Rex arched a curious brow. "First? There was a second?"

"Indeed." Pawns snickered. "The Viceroy's signal may have crashed going to one direction." He pressed a button on the PDA, bringing up the source of his smile, "But the other direction…" A planet came up on the PDA, "Came in perfectly clear."

"Sirrahng?" Rex hummed in amazement.

"The signal crashed on the way to the first location," Pawns continued, "But Hyde and Jekyll did a little more digging and were able to pick up the same frequency bouncing to this location."

"Give those two a huge pat on the back for me!" Rex congratulated Pawns with a pat on the back. Pawns saluted with a proud smile and ran for Hyde and Jekyll. Rex immediately jumped onto the projector and attempted to make contact with Windu and Anakin. "General Skywalker! General Windu! I think we may have caught a break!"

**/"-"\**

"This is General Windu receiving."

**/"-"\**

"Go ahead!" Anakin granted, now jogging. Tanya and Barriss huddled around him, wanting to hear the call.

_"Jekyll and Hyde came through for us! They managed to isolate the frequency of the Viceroy's communications and follow it to Sirrahng!"_

**/"-"\**

"Sirrahng?" Ahsoka questioned. "Where's that?"

_"12 hours north from Frii-Caah, and known for being a planet for being a safe haven for refugees and fugitives."_ Rex responded grimly. _"Including known traitors to the Confederacy and Republic."_

**/"-"\**

"OF COURSE!" Tanya blurted, kicking herself. "Refugees and traitors are perfect puppets! They'll do anything to have the targets removed from their backs!"

**/"-"\**

"Even help a convicted felon escape." Windu concluded dourly. "Rex, have the troops prepare for their arrival! Should they come within range, halt their approach by any means possible!"

_"The fighters are already prepped and the troopers are ready to launch!"_

"Good!" Windu nodded. "Master Unduli, Padawan Tano, and I are a quarter of a mile from our destination." The treetops were beginning to part at the top. The moonlit sky gradually came into full view. The smell of water was growing stronger.

**/"-"\**

"We've got…a mile." Barriss calculated. "Maybe a mile and a half."

"Which means keep us posted if anything changes." Anakin translated. "If the Viceroy attempts to escape, capture him ALIVE!"

_"Yes sir!"_ Rex ended the call.

"Master, we'll be at the location as soon as we can." Anakin promised. "So go in without us when you get there."

_"Understood."_ Windu replied. _"You three be careful."_

"When are we not careful?" Tanya joked.

_"I'll need more than 12 hours to name off that list."_ Windu rumbled playfully.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You know what?" She reached over to Anakin's comlink and hung up on Windu. "Bastard!"

**/"-"\**

Ahsoka couldn't resist laughing at him. Windu smirked at the call going dead. And here I was worried.

**/"-"\**

Gunray slammed his hands to his desk, leaning with his head hung limply. His teeth grinded heatedly together. He dug his nails into the surface. The steel peeled away in a shrill screech. An animalistic growl reverberated in the back of Gunray's throat.

"You…let…them…ESCAPE!" He punched the desk top. Aurra gazed at him blankly. Not phased in the slightest. "I pay you to deal with the Jedi, and you let them escape!" Cad Bane and Embo rested against the wall by the door. A pleased grin was plastered to Bane's face. "My location has been compromised! You allowed the Jedi to escape! Now the Jedi are minutes away from my location! How do you plan to fix this?"

Aurra shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to fly you out of here." She hummed.

"De Republic is probably waiting outside de planet in anticipation for some ting like dat." Bane announced.

Aurra shrugged again. "You could always run again." She smirked.

"Run where?" Gunray snapped. "This is the only facility on this planet! The jungle will eat me alive!"

"And we are being paid to keep him safe." Embo reminded Aurra. "So it is within our monetary interest to keep them away."

"It is indeed!" Gunray snarled. "So I highly suggest you three get out there and do your jobs!"

"Sure thing." Aurra saluted sardonically. She, Bane, and Embo turned on their heels and walked out of the room. Gunray fell back into his seat, groaning in annoyance.

**/"-"\**

The three Bounty Hunters meandered down the hallway, fuming at the indignation they are being forced to suffer. "Tell me we won't have to put up with this pompous pig for much longer." Aurra hissed.

"Not much longer." Embo assured her. He reached behind his back, pulling out a PDA. A complex sequence of numbers rolled over the screen. The number of credits on the top was decreasing while the credits on the bottom were increasing. "Our pay plus interest will be here long before the rescue agents arrive."

"Tank de stars!" Bane cheered sarcastically. "Working for dis moron is worse dan Ziro!"

"Bite your tongue for a little longer, my friend." Aurra pat him on the shoulder. "At least we'll have friends that we can play within a matter of minutes."

/"-"\

Gentle waves of water lapped against the damp soil of the shore. Algae gathered in clumps, lining the ridge. Luminara stoop down to the water, marveling on how clean yet filthy the water was. She followed the rippling water further out, coming to a large cross shaped building resting in the center of a large lake.

"What are the odds that's the place we're looking for?" Ahsoka announced soberly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Higher than the odds of morning coming after night." Luminara remarked.

"I don't see a way of access." Windu stated soberly.

"Nor do I." Luminara hummed. She placed her finger into the water. Tiny tadpoles dispersed. "At least the water's warm." She flicked the water from her hand. "We could swim it."

"But we don't know what's in the water." Ahsoka worried. "And there doesn't seem to be a door into that place."

"But there is a ladder to the roof." Windu pointed to a ladder partially submerged into the water. A means to escape the water should someone fall in. "But I understand your concerns. We know not what lies in this water."

"Maybe if we wait another 30 minutes we can ask Tanya to dive in." Ahsoka laughed.

"What about me?" Ahsoka, Luminara, and Windu twisted around to breaking twigs from the bushes. Tanya and Barriss threw themselves from the bushes. Anakin emerged, doused in sweat. All three were covered head to toe in mud and leaves.

"Hey there." Anakin waved lazily. Windu sighed heavily with relief.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka ran for Anakin. He shook off the mud with heavy stomps and jerks of his body. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Anakin grunted. "What about you?"

"Face still hurts, fell into a river and nearly drowned. I'm fantastic!" She bat her eyes sardonically. Anakin sniggered, nudging his fist into her shoulder.

Windu folded his arms with a charmed smirk, approaching Tanya as she combed the mud from her hair with her fingers. "You look terrible."

"Still better than you." Hope I didn't worry you too much." She smiled.

"Never." He hummed, picking a leaf from her hair. "I knew you'd come back." Tanya beamed giddily.

Barriss flicked her shawl, swatting the mud to the ground. Luminara approached her nonchalantly. A small note of elation shown on her face. She did well to keep it hidden. "You survived." She stated like it was expected of Barriss. "Commendable, Padawan."

Barriss curtsied with a bow of her head, "Thank you, Master. It is good to see you well."

Luminara returned the bow. "You as well. How did you all arrive so expediently?"

"Courtesy of a short cut down a mud hill." Tanya groaned sickly, picking mud from her hair and body. "Master Skywalker's hand eye coordination leaves much to be desired."

"HEY! Don't pin this on me!" He exclaimed in insult. "I didn't notice that slide."

"And you dragged us down with you." Tanya rumbled.

Anakin's mouth gaped in disbelief. Tiny squeaks of protests moved between Ahsoka and Barriss, looking for support. Barriss cleared her throat and turned away. Ahsoka raised her hands. She wasn't going to defend him. "Even you, Snips?" Anakin dropped his head. "Such betrayal." Tanya giggled. She won this round. "So what's the hold up?" Anakin asked, noticing they weren't moving. "What's wrong?"

"We hit a snag." Ahsoka answered.

"Our Bounty Hunting friends had to have gone inside here once or twice. They must have had a means to traverse the lake." She pointed to the side of the lake. There was a dock stretching 30 feet out into the water, vacant of boats. She followed the angle of the dock to an open boat house at one end of the building. "That's our way in."

"And the lack of boats is the snag?" Barriss questioned curiously. "Why don't we just swim?"

"Because swamp and fresh water sources – Frii-Caah's – have Spen-Gahrs." Tanya announced grimly.

"What's a Spen-Gahr?" Barriss asked. She smacked a hand to the sole of her boot. A gallon of mud poured from the boot. She winced in disgust.

"50 feet long, 10 feet wide of nasty with a long snout of razor toothed horror. They're worse than eels. They'll eat anything that can fit into their mouths." Windu exchanged dreary glances with his fellow Jedi. Not only was it dangerous to cross the water, they were now out of ways to get across. "They live for water like this.

"You're a water goer, right?" Ahsoka questioned. "An underwater snake?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Does swamp water affect you?"

"No…?" Tanya answered cautiously. Her eyes widened when she realized what Ahsoka was leading towards. "Okay, okay…" She wrenched one boot off her foot, "Now that I think about it," She got the other boot off, "I haven't been in the water in eight months. This'll be fun."

"But the Spen-Gahr-"

"Won't bother me so close to the shore." She interrupted her Master's protest. "It might not even be in this particular lake. I'll be fine." She placed a foot in the water. It was surprisingly cool. A little warm. There was a quick drop a couple of feet away. "HUP!" Tanya sprang forward and dove under the water. The mud and leaves cleaned from her body. Windu inadvertently lunged forward, startled by her vanishing under the murky water. A flat ring rested atop the water where Tanya dove. Bubbles broke at the surface for a moment. Suddenly they stopped. Windu's heart sank.

Several seconds passed. The lake had grown eerily quiet. The water lapped casually. Tanya didn't remerge. She's an amphibious being. Water is the same as oxygen. But still…"What's taking her so long?" Barriss asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Windu sauntered into the water, stopping inches before the drop Tanya dove from. He peered into the water. It was impossible to see an inch down, let alone how far Tanya went. "Tanya…" He moaned.

A head broke the surface. "BOO!"

"GAH!" Windu tripped back, splashing into the shallow pool. "What-?" He gawked frightfully.

"HA-HA-HA!" Fangs shown in a toothy grin. "Oh that was rich!" A forked tongue hissed past the teeth. "Better than I imagined!" The tendril haired creature laughed. Blackened arms with blue scar designs on the shallow water ledge, hiding the razor sharp talons. A familiar halter top was soaked through and through. "Your reaction especially master." The elongated, pointed ears flapped excitedly. "Sorry about that, guys." Entirely purple eyes with a narrowed black pupil stared down the ogling Jedi. "It was too good to resist." A black, blue, and purple snake with similar scarring design rolled in and out of the water. A spiny fin rolled down tail.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE IN THE WATER?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Sorry for the suspense." She giggled. "But you guys have got to see what's under here?"

"Save us the dive." Windu stated grumpily.

"First: The water gets clearer farther out. Second: There's an ENTIRE compound beneath this lake!"

"Are you serious?" Anakin gasped.

"We have 11 to 10 and a ½ hours to bag the Viceroy. Lies aren't an option."

"Then let's get swimming." Windu advised. He tossed Tanya her boots.

"Are you sure you guys can make the swim?" Tanya worried.

"Luckily I came prepared for a situation like this." Luminara reached a hand behind her back and drew out a type of Pez dispenser. "This contains capsules designed to grant the user the ability to breathe underwater for about an hour."

"Fish caps." Tanya pushed away from the shore laughing. "The perfect tool for air breathers." Her tail flicked the surface excitedly.

Luminara passed out one capsule per person. "They have a bitter after taste. Be sure to plug your nose."

"Tanya, we may be expected at the dock." Windu forewarned her. "Scout ahead and see if you can't find another entrance."

"Will do." Tanya turned and dove under.

Windu and the other popped the capsules into their mouths. The warning of the bitter taste was well warranted. It tasted like vinegar and salt. On contact with the tongue the capsules dissolved into fizzing bubbles. It was rough to swallow without coughing up. But what ingestion took in time the results made up for in speed. Three slits formed on either side of their necks. Raspy, jaded breaths were taken in, smoother going out.

"Whoa…" Ahsoka poked the gills. They twitched. "These are so cool…"

"Let's go." Luminara instructed, then dove into the water. Ahsoka and Barriss closed their eyes and dove in next. Anakin took a deep breath out of habit and cannonballed into the water. Windu simply sauntered along and dove down into the water.

Bubbles and moss obscured the view beneath the water. The gills opened and closed in sync with their panicked breaths. The sudden change from air to water startled their nerves. Everyone blinked their eyes for a second, allowing their blurred vision to adjust to the moisture flowing in.

After a while the underside of the lake started to come into view. Bright lights lit up the entire underwater basin. A shaft going from the compound above the water to a compound resting on the floor of the lake came into view. Two pillars descended from each end of the cross shaped compound, connecting to a ring spanned around the shaft with its own beams staked into the rocky walls further down. Further down on the bed of the lake was the compound Tanya spoke of. Two compounds. Divided by three individual walkways going through the sheer rock. A marvel a science and constructive knowhow built into and traveling the wall of a trench.

"AAHH!" Barriss and Ahsoka screamed. The three masters turned to find out why they screamed. Their eyes widened in horror. Piercing turquoise eyes gleamed past the bright lighting. A rounded head mouth full of long, razor sharp teeth opened, hissing bubbles rocketing for the surface. The Jedi flailed their arms, scrambling to get away in a panic. A long, thick, ridged body slithered past them, ignoring the Jedi completely.

"I see you guys met the Spen-Gahr." Tanya chuckled, swimming from a small lake cave. She and the other Jedi watched the Spen-Gahr slither into a darkened cave, likely heading for another water source or a den. "Ugly, ain't he?"

"Very." Luminara answered stoically. "I believe you were charged with finding entry points."

"What I could before the Spen-Gahr showed up." She guided their attention to the half of the compound resting on the left. "Aside from the dock and the ladder top side, the west half of the compound has a submarine port on the end. Which is safe to say the east side has the same."

"Then we will need to split up again." Windu decreed. "We do not know the location of the Viceroy or the Bounty Hunters. We'll surprise them on all three fronts." He earned agreeing nod from his comrades. "Skywalker – You and Padawan Tano head for the surface and enter from the roof. Tanya and Barriss – you both will enter from the port on the west half. Master Unduli and myself will enter from the east. We'll trap him in the middle somewhere."

"Right!" They shouted.

"Make sure you guys ascend gradually." Tanya warned Anakin and Ahsoka. "You'll get the bends if you head for the surface too fast. Not even fish caps can prevent that."

"Thanks for the warning." Anakin replied. He and Ahsoka then swam for the surface, taking it slow like Tanya advised. Tanya grabbed Barriss by the hand and they swam for the west submarine port. Windu and Luminara nodded their heads. A plan may have been formed superficially, but there were many holes for error. They were going to need to be on their game to make sure they don't fail.

**/"-"\**

A large screen on a wall had several different video feeds transmitting to it. The feeds interchanged on five minute intervals. The sectors and their geographical locations were labeled in the right hand corners of each feed. One, two - hundreds of cameras positioned in every hallway, room, and lounge area within the entire underwater compound, as well as outside.

A silent alarm was tripped. "What is this?" The Viceroy groaned nervously. Stroking a few keys on a panel built into his desk, he zoomed in on the three blaring camera feeds. The west and east water quadrants, and the surface quadrants. Shifting shadows in the water were seen approaching submarine ports. He zoomed in closer. The shadows came into clear view. They weren't sea creatures. "The Jedi? But…there's on four?" Two were missing. He zoomed in on the figures on the surface. A Togrutan girl climbed onto the roof via the ladder, and a human man appeared in the boat dock. "They've found me!" He panicked, jumping from his seat. "I have to-to-to get out of here! I've got to leave!" He looked at the time. "Over 10 hours still?!" He jumped onto his communication device. All three Bounty Hunters appeared on the holoprojector. "LISTEN UP!" He roared. "The Jedi are infiltrating the facility from the three main entrances! Find them and eliminate them!"

_"That'll cost you extra."_ Aurra sniggered.

"FINE! JUST DO YOU JOB!" Gunray hung up on them. "I cannot rely on those…leaches! I will not be captured like this!" He reached over to his control panel. "Time I start having a little fun of my own!"

**Another cliff hanger! Why? Because I can.**


	33. End of The Hunt

**End of The Hunt**

**Hopefully this will be the last chapter of this long arc of my fic. But don't hold your breath.**

**A revision was made in "The True Assassin" in section three.**

**()**

_Never surrender until you're dead_

**()**

A tube of glass descended from the ceiling, locking in place on the red velvet rug. Ahsoka came drifting down the shaft on a little platform. Glass doors parted open. Ahsoka stepped into the center of three hallways. The door on the wall beside her had a lone door in the center of the wall. Likely it led to the docking area Anakin was in. The glass doors closed behind her and the elevator disappeared into the ceiling. Ahsoka sighed dismally, scratching the back of her head. Three hallways, dozens of rooms, and a few hours to search them. Which to choose first?

"Someone give me a sign." Ahsoka whined. When there was no answer, she slapped her hands to her sides and utilized the best means for making a decision. "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. The right." She turned on her heels to head begin down the hall. "May I can use that trick Master Sinube taught me," The door lock panels lit up, "Maybe that'll speed things up." Hushed whooshes of air hissed behind her. Loud clanks from door opening reverberated the walls. Ahsoka twisted around. Her eyes widened.

Eight B2 battle droids emerged from the rooms. "Halt, Jedi!" One of the droids ordered. The droids clicked the hammers of their built in blasters back.

"Not the sign I wanted." Ahsoka squared her feet. The green beam of her saber ignited from its sheath. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for that first shot. Another whoosh of air caught her ear. Chills rolled over her spine. "Please tell me that's the AC." Ahsoka closed her eyes. She turned her head back. An eye poked open.

Eight B1 had their blasters locked onto her. The doors they emerged from closed behind them. "Surrender, Jedi!"

"WHOA!" Ahsoka dove into the adjacent hallway. Volleys of laser bolts screeched shrieked between the connected hallways. Ahsoka tumbled into the middle of the hall, keeping away from the walls nearest the relentlessly flying bolts. A wall of bullets blocked her from passage or escape, trapping in the one corridor with no escape. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" She tossed her hands into the air. Heavy trudges of the battle droids' footsteps shook the floor. "THAT VICEROY IS _SO_NOT WORTH THIS TROUBLE!"

**/"-"\**

Double doors whisked open, allowing a soaked Anakin to enter into what he made out to be the cargo hold. Water and algae from the scummy water dripped to the metal flooring. Anakin spat lingering water onto a crate. The taste of pond scum, algae, and…mildew lingered in the back of his throat. Fish caps: Breath under water, get a horrible after taste afterward. A large puddle formed at Anakin's feet as he marveled at the storage area.

Crates upon crates of food, barrels of pure and filtered water, and many more cases of life saving provisions lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling. Life preservers, scuba gear – plus a canister of fish caps, flares, blaster pistols, emergency holo-coms. From one end of the wall to the other, the Viceroy had every single, last scrap of necessary provisions for surviving in the wilderness. LONG TERM.

"Looks like the Viceroy planned on staying here for while." Anakin stated. He meandered to one of the crates. The top popped open. It was completely empty. He moved to the next two. They were empty as well. The fourth one was still full. But five packs of dehydrated food were missing. "Looks like he's already BEEN staying here for a while." A logo on one of the neighboring crates caught his eye. Anakin knelt down to it. A year…maybe several months' worth of dust coated the logo. "Hmm…" He wiped the dust away. A chibi sized nun, eyes closed and head raised to the rising sun behind her, with a gold and white nun's cap and her hands clapped together came into view. "Interesting…" He held his holoprojector up to it. A tiny bulb of a lens shined. A fanned beam scanned over the logo. A gleeful tune trilled. "Hey, Rex, I'm sending a logo to you. See if you can find out who it belongs to."

"_Right away sir!_" Anakin climbed to his feet and meandered along the way. The cargo hold was a bust. Maybe Ahsoka was having-

Anakin stopped. A muffled pops – a barrage of muffled pops – screeched just up ahead. They were coming from the other side of the door. Then he remembered Ahsoka took the access port from the roof to get inside. "Ahsoka?" He ran for the door.

A brown booted foot stepped out into the path. Anakin staggered to a halt. A pale skinned woman, wearing such a malicious grin Ventress would shudder, strutted into the middle of Anakin's path with two pistols in hand. Her beady eyes glared him down. Anakin could literally feel the daggers of her blood lust piercing his skin.

"Anakin Skywalker." The woman purred. "You have quite the reputation for someone so young."

"And you're Aurra Sing." He retorted with disgust. "I may not know much, but given the beating you gave Tanya and how she described you, the title you carry is well warrants caution."

"Aww…" She blushed, "Tanya thinks so highly of me." Anakin shuddered. _So this is where she gets it._ "But I must digress. The cute little kitten isn't part of this conversation."

"I see." Anakin ignited the blue saber, shifting into his stance. "So what _is_ this conversation about?"

Aurra clicked the hammer of her pistols back and aimed, "Clearing the way so a close friend of mine can finally put a bullet through Mace Windu's head."

**/"-"\**

"Woo…" Barriss gasped as she pierced the surface of the water, emerging in an empty circular space meant for a one person pod submarine. Flakes of crab shells and fungus fell from her mouth. A nice experience; swimming underwater without the need for a breath apparatuses. But what ends up in your mouth afterward sort of ruined the moment.

She treaded the water, keeping her head above it just enough to scope out the wide area. Luckily – if not suspiciously – the entire submarine port was empty. Maybe a few welding drills, crates of tools, and extension cords lying around. But other than that and the subs, nothing out of the ordinary. Except the lack of security.

"All clear." Barriss announced.

Tanya emerged beside her. Her internal alarm for suspicion blared too. "Does the phrase 'Too Easy' suddenly come to mind?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of 'somebody watching us.'" Barriss immediately glanced to the ceiling. The upper walkway may have blocked the view, but there were visible cameras. "But both are reasonable summations."

"Too bad we don't have time to be careful."

"That we do not." Barriss pulled herself from the water. "But we can still exercise some cautions."

"Agreed."

Tanya threw her boots out of the water and slithered onto the metal floors. She coiled her tail, sitting on it like a chair. She closed her eyes and exhaled peacefully. Her elongated ears shrunk back to their original size, widening into their female shape. The talons retracted into fingers, the skin melted away from what were returning to Tanya's fingerless gloves. The spines on the snake tail retracted into the tail. A stream of black glided up the tail, stopping mid way. Tanya's blue and black cat like tail slipped away, creating a gap in the snake tail. Tanya then tore the snake tail away. It came off as if it were held by tape or adhesive. Her blue feet slipped out, touching to the cold floor. Her black tunic tights and skirt were covered in a saliva like gunk.

Barriss bobbed her head. "Most impressive."

"Thanks. Yeck!" Tanya held the skin up like a display. "I forgot how disgusting this is." She tossed the ski into the water. "Ugh…" It was tough standing up, but her land legs eventually came back to her. Her tail flicked the gunk away. "Now then…back to business." The upper walkway led to a wide spread control station. An ops center for outgoing or incoming submarines, no doubt. "How good are you with technology?" She asked, pulling her boots on.

"Pretty decent. Why?"

Tanya guided her finger to the number of cameras, "What are the odds those are being used to watch us right now?"

"Pretty high. They are multi-feed cameras." She clarified. "They send one feed of video to the control center and another to a particular location. It's how security and owners keep equal tabs on their businesses." She rolled her sights over the port station, "I would be confident in surmising there are similar cameras all over this facility."

"Think you could somehow rig those feeds so they show us where they are transmitting?"

"You mean reverse the feed and see if we can discover where the Viceroy might be monitoring us from."

"Think you can do it?"

"I can try. It will go smoother if Gunray has a camera in his sector. I could also try following the signal off the feed to its source. But it might take a while." Her forewarning was ominous in tone. There was a chance she couldn't do it. But the Astro-mechs weren't exactly waterproof. So Barriss was the best they had. "Why don't you scout ahead? I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Sounds good." Tanya pat her on the shoulder. The girls went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from behind.

Barriss scaled up a ladder to the upper floor. Her boots clopped loudly against the metal, echoing throughout the port. Out of instinct she watched ahead, below, and above her. The eyes she believed watching her seemed to narrow onto her. It was very unnerving. This whole mission was turning her into a hypochondriac.

Tanya, a hand to her saber, stalked lightly and cautiously as she passed each sub or stack of crates. Her ears twitched, flexing in each direction for the slightest irregular noise. It was a facility underwater. Every odd sound would be down there. Hopefully Barriss would pull through and get them some eyes on their prize. That way it would speed up the process and they could get out of there.

_Creeaak…_"Huh?" Tanya glanced up. A flash of fire roared from the ceiling. "YAH!" Tanya dove out of the way. The barrel of flames rebound, flickering in the air. Barriss whirled around on the ladder to the control room. The fire died down, leaving a jet black scorch mark. A shadow loomed over Tanya.

"TANYA! ABOVE YOU!" Barriss screamed.

Tanya looked up. A blue skinned man plummeted towards her with a pistol in his hand. Tanya scrambled and rolled out of the way. The man landed neatly on his feet. Tanya sat crouched, her fingers curled around her saber. The man then kicked a foot into her back. Tanya flew forward. Her face smacked into one of the subs. The man chuckled at her.

"TANYA!" Barriss jumped from the ladder and lurched over the railing, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Tanya groaned dazedly, "I'm good…" Blood trickled from her nose, "Bleeding but good." She massaged a hand on her back. She could feel the boot impression. "But I'm going to have to talk to the moron who kicked me."

A menacing chuckle rumbled behind her. "So sorry about dat." Tanya growled irately, turning to face the moron who kicked her. "It's how I say hello." It was a blue skinned Duro with a tacky hat.

Tanya was not in the mood for this. "Barriss, please," Tanya balanced herself on the sub as she climbed to her feet, "Get to the control room." She requested, holding a hand to her head. "I don't want you to see what I'm about to do to this cowboy wannabe!" Her amethyst eyes narrowed into slits. The Duro chuckled mockingly.

Barriss wanted to jump down and help. But they had ten hours left and counting. She needed to move fast. Turning back to the ladder she climbed, glancing back every second as she climbed into the control center. She started up the system. A series of images appeared on the clear glass. Barriss began working as fast as she could. She wished she had an Astro-Mech or at least the Jekyll and Hyde clones down there to help her.

"Tanya Fett…" The Duro purred, licking his lips, "Am I right?"

"That must make you Cad Bane." She droned.

"It does indeed." His red eyes rolled over her body. "Aurra raved on about you like you were de real McCoy." He tipped his hat, "She failed to mention how cute you are."

"Sorry, I'm already claimed by a bald Korun!" She snapped. "I'm sure Aurra told you all about him."

The Duro shrugged his shoulders, "Too bad." He sighed with feigned sorrow. "I have a fetish for cute little kittens."

Tanya's tail jerked sharply, swatting the sub with a loud clank. "I'd be careful." Her voice droned dangerously, "I've been known to bite."

"Ooh…sounds good." Bane clicked the hammer back and aimed his pistol, "Let's see how hard."

**/"-"\**

Windu crawled from the water into a confined space. A very small room for emergency escape pods. He caught his breath for a moment. The fish caps allowed him and Luminara to breath underwater, but the resistance in the water had tensed the deeper they swam. So he was a little out of breath. He helped Luminara onto solid ground. She rang out her dress and took a much needed breath of fresh air. A refreshing point of entry considering they were wandering through humidity for practically a day. But one that brought them behind a closed door. Never a good start. Least of all since they were trapped in a confined space.

Luminara and Windu put their backs against either side of the door. They sat quietly for a moment, listening into the next room for the slightest indication there was another person in the vicinity. Windu was next to the door panel, so he gave the count on when they moved. Luminara curled her fingers around her saber. She nodded her head. Windu raised three fingers into the air. Luminara dug the balls of her feet into the floor.

_3…2…1-_Widnu slapped a hand on the panel. Luminara ignited her blade and jumped into a blue carpeted hallway. Windu followed suit, facing opposite her. Luminara's end of the hall fell short. Two rooms across from each other, three little windows facing out to the lake floor, and a couple potted plants. Windu's side had four slopes of stairs ascending upward. A room on either side rested on the flat heads of the slopes. Most likely there were more rooms where those came from. It might take a while, but the best course was to inspect every room.

Keeping their sabers extended, Windu and Luminara skulked cautiously on either side of the hallway with their backs to the walls. The carpeted steps creaked unnervingly. Luminara and Windu found themselves freezing every other step. The mission itself was nerve racking enough. But to succumb to the paranoia would jeopardize their mission and their focus. Using the force they closed their eyes and cast their hearing into the next room. When all was silent they slapped a hand to the door panel and leapt into the room. The first ones were empty. So they crept up the next set of stairs and repeated their movements.

One after the other the rooms were empty. Very curious. The Viceroy must have been expecting their arrival. Maybe not anytime soon, but he should have anticipated their arrival at some point. Why were all of these rooms empty? And if the facility has _allegedly_ been abandoned for quite some time, why did the rooms look brand new? Refurbished? Things weren't making sense. Most of it dealing with the Viceroy's suddenly expedient rescue, the facility he found, and the new looking rooms. Was somebody supplying these furnishing to him? If so, who was it? The Trade Federation? The Toydarians?

"Master Windu." Luminara called to the distracted Jedi. She addressed the forked corridor. A small wrinkle. "It will take too much time to search one at a time. I'll take one hall. You take the other?" She proposed.

"Stay in constant contact." Windu added, urging her to heed his words. Luminara nodded.

Not even ten steps into the divided corridors. Slots opened in the ceiling. Thick slabs of metal doors slammed down, locking in place and barring the Jedi from retreating. However the Jedi still whirled around on their heels, running for the sealed doors. Luminara ran her hands over the metal door, searching frantically for a weakness or release mechanism. Windu pounded a fist on the door. Just from feeling it he could tell it was thick. Hopefully not too thick his or Luminara's lightsabers couldn't cut through the steel.

"MASTER UNDULI!" He put his ear to the wall, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

**/"-"\**

"I'M FINE! BUT I DON'T THINK WE'RE GETTING OUT THIS WAY!"

**/"-"\**

"WILL OUR LIGHTSABERS NOT WORK?"

**/"-"\**

"THEY MIGHT BUT OUR GOAL IS TO MOVE FORWARD!"

**/"-"\**

"UNDERSTOOD! IF YOU LOCATE THE VICEROY, HEAD FOR THE SURFACE!" Windu turned on his heels and hurried down the corridor.

**/"-"\**

"ALRIGHT! STAY SAFE!" Luminara slid her hands from the wall. She turned around and started heading down the hall. A forearm pushed to her throat. Luminara was slammed up against the metal door, hoisted up several inches from the ground. A firm body pressed to her waist, trapping her thrashing legs. Luminara pried at the arm. Wincing she fought to see who had her. A Kyuzo with death beaming in his beady little eyes. An Anooba crouched behind him, growling ravenously. A bandage as strapped to its snout.

"Luminara Unduli?" The Kyuzo growled her name.

"That…depends…" She choked, gasping for air, "Who…wishes to…know?"

"No one of consequence." The Kyuzo retorted deadpan. "Least of all to you."

Luminara coughed on her own air. Pressure built in her head. Her vision began to blur. But she fought on. "You are neither Aurra Sing nor Duro…" She rasped, heaving. "That must...make you...Embo." He choked.

"Quite clever." Luminara felt something touch her stomach. Embo's crossbow rifle. He pressed his forearm further into her neck. "A shame you cannot take your brilliance to your grave." Luminara jabbed two fingers into his eyes. "GAH!" He staggered back. Luminara dropped to one knee. Oxygen filled her lungs. The Anooba bared its fangs and charged. Luminara held her hands out. The Anooba, in mid run, floated into the air. Luminara pushed her hands out. The Anooba was launched down the hall, crashing through a potted plant to a halt.

"Forgive me…Bounty Hunter…" Luminara wheezed, struggling to her feet, "But I am certain the force is not ready to receive me just yet."

**/"-"\**

There was no time to search the rooms. Windu, running as fast as he could, allowed the force to guide him to the Viceroy. He must have past 20 rooms the last three turns. Not s ingle person or indication the Viceroy was close. No doubt he was the one who closed the doors on him and Luminara. The question is: where did operate from?

Windu rounded a corner into yet another corridor. He staggered to a halt. His eyes widened with dread. A Droideka came rolling for him, shattering plants and glass frames on its laden path. Windu whirled around and tried to run the other way. Another Droideka appeared, gunning for him. Windu gritted his teeth. He was trapped. The Droidekas tumbled out of ball form. Their ray shields flew up, blasters locked on target. Windu slammed a hand to a door panel. The Droidekas opened fire. Windu dove into the room, narrowly escaping the laser bolts. He closed the door behind him.

"Things are beginning to get complicated." He rumbled impatiently. Laser bolts pierced the walls. They shot over the door sill and slowly scaled downward for where Windu was crouching. Windu darted his head around, searching for an escape point. There was a restroom to his right. A ventilation shaft was in the ceiling. Keeping low he rolled to the bathroom just as the bolts scaled to his level. Windu closed the door.

The Droidekas curled up and rammed into the weakened wall. The door and several feet of wall toppled over. The two Droidekas rolled into the room. They returned to their armed mode and scanned the room. No sign of the Jedi. They dropped their ray shields and went into ball form, rolling back into the hallway. A ventilation shaft fell in between them. Windu dropped down, his purple saber ignited, and unleash a swift spin. His saber cut straight through the droids. The inner mechanisms shutdown and burned. The bodies of the droids twitched erratically. They sprawled out of ball form and went offline in seconds.

A few seconds later three more Droidekas came rolling up behind him. Windu jumped over the offline droids and retreated into a random hallway. "The Viceroy seems to be getting desperate." Windu stated to himself. "Perhaps we can use that."

**/"-"\**

Ahsoka kept her back firmly planted to the wall. She slowed her breathing. The feeling of being trapped like a rat gripped at her. The B1 droids were partially in her sights and her back was to the B2 droids. The blaster fire would stop on occasion. The door to the port was her only means of salvation. If she could get that door open – or perhaps take the elevator down into the marina half of the compound – she would be safe.

She peered around the corner regularly into the adjacent hallways to inspect the activity of the droids. The second the droids saw her they opened fire. She was stuck. And she doubted she could get through that door before the droids hit her. She needed an opening. "Hmm…" She glanced to the ventilation shafts. A mischievous grin slithered from ear to ear.

**/"-"\**

The droids stood stagnate in the two hallways. Their blasters were aimed for the perpendicular hall, waiting to root Ahsoka the second she jumped out.

Two potted plants whisked across and shattered against the wall. The droids got startled and opened fire again on the broken plants. "CEASE FIRE!" A B1 droid ordered frantically. "CEASE FIRE!" The volleys of laser bolts ceased their relentless screeching. "It's just a bunch of plants!"

"Plants." A B2 droid retorted in disgust. "Organic life is too mainstream."

"Okay! You win!" Ahsoka hollered from the corridor, gaining the attention of the droids. "I surrender!" She threw her lightsaber in the middle of the droid squad. "Come and get me!"

"That was easy." A second B1 droid cheered. Two B1 and B2 droids turned into the hallway. It was empty. Ahsoka was gone.

"HEEY!" A third B1 droid whined. "Where's she go?"

A door flew open. A B2 droid was vacuumed up. It howled in agony.

"THERE!" Two of the B1's opened the door. A headless B2 droid was lying dead on the floor. Clearly destroyed by a Jedi. Only there was no Jedi. "What the-"

A door diagonal from them whisked open. A B1 droid wailed as it floated into the air and got sucked into the room.

"HUH?" The remaining B1 and B2 ran for the door. Another dead droid with its head popped off. "What the heck is happening?"

Another door opened behind the curious group. A B2 droid started sliding backwards. "Huh? What?" The opened room was sucking him in. "AAHH!" He screamed, trying to run. It was like a tread mill was under his feet. The B1 droid glanced at him. "HELP ME!" The floor slipped from under his running feet. He collapsed and was dragged along to the opened room. "HELP ME!" The door closed. A scream was heard.

"GET BACK HERE!" The B1 droid forced the door open. It opened fire. Again. No one was in there.

"What the Heck is going on?" Two B1's, and one B2 trudged into the hall.

"It's the Jedi! She's playing a trick on us!"

"Don't be stupid!" The Second B2 scoffed. "Her lightsaber is in the middle of the hall! She's helpless!"

"Not exactly." The B1 disagreed. "Look." There was a laser bolt in the chest of the droid. "She took one of the blasters."

"Then how is she doing this?" Another B1 demanded to know.

Three hallow raps on a door echoed three doors down. "THIS WAY!" The B2 sped for the door. The B1's were about to follow after him. Another door opened. Two B1's were sucked in.

"Not again!" The B1 panicked. The B2 turned to where he heard the scream.

Ahsoka dropped down behind them. She aimed the blaster. "Hey there." The droids whirled around. Ahsoka got off two shots, one in each droids head. They fell like trees.

"It came from over here!" Hearing droids approaching Ahsoka jumped back into the ventilation shaft with the blaster. The grate snapped back into place. The few remaining B2 droids entered into the hallway with their blasters at the ready. Taking a door, each one opened the rooms and peered inside. A couple found the offline droids they heard wailing from the other corridor. The rest found nothing but empty rooms.

The lingering B1's wandered around the elongated hallway, waiting for further action to be needed. "I wonder what's going on." A droid commented. The floored lightsaber shot up to Ahsoka's hand in the ventilation shaft.

"I know. This is so weird."The Second B1 stroked his chin. Ahsoka dropped behind them.

"Maybe she can turn invisible." A third droid commented. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid!" The fourth droid smacked the third upside the head.

"Yeah!" The fifth droid scolded him. "Jedi don't turn invisible.

"Too bad." Ahsoka ignited her saber. "It'd make my job easier." The five droids twirled around. Ahsoka slashed her saber. The heads of the droids fell and their bodies went with them.

The B2 droids turned after hearing their comrades' fall. Ahsoka plunged her saber into the droid's chest. The droid next to it aimed. Ahsoka pulled the saber out and quickly slashed halfway through the second. The next three droids opened fire. Ahsoka stepped onto a falling droid and leapt into the air. The droids bullets trailed after her. Ahsoka flipped her legs around. She swatted the saber, cutting through the tops of their heads. She landed behind the fourth droid and stabbed him the back. The last two droids were prepared to fire. Ahsoka crossed her arms and curled her fingers closed. She then whisked her arms apart. As if pulled on strings the droids bounced off each other and fell over. Ahsoka immediately whirled around cut into their chassis's.

"Woo…" She exhaled, touching a hand to her chest. Dead battle droids riddled the ground behind her. "That wasn't so tough." She switched to her comlink. "Hey Master, what's taking you?" She sniggered. "I'm getting bored waiting for you to catch up. Luckily the viceroy sent neat toys to keep me busy."

"_Oh, I'm sooo sorry snips,_" Anakin replied with the obvious sarcasm, "_I just kind of got caught up with this BOUNTY HUNTER, and lost all track of time._"

"A bounty hunter?" Ahsoka pretended to be shocked. "Would you like a little help?"

"_NAH! You go on ahead. Oh! And Master Windu says look for desperation._"

"Desperation?" Windu and Anakin must have meant the Viceroy. Thinking back on the number of droids she had to face in an enclosed space – she figured something must have been going through the viceroy's head. "What does that look like?"

"_Fear mixed with apprehension combined with anxiety all stirred into a cocktail of desperation._"

"Gotcha." Ahsoka ended the call. "What I wouldn't kill to have Master Tiin here?" A master of sensing and reading emotions…from five miles away.

**/"-"\**

Aurra fired shot relentlessly at Anakin. A blood thirsty grin plastered to her face. Anakin effortlessly repelled the shots with his lightsaber. For small pistols they held power. He felt the jolts in his arms with each block. Unless he closed the distance, this fight wasn't going to end. Steadily he stalked closer to her. Aurra mimicked him and closed in. Faster and faster the bullets came. Faster and faster Anakin's arms flailed. He missed a few and a couple grazed his arms, causing him to back away.

"Giving up already?" Aurra taunted curtly. "Come on, Jedi!" Her pace expedited, backing Anakin toward s a corner, "I thought you guys were made of tougher stuff!"

Anakin furrowed his brow. He sensed the wall approaching his back. Then a sound filled him with hope. _Click! Click!_ Aurra gawked at her pistols dumbfounded. They were out of ammo. "Whoops!" He sniggered, "Should have loaded up!" He charged with his saber outstretched to the side.

Aurra scrambled to reload. Anakin was upon her. He thrust his saber. Aurra jumped out of the way. Anakin countered with a swift side swipe. Aurra bent back, evading the strike, then sprang back and out of his reach. She popped out two magazines and quickly replaced them. "RELOADED!" The pistols twirled around her fingers, the hammers clicked, and the laser bolts shrieked from the barrel.

Anakin dashed out of the way, running for the leveling stacks of crates. Aurra laughed crazily. She loved watching Jedi run. Anakin climbed up the crates before the shots started to catch up. He turned on the ball of his foot and darted across the stacked crates. He nearly lost his footing on tiny bridges between the crates. But he kept on moving.

The pistol shots narrowly missed his feet and legs, splintering the wooden crates at their tops. "Run, run, run as fast as you can." Aurra crooned. "You can't escape me! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" A shrill cackle howled from her throat. A bullet blew a gaping hole in one of the crates. Styrofoam spilled out. Anakin stopped abruptly. Three bullets missed. He jumped back and ducked for cover in a gap behind the crates. "You can't run and you can't hide, Jedi!" She laughed scathingly. She flipped her rifle around, aiming for Anakin's hiding place. "Your ass is going to be on my wall.

Anakin jumped as laser bolts burned through the crates like wet paper. Aurra missed several times but she was growing unnervingly close. Pressing his back to the crates behind him, Anakin drained out the sound of the rifle shots and focused on the wall of crates in front of him. He called on the force, pinpointing Aurra's general location. Another shot pierced the box and grazed his skin. Anakin furrowed his brow. He dug his boots in and pushed out.

First top rows of crates flew out. Aurra gaped in horror and stumbled away. She threw her hands over her head. The crate broke and bounced around her, barely missing. Anakin force pushed another row, causing an avalanche of crates toppled over. Aurra threw her rifle down and retreated to the opposite side of the storage area. The crates shattered and their contents spilled to the floor. Scuba tanks rolled to a halt at Aurra's feet. When the crates stopped falling, Aurra immediately drew both of her pistols and aimed. She gaped in confusion. The Jedi was gone. But…but where? How could he disappear so-

A fist connected with the side of her face. Two more punches drilled into her ribs. Pain splintered from her previous fight. Finally a foot smashed into her nose. Aurra's feet tripped over the scuba tanks. Her face connected with the Styrofoam on the floor. Aurra groaned dazedly. If ever a sucker punch were properly named. A hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, hoisting the disoriented Bounty Hunter to her knees. Anakin sneered his lip, growling rabidly. His free hand curled closed. An unbearable pressure squeezed Aurra's neck. She pried at the invisible bonds. Her feet thrashed frantically as she left the ground.

"How quickly the tables turn." Anakin sent Aurra flying. Her head cracked on the port door panel. The door flew open. Anakin stormed for her. Aurra placed her hands to the wall, balancing herself as she struggled to climb to her feet. That same hand grabbed her by the hair. She was wrenched up. Anakin put his lips by her ear and whispered, "Tanya couldn't kill Mace! You and your _friend_ don't stand a chance." He drove a knee into her back and tossed her into the water of the port. Anakin closed the door and set the locks. He then broke then panel. Just in case. "Snips! I'm making my way to you! Which direction did you head?"

"_I went left after the elevator opened. Nothing yet._"

"Alright. I'll head right." Anakin ended the call and darted for the door.

**/"-"\**

It was falling onto the ninth hour. Nine hours were left before the separatists would arrive. Barriss, trying her hardest to reverse the feed of the cameras, felt the pressure of the dwindling time weighing on her shoulders. It seemed as if the success of the mission depended on her fulfilling this task. She was making headway, this much was certain. But it wasn't enough that she believed she would finish anytime soon. Before the separatist arrived? Yes. Perhaps. But her main concern was the fracas taking place below her. And a number of times she was distracted whenever something broke and was knocked over.

Tanya was on one knee, holding a hand to her stitching ribs. She panted and heaved exhaustedly with cuts and bruises all over her body. Sweat beaded down her entire body. Blood trickled over her brow from her hairline. Her lip was swollen. Bane on the other hand barely had a scratch on him. His hat was tore slightly off toward the side. There was a rip in his pant leg. And the real kicker was tiny cut on the tip of his middle finger. Other than that he was perfectly healthy. Tanya hadn't landed a decent blow while he turned her into an Aquatisan Punching Bag. She had taken a beating from the Duro for a considerable amount of time. All so Barriss could have time to locate the Viceroy.

"I have to hurry…" Barriss moved her hands faster, inputting codes and combating firewalls, "I must hurry…"

**/"-"\**

Tanya rose to her feet. A hand was glued to her stitching side. Her chest rose and fell rapidly in raspy breaths. Her upper body was slumped over. Her hair askew. Bane sucked impassively on a toothpick, completely and blatantly ignoring the fuming Nekal. (Nekaltisan). Tanya growled through gritted teeth. She charged forward. The orange beam of her saber unsheathed. A grin slithered on Bane's face. He put his hands in his pockets. Tanya slashed the saber out. Bane easily weaved out of the way. Tanya moved in and struck out again and again. Bane dodged each strike, not even bothering to remove his hands from his pockets.

_WHAT IS THIS?_ Tanya roared, her saber still swinging out of control. _I come at him from every angle!_ She clenched a hand and pulled back. A power drill flew for Bane. He moved his head to the side. The drill missed and slid along the ground between Tanya's legs. _I strike with everything I've got!_ Tanya sheathed her saber and lunged a fist. Bane slipped out of the way and to the side of her. Tanya gasped, then lashed out with a kick. Bane slapped her foot away. Tanya steadied herself. _WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM?_

Bane moved in. Tanya gawked up at him. He put fingers to her forehead and flicked her. "OW!" Bane then grabbed her by the ears and smashed her face into her knee. "GRR…" Tanya staggered away. A haze buzzed in her head. "UHH!" She flicked her saber, summoning the beam. She thrust it forward. Bane snapped a hand to her wrist and squeezed. Tanya winced. Bane gave the wrist a sharp twist. Tanya cried out in pain. Barriss's attention shot from the computers to the fight. Her mouth fell in dismay. Tanya's saber fell from her hand. Bane dragged her close. A fist connected with her stomach. "ACK!" Blood spattered from her mouth.

"TANYA!" Barriss cried. The muscles in Tanya's stomach numbed in white hot pain. Tanya dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. Barriss ran for the hatch. "TANYA!"

"STAY UP THERE!" Tanya spat. Barriss stopped. "Find the Viceroy!" Bane swooped behind her. "We're running out of time!" He raised a hand and karate chopped her in the back of the neck. Tanya collapsed onto a small box, breaking it and having nuts and bolts press to her stomach. "Ugh…" She groaned in defeat. Bane put a foot under Tanya's stomach and flipped her over. Tanya lied there on the ground, broken and beaten. Shaky breaths exhaled. Her entire body quivered under the strain. _How…is this…possible?_

Barriss clapped her hands to her mouth, stifling her cries. Her hand flourished about, frantically searching for the computer station. She couldn't take her eyes off Tanya. Her fingers touched the panel and brought Barriss's attention back to the scouring program. "Wait…" She gasped in a hush. She moved back to the computer. "This is…"

**/"-"\**

"_Security Breach!_" A female computer voice blared. "_Unauthorized security access detected!_" Gunray meandered perplexedly to his desk. "_Security Breach! Unauthorized security access detected!_" Gunray sat down and answered the alert. He input a special code. Three holo-screens materialized from thin slots on the desk. Gunray input his username and password, copied the security code, and gained access into the security system.

A few keystrokes later a full systems diagnostic took place. A series of green 1's and 0's scrolled over the pages. Numerous rectangles zeroed in on certain sections of the screens. Little pings sounded as the system was checked. It only took a few seconds before the systems detected something. The green 1's and 0's turned yellow, and then turned red. "What on Neimoidia?!" He gasped. ALERT displayed on each screen. "How is this possible?" One by one the numbers evaporated into pixels. Someone was chipping away at his security system. "No, no, no!" Gunray rapidly jotted the keyboard. He transmitted the security breach into the wall of camera feeds. The system followed the line of the breach. Images of the west port came into view.

The young Aquatisan was being battered by Cad Bane. Nothing too special, and certainly not the source of the breach. Gunray sauntered to the wall, inspecting the video with a fine toothed comb. The cameras beeped three times. The mechanisms guided the cameras to the control room. Gunray narrowed his eyes. It was a little grainy, but he could make out a figure in that room. The cameras clicked over into the control room and zoomed. Gunray's eyes widened. He watched in disbelief as Barriss hacked away at his system. "THAT…WRETCH!" Then in a blink the feed cut. All of the videos died. Static covered the screens. "I…I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Panicked started to overtake him. "I'm being hacked!"

**/"-"\**

Bane wagged a finger mockingly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, a bold and brazen statement," He stooped to a knee, hovering over her, "Now notin' more dan empty words." Tanya furrowed her brow, growling. Bane trailed the backs of his fingers along her cheek, "But I admire your resolve, youngling." He purred. _Don't touch me…_His hand slipped behind her ear, grasping her head tenderly and lifted her head up. _Stop touching me…!_He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "A shame you chose de side dat hindered ya." _Get away…_Electrical streams snuck around her knuckles. Bane rested Tanya back on the ground. He sighed dismally. "I hate having to kill such beautiful, raw, talent." Tanya's eyes widened. He swung his leg around, seating himself on her waist. "But I'm being paid." He placed his hands to her neck. "Notin personal." He squeezed tightly, pressing hard. His thumbs pressed to the pressure points.

Tanya's eyes flew open. A gagged choke gargled from her clenched throat. Her chest constricted, crushing her beating heart. _NO!_ She put her hands to his wrist. _NO THIS…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ She pulled hysterically at the hands. The hands didn't budge. _NOT YET!_ Her nails dug into his skin. Bane wasn't fazed. _Not now…_Pressure swelled in her head like it was a balloon. The skull was ready to pop any second. _I can't die here!_ Her vision blurred. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. _I won't die here._ Tiny surges of electricity rolled up her fingers. Bane cocked a brow. Tanya squeezed her eyes closed, _I WON'T!_ Her eyes flared open. The purple orbs narrowed into grey slits. Her hands tightened. "GET…OFF…" The electricity gathered at her fingertips, "NOW!" Lightning shot into Bane's wrists, swelling up his arms and throughout his entire body.

"AAAHHHH!" Bane wailed in agony.

"TANYA! I GOT IT!" Barriss cheered, sliding down the ladder form the control room. She leaned over the railing with a holoprojector in her hand, "I GOT THE-WHAT?" Her eyes widened in utter shock

The flashes of lightning lit up Tanya's demonic grin. The lighting electrocuted Bane from the inside out. His muscles jerked violently, spots popped in his vision, his heart was ready to burst from his chest. "NOTHING…PERSONAL!" Tanya drew a foot back and kicked Bane in the head, bucking him off. Bane collapsed limply to the cold, hard ground. Small electric currents scaled down his body. His muscles jerked uncontrollably. "Grah…" Tanya sat up, holding a hand to her head. "This…day…sucks." She fumed.

Barriss approached Tanya cautiously from behind, staying ten feet back. She couldn't see, but the image of Tanya's eyes were that hallow grey coloring flooded her mind. "Um…Tanya?" She extended a hand. Tanya threw her head back. Barriss flinched back. Her eyes widened in surprise. Tanya's eyes were purple. _No grey?_ Could she have imagined it?

Tanya's brow arched confusedly. "What's wrong?" Tanya's brow arched. Her purple eyes blinked in bewilderment. "You look like you've seen a- " The words hitched in her throat. Her attention fell to her hand. A sliver of lightning slithered around her hand. Bane's body twitched as thin currents scaled over him. A tender smile graced Tanya's cheeks. She bobbed her head, understanding what happened. A note of shame resonated from her somber sigh. "You saw? Didn't you?" She questioned hoarsely. Barriss bit her lip, not wanting to answer. Tanya glanced forward, keeping her back to the Miralian. "Yep…" Tanya answered for her. "You're not the only one with a rare talent."

"Tanya…" Barriss rasped. "I-"

"Did you say something earlier?" Tanya interrupted abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You said you got something." She clarified, keeping her back to Barriss. "Was it the reverse feed?"

"Y-Yeah…" Barriss pointed blankly to the holoprojector, "I found the Viceroy. I can lead us straight to him. Or at least to where he's hiding."

"COOL!" Tanya jumped to her feet, startling Barriss. A sharp pain pinched her bruised muscles. "Ouch! Let's go!" She darted for the elevator.

"UH! WAIT! TANYA!" Barriss ran after her, leaving Bane unconscious on the floor.

**/"-"\**

"UGH!" Luminara's front crashed into a wall. The headdress fell to the ground. Luminara's long brown hair spilled neatly to her shoulders. A hand grasped a handful of her hair and smashed her head into the wall. The jolt blurred her vision for a moment, disorienting her. Three quick jabs rapped on her back. Pain rippled up and down her spine. Each strike bounced her off the wall. Her breath left her lungs. "Grr…" Luminara hissed, sliding to her knees. The relation to a punching bag is to kind a simile.

A bloody slit in her lip stung. A thick bruising was visible on her neck from Embo pinning her to the wall. Her tunic was torn up and down, bloody gashes all over her body staining her uniform. The smallest twitch or the slightest movement – a sharp, searing pain throbbed in her muscles. Sitting on her knees alone was painful enough. Standing was practically unbearable. Her breathing was choppy and irregular. Short breathes. Her abdomen felt like it was one fire. Prickles stung her chest if she took too long a breath.

_This man…_Luminara hissed mentally. _He is…much more skilled than I thought._

A hand reached around and grasped Luminara by the neck. Fingers dug into her neck. Luminara heaved dryly, gasping for air. Silent pops cracked as the bones started to give under the power of the grip. "Stand, Luminara Unduli." Embo wrenched her to her feet. "I have yet to finish with you." He twirled her around and slammed her back into the wall. The wind, again, was knocked out of her. Saliva drizzled down her jaw as she choked for air.

Embo released the master, letting her fall to her hands and knees. Luminara choked on the air as it filled her lungs. It was inconceivable to her. How could a Bounty Hunter be overpowering her? His skills could rival Count Dooku's. If not defeat him. Regardless. Count Dooku is able to be defeated. It's been proven. Which means this Bounty Hunter could be defeated as well.

"Your skills merit caution, Embo…" Luminara wheezed, struggling to her feet. Sweat trickled down her brow. "But do not believe that grants you victory." She stretched a hand to the side. Her discarded lightsaber flew into her hand. She pressed it to Embo's stomach. Embo grimaced. Just as the beam ignited he twisted out of the way. Not without a large graze burning into his side. Embo hissed in pain, holding the wound. Luminara countered with a swift sweep of her saber sideways. The saber tore another graze across Embo's stomach. The Kyuzo snarled, stumbling away. _I was careless._

Luminara exhaled, slightly relieved she gained a little headway. She forgot all about the Anooba. The iron jawed predator charged down the corridor barking as it neared the wounded Jedi. It's claws ripped the carpet the tatters. Luminara turned away from Embo. Her feet squared, digging into the floor. The Anooba drew closer. She drew her saber back. The Anooba leapt, baring its fangs and claws. Luminara thrust forward. The Anooba howled. The length of the saber and half of Luminara's arm was swallowed. The tip of the saber protruded at the end, burning the tail off. The Anooba's jaw was locked in the open position. Luminara could feel the beast's body quaking. The light gradually vanished from its eyes. The body went limp. Embo's brow furrowed. He stepped listlessly for Luminara. He curled his fingers. The knuckles cracked.

Groaning in disgust Luminara pulled her arm and saber from inside the Anooba. Spit and entrails coated the arm and saber. She wasn't going to be eating anytime soon. Once again a hand gripped her by the back of her neck. The same bone breaking fingers pressed firmly into the skin. Embo could feel the bone at his fingertips. "Stories surrounded around the skills of Jedi circulate the galaxy, reaching the ears of many. Including Bounty Hunters." He smashed her face into a portrait, shattering the glass. "You are greatly overestimated." Shards of glass pierced her skin. Blood trickled out, traveling along the broken glass, staining the photo. Blindly Luminara's fingers pried at the hand. Embo pushed her further into the wall. He felt the neck ready to snap. "I am done with you."

A purple beam swiped down. A numbing burning sensation filled Embo's arm. Luminara collapsed to the ground, Embo's hand still clamped to her neck. Embo blinked in utter confusion. His hand was around her neck. But how was that possible? He glanced down to his arm. His eyes widened in horror. From the elbow down his arm was gone, stuck to the gasping Jedi's neck.

"WHAT SORCEREY IS THIS?" Embo howled outrageously.

"Not sorcery." Something hard pressed to the center of Embo's back. He tensed. "Just _overestimated_ skill." Windu growled. Embo raised his hands (hand and nub) slowly above his head. Windu relieved him of his weapons. Guns, knives, a beaded chain, and even his hat. A specially melded alloy of metals. Almost like a shield. "Are you well, Master Unduli?"

"I am now." She stated weakly, wrenching the severed hand from her neck. "How did you-?"

"I heard you five hallways down." Windu guided Embo to the wall. "I came as fast as I could." Embo put his hand to the flat surface, spreading his legs apart.

"You should have kept searching for the Viceroy." She scolded. In truth she was glad he came.

"You were more important." Windu stated sternly. Luminara snickered under her breath. "Now, Embo – I believe your name is – why not save us some time and tell us where the Viceroy is located?"

Embo released a scornful chuckle. "You have a Bounty Hunter as a Padawan, Master Windu. You should know better than to ask a hunter about his client."

"Hunter-Client confidentiality?" Windu scoffed, smiling disdainfully, "So even hunters have a code of ethics."

"And a code of silence." Luminara furrowed her brow. A rare phenomena. Her patience was wearing thin. "Of course…" Embo slowly turned his head, glaring to Windu out of the corner of his eye, "Any silence can be broken for a price." He informed them slyly.

"I'm sorry!" Luminara spat affrontingly. "Are you honestly expecting us to barter with you?" She howled. "After what you did?"

"My price is a meager one compared to what you'll pay if the Viceroy escapes." Embo countered. "More incidents like what befell your Naboo and Gungan senator will increase should he escape." Windu and Luminara grimaced. Brazen is a common denominator in bounty hunters. Extorting a service from the Jedi in exchange for the Viceroy.

"_Master Unduli! Are you there?_" Barriss shrieked over the comlink.

"I am Barriss." Luminara responded calmly, hoping Barriss would followed her example. "What is wrong?"

"_I have great news! I managed to access the cameras watching us and reverse the feed. I gained knowledge of where they are transmitting from!_"

Luminara's face lit up. "You found the Viceroy." Embo growled in the back of his throat. His deal was flushing down the proverbial toilet.

"_Yes! The signal is transmitting from the center of the facility. Here underwater!_"

Luminara was unable to resist smirking at Embo. "Where are you and Padawan Fett?"

"_En route now._"

"Alert Padawan Tano and Master Skywalker."

"_Yes Master._" The call ended.

Windu clicked his tongue, shaking his head mockingly. "It would appear your deal just went down in flames, Embo." Embo growled heatedly. "You have now become worthless to us."

"Rule number three of Hunting," Embo announced gruffly, "Never negotiate without a back up bargain."

Windu arched a skeptically curious brow, "A back up bargain?"

"While the code demands I protect my client, those around him fall under no such formalities. I possess no obligation in the slightest to protect them...or their secrets."

"Oh really?" Luminara questioned dubiously. "And just who is it that the Viceroy is associated with that you believe would be invaluable to us?"

"Enough to make us even consider bargaining with you?" Windu added, warning Embo to make this conversation worth the time they were wasting.

"A member of King Katuunko's council." Luminara and Windu gaped in disbelief. Their eyes exchanged nervous glances. Embo chuckled hungrily, "A missing arm is hazardous to my health." Embo twisted around, resting his back to the wall, "And on a job?" He displayed the burned nub, "Deadly. Perhaps we can negotiate?"

**/"-"\**

The main elevator lowered Anakin into a luxury lounge area. Circular mini bar in the center, refrigerated alcohol stand in the middle of the bar, couches and chairs neatly placed by live video feeds of the lake's underside. Schools of fish and the Spen-Gahr swam by. Anakin started to grow suspicious of the lounge. What was such a luxurious place doing in an allegedly abandoned facility? More importantly, who was supplying him with the provisions and alcoholic beverages? This mission yielded new questions by the second.

Ahsoka emerged from behind the mini bar after the call stopped. She was happy to see her master finally caught up. She was going to scout ahead, but noticed something suspicious around the mini bar. Around the whole room, actually. She showed him the many empty alcohol bottles and the newly changed trash bag in the receptacle. Then she pointed out the red carpet and the furniture. Wheel tread impressions traveled from one side of the room to the other and circled the mini bar. The furniture showed evidence of steaming and deep cleaning. Given how smooth the carpet was and how clean the furniture was, the Viceroy has cleaners who come visit him frequently. Yet there were no cleaning droids. Only battle droids.

"_General Skywalker?_" Rex contacted him out of the blue. "_Are you there?_"

"Go Rex."

"_The logo you sent belongs to the planet Sirrahng. It's a symbol of hope for all who arrive there._"

"Sirrahng?" Anakin repeated confusedly. "That's where you said the Viceroy was getting his reinforcements, wasn't it?"

"_Yeah. What does that mean?_"

"Protection and aid only extends to those on the planet. And a planet like that needs a sponsor, correct?"

"_Yes sir…_" Rex purred, understanding where this was going. "_I'll see if I can't dig anything up._"

"Thanks Rex." Anakin ended the call.

"Do you think the Trade Federation is sponsoring Sirrahng?" Ahsoka proposed.

"Maybe." Anakin let out an irritated sigh. "But I doubt we'd be able to link this to them. They're fantastic at covering up their trail."

"Well someone has to be helping them." Ahsoka stressed.

"Yes. And we'll know more when Rex finds out who the sponsor is." Ahsoka scoffed irately. All of this waiting and secrecy. It was driving her mad. Anakin rested a hand to her shoulder, smiling warmly. "Don't worry, Snips. This will all be cleared up in no time."

A dull _ding_ came from the elevator just to the left of the mini bar. The light for that particular floor had lit up red. The elevator was bringing someone up and was nearing their floor. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka who returned the nod. They rushed to either side of the elevator. A low hum reverberated the walls. It steadily grew louder the closer it became. Anakin curled his fingers around his saber. Ahsoka mimicked him. Another _ding_ trilled. The light was green. The elevator arrived. Ahsoka and Anakin dug a leading foot into the ground. The doors part. The green and blue beams unsheathed, The two Jedi twisted and brought them down. Similar orange, and green beams intercepted the sabers, pushing back.

"Tanya! Barriss!" Anakin beamed.

"HEY!" Tanya grinned. "Ahsoka! Master Skywalker!"She and Barriss extinguished their sabers. Ahsoka and Anakin did the same. "Glad you guys are here."

"Likewise." Ahsoka nodded. "Geeze," She grimaced, prodding Tanya's swollen lip. Tanya winced, hissing in pain. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"Your Duro sucker punched me."

"Packs a punch, doesn't he?" She cackled.

"And so do I." Tanya flicked Ahsoka in the forehead. "Don't laugh at me."

"Where are the missing musketeers?" Anakin asked fretfully.

"Tying up loose ends." Barriss informed him. "I managed to learn where the Viceroy is hiding."

"Really? Where?" Anakin gasped.

"He's through there." Barriss pointed to the door just behind them. All eyes turned to the back wall. Reinforced double doors leading into what supposedly used to be sheer rock wall. There was more to that place than what met the eye. Hopefully it meant Gunray didn't have anywhere else to run. "The signal I found is coming from this general direction." Barriss took note of the door panel. "Looks like it requires a retinal key."

"As in 'eye recognition?'" Tanya rolled her eyes. "I'm so not happy."

"Then we'll have to improvise." Anakin ignited his saber.

**/"-"\**

Languid footsteps sank into the humidity soaked dirt. "Grr!" A pained grunt snarled. Aurra slapped a hand to her side. A sharp stitch pinched a nerve. Climbing a mountain side after being beaten half to death; not a smart idea. But a necessary one. Especially since she knew the mission was over. She grasped onto twigs and vines with her free hand, struggling to get to the speeder which awaited her. "HN!" Her knee caved on the steep hill. Her hand buried itself under the dirt. She hung her head limply, panting heavily. Her entire body ached unbearably. Yet, despite the pain, she laughed. A victorious, sinister cackle shrieked from her wounded stomach. She threw her head back, laughing hysterically to the sky, scaring aware little critters.

"AMAZING!" She blurted through the laughter. "ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" She flipped over onto her back, gazing dreamily to the sky. "Boba may not like it, but the road the Mace Windu is heavily guarded." She ran her tongue over her lips, thirsting for another battle. "Tanya always did know how to pick 'em. I wonder how much longer she will continue to fool them…and herself."

**/"-"\**

Back on the cruiser, Jekyll and Hyde worked diligently in scouring the net for sponsors linked to Sirrahng. That way they would gain headway on how the Viceroy was receiving aid and hopefully put a dent in the separatists' forces. All assumptions were on the Trade Federation. But common sense told the clones that not even they would be so stupid as to put themselves in the light like that. No. someone else had to be behind this. Someone who associates with the Federation but is loyal to the Viceroy.

"Hm?" Jekyll's attention shifted to the radar. It was set to five miles out. The maximum range. Thanks to the troopers scouting out ahead, the range was increased to at least…20. Maybe 15. The radar was detecting a ship on approach. But nothing was there. Yet. "Hey, Hyde. Check the scanner, would ya? The radar's detecting something, but I don't see anything."

"One sec." Hyde shifted to the scanner. He cast the scanner's range to that of the radar. A brow arched confusedly on the clone's brow. There was an abnormal anomaly showing up. Those readings spiked the chart drastically. Similar to what a ship coming out of hyperspace would give off. "No way!" Hyde screamed.

"What?" Jekyll jumped.

**/"-"\**

Rex and Pawns were still hiding away in the briefing room. Their eyes were glued to the hologram of planet, keeping a close watch for the slightest sign of a ship trying to escape. Their concentration was broken when Hyde and Jekyll burst into the briefing room like escaped criminals. There was news to be told and it wasn't anywhere near good.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Pawns and Rex roared.

"The separatist reinforcements are two hours away!" Jekyll screamed.

Rex grabbed Jekyll by the collar, "HOW?" He snarled through gritted teeth. "We should have another eight hours left!"

"The scans were inconclusive the first time around!" Hyde explained, motioning his hands for Rex to calm down. "We found that reinforcements were coming from Sirrahng, which is 12 hours away! But what we DIDN'T KNOW is that it's half that time using hyper drive!"

"How does a planet of refugees have hyper drive?" Pawns spat impatiently.

"The sponsor we can't locate." Rex fumed. "Pawns, warn the Jedi!"

"Yes sir!"

"ALL TROOPERS BE ADVISED!" Rex hollered over the cruiser intercom. "SEPEIS ARE TWO HOURS OUT VIA HYEPRDRIVE! SET UP A BLOCKADE AROUND THE PLANET AND BE READY!"

**/"-"\**

Gunray ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He glanced behind and around him every second. Be it paranoia or his senses heightening, the Viceroy heard voices all around him, getting closer each second. The long skirt of his gown entangled his legs a few times, making him stumble. He would catch himself on the wall and returning to running. His fingers gripped at corners, sharply rounding him into the next corridor. Red lights lined the crooks of the ceiling, lighting his path and allowing him to make his way with ease to a possible escape route. The Jedi had the main entrances guarded. And making his way through the front half of the facility would end in him being caught.

The Viceroy threw himself against a wall, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. Heavy beads of sweat trickled down his brow. He swept a hand over his face. A numbing throb pulsed in his legs. He slid down the wall, sitting comfortably. His breath started to come back to him. "I need to relax." He laughed at himself. "I'm going to kill myself." He sighed peaceably, closing his eyes for a moment.

"_OHHH VICEROOYY!_" Gunray's spine turned to ice. "_VIIICEROOYY!_" A high voice echoed. Gunray flew forward. His breathing quickened. "_WHERE ARRREE YOOUUU?_" He twisted left to right in search of the voice.

"_OLLIE, OLLIE OXEN FREE!_" Another voice cackled just to the right of him. From the other hall a shadow erected on the wall. "VICEROYYY!" The voice was just around the corner.

Gunray whimpered and shuffled away. He turned onto his hands and knees, crawling away. The skirt of the gown tripped him, bringing his face crashing to the metal floor. The footsteps grew closer. A dark giggle reverberated against the walls. The hairs on Gunray's neck stood up. When his foot gained ground the gown ripped at the bottom under his foot. Gunray dashed down the corridor, uncontrollable cries howling pitifully. Another shadow glided up the wall two corridors ahead. Gunray stopped then darted left into a short hallway. His hand slapped to a closed door. Frantically he pounded the buttons on the panel. A buzzing noise kept blaring. The door wouldn't open. It was locked. The laughter kept growing louder.

Gunray pressed his back to the door. "AAHHH!" A fist pounded away at the panel. The door wouldn't open. Footsteps got louder. The laughter became demented. Gunray's fist still blindly pounded away at the door. "SOME-BODY-HELP-ME!" _Ping!_The door opened. _"_WHOA!" Gunray fell onto his back. It was a large storage. Randomly placed stacks of boxes scattered about the room. Without thinking Gunray scrambled to the door and closed it. The sound of the metal connecting and the locks sealing it shut brought relief to the panicked Viceroy.

"Woo…ha-ha…" Gunray laughed at himself. "Phew…" He leaned against the closed door, putting a hand to his forehead. "That was close."

"And this is closer."

"AH!" Gunray screamed. The tips of lightsabers inches from his face silenced him. A large swallowed roughly in his throat. His quivering sights rose to the figures threatening him at sword point.

Ahsoka and Tanya towered over him, laughing sinisterly. "Howdy, Viceroy." Ahsoka purred.

"You two!" He snarled.

"Did you miss us, Gunray?" Tanya cooed. She bent forward and cupped a hand to the side of his face, "We sure missed you." She caressed his cheek.

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

"And now we have a little under two hours to get you out of here."

"H-HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" Gunray screamed. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?"

"The vents have been kind." Ahsoka grinned. Attention shifted to both walls. Ventilation grates near the floor were removed. "Whoever designed this place – you should have asked them to not interlink the vents."

"But how-"

"She's a Jedi! One week my senior!" Tanya interrupted curtly. "Why wouldn't she think to use the vents?" Gunray rolled his eyes. The word STUPID pasted to his forehead in big bold letters. "As for how we found you," She displayed a holoprojector with a miniature diagram facility, "Our Miralian friend is quite the techno-geek."

"And as we speak she's piecing apart your entire net system." Ahsoka bragged.

"Video feeds, outgoing and incoming calls, inventory logs, and even the names of whoever pressed those silky gowns of yours!" Tanya listed scathingly.

**/"-"\**

Barriss had seated herself at Gunray's desk. Her fingers glided in blurs over the keyboard, pressing away at the keys without a single fault. On each of the three holo-screens was a different was a browser. Bank accounts, inventory lists, associates, contacts, calendar dates. From head to toy she ripped the firewalls away. The virtual locks were stripped. The Viceroy's entire life and secrets displayed before her. His computer was an open book and she recorded every single scrap of data to a USB drive. (not sure if they have those. But hey.)

Anakin was off to the side, monitoring the numerous camera feeds – he was shocked to see – watching every inch of the submerged facility. "This guy was thorough."

"Not thorough enough." Barriss boasted, her eyes not leaving the screens for a split second. "In a matter of seconds I'm going to have everything on the Viceroy and anyone who helped him."

"Good. Keep up the good work." Anakin commended. He returned his attention to the wall of cameras. His brow arched curiously. He noticed something odd in one of the feeds. Windu and Luminara. They were speaking with Embo. Windu shook hands with him and they parted ways. "I wonder what that was about."

**/"-"\**

"Everyone and anyone associated with you is going to be buried!" Ahsoka boomed, relishing in the Viceroy's defeat, "And you're never going to be able to dig yourself out!"Gunray turned away, growling through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe this. Caught by two Jedi barely old enough to drive, and being outsmarted by another young Jedi who probably wasn't eligible to walk into a tavern without questions being raised.

Tanya grabbed Gunray by the collar, wrenching him to his knees. "I warned Dod that I have friends! Each one more talented and dangerous than the next!" Gunray quaked in her grip. His heart beat so fast it was ready to burst. Tanya bore her glaring orbs into his petrified eyes, then put her mouth to his ear. "I may be bound by my word not to harm you, but I fully intend to crush Dod the second I get my hands on him!" She snarled quietly, venom dripping from her words. "Round two goes to me." She tossed him to Ahsoka's feet. "Let's haul his ass out of here! We're losing time!"

**/"-"\**

Luminara and Windu were the first to escape the facility. Climbing to the roof of the surface compound they sent out a distress signal, urging the clones to send emergency transport cruisers on the double. Rex and Pawns confirmed that a transport team was already deployed. Ahsoka and Tanya were the second to emerge with the Viceroy in hand. The two masters ensured no bruises were on the Viceroy's body. Tanya assured them she kept her word and didn't lay a hand on him…just his clothing. And finally Barriss and Anakin joined them on the roof. Barriss showed them the drive with all of the Viceroy's dirty little secrets neatly and securely tucked away.

Victory belonged to the republic, and with an hour to spare. Word of the Viceroy's capture reached the waiting clones in the cruiser. Loud roars of cheers erupted all throughout the cruiser. Clones hugged each other and hooted loudly in victory. But the celebration would have to wait. There was one more stop that needed to be made before they returned to Coruscant. The King of Toydaria needed to be informed about what took place on one of his planets.

**/"-"\**

"Master Jedi! Young Padawans!" King Katuunko blurted happily with his arms open. "I am pleased you all returned from Frii-Caah alive. Albeit scathed." He added, noting the bruises on Tanya and Luminara. "But alive."

"Thank you for your praise, Your Majesty." Windu bowed at the hip. "It was our pleasure to rid Frii-Caah of a potential threat." Luminara and the other Jedi followed suit and bowed. "Unfortunately…We did not return here for praise…but for justice."

Confused murmurs exchanged between the anxious Toydarian council. King Katuunko laced his finger together, leaning on his elbows, his concern brewing. "How do you mean?"

"The planet Sirrahng." Anakin started. "You know it?"

"Indeed."

"Then, Majesty, you would know that the only way to receive aid is to be on the planet. The minute you leave, their protection withdraws."

"I am well aware of the laws, Master Skywalker." Katuunko retorted, insulted by the lecture. "Please state the valid point in this dissertation before I have you escorted off my planet."

Anakin quickly dropped his head, apologizing for his lack of respect. "During our search, I discovered a mass amount – possible a year worth – of provisions stored. All of which were gifted from Sirrahng." He pulled his holoprojector out and presented the nun logo to the council. "This logo was on each of the crates. On top of that, we discovered separatists refugees from Sirrahng were ordered to retrieve the Viceroy." The council muttered amongst themselves again. This was news to them. Appalling news. Sort of. Sirrahng was under strict orders and guidelines to not extend aid to anyone not on the planet unless special authorization is given.

"At first we thought nothing of it," Luminara proceeded to explain, "But then we found evidence of refurbishing, numerous deliveries which frequented weekly, coupled with the crates – we were confident in assuming someone associated with Sirrahng has been helping the viceroy for quite some time."

"On top of that," Windu stepped forward, "We learned the three Bounty Hunters he hired were amongst the best and deadliest. And with his assets frozen and accounts being monitored, he couldn't afford them alone much less pay them to guard him."

"Master Jedi," The Prime Minister raised a hand, silencing them, "This is all well and good. But what does any of this have to do with justice?"

"Funny you should ask." Windu retorted brazenly. "We were just getting to that part."

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya came forward, bold grins on their faces. "Planets like Sirrahng need sponsors in order to survive." Ahsoka stated as a fact of life. "Someone to provide services, give money, and bring a little attention to people in need. That's how they stay afloat."

"And, incidentally, Prime Minister," Tanya licked her lips, smiling demonically, "You happen to be the sponsor for Sirrahng." Ice formed on the Prime Minister's back. "For the last five years, I believe."

Eyes from his fellow councilmen fell onto the trembling Prime Minister. Gawking at him in shock they gasped silently. The Prime Minister swallowed nervously. "I know not what is it you are implying-"

"Oh you know exactly what it is we're implying." Tanya interrupted viciously . "And more importantly, we know that it was you the Viceroy contacted before those reinforcements started coming."

Barriss produced the drive. The Prime Minister's jaw hit the floor. "This is a complete copy of the Viceroy's call history, inventory logs, and all other information pertinent to our case." She announced firmly. "Though the number was untraceable when he made the, we managed to learn that the number the Viceroy dialed was to YOUR private line, Prime Minister!" Katuunko gawked horrifically at his Prime Minister. "And to top it off, should we ask, we can prove that you've been sending droids and other individuals to help with the Viceroy's living conditions. All equivalent to the number of weeks the Viceroy's been in hiding!"

The Prime Minister moved to protest. "And before you decide to claim blackmail, Prime Minister," Ahsoka scoffed at his title, "You should know that we snuck a peak at your bank account." The Prime Minister's mouth sewed itself shut. "For every week the Viceroy evaded capture, another 5,000 credits was added to your account."

"Not to mention we have confirmation from one of the Bounty Hunters that they were sent by you to keep Gunray safe." Windu stated. Anakin touched his chin. Could that have been why he shook hands with Embo? Did they make a deal?

Barriss approached king Katuunko and presented the drive to him. The Toydarian king just stared at the drive, petrified to even touch it. If he so much as peeked at the information stored inside the allegations against his Prime Minister – his lifelong commandant – will be proven true. "Parkansas…" His voice quaked, "Please…tell me-" When Katuunko looked at his friend, the Prime Minister turned away in shame, confirming Katuunko's worst fear. "No…"

"Forgive me, Highness!" Parkansas pleaded. "I…this…none of this was supposed to go on for much longer." Katuunko threw a hand up. The Prime Minister closed his mouth. Katuunko couldn't bear to look at him. Listening to him try and defend himself only made it worse.

"Your Majesty…" Luminara approached the distraught king with a tender tone, "Our only concern is the Viceroy." She admitted first and foremost. "This evidence presented – should you choose to use it – is for your salvation. We do not wish to see a pillar of the Neutral Party brought down due to greed." She bowed her head, "Please proceed how you see fit."

"And please forgive me for this. Barriss bowed as well. "It was not my intention to bring you heartache." She and her master turned on their heels and strutted for the door.

"Thank you for your assistance, your majesty." Windu bowed. "I hope, under better circumstances, we meet again."

"As do I," Tanya bowed next, "Please take care." She then exited with her master.

"Farewell, Majesty." Anakin bowed.

"Till we meet again." Ahsoka bowed. When those two left the room, the Toydarians sat in a deep silence. However the Prime Minister was able to hear the disparaging remarks and the guillotine that would soon sever his head from his shoulders.

**/"-"\**

Barriss hid herself away in the sleeping quarters of the cruiser. An arm draped over her eyes, her entire body throbbed – legs especially. Her mind raced with images of the last day and a half she spent on Frii-Caah running for her life, dodging bullets, getting pummeled by a Bounty Hunter, and swimming several leagues underwater to recover Gunray. It was all too surreal. So much action from a simple seek and capture. She was out of breath just recalling it. Her heart pounded against her chest.

_Knock-knock. _Barriss leaned up. Tanya stood leaning against the doorway, smiling admiringly at the worn out Miralian. "Body pounding?"

Barriss laughed dryly, lowering her head back to the mattress. "Like a drum."

Tanya laughed, entering into the room. "Adrenaline rush. That happens on the first couple of missions." She sat on the edge of the bed beside Barriss. "You'll get used to it."

"Speaking from experience?"

"12 years of it."

"Then you must be numb."

"Nope. I still get rankled from time to time."

"Obviously. That beating by Bane must have shocked you."

"Wounding my pride? How cruel!" The two girls threw their heads back, laughing out loud. The whole situation was nothing more than a laugh now. Being run ragged by Bounty Hunters, playing a game of cat and mouse, and busting a government official. Definitely a story to tell the grandkids.

The laughter gradually died down into a pause for thought. This mission did more than just test their resolve. It revealed certain aspects of themselves to their fellow Jedi. Windu and Luminara striking a bargain with Embo. Anakin's rage pushed to the edge with Aurra. Ahsoka's brilliant use of ventilation shafts. Barriss's force healing and knowledge with computers. Tanya's ability to shoot lightning and her random emotions. It was…all too real.

"You're able to use Force Lightning?" Barriss asked out of the blue. Tanya's ears shot up. Her tail jerked nervously. Barriss bit her lip, cursing herself for such a blunt question.

"Guess the secret's out…" Tanya rasped, shrugging her shoulders," Not that it's really a secret." Barriss sheepishly returned her attention to Tanya. "The Master's and Ahsoka are aware of it. Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Asajj Ventress know." She brought a knee up, resting her chin on top, "I even think Chancellor Palpatine knows."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barriss asked.

Tanya sensed the betrayal in her tone. "Because…" She sucked shamefully on her lip, "I possess the power of a Sith Lord. I didn't want to scare you." Barriss blinked. "It's stupid. I know. But there's a part of me that I am ashamed of. And I don't want to lose you or Ahsoka because of it."

Barriss recalled the grey coloring in Tanya's eye –she was unsure – she saw and how Tanya tried to hide it. Tanya's personality, mannerisms changed briefly. As if the appearance of the Bounty Hunters brought out the worst in her.

"You won't." Tanya's eyes widened. She turned around, gaping at Barriss. "So long as you keep your inner _shames_ in check," She winked, "You won't lose any of us."

A beaming smile glided from ear to ear on Tanya's face. "Thanks Barriss."

**CHEEZEY ENDING! DON'T CARE! BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR DAYS! I'M DONE FOR A WHILE! LATER!**


	34. Wounds

**Wounds**

**Alright peeps. I'm back. Sorry for the absence. Let's recap real quick.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Old wounds do not heal, but they can be mended.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_**Political Corruption Spreads.**_

_**After hours and days trekking the harsh lands of Frii-Caah, Jedi Masters Windu, Unduli, and Skywalker - accompanied by their padawans - captured and secured Viceroy Nute Gunray, who will now be tried before the Republic and charged for his crimes.**_

_**Opposition from Senator Dod, Aurra Sing, Cad Bane, and Embo - easily mowed down.**_

_**Meanwhile, Former Prime Minister Parkansas of Toydaria has been executed for treason against King Katuunko as well as abetting a known murderer and fugitive. But even with the Viceroy in custody and the Prime Minister dead, the Republic still faces relentless obstacles orchestrated by the Trade Federation.**_

* * *

><p><em>The hour crept upon eight in the overcast morning. The frigid and somber weather gave the impression it was five. The sun of Mandalore unable to poke from behind the thick, grey clouds blanketing the famously blue skies, and warm the still slumbering citizens below.<em>

_Wooden blinds shielded the morning light from creeping onto the unsuspecting man slumbering comfortably in his soft bed. Snuggled tightly in the bulky blankets. The cold of the morning unable to ruin the warmth. The man shifted onto his other side, drawing the covers past his shoulders. The short black locks matted and gnarled by the hours of heavy slumber. With his body in the new position, the bed formed perfectly. Sleep consumed him instantaneously once again. The lids of his eyes felt heavy as cinder blocks. His body even heavier._

_The curse of his internal alarm clock relentlessly called for him to awaken. His darkly tanned skin paled by the hours of sleep it begged for. He groaned, tapping his head like the button of an alarm clock, "Juss...nother...howwerr…" His Aussie accent pleaded._

_A gust of air whooshed as a door opened. Two darkened figures stood in the doorway. Their glistening eyes pierced the hue of shadows. Malicious grins stretched ear to ear. The taller figure ran his fingers along the gleaming sharpness of a triangular knife. Ears and a tail wriggled excitedly. The shorter figure cackled anxiously. His heavy boots shuffled, wanting to jump at how easy this was going to be. The two figures nodded and entered. The short figure walked in first. A large block held firmly in his hands. He positioned himself on the right side of the bed, towering inches over the helpless man. The block hovered over the man's head. The taller figure pinched a string and pulled. The surprisingly bright morning light flooded the room, shining straight in the closed eyes of the sleeping man._

_"The Hell!" He grunted and put a hand over his eyes. The taller figure joined the companion. The knife firmly entangled in his grip. Slowly the sleeping man removed the hand. His tired eyes bouncing, gradually clearing his vision. Blurred figures of a boy and girl came into view. Cat ears flapped and a tail wagged on the girl. The boy was laughing uncontrollably. His small body wriggling in a spasm. "What the…"_

_Party horns blared, startling the man completely awake. "SURPRISE!" He jumped straight up. Two kids, no older than ten or seven - a cat girl with blue skin and a boy with the man's same skin tone - held a box, grinning as widely as their small faces allowed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!" The kids howled joyously at the top of their lungs. The box opened, revealing a decadent chocolate cake with strawberries and peanut butter chips on top. The signature read, "Jango the Great." Cheesy. But great enough to make the no longer tired man beam with unbridled joy._

_"Boba...Tanya…" He hummed, unable to convey how happy he was. And proud. The boy, Boba, nudged the cake his way. Jango accepted the cake. Looking at it he could see the time and effort those two - his kids - put into making this for him. It brought a tear to his eye. "Thank you so much."_

_"We're not done yet!" Boba assured Jango. He and Tanya crawled onto either side of Jango. Tanya put the cake knife on the end table. Boba set the paper plates and forks down. "You have to make a wish still!" Boba stuck the candle in. Tanya lit it. The glow of the flame ignited, alighting the glee in Jango's eyes._

_"Make a wish, dad!" Tanya hugged his arm. Her tail beat the sheets._

_"Yeah! Make a wish!" Boba hugged him too._

_Jango shook his head and set the cake down, "I can't."_

_The two children gaped sadly. "Why not?" Tanya whimpered._

_"Did we do something wrong?"_

_"No. Not at all." Jango draped his arms around them, pulling them into a warm hug. "I cannot make a wish because you both entering my life was the greatest wish come true. Nothing I ask for will ever compare to the gift of my kids." Boba and Tanya beamed exuberantly. Light blushes flushed their cheeks. "I love you both."_

_Tanya and Boba hugged Jango tightly, never to let go. "We love you too, dad." Both replied._

* * *

><p>Muffled purrs of a military grade engine roused the slumbering feline Jedi. Crisp sheets wrinkled as she twisted and turned, jostling life to her weary body. "Hmm..." Tanya's brow furrowed. She raised an arm over her eyes. A single light dimly illuminating the sleeping quarters peered past her closed lids, disturbing her peace. "Ugh..." Slowly she opened her eyes. The lighting was dim but Tanya was half asleep still. A flows stick wrapped in cloth would be too bright. "Grah..."She smashed her hands into her face. Blinking rhythmically the haze cleared. A cold, bleak, metal room with two bunk sets came into view. A serious downgrade from the warm, inviting, home scenery. "A dream..." She rasped exhaustedly. A very real dream. She still smelt the cake. Jango's arms...they were still around her. "What a soft hearted fool I am." What would Windu say to her? Something profound, to be sure. She really could use some advice.<p>

The room Tanya was in now was frightfully similar to a prison cell. With her mind still fuzzy, Tanya almost believed she was in prison. Obscuring the room with a hand over her eyes, Tanya thought back. Back to Coruscant. Back to the mission briefing.

_That's right._ A glaring amethyst eye peered past her fingers. _I'm heading to Mandalore._ She grit her teeth. An elongating fang punctured the lip. A sliver of blood ran down her jaw. "Damn you, Mace."

**Flashback**

_"Mandalore?" Tanya questioned the council. Barriss too raised a brow. "W-why do we need to go there? I thought they were decidedly ignorant of the war." Mandalore, by unanimous decision of it's court, was neutral to the war. So neutral that they pretend as if it and its affairs hold no consequence to their way of life. Asking them for help or any other favors would be pointless._

_"This visit is not to invite them into war, but to aid them in remaining out of it." Mundi elucidated enigmatically. Barriss and Tanya exchanged bewildered glances._

_Shaak-Ti took up the explanations, "Recently one of our Senators - Senator Cabduul Ariim of Tanjeer - has been arrested on Conspiracy Charges." Barriss and Tanya were taken aback. Senator Ariim was a humble business advocate. Tanjeer is a planet famous for its innovative and philosophical thinkers, and agricultural advancements. The medicines they provide to the republic have saved countless lives. Clones, Jedi, and soldiers alike. Senator Ariim is a provider of many goods and medicines. To be arrested for conspiracy? Its like Jar-Jar being arrested for stealing. It's improbable._

_"How is this possible?" Barriss' voice trembled. "On what proof did they find cause to charge with him with outrageous allegations?"_

_"A guard witnessed him and Senator Calla Dayle - A senator for the confederacy from planet Allamane - consorting together in a local drink establishment." Tiin reported._

_Tanya slapped a palm to her face. "They met at a bar?!" She scoffed derisively. "Come on! A bar is the last place you meet secretly!"_

_Windu narrowed his scrupulous attention to his deceptive student. "And where, exactly, is your preferred rendezvous?"_

_A dark grin flared ominosuly on Tanya's cheeks. "I'll tell you my secrets, master, when you tell me yours." Windu froze at her remark. Tanya was no longer smiling. Barriss swallowed nervously._

_Yoda, Tiin, Mundi, and Shaak-Ti kept silent. However one didn't need to be a Jedi to know they were worried for Windu and Tanya._

_"Is there something you wish to get off your chest?"_

_"I should be asking you that."_

_Master Yoda cleared his throat. The sudden tension between Tanya and Windu vanished. "Ascertain the reason for the Senator's meeting, we must. Avoid needless execution, our priority must be."_

_"But why send us?" Tanya continued to adamantly protest. "Master Kenobi and Unduli sound perfect for this...peace mission." She spat in disgust. The reluctance was evident. Yet Windu sensed something more behind those words. Fear._

_"Master Kenobi is attending to other duties." Plot answered. "And Master Unduli has taken Ahsoka so to deliver the Viceroy to authorities to answer to his crimes. Tanya bit her lip._

_"Tanya..." Windu leaned in, "Is there a reason you you don't want to go to Mandalore?"_

_Tanya quickly swallowed a nervous lump and replied, "Other than the fact you're trying to shove politics into my arsenal? No." Her voice cracked. She mentally kicked herself. Windu's attention didn't waver. He saw through the lie. All that was blinded was the reason._

_"Then I have no choice but to chaperone and ensure your arsenal is properly augmented."_

_Tanya felt a weight crack in half. "Say what?"_

_"Your last three missions of calm talks have gone awry." Windu rose from his place. "I personally intend to make sure that does not happen a fourth time. To the of my abilities." War and politics coincide. A battle is likely, but can be prevented._

_Tanya hissed under her breath, diverting her heated glare at the floor._

_**Flashback End**_

Tanya's hand curled. "Six years and seven and a half months." She uttered under her breath. "Four years of running. Two rotting in prison. And the last seven and a half hiding amongst Jedi." Tanya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Forever truly only belongs to the dead." _Aquatis and Mandalore. Two planets I never want to see for the same reason. Betrayal._

"Tanya? ...Tanya?" Tanya removed her arm from her face. Windu stood over her, staring apprehensively. "Are you okay?"

"Depends on the definition." She was fine. She furrowed her brow, "Are we there yet?"

"We're an hour away." Tanya's chest tightened. She turned away, hoping to hide her reluctance. No such luck when your master is a council member and only second to Tiin and Luminara in reading obscured emotion. "Why are you so dead set on not going to Mandalore?"

"I hate politics." She responded halfheartedly.

"There's more to it." Windu pressed. Tanya tensed. Windu licked his lips. The sorrow and disdain emitting from Tanya pained him. "Please Tanya..." He sat beside her. Tanya's stomach churned. She mentally implored him to go away. "Tell me why this venture is troubling you."

"I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours." Her voice shook. Her resolve to keep the wall between her and Windu was weakening. That didn't cloud the point any easier.

"Why do you ask me that? What secrets?"

"You may have greater control of it," Tanya finally turned to face him. The most enraged blaze sharpening her glare, "But do think because you are a master I can't read you like a book." He seethed past gritted teeth. Windu subconsciously edged back. "You stare at me, peeling past the layers in search of a truth. Just as you did when you learned of Carver, Scroop, Hondo, and my ties to the Creed."

"Tanya-"

"Aurra said something to you and you've been trying to weasel it out of me ever since!" Windu bit his tongue. Tanya's suspicions were confirmed. "You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine." She ended the conversation.

Windu's mouth opened and closed, despratley wishing to explain...but not sure how. He rose from her bed side, heading for the door. Tanya curled her body tightly. The distance they believed gone was building again. All because of pride.

Tanya will not stay with you forever. Aurra's words clung to his memory like a leech. Sucking the life from him. Feeding off his fear. The true assassin will be drawn out. You will see the real monster behind the smile she wears. The assassin was no stranger to the Korun. Tanya informed him of that personality long ago. Most of the council is aware of its existence. Tanya, the poor thing, has gone to extraordinary lengths to keep it silent. Never would she allow the animal to be uncaged. That hunter spokes lies. Tanya defeated the Berserker. The assassin is but another stepping stone.

"Boba Fett."

Tanya's heart skipped a beat. She twisted around, "What?"

Windu turned away from the door, facing her steadfast. Boba was an innocuous subject, but a great distraction. "In front of Master Unduli, Aurra Sing mentioned a young boy named Boba." Tanya sighed with defeat, closing her eyes. This would explain why Luminara has been giving him the stink eye. "Is he the person Hondo sent you to meet?"

"He is." Tanya answered raspily. She finally sat up and stood, eyeing the Jedi skeptically, "And I'll wager Hondo told you about Boba that very same day." Windu cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt as if he just got Hondo into trouble. "Boba came to visit to find out how I am able to forgive the man who took our father away."

"And what did you tell him?"

Tanya walked up close, peering into his eyes pleadingly. "I can never forgive you." It broke her heart to speak those words. It shattered Windu's to hear them. She smiled warmly, placing a hand to his heart, "But I can't holds this over your head forever. Anyone could have killed Jango. You just drew the short straw." She winked.

"That I did." Windu massaged Tanya between the ears lovingly. "And never have I been more pleased." Tanya giggled, blushing like a foolish child. "And now its your turn." Windu tilted her head up. "Why does Mandalore terrify you?"

Tanya licked her lips. "Because six years ago...my faith in politics was shattered for the second time."

* * *

><p><em>"So dad," Boba uttered. Pancakes falling from his full mouth and onto his black and white striped pajamas, "What do you want to do today?"<em>

_"It's been three months since we've been home!" Tanya chugged her orange juice down. The tangy morning drink dripped onto her purple duck pj pants. The sleeveless black top hiding the stain well. "We should go visit Satine."_

_"Ha-Ha. Nah. Maybe some other time." Jango sipped his coffee. His grey T-shirt, and plaid pajama bottoms remaining clean amidst the breakfast madness. The latest holo newspaper captivated his attention. Potential high end jobs by high end clients. "I think Satine might be a little too busy to put up with me. Remember, her father - The Duke - is training her to one day rule in his place."_

_"Aw! Come on!" Tanya pleaded. "I thought you two liked each other!"_

_Jango choked on his coffee. Boba defended with a plate. Coffee dripped onto his pants. Tanya spread a hand. The force halting the coffee spatter. "Where-COUGH- did you hear-who told you something so ridiculous?!"_

_"Pre Vizsla talks about it all the time." Boba explained nonchalantly. A bright blush lit up Jango's cheeks. Boba and Tanya failed to grasp the sensitivity of the topic. "What? Aren't you both friends?"_

_"Well-AHEM! Y-Yes! Yes! We are friends!" Jango's voice cracked. He slumped in relief in his chair. 'Thank god! That's all they meant!'_

_"Hey, uh, dad?" Boba called out monotonously. "You okay?"_

_"NEVER BETTER!" Jango took a huge helping of eggs and crammed it into his mouth. Perfect way to avoid a subject. He thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. Boba and Tanya shrugged and returned to their breakfast. "Anyway," The eggs went down roughly, "I thought I'd spend the day with my kids. This has to be the longest we've gone without a job getting in the way."_

_"OOH! OOH! I KNOW!" Tanya slid the page of his holonews to the entertainment section. She pointed to sharpshooter contest. "First place winner wins three year round, free room service and spa tickets to Okinaha Resort!"_

_Jango bobbed his head, pinching his chin in appeal. "Sounds like a lot of fun. What do you think, Boba?"_

_"YEE-HOO!" The young clone boy sprang onto the table. "SURFING OKINAHA! SCALING THE MOUNTAINS! LET'S GO!"_

_Tanya jumped beside, throwing a fist up, "YEAH!"_

_"Alright!" Laughed in defeat, pushing his chair back. "Then let's pack and head out!"_

_BAM-BAM-BAM! "AH!" Boba and Tanya flew into each other's arms. Jango swept a hand under the table. A pistol clicked, charged, and was aimed. BAM-BAM-BAM! Loud thuds rapped on the door. "Dad?!" Tanya whimpered, holding Boba protectively._

_"Boba, protect your sister! Keep your heads down!"_

_"R-right!" Both stammered. Boba edged Tanya edge. She rolled off and cowered under the table. Boba crawled beside her, keeping her head down._

_Jango nodded, confirming formation. BAM-BAM-BAM! Jango tucked a hand into the floor level cupboard, drawing another pistol. Executing a roll he ducked behind the couch, cautiously stalking into the living room. "JANGO FETT! THIS IS THE MANDALORIAN GUARD! OPEN UP!"_

_Jango knit his brow. 'The Guard?' Why were they pounding at his door? "ANSWER OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO BREAK THE DOOR IN!"_

_"Dad?" Boba poked out from behind the wall. "What's going on?"_

_"I don't know!" Jango kept his back pressed to the side of the couch. They shouldn't be coming after him. Why were they after him? On Mandalore his record was spotless._

_"ANSWER NOW!" The gruff guard ordered._

_"ONE MINUTE!" Jango pleaded. Just a minute so he could think. First thing's first. He put his pistols on safety and hid them within a compartment in the couch. Answering the door with fully loaded guns would not be the greatest first impression._

_"Daddy?" Tanya whimpered._

_"You two just stay back." Jango walked to the door, fixing his askew pajamas. Calm, cool, collected. Nothing's wrong. No crimes have been committed. Yet. The Mandalorian guard was not known for its subtlety. They simply wished to talk, bandy words, and then they'll leave with a bill to fix whatever damage they left on the door._

_Jango stopped a second to clear his throat. His door opened with a whoosh. Heavily armed guards, semi-automatic rifles aimed at him and the inside of his house, greeted the on edge bounty hunter. Jango did not flinch. He simply stood in the middle of the door, keeping view of his children minimized. If they are here to arrest him, he's not dragging his kids into a firefight. "Jango Fett?" The jet black haired commanding officer addressed curtly. His navy blue and white uniform distinguished him from the armored men._

_"The same." Jango replied just as jaded. "What is this about?"_

_The Commanding Officer produce of PDA device. "Jango Fett, in the name of the Late Duke of Mandalore - Arvahn Kryze-"_

_"Wait! Late Duke?! What happened to Arvahn?"_

_The Commanding OFficer ignored his plight."You are under arrest for murder and treason!"_

_"Murder?! Hold on-"_

_"TAKE HIM!"_

_"HOLD ON!" Jango staggered back. Two guards rushed Jango, restraining his arms behind his back. "WAIT! PLEASE! THIS IS A MISTAKE!"_

_"DAD!" Boba jumped on one of the guards, pounding his helmet in. "GET OFF HIM!"_

_"RAHM!" Tanya bit one of them on the ankle._

_"HEY!"_

_"GET OFF!" The guards wrestled the two kids and maintaining a hold on Jango._

_"Boba! Tanya! Enough!" Jango ordered._

_"BUT DAD!" Both children howled. Two more guards swooped in and removed the children. "DAD!"_

_Jango grunted, trying to forestall the guards shoving him for the door. "Just stay here, kids! I'm sure this is a misunderstanding!" He assured his frightened children. "I'll be back! I promise!"_

_"NO! DAD!" A guard held Tanya. "COME BACK, DAD!"_

_"DAAADDDYYY!" Boba's voice screeched._

* * *

><p>Mandalorian guards gathered to the landing pad, preparing to greet their expected guests. Captain Roland and Lieutenant Arnold led the party.<p>

Captain Roland - A well built middle aged man with the most peircing emerald green orbs. Red orange locks of hair gleaming in the sunlight like flames. A full, curled beard obscuring half of his face.

Lieutenant Arnold - A man with lush brunette hair restrained to a ponytail close to the neck. He was admittedly younger than he captain, but order than late 20's, early 30's. A prominent nose and brow accentuating his skill and upbringing. His beaming violet eyes gazed up.

Whirs of an engine drew the company's attention to the parting clouds. A transport cruiser belonging to the Republic landed neatly upon the landing pad. As the engines died, the doors opened. Senators Mon Mothma and Bale Organa stepped out onto the pad followed by Windu, Barriss, and Tanya.

The captain and lieutenant bowed respectfully. "Senators Mon Mothma and Bale Organa. Her Highness, Duchess Satine Kryze, has anticipated your arrival." Captain Roland greeted. Tanya scoffed inaudibly. So she DID take daddy's title.

Organa and Mon Mothma returned the bows. "Thank you for coming to escort us. We hope to rectify this grievous matter as soon as possible."

"Then allow us to escort you to the throne room post haste." Lieutenant Arnold insisted. The small company of soldiers parted. Roland and Arnold bowed and gestured hands toward the palace. "Please follows us." Organa and Mon Mothma, bowed their heads, grateful for the assistance, and followed after them.

Windu nodded to the Padawans and proceeded forward. Tanya and Barriss started after him. Tanya came to a sudden halt. A light tingling rolled down her back. A tension pressed her skull. _This feeling..._She turned and gazed to the bustling city below, reacting to imaginary eyes watching her. Familiar eyes.

"Tanya?" Barriss chimed.

"Yeah...coming." Tanya walked after her, her mind still lingering on the progressing sensation on her back. _Something's coming. Someone. Or am I being paranoid?_

* * *

><p><em>Heavy shackles clamped to ankles clanked harshly as the feet stumbled to keep pace. Arms bound tightly behind a freshly scarred back, two men hauled a hooded man like a sack of potatoes down a corridor. A few times the feet dragged, tripping over the chains. Frightened and concerned eyes watched as several armored men followed after the - obvious - prisoner. Murmurs begging for answers whispered up and down the hall. The guards carrying the prisoner paid them no heed. All would be made clear in due time.<em>

_Two monstrous doors opened with a creak. A bright throne room, occupied by finely dressed officials, greeted the guards and masked prisoner. Coming to the foot of the throne, the guards threw them man down onto his bare knees. The hooded man panted heavily with relief. Finally he could catch his breath. His exhausted breath quieted down as the loud clopping of heels stopped in front of him._

_"We went at it for hours, My Lady." One of the Guards reported, "But still he refuses to confess."_

_'Confess to what?' The man thought. 'I have done nothing.'_

_"Remove his hood." A deep woman's voice commanded. One of the guards yanked the hood- and a patch of hair - off the man's head. The bright lights blinded him momentarily, forcing him to turn to the ground. Slowly the man opened his eyes, blinking rapidly so to adjust them. Gradually his sight cleared. He saw many noblemen and women glaring daggers at him. Guards with electrical staffs surrounded him from behind. Two held him firmly to his knees by his shoulders. "Jango Fett!" The man's blood went cold at his name. He swallowed a large lump. Nervously he brought his attention up. Black boots, grey pants, a blue shirt by a black vest all leading to a harshly glaring woman with short blond hair decorated by silver clips. Her blue eyes cold as ice._

_"Satine…" Jango rasped._

_"That's DUCHESS to you, filth!"_

_"What?" Jango panicked. "But...Arvhan…"_

_"Is dead!" Satine's voice cracked. Little bubbles of tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "Because of you!"_

_"WHAT?" Was all Jango could say._

_"Late at night, at around one in the morning…" Satine swallowed, "My father was found dead! Poisoned by a tonic put into his wine!" Jango's mouth and eyes gaped, imagining the Duke - his friend - lying dead in his room, a bottle of Bordeaux spilled over. "Coroners surmised he died late at midnight."_

_Jango was arrested in his home - IN FRONT OF HIS CHILDREN - brought to a dungeon where he was tortured for three hours without rest. No answers, no explanations. Now, as he is paraded and thrust before the Duchess, he is being accused of killing Arvhan Kryze. His life long friend and confidant. "No...NO! This is some mistake!"_

_Satine knit her brow doubtfully, "A MISTAKE you say?" She retorted cynically._

_"I met with Arvhan last night! Near the fountain in the West Courtyard!" Jango bit his tongue. 'Dammit!' He cursed himself. 'I wasn't supposed to-'_

_"Were you alone with him?" The Duchess interrupted._

_"Yes." Jango answered firmly. No point in denying it now._

_"At what time?"_

_"11. I remember because 15 minutes prior I had put my son and daughter to bed."_

_Satine nodded, believing the claim. Jango always put his kids to bed a quarter past ten on jobless nights. "For how long did you speak?" Satine was grilling Jango. She clearly wanted facts_

_"...30...20 minutes." Jango wasn't sure. He was sure, however, that he had nothing to hide. "I remember returning home some time before midnight. Boba and Tanya will testify to that."_

_"So you admit to being the last person to see the Late Duke alive?!" Pre Vizsla interjected scathingly. Jango shook his head, not seeing what that proved. Least of all the allegations against him. All the same he nodded his head yes. "Can anyone - besides your children - corroborate your claim?" Jango knit his brow. His children may not be liars, but he shouldn't have been surprised a court of law wouldn't take a 10 and 7 year old seriously. He had to shake his head no. "Why did you meet with him at such a late hour? What was so important that you could not wait until dawn?"_

_Jango froze. His neck tensed as he swallowed. "I…" He lowered his gaze to floor. Looking around he saw prying eyes worming a confession out of him. With a somber sigh he said, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."_

_Loud disapproving mutters erupted in the hall. "Can't?" The Prime Minister scoffed. "OR WON'T!"_

_"Both." Jango admitted sternly, staring defiantly at Mandalore's Prime Minister. "I gave Duke Arvhan my word I would never speak of our conversations to anyone. Client Confidentiality."_

_Satine's eyes widened horrifically. "Let me get this straight," Pre Vizsla snarled, "Duke Arvhan...hired you?" He questioned incredulously. Jango's grim silence was answer enough. "For what purpose? What were your orders?"_

_"Need to know."_

_"WE need to KNOW!"_

_"If you needed to know I would have told you." Jango countered, not cowing to Pre Vizsla's rising annoyance. "All you need know is I NEVER raised a hand to my friend. I couldn't! I wouldn't! Therefore I did not murder him!"_

_"Then how do you explain this!" Prime Minister Almec produced a bottle. Jango's heart skipped a beat. "This an unlabeled bottle containing high doses of Belladonna and Nightshade. A deadly combination capable of killing an elephant in a matter of minutes. Humans in seconds."_

_"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jango roared._

_"Our chemists verified the contents minutes before your arrest." Almec assured the panicked Bounty Hunter. "And investigators revealed your fingerprints on the bottle."_

_"But that shouldn't have been in that bottle!"_

_"Oh?" Almec arched a brow, intrigued by his response. "And why is that?" Jango mentally kicked himself. He's exhausted. Words are spilling out. "If you know something, Jango Fett, then you should tell us. It might save you from the death penalty."_

_The death penalty. They were charging him in full? For something he never did? He shifted his unwavering expression to Satine, startling her. "I know not how the contents found their way into that bottle. But you must believe me, I-NEVER-GAVE-HIM-THAT-TONIC! And I was nowhere near him at midnight!"_

_"Regardless." Almec shook his head. "Reports state the tonic was introduced into his system around 11:50, it ran its course, and killed him at midnight. You simply could have handed him the bottle, gone home - hoping your 'children' would testify for you, and waited for the toxin to take effect."_

_"THAT'S A LIE!" The guards held Jango down. "I did not murder Arvhan! I did not give him that tonic!"_

_"Then tell us why he hired you?" Satine demanded. "Tell us and we'll grant you mercy!" Her voice shook. She didn't care what happened last night. She just wanted to know why her father hired a Bounty Hunter. Why was Jango with her father? What were they hiding?_

_Jango hung his head in defeat. "I can't tell you, My Lady. Please forgive me."_

_Satine closed her eyes. Streams of tears rolled down her cheek. "Forgive me as well." Jango shot his gaze up at her. Satine folded her hands and announced in a commanding tone, "Jango Fett, for the murder of Duke Arvhan Kryze in the first degree and high treason against Mandalore..." She licked her dry lips, "You are hereby sentenced to the maximum punishment, and shall be beheaded by the coming morning._

* * *

><p>Sundari. The capital city of Mandalore. Home to the nobles and host to the High Council which governs the peace long achieved.<p>

Guided by the guard, the senators and Jedi were brought to the Sundari throne room. A bleak, grey, yet elegant hall. Chairs crafted out of marble stone occupied the floor nearest the steps of the throne. Atop the steps was, of course, the throne. A young man, determination in his expression, in armor with a shaven head stood to the left. Another man, elderly in appearance, with bleach blond hair was off to the right. Between them was a beautiful young woman seated on the throne. A tapestry window gleaming behind her on the wall.

Roland and Arnold knelt to one knee. "Your majesty, Duchess Satine." Roland announced. Satine waved an indifferent hand, ordering them to rise. "Allow us to present, Republic Senators, Mon Mothma and Bale Organa."

"Senators,"Arnold motioned a hand to the trio before them, "Please allow us to introduce Per Viszla, Prime Minister Almec, and her Highness Duchess Satine."

"Duchess." Organa crossed a han over his chest and bowed.

"Pardon me, Senator Organa," Young Per Viszla interrupted abrasively, "Who are the suspicious trio awaiting behind you? They carry a air about hem that unneerves me."

"There is no cause for alarm." Organa assured them. "Please meet Jedi Master and Council member, Mace Windu." Windu bowed. "To his left is Padawan Learner Barriss Offee. To his right is his Padawan Leaner, Tanya Fett." Tanya and Barriss bowed. Satine stiffened at the name. Almec and Pre Viszla held their breath. They focused on Tanya. A small smile crept to her cheeks. "Is something wrong?" Organa treaded on the tension.

"NO! NO! NONE!" Satine coughed. Almec and Pre Viszla"Forgive me. You simply resemble someone's daughter I once knew."

Tanya laughed. "I'm flattered. But trust me," The lids of her eyes partially closed, "I'm not that same girl." Satine nodded. Somehow she seemed relieved to hear that. Tanya's smile faded. _No, I most certainly am not._

* * *

><p><em>A door whisked open with a loud CLANG! "SIS! NEWS!" A littlee Tanya shot up on the couch. A young Boba came charging in. Huge streams of sweat doused his forehead. Heavy pants inflated his small chest. He was running for dear life. "Dad was...arrested...HOO," He lurched, putting his hands to his knees, "One sec." Tanys handed him a full glass of water. Boba graviousky accepted and chugged the icy contents in seconds. His sun dry throat rejuvenated and ready to explain. "Dad was arrested for Duke Arvhan's death!"<em>

_"SAY WHAT?!" Tanya's mind exploded into dozens of pieces. "ARVHAN'S DEAD?! DAD KILLED HIM?!" Boba smacked her upside the head. "OW!"_

_"TAUN! FOCUS!" Boba smashed their noses together. "Dad didn't kill Arvhan! The police THINK he did! Dad would never kill his best friend." He stressed, hoping Tanya would think before responding._

_"Oh...right...sorry..." She panted, steadily calming her racing heart. As her nerves rolled to a smooth halt, clarity grabbed hold oof the ten year old. She practically kicked herself. The outrageousness of this allegation was enough to make her head spin like a top. "Dad and Mr. Arvhan. They've been friends since before you or I were born, right?"_

_Boba folded his arms with a shrug. "That's the story. He met the Duke on a job, became close with him and Satine," He shrugged his hands, not really knowing the whole story, "And the rest is history."_

_Tanya scratched her head perplexedly. "And that history involves dad and Satine becoming close too." Veins in Tanya's head popped. She clawed rabidly at her head, prepared to rip patches of hair out. "GRR! NONE OF THAT MATTERS! WE HAVE TO PROVE DAD'S INNOCENT! But how?"_

_"I snuck into the Palace. News of Mr. Arvhan's death was the talk of the place." Boba couldn't resist rolling his eyes. A death subjected to common gossip was distasteful. "Mr. Arvhan was poisoned via one of his drinks. According to two of the servants, a bottle of Belladonna and Nightshade had dad's fingerprints all over it."_

_Tanya's eyes widened. "Didn't Dr. Carver say those two were deadly together?" Boba and Tanya made a point to pay close attention when Carver spoke with them about tonics, toxins, poisons, and other potentially dangerous concoctions. Saved their lives once or twice. "Wait..." Tanya paused. A thought just occurred to her. "Dad couldn't have touched that bottle. He's allergic to nightshade. Just looking at the leaves makes him break out in hives."_

_Boba wasn't following. "But his fingerprints-"_

_"Could have been taken off a milk jug he touched three months ago." Tanys spat, hoping Boba would catch on as to how easy framing someeonee is these days. "Remember that job you and I pulled in Haven City."_

_Boba threw his head back, howling with laughter. "I loved watching Baron Monroe try to explain himself."_

_"It was easy to get his prints from his wine. Dad's good but even he has to take his gloves off."_

_"Even so, sis, that doesn't explain why dad was out last night." Boba and Tanya were supposed to be asleep. But the excitement of moving to Kerwan sort of kept them up...until Jango came home just before midnight. "I heard him leave out through the attic. He went somewhere. Maybe to visit Arvhan." It was the only plausible explanation. At the moment._

_Tanya scratched her chin pensively. "He sneaks out a lot whenever we return home, doesn't he?"_

_"More than usual."_

_"The only difference is, this time, dad is being accused of sooemthi he didn't do. And we're going to prove it."_

_"How?"_

_"Step one - we tell Satine about Jamgo's allergy. It'll create reasonable doubt."_

_"And if step one fails?" Boba didn't man to sounds like a downer. He just wanted to be prepared for any and all contingencies._

_"If step one fails then we go to step two."_

_"Which is..."_

_Tanya draped her arm to Boba, drawing him in close. She sucked on her bottom lip. Guilt riddled her brow. "How do you feel about 'obstruction of justice,' and 'stealing evidence,' being added on to your already lengthy rap sheet."_

* * *

><p><em>Death follows this woman like a stink!<em>

A hand to her shoulder stirred Tanya. The tension made his shoulders tremble. Her fingers curled in and out, wanting to reach for the knives in her boots. Windu curled his fingers tightly. Tanya didn't wince, but she assauged the rage.

"And you." She barked at Windu. "You are the man who killed Jango Fett, are you not?"

"I am." Windu answered without delay. Satine focused intensely at him. Anger or adulation. It was difficult to discern.

"Duchess Satine." Mon Mothma spoke elatedly. "We are honored you could meet with us."

"Do not mistaken my appearance as a courtesy." Satine stated outright curtly, startling Mon Mothma. "It is merely an obligation my Prime Minister assures me would tarnish my reputation should I decline you an audience." Barriss was horrified by the response. Tanya rolled her eyes. Windu and Organa kept face. "Let us dispense with pleasantries! You are here for your Senator. One Senator Ariim. Well I cannot and will not return him to you."

"If I may, Duchess," Organa interjected, "If Senator Ariim is being charged with Conspiracy, then it should be decided by Republic Court."

"True! But your Senator and Senator Dale have been coming to my planet for many months now, meeting in numerous establishments, and consorting with one another." Months? And the Republic is just hearing about this now? "Unless peace talks sanctioned by my government are in effect, fraternization between Confederates and Republicans is illegal. As such, meeting in secret on neutral fronts is grounds for arrest and execution."

"Surely, Duchess, such drastic actions are not necessary!" Mon Mothma pleaded. "Whatever their reason, Senator Ariim and Senator Dale are not conspirators. Nor traitors. Both are loyal to their factions."

Almec sauntered forward with his hands behind his back, "Then explain why they held three rendezvous a month in the same public breweries for the last five months?"

Mon Mothma and Organa were aghast. They glanced back at the Jedi, praying for answers.

Windu and Barriss glanced ominously at one another while Tanya shrugged. They heard nothing of this. The only information they have is Ariim was arrested. The events which led to his arrest were shrouded in mystery. Until now.

The guillotine was dangling, ready to fall. "Prime Minister," Organa choked, "We cannot explain because this was not divulged to us. By your officers or our senate. The only information we possess is the arrest."

"Then it is clear your senator is a traitor." Per Viszla declared hastily.

"Senator Ariim is the most devout and loyal member of the republic." Mon Mothma proclaimed firmly. "He would never betray us!"

"Then explain why he is consorting with a known enemy!" Satine dared. "Explain why they both were luring the war to our doorstep!"

Tanya and Barriss glanced sternly and nodded to one another. "Pardon us, Duchess," Barris spoke with a bow, "If you will excuse Padawan Fett and I." Organa, Mon Mothma, and Windu watched as the two exited the throne room.

"And where, pray tell, are they going?" Almec demanded.

"To ascertain the answers we all seek." Windu answered simply.

"Then they will not mind if Captain Roland and Lieutenant Arnold accompany them." The two commanding officers stuck out their chests, ready to accept the task.

"Not at all, Prime Minister." Almec nodded. The two officers darted after the Padawans.

"I must warn you, Jedi," Satine snarled hatefully, "If you, your senators, or your Padawan deceive me-"

"We would never begin to contemplate such a thing, Duchess." Windu cut her off, offended by the baseless accusation. "Answers are a common goal. Barriss and Tanya will find them and report back. I promise."

Satine leaned forward, narrowing her sharp glare disdainfully, "I shall be holding you to that."

* * *

><p><em>"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Almec howled irately. "You're telling us we made a mistake."<em>

_"A greivous mistake, Prime Minister!" Tanya challenged defiantly, yet respectfully. "Our dad couldn't have poisoned Duke Arvhan."_

_"Look kids," Pre Viszla sniggered mockingly, "Its cute you're trying to defend daddy dearest, but-"_

_"Dad's allergic to nightshade!" Boba blurted. Pre Viszla was stunned to silence. Almec and Satine ogled the boy in awe. "It's true. Dad can touch, smell, or even look at nightshade without some story of reaction taking place."_

_"Regardless if it's in a bottle!" Tanya quickly added._

_"Then how do you explain his fingerprints?" Almec dared them to explain._

_"Planted!" Boba snapped. "It's not difficult to do."_

_"Never the less," Sarine dismissed, "Unless your print theory is proven, the bottle is still in Jango's hands."_

_"But we're telling you he couldn't have handled the bottle! We can prove it!" Tanya pleaded. "Dad forgot his gloves last night. If he did go anywhere near nightshade, he'll have a rash on his hands, or somewhere else. And a blood test will confirm our story."_

_"He could have put on a cream to disguise the rash!" Pre Viszla assumed brashly. "Throw us off."_

_"It takes he rash three days to begin flaking, and two weeks later to completely heal!" Boba elucidated, growing annoyed with the accusations._

_Almec, Pre Viszla, and Satine exchanged skeptical glances. The prints alone were enough to convict Jango. But...given this new evidence..._

_"Very well." Satine acquiesced. "We shall conduct an experiment. If your theory is proven, we shall reconsider executing your father." Boba and Tanya could noy begin to describe their joy. "But with his prints on the bottle, it'll be difficult to secure his release." Boba and Tanya understood. At least theory got this far. "However there is something we need confirmed. Did Jango Fett leave home last night?"_

_"Y-yeah. He did." Boba answered cautiously. What rhhey say could condemn or save Jango._

_"What time?"_

_"10..." Tanya juggled the times, "30? 45? Somewhere in there."_

_"What time did he return?"_

_"Midnight or close till." Boba answered confidently. He blushed with guilt, "Tanya and I woke up to get a snack and saw him walk in."_

_"Does he do this often?"_

_"No. Just on Mandalore." Tanya responded._

_Almec raised a brow. "Why is that?"_

_"Because dad's old friends work at night. So he likes to visit them."_

_"Do these old friends include late Duke Arvhan?" Pre Viszla quizzed skeptically._

_"Yeah." Tanya beamed. "Dad's always visiting Arvhan, running errands for him, and playing poker."_

_"Errands?" Satine blurted with intrigue. "What kind of errands?" Boba and Tanya shrugged. "Do these errands," Satine produced little baggie containing a small vile, "Include anything like this?"_

_Tanya and Boba studied the bottle. It wasn't familiar to them. The plaasric blurred the label, but Boba managed to transcribe a name. "No. Nothing like that." Boba replied. "The only errands we know of are trips to the store for a bottle of wine."_

_"So even your own father keeps secrets." Almec purred victoriously._

_"Does Satine know everything you do?" Tanya immediately countered. Almec's mouth dried when Satine shot him a glance. "Our dad is innocent. Whether you help us or not, we will prove our father's innocence." 'And I'll shoot anyone who gets in my way.'_

* * *

><p>Heavy industrial doors opened with a shrill grind. Barriss, Tanya, and the officers stepped off the elevator, entering onto the 3rd sublevel of the Sundari Prison facility. A straight, wide, dismal hallway. Buzzing hall lights flickered on and off. The hallway vanished in black for a second then would light up in a heartbeat.<p>

Captain Roland leading the party, Lieutenant Arnold trailing behind, Barriss and Tanya were led toward the end of the sublevel hallway. Led like prisoners being taken to Solitary Confinement. The cells were constructed of thick stone walls. Ray Shield bars capable of incinerating any flesh that touched them.

Resting in a meditative position against the farthest wall was a young woman. Heavenly pink skin. Head shaped like the head of a mushroom, with her face perfectly symmetrical. The under brim of the shroom a shade of lavender. A see through shall draping from the stool down her shoulders and back. Salmon colored lips silently uttering a prayer. A pendant rested in the center of a white and platinum chest plate blouse. A lavender scarf hugging her hips, dangling down a long white, flowing skirt parted in the middle. The thigh high ribbons of her lavender slippers tucked away by her folded legs. Her fingers, connected by a thin layer of skin, were held to her heart. Hearing footsteps, the woman's sure burgundy eyes opened. She watched silently as the guards and Jedi past, heading for the only other inmate besides herself.

"Cabduul..." She breathed fretfully.

An emaciated, turquoise skin man, by way of his race's heritage, paced from one side of the cell to the other. Hunched over, fiddling with his three, long, skinny fingered hands, he panicked under his breath. His hind like legs clopping uncontrollably, gathering the skirt of sapphire, floruescent robe. Little patches of hair hung over his long pointed ears. V shaped spines ran from his forehead to the back of his neck, flapping nervously. Sunken patches of black stained the skin beneath his fluorescent yellow eyes.

"Senator Ariim?"

"AAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tanya and Barriss clung to one another. The Senator panted hysterically. Roland and Arnold sniggered under their breath.

"Geese, mon!" Thee Senator screamed in his island accent. "What you Jedi be doin' scarin' a already petrified man?"

"We-we're sorry." Barriss stammered. "I am Barriss Offee. This is Tanya Fett. We're here about-"

Ariim shoved an indifferent hand, "I know why you all are here!" He hobbled to his pitiful bed. "You're here 'cuz I was in de wrong place at de wrong time!"

"I'd hardly call where you were and what you were doing incidental!" Arnold barked.

"Hey! Babysitters!" Tanya jerked her head, "Shove off somewhere!" Arnold gasped, insulted. Roland grabbed him by the shoulder and edged him along. Arnold shoved him off, composed himself, and marched several cells away. Roland rushed after him. "Hmm..." Tanya didn't noticed it before. Arnold walked awkwardly on his left foot. On the ball, twisting it slightly. Why is that so familiar?

"Senator, we do not believe the accusations pending against you." Barriss pleaded to him to understand. "We don't think you're a traitor."

"Den why am I not on de opposite side of de's bars?"

Tanya folded her arms, "Because you've been in the wrong place at the wrong time 15 times in the last five months." She rumbled crossly. Ariim shied to the wall shamefully. Barriss gave Tanya a cross look. Tanya shrugged. She wasn't going to sugarcoat the truth. The guy was in jail for a reason. Either he played ball with them or they can't help him.

"Please, Senator. Help us understand." Barriss pleaded again.

Ariim shook his head, "I...can't."

"Why not?" Tanya snapped.

"Because by Mandalore or Coruscant, my death is assured." Ariim dropped his head and turned his back. "At least I will die in peace." Senator Ariim was resigned to his fate. A squimish man with a dead set iron will. Something happened hit brought him here continuously. But for whatever reason - even at the threat of death - Senator Ariim would not divulge his reasons for coming to Mandalore.

**That's all for now. To be continued.**


	35. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Okay, moving on. **

* * *

><p><span><em>In order to see the truth, you most remove the lies.<em>

* * *

><p>Satine paced nervously from one end of her council chambers to the other, her teeth gnawing on her thumb and nail. Pre Viszla and Almec watched her fretfully. For the last hour she's done nothing but pace, chew her thumb, and mumble incoherently under her breath. Why was she so rankled? An excellent question, given Satine isn't easily disturbed.<p>

"My Lady," Pre Viszla approached her warily. Satine simply marched past him constantly, seeming to take no interest in him, "If you keep this up, you'll wear a hole into the floor and your head."

"It doesn't make sense! Its impossible! Yet I can't deny it!" Satine just kept contradicting herself, denying truths while forcing herself to make them lies. "There's no way it could be the same person."

Almec and Pre Viszla stiffened. They understood her trouble. "Are you speaking of the young Jedi?" Satine finally came to a halt. Her arms fell resignedly by here side. What was the point in denying what she knew to be true? "She plagues my mind as well. He name aside, a lot about this girl resembles Jango Fett's daughter. Her speech, her eyes, her overbearing and encouraging defiant behavior."

Pre Viszla shrugged and shook his head, "The girl is a mirror image of little Tanya. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her."

"But why now?" Satine's voice shook. "Why choose now to return? Present situation aside." Satine didn't want to admit it was Tanya. She couldn't. It...it hurt her too much.

"I don't think that's the question we should be asking ourselves." Almec declined. "What we should be asking is, why is she bidding her identity from us?"

Before Satine could answer, a guard burst into the chambers in a panic. "Pardon the intrusion!" He saluted. "The Count and Two Senators of the Confederacy have arrived."

Pre Viszla glowered heatedly, "So you burst in like a child needing the restroom?!"

"N-no! It-it-"

"SPIT IT OUT, MAN!"

"SENATOR ARIIM OF THE REPUBLIC AND SENATOR DALE OF THE CONFEDERACY HAVE BEEN ATTACKED WHILE EN ROUTE TO INTERROGATION!" The soldier spat out so quick he an out of breath.

Cracks shown in Satine's stoic expression. Almec and Pre Viszla froze.

* * *

><p><em>Rusty, metal shackles ground to the ankles of their captive, chaffing the golden brown skin. A searing red rash throbbed. A flimsy chair was shoved to the back of the knees of a worn down prisoner. Dusty flakes broke off from the tattered, stained white prison uniform. Guards slammed a door shut, locking the bruised prisoner in a tiny box. A metal screen door rose. Light peered past the rising door. A cat girl and young boy gasped in horror of the prisoner. A deep graze set in his cheek, and an eye swollen shut. <em>

_"Boba?...Tanya?..." He slurred through missing teeth and a swollen lip._

_"Dad!" Boba shrieked, throwing himself to the glass window._

_"Daddy!" Tears gathered in thee corners of Tanya's eyes._

_Jango looked horrible. Bruises scaling the neck down. Open wounds barely clotting. His face...someone turned him into their own personal punching bag. On Mandalore Jango was revered as a hero, despite being a bounty hunter. No. Regardless. Many inmates hate law enforcement. However a criminal loved by government strikes a nerve like salt on a wound_

_"It was foolish of you both to come here." _

_"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Tanya wheezed. _

_Jango smiled and touched both hands to the glass. Boba and Tanya matched their little hands to his. The cold glass heated by their love. "I've never been better." Clearly he was lying. Hard to tell with the uniform on. Who knows what other injuries he sustained. "The officers took an ounce of my blood." Boba and Tanya lit up like Christmas lights. Jango's smile widened with pride. "So you two WERE behind that. You told them of my allergy."_

_"It was the only way we could get them to even think of reconsidering the allegations." Boba explained apologetically. "Your allergies are the key to saving you, dad!"_

_"But if I can't explain by the coming dawn about the bottle-"_

_"We can." Boba jumped. Jango raised a brow. "Bartleman Hygns." Jango's eyes widened. Tanya tilted her head at his reaction. "It's the name on the bottle with your prints on it." _

_Jango shook his head, "Authorities most likely questioned him. Since I'm still in here, it must mean he's been cleared."_

_"Not by us." Boba pressed. "We could-"_

_"Boba, I do not want you both investigating this!" Boba jerked into Tanya. She clamped her hands o his shoulders. Jango was furious. Her was fuming, burying his glare so his children would heed his warning._

_"Dad..." Tanya's voice cracked, "Why are you so scared?" Boba ogled her confusedly. Jango swallowed nervously. He forgot about Tanya's little trick. "And why do you feel...guilty?"_

_"Tanya...please." Jango wept. "Leave it alone. My word is absolute." Boba and Tanya deadpanned. 'My word is absolute.' Jango is a man of his word._

* * *

><p>A hand gently perched to the head of a marble white headstone, caressing the smooth, manmade grave complementation. The drifted over the face, the fingers absorbing the artistry of the engraving decorated to honor the late soul beneath it. A eulogy of sorts was etched beautifully into the stone. The care the artist put toward it beamed. Leaflets on a vine waved beneath each verse of the commemoration. The stone read,<p>

_Jango Augustus Fett_

_Dedicated soldier,_

_Beloved father,_

_Mandalore's finest_

Beside Jango's stone was another decorated in the same manner, engraved with the same heart wrenching eulogy invoking a series of woeful memories.

_Arvhan Leroy Kryze_

_Duke of Mandalore,_

_Beloved father,_

_A dearest friend_

Breathing resignedly, Tanya rested against a slab of rock precariously protruding from the paved, white stone ground of the memorial site. The two headstones fit in her line of sight perfectly. Her focus lied solely upon those two stones. The spirits of the late souls they contained standing proudly, side by side, smiling peacefully. Brothers in arms, best friends, forever together in both life and the realm after.

A soothing breeze gradually picked up. The cooling wind gathered to Tanya's hair, whistling in her ears. Leaves of nearby trees rustled in the current. The lush green grass glistened beneath the same light of the midday sun, bobbing casually as the breeze washed over it. A pleasant, fresh aroma regressed Tanya to a simpler, happier time. The childhood stained with blood, but well coated by the love Jango gave her.

"Once again a misunderstanding has dragged me to Mandalore." Tanya uttered somberly. "The only difference is Boba isn't here to back me up." The pristine slabs didn't respond. An expected scenario. Regardless. Knowing the spirits of the two men were listening was enough closure to pacify her. Although...Tanya would be lying if she said she didn't wish one of them would reply. Just once. Just to hear their voices one more time. "Satine and her court are as closed minded as they were six years ago." She snickered to Arvhan's grave. "They take face value and keep the box closed. And, like you, dad," There was a sternness in her voice, as if she were disciplining her deceased father, "Ariim is concealing a secret. Riddled by guilt and fear. Of what?" She shook her head somberly, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Light footsteps came up behind her. A masculine shadow crept at an angle. Tanya was so engrossed in. Her thoughts she never noticed the figure behind her. A hand descended a cup of tea beside her head, tapping the cup to her cheek.

"Ugh!" Tanya flinched. The heat stunned her. A pale, wrinkled hand jiggled the cup. The tea lapped. Steam emanated past the rim. Tanya raised a brow and looked up. Her heart nearly burst from her chest. She pushed on the rock, involuntarily shuffling away from the visitor.

"There's no call for fear." A gravelly voice chortled. The cup of tea was brought to chest level with another cup of tea. The menacing smirk of Count Dooku stared right back at her. "I come in peace."

Tanya bared her teeth and jumped to her feet. Raw rage narrowed her amethyst pupils to knife sharp slits. Untamed lightning slithered her fingers. The Count noticed but did not remark. Her reaction was far more delicious. Fear evolving to rage was like nectar to him. Tanya's was by far the most tantalizing.

"You'll be leaving in pieces if you don't turn around walk the other way!" She placed a hand to her saber.

The Count set the cups down, folded his hands behind his back, and approached her casually. Tanya tensed, curling her fingers to the saber. "I sense your hatred. But not even you would dare battle in a sacred place." Dooku brazenly stopped a foot away. "Nor an unarmed man." Tanya instinctively glanced at his hip. His saber was missing.

Tanya swallowed nervously. The dead do not deserve more trauma. _Not here. Not in front of Arvhan and Jango._ "Grr..." She ripped the saber from her hip and tucked it beneath the back of the tunic. Dooku left his saber somewhere, but Tanya wasn't risking Dooku taking hers.

"Splendid."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Tanya continued to howl rabidly. "You didn't trust anyone else to retrieve Senator Dale?"

"On the contrary. This particular venture required a certain..._finesse_ I am well adept to." Tanya's tail swung listlessly._ Finesse? What's hoping to accomplish coming here himself._ "Now then," Dooku motioned a hand. The cups of tea floated to his hands and he handed one to Tanya, "Let us speak like civilized adults."

"We don't have anything to talk about, Count!"

"I respectfully disagree." He sipped the pleasant beverage, sighing exaggeratingly to tempt Tanya. "Jasmine with a dash of mint. Perfect for calming temperaments."

"I don't need temper calming tea!" Tanya took a quick whiff of the tea. The mint was strong. As was a second aroma. "That aside," She poured the contents on the grass, "I don't drink tea laced with a sedative." Dooku flashed a half grin. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Actually I anticipated it." Dooku set his cup down. "I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't notice."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Yes. Because my main concern is impressing you."

"Your cynicism is understandable but not necessary." Dooku walked before Duke Arvhan's headstone and knelt to one knee, bowing his head. Tanya was taken aback by the action. "I am only here to pay my respects."

"You know-_knew_ Duke Arvhan?"

"Of course. He and I were partners on a nasty smuggling matter some years ago." Dooku rose to his feet. "You and I have much in common, Tanya."

Tanya choked. "I am nothing-"

Dooku erected a finger in her face, silencing her. "We are born nobles. Our titles suppressed by our longing for a greater calling." Tanya wouldn't call bounty hunting or being a Jedi a greater calling. More like...obligations fate forced upon her. _Wait! How does he know I'm a noble?_ "And let us not forget," He curled his fingers like a bowl. Lightning crackled in his palm, mesmerizing Tanya, "We wield a power Jedi and Sith fear." Tanya curled her hand. That same power snaked between her fingers. "But the most common denominator is our acquaintances. Dr. Argias Carver, Jango Fett, and now Duke Arvhan."

"Jango and Carver are occupational acquaintances to you!" Her relationship with them is more than Dooku could ever wish for. "And Arvhan wasn't an acquaintance. I barely knew him."

"Clearly you now him well enough that you refer to him in the familiar?"

"He insisted on it! He considered us close so demanded we called him Arvhan."

"Yes." Dooku let a chortle slip. "I can imagine it was awkward for you and Boba." The Dooku said his name slyly. Tanya didn't react in the slightest. Dooku bobbed his head approvingly. "Impressive..." He purred. "You truley are Mace's Padawan."

"I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't know of Boba." She mimicked him. "Now if you'll excuse me," Tanya turned on her heels, "I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh, Tanya."

Tanya groaned irritably. "What-" Dooku's fingers curled, conducting flaring lightning. Tanya's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

_Tanya rolling dazedly through the mud. The mud caking to her back. Dooku stood over her. A daunting hand hovered over her. Unrelenting lightning blinded her._

**Flashback end**

Lightning streams hurled right at her. Tanya jumped to a hill of grass. The lightning dissolved on a headstone. She scrambled to her feet. Her mind screamed to run. Her heart would never give the Count the satisfaction. Tanya moved for her saber. Dooku hurled more lightning. Tanya back flipped, the grass was charred black. _Too close!_

"Running away, Tanya?" Dooku moseyed nonchalantly after her. He raised a hand, taunting her with the lightning. Tanya squared her stance defiantly. "I warned you to be prepared." He drew his hand back, "Fate tied us together!" He cast the hand out. Tanya threw her hands up. The lightning barreled into her palms. The gloves absorbed a great of damage briefly before wearing down. With a single hand extended Dooku walked towards her, the pressure of the lightning increasing. Tanya bit her lip. Searing pain burned her palms as she fought to repel the power. A numbness traveled her forearms, rising to the elbows, and going for the shoulders. Tanya dug her boots in. The grass flattened as the lightning forced her back. The heel of her boot touched a large rock.

_No_...She remembered Luminara...Aetha...Dooku tried to kill her...Tanya fought back. Again...she was going to lose. The purple orbs narrowed to grey slits. A smirk tugged half of Dooku's cheek. _NO!_ The eyes regressed to normal size purple. _NOT HERE! NOT IN FRONT OF JANGO!_ Tanya struggled and forced a step forward.

Dooku's smirk faded, replaced by a furrowed brow. He lowered the hand. The lightning reduced to little trickles and faded. The lightning died in Tanya's palms. Shaky breaths, panicked by the numbing vibrations throughout her torso, dulled the unbearable burning sensation in her shoulders. Smoke emanated off her stiffened arms like cooked meat. Tanya's knees caved right under her. The grass never felt so soft. Her arms dropped like bricks, but weighed like lead. She swallowed irregularly. Terror frozen to her cheeks and eyes. Mustering the courage she faced her palms up. Her fingers twitched, curling and uncurling as the residual lightning snaked up and down her arms. The gloves were unmarred. Her hands...they were their same blue...yet felt battered like meat. Tanya is exhausted after one shot. Dooku launched three. Each one more powerful than the last.

_This power..._Her thoughts quaked like her body, _HIS power. It's... unreal. Where does it come from?_ Dooku's fingers pinching her chin broke her from her trance. Tilting her head up their gazes met. Tanya's breathing quickened. She tired her hardest not to be, but Dooku scared Tanya stiff.

"There were once two monsters. Now there is one." He recited ominously. "You subdued your monster this time. But on Aetha she slithered out." Tanya gasped. _No...he doesn't know about it...he couldn't...could he?_ Dooku glided a hand to her cheek. His thumb caressed just under her eye, as if stroking the monster behind the purple. "What do I have to destroy in order to lure out the assassin?"

Tanya's hand latched viciously to Dooku's jugular, crushing his Adams Apple. The Count choked on his own saliva. He grabbed her wrist, prying at it. Tanya grabbed his other hand, keeping him from pulling her off. Her mouth was curled shut. Eyes wide and narrowed to slits. "Who told you?! TELL ME!" Her voice growled demonically. Dooku gasped for air. Tanya's grip tightened. The force started to pour into Dooku's throat, crushing the muscles and windpipe. "TALK OR YOU DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

A hand grabbed Tanya's and shoved Dooku out of her grasp. He rolled to the foot of the hill, coughing as air returned to his lungs Tanya tried to lunge after him. Arms trapped wrapped under Tanya's arms and behind her neck, yanking her back.

"TANYA! TANYA, STOP IT!" A small frame wrestled to keep Tanya away from the Count. Dooku, wobbling, got to his feet, fixing his uniform and dusting off the grass. Tanya struggled to break free of her captor. They wouldn't let go. "TANYA! PLEASE! IT'S BARRISS! STOP!"

Tanya froze at the name. "Barriss?" Her body relaxed. She turned. A flustered Barriss glared her down. "What...when..." She panted.

"Master Windu sent me to come get you! Senator Ariim and Senator Dale were attacked in their cells!"

"WHAT?" She glanced at Dooku. The Count stood with his hands behind his back. A small grin he tired to hide flashed. _He's not here to rescue Dale._ Tanya relaxed out of her hold, grabbed Barriss, and ran for the prison.

Dooku struggled up the hill, watching in outrage as Tanya and Barriss boarded a transport for the prison. "Most unwise...on my part." He stroked his neck. Red nail grooves throbbed at his touch. When he swallowed there was a sharp pain. He smiled hungrily. "Master, your Intel was flawless." He snickered.

* * *

><p><em>The bell over a shop door jingled. Tanya and Boba cautiously entered the small establishment. Five rows of prescribed medicines along with walls of over the counter medicines greeted the nervous pair. 'Crunch!' Peanut shells broke under Boba's feet. Scanning ahead - papers, peanut shells, spilled pills, suspicious liquids. And whatever that black substance was on the ceiling...it was moving. Tanya and Boba shuddered and ran further inside, only to be enveloped by a rancid stench.<em>

_"You mean to tell me people come to this guy to get better?" Boba choked back the lunch threatening to explode._

_"EEK!" Tanya practically rocketed to the ceiling. The was a dead cat by her foot. Her face turned a light shade of grey. She masked her mouth and nose, hoping to elude the nausea. "You sure this is the right address?" She slurred sickly._

_Boba checked his direction on his projector, "Bartleman Hygns. 440 West Sundari off Costa. This is it."_

_"You better believe it is!" Boba jumped into Tanya's arms. An emaciated man, bags on top of bags sagging beneath his eyes, popped out of a hatch. Fleas and moths fled from his shaggy brown hair. The last time he shaved was anyone's guess. Five o'clock shadow peaked under the full, unkempt beard. He tucked half his stained shirt into his soaked pants. It wasn't water on his pants. "So what do you brats want?"_

_"A-are you Bartleman Hygns?" Boba shook._

_"Who wants to know?"_

_Tanya furrowed his brow and walked right onto the man's toes, getting as close to his face as her height would allow. "Our dad was just accused for a crime you committed!" Hygns raised one brow. He ignored the balls of Tanya's feet crushing his toes. "You killed Duke Arvhan with a bottle of Belladonna laced with nightshade!"_

_"What?!" Hygns' voice broke. Boba whipped a hand forward. His thumb pulled the hammer of a pistol back. A high whir made the man panic. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! THE GUARDS CLEARED ME!"_

_"But we didn't!" Tanya curled her hand. Hygns choked on the air. A pressure built in his neck. Breathing was a chore but at least some air made it to his lungs. Tanya stepped off his toes. Hygns dropped to his knees, holding his neck._

_Boba pushed past her. The barrel of the gun touched Hygns' forehead. All emotion vacated his face. "Be warned! There are two ways to die, one way to live. Tanya can break your neck, or I can shoot you. You live by telling the truth!"_

_"O..Kay! OKAY!" He wheezed. The pressure in his head blurred his vision some. Tanya relaxed her hand. The pressure released Hygns' neck. He panted heavily with relief. Boba kept the gun trained. "Ugh...your dad...uh...you're Jango Fett's kids, right?" He massaged hid neck._

_"How do you know him?" Tanya demanded._

_"My uncle, Argias Carver, introduced us. Been best friends ever since. Jango told me what he needed and I gave it to him."_

_"Which was?" Boba stressed._

_"Now..." Hygns elevated his hands, climbing slowly to his feet so not to arouse a laser bolt to the head, "Jango never said who or what it was for - I put in a request to my uncle and received a shipment of Aliicsoprene."_

_Boba's faced spanned horrifically. Tanya noticed his reaction, glanced between him and Hygns, and asked, "What's...whatever he just said?"_

_"Mr. Carver said it's meant for treating failing hearts."_

_"But... Dad didn't have-" Tanya froze. The vial. "Arvhan's heart was failing?"_

_"Dad ran errands to get him this medicine." Boba concluded. "Are you sure Dad picked up the Aliicsoprene?"_

_Hygns dipped a hand toward the door, "Picked it up and bolted out the door before the clock struck 11."_

_"Then why were his prints on a bottle of Belladonna?" Tanya growled. If Hygns admitted he lied in order to save his own skin, the Mandalorian guard will have two murders to investigate._

_"Hell if I know! However I did tell the guard someone broke in a couple nights ago."_

_"What did he look like?!" Tanya asked excitedly._

_"He dressed in black. I never saw his face." He said regrettably. _Boba and Tanya should have figured. Oh well. With the blood test and lack of a rash, there will be reasonable doubt and lack of sufficient evidence to hold him._ "I didn't realize the Belladonna had gone missing until this morning."_

_Tanya raised a brow. "This morning?"_

_"Duke Arvhan was killed last night!" Boba shoved the gun into Hygns' knee. Secretly because it was all he could reach. But shooting someone in the kneecap can have dire consequences. "You mean to tell me you didn't notice it was gone - for two nights - until this morning!"_

_"I don't know if you've noticed, KID, but I don't have the best inventory records!"_

_"Or the best housekeeping!" Tanya spat. "Did you notice anything else? Birthmark? Odor? Twitches?"_

_"The limp..." Hygns' bobbed a finger, "The same person returned ealier this morning. Same getup, same thief. He-he had a-a limp. Right ankle. Tightly wrapped. Uh...um..." He snapped his finger. There was more. What was it? "BLOOD! He was bleeding! And..." He ran a hand along the shelf, recalling a specific vial, "He took a bottle of Ecklar. It's an ointment for animal bites. With the way he was bleeding...the infection must have been a Hellraiser."_

* * *

><p>A heart monitor beeped regularly. Ariim grimaced at the searing pain in his stitched up side. A fresh graze running from the ribs to the waste. On top of that his nose was broken. The medical droids constantly removed his hands from the wound. If the stitches broke the repercussions could be hazardous. Infection or something else more severe. Senator Dale lied unconscious beside him. Not a single abrasion tarnished her beautiful skin. Although, despite her peaceful slumber, the Senator was anxious. Her hands were stuck in fists. What happened to her?<p>

Senators Mina Bonteri and Voe Atell (_wookiepedia_) of the Confederacy watched fretfully through a crystal clear window as medical droids tended to the unconscious Senator Dale. Patches attached to her temples registered steady - slightly agitated - brain activity. Whatever did this to Senator Dale, it was clear it bothered her in her sleep.

Satine, Lieutenant Arnold, and Pre Viszla were present as well. Such lack. Of security and disarray will not be tolerated. Once the prisoners awaken, they I'll have questions to answer.

Windu safeguarded Mon Mothma and Organa as they mourned for Senator Ariim. The anesthetic pumping through his veins barely managed to nullify the pain he was feeling. Why was Ariim harmed but Dale was spared? Could the assailant have been interupted?

Barriss and Tanya came charging down the hallway. The two noticed the Separatist senators but paid them no mind. For now.

"Where were you?" Windu questioned Tanya sternly.

"Saying hi." Was all she needed to say. The injured senators captured her attention. "Huh?" Another bed over, bandages to his head, Captain Roland, too, lied unconscious.

"What happened?" Barriss panicked.

"An intruder broke into the prison as Ariim and Dale were being transferred for questioning." Arnold answered as if giving a field report. "I gave chase but the intruder got away." He dropped to a knee before Satine, "Duchess. Please forgive my incompetence." Tanya ogled the man curiously. Normally one kneels on the left with the right at the angle. Arnold kneels opposite. _Hmm..._

"Think nothing of it." Satine truly wasn't interested. All she cared about were answers. The number of questions escalated while answers became nonexistent. "Can you describe the assailant?"

"Nimble...young in stature...the face was obscured..."

Pre Viszla glared at Tanya and Barriss, "You both were the last to see the Senators! And Arnold and Roland were left alone with you!"

"PFFT!" Tanya tucked her hair back haughtily, "Don't flatter your guards or those two! They aren't worth the effort!"

Arnold gasped in audible offense. "Pardon me! Such insolence will not be tolerated!"

Tanya pointed to his ankle, "With that limp, I'm surprised The Duchess hasn't forced you into retirement!"

"No matter the injury, I shall always stand by the duchess!" He tapped his foot, scoffing with a brazen smirk, "A simple animal bite will not deter me!" _Animal bite?_

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Satine roared. All frightened gazes fell onto her. None dared speak after her roar. "This is a place of healing! Arguments will not be tolerated!" Tanya and Arnold sank shamefully into themselves. "Now, Captain Roland, Senator Ariim, and Senator Dale must rest. Any further discussions can take place in the briefing room in one hour!" Satine and Pre Viszla turned on their heels and marched down the hallway.

Organa and Mon Mothma shared nods with Bonteri and Atell, and the four casually walked off. Arnold sneered at Tanya. Barris pushed him along. Windu pat Tanya on the shoulder, edging her along. "Hmm..." Tanya hummed. "Ugh!"

"What is it?"

"He's not limping."

Windu instinctively glanced at Arnold perplexedly. "What does that mean to you?"

"He was limping earlier." Tanya glanced toward the injured Senators and Roland. A limp. A limp. A man with a limp killed Arvhan. But so many people have limps. Half due to animal bites. _'It has to be a coincidence. There's no way...' _Her thoughts trailed off as she meandered for the door.

"Tanya?" Windu followed her.

Tanya entered the infirmary and immediately walked over to Ariim. His wincing eyes opened. A pleased, weak smile graced his cheeks. "Forgive me, Senator. I know you're tired. But I need to ask," She licked her lips. Hope built overwhelmingly, "Do you recall anything special about Gor attacker? Anything at all? Odor? Birthmark? ...A limp?" Windu furrowed his brow._ 'A limp?'_ Ariim grunted dryly, to weak to speak. The assailant did more damage than what could be seen. Speaking must be difficult. Ariim twitched a skinny, long finger. He wriggled his right ankle. Tanya swallowed nervously. Ariim captured her attention. Silently he mouthed a word. Two...Three words. Tanya narrowed her eyes, trying to interpret. "Moon...scar...bites..." Tanya felt an explosion of horror sunder her heart. "Bites shaped like moons!" She knew that scar! BUT FROM WHERE?

"Tanya?" Windu reached for her shoulder.

"Excuse me!" Tanya darted out and down the hallway.

Windu jekred between Tanya and The Senator. He bowed and ran after her. "TANYA! WAIT!"

Not bothering with an elevator, Tanya dashed up ten flights of stairs, forcing jumping four more, all at a speed Windu found difficult to match. Tanya kicked a door open. A sudden burst of cold, fresh air blew her hair back. She ran out onto the hospital roof, gazing out to the bird's-eye view of the beautiful metropolis. She panted heavily. Her mind whirled erratically. "That limp! That stupid limp!" She clawed her head. "I know that limp! I know that scar! But where? WHERE?"

**...**

_Tanya wandered the hospital, skulking the premises for the blood lab. Jango's blood test had a rush put on it for the sake of his execution the next morning. The clock struck three in the afternoon. 15 hours remained before his sentence is put into action. Boba remained home in case word of Jango's release or execution was received._

_As Tanya sauntered cautiously through the hospital, she came across a room where a familiar face was having his foot tended to. "Hey!" Tanya stormed his room. "You're he moron who hurt my dad!"_

_"And you're the brat who bit me!" The black haired man grolwed at the brazen girl. Tanya noticed his ankle, the unique shaped scar her bite left on either side of the ankle. It made her smile. "I should arrest you for assaulting an officer of the guard."_

_"Pfft! Hell and its minions couldn't capture me!" Tanya boasted. A bold smirk infuriated the man, "Besides I doubt you'd arrest me and allow others to know a ten year old girl crippled you!"_

_"Ha! A 'girl' you call yourself! You are no girl!" The man rubbed some ointment on his ankle, the proceeded to bandage it up, "You are an infantile animal that should be put down." Tanya watched as the cream was placed on the table. The label was blurred by excess cream. E...lar... "Soon your father will be pit down like the dog that he is. And I will be Duchess Satine's true right hand."_

_"Who are you?" Tanya demanded._

_The man was caught off guard by the question. "Why does that matter?"_

_"So I know who to kill the next time I story by." Tanya bared her fangs._

_"And why would you do that?"_

_"Because you're the one killed Arvhan." The man bit his lip. "I may not be able to prove it, but I know for a fact you did this."_

_"You have no proof but your own notions."_

_"Maybe not." She touched a hand to her heart. "But so long as a sliver of truth remains, the lie quakes." She narrowed her amythest orbs, "The one who killed my parents is wetting himself at my survival." She pointed a finger at the man, "And so long as I know the truth, you will forever worry it will be proven."_

_The man swallowed nervously, then maaskked his apprehension with a smile. "My name is Armond. Armond Illahnt." Armond rose and sauntered out of the wing. He limped on is wounded ankle. Stepping to the ball and twisting it._

_"Armond Illahnt. I WILL kill you."_

**...**

Tanya's eyes flared open. "Armond Illahnt." The name rollers off her tongue like a disgusing taste.

"Who?" Tanya turned around. Windu was standing idly behind her. Remnants of sweat were cooled by the heavy wind.

"Six years ago I bit a main in the ankle named Armond Illahnt." She touched a hand over half her face, "And his face...it looked exactly like Arnold's."

"You mentioned a limp earlier. Is that due to your bite?"

"Most likely." She bared her fangs in a grin, "Don't sell my bite short. I could rip a wrist off if I wanted to."

Windu chuckled, "I don't. You seem to have a history of biting."

Tanya giggled. "I guess so." Her smile faded to melancholy. Windu found himself growing worried. Tanya's never been so laid back, so...defeated. _This planet holds dreadful memories._ "That bite was the only closure I had. I knew Armond killed the Duke. The timing of his bite, the missing belladonna, and Arvhan's death were all too uniform in timing. But we were never able to prove it."

"And you think this Armond is responsible for what is happening now?" Tanya lowered her head. The odds were astronomical at best. But what other explanation was there? "Tanya..." Windu held her by the shoulders, "Logically I would require proof of these allegations. But I know better than to doubt you when you're listening to your heart." Tanya marveled at her master. Was he allowing her to take the lead? "Shall we inform, Satine?"

" N-no. If Satine learns anything then those around her, including Armond, will know." Tanya can't even be sure it is Armond. "Captain Roland. He must know something."

"Then shall we ask him?"

"Yeah. At the very least I can sooth this pounding headache." Windu guided her back inside, heading for Captain Roland's room. Hopefully he and the senators were awake.

**...**

_Night fell upon Sundari. Street lights basked the empty streets in a warm glow. The glowing moon cast its splendor down upon the slumbering planet. The life, white glow shone down through tiny window, casting its light unto a dank, dismal room._

_Jango lied on the uncomfortable bed with his hands folded behind his head. The ceiling of his prison cell was remarkably fascinating._

_"Huuuh..." Jango sighed hopelessly. Prison was much more bleak than he remembered. The rooms are smaller too. At least it smelt of roses. And the toilets were in immaculate condition. Maybe if he focused hard enough he could delude himself into believing he was in a hotel. Ugly room service, crass maids, and...his kids...who had until the next morning to visit. "I wonder how the kids are doing."_

_The blood test cleared him. It was determined his allergy was a severe case. The slightest contact - breath, topically, or taste - Jango could go into shock and die. Unfortunately the fingerprints was damning evidence. Jango was to be executed the coming morning. To see his children one last time...no. It would only weaken his resolve toward his fate._

_"We're doing fine." Jango flew forward. He twisted around frantically. 'Where?' Was he losing his mind? He didn't hear Boba just now. Did he? "Up here, dad." Jango turned to the window. Boba and Tana waved happily to him. "Hey dad! Miss us!"_

_Jango gasped in absolute awe. He prayed that he was dreaming, while at the same time he was releiived."When did you two-" He must have been on the fifth story of the prison. The whirring of an engine vibrated the walls. 'They must be crazy!' The guards would see them! Hear them, even! Jango knit his brow. The outrage and joy tempted tears to fall. "I don't believe you both suffer from hearing afflictions! Why are you here?"_

_"Because an execution can't take place if the doomed is gone." Tanya hinted. Jango was going to ask what she meant by that. Before he could ask, a red beam of focused heat and light pierced the wall, startling Jango back. The beam rocked up and down, sawing the wall clumsily. Boba and Tanya were heard grunting and groaning, forcing the beam adjacent to the previous sloppy line._

_"Where did these two get a light saber?" Jango whispered in awe._

_Finally, after five minutes of hacking and sawing, a huge slab of rock jiggled out of place. Jango stood off to the side, watching amazement as the rock floated from place. Tanya, hands outstretched, groaned and whimpered, struggling to not let the rock slam. No such luck._

_Tanya couldn't hold the rock anymore. Her force hold broke. The rock dropped and slammed full force into the ground. The reverberating boom must have shaken the whole prison. Tanya, Boba, and Jango froze, their spines coating in ice._

_"Did you hear that?!"_

_"It's came from this way!" Hurried footsteps rushed for his cell._

_"DAD! PLEASE! HURRY!" Boba begged. Jango wished there was another way, but dying for a crime he did not commit - on top of abandoning his children to a harsh world - would torment him in the afterlife for eternity. Gathering his courage he leapt into the hover car, buckled himself in the back seat, and say back as Tanya drove them into the city._

_Alarms started to blare and howls of orders roared. But it was too late. Jango, Boba, and Tanya vanished into the night. Where they ended up...was anyone's guess for six years._

_Mandalore...Satine...everyone...the whole world was behind them._

* * *

><p>"I avoided this planet like the plague." Tanya admitted solemnly. "For four years we avoided this planet. Jango's heart shattered whenever this world came into view." She clenched her chest, gripping her pain filled heart. "Mine broke in turn. Which only fueled my desire for vengeance."<p>

"Don't you mean revenge?" Windu corrected, walking alongside her in the hospital's hall.

"Revenge is for yourself! Vengeance is for another!" She shaped, offended by the mixup. Tears welled in her eyes. "I had never seen Jango so heartbroken. Even in death, he regretted not fixing things. Even while I was in prison, I wondered of the truth was ever discovered."

"So you've despaired over this for six years." Windu felt the weight of the burden she carried. Much has happened to his Padawan before they crossed paths. No wonder her mind is split into numerous personalities. "When you discover the real murderer, will you take your vengeance?"

"Depends. Will you stop me?" Thus far, Windu has denied Tanya three chances at revenge. Kashjeen on two occasions, and of course Windu.

"I will not intervene." Windu swore. "I trust you to do what your hearts tells you." Tanya stared gratefully into her master's eyes. If the assailant turns out to be Armond, Tanya wishes to see this out. She must make amends where Satine and Jango broke them.

As Tanya rounded a corner, Tanya's boot hooked something. Her feet left beneath her and her face connected hard with the metal floor.

"OW! THE HELL!" She wailed.

Windu sighed disappointed, "The Great Number VIII felled by a flat surface."

Tanya glared past her throbbing face, "Flat surface my ass! I tripped on...something..." Windu peered round the corner. He sank in fright. Tanya scrambled to stand. A dead nurse was under her foot. Following the hallway, numerous staff and medical droids littered the corridor. Bloodied, flesh rugs painting the floor. "Master..." Tanya trembled, "Ahead!"

The bodies trailed to the D-Wing direction. "ROLAND AND THE SENATORS!" Windu rocketed on ahead.

Tanya ran after him while getting on her comlink. "BARRISS! THE ATTACKER IS BACK! HAVE SATINE SEND BACK UP! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Barriss awaited at the transport platform impatiently with the other Senators, Arnold, Satine, and Pre Viszla. The transport was due to arrive any second and there was no sign of Windu or Tanya.<p>

Out of the blue, Count Dooku wandered on scene, startling Mon Mothma and Organa.

"Pardon my tardiness, Duchess." Dooku said with a bow. "I was paying my respects to your late father."

"No need to apologize. My father was lucky to have friends like you...and another." She added softly.

Barriss knit her brow resentfully. "That man attacked Tanya while she was visiting a cemetery!" She whispered venomously, praying Dooku wouldn't overhear.

"That _man _is Count Dooku!" Mon Mothma hissed.

Barriss's jaw fell open. _That man was Master Yoda's Padawan...and the master to Qui-Gon Gin? _She head of Dooku only in tale. Never has she seen him in portraits or person. She was disappointed, while at thee same time entranced. _A Sith Lord and Confederate Leader. What is his relationship with Tanya?_

"What are those two doing?" Atell snapped. Her foot stamped angrily. "Are all Jedi this slow or are they a special case?"

"The transport has yet to arrive," Organa retorted calmly but with a notable hint of sarcasm, "We can wait for them just as we wait for it."

"They could stand to hurry up!" Bonteri put a hand to Atell's shoulder, urging her colleague to calm down.

"Now, Senator Atell," Dooku politely scolded, "We are in no rush." He guided her attention to the beautiful city before them. "Let us enjoy the pleasures of Mandalore. Our current predicament does not allow many leisures to visit." Barriss was taken aback. The man certainly was charismatic.

Satine ignored the prattlings of the senators. He mind was constantly drifting off in all directions, inevitably falling onto the girl named Tanya. Satine's attention fell on Barriss, Organa, and Mon Mothma, curious as to the information they might hold.

"Excuse me." The trio of Republicans turned to her. "May I ask you all something?"

"Of course, Duchess." Mon Mothma answered happily.

"That Tanya Fett girl. What was her father's name?"

Organa halted Mon Mothma's answer with a hand to her shoulder. "May I inquire as to your interest?" Dooku stretched an ear. Pre Viszla turned his back, but...

Satine clenched her jaw, wanting to protest, but sensed it would be for naught. "She reminds me of young girl whose father was wronged many years ago. I wish to know if she is the same girl...or if I am thinking wishfully."

Organa shared dubious glances with Mon Mothma and Barriss. The moment they were introduced, Barriss and the senators thought the atmosphere was a little tense.

"Her birth parents are...a mystery to us..." Organa trailed off. Tanya's birth parents were not their business nor their place to speak of. "But the man who took her in, raised her as her daughter, was Jango Fett."

Pre Viszla choked on the air, inadvertently eavesdropping. Satine's face petrified to stone shock. Her eyes glossed with sorrow. Her whole body began to shake. Organa, Mon Mothma, and Barriss worried something ill had been said. "It really is her..." Here voice trembled on the verge of sobbing. "It can't be. But it is..." She held her heart.

"Duchess..." Barriss treaded carefully, "Do you know-" Barriss comlink began beeping hysterically. She quickly answered it, startled by Tanya's voice.

_"BARRISS! THE ATTACKER IS BACK! HAVE SATINE SEND BACK UP! NOW!"_

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Arnold snarled. "The attacker fled! I saw-" His protest was dulled by the blaring hospital alarm.

"It would appear he returned!" Satine turned to Pre Visla. "Rally the guard and intercept at all exits! He assailant will not elude us twice!"

"Yes, Duchess!"

"Lieutenant, remain here. Padawan Offee, Count, may I rely upon you to safe guard us?"

"Of course!" Dooku bowed.

"Without fail!" Barriss swore. She looked to the hospital. "Please hurry."

* * *

><p>Windu and Tanya jumped and dodged all the bodies scattered about the wing. A few were conscious others bordered on death. Hey were only on the sixth floor. Waiting for the guards could take too long. Tanya broke away from her master's trail and wrenched an alarm down. It blared so loud Tanya thought she'd go deaf.<p>

"HA!" Tanya heard what sounded like sharp metal grind.

"RAH!" That was Windu. What-

"AAAUUGGH!"

"MACE!" Tanya pushed off, sprinting at break neck speeds to her master. Tanya rounded a corner. She ripped her saber out and slashed. A flying knife was scorched in half. One half flew over Tanya, the other half spiked between her feet. CAPTAIN ROLAND!" She shrieked, running to him. Roland was staked to the wall by a very blunt but very sharp sword. Blood leaked slowly from his stomach, pooling at his feet. The liquid traveled the length of the sword. The color paled in Roland's cheeks. Exhausted runs shaded under his eyes. "Captain Roland! Please! Hold on!" Immediately she peered into the room. Senator Dale and Ariim were unconscious, but not hurt. Tanya sighed with relief. Just in front of her and Roland, Windu's saber was deadlocked with a staff wielded dressed in all black. Tanya noted the right ankle as the man kept it flat an at an angle. An uncomfortable and unwise stance. Regardless it seemed to work for him. "Huh! That scar!" The man's ankle was exposed. The scar traveled both ankles. Shaped like...MOONS! "ARMOND!" Tanya roared. The attacker shifted attention to her. Windu took advantage and shoved him into the wall. The man cried out, sliding to the ground.

"Tanya! How is the captain?"

"He'll die if he doesn't get help soon!" She can't remove the sword either. It was literally serving as a cork for the blood. "Bad time for Barriss to be outside!"

The intruder reached behind his back, grabbed a pellet, "WAIT!" Windu shouted to late. The pellet exploded into smoke striking the ground. Windu and Tanya easily guided the suffocating cloud the opposite way. The attacker bolted do own the hallway, heading for what should be a dead end.

"ARMOND!" Tanya darted after him.

"Tanya! Wait!" Windu was stopped by Roland grabbing his hand. "Captain?"

"Please...wait..." Blood spilled down his jaw.

"Don't speak!"

"Not speaking...is what...robbed Jango...of justice." Windu gasped. He really shouldn't have been surprised Roland knew of Jango. "Take...this..." Roland dug a little bag from his pocket. Tiny patches of latex were sealed inside.

"What are these?" Windu asked.

"Proof...Jango needed...six years ago." Roland choked on saliva and blood, his wound in hiss stomach widened. "Armond...Arnold...Satine. Forgive...me. Please...give him...jus...tice..." Roland's body went limp. His last breath exhaled. Captain Roland was no longer part of the material world.

Windu lowered his head. He moved a hand down Roland's face, closing his eyes. "Rest in peace." Windu composed himself and took off after Tanya. "I have to hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Reinforcements are en route!" Pre Viszla reported. "They are five minutes out!"<p>

"Five minutes is too long!" Satine roared. "The intruder could be escaping as we speak!"

A crash of glass frightened the small crowd. Huge shards sprinkled to the ground. An all in black figure dove from the sixth story window. He wrenched himself around, back mere feet from connecting to the ground. A button on his vest was pressed. Two grapple lines fired from his utility belt, hooking to spires on a balcony above. He flipped his body, landing neatly - if not, a little rough - to the ground. The lines retreated to their cartridge to be used another time.

"HALT!" The figure whirled to the voice. Barriss, Dooku, Arnold, and Pre Viszla surrounded the, obviously, shady character. "On the ground! Hands behind your head!" The figure spread his feet, prepared to attack. Pre Viszla and Arnold aimed their blasters. Dooku and Barriss prepared o give chase. As the figure ground his boots to move, a shadow loomed overhead. Glass shards pelted his head. Razor purple eyes dove for him.

"ARRRMOND!" Tanya swatted her saber. The assailant whirled his staff over his head, catching the saber. Tanya touched the staff with one foot, hooked the other beneath it, flipped back, and kicked the staff into a nearby bush."RRAAH!" Tanya swiped the saber clean upward. The torso of the suit and the mask burned open right in the middle. The figure howled in pain. A searing saber burn blistered the pale skin beneath. Dooku, Barriss, Pre Viszla, and Arnold parted, allowing the man to stagger. Rabid hisses of pain were muffled by the mask. The man glared back at Tanya. The enraged Jedi marched toward him. Her light saber hungered to burn his flesh from his body. Then she dropped it.

"Huh?" The man moaned. Tanya curled her fingers and twisted her hand to the side. "UGH!" The man rasped, clenching his heart. A sharp pain gripped his chest. The bone and muscle surrounding his heart slowly caved in, crushing the heart. Splinters of pain fractured the sturdy bone. "G-AAAAHHHH!" He howled in agony, dropping to his knees. Spikes pierced his heart. Blood coughed from his throat.

Pre Viszla and Arnold winced, holding their chests. Barriss and Mon Mothma took involuntary steps back. Organa, Bonteri, and Atell gazed, mouths gaped, jaws trembling. Dooku focused intensely. His throat tensed as more blood spilled from the man's mouth.

"In prison 11 months ago," Tanya began, droning with the same nonexistent emotion that was in her narrowed eyes, "There was this guard who took pleasure in abusing inmates. He made the mistake of trying to subdue me. Mocked me by saying '_its breaks my heart, little girl._'" Tanya smiled, licking her lips, "I made that figurative phrase _very _literal." She tightened her grip.

"GYYYAAAHHHH!" Armond threw his head back, collapsing and writhing on the ground. Tears rolled down his eyes. "PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Funny. That's what I said." Tanya spread her fingers wide, then curled them one at a time. "Every," Pinkie, "Single," Ring, "Day!" Middle.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Veins in the small portion of exposed skin shown through the pale flesh, turning purple. The pain was unbearable. His chest felt ready to give.

Tanya widened her eyes. The purple finally shaded to grey, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT A BROKEN HEART FEELS LIKE? WHAT ITS LIKE TO SENSE IT NON STOP FOR MONTHS? DOO YOU?" Her fangs bared. Dooku smirked. _There it is._

Arms constrcited Tanya's, driving her back. Her grip slipped from the attackers heart. He turned over to his stomach, wheezing globs of blood onto the concrete. Bonteri and Mon Mothma wrestled Tanya back. She stamped her feet, nearly wriggling free. Barriss jumped in, pushing Tanya back by the shoulders.

"TANYA! PLEASE STOP!" Barriss begged.

"IT'S OVER, YOUNG ONE!" Bonteri shouted in a soothing, firm, tone. "Please! Compose yourself!"

Tanya sharply took in a breath. Her eyes returned to normal. Her muscles relaxed in her retainer's grips. Her entire body went limp. She slowed her breathing. Her mind regressed to a steady pace. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Barriss, Bonteri, and Mon Mothma slowly let go. Tanya lowered to a meditative position, planting her hands to her knees. She shivered from the shoulders down. "Ugh...I hate today."

"And today hates you." Barriss joked. Tanya sniggered. Barriss never was one for consoling.

"Grr..." The groaning attacker pushed up on an elbow. Flakes of his singed mask stand his eyes. Unable to stand the burning cloth he ripped it off. Long black hair fell askew. Audible shocked gasped erupted.

Satine and Pre Viszla thought they were hallucinating. The senators, Barriss, and Dooku were equally surprised. Arnold, however, appeared ready to puke. Tanya wanted him to turn around. She wanted him to look her in the eye. Her wish was granted. The main slowly turned, glaring violet daggers past the burning wound, and growled at Tanya with Arnold's face.

"Armond Illahnt!" Tanya hissed.

"Tanya Fett!"

"Twins?" Bonteri touched her chin pensively. "One a criminal and the other a soldier."

"Or could it be the other way around?" Mon Mothma added grimly.

"I'm impressed you can still fight." Tanya bared her teeth in a menacing grin, "That bite I left you must sting once in a while."

"Bite?" Barriss raised a brow. _Does Tanya know..._She ailed oof on her question.

"More than you know, you pathetic wretch!" Armond firmed his stance, ignoring the pain poking his ankle. "I hope you enjoyed these last six years," Armond drew pistols from his holster, aiming them for Tanya, "Because you'll soon be joining that pathetic father of yours right beside the former Duke

"What trickery is this?" Satine stepped forward. "Armond!"Armond fell into dismay at the hurt in her voice. "Why are you dressed liked that? Please! Explain!"

"Yeah, Arnold!" Tanya stomped for the guard. "Why don't you explain? You and Armond have only been swapping places all day!" Arnold growled. His finger wrapped to the trigger.

"What does she mean?" Pre Viszla demanded. "Switching places?"

"They probably made up some lame ass excuse to explain the limp," Tanya started, not in the mood to wait for Arnold or Armond to exalin, "But these two have been switching places."

"Seems to be a plausible conclusion." Dooku agreed. "One attacks while the other remains by the Duchess. The perfect alibi. The perfect crime."

"You can't prove that!" Arnold snarled.

"Maybe not! But I can prove this," Tanya glared at Armond, "YOU MURDERED ARVHAN KRYZE!" Satine felt her heart break. Armond squared himself to Tanya. "And just now, you tried to kill Senator Ariim and Senator Dale!"

"Attempted murder is the least of his worries." Windu jumped down from the sixth floor. He and Dooku exchanged quick glances, acknowledging the other was present, then Windu returned his attention to the matter at hand. "Captain Roland perished moments ago."

"Roland?" Arnold's voice shook. "Roland is dead." He glanced to his twin, begging for answers. Armond would not look at him. He would not allow him to see the shame. "Why? Why Roland?" Arnold grabbed Armond's shoulders, forcing him to face him, "You said you just wanted to be close to Satine! That's. The whole reason I allowed-"

"SHUT UP YOU WEAK FOOL!" Armond knocked the back of his fist into Arnold's jaw, throwing him to the ground. "You think I care in the least what became of that fat fool? I've waited years to silence him!"

"But why?" Pre Viszla demanded to know. "Why would Roland's death benefit you?"

"Because he knew the truth." Windu presented the baggy of latex slips. Armond's stomach sank. "These are latex fingerprints shaped to match Jango's. I am willing to wager, on the other side, they match to you." Armond scoffed. A bold smirk crept to his cheeks.

"No..." Armond Arnold cleaned himself up, climbing to his feet. "They don't belong to Armond." Everyone held their breath. Armond bit his lip, shaking his head, warning his brother not to speak a word. "They're mine." Tanya's own heart suddenly tore. Satine and Pre Viszla didn't dared breath or speak. Dooku, Windu, Barriss, and the other Senators continued to watch idly, knowing this predicament did not include them. "Am I correct in assuming...you _are_ the little girl from six years ago?" Satine held her hands to her heart.

"You're damn right I am!" Satine silenced a gasp with a hand. "I vowed I wouldn't rest until my father's name was cleared! And now, after six years, one of you has picked up the trade and tried killing off Senators!" Barriss tapped her chin, then tapped her comlink.

"Well you may rest now child."

"Shut up, Arnold!" Armond roared.

"No, brother! I will not lie to the Duchess any longer!" Armond bit his lip. "This must be rectified! What other choice is there, now?"

"You pathetic-" Armond aimed his pistol. "AGH!" Lightning tethered to him like a rod. His body spasmed uncontrollably.

Tanya stared emotionlessly as lightning roared from here fingertips. Her eyes never changed. "The man is speaking." Tanya lowered her hand. Armond collapsed to the ground. "Keep quiet."

Dooku folded his hands behind his back. "Most impressive. I approve."

"Fess up, Illahnt!" Tanys barked at Arnold, ignoring Dooku's goading compliment. "Why did you kill Arvhan?"

"I didn't! Armond did! I just..." He glanced shamefully to Satine, "Planted the fingerprints."

"But why?" Satine begged for a clear, straight answer. Meanwhile, Pre Visla strapped Arnold's hands behind his back. "Why did you kill him?"

"It was a request." Armond answered. Arnold froze. Pre Viszla knit his brow crossly. Arnold felt his heart beat at 20 miles per hour. "From Arvhan."

"What?!" Satine gasped. Tanya blinked, utterly confused. But when she though about it...it wasn't so outlandish. Pre Viszla picked him up and cuffed him as well. "Why...Why would he ask you to do such a thing?"

"Because..." Arnold nibbled on his tongue, "The Duke's heart was failing." Tanya guessed correctly. Judging by Dooku's expression, he knew of Arvhan's condition as well.

"YOURE LYING!" Satine gabbed Armond by the collar, shaking him violently. "My father was as healthy as a horse! He wasn't-"

"He was." Dooku corrected sternly. Attention fell to him. "Your father was terminally ill. An incurable condition. Medical droids estimated, even with treatment, his life would cease in nine months. The maximum."

"But I...he...no one ever-"

"He kept it quiet." Tanya jumped in. She scratched behind her ear, groaning under her breath. The truth of her relaxation to Mandalore would have risen eventually. "Arvhan was a personal man, as well as a proud one. He'd never tell anyone about his illness. Then he forced Jango to secrecy. From you and everyone else." Tanya hugged her elbows, sinking into herself. "The errand he ran that night was for the medicine that treats a failing heart. If it meant keeping his word, Jango would have died in prison."

Barriss and the Senators gradually put two and two together. Tanya, Dooku, Satine - All have a history linked by both Jango and the late Duke. Arvhan's death was news cast across 20 planets. Information was vague. Just from the last five minutes, it's as if they were part of the event.

"How does that crime connect to this one?" Atell asked out of the blue, growing impatient with the his story lesson. "Why did these two plot to kill our senators?"

"I am curious about that, myself." Organa stroked his beard. "What did either Ariim or Dale do to deserve your wrath?"

"Every time your Republicans or Confederates come to our planet, in one way or the other we suffer!" Arnold spat. "If they die, you all go home sooner!"

"Now I see why you hate these missions." Barriss whispered to Tanya. "They are ridiculous!"

"Please don't maintain that attitude. Master Unduli will kill me." Barriss laughed at her dismay. Big bad bounty hunter scared of a Jedi. "And I promise to give you a history lesson later."

"I look forward to it."

"Pre Viszla!" Satine barked. She swept a hand, "Get these monsters out of my sight! They will be sentenced and tired immediately!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Pre Viszla dragged both men by the arm, dragging them off to a transport which just arrived.

Satine gnawed on the inside of her cheek so hard she broke the skin. Six years, full of lies, finally brought to the light. But at what price? Two men she relied upon betrayed her, the third one is dead...and Jango. Jango died...bearing a broken heart. All because of a secret and a vow.

"You shouldn't dwell too much on the past." Satine flinched. Tanya appeared behind her, smiling with her hands folded behind her back. "What I said was half true. Jango's heart broke because he knew he couldn't see you." Satine blushed, understanding what she meant. "But it made hiding Arvhan's secret that much easier. What with you being groomed to reign supreme, he didn't want to add worry on top of stress." She winked, "Boba and I knew you two loved each other."

Satine studied the girl thoroughly. It was still hard to process. Her build was significantly different. Hair longer. Demeanor entirely something new. "You really are that little girl, aren't you?" She needed to hear it directly from Tanya. Only then will she believe it.

Tanya tilted her head, smiling, "It's been quite a while, Satine." How sweetly she said it, Satine choked up. Held back tears flowed down her cheek. "I've missed you."

Satine cupped a hand to her cheek, caressing the smooth blue with her thumb. It's her. It really was her. "Tanya...I'm so sorry." Tanya moved in and hugged her tight. Satine constricted the girl, never letting go. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed over and over again.

"Don't worry." Tanya massaged her back. "It's over. It's all over."

**...**

As the drama quieted down, Satine summoned the Confederate and Republic Senators to the briefing room, hoping they could continue on discussing what to do with Ariim and Dale. The nature of their visit was still shrouded in mystery. Until Barriss came back with intriguing news.

"SIBLINGS?!" Organa and Bonteri howled.

"Yes." Barriss handed them a small projector. An image of Dale and Ariim appeared. Between them was an elder man the same species as Ariim. "Senator Dale and Senator Ariim both have the same father, but their mothers are different. Like their mothers, Ariim was Republic, Dale was a Confederate."

Tanya drummed her forehead. "That has to be the only thing that makes perfect sense." She groaned. "Sepies and Republicans used to be one big happy family. A lot of the delegates remained in contact DESPITE the law."

"Dale and Ariim included." Atell shook her head regretfully. "This war strained and strains many a relationship. Friends, family, and lovers. Meeting on neutral planets..."

"Allows for rekindling old bonds." Organa bobbed his head. He glanced toward Count Dooku, "Are we really going to punish a brother and sister for wanting to see one another?" He growled. Tanya glared heatedly at Dooku. Palatine didn't attend due to a rising work load. Dooku is of equal standing, has equal work, yet found time to visit Mandalore. If there were a red flag, this one would be beaming.

"No." Tanya and Windu were astounded beyond words. Mon Mothma and Organa gaped at one another. "Senator Dale has done what any sentimental family member would have done. She will not be punished." He snuck a grin at Tanya, "There are some who have done far worse who were rewarded with second chances." Tanya grunted. "Senator Dale shall receive the same courtesy." Barriss, Tanya, and Windu exchanged concerned stares. It was by doubt in others Barriss refused to believe him. Tanya and Windu went of previous experiences. Senator Dale wasn't getting off scott free. Unfortunately, politics prevented them from intervening.

"Ugh!" Tanya folded her hands behind her head, leaning against the wall. "I was woken up at three in the morning for a brother and sister? Man, I better be getting paid overtime."

"No such luck." Windu chuckled. "You can sleep on the way home."

"She slept on the way here." Barriss recollected.

"I'm a cat. I could sleep through Armageddon."

"Nothing really does change." Satine laughed. She flashed a grin. Tanya blushed and shied away. Windu was certainly thrown for a loop.

**...**

Later, Ariim and Dale were released with the Mandalorian governments apologies. The amount of explaining these two were in for...good thing both were only in their 30's. Mon Mothma and Organa exchanged pleasantries with Bonteri and Atell, wishing them both well in the future. Barriss and Windu oversaw the senators boarding the ship back to Coruscant. Tanya was off to the side with Dooku. The pair clearly engrossed in an important conversation.

"Aside for nostalgia, this was an uneventful trip." She sneered at the Count, pressing her lower back to a railing. "With an unexpected and unwanted twist." She folded her arms defensively.

"Must you be so cynical?" Dooku feigned hurt.

"Give me a reason not to be, or simply go away, and I won't!" There was a strong hint.

Dooku, purely to accentuate the advantage he held, stepped closer. Tanya didn't flinch. She wasn't in to giving the enemy satisfaction. "I saw her. Briefly." Tanya clawed her bicep. "Twice I have witnessed those lovely orbs shift. But I am willing to wager they have changed more times than that."

"I'm warning you, Count. Leave it alone."

"Why?"

"Because should you be in range, and the assassin takes hold," She approached him defiantly, a dark hue lighting the hatred in her glare, "You won't be as lucky as Mace to escape with your head." Dooku cleared his throat shuffling his shoulders. "I keep my word. Plus death holds no terror for me." Tanya marched past him, "Don't be ashamed of your unease."

Dooku listened as Tanya walked away. Her brazen statement rang in his mind. When he glanced back, it was like watching a new person enter the ship. Good? Bad? Fate will decide. For now, Dooku was more interested in Tanya than before.

"Master. You failed to mention how scary this girl can be."

**AAAAGHHHHHH! I HATE HATE HATED THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! But I'm too lazy to fix them! SO DEAL!**

**Later folks! We're going to Grievous' hideout next!**


	36. Lair of Grievous

**Grievous's Lair**

**Knight vs Hunter**

**Continuing on**

...

_Titles are just words. It is the person beneath it that matters._

….

Mandalore was an absolute success. With the exception of Dooku veering his ugly head, the trip bore fruit of gods. Senators Ariim and Dale, now identified to be brother and sister, were cleared of all charges against them and were allowed to return to their political duties. On occasion, however, the two will sneak away to meet up and reconnect. As expected, a handful of Senators resented the truth of enemy senators fraternizing. A shame for them the yays outweighed their nays. So long as government secrets weren't divulged, the two were permitted to see one another on as many occassions as the war would allow them. Both understood the toll the war took on their relationship. And when the moment calls for it, they will be pitted against one another and will have to remain objective. They prayed more than anyone that their rekindling wasn't a mistake.

On another positive note, a six year long mystery was finally solved and Tanya's relationship with Satine was reignited. Duke Arvhan's murder was deemed as a mercy killing. A failing heart plaguing an aging man. By coercion of his principles Jango hid the truth from Satine. Why break her heart on top of the stresses of being groomed to be Duchess? For six years Tanya carried her father's pain, driven ragged in her desperation to prove his innocence. A heavy burden lifted from Tanya's shoulders that day. She wasn't able to remember the last time she felt so at peace. It was...nice. Taking revenge? The notion made her stomach churn. All because of Windu. Hopefully Jango was at peace now that the mystery was solved. Too bad fate despised small victories.

About a week after the Mandalore debacle, reports came in from Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and Ahsoka. With the help of Ventress, and a separatist in sheep's clothing, Gunray's escaped custody - again - and vanished without a trace. Again. This news aggravated the Jedi. Gunray has caused too much damage as it is. In custody and out of it. Either a grip was fastened that will not falter, or more drastic measures to subdue Gunray must be taken. Very few prayed the situation would not lead to the latter.

As fate would have it, Gunray could not remain in hiding for long. Not while escaping justice in a republic ship. He must have been slipping. Getting tired from all the running he's done. A positioning device tucked in the ship's computer sent out a long range signal, alerting the republic to where Gunray sought refuge. Kit Fisto, accompanied by Tanya, tracked the signal to a remote system. The hunt for Gunray was underway. And this time he wasn't going to get away.

...

Fisto eased the controls, guiding the fighter to a smooth hover. The hyperdrive rings hugged the wing tips firmly. Wishing to confirm the Intel, he double checked that the location he, Tanya, and Astromech R6 was precisely where the beacon was transmitting from. Space can be unforgiving when one is lost. Planets are worse.

Tanya gazed at the vast void of space surrounding them. The glow of the two neighbor planets and their moon cast an awe inspiring glow in the voided darkness. She pressed her forehead to the glass. She could feel the cool, pleasing weather of the planet.

R6 beeped very sarcastically at Fisto. Haughtily stating that the vacuum of space they were sucked to was the epitome of nowhere. Fisto tilted his head back, chuckling, "I know we're in the middle of nowhere, R6. But that is the beacon we're looking for."

"Not that I'm complaining," Tanya remarked warily, "But given previous experiences, this is waay too easy." It took practically three - no, five - trips to Hell and back to locate Gunray. A simple beacon slip was too...simple. Fatigue from running might play a role. But Gunray has proven to be smart in tactical retreats. "Not only that, but my dad taught me if your hijacked ship is in the middle of nowhere, you better go elsewhere."

"Wise words. A shame our current mission forbids such a maneuver." Fisto replied with a grin. "If the Viceroy is here, this may be the last chance we have at apprehending him."

Tanya knit her brow, growling at her control panel. Something else was bothering her. Locating Gunray in the middle of nowhere twice is no coincidence. Someone like him doesn't seclude himself on backwater planets without ulterior motives. Least of all after Frii-Caah. Stranger still, "I don't sense him." She whispered. "Then again this skill of mine is sharp as a bowling ball."

Fisto gently cupped her chin, guiding her to meet his hypnotic jet black orbs. "I trust your skill more than my lightsaber." A light violet blush heated her sky blue cheeks. "Now, for the sake of closure," He snaked his fingers up her chin, "Let us confer with outer rim command of our descent." Tanya's head bobbed wordlessly. Fisto winked and turned to R6. Tanya puffed her hair, slumping exasperatedly. _Men with accents._ She grumbled mentally. "R6, contact outer rim command."

R6 acknowledged the request. A hatch on his head opened, sprouting a miniature satellite. R6 pinpointed the outer rim command's signal tower and patched Fisto through. Tanya hung over Fisto's chair. Hologram's of Ahsoka and Luminara materialized.

"Hey Soka. How's escorting?" Tanya teased.

"_Boring_." Ahsoka shrugged. "_How's politics_?"

"Tiring."

"_Wanna trade_?"

"Master's or jobs?" The two girls laughed. This is the first time they've gotten to see one another in a week. They missed joking around.

"Master Luminara," Fisto interrupted the touching reunion to get to business, "I have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system."

"_So has your old Padawan, Nahdar Vebb_." Luminara reported with a pleased tone. "_He's already on the surface."_ Tanya's ears bounced. _Old Padawan_?

"It will be GREAT to see Nahdar again!" The outburst of joy caught Tanya off guard.

"I'll_ transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point_." Ahsoka confirmed. Her expression saddened. "_And Master Fisto, sorry we lost that slimy double dealer!"_

Tanya clicked her tongue, wagging a disapproving finger, "Such bad language." Ahsoka shrugged. What could she say? Going after Gunray was becoming tedious.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll catch Gunray yet." He winked a promise.

"_Good hunting_." Ahsoka wished playfully. She bowed and with that the feed was cut.

"So do all the masters have old Padawans?" Tanya's tail wagged intriguingly.

"A few. Yes. Mace had three before you."

"Really?" Tanya grew excited. "Where are they now?"

"That is a story for another time." Fisto dropped the hyperdrive ring. The power faded, leaving it dead in space. "Let us focus on our target." Tanya pouted, crossing her feet and pressing them to Fisto's seat. _Stupid loop._

R6 remotely dove the ship to the surface, smoothly breaking through the planet's orbit. An ocean of fog swallowed the ship. Were a hand present it wouldn't be seen. Tanya's breath hitched nervously. Fisto shared her apprehension. Narrowly - by a hair - R6 evaded a moss covered rock ledge, submerging the ship deep within a canyon. Lake water was crystal clear compared to the bank. Luckily for the Jedi, R6 located the rendezvous point. He carefully landed the ship on a smooth land of rock.

The cockpit opened. A musty, thick wave of air wafted to the Amphibious Jedi faces. There was a hint of humidity. Fisto and Tanya choked on the air for a brief second. The two climbed out onto the rock. Nothing but fog, fog, and more fog in every direction. A disturbing sense of isolation sank in. Fisto took a moment to reorient his dizzy head. The atmosphere was too thick. Likely due to the fog. Fisto closed his eyes, allowing for his body to adapt and adept Tanya slowed her breathing. Her lungs adjusted to the thickness.

R6 bleeped his concerns. "Well we can't see anything either." Fisto jested. Tanys grabbed a pair of binoculars. She set it to the highest setting. Five feet was all she was granted. "You'll be fine R6. Just keep a look out for us." Fisto moseyed down the rocky path. Tanya pet R6 and joined the master.

"Are we sure leaving R6 alone is a good idea?" Tanya knew she must have sounded like a worrywart. The fog bank - or whatever was hidden within it - left her uneasy. An impending doom looming. And sorrow. Hopeless sorrow. Death.

"R6 will be fine. And look. Here is our rendezvous." He gestured to a trio of clones and a cloaked figure. Fisto unleashed a howling fit of gleeful laughter. "NAHDAR!" The figure whirled around and bowed. A snout protruded the cloak. "Congratulations on passing the trials! I am sorry the war prevented me from seeing your training through to the end."

"You were missed, master," Nahdar removed his cloak, revealing a young Mon Calamari, "But it is an honor to be finally serve beside you as a Knight." He raised a curious brow at noticing Tanya. "And who might this youngling be?" He asked as if Tanya shouldn't be there.

Fisto placed a proud hand on her shoulder, "This is Jedi Master, Mace Windu's, Padawan. Tanya Fett." Nahdar's bulging fish eyes lidded halfway with scornful disapproval. Tanya resisted a enticed smirk begging her cheeks to stretch. The burn of his glare stung. It only excited her further. "Tanya." Tanya shook out of her trance. "Meet Nahdar Vebb. Newly dubbed Jedi Knight."

Tanya bowed respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nahdar."

"Jedi Knight Vebb, if you please." Nahdar folded his hands behind his back. Tanya resisted rolling her eyes. He wouldn't be the first Jedi to be obsessed with titles. Too bad Tanya cares little for titles stamped to unworthy hosts. "And I know of you, Bounty Hunter! Try not to get in the way!"

Tanya's famous smirk broke through. She chuckled at the Knight, incurring his already thinning patience. "So long as you don't get in mine, Vebb." She emphasized his name mockingly.

"That's Knight!"

Tanya crossed her arms, "We'll see if you truly earned that title."

"Now, now," Fisto chuckled, edging the two apart, "Put those sharp tongues away. We have a mission to complete."

"General," One of Nahdar's troops beckoned, "We pinpointed the beacon's location to the south end of the gorge."

"Then let's have a look." Fisto proposed.

"Allow _me_ to show you the way." Nahdar spun on his heels. He raised his arms. The cloak fell off his shoulders. With a swift sweep of his arms outward the fog parted like the seas. Tanya gaped in awe. A monstrous fortress emerged. A daunting, industrial door invading the path.

"Charming." Fisto remarked.

Nahdar proudly stuck his chest out. Tanya remained speechless. "Easily impressed by a simple display, Hunter."

"Your parlor trick is not my concern." She knit her brow, studying the opposition. A stone carved fortress nestled amid the thickest batch of fog. Years of moss littered grass clinging to the sides. Then the door. A marvelous constructed of iron and steel. Clearly used to keep unwanted guests from entering. "A fortress smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Deja vu."

"Oh?" Fisto urged her to continue.

"My master and I came across a similar situation on Frii-Caah. The Viceroy made a nice home for himself."

Fisto massaged his chin pensively. "Perhaps he has done so again."

"With only a week and little contact for support?" Nahdar argued incredulously.

"It doesn't take much to turn a place into a hideout." Tanya assured the brash Knight. "All you need is food, water, a scanner to keep track of news, radar, and an escape plan."

"Of course you would know that, wouldn't you?" Nahdar derided disdainfully.

"I would." Tanya strutted to Nahdar, swaying her hips. She roughly pinched his cheek, "How do you think I outsmarted the Council for 10 years?" She snapped then slapped the cheek, proceeding for the door.

Nahdar growled in humiliation. He massaged his throbbing cheek. Fisto's hand to his shoulder assuaged the anger. "You will earn respect by giving it."

"I deserve respect!" Nahdar snapped. "I am a Knight! She is a lowly Padawan Hunter! I should not have to respect her!"

"Then you will meet opposition the entire venture." Fisto went after Tanya. "Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting!" He announced to the crew. Nahdar hissed under his breath, but followed his master all the same.

"Niner! Bell! Look after the ship!" The Clone Commander ordered.

Approaching the monstrous door, Fisto became cautious. So quiet was the surrounding area. An eerie calmness coasted the dense fog. Upon further study, Fisto fortified his guard.

"No guards. Very suspicious." He hummed.

"I don't even see a guard dog or bird." Tanya scanned.

"It appears heavily sealed." Nahdar assessed.

One of the clones tossed a grenade up and down, "We specialize at making entrances."

Nahdar drew his saber. "This will make less noise."

"Yes. Let's let whoever lives here know someone broke in!" Tanya scolded sarcastically, massaging her forehead. "That'll make our job SO much easier!" The clones cleared their throats embarrassingly. The grenades were returned to their holster.

"I thought I warned you not to get in the way!" Nahdar reprimanded.

"Forgive me if I don't want the Viceroy catching on to us." She replied, continuing to study the door.

"Then what do you suggest?" Nahdar dared her.

"It's a door, Vebb. A 43 foot, military grade," She lightly tapped the door, "Five foot thick DOOR!" She moved in. The radiating defiance agitated Nahdar. "LOOK FOR A DOOR KNOB!"

Nahdar smashed his nose to hers, "WHAT DOOR KNOB? Once again you are nothing but a hindrance! A non washable stain!"

A knife blade touched his neck. Nahdar froze. The four clones aimed other blasters. Nahdar's neck bounced the knife as he swallowed. His spiney fingers shook going toward his light saber. His fingers grapsed air. Tanya sniggered darkly. She waved his saber mockingly. Nahdar felt himself shrink. Tanya pressed her thumb to the body, pushing the blade length further to his skin. The pupil's narrowed tightly. The Adam's Apple throbbed, bending. "The virgin stare of he who never met death." She recited void of emotion. The knife broke the skin.

"ENOUGH!" Fisto ripped them apart. Tanya spat at the ground at his feet. Nahdar diverted his glare at a rock. "Tanya. Adding water to fuel is more wise than fire." Tanya sighed in defeat. Windu said that all the time. It meant, assuage the tension. "Nahdar!" Nahdar flinched. "Do not be so quick to dismiss advice. Remember what I taught you. A good leader can lead. But a great leader must know when to follow." Nahdar bit his lip. "That said," Fisto studied the door, "A second look usually pays off." Clearly there were no conventional doorknobs. Perhaps a trigger mechanism. Fisto glided over to the stone tiles neatly embedded in the wall. Out place yet innocuous to unfamiliar eyes. Grooves carved in the stones to the left and right of one caught his attention. "What's this?" He pressed the stone. Rather than the whole mound side part, smaller doors were opened by old style cranks. A dank, murky stench curdled Tanya's nose. A dark, ominous corridor lit by dim, buzzing lanterns flickered in and out of sight.

"Charming." Tanya purred. Fisto bowed.

The clones flicked on the flashlights of their helmets. Fluorescent, grey white, orbs uniformly woven in pipes stood out in the darkness. Deep set rust literal lay bled from the crevices. The pipes were coated in grown mold. A glazy, moist substance stuck to the Jedi and Clones boots as they made their way inside. Cracklings rotted the ceiling, weakening the shelter little by little.

"You said the Viceroy remodeled his old hideout." Fisto recalled a report Windu, Luminara, and Anakin submitted on what they discovered on Frii-Caah.

"New carpets, walls, years worth of food."

"All indications of a prolonged stay." Fisto ran two fingers over the grimy floor. He ground a liquid paste with his thumb. "Yet there are no signs he's even attempted to repeat his renovations."

"Perhaps he isn't planning to stay." Nahdar suggested.

"My thoughts exactly."

"You've done this before." Tanya chortled.

"You are not the only one with a unique past." He winked, sauntering bravely into the darkness.

"Ooh, my kitty curiosity is purring." Tanya skipped behind him, tail wagging and ears bouncing. Nahdar growled revoltingly trailing after her. The clones armed their blasters, covering the rear. Tanya rubbernecked, batting her pleading, mischievous gaze for answers. "Care to share." Her him echoed off the rusted walls.

Fisto chuckled charmingly, "At later time, perhaps. Right now I need you to focus." He stressed a brow. Tanya nodded and trained her senses. The stubby whiskers of her ears vibrated. Chills rolled down her neck, spreading to her shoulders, and sickening her stomach.

"Not that I doubt your wisdom, Master." Nahdar shoved past Tanya, creating a barricade between her and his master. Tanya shook her head, then proceeded to search. "Why are we relying solely on this Padawan's unrefined skill? We can locate the Viceroy easily by way of the beacon."

"Ah, but I did not say focus on the Viceroy, did I?"

"Then...what-"

"Tanya possesses a talent for sensing emotions and those connected to them. The Viceroy - or someone aiding him," Fisto hinted strongly, "She will be able to tell us."

"Hmph. Unlikely."

"Despair." Nahdar and Fisto turned to her. Eyes closed to the prying attention, Tanya waved her ears up and down. Hollow breaths of air tickled her ear. Hushed moans. An frightening veil draped to her shoulders. "Despair bleeds from the walls. Echoes through the corridors." She opened her eyes grimly, biting her lip, "Despair and sorrow built this structure. But other than that, there is nobody here."

"What do you mean nobody?" Fisto questioned doubtfully. He'd be lying if he stated he wasn't starting to believe Nahdar about her skills being unrefined.

"As I said," Nahdar grinned pompously in her face, "Unrefined and in the way."

Tanya plastered a hand to his face and moved him. He tripped. The wall knocked him in the side of the head. The clones winced. That had to have hurt. "Master, I swear to you, no one's here. Besides us. I can't explain the beacon, but I am confident about the vacancy." Tanya pleaded for the master to believe her. To trust her like he said he does. His lack of faith disturbed her.

"Hmm..." Fisto raised his head to the ceiling. He held high faith in Tanya. But there were some doubts. "I sense something is here. Tanya, did you know humanoid beings are not the only ones with emotion?" Tanya didn't understand.

"Scanners at negative, General." The Clone Commander, Fil, reported, agreeing with Tanya's earlier assessment.

_RRRAAGGGHHH_... A demonic shriek shook the hall. The Jedi and Clones closely herded together, facing all directions. "Well THAT was something!" Ross remarked.

"Then I stand corrected." Tanya grasped her saber. Where did that roar come from? In front? Below? Above? It was impossible to tell.

Fisto continued to lead the march. Whatever they just heard needed to be neglected. For the moment. The beacon the Viceroy carried was just around the next corner. A light cascaded the dark corridor. There was a room just up ahead. Taking care to avoid the light, Fisto and half the clone troupe stalked the shadows to the left. Nahdar, Tanya, and the rest of the clones took the right. They pressed their backs to the wall. Up a small flight of stairs, five battle droids surrounded a chair.

"All droids stay on guard!" The Viceroy's voice commanded beyond a chair. Finally, they found him. "Be ready for anything."

"Roger, roger." The droids responded.

Fisto nodded. Keeping to the walls as best as they could, the group stalked into the next small room. The walls did not indent enough to keep to the shadows. "Double shifts for everyone!"

"Uh, Viceroy." One of the droids tried to speak.

"You must protect me at all costs!"

"Uhh, Viceroy!" The droid beckoned more urgently. Fisto, Nahdar, and Tanya strolled in, smirking boldly. "The Jedi ARE HERE!"

"I know they're near." The Viceroy ignored the nervous growing Droid's plight. "Once those Jedi catch my trail they never leave me alone." The Jedi ignited their sabers.

"THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" A droid cowered behind its arm and blaster.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" The Viceroy's voice cracked.

"Right here!" Fisto lifted a hand. The droids flew into the air. Scrawny legs and arms thrashing wildly. The droids whined desperately to be freed. The blasters hit the floor.

"NO! DO SOMETHING YOU FOOLS!"

"WE CAN'T!"

"A shame, that is!" Tanya licked her lips.

Fisto yanked the droids behind the Viceroy, slamming them hard. Tiny scraps of metal broke off. Nahdar and Tanya over eagerly charged. The droids barely managed to get to their feet. An orange saber pierced one back to chest and sliced up. Tanya smiled, twirled her saber and sliced the head of one more. Nahdar sliced his saber, running past one droid. Cutting another in half at the hip, the droid behind him fell to pieces. Saber burns melting the armor. He cut the very last droid right down the middle. When the droid collapsed, Nahdar used the force, weighing it unbearably upon the droid, and dismantled it further. Tanya blinked, mouth gaped in frightened awe.

"I did not forget to teach you restraint. Did I, my old Padawan?" Fisto scolded the young knight gently with a stern tone.

"I am sorry, master. I got...carried away." His remorse reminded Tanya how sorry she felt when she allowed her power to control her. It still does from time to time.

"Those who have power should restrain themselves from using it!" Nahdar bowed his head. Tanya curled her tail to her leg and drooped her ears, sinking under guilt.

"LIEUTENANT!" The Viceroy howled. "Did you get them?"

"No!" Nahdar raised a hand, "But we have you, Viceroy!" Nahdar forced the chair around. A hologram of Gunray occupied the chair. Fisto and Tanya staggered shockingly.

"_YOU HAVE NOTHING, JEDI FOOLS_!" Gunray laughed in their faces. "_I WELCOME YOU TO YOUR DOOM_!" The Hologram flicked off.

Tanya stamped her foot growling as she ripped at her hair. "Jkifat faoso ev jxak! Visbad jed ev u raksx!"

Nahdar was absolutely flabbergasted. "I'm not the only one getting carried away."

Tanya punched the wall, disregarding the sudden bursting blood vessels. "Timrujj ujjxeco! XO dootj ke rihd ad oawxk badtj ev Hell! YOW!"

Fiso yanked her ear. "Tanya, I am sure your master told you about your language." He scolded calmly, ignoring Tanya's whimpering.

"FILTERS! USE FILTERS!" Fisto released her. Tanya dropped to the fatal position, cradling the sore ear.

Nahdar picked up a chip sized component. "The tracking beacon. They knew we were coming."

"Forgive my doubt, Tanya." Fisto apologized. "I should have known Gunray was not here. At the first sight of us he would have run screaming like the coward he is!" Fisto's famous patience was wearing thinner than paper. Duped by Gunray. How insulting. Tanya wouldn't hold it against him. A master is not invulnerable to mistakes.

A communication began to patch through where Gunray was presumed to be sitting. The nauseating figure of Count Dooku took form in the projection.

"I hate today." Tanya announced aghast. "I honest and for truly HATE today!" She bared her fangs.

Dooku chuckled, adoring Tanya blatantly defiant insult. "_That is one of your many attributes I favor, Tanya. You're honest._" Tanya shuddered. She was going to throw up.

"Yet one more attribute you do not possess." Fisto hissed. "Only compensated by your knack for unexpected appearances."

"_I apologize for the deception, Master Jedi. A true shame you came all this way to be frustrated."_ Sincerity oozed from the Count like venom from fangs. "_However, since the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an 'alternative prize'._" A menacing smirk crawled to his ear.

"We don't want your prizes, you decrepit old croon!" Tanya seethed his name. She's had enough surprises from him to last five lives. Fisto was surprised.

"_Do not be so quick to dismiss me, Tanya. Have I disappointed you, yet?_" He quizzed slyly. Tanya furrowed her brow with a growl. Nahdar became curious. The collective pixels dissipated, returning Dooku to his solitude on the opposite side of the rim. A red button on the chair blinked repeatedly, begging to be pressed.

"This has GOT to be a trap." Craig stressed.

"Of course it's a trap! Dooku's part of this mess!" Tanya howled.

Nahdar stroked the small tendril on his chin. "You and the Count seem very familiar. Old friends?"

Were Nahdar not born ignorant Tanya would take great pleasure in striking him for that insult. "HARDLY! The old croon is my stalker!" Nahdar blinked deadpanned. "So what do you think he meant by _alternative prize_?"

"It looks like Dooku is trying to catch someone. And we are the bait." Fisto proclaimed forebodingly.

"But who has the trap been set to catch?" Nahdar quizzed the mystery, enjoying the small twinge of excitement. "Shall we find out?" He reached over and pressed the button.

A door parted in the wall to the left, revealing another daunting hallway. As usual Fisto took the lead. Nahdar, Tanya, and the clones kept close to him. A sensation of impending doom gripped the Jedi. To blindly walk down a path revealed to them by Dooku invited their deaths. The alternative prize may not even be inside the bleak bastion. Not that they had any other choice. The way they came was barred during their chat with the Count. The only option was to stay on guard and proceed.

The corridor was pleasantly short. No traps, prying eyes, or secret boobytraps. Not that that lessened the paranoia. The corridor brought the troupe to another door. When it opened, a statue of a warrior - a sickle sword in hand, a severed head held in display in the other - startled them on entry. A Kaleesh. Bandages wound tightly to emaciated arms. Warriors garb, misconstrued as a desert bandits choice of attire, adorned the wastrel man. The Jedi and Clones proceeded onward, walking through another door. It was a type of sanctuary. This time two statues greeted them. The same Kaleesh, but with mechanical enhancements. One statue had mechanical arms pulling at a tube plunged in his chest. The other had the same arms, added with a mask.

"It appears to be some sort of shrine for that warrior." Fisto concluded.

"Urgh…" Tanya shivered, hugging her shoulders.

"What?" Nahdar worried.

"That despair…It's thick here." Tanya's knees quaked. Her voice rasped, " On top of that...the purest form of hatred just dropped on me."

"Purest form?"

"Self loathing."

The way she said that made Nahdar want to puke he was so frightened. "So whoever lives here hates himself?"

"So much…" She glanced in the direction of one of the statues, too terrified to look them in the face, "He ripped himself apart to become something else."

"You believe we're after this warrior." Fisto assumed gravely. Tanya grasped her head. A powerful migraine stunned her momentarily. She shook it off, giving Fisto cause to press on. "Let's continue. We must locate an exit."

Fisto found a third door. Nahdar clenched his fins to fists, preparing himself for whatever horror awaited. Tanya forced herself to follow. Thinking what lied beyond that door she stopped suddenly. Lance bumped into her. Tanya apologized, but that dor terrified her. When Fisto opened that door, Tanya was not the only one tempted to scream in abject horror.

Mechanical legs dangling like lifeless windchimes. Steel plated torsos uniformly aligned. Two pronged arms con joined. Then a mask...shaped to a face which plagued the minds of every Jedi unfortunate enough to meet him on the battle field. The face of a monster famous for his massacre of Jedi and all who get in his way.

"This is the Lair of General Grievous!" Fisto panicked.

Tanya collapsed to her knees. Her eyes were wide, jaw shaking as her breath hitched in her throat. Every nerve went numb. the last speck of hair stood on end. Her chest and stomach constricted. The blank sockets of the mask just gazing at her. The General's disgust gold eyes taunting her. Tanya brought her fists up, took a deep breath, and roared as loud as she could, "I-HATE-TODAY!"

**To be continued**


	37. Escape The Beast

**Escape the Beast**

**Continuing on**

**...**

Elegantly glossed insect wings fluttered, guiding long crusty, hairy bodies they donned across a pleasant forest breeze. Nourishing dew dripped down the leaves, splashing to the muddied mountainous forest. Twin headed serpents rattled their tails, bearing venomous fangs dangerously toward razor toothed rodents that deign threaten them. Instability, peril, only to belie the true beauty spotted just a meager ways up. A beautiful Serenno sunset blanketed the barren land. Normally what would be an orange hue was shaded yellow by the grey skies. Specks of granite and graphite glittered in the same light. A wide pan window, of a castle nestled perfectly between mountain peaks, gave a perfect view of the wondrous land.

Count Dooku, stroking his snow white beard whilst relaxing in his office chair, immersed himself in the natural wonder. Thoughts traveling with the listlessly coasting grey clouds just overhead. A strong gust rolled a wave of dust. A miniature dust devil lured the Count to track it until it faded back to a haze.

The whoosh of a door halted the passive train of thought. A perturbed groan rumbled. Dooku didn't bother turning from the beautiful view. He was aware by the heel step who entered his domain. Ventress strutted in casually, grinning ear to ear. "Word on the droid gossip chain, Master, is you've arranged a little test for our dear friend, Grievous." She used the term friend loosely. "Will it be as unforgiving as my task to retrieve the Viceroy?" Pride rang like nuptial bells as her tongue sang her praises.

"A necessary task, my eavesdropping apprentice." Dooku brought a glass of red wine to his lips. The sun ignited the sparkling bordeaux. "Lord Sidious is displeased by current affairs. Results brought by both you and the General have left him questioning your worth."

Ventress swallowed. Never has she met Sidious. But the fear set in by Dooku's unwavering loyalty was enough to make her reconsider her place. "Can you blame us?" She argued. "The Jedi and their clones are brilliant, resourceful, able to bounce back. We fight mass destruction with toys incapable of scratching their exhaust pipes without being ordered to do so!"

Dooku whirled around. The fragile glass touched the desk. The flimsy glass thudded loudly, almost making Ventress flinch. Legs crossed and drumming his fingers together, Dooku found Ventress' lack of faith in his amassed army disturbing. A disapproving glare rankled Ventress. "Are you suggesting we surrender?" He snarled.

"I'm suggesting either we up our game or our defeat will creep upon Serenno by the following dawn." Ventress will not waver. Dooku needed to hear this. "In the last eight months the Republic gained three new Jedi. Meanwhile we are still the same Sith and Saber wielding droid backed by a duplicitous government, and moronic droids!" Dooku raised a flat palm. Ventress' imminent words hitched in her throat.

Dooku disliked his apprentices flagrant obstinacy. Even more because she was right. Regaining the Viceroy was sheer luck. His third escape was his last charm. How long before the Trade Federation is discovered? Or the Serpent Head leading the Republic to an inevitable demise? Plans could go amiss before that plan is put into effect.

"You are correct." Dooku sighed resignedly. Ventress felt her knees ready to kindle. "It is time were bore fruit for our labor. And I know just how to do it."

...

Nahdar ran his fishy fingers along a carefully woven braid. Displayed on a long table were several more braids, tendrils, and headdresses, all burned at the end where they were severed. Plucked from the heads of fallen victims.

"These must be trophies taken from the Jedi he's murdered!" He leered at the wall, cursing the droid General for the collection he achieved at the expense of the suffering he's caused. "There are so many!" Nahdar slammed his hand on the table.

Tanya was curled in a corner, sniffling pitifully, holding her ears. Her tail was wound tightly to her waist. She took no notice of how tightly she was squeezing. Or of Fil and the clones kneeling to console her.

"Commander?" Fil touched her shoulder.

"So much despair. So much remorse. The sickening joy he takes in this room." She glared past welling tears at the room. "It coats the walls like a paint."

"Commander?" Craig called to her.

Tanya shoved the two back, climbing to her feet. "I'm fine." She rasped dryly. "Just lost my balance." She shook the jitters off. "Ugh. I so hate today."

"So you've said." Nahdar remarked snidely.

"And I'll keep saying it until the moon cows stop jumping the moon."

"Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his own General?" Fisto asked aloud, reminding the quarreling Jedi to keep their focus. "It doesn't make sense."

"Are we the bait? Or is Grievous the bait?" Nahdar wondered, not approving of either outcome.

"We must consider who this trap is for."

"What if it's for all of us?" Tanya surmised. A simple toss of an idea. "Jedi follow the beacon, Grievous comes along…" She trailed off.

"A trap to see who walks out alive." Nahdar's eyes widened. "Would Dooku really sacrifice an asset?"

"I am afraid he would." Fisto answered solemnly.

Fisto's comlink blared urgently. "_General_!" It was Niner. "_Your Droid is tracking an incoming ship! It matches the description of General Grievous's fighter!"_ Nahdar and Tanya glanced worriedly to one another. "_It's headed our way_!"

"Keep out of sight. And standby for further orders." Fisto ended the call.

"Screw this. I'm going home." Tanya stormed off.

Nahdar stopped by yank of her tail. "You're running?" He gasped.

"Have you met this guy? Fought him?!" Tanya tugged.

"You have?" Nahdar sounded envious.

"He nearly crushed my head! Would have had Unduli and Kenobi not shown up!"

"Don't you want revenge?" He tried to goad her inner hunter.

"Nope! I choose setting charges and blowing him sky high!"

"Capturing Grievous will turn the tide of the war!" He roared. "Think of the thousands of lives that would be spared!" He grabbed a braid, holding it in Tanya's face, "The Jedi that will never again fall to this monster's hands! Surely you can appreciate never wanting to lose anyone you revere! SOMEONE WHO GAVE YOU A PURPOSE!" Tanya stopped. Her world regressed 12 years, Jango lending his hand and forever loving her. Ten years after that. Jango's head falling from his shoulders. Now, two years later, Mace rescued her. Her struggles idled, prompting Nahdar to release her tail. "Are you ready to face him now?" He tested teasingly.

"You're damn right I am!"

"And if he doesn't know we're here," Fil grew excited, drawing his gun, "We can take him down easy!"

"Don't underestimate him. We need a plan." Fisto forewarned ominously.

"Grievous is coming in by ship." Tanya pointed up, "He's gotta have a landing bay. Unless he parks on the rocks."

"Now that you mention it," Ross brought out his holoprojector, casting a full image of Grievous's lair, "There's a landing bay just three floors above us."

"We'd never make it there before Grievous arrives." Nahdar discouraged.

"Whoever said we had to take the stairs." Ross chuckled, directing everyone's attention to the ceiling. Ventilation shafts.

...

Grievous's ship descended effortlessly into the fog. Top of the line guidance system maneuvered him past the rock spires, driving him to his impenetrable fortress. Niner and Bell watched from the ship as Grievous flew by overhead. The two reported in. R6 masking their communications so not to be detected. Doors on the west side of the fortress opened. Grievous slipped his ship inside and powered it down. Hours of flying past voided space and countless stars. A nice massage to his circuits would derail the train wreck pounding at his processor. The General felt at ease returning to his home away from war. Ventress, the droids, and especially Dooku lose their charm after 24 hours. The safe and sound feeling didn't last too long. Walking into the main corridor, Grievous immediately detected something amiss.

The corridor was deathly silent. Not how it should be. "Guards? Gor?" Unbeknownst to him, Nahdar slipped from between the wall. The clones skulked from behind pillars.

The battle droids Grievous stationed to protect the fortress during his absence. They were gone. Everyone was gone. "GOOOR!" He hollered louder. He was starting to become antsy. Dooku contacted him about his less than impressive track record in killing Jedi. Saying Sidious demanded results. He couldn't have- Tanya watched the General safely atop the pipes on the ceiling.

"GOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grievous panicked.

Suddenly clones appeared from nowhere, shining lights directly in his tiny golden eyes. Fisto lunged in the General's path with his saber blazing. Grievous shielded the lights, staggering to retreat and regroup. Nahdar ignited his saber. He and his team blocking his exit. Grievous growled and attempted to escape to the left. The tip of an orange saber came an inch to touching his faceplate. Tanya and two clones impeded on his escape.

"Welcome home, General." Fisto greeted mockingly. "I am afraid I must request your surrender." Grievous growled under his breath. The Jedi are why his guards are slacking off. But there still should have been reinforcements. He tensed his arms, preparing for an obvious lash out to escape. strategically he kept to the middle. The enemy were at three arms distance. Perfect for him to counter. He scanned the surrounding troops around him, seeking a weakness in their formation. "Cooperate, Grievous, and perhaps the Senate will be merciful!" Fisto assured the war lord.

"It is you who shall get no mercy!" Grievous shrugged off his cape. Two lightsabers ignited in his hands.

Grievous took two steps and swung the sabers. The enclosed walls halted his attack prematurely. This played against Grievous due to his gerth. Fisto smirked and charged. Nahdar followed suit. Grievous easily twisted the sabers down, catching the strikes. Nahdar put all his strength into holding Grievous in that spot. He dug the balls of his feet, fighting to not be shaken. Fisto had a foot parallel to the wall. SMall leverage. Tanya saw an opening went for it. Hearing her approaching, Grievous detached his second set of arms. Tanya thrust her saber. Two sabers crossed behind Grievous, deflecting Tanya's saber up and off target. Tanya hunched, clamping to hand firmly to keep the sabers stagnant. Grievous yanked the sabers up, forcing Tanya to raise her arms. A metal foot kicked her right in the abdomen, sending her crashing painfully into a clone. Grievous twirled one saber. Nahdar weaved while still trying to hold the one arm. Grievous whirled the other for Fisto's head. The Jedi ducked, releasing the trapped saber. Grievous attacked the master mercilessly, fending him back. He shirked Nahdar off to a corner and returned to face Fisto. Their sabers deadlocked. Grievous poured his superior weight, bringing Fisto to bend his knees.

"CABLES!" Fisto howled.

Craig and Ross fired the grapples, hooking Grievous by the slender hips. Grievous howled in pain. The clones pulled with all the strength they could muster. The metallic leggings felt ready to pop. A horrific grind resounded. Grievous moved to cut them. Nahdar and Fisto swung their sabers. With no other choice Grievous blocked them.

"DON'T LET HIM GO!" Ross urged. Homer and Fil kept their blasters trained.

"WE GOT HIM!" Craig cheered.

Grievous chuckled victoriously. He slowly parted one set of sabers, leaving the Jedi to struggle with the remaining set. The sabers aimed for their heads. Tanya sprang wall to wall, gaining high ground. Grievous saw just as she brought her saber down. Sparks of heat trickled as he halted her aerial strike. Tanya touched ground and pushed hard, entrapping the grievous in a three pronged attack.

"Well, well. I thought I recognized you." Grievous purred wolfishly, undoubtedly smiling past that mask, "Mace Windu's little feline friend. How's your head?"

"A lot better than yours!" Tanya struggled to combat his inhuman strength. "ESPECIALLY WHEN I MOUNT IT ON MY WALL!"

"You are welcome to try, youngling!" Grievous used one arm and planted her saber. He drew the other one back, then thrust a devasting punch right in her nose. Tanya's saber left her hands. The cool ground agitated the wounded nose. Grievous chuckled. He then returned to dealing with the hooks.

"DON'T LET HIM CUT THE LINES!" Fisto ordered. He pushed the saber back. He ducked as Grievous swung for him then sliced right through Grievous's legs. The attachments fell like paperweights. Grievous shrank by at least three feet.

Tanya massaged her bleeding nose. She growled, humiliated, and ran for Grievous. Nahdar crept up on him to deliver the final blow. Grievous sprang off his hands, clinging to the ceiling. His stubby legs dangled. Craig and Ross briefly lost their footing. Regaining ground they pulled fiercely.

"HOLD HIM!" Fil ordered.

Grievous fought hard to stay off the ground. Craig and Ross, instead of pulling down, pulled back. Grievous's grip slipped. The ground connected to his torso with a loud bang. The fall did not deter him. Grievous got on all four arms and started crawling away. Tanya plowed both feet deadcenter in his back. The General felt something crack. Tanya grabbed his hind arms and twisted them them behind his back. Grievous bucked wildly. He thrashed his trapped arms. Tanya planted her feet, pulling hard so not to lose again. Nahdar ran alongside Grievous. The droid general reached for his torso. Nahdar swung his saber down. The beam darted for the neck. A green saber intercepted. Grievous defended effortlessly with a single arm.

"DON'T... MAKE ME...DETSROY YOU!" Nahdar pleaded to the evil droid while struggling to keep him stationary. Grievous's restrained hands jerked roughly, snapping for Tanya like snakes. Her hod was waning. She annf Nahdar were shocked they managed to hold Grievous for so long.

The one grip Grievous had, preventing the clones from securing him, gradually lost strength. He was not about to let a bunch of Jedi and Clones take him. Not while he breaths. Grievous unlocked the joints of the hind arms. Tanya gawked confusedly. The arms twisted right out of her grip. The joints in Tanya's wrists almost twisted as well. Both free hands clasped to her neck, hoisting her right off. Focusing back on Nahdar, Grievous spun his hand like a wheel, throwing Nahdar's saber right from his hands. He then grabbed the Knight ankle and ripped the ground from beneath him. Before Nahdar could counter the grounds was sliding on hid back. Grievous tossed the Jedi. The full front of the wall connected to Nahdar's face, chest, and everything onward. He dropped to the ground, groaning. Grievous yanked Tanya forward. He held her by the leg, belt, and neck. With a heave ho he threw her dowwn the hall. Tanya bounced off a hand. Her legs flipped her body. She dug a hand, sliding to a halt.

Grievous primed himself like a feline and jumped back to the ceiling. He swung his lower body. Craig pulled back. Ross was dragged forward. The ground left his feet. Greivous snatched him up by the neck. The grapple hook slipped from the thigh. Fisto lunged to save Ross. Grievous swatted the Jedi with the disoriented clone.

"Come and get me!" Grievous taunted.

Fil and Homer helped Fisto up. He shook off the hit, igniting his saber. Nahdar and Tanya darted to Greivous, sabers ignited to intercept. Grievous threw Ross away like garbage, sending him flying into Nahdar. Tanya and Fisto moved in. Grievous dropped to the ground. He squared his body, cackling like the madman that he is, relishing in the pain he would inflict. His four spider legs shuffled him to an empty hallway.

Homer's finger tightened. A laser bolt popped. Greivous growled in pain and then sprang to the ceiling. He grasped the pipes, swing to every fifth pipe after the other. A searing scorch mark blackened the mask near his eye.

Fisto and Fil ran after the fleeing general. Fil fired unrelentingly in pursuit. "CUT HIM OFF!" Nahdar ordered. Tanya nodded and took three clones down an adjacent corridor. Nahdar ran after his master.

Grievous made a sudden turn. Fisto stopped chasing him for a moment. Nahdar bolted right by him. He and Craig pursued Greivous, desperate to catch him. Fisto spun on his heels and darted back in the direction he came. Tanya, Ross, and Homer intercepted the General. The clones shot countless round. Near or grazing, a direct hit was never established. Nahdar came up behind Tanya. Nodding the two rolled under Grievous as he passed above. Thy crouched to the ball of their foot, launched into the air, and sliced their sabers down. Grievous threw his body as far forward as he could. The sabers narrowly miss his back. Grievous roared, diving for the clones.

Fisto was just around one last corner. AAHH! Agonized scream stiffened his spine. Running to the next hallway, Fisto was crestfallen by the carnage before him. Ross and Homer were lifeless on the ground. Fisto and Tanya knelt to them. Taking advantage of the empathy Greivous vanished into the depths of his lair, successfully escaped the intruders.

"Hey! Where'd Greivous go?" Fil demanded to know. They had him! They were so damn close! Now he's gone. And with them being in his lair, the mission just became that much harder.

"The clones got in my way." Nahdar snarled irately. "I could have taken him!" Fisto and Tanya cast berating glares at the Knight. Nahdar shied shamefully. He got carried away. Again.

"Let's take care of our wounded." Fisto rumbled grudgingly.

"Not wounded." Tanya held two fingers to the collapsed soldiers. She shook her head regrettably to Fisto. "Ross and Homer are gone, Master."

Fisto bowed his head in memory of their dedicated service. A waste for two great soldiers to be dispatched to death by a mechanical nightmare. Nahdar knelt to the clones. He rested a mournful hand to their back.

"What of you?" Fisto inspected Tanya. A couple abrasions. Nothing that would slow her down. Discoloration gradually started to blemish the skin around her nose. Dried blood caked to her nostrils. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled past the bruised nose. "Believe it or not, he diddnt hit me as hard as last time."

Nahdar scowled at her jocularity. "How can you JOKE at a time like this?" He boomed.

Tanya went to protest. Gently Fisto touched the side of her nose. Tanya hissed, wincing in pain. "Forgive me." On the inside he was happy an argument was avoided. He pinched the nose up and down. A ringing migraine pounded Tanya's head. "It is not broken." He statues in amazement. "But you will have a headache."

Too late for that. She sneered at Nahdar. "A little painkillers will sooth me." Fil instinctively pulled a little pill from his back. Tanya accepted the pill happily. She sighed in relief at the rapid effect. "Now..." She raised an angered fist, "I want revenge!" Fisto grunted and pinched her nose. "OW! RIGHT! NOT JEDI WAY! SORRY!" The master smirked.

"Let me go after Grievous myself, Master!" Nahdar implored. Hatred for the Droid General grew to a wild fire.

"Patience, Nahdar! You may no longer be a Padawan, but you are not ready to take on Greivous." Tanya tapped her sore nose. She would be feeling a numbing pain for a while.

"But she is?!" Nahdar aimed an accusing finger to Tanya. She tensed, inhaling sharply, fighting to punch him in the nose. "She all but bragged about meeting him on the battle field. How is this Padawan ready but I am not?" Tanya didn't bother responding. Nahdar's anger towards her was misplaced. Baseless. It reminded her of how Luminara despised her. The only difference? Luminara held merit in her disdain.

"Perhaps if you would stay your envy the answer would come!" Fisto retorted crossly. Nahdar, and Tanya, backed away. Master Fisto wasn't one to raise his voice. But when he did you felt the weight of his irritation.

"Master," Tanya beckoned, "Not to sound chicken, but lingering in a lair that we have no knowledge of doesn't strike me as wise."

"Agreed. We must retreat!" Fisto led the charge. Fil and Craig followed, soon by Tanya. Nahdar aid one last respect to the fallen clones then chased after the master.

The Jedi and Clones sprinted at top speed. Blindly corners were turned, random hallways taken. The whole lair was a giant maze. Fisto cursed himself for not memorizing the way. He relied on the force to guide him. Unbeknownst to them eyes in the corners watched them intensely, monitoring every move they made.

...

A bunker hidden deep within the confines of Grievous's nightmarish lair. A safe haven for him to relax and recuperate. Several monitors displayed clear view of numerous sectors of the fortress. Grievous smoothly input a code to the control panel. Cameras located the three Jedi and four clones. How easy it would be to pick them apart. Add them to the collection in his trophy room. All with a push of a button.

A medical operation droid ran a full diagnostic on a scan he took of the wounded General Grievous. He greatly disliked his job. As he so boisterously attested. Luckily for the General - and the droid - the wounds were superficial. The exception of the legs, of course. Grievous was in need of a full repair if he was going to stand a chance of chasing out the Jedi. If he were a better fighter, the Doctor wouldn't have to fuss over it.

A holoprojector cast a perfect image of the fleeing Jedi. Grievous was comfortably seated in a command chair, laughing roguishly as the Jedi ran with their tails between their legs. To add to the suffering Grievous planned, deactivated Droids had life fed back into them. Manning their electric staffs, the droids marched, on orders, to go guard the perimeter. Meanwhile, Grievous decided that he would have a little fun. It'd be rude to ignore his guests after they went tough so much trouble to see him.

"You're not going anywhere."

...

A passageway was coming up fast. Hope on the horizon. The Jedi and Clones doubled their speed. Fisto was able to recognize it as the room containing Grievous's trophies. They just needed to make it through.

_SLAM_! The door shut in their faces. Fisto spread his arms. The group staggered to a half behind him. Nahdar shifted to lead the charge the other way. _SLAM! SLAM!_ Doors all around them closed, trapping them in a place rivaling Hell.

"I don't think Grievous wants us to leave." Nahdar stated, swallowing the welling fear.

"It looks like we are going to have to fight after all." Fisto rumbked grimly. On Grievous's turf? Fisto worried their battle was lost.

"I have no intention of becoming part of his collection." Tanya announced firmly.

Fil tapped his comlink. "Green scout to watcher base."

"_COPY_!" Niner replied. "_This is watcher base, over_!"

"Contact the fleet at Bestine. Inform them we've encountered Grievous and require reinforcements."

"_Right away, sir_!"

The call cut and the Jedi and clones were on the run again. "How far is Bestine from here?" Tanya asked between breaths.

"Three hours at most." Nahdar answered. "But...with hyperdrive...possibly half that."

Tanya calculated the time, odds of survival, and what little remained of their forces. "So we're supposed to outmaneuver Grievous - in a remote controlled fortress - for one to three hours?" Was she the only one feeling the brunt of impending doom?

"If you have a better ideas, please share." Nahdar dared seethingly. Tanya knit her brow. She hated it when the worst alternative was the only alternative.

R6 contacted Fisto. He beeped radically. Half of his report Fisto barely made out. But the message was celar enough. R6 was panicking at watching Niner and Bell be blown to smithereens just seconds after entering the ship to phone for backup. He spotted droids on the cliffs surrounding him. One of them launched an RPG. The quaked in his port on the ship. Assassin droids had him surrounded. They were growing unnervingly close. Conductive pikes coveting the metal circuitry.

"GET OUT OFF THERE, R6! NOW!"

"Assassin droids? Aren't those the droids capable of hand to hand combat?" Tanya recalled studying the different droids Separatist use periodically.

"Yep. And they fight just as fairly as their makers." Nahdar snarled.

"R6? R6!" Fisto shouted for the droids to respond. Communications suddenly deafened. R6 was either out of range or communications were being jammed. Fisto prayed it was a simple matter oof distance.

A hologram of a damaged Greivous materialized. A false thrown supporting the the cowardly droid. The cloak which accentuated his superiority complex did well to divert attention away from his stubby legs.

"_You've run out of time."_ Grievous mocked.

"Why don't you come out, General?" Fisto goaded back. "Show us some of that separatist hospitality!"

"_Patience. In the meantime, please expiernce all my home has to offer_." Thumping clicks jolted Tanya's feet. Her ears shot straight up. She inconspicuously glanced down. "_It has been prepared for uninvited guests. Like you_!" Greivous then vanished.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nahdar shivered.

A small puff of heat touched Tanya's tail. "MOVE!" She shoved Nahdar into Fisto. The suddenly floor dropped. Tanya grasped the ledge. Craig grabbed Tanya's tail. A painful pop made Tanya scream. Fil plummeted for the magma pit. Reacting quikly he shot a grapple line to the ceiling. The magma was denied a victim by several feet. Not wanting to chance the floor closing he climbed. Craig pushed up the wall with his feet and wrapped his arms around Tanya's waist, releasing her tail. Tanya struggled to hang on. Craig was too heavy. Her one hand slipped. The scorching her drew frightful beads of sweat to her brow. Her second hand was weakening.

Nahdar lurched over the ledge and grabbed hold of the free hand. Tanya released the ledge and grabbed Nahdar with both hands. He curved to his knees, pulling Tanya and Craig to safety. Fisto grabbed the capable Fil clung to for dear life, hoisting the Clone Commander toward salvation.

"CLIMB...YOU...FOOLS!" Nahdar strained. Nahdar's supporting hand slipped. He fell in the pit. Fil and Fisto ran and grabbed hold of Nahdar by the ankles. Fil dug in the creases of the floor, pulling Fisto by the tunic. Fisto had Nahdar by the ankles. A chain of Jedi and clones only feet away from death. Fisto and Craig tried to pull. Craig, Tanya, and Nahdar were too heavy. They couldn't hold on much longer.

"They can't hold us all!" Craig shouted.

"They will! Don't worry!" Tanya panted dryly. Her waist was about to rip in half.

Craig looked down. Nothing but a horrific death. At least for one of them. "GENERAL!" Fisto glanced at the clone. Nahdar, Fil, and Tanya gaped fretfully. "Send that wannabe to Hell!"

"NO!" Nahdar pleaded. Craig unwrapped his arms.

"CRAIG!" Fil howled. Craig erected a hand in a salute. The magma pit swallowed him the second he landed. Fil dropped his head. Tanya and Nahdar's heads dropped mournfully. Fisto shook his head.

"Climb, Tanya!" Fisto barked.

Nahdar pulled her closer. Tanya dug her feet and climbed. Nahdar grunted when her boot ground in his head. "Sorry." She suppressed an inward sniggeer. She made it to solid ground. The worst over. She helped Fil pull Fisto up. Soon Nahdar was safely secured. Fil and the Jedi collapsed, panting in complete exhaustion.

"General! I know you're watching!" Fisto barked dryly. "We've seen the lower levels of your home. We're not impressed." Nahdar and Tanya grimaced. They were a little impressed.

Grievous's hollowed, malicious laughter echoed all throughout the halls. A daunting sign of worse to come. The eyes spying from the darkened corners were nothing more than simple cameras setup for Grievous's on security. Now they are his source of entertainment. He will watch from the comfort of his bunker as the Jedi an Fil scurry like rats searching for an exit. For salvation.

"_Good, Jedi! Good!"_ He mocked behind a speaker. "_You will provide some sport for me yet_!" Fisto pierced the camera Smith his lightsaber. Grievous's vision and mouth nullified. For the moment.

"Now's where we run. Yes?" Tanya pleaded.

Nahdar scoffed, "Seriously. When did you become such a coward?"

Tanya jabbed her heel right on his toe. A sharp crack splintered pain. Nahdar grunted hoarsely. Tanya yanked his collar. "I am not about to take on a madman on his turf! I'd sooner walk up to Master Krell and stick a kick me sign on his back!"

"Tanya is correct!" Fisto guided her back by the shoulder. "Taking on Grievous while this fortress is in his control is foolish. We must locate an exit! Fil! You and Tanya scout the room ahead!"

"Yes sir!"

"After you." Tanya permitted. She ran right in Fil's heels. The two found their way to an open area. An atrium of sorts.

Nahdar massaged his foot, growling curses under his breath. He was amazed it wasn't broken. "Do you understand now? Why I consider her ready?" Fisto quizzed sternly. Nahdar peered up, confused by the question. "She accepts her limitations."

"And I don't?" He snarled.

"You try to defy yours too fast, too soon."

"I am a Knight! My skills are not what they were when I was a Padawan!"

"Maybe not. Neither are mine. But that does not mean I can fight the world." Fisto pleaded for his apprentice to listen. Not to his words. But to the message within.

Nahdar's pride deafened him of reason. "I don't want to fight the world!"

"No! You just want it to see that you can!" Fisto's patience riched its limit for the third time. "Bolstering bravado you need not exhume will only get you killed! And I would hate to see that." Nahdar was shamed to silence.

_RRRAAAAGGGGHHH_! The same demonic roar that quaked their nerves earlier in the fortress nearly stopped their hearts. The roar reverbated the walls. It couldn't have been more than a room away.

Fil and Tanya circled the room, backs pressed hard together. Loud, booming footsteps stormed languorously towards them. Deep, gutteral growls loosened chunks of rock. Fil held his pistol steadfast. Tanya's saber was ignited. The sounds bounced everywhere. Fil and Tanya couldn't pinpoint it.

"What happened?" Fisto barked, he and Nahdar sprinting in and joining them in the middle of the room.

"The General must have activated another trap!" Fil elucidated fretfully. "The whole fortress is shaking!" The ground felt ready to crumbled any second like before.

"Stand firm! There are worse things here then Grievous."

"THERE'S that warm fuzzy feeling I was looking for." Tanya forced a sarcastic laugh.

A door parted open. The Jedi and Fil instinctively turned to it. They all nearly sprang from their skin. "Looks like you're definitely right about that, sir!" Fil's voice shook. A devil's horned beast trudged on its hind legs, massively muscular arms pushing 20 tons of armored flesh past the small passageway. Rows of razor sharp teeth bared as the monster roared at its next meal. Yellow eyes beaming with hunger. Gnarly talons flexed to rip the flesh from their bones.

"A ROGWART?" Nahdar screamed. "GRIEVOUS OWNS A ROGWART?!"

"NOT FOR LONG!" Fil got off three perfect shots on the metal helmeet just above the Rogwart's eye. Sparks exploded, burning the flesh.

Fil continued to fire, keeping the Rogwart off its game. The Rogwart wrenched its head around, roaring angrily for the shots to halt. Tanya darted between the Rogwart's legs and to the opposite side of the room. Fil stalked sideways, dividing focus. Nahdar and Fisto followed the lead, spreading across the room. Fil ceased firing. Quickly he reloaded.

Meanwhile, the Jedi wagged their lightsabers tauntingly, gaining the Rogwart's attention to Fil can prep. The Rogwart swatted a paw. Fisto's lightsaber was knocked from his grasp.

"SHOOT IT, COMMANDER!" Nahdar ordered. Fil shot the beast twice in the neck, then ran the shots along the armored body. Nahdar sprang to the turrent pack on thee beast's back. He drove the saber straight down. Metal and flesh burned to the core. Shrill howls of pain rang. The Rogwart bucked and thrashed, slamming against the wall. Fil shot the knee caps and thighs. The beast's momentum didn't slow. Nahdar staked the saber further in the flesh. He hugged his legs to the pack. The wound widened the more the Rogwart fought. It lurched forward. Nahdar's body left the back. Its tail whipped, slapping Nahdar clear off like a fly. The wall rebounded him, robbing his lungs of breath.

Tanya charged full speed. The Rogwart blindly swept its flexed talons. She slid through the fingers, crater sized claw marks shredded the ground. A disturbingly close breeze touched her cheeks. Fisto ran back and scooped up his lightsaber, rejoining the fray. The Rogwart hovered a foot. Fisto grabbed Tanya, saving her inches from sharing the fate of the crushed stone. The Rogwart curled its talons to the palm, drawing blood. It backhanded the massive fist. Fisto and Tanya pivoted around and simultaneously slashed their sabers clean. Severed flesh whisked past them on either side. A dead hand rolled to a wall. The Rogwart threw its head up howling. Flesh burning at the nub.

Fil flanked the beast at the rear. Tanya, Fisto, and Nahdar ran in all directions. The Rogwart grew dizzy. The Jedi were ahead-no behind-underneath. The room was spinning. Mindlessly the three forked tail swung. The three Jedi dove to the ground. Fil moved to dodge. The tail caught him by the waist, bringing him face to face with the beast. Foul breath hissed beyond the gritted fangs. Fil twisted and jerked, pounding desperately at the tail. Nahdar, with a roar, cut a toe off. The Rogwart flung its tail in a furry. Fil was thrown about. His body shaken like a dog. He was smacked into the Jedi, the walls. Fisto fell into its sights. Jagged teeth descend upon him. Fisto's lightsaber sliced its eyes. The beast staggered back. Fil, still trapped in an iron tail grip, was flicked up and then slammed to the ground. When the tail lifted him, the commander was limp. Nahdar gaped in dismay. Running for Fil he cut the Rogwart's tail clean off. Fil was dropped. The beast fell to its last hand. Fisto and Tanya crossed sabers severing it. Unable to fight any longer the beast collapsed. Fisto delivered the final blow right to the neck. He wrenched the saber back and forth, decapitating the horrific monster. The head became dead weight. Hungry yellow eyes forever closed.

Tanya slumped against the wall, falling exhausted. She stretched her neck, rubbing the stitch. Fisto regained lost breath for a moment. The pitfall and now a battle with a deranged beast. He tried to assure himself that was the worst of it. Previous experiences taught him to never be so hopeful.

"Grievous will pay for this!" Nahdar snarled venomously, cradling Fil's corpse. "I will destroy him!" He vowed.

Fisto was bothered by Nahdar's growing anger. "I understand your pain. Buy you forget your teachings, Nahdar. Revenge is NOT the Jedi way!"

Nahdar tightened a fist. "But in this war STRENGTH prevails! The rules have changed!"

"The rules are the same!" Tanya barked. "It's the ones who made them that have changed!"

Nahdar shot to his feet, squaring challengingly to Tanya. "I didn't think someone like you cared for rules!"

Tany folded her arms, "How else would I notice?"

"By breaking them!"

Tanya shrugged indifferently. She was no longer going to match anger with rage. All emotion was cut while she spokes to Nahdar. "I've done worse to get where I am."

"You should have died in that place!"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Her voice rasped. Nahdar blinked, aghast by her unwavering reply. The light died from Tanya's cheeks. Colorful eyes dimming to an abyssal void.

"No more!" Fisto declared. Tanya and Nahdar broke free of the enraged stance and faced him. "We must keep moving."

"Where?" Nahdar flapped his arms in defeat. "Grievous will just intercept us."

"We have eliminated his trump card. That will force him to reveal himself." Nahdar and Tanya liked where Fisto was going with this plan. Fisto returned to the hallway, backtracking to where they lost Grievous. "Before we lost Grievous, I saw him retreat to a room. I am willing to wager that is his center of operation."

"If we can get to that room," Nahdar thought a moment, not wanting to get overzealous, "We can turn the tables."

"And, just maybe, capture the rogue General." Tanya concluded, smiling.

Fisto nodded, proud the young Jedi put their heads together. "We must hurry!"

...

Metal panel doors swished open. Grievous rode the flat lying command chair back to the the lair's control panel. A new pair of legs were freshly glossed. A mask buffed free of imperfections emphasized the depravity radiating from those auburn orbs. Grievous longed to see if his pet, Gor, dealt with the Jedi during his operation.

When the chair sat Grievous upright, the General was met by despair. The Jedi were gone. No bodies or eviscerated remains. They were just...gone. Gor. The savage beast lied dead in the middle of the floor. Grievous called to his beloved pet. Gor was far gone. Grievous roared rabidly. He slammed fists down on the control panel, rupturing wires.

To add to an already disappointing day, Count Dooku emerged on the Holonet. A grim smirk plastered to those wrinkled cheeks.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Grievous accused hatefully.

"_I trust you will forgive me, General. This was...a necessary subterfuge._"

"SUBTERFUGE!" Grievous spat unbelievably. "My droids were deactivated! Gor was locked away! THAT BEACON," He pounded the panel, "Led the Jedi right to my door step! That's not subterfuge! THAT'S treason!"

"_Can you really blame me_?" Dooku began to feign innocence, riling Grievous amusingly. "_Lord Sidious - myself included - must ensure you possess any real means to our cause."_

"If you are searching for dead weight, look to Ventress!"

"_She secured Gunray. As of recently, you have yet to accomplish any, truly, awe inspiring success_." Grievous growled inaudibly. His mmetal appendages broke the surface of the control panel, peeling back the sheeting. The thought of Ventress being of greater value than him. Fire consumed what little remained of his soul. "_Perhaps there is something you can do._" Hope rose the General's spirits. "_Tanya Fett."_

"That Padawan filth again?!" Grievous spat irritably.

Dooku stretched a palm. Grievous fell silent. "_By word of Lord Sidious, within Tanya lies a monster she can barely contain. A monster - when she is pushed to the brink - cannot resist arising_." Dooku spoke of the inner monster as if it were prophesized by gods. Captivating Grievous all the more. "_She it fought once. But, when forced to use her lightning, the creature takes hold. Her eyes fade from purple to grey_."

Grievous froze. He drifted back to Rodia. Back to when Tanya mustered strength to electrocute him. "I know of what you speak." Grievous purred. "You wish to add that beast to your collection?" Dooku nodded, pleased Grievous saw things his way. "It will be difficult. Seeing as she is blindly loyal to her master. I will have to shake that." He chortled.

_"Then your missions are clear. Kill the other two Jedi. But Tanya..._" Dooku chuckled hungrily, savoring the image of Tanya's monster_, "I want you to break her_."

"Yes, My Lord."

**To be continued!**


	38. The Breaking Point

**The**

**Breaking Point**

**By the way, I changed a small part at the end of "Lair of Grievous." I didn't know Dooku's name, Tyranus, wasn't openly known.**

**Oh and I watched all. Of season six in one day. I missed Ahsoka so much. And poor Fives and Tup.**

**I made a huge revision at the end. ENJOY!**

**...**

_Your heart cannot fight if your mind holds it back_

...

Viceroy Nute Gunray - thrice has fate permitted the corrupt leader of the Trade Federation to escape justice. The blood of so many stained his palms, dripping a taunting trail, laughing at the Republic's incompetency.

A beacon of hope - literally and figuratively - lead the Republic to the Vassek system. A system virtually dead center in the middle of nowhere. Home to the lair of General Grievous. Little did the Republic know, Gunray was never there. A trap arranged by Count Dooku. Bait set to lure Fisto, Tanya, and Nahdar and General Grievous to do battle. A little game for Dooku to admire from on high.

...

"I do not understand your motives." Ventress rumbled, growing irritated as she circled Dooku sitting at his desk.

Dooku took a long, relieving sip of tea. The herbal concoction soothed the age stressed muscles from his head to his toes. "Where did I elude you?"

Ventress stopped in front of him, brow furrowed. "The second you hear that pet of Mace Windu's is on site you change your mission entirely."

"Not entirely. I augmented it."

"Why?" Ventress snapped. "Why augment it for some Jedi?"

"Within that Jedi is a monster she desperately tries to suppress. Should that monster be unleashed, any who stand in her way will die."

"Still. Murderous impulse, force lightning, or no," Ventress leaned on her palms, narrowing her scrutinizing glare, "You are targeting this girl. Not to scorn the Jedi. But for another reason."

Dooku leaned back in his chair, touching his fingertips together with a sly smirk. Ventress was quite clever. He valued that in an apprentice. "Care to hear a story, My Young Apprentice?"

...

Assassin droids patrolled the brittle cliff perimeter of Grievous's desolate lair. The fog hid the nightmarish home entirely, burying the planet's solitary shame beneath a blanket a suffocating Jedi - clones eliminated in a matter of minutes - were trapped within the blood stained confines. Grievous monitoring their every move, activating specially laid traps for his uninvited guests. The Republic will undoubtedly grow suspicious. Reinforcements are all but inevitable. The wreckage of the Republic cruiser was scavenge by droids on the off chance there were survivors. Scrapped remains of the computer's motherboard survived the explosion. Unfortunately for the Separatist droids any and all information erased itself as per programmed. And the droid driving the fighter two Jedi flew in on took off before they could apprehend and dismantle him. For now the responsibility of dealing with the intruders lies with Grievous. Were droids capable of placing hope, they'd possibly go offline due to lack of faith.

Gor, a Rogwart Grievous loved and revered, rotted in the middle of an atrium. Mouth petrified open. Its final roars echoed throughout the grand hall. A saber burn tore the eyes and bridge of its nose. Severed limbs decayed only a few feet away. A finishing blow pierced the neck. The body of Commander Fil was against the wall. The Rogwart's three forked tail lied over him.

Fisto, Tanya, and Nahdar were all that remained of the squad. Homer, Craig, Ross, and Fil bravely gave their lives for the sake of capturing General Grievous. With Grievous in custody the tide of the war would shift significantly in the Republic's favor. A secret it was not how vehemently Dooku depends on Grievous and Ventress. He loses even one and all of his plans will go up in smoke. Or at least a vast majority of them.

"So...what's the plan again?" Tanya whispered. Fisto pressed his back to the wall, peering round a corner. When the coast was clear, he motioned a hand. Nahdar took the lead.

"The plan consists of two." Fisto explained. "We find our way to the control room and attain a means for escape."

"And the second part?"

Nahdar halted the pursuit arching a fist. Assassin droids skulked the corridor ahead. Fisto and Tanya crouched behind him. The trio watched silently as the droids passed them by. Never did they shift attention from the designated hallway.

"If the circumstances suit our situation," Fisto whispered almost inaudibly in her ear, "We capture and apprehend Grievous."

Tanya partially lidded her eyes, "Sounds like an improvised plan." She droned. Fisto shrugged, flashing her a grin. "I've noticed how Masters enjoy winging it."

"Is it that obvious?" Tanya rolled her eyes.

Nahdar motioned a hand. Tanya peered further into the adjacent hallway. The droids disappeared around a corner. Hand to her lightsaber Tanya took the lead this time around. She dashed down two more narrow passageways, coming to the hall where they lost Grievous. The hallway would have looked like the rest were it not for the corpses of Ross and Homer.

"I wish we could remove them from here." Nahdar rumbled mournfully.

"As do I." Fisto agreed. "Unfortunately-" The wall just ah head of then started to rumble. Noticeable gears above a threshold were cranking loudly. Slabs running down a door bounced in and out in random order. Fisto grabbed Tanya and Nahdar and pushed them to the wall beside the threshold. He pressed an ear to the cold stone. The force carried his hearing beyond the clanking mechanisms, silencing all sounds.

"I will not rest until the Jedi are dead!" A sudden jiggle made Fisto spring. He plastered his back to the same wall as Tanya and Nahdar. A spanned edge provided less than sufficient cover. Circumstances forbade them from changing position. Once Grievous stepped out that door, the second he spotted them, a plan C and D would need to be created on the fly.

The wall sank in. Decayed flakes sprinkled. The wall then parted in half. A thunderous boom rattled Fisto, Tanya, Nahdar's sensitive sonar hearing. Heavy, trudging steps Grievous and three assassin droids marched vengefully into the corridor. The ground quaked under his pounding steps. Fisto spread his arms protectively, edging Tanya and Nahdar back as far as possible. Grievous stopped mid stride and faced the door. Tanya's stomach clenched fretfully. Grievous placed his metallic palms to the stone slabs. Fisto narrowed his undivided attention, curious of the purpose the stones served. Grievous pressed two slabs. Both sliding doors connectrd and the wall pushed out, locking in place. When he pressed two more, the dividing crevice sealed itself tight.

Nahdar whispered anxiously, "You were right, Master. That exit must lead to the control room." Fisto agreed. The only obstacle now was getting inside. Without Grievous catching them. Not too difficult a task. Albeit foolish to take lightly.

Grievous continued his grudging march, hunting for the Jedi that dared to kill his beloved Gor. Fisto took the opportunity and ran for the door. Tanya and Nahdar walked sideways, backs to Fisto, ensuring Grievous didn't decide to forget anything else. Fisto recalled the slabs Greivoud oppressed in order to lock the room. He just prayed those exact same slabs opened the door.

"Any day now." Tanya rushed nervously.

"Will you calm down?" Nahdar scolded.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rambo!"

"Don't call me Rambo!"

"Hush!" Fisto hissed. Tanya and Nahdar growled the refocused on the moseying Grievous. Perhaps Fisto could better concentrate.

One, two, three, four. Fisto pressed the slabs in the order closest to Grievous's. Each time he knew he was getting closer. Maybe if he switched the first and last key.

A breeze graced his gills as the door flew open. Nahdar and Tanya never felt so relieved.. Fisto stood proudly. Once more they were one step ahead of Grievous. "Let's go." Fisto took one step. He passed the threshold.

"Master," A whiney, sardonic voice over the intercom halted the Jedi, "The Jedi are about to enter the control room!" Grievous twisted sharply. Tanya took a subconscious step back to the wall. Nahdar and Fisto tensed. Grievous stormed after them.

"NAHDAR! TANYA! INSIDE!" Fisto implored. Tanya held no argument.

"NO! You both go! I will hold him off!" Nahdar declined.

"There's no time to argue!" Fisto was growing fed up with Nahdar's personal vendetta.

"We can't just run! We must finish him!"

Tanya, aghast, shook her head, unable to believe Nahdar. "Nahdar! We're in no shape to fight him!" Her voice trembled as vigorously as her knees. She pleaded to Nahdar, for just a fifth of a second, she wished he would think with his head instead of his ego.

"Maybe a Padawan isn't! But I am a Knight!" A Knight. A Knight! He held too much pride in a title he barely maintained. What does it mean to be a Knight? Why is it so important to become one?

"Master's ten times better than you have fallen to Grievous! What makes you think you'll fair better?" No matter how strong someone is, there's always going to be someone stronger.

Tanya - by declaration of a contest three years back - is the eighth deadliest Bounty Hunter. There are seven ahead her capable of killing her in a breath. Those very skills, were she to rank herself against the Jedi, - Padawan, Knight, and Master - she'd be ranked dead last.

"Because I'm still alive!"

"Not for long if you keep this act up!"

Nahdar put his fishy face in hers. "What act?!"

Tanya met him, touching noses. "You have nothing to prove!"

"I am not trying to approve anything!"

"Then stop signing your death warrant!"

"STOP ARGUING! BOTH OF YOU!" Fisto flailed a fist. "NOW HURRY!" A stone wall closed before Fisto could finish. Tanya and Nahdar now separated from their master.

"MASTER FISTO!" Tanya pounded on the door.

...

"NAHDAR! TANYA!" Fisto howled at the top of his lungs. Tanya was heard pounding futilely. Fisto tried to open the door on his side. The door was sealed shut. He couldn't get to his Apprentice or Tanya. "The control room!" He ran faster than he ever mustered. He needed to get to Tanya and Nahdar.

...

Nahdar ignited his saber, squaring himself defiantly at the approaching droid hoard. "I have been waiting for this!" He snarled hatefully.

Tanya yanked on his arm. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"NO!" He snatched his arm back. "I am done running! We make our stand! Right here!" Tanya hissed through gritted teeth. He was worse than Chopper and Hardcase combined. Which reminded her - at the most inopportune and inappropriate of time - she owed them drinks for leaving them home the last few missions.

"Yes, little Jedi. Make your stand." Grievous crooned, coughing dryly while laughing tauntingly. "Because I guarantee you, if you run, both of you and your master will die painfully slow."

Tanya growled, feeling the proverbial rock and hard place trap her. "Fine!" She flicked the saber, extending the orange blade. "I owe you for what you did on Rodia anyway!" Grievous's body shook as he laughed. He enjoyed a little sport.

...

"OOH-HOO-HOO!" The medical droid cackled excitedly, rubbing little appendages greediky together. "This is so exciting!" He jumped for joy in the command chair. All he needed was a vat of oil and some coolant, and he had the makings of a home movie. Watching Grievous as he ordered the Assassin Droids to surround the two young Jedi. Their sweating backs against the wall. The little droid could barely contain himself. "Oh, Master! Do it already! Kill those Jedi vermin!" He boomed. "Wait?" His excitement died. Something was amiss. "One, two...only two? But there were three?" He scoured the cameras in a panic. One after the other. No sign of him. The Nautolan master was gone. "Where is he?" He leaned in. "Where's the other Jedi?" A shrill grinding buzz stiffened his sppnal column. The droid fell to the seat in defeat. "Oh no." A green saber sliced his head and the chair back rest clean off. Fisto removed the droid and took the seat, watching helplessly as Tanya and Nahdar fought for their lives.

...

Nahdar's lightsaber sliced through the air. Revenge howled to his soul. A droid parried the blows with ease. Gears in the wrist spun the staff like a wheel. A lavender ring lit up the rage coating Nahdar's face. Nahdar struck for the legs and head. The droid repelled the attacks. It swung the staff heads, coming at Nahdar from both sides. Saber executing proper footing per its programing. Nahdar leapt behind the droid. He flipped the saber hilt forward. Only the droid's upper body rotated. Nahdar pierced the droid's power core. Crackling electricity tore out the chest plate, dropping the droid, reducing it to lifeless scrap. A second droid stalked behind Nahdar. He sensed the oncoming danger. The droid swung its staff clumsily, narrowly missing Nahdar's head and torso by inches. Nahdar danced side to side. Stray streams of electricity conducted the tunic fabric, tingling the orange skin beneath. The droid took a step back and then trust the staff. Nahdar bent all the way back. His hands planted to the ground. He touched a foot to the droid's stomach, and pushed it back, flipping around. The droid regained its footing. Smoldering heat melted the droid, splitting it in half.

Two droids circled Tanya. Her tail bounced in tandem to their clapping footsteps. One droid, gears unlocking the joints in its wrist, spun its staff. A breeze teased Tanya's twitiching tail. She glanced back. A staff drove for her heart. Tanya returned her attention ahead and bent her wrist. A staff was diverted off course, bringing the attacking droid face to face. The droid behind her ran up while she was distracted. It brought the staff down. Tanya pirouetted to safety. The head of the other droid was smashed in, but it kept coming. Tanya bobbeed her head, weaved her body. Droids attacked her on both sides. She ducked from one, swung her legs to evade the other. The standing droid stabbed for her head. Tanya rolled just as the staff broke ground. Strands of her hair burned right off. She sprang to a knee, hands pressed to the wall behind her. The droids approached her. They jabbed the staff heads at her, cornering her like the caged animal Grievous reduced her to. She ignited her saber. One of the droids responded by charging prematurely. Tanya took one step to the side. A hole swallowed half the staff. No matter hard hard the droid pulled, the staff wasn't coming loose. Tanya sliced its head clean off, watching satisfied as bounced along. The second droid charged up behind her, stamped its fore foot, and hurled the staff i a perfect spirral. Tanya twirled on her toes. The staff glided past her back, staking a crook of the wall and floor. The second droid sprinted toward hed. She spread her feet. Her saber unsheathed. The droid sprang. She grasped the hip of her tunic. Clean, without hesisptation, she sliced the droid in half. Smoked wafted to her nostrils. The two halves went limp.

Nahdar and Tanya regrouped in the middle. Three assassin droids were left. Huddled close to their Master they angled their staffs, guarding him with an electric fence. Grevious admired the spectacle, watching on high in the delusion of being a god.

"Well done, Young Jedi." He mocked. Tanya and Nahdar shifted to a fighting stance, daring GrIevous to

...

Fisto growled anxiously. Teeth clenching in anticipation. How close the droids came to harming both Nahdar and Tanya. Unable to cover their blind flanks unnerved him to the brink of madness. Nahdar and Tanya fought valiantly. Fisto felt proud watching them hold their own. Also concerned all in one setting. He curled his fingers tightly in a fist.

The first round of droids was demolished. The second round was swiftly approaching. Greivous brought up the rear.

"_Where is your master_?" Grievous proceeded to taunt them.

"_You will find out soon enough!_" Nadar announced brazenly. Fisto pinched the bridge of his irritably. Nahdar was never so cocky. Becoming a Knight changed him for the worst.

_"Tell me, Tanya_," Fisto tensed hearing Grievous chortle her name.

...

"Did you appreciate my trophy room?" Tanya's canines bit her lip. She wasn't going to respond. Nahdar's nostrils flared. "Surely someone who collects currency off her kills can relate to the...pride I take in my collection."

"Don't compare me to you." She demanded emotionlessly. There was a notable hint of annoyance. "Dooku has already fallen prey to that delusion."

Grievous laughed menacingly. "A delusion? Dear, Tanya, you are more like a Sith than you realize. I'm confident your fellow Jedi will aggree with me." Tanya was taken aback when Grievous shift his attention to Nahdar. He refused to meet her dismayed gaze. She was alright with him calling her Bounty Hunter. But did he really think she was a Sith? "Has she told you yet, Young Mon Calamari, that she possesses the most ancient of Sith abilities within her little fingertips."

"She what?!" He gasped. He shot a horrified stare at her. Tanya growled venomously.

"What's the matter, Tanya? I thought you didn't care who found out." He cooed.

"I don't." She snapped. There was a hateful snarl in the back of her throat. Nahdar already hated her because she was a Bounty Hunter. Now she was never going to hear the end of it.

"It must have felt nice. Killing all those Wraiths on Aetha. Seeing your uncle dead with a hole in the back of his head. " Tanya's shoulders tensed. Nahdar focused on her. Grievous's words flooded his mind. A nightmare of a tale being told. "Having Mace Windu at your mercy - not once, not twice, but every single second of the last eight months. Do you fantasize on how you wish to kill him?"

"SHUT UP!" She swept a hand. Lightning snaked the wall. Nahdar took an involuntary step back. Bright, jagged, blue white light lit go the awe and fear in his eyes.

"No need for shame. I often dream of crushing Dooku's esophagus myself." He bowed, crossing a hand over his chest, "You have my most profound admiration at your remarkable restraint."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Her voice distorted, bellowing demonically. Creaks moaned throughout the hallway. She panted heavily, unable to contain the welling anger.

A menacing smirk beamed past Grievous's mask. He enjoyed watching Tanya's persona crack. "Poor Ki-Adi Mundi. To have fallen victim to your vicious rage." Tanya's blood became ice.

"What?!" Nahdar gasped.

...

Fisto shot up from the chair, gripping the panel to balance his whirling head.

It was a month - close to two months - after Tanya joined. Windu surreptitiously filed a Transfer of Master with Madam Jocasta and Year Sinube. Normally the council would handle matters related to Master and Padawan assignings. But in order to keep Tanya from learning of the transfer Jocasta and Sinube were asked to handle it. Unfortunately Tanya did find out. During that time she suffered mental blackouts. Would fly into rages and not recall the event. Master Mundi was unlucky enough to get a firsthand taste at her unbridled rage.

No one outside the Jedi Temple knew of the incident. Present droids had their memories of the incident erased, other persons were sworn to secrecy. Video footage was wiped. No one spoke of the incident. The air surrounding, till that day, Tanya when she was close to Mundi was...awkward. Mainly for her.

"How does he know of that?"

...

Tanya's pupil narrowed to slits. Her feline fangs protruded past the lip. "No one outside the temple knew about that! Who told you?!" She demanded to know. Hairs bristled on her stiffening tail.

"Scared? How intriguing." Grievous taunted. "If no one outside the temple was to know..." Grievous took several confident steps closer, breaking past his squad of droids, "How would I?" Tanya's hands were shaking. Her heart weighed painfully, falling to the pit of her knotting stomach. Mouth and eyes gaping in utter disbelief. A cold touch cupping her chin tilted her head, bringing her to meet Grievous. "The Masters betrayed you, Tanya. They spoke of your dirty little secret."

"They...they wouldn't do that."

"What is he talking about?!" Tanya jolted out of her daze. Grievous stepped back. Nahdar was glaring inches away. His breath brushed her skin. "What have you done to Master Mundi?"

Tanya swallowed guiltily. Grievous admired the spectacle. "I-it's not what you think." She wavered.

"What do I think?" Nahdar challenged.

Tanya sucked on her lip. "I...it...ugh..." The wall found her back, trapping her between Nahdar and an uncomfortable place. "It was an accident." She finally admitted resignedly. Tanya was suddenly slammed into a wall. Her feet left the ground.

Nahdar grasped her by the collar. He pressed his knuckles to her neck, crushing the bone. "YOU ATTACKED A MASTER?!" He bellowed, completely outraged. Tanya pried at the hands. Nahdar's grip was iron strong. "YOU DARED TO LAY A HAND ON A MASTER?! MASTER MUNDI?!"

"PLEASE...NAHDAR..." Tanya choked. The bones in her neck were ready to break. She thrashed her legs. Pressure built in her head. "STOP!"

"HOW MANY OF YOUR VICTIMS BEGGED FOR MERCY! AND YOU GAVE NONE!"

...

Fisto pounded a button. "NAHDAR! STOP!"

...

Nahdar, Grievous, and Tanya looked to the ceiling. Fisto's voice was a welcome salvation. The ground met Tanya's boots. She exhaled with relief. Unbearable pressure in her head dissolved in prickles. Air returned to her lungs. Nahdar still had her by the collar, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"_Release her, Nahdar!"_

"NO! I CANNOT PERMIT HER TO LIVE!" Tanya stopped struggling. She was so mortified that she just went limp.

"_Nahdar! Please! Grievous is trying to turn you against each other!"_ Fisto begged for Nahdar to listen, just once. "_Tanya has done terrible things! But she is not a danger_!"

Nahdar released one hand, facing the intercom Fisto spoke from, "SHE IS AN INCUBATING SITH JUST WAITING TO HATCH!" A Sith? "She thrives on death! Shoots lightning - she can't control - from her fingertips! SHE ATTACKS ANYONE AND EVERYONE WITHOUT PROVOCATION!"

...

Fisto's head shook. Silent disbelief poured from his gaping mouth. Nahdar was nearing the breaking point. He was already circling the drain the second he met Tanya at the front gate. Trust he places in a replaceable tool did not extend to someone who killed for profit. He may actually kill Tanya.

"Tanya has made mistakes! She has admitted to them, we have addressed them!"

"_Mistakes? MISTAKES_?!" He grasped her neck. Tanya threw her head back, gasping desperately for air. The force constricted the air way. Muscle and bones bent to a breaking point. "_MURDER IS NOT A MISTAKE! HER BIRTH WAS!"_

...

"She said it herself! She is dead inside! She is Count Dooku in female form! It is only a matter of time before she betrays us." Those words tore Tanya to ribbons. Her ears fell solemnly. Shoulders drooping. Unwavering resolve she wielded like a blade broke. He really believes that. "Count Dooku may have escaped," Tanya winced feeling the searing tip of Nahdar's saber hover inches from her stomach, "She will not be so lucky twice."

Tanya's pupils slit. She bent a leg, bringing her boot close. She latched onto Nahdar's wrist, squeezing as hard as she could. Sharp pain shot through his arm. The tip of a knife ripped the surface of Anakin. Nahdar howled in agony, dropping his saber and Tanya. Tanya twisted and wrenched hard, extracting her bloodied knife. She massaged her throbbing neck. Nahdar's grip was fesh on her skin. She wheezed, regaining her breath, watching Nahdar squeeze the wound to try and halt the profuse bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Master Fisto!" She wheezed.

...

"Please do not be! Nahdar! There will be consequences for your actions!"

_"I will be welcomed as a hero by killing her! She is a monster, Master! Why can you not see that?"_

"The only monster I see is you!"

...

Nahdar's world shattered all around him. Him the monster? Impossible! He isn't the monster! Tanya is!

Muscles in his wounded arm twitched. Pulsating pain pushed more blood down his arm. He was starting to eel lightheaded.

"I recommend cutting off circulation." Tanya stroked the knife, cleaning the blood on her tights. "You'll die of blood loss by applying pressure alone."

"YOU'D KNOW! WOULDN'T YOU?!"

"I would." She picked up his saber, clipping it behind her back. "I've bled many a inmate during my two year stay in prison."

"And you savored every second, I'm sure." Nahdar fell against the wall when he tried to stand. He shuffled up by his shoulder, fighting to stay conscious. "You know I'm right! You're a murderer through and through."

"Just like I know I could have killed you several times before you so much as touched me."

Nahdar ground his teeth, growling animally at the audacious girl. "I advise being cautious. I am a Jedi Knight."

"You may be a Knight, Nahdar, but my skills escape Jedi per view. Masters greatly exceed me. Knights and Padawans, I'm afraid," She lathered her maliciously smiling lips, "All depends on the Jedi, really." She pointed at Nahdar's tunic. There were five black dots stamped to his tunic. Heart, stomach, spleen, kidney, and a spot near the collar bone.

"You truly are a monster."

She simply shrugged. "So you've surmised." She shifted her glare to Grievous who was watching proudly as his master piece unfolded. "Unfortunately for all concerned I don't really take your words to heart."

"Then you leave me no choice." Nahdar tore his tunic, stringing up his arm in a makeshift. He extended a hand. The skirt of Tanya's tunic flipped. Nahdar reclaimed his light saber, flicking the blade out. "You will die in these halls-GAH!" A lightsaber pierced Nahdar's chest back to front. Tanya screamed in utter horror.

...

"NAHDAR!" Fisto hugged the monitor.

...

Tanya scrambled, plastering to the wall, whimpering hysterically. Life gradually vacated Nahdar's paralyzed body. The light dimmed in his slowly closing eyes. He fought to take one last look at Tanya. Even as he died, Tanya still saw rage in radiating from his face. A final breath was drawn. The lightsaber left his fingers. Nahdar was no longer occupying the terrestrial plain.

A cold laugh sent chills down Tanya's spine. Grievous, towering behind the dead Nahdar, retrieved the dropped light saber. "Another trophy to add to my collection." He laughed. Nahdar's body was hoisted by the head, and then thrown away as if he were nothing but trash.

"NAHDAR!"

Grievous jumped in her path. Tanya edged back, keeping considerable distance between her and the General. Retreating to a whole 'nother planet wouldn't be far enough. "Now you and I may chat without further interruption." The purr in his voice made Tanya sick.

"_RUN TANYA_!" Fisto commanded pleadingly.

Tanya staggered, twisting to Fisto's voice. "BUT-"

...

"RUN, NOW!" He begged more forcefully. A crack ruptured his voice. "GET TO R6! I WILL MEET YOU THERE!" Tanya's body debated her fight or flight response. Nahdar was pompous bigot, but her honor demanded he be avenged. She couldn't fight Grievous. Not in the state she was in. Fisto needed her to realize the futility in battle.

...

Tanya took a deep breath. Her mind cleared. The resolve Grievous weakened remolded. She shot out a hand. Nahdar's lightsaber slipped from Grieevous's grasp and into hers. Tanya jerked strength to her legs, taking off down the corridor, once more into the nightmare.

Grievous watched as she vanished around a corner. A wolfish laugh was directed toward the cameras. "She can only run so far before I catch her, Fisto."

...

"Why are you after her?"

_"She is an intruder. I must eliminate all intruders."_

"No. You are toying with her." Fisto declared firmly. Grievous may be a droid, but Fisto could spot the chinks denting the worn armor. "You turned Nahdar against her. Reminded her of her sins. Spoke of an incident several months past."

"_Which is mercy compared to what the senate is doing to her."_

"What do you mean?"

_"No need for ignorance, Fisto._" He crooned. _"In four months the trial will end_." He stretched to the camera, wanting Fisto to see the depravity. "_And the guinea pig will be locked up once more._" Fisto went stiff as a board. Eyes wide in horror. Racing heart pumping fear driven adrenaline. Sweat hung to his brow. "_If you'll excuse me."_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER GRIEVOUS!"

_"Do not worry, Master Fisto. My Master gave me orders to break her. Not kill her."_

"Orders...What-" The camera went black. Grievous must have destroyed the camera. Fisto trieed to wrap his mind around the orders Grievous received. "What does Dooku want with Tanya?"

...

Despaired whimpers resounded off narrow walls. Racing footsteps stampeded, mashing moss beneath crevices. Tanya sharply rounded a random corner. Her nails clawing small crevices for balance. Slick, aged moss stole the traction. She slid, rebounding off a wall, tripping over her feet as she stumbled in return to her panicked run.

A light shined at the end of the darkened hall. Hope warmed Tanya, but she was taught to never relax until either dead or locked behind an impenetrable wall. Safety was rapidly approaching. Tanya flinched as the darkness was chased back to it's confines. The archway past overhead. Dirt and moss ground under her boot. A bright, warm light blinded Tanya. A hard surface smashed into her nose.

"Ow..." Pain radiated from nose to head. A ringing migraine screeched. She bounced her eye lids, allowing her sight to adjust to the sudden brightness. She was bewildered. She made so many turns, ran down too many random corridors - Tanya miraculously found the front entrance.

Beep-beep-beep. Tanya's heart skipped a beat. It was only her comlink. She was more paranoid than a hypochondriac surrounded by conspirators. A wreck did not begin to describe her mentality. She released a breath and answered. "Y-yeah...Master Fisto...I'm here..." She exasperated fidgeting. Her nose met a boulder she never noticed on arrival. Regardless, she took a deep whiff of fresh air. Her lungs expelled the musty contaminants of Greivous's lair. Strength fortified her spirit. "I think I prefer prison."

"Are you alright?" He could hear clear as day how shaken up she was.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She huffed. "Where's R6? I only see fog...and what looks like a sick bird doing the mambo."

"R6 is eluding a couple more droids. Once done he will pick me up, then I will come for you." Tanya placed a hand to sweat drenching her forehead. She swallowed, moistening her dry mouth and throat. Nahdar's death flashed repeatedly. Engraving to the stone confines of her subconscious. Like her parents. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"He shouldn't have died." She rasped under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I need that ride." She lied. Her back rested to the cold, smooth rock. Heavenly chills relaxed her knotted muscles. She needed to get ahold of herself before Fisto found a reason to ask Tiin to shrink her.

"En route." The call ended.

Tanya smashed both hands to her face. Sweat and gloves stung unnoticeable ruptures. "I really hate today." She whined hopelessly.

Freezing hands hugged her shoulders. Tanya parted her fingers. "It is one of my favorites." Dread paralyzed her beating heart. Her skin falling off the bone was held up by the hands. She dissent notice at first. A broad frame pasted to her back. Her head tilting upward quaked her whole body. "Boo."

"AH!" Tanya pushed off. An imbedded rock hooked her heel. She was tipped to the sky, meeting the ground with a painful thud.

General Grievous chuckled, approaching the terrified Padawan. "Why so jumpy? I thought you were made of tougher stuff." Tanya paddled fretfully, kicking up dirt and moss, not getting far before Grievous stomped on her ankle. "Don't leave!" He kneeled, leaning an elbow on a knee. "You and I finally have some alone time."

Tanya flexed her ankle. A little sore but no injury. "Sorry, General. You're not my type!" Force power exploded from her palms, launching Grievous across a gap to another rock. He bounced a couple feet then clawed the ground, stopping just as his foot left the ledge. Tanya leapt from the fog, flourishing her and Nahdar's saber, landing opposite Grievous. The glows illuminated the pent up rage flaring in her eyes. "However since you went through the trouble," She shifted to her fighting stance, "Why not help me pass the time until Master Fisto picks me up?"

Grievous laughed getting to his feet. Reaching behind his back he grasped two lightsabers in either hand. Tanya arched a confused brow, then gaped in horrified awe. Grievous flexed his arms out. A second set of arms detached. Four lightsaber erupted from their sheaths, hissing as they primed to strike.. It all happened so fast when they ambushed Grievous, but Tanya forgot he had four arms.

"Losing your nerve?" He taunted.

Tanya licked her lips happily. "I've never been more excited."

Nahdar's saber was extinguished and clipped to her hip. She pushed off, charging at full speed. Grievous shifted to his back foot, crossed two sabers over his chest, and raised the other two overhead. Tanya skid to a hard stop, twised, and thrust her hand. A thick dust cloud exploded, engulfing Grievous in a smoke screen. Tanya sheathed her saber, crouching low in the cover. On top of the fog, Grievous was blinded three feet in each direction. He kept his ears peered for the slightest tumbling rock.

A large rock struck Grievous in back of the head. He whipped around. Another rock struck him in the side of the left knee. Grievous grunted, squinting to see where the cowardly cat was crawling. Three more rocks bounced of his forehead, right arm, and left hip. Grievous howled to the sky in rage. He swung the four sabers wildly, slicing the ground, a nearby boulder, and decapitating an animal.

"Over here." Grievous swung two sabers back. Nothing except air. "No...HERE!" There was an orange flash. Grievous wailed in pain, hunching over. A graze was burned across his back. A rabid growl reverberated Grievous's throat. An invisible force parted the dust, revealing a stone faced Tanya. "Now we're even." She tapped the foot Grievous stomped on.

"You'll pay dearly for that, Youngling!"

"Better than you have received that check!"

"I will make you pay full!" Grievous dashed for her. Tanya weaved to the side. Grievous stopped on a dime in front of her. He shifted and twisted his full body, driving a lightsaber to her head. Tanya ducked to hand. Grievous used his foot and pinned her by the ankle. Tanya grabbed a fistful of dirt, throwing it in his face. The dirt stung Grievous's eyes. His foot released her. She connected several flat palm hits to his torso. Short bursts of force pounded at his insides. Grabbing his arms she ran up his body. She flipped back. The toe of her boot connected with his chin. Grievous yanked her face first into the ground her by the hair mid flip. Tanya groaned dazedly. Grievous hoisted her to his height by her hair. She dealt a kick to the side of his head. When she was dropped she scrambled away.

"You're quick on your toes, Youngling. I will give you that." He stomped languorously. Tanya ignited both sabers. "But running will only keep you alive for so long."

Grievous thrust two sabers. Tanya flipped back on her hands. Green and blue lightsabers pierced the ground between the hands. Tanya touched her feet to the ground and sprang forward. She grabbed Grievous by the shoulders Flipped over, she touched her feet to his back and pushed off. Grievous raced after her the second she landed. He swung all four sabers, striking for every single opening Tanya exposed. Tanya parried most of the blows. A few she's narrowly dodged. Grievous moved fast, she had to be faster. He went for her feet and head, jabbed at her stomach and heart. Each deflected attack sent jolts up her arms.

The strength in her fingers was all ready beginning the tire. Tanya somersaulted over him, defending aerial strikes. Her feet barely touched the ground when Grievous rammed her into the ground. Tanya shook it off in time to see four sabers gunning toward heer stomach. She rolled over. Molten moss fumes grazed her cheek. She pushed up on her hands and feet. Grievous sliced the solid rock. Tanya bent back, feeling heat pass her knee. She back flipped three times, landing like a jungle cat, wagging her tail mockingly. Grievous jumped the distance between them and brought two sabers down hard. They were met by one saber. Tanya winced, dropping to a knee under the monstrous strength. Stress split her waning muscles. Grievous poured his weight on her. Her sound was bending. Tanya pumped the force to the saber tip, pushing back. Grievous drew one saber back. Tanya reached behind her back. The saber thrust inches to her stomach. A purple saber diverted the attack. Tanya grunted, breathing heavily. Grievous had her pinned, crushing her arms and what strength was left.

Grievous shot a foot up. He grabbed Tanya by the face, lifted her up and slammed her right back down. Protruding rocks jabbed her in the back. Her lungs constricted, denied any air. Grievous gently removed his foot.

"I am having the strangest sense of deja view." Grievous laughed, circling Tanya. She hugged her stomach, choking on robbed air. "I had you at my mercy on Rodia, just as I do now. The hull of your fragile skull just a small step away from cracking."

Tanya pushed up on her elbows. "Good times." She spat up blood.

"Although you seem less...spry since last we met. Off your game." Kneeling beside her he yanked her head back by the hair. A few locks were pulled from the scalp. "Is it because of the Mon Calamari? Or because your beloved Master betrayed you?"

"Mace...hasn't...betrayed me." She wheezed.

Grievous shoved her head down. Tanya massaged the sore scalp. "Still loyal even after learning the Masters speak behind your back." Tanya twisted to get on her stomach. White hot pain splintered her ribs. Not as bad as when they were bruised. Sluggishly she propped a knee. Face contorting in agony. Placing a hand on her knee she struggled to return to her feet. He knees caved a couple times, but she prevailed and made it to her feet. "Even as we speak, the Jedi council is conspiring whilst you're risking our neck."

"Humans invented...talking behind the back! 15 dozen...societies adopted it! Ergo, IT HAPPENS!" She was choking on her own words. Rocks broke free of her skin. Pain traveled her spine. Nevertheless she wasn't going to give Grievous the advantage. "I'd be more surprised if they didn't talk about me."

"Dooku does comment on your understanding nature. A coping mechanism so you can remain impassive to reality's harshness." He announced in disgust. "Or is it a means of living in denial so your fragile heart does not get broken?"

Tanya tipped backwards. Her hand found a solid surface, and she pressed her back to it. "Takes a lot more than talking about me to break my heart!" _Someone in the temple opened their mouth._

Grievous nodded in agreement. "How about learning your release was a farce?"

Tanya's ear bounced. "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat. Grievous touched a nerve.

"The reason behind your release was nothing more than a fabricated story to pacify you."

"You honestly don't think I know that!" She roared. "I figured that out the day they setup that fight between me and Mace." Maintaining the adavtange over Jabba was a front. Two reasons orchestrated Tanya's early release. The first was so Dooku would never get his hands on her. The second? That could not be spoken of. "

"All so they can betray you in thee lo run." Tanya bit her tongue. She wasn't going to stumble further into his trap. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious. "Are you really so naïve you do not see it?" He laughed derisively.

"Did you not see?" He stressed, gesturing a hand toward the damning fortress. "The Mon Calamari deemed your very birth a blight. He chose to turn on you without a moment's hesitation."

"So what?" Betrayal came with the bounty hunting territory. It didn't bother her. "Nahdar made his choice and was killed for it."

"And just how many more will make that very same decision. How many more of your Allies will turn against you?" He continued slyly. Tanya made a mistake by glancing away. Grievous, if one could see beyond the mask, was smirking victoriously. "The loyalty and devotion you extend will never be reciprocated. The moment it suits them, the republic senate - Jedi included - will let you rot in jail."

"W-why would they do that?" She mentally kicked herself. She was getting scared, allowing her words to trip lover themselves. "They said I was free. Why would I get thrown back in jail?" Her voice was still shaking.

"Because, naïve little Jedi, you are another guinea pig of the Republic's failed Prisoner Reformation Program." Tanya felt everything around her just rip in half. A glass mosaic depicting the picturesque world she cultivated shattered. A black abyss looming behind her. "I see you know of it." Grievous crooned, approaching torturously slow.

Prisoner Reformation - A program developed by the previous Chancellor for a "New Hope for Mankind." Once a year an inmate set for death row or serving life is chosen to be released from prison for a set duration. Monitored by a designated handler, logs of their progress - or lack thereof - is kept. On the eve of the closing term, an inquiry is held, and the ultimate decision of the Senate will pass judgement upon the criminal, and either permanently set them free...or send them back to prison.

"N-no..." Tanya edged back. The boulder trapped her in place. Grievous halted half a foot in front of her. "That's not..."

Grievous pinched her chin, tilting her head so she couldn't retreat from - what was steadily becoming - the truth. "How many times did Chancellor Palpatine and Master Yoda visit you in prison?" Tanya was about to answer when she stopped herself. "Periodically." He assumed. "And why, do you think, they paired you with the man who murdered your father?"

"Please...stop talking..." Her voice shook. Her knees knocked. "I'm not part of any program.

Grievous bobbed his head. He reached behind his back, pulling out a little flash drive. "Then, explain to me," He twirled the drive tauntingly, hypnotizing the frightened girl, "How I have a copy of weekly status reports? Your name as the Subject of interest."

Strength vacated Tanya's legs. Grievous caught her by the waist, hoisting her back on her feet. "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying!" She repeated hysterically. She gripped his bicep, supporting the with of his words against her racing mind. "They wouldn't rat me out! They wouldn't send me back to jail!" Tears rolled down her cheek.

Grievous cupped her cheeks, running his thumbs under her puffy eyes. "Your master has no intention of keeping you. The senate fully intends to let you rot in prison." Her heart pounded, begging to explode from her chest. End the pain. "In four months - the end of a one year term set by the senate - the Republic and your master are going to put you back." He slipped the drive in her pocket. "You are going to die in prison."

"No-"

Grievous cracked his head on hers. Tanya instantly lost consciousness, falling like a doll cut from his strings. The whir of an engine lured Grievous to look up. Fisto was coming about, zeroing in on Tanya's position. "And the hero arrives." Tanya groaned dazedly, dizzy eyes bouncing open and closed. Grievous moved her hair from her face and leaned to her ear, "Count Dooku offers condolences." Grievous stood and moseyed back to his fortress, leaving the unconscious Tanya to be rescued by her captors.

**GGYYYAAAAHHHHH! GRRR! BAAAH! NO! NAH! ROOOAAAR! Huh...**

**Sorry. Look, I know, the ending sucks ass but it had to be done. Why? I ran dry on ideas. I promise to make the next chapter better, but right now I'm going on hiatus.**

**Later**


	39. The Lies We Tell

**The Lies We Tell**

**Let's proceed.**

**...**

_**Do we lie to protect others? Or to protect ourselves? **_

**...**

The Republic Reformation Program. A universally known program designed by the previous Chancellor, Finis Valorum, to take the most hardened of criminals and put them under the wing of a handler. The goal of the program was to create newfound hope for future generations, and hopefully regulate billions of tax credits going towards maintaining prisons.. To see if criminals charged with most heinous or minor of crimes can be remolded, and become honest citizens. The chosen criminal is permitted to roam wherever and whenever they please so long as they notify their handler and remain on planet. Other privileges are granted after a time.

In the lengthy duration - however long decided by the group of 25 senate members - that the criminal is free, a log will be kept of their progress. Differences or similarities in personality, habits, how they are adapting to others and how others are adapting to them, what differences have they made, and so on and so forth. When the log is updated and sent is up to the handler.

By the end of the trial, a testimony to the character of the criminal will be given by the handler. Depending on the Handler's testimony, a vote will be cast by the 25 senate members chosen. A vote of 13 will be the factor deciding if the criminal is to be returned to prison or freed and have all charges against them dropped.

It is not required - by law or any other judicial system - to tell the criminal they are under scrutiny. In recorded history there have been 30 prisoners released to handlers. Five pretended to be reformed and escaped to return to their old ways. Nine barely lasted three months before being sent back to prison. 10 were killed by members of organizations they belonged to. The remaining six completed the trial and were freed to live their lives.

Tanya Fett - test subject 31 - learned of this project. Worse, she learned of it from General Grievous himself. Faith she held toward the Jedi, her master, and the Senate are shaken. The Padawan now stands on a frozen lake forged of her the devotion and trust she's placed in her new family. Family. No. Her lynch pins. Her jailers. Cracks are swiftly forming, weakening the ice. Frigid splashes of lies and facades attacked her like ravenous vultures. What she saw as truth withered on the vine, reduced to piles of ashy lies. Will the Padawan traverse the cracking ice, accept the outstretched hands offering salvation? Or will she plummet - return to the icy waters of despair she struggled to escape?

…

"_**January 15th. Week one of Test Subject 31 - Tanya Fett's - reformation**__._" Windu spoke as if talking about an animal. A pitiful subject for science and study. "_Thus far the project bears no fruit. In my opinion it is a waste of time and effort. The girl is angry, still craves revenge for the death of Jango Fett, and has openly and viciously made threats to kill everyone. Given her past and present actions, I believe she will carry her threats out one day. And I believe her fully capable of doing so. She is attacking staff, dismantling droids, and lashing out verbally and physically at the masters and younglings._" Windu closed his eyes grimly. "_Hatred has a firm grip on this girl. A bounty hunter as a Jedi. Truly ridiculous._"

"_**February 2nd. Week three of Tanya Fett's reformation.**__ The weeks have been touch and go. Tanya is showing a considerable amount of affection towards the clones. Most likely because they bear Jango Fett's resemblance. The clones seem to like her as well. The Clone named Chopper antagonizes her, but I see a strong friendship forming. A nice change seeing as Tanya kept people at bay. She's rather odd for a bounty hunter. Then again she is a teenager. Emotional roller coaster, proud and arrogant. But her previous life gave her an abundance of skills she's yet to reveal. She's skilled at holding back, but fights to kill nonetheless. She has yet to adopt the Jedi Code and Traditions. She absolutely refuses. She thinks they will dull her blade. I believe they will make her stronger."_

"_**February 10th. Week four of Tanya Fett's reformation.**__She's calling the Master's by their proper titles and is graciously accepting tasks from them. Madam Jocasta, and Madame Maxime Mothalia have taken a shine to her. Master Fisto finds her charming. A few senators find her change refreshing, others remain unconvinced. Senator Amidala included. Myself as well. Tanya withholds many secrets. Affiliations, associates, past actions. The very reason she was released was an outright lie. It was a means to acquire her before Count Dooku or others took her into their fold._"

"_**March 31st. Tanya Fett's Reformation report.**_ _Well...to say a harsh reality was forced upon me is an understatement. Tanya. I never realized the demons she harbored. What Kashjeen - her own Uncle - put her through. Killing her parents...leaving her traumatized. That trauma wrought a demon crazed. A killing machine. It attacked Master Mundi after I dismissed her. I never realized my actions would cause this. Then representative binks...Recently I returned from Pokitaru. It's the planet where Tanya's parents were killed. By confronting the demons of her past she subdued this demon. But I cannot help but wonder what other demons lie within her. Tanya has this look in her eye when she begins to fight seriously. A jungle cat hungering for the flesh of her prey. When she swings her lightsaber, all the time she goes for the kill. Watching blood spill holds no terror for her. Tanya...Tanya is far too unstable. Over two months and I am...just barely admitting that. Count Dooku's couple of appearances have proven how volatile and unstable she is. I do not think she should be released. I fear what she may do if pushed to the brink as she's been...and someone isn't there to stop her._"

The holoprojector was turned off. Blue fingers squeezed it hard. An arm flung. The holoprojector hit the wall, falling to a bed. Tanya panted long, raspy wheezes. Sweat and tears spilling down her face. Sunlight peering past closed blinds highlighted the burning rage blazing his eyes. The pupils narrowed to demonic slits. Fangs extending, thirsting for the blood of the Korun on that recording. Her whole body was shaking it could barely contain the rage she wished would just blow her to bits.

"Unstable...demon…dangerous...a logical acquisition…" She bit her lips, drawing a thin trail of hot blood. Tears mixed with the blood. Her clenched nails broke the skin of her palms. This whole time she believed her slate cleaned, she never looked to the other side to see the filth that lingered. A lie, on top of vengeance she craved, to lure her - break her - and use her for their own amusement. "If you knew you could never trust me…" She dropped her head, struggling to control her hurt sobs, "Then why? Why keep me? Why care?" She dropped to her knees, falling to her hands in defeat. Tears splashed to her floor. "Why give me false hopes...when all you were going to do was send me back?"

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chopper slapped plates of food to the floor. Surrounding clones frequenting 79's - a clone bar - gaped fretfully at their disgruntled brother. The music died immediately. Chopper raised a clenched vengefully fist. It was shaking as furiously as his rage flared. "You mean to tell me...this WHOLE TIME...Commander Fett was nothing more than-than-than…" The respect he held for her barred him from saying it aloud.

"A tool?" Slick came out and said it. Not without earning rightful glares from nearby brothers. Chopper's glared pierced his guilt the worst. "A participant in that ridiculous reformation program. Never saw that one coming."

"And here I thought they wanted to give the Commander a second chance." Jester scoffed.

"They did give her a second chance!" Dogma boomed. "She was released from prison! Taken in by General Windu!"

"Being on a leash isn't the same as freedom." Fives hissed.

"This would explain why she was kept on planet for a while." Hailster reminisced. "Not that you could blame the Jedi. But I won't blame the Commander one bit if she goes ape."

A scathing snort grabbed Hailster's attention suddenly. Wolfe knocked back a heavy shot. "If you ask me she should be happy she's been allowed to roam free for this long." He snorted derisively. "Her rap-sheet is anything but squeaky." He filled his glass then hoisted the contents in a breath.

Chopper slammed a hand down in front of him, nudging the bottle. "Are you saying she should be grateful her life is being toyed with?"

Wolfe stared blankly, slightly inebriated, at the overzealous clone. "If she didn't want her life like this, she should have chosen other occupations."

"That was never her decision though!" Tup joined in the debate.

"Yes it was!" Dogma argued.

"So you think a four year old, traumatized by the gruesome death of her parents - nearly killed herself - had the slightest lick of say in what her fate would be?" He questioned the stoic clone challengingly. Dogma stammered to protest what he meant. "Perhaps you mean, if she would have just remained still Kashjeen would have had a change of heart and spared her. Just like he tried to spare her on Aetha."

"N-No! I mean...That's not what I-"

"Bounty Hunting saved that girl. Taught her how to defend herself when everyone else turned their back on her."

"While I agree with you," Rex interjected calmly, not wishing to amplify the tension, "It was her decision to become a hardened criminal. General Windu's _influence _aside." Influence being his killing Jango Fett. Tup found it difficult to argue with that. Yet…

"Her targets were corrupt politicians. That much is pardonable." Cody reminded his fellow clones, easing the despair. "Targeting Senator Amidala, however - out of spite for General Windu - that is the one thing I cannot abide."

"Then there are the guards he's killed while in prison. She spoke of her exploits with a smile."

Slick set his cup down, hard enough so the thud would attract attention. "So what are we trying to get at here? What is the elephant in the room?" He asked the clones collectively. "Are we saying we want Tanya to return to prison? Or do we want her to stay?"

That one burdening question cast a powerful spell of silence amongst the troops. Heads lowered, clenched drinks remained untouched, eye contact severed. What did they want?

Slick took one last drink, exhaling exaggeratedly at the powerful aftertaste. He pushed out his chair. Troops watched him rise to his feet, gawking as if he were a beacon of hope. "I want Tanya to stay." He announced. Jaws slacked open.

"Here-here!" Chopper raised his glass.

Jesse and Hardcase threw their glasses in the air too. "TO TANYA!" They cheered.

Kixx chuckled, remaining in his seat as he raised his glass. "Things would be too quiet without her."

"I've never met a woman who can throw back like her." Hailster joined.

"Her crimes aside…" Appo rumbled, deep in thought. He smiled and riased his glass. "Tanya stays."

"Agreed!" Longshot laughed.

One by one glasses raised in Tanya's honor. A group hoisted bottles. Rex, Cody, and Wolfe, moved by their loyalty, put their glasses to the sky. If only the senate cared for their opinions. Tanya's stay would be assured. Hopefully the Jedi come to the same resolution as they had. Something told the troopers that their opinion would sway the tide.

…

Windu sat crestfallen in silence. Gloved fingers heatedly massaged the furrows of his scowling brow. Fellow members of the council were joined in the silence. A cloud of failure loomed dauntingly over their heads. Yoda searched the force for answers to this disaster on their home front. There was no sense in seeking closure for something they anticipated.

"Knew this would come to pass one day, we all did." Yoda brought his fellow council members back to reality.

"That we did." Obi-Wan agreed somberly. "We just didn't think it would come this soon."

"Or that she would find out from the enemy." Fisto cursed himself. Tanya discovered the nature of her release on his watch. All the while he asked for her trust. "How could Grievous have known?"

"You said Count Dooku was pulling the strings." Koth reminded the distraught master. "Perhaps he told her."

"Then how did he learn of this?"

"As Tanya says," Mundi drummed his fingers together, "Nothing is a secret. Least of all to those in power." An ominous air filled the room. A traitor could be in their midst. "Lest we forget, Dooku was there when Valorum initiated the program."

"Theories and suspicions that are now moot." Yoda declared strongly. "Kept this from Tanya, we should not have. Been honest from the start we should have been."

"What good would it have done to tell her?" Luminara questioned harshly. "After knowing Tanya for so long, I feel no quarrels when I say she would have found no drive to change. She would have used any and all means to return to prison."

"So you do believe she's changed?" Shaak-Ti retorted, a little surprised by Luminara.

Luminara relaxed in her seat, clearing her throat. "She's proven to be reliable in battle. Her determination and drive inspire the troops. Plus…" Luminara recalled a moment on Aetha where Tanya saved her from a deadly blow, "She is the first to be a shield when we need it. But what has not changed is her method of fighting." She quickly changed tactics and announced as the main issue. "Tanya's sadistic nature brings her to play with enemies weaker than her. Her overwhelming bloodlust drives her to kill. She struggles to hinder that."

"As do Master Krell and Quinlan Vos." Plo Koon objected. "Those two _go for the kill_ more often than the air is breathed."

"But they do so out of instinct. Tanya is drawn to death. Life holds no meaning to her."

"Yet she strives to protect others." Obi-Wan derailed her argument. "Jar-Jar, Padme, you, Barrisss - everyone Tanya has met she has tried to protect. Even people she detest."

"I will not dismiss Tanya's heroics." Mundi assured his fellow Jedi. "What bothers me is Tanya's mental state." Windu tensed. "The Berserk mentality has not reared it's head in quite some time. But who is to say it is gone for good?" There were solemn but agreeing bows of the master's heads. "And I've yet to see this..._Assassin_ which she claims exists."

…

"GRRAAAHHH!" Tanya's fist pounded a sand filled bag. A kick and two more punches dealt heavy, force carrying blows. Aftershocks decimated the sand inside, ravaging the barely hanging stitches. Lightning snaked up the chain, jerking the winch controls. "HAAA! AAAHHH! GRR! YAAAH!" One electrified punch after the other, Tanya unleashed her wrath. Stray stream alighting her anger. Purple and Grey fighting for dominance. The face of Windu plagued her vision. The smiles the council and fellow padawans flashed her pained her heart, encouraging her deadly strikes. Her punches, kicks, and counterstrikes grew faster and fiercer. Sweat beaded down her brow. The purple eyes blazing with rage...and fear. Grey imagining blood spilling, the cries of her victims wailing in agony. The bag's stitching teared a little with each punch.

Tanya shifted her body, leaning on her hind foot. She bit into her lower lip, drawing a small trickle of blood. She drew her foot back. Jango's warm smile and extending a hand were replaced Windu. "DAMN YOU!" Tanya slammed the foot down. A pulse of force dispersed, puffing the accumulated dust. The ground quaked. "YOU LIAR!" A fist drilled for the spot where Windu's heart would be. Lightning surged. A hole blew out back. Sand splattered, carried by streams of lightning, spilling out the back. The tiny grains conducts short burst of residual force lightning. Tanya panted heavily. Her eyes wide with rage. Lightning slithered up her shoulders, bouncing between her ears. Her hand swallowed by the sand, plugging the hole she made. "Dad...please…" She rested her head to the bag, "Help me, daddy...I don't wanna go back."

Hands clapped in menacing tempo. "Nicely done! Very well executed!" A sarcastic voice commended. Tanya's ears folded. "Now why couldn't we do that to Windu when we had the chance? Oh yeah! That's right!" Tanya wrenched her fist free of the bag. Sand spilled at her boots. She ignored the malicious voice, setting the winch to lower another bag. A pair of lips came to her ear and roared in a hush, "YOU-WENT-SOFT!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tanya shoved the figure away.

"Now we're going to be subjected, to yet, another interrogation by some moron of the senate, his lawyer, and a likely a shrink! WHY?" Tanya squeezed her eyes shut with a hiss, fighting to tune her out. It wasn't . "Because YOU had to grow a conscience!"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Tanya whirled to the figure standing beside her. "I DIDN'T GO SOFT! You just didn't do your job! Twice you've failed! Twice I've had to pay the price!" The figure snickered. Her slit, grey eyes peeling Tanya's skin. Blue skin the exact same tone poking out from a tunic woven to match hers. A tail and pair of ears the same coloring and design. Long, jet black hair tied into a ponytail. Bangs and strands left to hang. Tanya wasn't screaming at just anyone. "Or did I imagine it when you said, _'Let me handle this_,' Assassin?!"

…

"Anakin and BarrissS saw it." Obi-Wan announced gravely. He sensed his present praise being diminished. "It was during your mission to Frii-Caah." He reminded Windu and Luminara. "She fought the Bounty Hunter named Aurra Sing, and was an entirely different person.."

Windu hummed thoughtfully. His brow furrowed perturbed. "I've seen it too. First hand." He admitted shamefully. The council was on the edge of their seats. Windu hesitated to proceed. Seeing his fellow masters plead for further explanation he conceded. "When Tanya is serious, she does fight differently. Fights to kill. She trades playing for urgency. But The Assassin…" He shuddered at the thought of her, "She doesn't fight to kill. She savors pain, misery. She drives you to your lowest point, then kills you." His voice faded towards the end. The Master's grew nervous. "Senator Amidala and I were on the receiving end of that very malice. There's no emotion...no soul...Tanya becomes a void. Vibrant purple eyes turned pale grey, the windows of her soul narrowed to a fine slit. A demon wanting the pain plaguing her to be exacted."

"Pain?" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Hondo Ohnaka, Tanya's godfather, said the Assassin was borne when Tanya's pain grew too much to bear."

"Tanya did lose herself on Aetha." Luminara recalled. "Could that have been-"

"No." Obi-Wan interrupted, confident in his response. "That was Tanya that day. Given Mace's description, Tanya may have slaughtered the crowd were she the assassin."

"Makes you wonder if it was the Assassin walking about the first couple of months."

"Hondo warned me that the Assassin only comes forth when Tanya is...done."

"Done?" Shaak-Ti didn't mean to scoff. "What do you mean, done?"

"She's had enough. She's tired of holding back. She makes you regret forcing her hand" He locked foreboding brown eyes to frightened gazes, edging the council back. "I forced Tanya's hand on Naboo and when she arrived. Aurra forced it, and now Dooku is attempting to."

"And Tanya's managed to keep something like that at bay?" Fisto questioned in awe. "For this long…"

"I fear her control may be weakening." Windu announced grimly. "Dooku is prodding at her most vulnerable places. And now that she knows of the program…"

Fisto lowered his head. "She's on the brink."

...

"You assured me you could kill him! On Naboo and here!" The Assassin listened to her temper flail. "You guaranteed a swift victory and didn't deliver! AGAIN!" Tanya howled at her inner demon. "I sat through a lecture and was paraded for nothing! Nice work!"

"HEY! DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS!" She jabbed Tanya's chest, "You're the one who stopped me!"

"YEAH! Because he wasn't trying! And don't even tell me you didn't notice!" Assassin scoffed, glancing away. Tanya rolled her eyes. "What's the point of fighting if the opponent doesn't try? That's what you said! That's what we both feel! I knew, if we killed him in that instance," She folded her arms, puffing her pouting cheeks, "You'd be an even bigger grouch!"

"And look where we are!" Assassin gestured to the combat hall. "Back at this temple! Locked in our cage and watched like the guinea pigs that we are! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

"Neither did I! Yet I'm the one taking the brunt of it!" Tanya slammed a hand to the punching bag. A powerful force pulse sent it flying to the wall. The sand exploded on impact. "We both agreed to the deal! Yet…" Tanya got in Assassin's face, "I'm the one being trained to the brink of collapsing! I'm the one being blown up and beaten unconscious!" Steam whistled out her ears when a blush shaded her cheeks. "I'm the one being harassed by an old man running the Confederacy!"

…

Unbeknownst to the fuming Aquatisan, Chopper and Slick watched from the safety of the control tower. "Who do you think she was talking to?" Slick asked, disturbed by Tanya's failing mental state.

"Ghosts." Chopper grunted.

…

An embarrassing realization reddened her cheeks further. She smack a palm to her face. "Ugh…This is getting ridiculous! I'm arguing with myself!" She nonchalantly swiped the Persona. The figure dissipated in a mist, vanishing in thin air. She growled derisively at herself. "Standing here talking to myself isn't going to get anything solved!" Tanya stormed into the hallway, pushing an astromech out of her path, "I need to pay a certain retired politician a visit."

Chopper and Slick poked cautiously out the training room, waiting for Tanya to disappear around the corner before entering the hallway. Luckily, whenever Tanya's in a fury, her ability to detect prying eyes significantly weakens. She would notice them if they were right behind her.

"What do you think she meant?" Chopper rumbled.

"I wonder…The Reformation Program..." Slick tapped his chin a moment. An idea struck him. "We need to move! I know where she's going

…

"Hold on!" Koth halted the discussion. The room went silent enough to hear them breathing. "Why are we truly discussing this? Have we asked ourselves that?" The Master's exchanged bewildered glances. "Any second now someone from the Reformation Committee is going to arrive to give us an earful. We need to ascertain why we're singing Tanya's praises and disparaging her before he gets here."

The Council doors flew open. "Too late!" A skinny elderly military officer strolled in, caring himself with a certain arrogance. Bleach blonde locks were combed back, revealing the prominent brow. Beady black eyes rolled over the anxious Council Members, weeding out the slightest hints of weakness. True to form, not a single crack in their defense. "I am Wilhuff Tarkin. Governor of Eriadu, Captain to Even Piell, and Chairman of the Reformation Committee." He respectfully bowed, "Pleased the make your acquaintance."

"Captain Tarkin," Yoda bowed, "A pleasure to meet you it is. Apologize I do it under these circumstances."

"No call for apologies, Master Yoda." Tarkin folded his arms behind his back, keeping the Jedi from crossing the professional barricade he established. "Apologies do not mend the grievous oversight committed by the Jedi."

The Jedi council were apprehensively trained to Tarkin. Traces of force surrounded the stoic military man, attempting to break his shield and see what he hides. The force was repelled. Tarkin was a strong minded man. It would be difficult to pierce his shell. Be that as it may, certain summations were glaringly obvious. Proud, arrogant, and self-oriented. Clever, well renowned strategist, and highly respected amongst his peers. An air about him requested the Jedi to tread carefully.

"It has come to my attention, and the attention of the committee, that Tanya Fett has become unruly as of late." Tarkin broke the tense silence. "Gallivanting about Coruscant without your knowledge. Lashing out at high ranking officials. And I doubt I need mention the numerous escapes she's made."

Obi-Wan and Shaak-Ti released breaths of premature relief. Tarkin didn't seem aware of Grievous's findings. Glances shot to Windu. He flashed quick side glances, lightly shaking his head. "These are not newborne reports, Chairman." Obi-Wan assured him with the utmost indifference. "Tanya's gallivanting is actually is form of therapy. We know precisely where she goes and where she is at all times."

"Why do you not report her whereabouts?"

"Because, recently, there has been no reason to." Obi-Wan replied sternly, hinting to Tarkin that they trust her to return. Windu was growing more aggravated by Tarkin by the second. Tanya was a child, not...a pet.

"The lashing out has relaxed a great deal in the months." Mundi agreed with Obi-Wan. "As for her _escapes…_" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Visiting family, she was." Yoda explained. "Needed their council, she did. Still she needs them."

"I was informed her last surviving family member perished." Tarkin meant Kashjeen.

"The family she accumulated from Jango." Windu corrected gruffly. "Tanya remains in contact with them."

"Bounty Hunters…" Tarkin snorted. "You allow her to remain in contact with other criminals?"

"We were not going to bar her from them because of affiliations. Also," Windu narrowed a sharp glare, "A handful of Tanya's friends are well-known, respectable figures. Duchess Satine of Mandalore and Chairman Notluwiski Papanoida, for example."

"Surely you are not using them to mask the critical alliance she's allied to?"

"If you mean the Hunter's Creed? No. Tanya explained she wears the number as a type insurance. Plus she likes it." A numeral tattooed to the top of her left palm. A number she wears proudly. "Her affiliations are her business and her business alone. That said, she's assured me the Creed is disbanded."

"Because she never lies." Tarkin mocked contemptuously.

"Actually she hasn't lied to me." Windu coughed a dry laugh. A warm smirk graced his gloomy expression. "If anything she's so painfully blunt I wish she'd lie."

"Perhaps you are doing the lying for her." Tarkin added grimly. All of the masters shot insulted glares at the brazen Chairman. In their minds they screamed, _How dare you! _Windu remained unfazed, but counted the number of leeway's he'd grant.**…**

…

A saucer and cup were set on a small, oak wood table. The bird's eye view of Coruscant the table's placing provided was breath taking. Hover vehicles passing by, crystal clear skies, fresh air - perfect. A blueberry and raspberry were placed in the cup with two cubes of sugar and a drop of honey. A teapot poured piping hot herbal tea steadily, mixing the fruit and sugar, creating a pleasant aroma that teased the taste buds and nose.

"Your Excellency." The Butler bowed.

"Thank you, Reagan." An aged man put the cup to his nose. Swishing the contents, the sweet, tangy aroma wafted to his nostrils. He exhaled blissfully. Sunken cheeks formed a warm smile. Pleased his master was satisfied, Reagan exited the grand balcony, returning to the manor to finish his duties. The aged man tipped the cup to his lips, slowly taking in the hot liquid. The scaling shadow of a figure obscured the rejuvenating sun, disrupting his peace of mind bringing tea. "What in Kerwan…" He choked, setting the cup down.

"Finis Valorum?" A young girl demanded.

"Speaking." He replied stiffly, blocking the blinding rays to get a clear look at the intruder.

A young, blue feline, Tanya, crouched on the balcony wall, ogling him disdainfully. "You and I need to talk."

...

"Master Windu." Windu resisted groaning when Tarkin spoke his name like a horrible taste. "In the past three months you have neglected to submit a progress report in regards to subject." Windu bit the inside of his cheek. _Subject? She's not a lab rat. _"What is the meaning of your delay?"

"We've been rather busy lately. There is a war going on." Fisto and Koth resisted laughing. Mundi and Shaak-Ti listened happily. "Scrutinizing my Padawan is not my top concern."

"Or perhaps you are afraid to report you are allowing your charge to walk all over you."

Luminara rose, glowering "That's enough Chair-"

"I do not allow Tanya to do anything!" Windu snarled, silencing Luminara. He was no longer amused by the man's presence.

"You certainly do not regulate her."

"Tanya is a teenager! Not a machine! I cannot regulate a free spirit."

"Perhaps not." Tarkin leaned forward, glaring defiantly. "But you can cap it."

Windu rose from his chair, making Tarkin take a step back. "I cannot and will not." He declared. Tarkin knit his brow. "Tanya was put in my charge because I was deemed qualified. Under your watch she's killed inmates and guards."

Tarkin, despite the height difference, met Windu's scowl, "And under yours she's attacked Jedi Masters and brutally slaughtered civilians! You have no better a grip on her than the warden!" Mundi felt the stab at his pride. Quickly it was nullified by the anger he felt toward Tarkin.

Windu gritted his teeth, growling venomously. "Tanya's not an animal! I do not leash her because it will only increase her defiance!"

"Then perhaps handcuffs should be applied with the collar!" Tarkin proceeded to insult Windu's teaching. The other master sat idly by as Tarkin and Windu debated heatedly. While they did not agree with what Tarkin was proposing, they could not deny Tanya's actions are disturbing. But she wasn't a rabid animal. No matter what Tarkin believed, they'd never allow her to be caged. "Where is Tanya Fett now?"

"I wouldn't know!" Windu snapped. He folded his arms, taking a step back to get clear of Tarkin's hot air. And, maybe, so he wouldn't punch him. "Tanya and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment." A mournful ache grilled his heart. Tanya hasn't spoken to him in days. Seeing her is a rare phenomena lately. The only time he see's her is when she's brooding in the garden.

"Regardless. I want her here brought here immediately." He flashed a glimpse towards Obi-Wan. "After all, you do know where she is and where she goes at all time."

Obi-Wan laughed bashfully, stroking his beard, "I didn't say we knew 24/7."

"Then ask someone who would." Tarkin folded his arms, squaring brazenly against the Jedi. "I can wait."

Windu curled fingers into a tight fist. Tarkin was truly a waste of his time, but he wasn't leaving any time soon. Windu accessed the Council Room Holonet Projector. It took a couple of seconds - Ahsoka and Barrisss playing cards in the cafeteria materialized. "Pardon the intrusion, girls."

"_Oh! Hello, Master Windu!_" Barriss bowed. Ahsoka bowed in her place. "_How can we help you?_"

"Have you seen Tanya?"

"_Yeah._" Ahsoka guided a thumb back,"_She left the temple over an hour ago_."

"What? Why?" He gasped

Barriss shook her head somberly. "_We're not sure. But...Master Windu,_" She nervously lowered her head, fiddling with her fingers,"_She seemed upset. Is everything alright?_"

"That's something we're going to figure out." He could feel Tarkin staring boastfully. "Do you know where she went?"

"_We asked her. All she said was…_" Ahsoka trailed off, a little irked by Tanya's vague response, "_I'm going to the source of my problems._" She mimicked as best she could."_We thought she meant the senate._"

"And she isn't there?" Windu questioned, hoping she was.

"_Chairman Papanoida called looking for her. She never arrived._" Barriss answered. Windu groaned, touching his furrowed brow.

"_Master, did Tanya run away again?_" Ahsoka wondered, playfully irritated. She'd lie if she said she wasn't worried. It didn't take a genius to notice Tanya's been...uncharacteristic.

"I doubt it." Windu groaned. _But it's highly likely._ He thought. "She's probably blowing off steam. Thank you." Windu ended the call. He sighed into his palm, shaking his head. "Well this is a fine mess."

"So where is she if she didn't run?" Tarkin dared the Jedi to answer, already guessing Tanya ran off somewhere far away.

"Chairman, Ahsoka just told us." Windu crooned mockingly. Tarkin arched a brow.

"She is at the source of her troubles." Plo Koon reminded the proud Chairman. "She went to visit Finis Valorum."

…

Slick, shuffling along on his stomach, peered over the ledge of Valorum's roof. "There you are." Just as he suspected, Tanya met with former Chancellor Finis Valorum. Valorum bowed to her and guided her to the table. The butler was hailed, bringing a pristine pot and a cup to them. "Will you two hurry up?" Chopper crawled to him with D3 in tow. The two kept low when identifying Tanya. Having them be spotted now would ruin everything, including their careers. Worse. Tanya may throw them off the building.

"I don't like this plan." Chopper groaned. D3 beeped in agreement. Following Tanya was one thing. Eavesdropping? "You realize Tanya will do far worse to us than what Valorum or the Jedi combined could ever hope to?"

"Of course. But don't you want to know what Tanya's move will be?" Slick urged Chopper to broaden his mind. "Tanya is at the end of her rope. I want to know first hand if she plans to stay or make this her final moment in the Republic."

"And if it's the second one?"

"Then we bid her god speed and pray our paths cross." Chopper was surprised at Slick's resolve. Not that, even if they begged on their knees, Tanya would reconsider any decision she made. "Do it, D3." D3 backed a ways from the ledge, not risking being spotted. He raising a tiny listening array satellite, focusing on Tanya and Valorum. Chopper and Slick connected their comlinks. A lot of static interfered with the signal. Gradually it cleared.

"_Tea..._" Valorum's voice came through.

"_Whatever_." That was Tanya. It worked. She really didn't sound happy.

…

Another cup of tea was poured to a white cup. Steam carried a pleasant aroma of strawberry mint tea. Tanya lifted the cup to her lip, brow knit sharply even as a pleasant sensation flowed with the tea. Valrum's chuckled only made the brow knit sharper. "To think I would be meeting Tanya Fett herself. Having tea with you is a true treat." He sipped his tea.

"You sound like a creepy fan." Tanya set the cup, raising a suspicious brow.

"Dear, that was not my intention. A great deal of information reaches my ears. Information regarding you is similar to a thrilling novel." He touched his chin, regressing to a dream like state. "Twists and turns, suspense and heart break, all wrapped together by heartwarming conclusion."

Tanya shuddered. Yet another old man watching her like a hawk. "Which means you've been keeping tabs on me. You should be warned, I despise being watched."

…

Chopper and Slick swallowed nervous lumps. D3 quaked in his treads.

…

Valorum laughed heartily, raising his hands in mock surrender. He meant no harm by it. "Please forgive me, My Dear. That was a misnomer. I merely meant there have been blusters of your _exploits _as of late. A Duchess turned Bounty Hunter now Jedi. " Tanya grunted in her throat. Blusters of her exploits. Someone's talking about her. Probably explains how Grievous learned she was a guinea pig for Valorum's stupid program. "It is rare I meet with a participant of the Reformation Program. How did you find out?" Valorum added eerily. He surmised the program was kept secret from her. Why else would she be keeping him at arm's length with that gorgon stare?

"General Grievous." Valorum's stomach knotted. It became even clearer why she was upset. "That's the same expression Mace and the Council gave me when I told them. At first they didn't believe me," She shuffled through her pocket, "Until I showed them this." She slid her holoprojector across the table.

Valorum pressed a finger, stopping it. He raised a bewildered brow. "What is this?"

"Proof Mace has been ratting me out to stooges in the senate. I find it REALLY sad when the enemy tells the truth and allies spew lies." She furrowed her brow. Her amethyst orbs narrowed to fine knives, stabbing Valorum in his wavering nerves. "As for Yoda and Palpatine," She sneered, sickened to have to speak their names. The tea reflected her anger. "I knew the whole Jabba snitch thing was a lie to begin with, but hiding that I was a Guinea Pig? Makes me wonder if I should collect on a few _neglected_ hits."

Valorum disconcertedly cleared his throat, shuffling back in his seat. _What a terrifying child._ "Do not think it a cliché formality of sympathy when I say how strongly I understand your frustration. However, not telling the participant of their involvement has yielded better results."

"Is that before or after they find out through arbitrary parties?" She snapped.

"The six before you were either told later on or learned of their role. In comparison, you're taking this far better."

"Silver lining?"

"Honest observation."

"I didn't think honesty existed in the Republic."

"Lack of faith?"

"Inmates have a greater sense of honesty."

"I suppose I shouldn't take that comment with a grain of salt." Valorum stroked his smooth chin, delving further in thought of the girl sitting before him. Defensive posture, brash speech, focusing on her tea more than him, indirectly voice deeply rooted grudges - "Do you wish the Confederacy had recruited you?"

Tanya's fingers twitched, disturbing the tea. "What?!" She gawked in dismay.

"Pardon me, Your Excellency…" Reagan entered on scene, bowing apologetically at the hip. "We have unexpected guests."

"Oh?" Valorum rose out of respect, awaiting the guests. "Show them in." Reagan bowed again then stepped to the side, gesturing to the door.

The balcony doors parted. Four figures graciously entered the garden terrace. Tanya's eyes widened heatedly. She grunted, gritting her teeth. Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan accompanied a rather prominent military man. She spun in her seat, leaning defiantly on an elbow as if taking in the scenery. She couldn't stomach the sight of them. The Hell Spawn in the middle made her want to vomit.

"My, my. Will the pleasures never cease." Valorum greeted his guests with a bow. "Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan. It is an honor. Captain Tarkin," _Tarkin? _Tanya's ear bounced, "Wonderful to see you again."

"Your Excellency." Tarkin bowed. The Jedi followed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Spare the performance, Valorum!" Tanya snapped, nauseated by the bush beating. "They aren't here for the tea!" Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Windu cringed. The sting of her words - Lightsabers were dull in comparison.

Tarkin audible gasped, disgusted by Tanya's boldness in front of a superior official. "Such disrespect! And before the former Chancellor!"

"Stick around long enough. You'll find my respect doesn't stretch farther than my thumb!" She scrunched her nose, pouting her lips. "Least of all to people haven't earned it."

"You wretched-"

Valorum stretched an arm, halting the agitated Captain with a pleasant smile. "Understood, Miss Fett. I hope I can earn your respect as well as your trust." Tanya snorted. She doubted that would happen. Valorum's aggravating indifference and condescending mannerisms were second to Dooku's.

The only way Windu and friends would have known where to find her was if Ahsoka and Barriss opened their mouths. _And here I took the Council for inside the box idiots._ She snarled sarcastically. "So what do you old croons want? Get nervous I wasn't underfoot and come looking for me?"

"Actually you've had us worried." Windu replied, putting on a playful smirk. "You're never quiet for this long. We feared you became ill."

"I am ill." She rasped dryly. She turned her head back. Windu's body bristled at her dark, empty glare. "The sight of you makes it worse." She shifted attention to Yoda. "Nice story, by the way, Gremlin. _Help us spy on Jabba._ That's cute." Yoda grunted, curling wrinkled fingers to his staff's head.

"Tanya…please..." Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"SAVE IT!" Tanya rose, twisting to them. Tarkin and Valorum kept to the side, finding it wise to not interfere with this Jedi affair. "I don't want anymore lame ass excuses, or pretty words meant to tug my heart strings!" Her voice cracked. Sorrow she hid well snuck to her throat. "I want to know when this little arrangement of ours is ending!" She returned her glare to Tarkin. "And who the Hell is this pencil neck, anyway?"

"PENCIL-" Tarkin choked down his pride, taking in sharp - not at all calming- breaths. "I am Wilhuff Tarkin. Chairman to the Committee overseeing the progress of the Reformation Program."

"OHHH! I SEE!" Tanya howled in fake laughter. She twirled around, wearing her most sarcastic smile for the chairman. "You're part of the group of morons Baldy there has been sending these little rat reports to!" She waved the holoprojector, then threw it at Tarkin's feet. "That belonged to Grievous, by the way. So which one of you let it fall from your pockets."

"Grievous…?" Tarkin trailed off. "GENERAL Grievous?"

"Is there any other Grievous?" Tanya challenged, crossing her arms.

Tarkin scooped up the projector. He quickly scrolled the logs to the more _recent _entries. "How did General Grievous come to possess this?"

"You tell me." Tanya shrugged her hands, "I'm the ignorant Guinea Pig being man handled by her Bald Handler."

"Man Handled?" Obi-Wan and Windu groaned.

"Maybe someone in your _not-so-knit _group sold it for some extra cash." Tanya snickered. "With the way Dooku's been salivating over me, I'm sure the committee made a pretty penny off it."

"Are you accusing us of treason?" Tarkin roared.

"If the border crossing boot fits…" Tarkin fought desperately to remain on the high road. Never has he been spoken to by an underling. Speaking of border crossing, when am I going back to prison?"

"So certain, you are?" Yoda spoke, startling Tanya. "Return to prison you may not. Stay and be apart of the Jedi. Of that we will make certain."

"As if the committee's going to allow someone like me to roam free. Not that you fossils planned to keep me." Windu, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were stunned. Heartbreaking pain escaped Tanya's deadpanned apathy. In her mind she truly believed the Jedi didn't want her.

"If we hadn't planned on keeping you, Tanya, I wouldn't have become your master." Windu reassured her from the bottom of his heart.

"You _didn't _become my master. You became my handler."

"It may have started out that way, but that's not the case now." He approached her slowly, not wanting to rile her. "I'm your master. You're my student. We're...we're friends."

An orange saber ignited. Windu stopped when the tip lurked a centimeter from burning his skin. Tarkin and Valorum gasped. Obi-Wan touched his saber. Yoda stopped him. He wanted to wait. Tanya bit her lip, drawing a trail of blood. "How dare you…" She rumbled in a low roar. Lightning surged to her curled shaking fingers. "How...DARE YOU!" Her pupils narrowed. The purple gave way to grey. Windu's eyes widened. Grey soon faded, letting the purple - Tanya - return. "I should have killed you. Left you to rot on Geonosis! GIVEN AURRA THE GO AHEAD TO KILL YOU!"

"TANYA!" Obi-Wan shouted, horrified she would say such things. Yoda forbade him from interfering. He knit his brow, focusing on Tanya's usually steady hand. She was shaking.

Tanya's saber trembled, her arm hesitating the plunge the saber in his neck. All she had to do was moved forward. Drive the saber until it came out the other end. It would be easy enough. She hates easy. She hates..._I hate..._ "Why are _you_ even here?" Tarkin glanced side to side, then pointed to confusedly at himself. She sheathed her saber, shoving past Windu. "You another one of Palpatine's mouth pieces?"

"_I_ was sent by the Committee to ascertain why Master Windu had yet to report on your progress." Tanya huffed angrily, leering at the guilt ridden master. "Seeing as he has neglected his duties, I am forced to obtain a report myself." Valorum hummed to himself. Facing away from the heated group, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small projector. A detailed report displayed to him.

"Well doesn't that just make me feel all special." She sarcastically batted her eyes. "Let me save you the trouble, not much has changed between then and now."

"That's not true." Windu disagreed, pleading the real case.

"No. It's true." Tanya huffed defiantly. She put her hands to her hips, looking to a plant. "I'd sooner see this whole planet turned to ash than remain with this sorry excuse for a handler."

"So you admit your disloyalty to the Republic?" Tarkin reiterated for the record. "That you fully intend to commit treason in the future."

"Wilhuff Tarkin, was it? I thought the name sounded familiar. " She crooned. A hungry smirk split her face demonically. "There are people on Raxus willing to pay 10,000 credits for your head."

Careful, child! Words like that bear severe consequences." He ended with a purr.

"If you mean death then bring it on." Tanya grasped her wrist, projecting the hidden mark imbedded to her left palm. "Death's sickle has loomed near my neck for 12 years. I'd hate to torture him further." To the minds ogling her, fearing her claim, a shadow of death holding a scythe to her neck appeared over her.

…

Chopper growled venomously, curling his fingers into a tight fist. "How can she say things like that so casually?" His voice shook. "What does she think dying will accomplish?"

"I doubt she cares if it does anything." Slick rumbled. "Death doesn't terrify our girl, remember?" That only angered Chopper. Life is a precious thing. To throw it away...unforgivable. Slick shared Chopper's anger, all the while he understood Tanya's feelings. _Death doesn't scare you...because you wish for it. _

…

Tanya and Tarkin crossed sparks between their heatful glares. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Windu were caught up in the heat of the moment, curious of the outcome. Boots simultaneously dug the balcony, spreading to a stance. Tarkin rested a hand to his blaster. Tanya shifted, ready to grab her lightsaber. The two inched closer. Hands slapped to their shoulders.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Valorum's outburst killed the moon, scaring Tanya and Tarkin. "Tanya Fett."

"Y-Yeah…" Her heart pounded. She'd forgotten about him.

Valorum leaned in close, obscuring any attention she could shift to Tarkin. "How would you like to accompany me on a mission?"

"What?!" Tarkin gasped. Windu and Obi-Wan were just as shocked. Yoda, on the other hand, smiled. Tanya blinked perplexedly. "Y-Your Excellency…!"

"There is a matter on Incarcus I would like to investigate. It is in regards to former participants of the Reformation Program." He sparked Tanya's interest. Her erect ears confirmed that. "Help me complete this project and I will grant you freedom from the program."

Light shined upon Tanya. "You will?!" She gasped. Happiness squealed in her voice.

"Yes." Valorum nodded. "The 13 votes is a mere formality. In the end the decision lies with me." Tanya literally saw a bright light at the end of the long tunnel. Absolute freedom. No more chains. "Help me in my endeavor, and freedom will be yours." Valorum extended a hand.

"As in _absolute _freedom?" Tanya double checked, ensuring she heard correctly. "No secret motives, no hidden agendas, no pairing me up with some disgruntled warrior? I'll be free as a bird? Charges dropped as originally intended?"

"A slate so clean you could eat off of it." Valorum stretched the palm further. Windu thought he was hallucinating. Tanya being offered freedom. He should be happy. He was the exact opposite.

Tanya hugged her elbows, shying from Valorum's hand. He raised a curious brow. "I want your word. Give me your word and you've got a deal."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Trust isn't a right. It's a gift." She glanced heatedly back at the three masters. "The Republic forgot that a long time ago."

"Then you have it." Valorum bowed as low as his hips would manage. "On my word as a gentleman and servant of the Republic, once our arrangement is completed I shall free you from your bonds. You will be a free woman once more." He reached the hand to her once more. This time Tanya shook it, finalizing their deal. "Would you mind if I borrowed your Padawan, Master Jedi?"

"I'm not his Padawan." Tanya shook off his hand. "I'm his Guinea Pig."

"Even so, I will feel disrespectful if I do not receive permission to borrow you."

Tanya elbowed him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Tarkin cried out, gaping in revulsion. The Jedi were surprised too. Tanya rarely hit those who couldn't take a punch. "I'M NOT HIS PROPERTY YOU OLD SOD! I go wherever the Hell I please whenever the Hell I please! GOT IT?!" Valorum choked on the air. He hovered an apologizing palm, nodding rapidly. "That said, I'm going to Incarcus if only to get as far away as possible from them! To Hell with what they have to say!"

Tarkin helped Valorum up, earning a thankful nod. His abdomen was enflamed. He'd need to take greater care. Valorum peered to Windu through wincing eyes. The Master sighed, dropping his head in defeat. He nodded to Valorum. He disliked the thought of Tanya leaving anywhere in her current state, but perhaps it might calm her to get out for a while.

"Then...the die is cast." Valorum grunted. The pain subsided when he sniggered triumphantly. "We leave in a couple of hours."

"And I shall accompany you!" Tarkin volunteered - no. Demanded. "For the sake of better judgement," He narrowed his glare, "I would not trust this girl accompanying you to the market."

"Do what you want. You're not my problem." She waved a hand. She detached her saber, tossing it to Yoda. "Keep it. I'm not taking that to a prison of crazies. What about you?" She hissed at Windu. "You plan to keep tabs on me too?"

"No." Windu answered truthfully. "I hold absolute faith you'd never allow him to come unto harm."

"Well whaddya know? You can sound sincere! Wonder how long that faith will last?" Windu diverted his gaze to the ground. Tanya pressed a button on her comlink. A hover bike emerged from the side of the sky balcony. "Come to the Air Yard when you're ready." She threw her legs around the seat, lifting slowly to a decent height. "I'll be sleeping on a cruiser." Without another word Tanya vanished into traffic.

…

Chopper, Slick, and D3 nodded. Mission accomplished, they packed up and made their exit.

…

Yoda smiled toward the roof. He wished Tanya knew how worried she'd made everyone. He cleared his throat. "Gone well I think that did." He joked. He gazed to Tanya's saber. Residual pain tingled his hand.

"If you say so, Master." Obi-Wan stroked his beard. Tarkin and Reagan escorted Valorum into his home. They needed to make sure Tanya didn't cause permanent damage. Unlikely. "Honestly I think she took this matter about as well as one would think." Windu lowered his head, inwardly cursing himself. _Why...Why didn't I just tell you to begin with?_

…

In the Republic Prison, inmates corralled to the cafeteria for lunch. If the slop being served could be considered lunch. Over in the farthest corner, surrounded by the scariest and most notorious inmates, an impressive man ate his lunch in peace. Long white locks were tied to a neat ponytail, accentuating the stature he upheld. Tan lips motioned as he forced the food down. He kept gleaming ice hazel eyes closed, absorbing the chatter amongst the prisoners.

"Boss…" The man parted those cold eyes open, greeted by a squirrely looking Rodian. "Just received word. Preparations on Incarcus are almost complete."

"Excellent." The man hummed. "Soon…" The man closed a hand, "The glory of the Crimson Knights shall be restored."

**To be continued!**


	40. Tension Rising

**Tension Rising**

**Let's move on. Oh and I spelled Incarces wrong last chapter. Fix later. Also I added a small part towards the end. Before Tanya rides off.**

…

_**Even the most fortified fortress has a weakness**_

…

"BOSS! BOSS!" The squirrelly Rodian barreled through crowds of inmates, earning a few shoves on his speedy path to the white haired _commandant _in his corner. "BOSS! There's a wrench in the works-WHOA!" He tripped over a dumbbell, sliding headfirst into a pile of medicine balls. The White Haired man placed an embarrassed palm to his furrowed brow, shaking his head at the clumsy messenger. "BOSS! It's Valorum! He's on his way to Incarces!"

"And that is a problem because…?" The white haired man trailed off drolly.

"My informant tells me Wilhuff Tarkin is escorting him. Number VIII of the Hunter's Creed is with him too." The men surrounding the Boss were stunned. Dread overcame them in a flash. Failure hovered of the Bossman's plans. So why was he laughing?

The Boss had his head tilted toward the ceiling, laughing as if the crown and scepter to the Grand Kingdom were bestowed upon him. "This cannot be more perfect." He laughed harder. "The Former Chancellor, The Berserk Assassin, and The Race Slayer all in one place! Color me starstruck!" His crew grew profoundly confused. Why be happy such dangerous figures were en route to Incarces? It could ruin everything. "Luucoda! Are there any others?"

"N-None, Boss." Luucoda the Rodian stammered. "Just them."

"Even better!" The Boss howled happily. "It matters not how notorious the Former Chancellor's company may be, no one can stop what is to come." He folded his muscular arms. On the right bicep was dug in tattoo of cross swords. A rose head sat center of the cross, thorn vines traveling down the blade. The number V sat in middle of the blades. "The Crimson Knights will have blood. The six we lost shall be avenged. So Declare I, Alexei Shroder."

…

In the temple gardens serene, gentle breezes graced the discarded flower petals, carrying them in mild twisters with fallen leaves. Laps of the flowing fountain waters echoed throughout the gardens, traveling the irrigation ponds lining the corners and walls. Windu meditated beneath the eldest tree. Crackling of the old leaves did little to calm the raging storm in his heart and mind.

A week shy of nine months - hours of hard work, days of effort, and weeks of comprehension - everything had fallen to Hell. No. Not that far. That which remained struggled to balance on a thin wire hovering before the darkest pits of Hell. The bond he forged with Tanya, how he and she persevered past the hatred keeping them leagues apart, bore hundreds of cracks, threatening to shatter. Normally Windu and Tanya would be caught up in a controversial situation, there would be sparks, then when everything was said and done they'd laugh, make up, and go about their business. This time was different though. Much different.

"Tanya…" Tanya's words. Her demeanor. So serious. So...enraged. If this were any other time, Windu would have blown her words off as misbegotten, rebellious, teenage chatter. Not this time. This time Tanya spoke from the incessant, growing aches of her heart. "Grievous…!" Trust she placed in Windu went up in flames, steadily being reduced to ashes. Had Grievous just minded his own business, kept his mouth closed about the… "No. No that…" Windu covered half his somber expression, "That's not right." It pained him to admit, but neither Grievous nor Dooku were _completely_ at fault. Consequences be damned, had Windu told her of the program at the get-go perhaps this matter could have been avoided. But no. All those words of trust, and how much faith he said he rested in Tanya, "She must think me a liar…"

"Master Windu?" Windu jumped at the voice. Ahsoka and Barriss flinched. "Sorry. We didn't mean to startle you." Barriss folded her hands apologetically.

"No. No. It's alright. I was...thinking." Windu climbed to his feet, dusting off stray leaves. "Can I help you both with something?"

"Actually…" Ahsoka scratched the back of her head nervously, "We were wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Is Tanya...okay?" A deep pit feeling exploded in his stomach. "She's been angry before. But this time seemed different." Windu kept silent. He lowered his sad expression to the ground, searching the grooves for a proper response to give the worried girls.

"Master Windu?" Barriss tilted her head.

"Uh, yes! Sorry" He cleared his throat. Part of him wanted to tell them what was going on. The Council as the exception, no one else knew of Tanya's involvement in the reformation program. The only part wanted to keep it silent. For Tanya's sake. She found tedious enough people knowing she's a Duchess. "Tanya...she just needs to clear her head. Things will be better once she calms down."

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka replied sadly, "But I don't think Tanya's going to be alright." Windu's eyes widened.

"What makes you say that?" Barriss asked the question for him.

"I know Tanya better than anyone. We're best friends." Barriss shied back, sensing the loop that had yet to include her. "I've seen her angry before. But…" She rubbed her arm. She remembered Tanya storming past her and Barriss, muttering under her breath. A monstrous gleam in her eye. She brushed against Ahsoka's arm. "I've never sensed this type of anger. It's like a completely different person walked by."

Windu grumbled under his breath, letting off a dismal sigh. He was aware Tanya's behavior was obvious. Giving off the sense of a different person? He witnessed that very change at Valorum's manor. Tanya wasn't angry. She was furious. And she showed no sign of cooling off. _I wonder if she hasn't thrown Tarkin and Valorum out the window yet. _Weight pressed to his heart, striking up a memory. '_I hold absolute faith in you._' He touched a hand to his throbbing head, cursing himself with a disheartened laugh. _Here I am saying I trust her...and I think the worst. Out of previous history? Or do I truly think her a monster?_ Barriss and Ahsoka left him to his thoughts. Something told them he was coming to grips with something important. "If Tanya is a monster…" The two girls strained their ears on his whispers, still walking for the temple, "I am the only one to blame."

…

After days of traveling the abyss of space, the ship carrying Valorum, Tarkin, and Tanya arrived to Incarces. Tarkin gazed upon the planet anxiously. Their designated location was none other than Xansa Prison. The only prison to rival Coruscant in regards to security and impenetrability. The number of criminals trapped - last he heard - neared three hundred and forty-seven. None may enter without clearance. Escape resulted in death by automatic cannon fire. Valorum confined to a space riddled with criminals bearing grudges unnerved him. Half of the criminals were put there by Valorum himself.

_Why, Your Excellency. Why choose to come here personally? _He flashed a glare to the indifferent Tanya. _And with this hunter no less?_

Tanya cared little for the criminals or the security. Given time she could weasel in, steal donuts and coffee in the warden's office, then sneak out before they realized what she did She was just happy to be out of space. Nothing but voided black and stars for days on end, Tanya couldn't express how happy she was to see a planet. Regardless if it was one giant prison planet. It's seemed like forever ago since she was there. Last time she helped escort Ziro to Tatooine. That same time...she discovered she possessed a Sith's talent.

_Memories. How irritating._

Incarces was the same as it always was. The prison, however, was as intimidating as before. More of a fortress than a prison. From the sky the prison rested in the center of a caving in square. Declining steps to the main portcullis gate. Civilization a mile away in each direction. Spearheaded towers terrifying the sky it teased to touch. Cannons mounted along the ridges with a bird's eye view. Stainless steel gleaming in the radiant sun made the bone chilling fortress stand out as the pinnacle of the planet. A symbol of prosperity.

"Gotta hand it to the Incarcens." Tanya put a foot the seat before her, leaning back with a cynical smirk. "They suure know how to make a prison sparkle. Why can't the prisons on Coruscant be this pretty?"

"Prison's aren't built for comfort or grandeur!" Tarkin huffed, ruining Tanya's mood. He seemed skilled at killing moods. "They are built to restrain and confine societies worst, unconscionable, and depraved blights." Offense, obviously, intended.

"AWW! Tarkin!" Tanya fawned, hugging her giddily flushed cheeks. "You say the sweetest things!" She wriggled in her seat. Tarkin seered at her lovey-dovey act. She held no shame. In anything. "Before we land, Valorum, I need to get something out of the way."

"THAT IS _YOUR EXCELLENCY_ TO YOU!" Tarkin boomed.

Valorum silenced him with the raise of his palm. Tarkin quieted himself by clearing his throat. Tanya rolled her eyes. _He's whipped._ "Please, Miss fett. What is it you need to do?"

"HEY!" She shouted at the sleeping quarters' door, startling Tarkin and Valorum. "I know you guys are back there! Come out!" For a while nothing happened. Tarkin snorted under his breath. The power of the force failed her. Or she was going crazy. Probably both. That was when the doors opened with a whoosh. An astromech waited in the doorway.

"Hold on!" Tarkin exclaimed heatedly. "When did that Astromech get on board?"

Tanya spun her chair around, staring crossly at the mech. She crossed her arms and legs. The mech shuddered, retreating to the safety of the sleeping quarters. Tanya's glare broke the barrier. "Slick! Chopper! Sending in Dee won't lessen your beating!" Gloved hands gripped either side of the doorway. Chopper and Slick shyly came into view, laughing bashfully.

"You there! Clones! Names, ranks, and legions you belong to!" Tarkin commanded. "I will see you both tried-" Tanya swung a hand up. Tarkin flew up, hit his head on the ceiling, then collapsed in his chair. "GRR-OW! You blasted-"

"Do shut up for five seconds, will ya!" Tanya groaned, rolling her eyes. "Men like you with the illusion of authority give me a headache." Chopper and Slick took steps back. Her tone sounded _scarier_ than usual.

"Illusion?! I'll have you know I earned the ranks given to me!"

"No. Your family name earned it for you. As it earned the bounty on your head." Tarkin growled in the back of his throat. The constant disrespect was wearing on his patience. "But Sir Mouth Piece here has a point. Why did you guys sneak aboard?"

"We...uh...that is…" Slick trailed off, scared of what would happen if he answered.

"You weren't being yourself, sir." Chopper came out and said it. "For days you've been...walking around like lost soul. And…" He can't mention the balcony. If Tanya knew they were watching-

"Is that why you were eavesdropping at Valorum's?"

"HUH?!" Chopper cried. D3 ducked behind Slick.

"H-how did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me." She added slyly. "How else did you guys know what ship to board?"Valorum chuckled. That was pretty clever. The clones and D3 mentally cursed themselves. They walked face first into that one. "No matter." Tanya faced the chair's back to them. "Your being here won't make a difference."

"Sir...Tanya..." Slick corrected, in spite of Tarkin's prudence for formality, "Don't speak like that. It sounds like you don't plan on returning." Tanya gave no witty retort. Locks of her hair his the blank stare boring a hole in the ground. "T-Tanya-?" The ship touched ground, jostling the cockpit.

"Finally." Tanya flew from the chair. "Stay with the ship." She ordered gruffly. "I don't need the extra baggage."

"B-Baggage?" A knife stabbed Chopper in the heart.

"Oh yeah. One more thing. Move the ship into the city. It sticks out like a sore thumb." Tanya exited the ship, speed walking toward the prison. Tarkin excused him, going after her. Chopper hadn't noticed everyone leaving the ship. Tanya's words. They ripped him in half. A hand resting to his shoulder broke him from his depression.

Valorum gave Chopper an encouraging smile. "Do not take her words to heart. Wounded hearts spout wounding words. She doesn't mean them."

"I wonder…" Chopper murmured.

"Chin up, son." Valorum followed after Tarkin and Tanya. "Miss Fett will come around eventually." The hatch closed behind him.

Chopper slumped in a chair. "You know what?"

"You don't need to say it." Slick reassured him, sitting across. He looked to the ground, burying his sorrow in his knuckles. "I don't think Tanya's going to snap back either."

…

Valorum led the merry trio to the front entrance of the prison with his head held high and a perpetual pleased expression on his face. This was no more than a stroll for him. Tarkin followed closely to Valorum's heels, keeping a keen eye on the surroundings. Guards at the entrance, on the walls, and circling the perimeter - the numbers were excessive. Cannons armed to the teeth. Sniper scopes near the trigger and long range attachments on the barrel. Ray shields safeguarding them. Excessive countermeasures as well. _Are they preparing for an invasion? Or was there a disturbance recently?_

"Greetings. I am Finis Valorum." Valorum bowed to the guard. "Warden Lightraide is expecting me."

"Welcome to Incarces, Your Excellency." The Guard saluted. "I'll retrieve him right away." The Guard rushed inside. Tarkin held his thumb and index finger thoughtfully to his pointed chin, humming to himself.

"Wow, Valorum." Tanya crooned sarcastically. "You're so famous they didn't even ask for ID." Tarkin took her words with a hefty inquiry. Was she simply being sarcastic? Or was it a hint to something? Tanya took little interest in the prison. She sauntered with her hands folded behind her head, and attention focused on everything other than the prison. "A little over the top with security, don't you think?" She remarked.

"Agreed." Tarkin muttered. "I've never seen a prison so heavily guarded."

"Does this prison unnerve you, child?" Valorum teased, commenting on the grunts she let sound.

"Please! Nothing scares me!" Tanya sneered, shuning the Former Chancellor. He chuckled into a hand. "What's so damn funny, old man?"

"Nothing. It's just I never expected a brazen facade from you."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tanya shrieked. "Are you calling me coward?"

"Not at all." Valorum glanced tenderly to her. "Having fear does not make one a coward. Denouncing those fears, on the other hand, does."

"So you are calling me a coward!" Tanya growled, losing circulation in her palm by her tight fist. "I told you! Prison doesn't scare me!"

"Actually you said you _fear nothing_. Does this mean you fear something?"

Tanya threw her hands up, walking with half her body twisted from him. "I'm done talking to you!" Valorum laughed again. Tanya wasn't going to be baited twice. _I hate people like him._

"Hey! Tarks!" Tanya spat.

Tarkin abruptly snapped back to reality, snarling at the humiliating mispronunciation of his name. "My name is _Tarkin_! _Wilhuff Tarkin_! Tarks is just...just...ludicrous."

"Whatever! Anyway, you never answered my question."

"And what question is that?" Tarkin retorted grudgingly at her lack of respect.

"How long I was going to be tied to Baldy?"

"Baldy?"

"The Korun on Coruscant."

"Ah. You mean your Master, Windu."

"He's not my Master!" She snapped. Valorum strained an ear, ensuring nothing beyond unsavory words were exchanged. "Now answer my question! How long did you plan on keeping me tied to him?"

Tarkin faced forward, hiding his sly, victorious smirk. "My, my. Have I stuck a nerve? How delightful to know a solid rock has a weak spot." Tarkin teased foxily. Tanya's fangs protruded her lips in a venomous growl. "The committee granted you a year." Tanya's ears bounced. Meaning she had a little over three months before she'd be thrown back in prison. "With Windu's irresponsibility, I was forced to approach personally and ascertain your progress myself. Or lack thereof as the case may be."

Tanya rolled her eyes. _Poor baby._ People like Tarkin drove her insane. Having others do their dirty work because they thought themselves too important. "Well luckily for me your opinion is null and void. That is…" She trailed off, knitting her brow sharply, "If SOMEONE keeps their end of the bargain."

"I gave you my word, did I not?" Valorum reminded her. "Help me and I'll help you."

"Just keep in mind I don't take kindly to those who go back on their word." She forewarned ominously.

"My word is my bond. Surely you of all people can appreciate that."

Tanya folded her arms, hardening her glare. "You'll forgive me if I'm not in a trusting mood."

"Trust or not! Show respect!" Tarkin scolded. "As a Jedi-"

"I'm not a Jedi!" She bared her fangs. Valorum stiffened nervously. Tarkin arched a brow. Tanya sneered to the ground. _I was never a Jedi. _Tarkin caressed his chin in his usually studious manner. Another smirk wrinkled his cheeks.

The whoosh of the door halted the intense conversation. The guard returned as promised, stepping to the side to clear the way. "Warden Lightraide is right through here. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you. We will." Valorum bowed then entered a narrow corridor. Tarkin gave the guard a shallow nod, keeping close to Valorum. Tanya gave the guard a quick, unenthused glance. She snapped a brow up. A gap between his collar and helmet revealed the piece of a red and green tattoo. The door shut before she could sneak a better look.

The hallway was uncomfortably narrow. The trio were involuntarily formed into a single file line so not to bump into one another. That didn't stop Tarkin from stepping on Tanya's heels. A door at the end of the hall opened. When the trio stepped through they were stunned in awe. What they saw wasn't at all what they expected.

What should have been a cramped room with metal detectors was actually a fully functioning, data crunching control center. The room itself was massive. Tarkin and Tanya felt no bigger than insect. A ceiling so high Tanya got dizzy with acrophobia. Barring further entry to the prison were impressive looking metal detectors. The guards weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows. _Master Vos and Krell would be given a run for their money._ The floors kind of threw her for a loop too. So shiny and well kept.

Tarkin was amazed by the extensive technology. Rows of control stations manned by individuals of all ages - one looking no older than ten - feeding information to holographic screens controlling security features locating through the prison. Scaling the walls to a rather tall point were video screens of cameras watching the prison and prisoner further in. The screens were marked by number designating their sector and floor.

"FINIS, YOU OLD GOAT!" Warden Keith Lightraide boomed happily, welcoming Valorum with open arms. "I'm so pleased you could make it, old friend!"

"Keith!" Valorum passed easily through the detector, clapping elbows with his old friend. "My friend you look healthier than when last I saw you!" Tanya and Tarkin were moved. Friends throughout the ages were the most enjoyable to witness. "Tanya Fett! How good of you to come!" There was a shift in the room. It made Tanya's tail stiffen. All eyes seemed to focus on her. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Hello, Warden. Nice to see you are doing well."

"Thank you, My Dear. Oh? No lightsaber today?"

"Nah. With a prison this secure, I didn't feel the need to bring it." The shift dissipated. Tanya hummed impishly. She looked to Lightraide. He seemed pleased with himslef. Releived even. _That was odd._

"I am honored you feel safe in my wondrous prison." He bowed. "And you must be...Wilhuff Tarkin."

"Warden Lightraide." Tarkin addressed him mundanely. "Captain Wilhuff Tarkin at your service."

"How serendipitous. The famed Berserk Assassin and even more famous Slayer of Races in one place." That shift happened again. This time Tarkin noticed it. It sent chills traveling up and down his spine. "Please forgive this old man. Famous figures make me lose myself. Padawan, please, this way." He directed her to entryway free of detectors. "Captain, I am afraid-"

Tarkin raised an understanding hand. "No need for remorse. Procedure is procedure."

"Captain Tarkin," A guard motioned with his baton for the metal detector, "Please step this way. Remove and all items you may be carrying."

"I've brought nothing but my support for the former Chancellor." Tarkin cooperatively passed through the detector. The conveyor belt carried him past the x-ray. Scans showed no weapons or harmful objects on his person. Lightraide, again, seemed relieved. "All clear sir."

Lightraide applauded victoriously. "Well now that the formalities are out of the way, follow me. There is much we need to discuss." Lightraide guided the party further in. Valorum walked with Lightraide side by side, both laughing brothers reminiscing of old times. Meanwhile, Tanya and Tarkin kept their distance, half their attention lingered on the abnormal air stifling the room.

"You didn't seem surprised." Tarkin whispered, keeping his eyes forward.

"I said I knew who you were." Tanya reminded him boastfully. "However _Governor _Tarkin is worth ten times more than Races Slayer Wilhuff." He smirked widened. "Not that either one were ever easy to collect."

Tarkin snickered quietly, then proceeded to follow Valorum, thwarting Tanya's attempt to get a rise out of him. "I assume you sensed what I saw."

"You mean the awkward silence? The prying eyes? How could I not?"

"What do you make of them?" Lightraide access a key panel, unlocking an upward stairway just to the left of the main prison door.

"I think this investigation is going to evolve into an altercation."

As Lightraide permitted his esteemed guests to enter the stairway, the tender expression he displayed faded to stern. He nodded to a guard, earning a firm nod back. The guard nonchalantly pressed a button on his comlink. A green light beeped rapidly. Lightraide went up the stairs. The door closed behind him.

…

Deep in the lower levels of the prison, harboring the most dangerous and bloodthirsty criminals, several comlinks worn by the guards beeped in unison. Within four of the ray shielded cells, the donning the collars of the inmates flashed, bringing them to grin. They rested hands to familiar rose blade tattoos, standing tall and proud. In the cell at the very end, hued by an ominous darkness, askew teeth bared as the owner laughed victoriously to himself. Long, sharp talons flipped violet tendrils to the back of a maroon red neck. The inmate shredded the unbecoming grey prison shirt, revealing The Crimson Knight Insignia - minus the rose - shown on his well toned chest. The Number IV branded his chest.

"Alright boys. The Guest have arrived." A guard deactivated his cell. The maroon skinned man strolled into the hallway. Pearly white teeth beaming in a malicious grin. "Let's get this party started."

…

A bowl of fresh fruit, and a bowl of little mints sat in the middle of the table. Lightraide handed cups of ice tea around the table. Tarkin, Valorum, and Tanya accepted the drinks gratefully. The temperature climbed to 91 outside. Nothing so odd on Incarcus. Though in the Autumn months, the weather didn't cool down under mid October. If mother nature was on the people's side. Tarkin helped himself to an apple. Tanya curled her palm, summoning a mango to her hand. She rubbed fruit grim on her chest, then bit into the juicy fruit.

"I am pleased you could come, Finis." Lightraide chimed, seating himself to Valorum's right. "It's been so long. I was worried age had caught up to you."

"Trust me, it has." Valorum cracked his back. "But I hang in there."

"Good man. Never give up the fight…" Lightraide raised his glass.

"Not even when dead." They sealed their credo with a tap of their glasses. It drove them to idly laughter. "How we used to live up to that in our youth!"

"Used to? I still do." He glanced to a window. "Everyday is a fight. Perhaps one day I won't wake up wondering if that day will be my last." Through it the main floor of the prison could be seen. Criminals from every corner of the galaxy gathered together in one place, not so eager to ingest the half baked garbage the guards tried to label as food. A dog wouldn't eat it. "The Reformation Program you created. By six criminals I feel that the galaxy was made safer."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I hope to make it seven." Valorum placed a hand to Tanya's shoulder, her teeth stuck in the mango. "Miss Fett here is also part of the program. She is, by far, exceeding all expectations. I dare say she is the prodigy." Tanya grunted and shrugged his hand off, returning to her mango. Flattery would not win him points with her. Tarkin scrunched his nose at her.

Lightraide let out a boisterous laugh. "I'd be surprised if she wasn't. The dedication she showed protecting those senators some months back was a sight to behold."

Tanya smacked her knuckles to the table. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Lightraide, Valorum, and Tarkin jumped. Her fingers dug in the mango. Juices spilling like blood, staining her fingers. "So is that all this trip was!" She roared to Valorum. "A chance for you to brag to your old buddy about what a good guinea pig I am? Because if it is, this better conclude our deal!"

"On the contrary." Valorum attentively met Tanya's hostility with kindness, clearly able to see through the angry words. "I brought you here so your predecessors can see what fate held in store for them had they chosen to discipline themselves."

"You mean the participants who pretended to change their ways." Tarkin assessed.

"Precisely." Valorum's pleading eyes caught Tanya off guard. "They returned to prison because they refused to change. The _fix _was too powerful an addiction for them to fight. But you…" He held Tanya's hand. A blush came to her cheeks. She felt his sincerity pour into her, like a flashing river. "Be it by will or wanting to defy the senate, you've climbed from the depths of your sorrow and have chosen to walk the right path. I want them, those trapped in their darkness, to see what true reform looks and feels like."

"WARDEN!" A guard from the prison side burst in. "Halliford and Venice are at it again!" Valorum, Tanya, and Tarkin rushed to the window. In unison they gasped. A beige Karkarodon grappled a Besalisk (wookiepedia) in a powerful sleeper hold. The Besalisk reared his third and fourth hands back and punched the Karkarodon dead in the ribs. Soon, later, they were smashing tables, breaking other inmates, and somehow it led to a kitchen sink being tossed. A rowdy crowd cheered them on. Shouting, "_GIVE 'EM THE CHAIR,_" and treating it like a sporting event. Some guards watched in eager anticipation. Two less inmates for them to worry about.

Lightraide groaned exasperatedly. A gorgeous friday afternoon - best friend present, tea made, refreshments fresh - and he has to deal with unruly inmates. "Excuse me lady and gentlemen." Lightraide sighed, tediously scooting the chair back. As he rose, grey locks of hair revealed a patch of red. Tanya knit her brow. _That mark._ It was similar to the one on the guard's neck. _Where have I-_

"No rest for the wicked unfortunately." He faked a laugh, entering the prisoners holding area.

Tanya leaned on an elbow, swirling the cup and watching the tea and form into a whirlpool in dull amusement. _Truer words were never spoken. _

"I do not find you to be wicked at all." Valorum remarked. Tanya realized she said her thought aloud. Heat flushed her cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed. Many before you felt the same way. They still do."

"Tell me that's not your real reason for bringing me here." Tanya moaned, swirling her tea in an attempt to distract her rising impatience. "Let me meet my predecessors? Make me realize how good I have it? How good I COULD have it if I just stay on the straight and narrow?" She expelled a sarcastic gag. "Don't make me laugh! You sound like that Gremlin and Palpatine when they weaseled me out of prison! I don't care what anyone thinks! None of it matters in the-UGH!" The coldest chills petrified Tanya's boiling rage. Sweat trickled the side of her scared expression. Impending doom shrouded her back. Dark ominous clouds dampened the lounge. "Something's wrong…" She breathed.

"Beg your pardon." Tarkin chirped, thrown off guard by the change in subject.

Tanya's itchy tail rose and fell, rose and fell, steady and in rhythm. Her ears twisted side to side, as if listening for the disturbance. "It's gone quiet." Tarkin opened his mouth to protest when he realized she was right. The commotion outside quieted without their noticing. "Where's Lightraide?" She droned.

Valorum wondered that himself. The crisis was averted. Why hadn't he come back? Valorum decided it best to investigate and headed for the prison area. As he went ot open the door, _HAAAAA,_ rampant battle cries reverberated the lounge room. Tarkin jumped to his feet, glued to the window separating them from the criminals. Bone Chilling screams of agony broke through the roars. "What's happening?"

It was difficult to see past the walkway, but down below Valorum saw a guard rammed headfirst into the wall by the Besalisk offender. The sight horrified him. "WHAT IN BLAZES!" He rushed to investigate. The door whisked open. A waiting guard startled Valorum. Roars of the inmates were louder than expected. "What's going on? What's happening down there?"

"A riot has broken out." The guard edged Valorum back in the room by a simple hand gesture. "Please remain inside." The guard advised, sounding unmoved by the disaster.

"Rather calm in the face of dangerous turncoats, aren't you?" Tarkin challenged, approaching the guard. It was hard to tell what either was thinking with those helmets obscuring their faces.

"Riots are as routine as bed checks." Was all the guard said. Then he locked the door and took up position blocking it. Tarkin wasn't satisfied. He increased the space, wanting to think clearly. Routine or rare, there should at least be chatter on the comlinks. An announcement on the prison speakers. An alarm blaring.

Inquiries were halted when four more guards marched in from the other door. One stayed at the door like the other guard. The remaining three partially surrounded Tarkin, Valorum, and Tanya, forcing them to back into what felt like a corner. Adrenaline pumped Tanya's heart rapidly. Her tail itched and twitched wildly. Tarkin kept a hand to the table, keeping himself balanced in the face of unnerving presences.

"What is this, Officer?" Valorum commanded the guard to answer him. "What is going on?"

"A riot has broken out amongst the inmates. Please stay here for your own safety." Tanya and Tarkin exchanged skeptical leers. If that line wasn't rehearsed then Palpatine is a Separatist in Republic clothing.

"What about Keith?" Valorum pressed. Tanya sensed the growing irritation amongst the guards. "Warden Lightraide went down into the prison area a couple minutes ago."

"Warden Lightraide is fine." The officer answered too quickly.

"He is fine, you say?" Tarkin crooned defiantly. He held one hand behind his back. "Your Warden, who entered the very room where the riot erupted, is fine? Then why has he not returned?" His hiding stretched three fingers. Tanya agreed. She tapped the table three times. Tarkin

"Again," The guard snapped, "Riots are routine."Tanya gently coaxed Lightraide to join her near the counter, not wanting to further tempt the trigger finger. "Lightraide will return once the riot quiets down." Tarkin sneered, adjourning to the other side of the long table. The one diplomatic guard approached Tarkin from behind, reaching slowly behind his back. _Click._ "If you three will please-" Tarkin lashed out a high kick to the guard's head. A small blaster dropped from the reaching arm. He whirled the guard around, wrapping his arms to his neck.

"TARKIN!" Valorum cried. Tanya stretched an arm, stopping his intervening.

"They're lying, Your Excellency! This is no riot! " Tarkin growled, tightening the hold as he felt circulation severing. "And a jailbreak would initiate a lockdown! Whatever the circumstances, these men are in on it!" With a sharp jerk, a snap ripped the guard's life from him.

"GET THEM!" The two guards near the wall edged forward. Tanya whipped around and thrust a palm. The table flew into them both, smashing them unconscious on the wall. The guard guarding the entrance door charged. Tarkin dealt two swift blows to the Guard's abdomen, followed devastating kicks to the knees result in cringing crunches. The guard roared in pain, dropping to those broken knees. The other guard tried to intervene. Tanya curled her fingers and twisted her wrist. The guard's neck snapped in his stride, crashing his dead body into chairs. Tarkin twirled a knife then plunged it through and through the guard's neck, finishing him off.

Valorum's knees quaked. He grasped to the counter, holding his mouth trying not to vomit. "This...this isn't-"

Tarkin made for the exit. A swarm of guards charged up the stairs, aiming their blasters right at Tarkin. He shut the door and sealed it form their side. Laser Bolts fired, burning at the metal. "This way is out of the question!"

"Then we go through the prison!" Tanya looted the bodies. She turned one onto his side. He carried a holoprojector. It contained a map of the entire facility. "Perfect!" Her joy subsided when she looked at the back of the dead guard's neck. A red mark. _Lightraide and that guard..._ Pulling the collar down her eyes widened. "This mark-"

"COME ON!" Tarkin grabbed her hand. He dragged Tanya and Valorum into the prison. They crashed into the railing, horrified by the scene on the ground floor. It was a massacre. Inmates killing inmates, guards killing...other guards?! Even guards killing other inmates. "What the Hell is happening?"

Valorum scanned the lower level, searching, searching. Nothing. "Where has Keith gone?" He prayed Lightraide wasn't one of the dead bodies. "This is madness…"

"THIS IS INCARCES!" The guards aimed rifles for the trio. The leader hid behind the heavy guns. "Incarces laws state: _All offenders must face death! _Finis Valorum!" Valorum staggered at his name. Tanya opened a palm, running it up her boot. "In the name of Baron Par Ceius! Lord of the Crimson Knights! I do hereby sentence you, Tanya Fett of the Hunter's Creed, and Race Slayer Tarkin...to death!"

**To be continued**


	41. For the Sake of Others

**For the Sake of Others**

**Moving on**

…

_**Because one is hurt does not mean they wish to hurt others**_

…

Windu strolled silently through the temple corridors. A horrible sense of failure loomed over him. Head tilted toward the ground, thoughts lost in the intricate weavings of the carpet. Departed brown eyes regressing far to a time where troubles seemed to lose track of him and Tanya. In one fell swoop it all fell through the brittle ice. The future Windu foresaw with Tanya by his side - the force shuddered to answer.

"Huh…" Windu faced the window, staring to the setting horizon. Closing his eyes he quieted his mind. The force heightened his senses to the limit, his being, projecting him to the stars beyond Coruscant.

"Master Windu?" Anakin cautious interrupted Windu's moment of thought. "Are you alright?" That seemed to be a popular question. This time he let it slide.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." He rumbled, returning his grudging gaze to the distance. "There's trouble on Incarces."

"Tanya's there isn't she?" Anakin recalled Obi-Wan telling him of Tanya's recent mission. "Is she alright?"

"To be honest…" Windu succumbed to the force, letting it pull him further in, "I think I'm simply overreacting." Anakin was a little taken aback. Windu admitted his feelings without a moment's hesitation. He surprised even himself. _Do I truly sense danger? Or do I want there to be danger...so Tanya will have a reason to rely on me? _

…

"Sergeant!" One of the lady technicians in the front command center cried. A sharply dressed Zabrak woman strolled to the tech's side. "There's a disturbance in the prison ward! A riot has broken out!" She initiated control to activate the alarm. "Awaiting orders to sound a lockdown."

"I have a better idea." The Sergeant grabbed a fistful of hair and slid a knife across the tech's throat. "Drop dead." A handful of tech's gasped, backing up to run. The remaining techs grabbed and killed the retreating technicians. The woman ripped off her blazer. A low cut white shirt revealed the Mark of the Crimson Knights. Number VIII above her breast. "Phase two of our plan is underway. Contact Alexei via our inside man! Tell them we've established control and will be ready to evacuate as soon as the transport arrives."

"What about Valorum?" A false guard asked.

"He is phase two. IV and I will intercept." She purred. She strutted to the main prison doors, burning the steel with her heated glare. "You will pay for what you have done, Finis Valorum. The two prisons you created will turn to ash right before you!"

…

Itchy fingers wrapped close, hovering half a centimeter over the tempting blaster triggers. Triumphant grins easily discernible behind the helmets hue. The leader's smile the most arrogant of all. Noticeable twitches by the threatened party prompted lasers to narrow to Valorum's pitiful defense party. Tarkin and Tanya fortified their stances standing between Valorum and certain death, during the _guards_ to pull the trigger. All curiosity demanded Tarkin weasel answers out of them. Strategically it would be unwise. Not only would the enemy not answer, they'll be shot the second explanations are finished. If not before.

"By the honor of the Crimson Knights," The Leader spouted again, "Finis Valorum, you shall pay dealer for the insult you've inflicted!"

"Insult?" Sorrow ached Valorum's chest. Tanya's brow furrowed. Her hand moved up her boot. "I never-"

"It is that ignorance that will bring your legacy to a crashing halt!" The leader shot a hand to the air, "MEN! Take aim!" The guns were locked.

"WAIT! PLEASE! TELL ME-" A knife, piercing the leader's neck peeking past the uniform. Valorum's jaw clenched, lips trembling at the blood gushing. "What…"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know!" The two guards gasped, dropping their guard. The Leader dropped dead. Tarkin staggered back. "ALRIGHT! WHO-?" Just as the guard turned, a second knife impaled his neck.

"NO! ROY!" Boots stepped onto the railing. The last guard faced forward, ready to fire. He froze in shock.

Tanya ran along the railing. Her sinister scowl froze the guard in his tracks. She stretched her palms. The force returned her knives. The guard fired. The bolt melted the railing. Tanya sprang over his head, landing behind him. The guard whirled, hammer clicked. Tanya flipped the knives then shoved them on both sides of his knife. The guard choked dryly on air. Wide, dying eyes shown past the shadow of his helmet. Blood filled his throat, spilling down armored uniform.

"Take heart." Tanya droned. Hints of elation chortled in her throat. "The Creed's Eight brought your death." Tanya ripped her knives free. The corpse collapsed beside her.

Valorum was going to be sick. That is if he wasn't so entranced. Tarkin. His skills were beyond parallel. And Tanya. She killed them with little to no effort. She cleaned her knives on the guard's uniform, sliding them back into her boots. "How did you get those past security?" Valorum questioned. As if that was the question dying to be asked.

"Never mind that! We need to go!" She snapped. More guards were coming. They were joined by other criminals. She holstered two small side arms. Big blasters would slow her down. She tossed Tarkin a large and small balster. "Ever used one?" She asked Valorum. He shakily nodded. A blaster clumsily landed in his hands, and he bounced a small side arm. "LET'S GO!" Tanya sprinted to the lead. Tarkin grabbed Valorum, running just as guard's were shouting for them to halt.

Below on the ground level was a blood bath. It was difficult to tell who was on whose side. Everyone was killing anyone that had a suspicious gleam in their eye. Tanya projected the map she acquired from the guards in the lounge. "We exit through that door and hang a right!" She tossed the map to Tarkin. He took the lead, busting the door open. They went from a prison to a hospital ward. Tanya dialed Chopper and Slick on her comlink. "Hopefully they moved the ship like I asked."

…

Chopper paced across skyscraper rooftop, muttering anxiously under his breath. He and Slick parked the ship in the center of the Incarces Metropolis. From there they could see the prison perfectly. Tanya said to move it, so they figured the best place would be where they could spot them through binoculars when they left. It wasn't a bad view either. However Tanya's hurtful words stole the beauty from the scene.

"Stop dwelling on it, Choppy." Slick advised form his resting spot against the fro landing gear.

"I can't help it. She's never been that angry. Not even when she first arrived."

"You'd be angry too if your freedom came with a leash."

"But would you call us baggage?" Chopper stressed the insult. "Would you treat us like a burden?"

"Personally, no. Instead I'd blacken your existence by hoisting 20 drinks a night." He laughed.

Chopper threw a pebble at his head. "This isn't funny!"

"You're right! It's not!" Slick snapped. "But I have to laugh at something! Seeing as Tanya hasn't smiled once!"

The comment took Chopper back. He sighed sadly, sitting resignedly on the roof. "Dammit, Grievous. Why'd you have to ruin such a good deal?"

_Beep-beep-beep! _Chopper jumped. Slick's comlink alarmed. A communication was coming in.. D3 descended the ramp, joining Chopper to scope out who was calling. Slick nervously answered the call. "This is Sgt. Slick."

"_SLICK!_" Tanya's voice screamed. "_THE PRISON IS BEING OVERRUN! I REPEAT! THE PRISON IS BEING OVERRUN! CODE TROJAN!_" Doom crushed the two troopers and D3. Chopper and Slick felt pit hit their stomachs."_Contact the temple! Use D3 to patch them through! Hurry!_" D3 was already on the ship trying to reach the temple.

"YOU GOT IT!" Slick ended the call.

"We leave her alone and the prison is taken over?" Chopper exasperated.

"Never a dull moment!"

…

The Jedi Council were in the middle of heated discussion about the issues regarding Ryloth. It was becoming difficult to lend aid in the time necessary to help the troops obtain victory.

"Without the support of the Toydarian people, supplies will be fed to corpses." Luminara stressed the dired situation.

"An exaggeration, but accurate." Obi-Wan agreed full heartedly. "However, King Katuunko will not abandon his neutrality to aide us in the war. His humanitarianism is as passionate Duchess Satine's pacifism. Luckily that means he will not side with the Separatists."

"No…" Koth trailed off. An bothered tone groaning in his voice. "It also means he won't lend aide to the side that desperately needs it."

"King Katuunko aside, let's focus on other sources for aide." Windu proposed. "Perhaps Senator Amidala can persuade Naboo-"

"_Please forgive the interruption._" Masters Secura and Piel appeared on the holonet. "_An urgent message has come from Planet Incarces. It is being sent from Finis Valorum's cruiser._" Windu stiffened in his seat.

"Patch it through!" Yoda permitted. Secura nodded. Yoda glanced to Windu. He could hear his heart beating. Holograms of Slick and Chopper materialized beside Secura's. "News have you?"

"_Just received a 911 from Commander Fett! Xansa Prison is being overrun!_" Slick reported swiftly.

"By whom?!" Mundi boomed.

"_Commander Fett has issued Code Trojan._"

A dreadful silence engulfed the room. "_Code Trojan?_" Piel mumbled disturbed. "_That's only for ven-_"

"The enemy is within allied walls!" Windu shot from his seat. "We must send reinforcements!"

"_Sir! All due respect,_" Chopper pleaded, "_You'd never make it in time! We'll go in and-"_

"You two are skilled but will not make it inside on your own!"

"_We've just left Tatooine!_" Secura blurted. "_We're two hours away! Give or take half an hour!_"

"Take your men and reach Incarces!" Luminara ordered. "Your mission: Retrieve Former Chancellor Valorum, Tanya, and Captain Tarkin! At all costs!"

"_It shall be done!_" Piel promised. The call ended.

"Chopper! Slick!"

"_Sir!_" The two shifted to attention at Obi-Wan's behest.

"Patch us through to Tanya!"

"_Yes Sir!_"

"Tanya…" Windu rumbled.

…

"HOLD IT RIGHT-" Tanya plowed her boot in female Quarren's face, smashing her head in the ground and springing forward. A blaster flew from her hands. Psychiatrists poked their heads out as the fleeing trio dashed by, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"I see why you left them outside!" Tarkin yanked Tanya back by the wrist. An axe swung from around the corner, cutting into the floor. Tarkin stepped on it and swung a high kick. The tip of his boot struck a human directly inmate in the temple, rendering him unconscious. "Which leads me to think you knew this would happen?"

"Call it an educated guess!" Tanya dove, rolling to a half against a wall. Crouching she aimed and fired at a pair of chests. A guard and inmate fell. "I have little faith..." She darted forward, charging the Trandoshan woman sporting an electric staff, "In prison systems!" She dove through the woman's legs, narrowly doing the staff. "Breakouts, riots, takeovers," She pressed the guns to the woman's back. Laser bolts seared her chest, "Dime a dozen! Besides, you saw the same signs I did!"

"Be that as it may, it is no wonder you possess a certain finesse when handling criminals." Tarkin sauntered casually, taking time to relax in the silence before pressing on. Tanya scrunched her nose, resting slumped with legs folded. She pretended to not notice Tarkin circling her. Hard to ignore the chills prickling the hairs on her neck. Fox eyes roaming her person, shedding the layers of stoic shield, piecing her essence apart like a ravenous wolf in search softer bits. "A prisoner of two years in the Cathedral Prison on Coruscant. Close yet so far away from the kill you sought. Similar to most." Tarkin's menacing purr drove Tanya to sink her head in her shoulders. Like a peeler for potatoes his words skinned her to the core where all of her suppressed emotions were leaking. Beyond her line of sight Tarkin hungrily lathered his lips, savoring the vulnerability causing lumps to blemish her skin. "You know the elements of trouble better than anyone. Why did you not try to prevent this?"

Tanya stamped a foot. The slap gave Valorum a start. A wall pressed to his back before he noticed. Tanya sprang to her feet, shooting the deadliest glare her slit pupils mustered. Her ears were more like horns, erect sharply. Her tail a whip swatting at the air. "Don't make me out as a criminal soothsayer! I can't predict their movements anymore than you can predict the weather! You try, but eventually a sudden change happens!"

"Which means you anticipated this." Tarkin literally took every word she uttered and twisted it into a statement to fit a theory he forged.

She craved to tell him to screw off. No. She wanted to gut him in the hallway like others she's met. To bend Tarkin backwards and rip the jaw right from the skull. He was just like Senator Burtoni and Luminara. Close minded and loved to blame all the universes problems on her. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She threw her hands up, clenched her jaw. Tarkin raised his nose, furrowing his brow. A smile tugged Tanya's cheeks. She disappointed the Captain. She walked around him and proceeded down the corridor.

"Keep moving gentlemen." She advised with the most menacing trill. "Never know when a knife will dig in your back." Tarkin and Valorum saw her cheeks puff. A dark smile on her face. Valorum's knees quaked together. He stayed rooted to his place, allowing a great distance to stretch between them and Tanya. He was amazed at himself. He was terrified.

…

The Zabrak Sergeant gaped appalled at the carnage in Warden Lightraide's lounge room. Five able bodied men left dead in a cramp room. On the other side were more dead Crimson Knight soldiers. STudying the bodies, the woman was perturbed to see their weapons missing. Fugitives were armed and roaming the prison. She was curious why they hadn't attempted to escape out the front entrance. Perhaps the fear of cannon fire? Or perhaps they are looking for something?

"This is Annalise!" She screamed over the comlink. "Do we have a visual on Valorum or his company?"

"_Negative! But they were seen entering sector four! The hospital wing!_"

"Understood!" Annalise sprinted for the hospital wing. The arched pant tales flapped in her speed. Boots trembling the walkway. "Number VIII. This carnage belongs to you."

…

The prison area quieted down after a while. Nothing but piles of dead bodies staining the floor. Heavily armed coed teams of criminal and guard patrolled the halls. Solitary confinement, where surviving guard and staff were being held. The recreational area. The outer walls and perimeter. The hospital wing especially. Fellow saboteurs were being treated for injuries.

Three guards walked past a maintenance closet. There was a loud knock, drawing them to the door. Two of the guards aimed to the closet. The third counted to three and opened the door. Empty. Just cleaning supplies. What hit the door was a bucket. The guards slumped their shoulders, disappointed. "HMPH!" Guard three whisked around. A gun barrel met his face. Tarkin grinned. "Hello there." He fired, killing the guard. Tanya had the other two dead at her feet. She opened the closet. She force lifted the guards and shoved them in the closet. Tanya stormed down the hall, ducking into a closet. Tarkin and Valorum ran in with her.

Ten seconds after the door closed, more guards came, passing by aimlessly. Tarkin peered through the window. The guards disappeared around a corner, letting him finally release that breath of relief. "This certainly has escalated quickly." He collapsed against the door. Both blasters rested beside him.

"No kidding." Tanya stood leaning against the wall, blasters at her feet. The holocom on her hip beeped loudly. She unclipped it and set it in the middle of the room. A small image of the Jedi Council appeared. "About time. So who's coming?"

"_Piel and Secura are on their way._" Windu informed her. "_They said they should arrive in a couple hours._"

"As long as they get here." She huffed. Her attitude went ignored. There were far more pressing issues now. She touched her pounding head, "I never imagined the Crimson Knights would be behind this."

"The Crimson Knights…" The name was a familiar taste in Valorum's mouth. "They are a mercenary faction, correct?"

"The guard at the door, and the guards that attacked us were part of them. No numbers so they were just foot soldiers." A knife plunged in Tanya's pride.

"_The same organization Kashjeen was apart of._" Luminara remembered Kashjeen boasting of his place amongst their ranks. The trauma he cause Tanya tore at her

"And the hated rival of the Hunter's Creed." Tanya added like it wasn't a big deal. "Can't forget that one."

"A faction in which you and your father, Jango, are apart of." Tarkin snarled.

"Were!" Tanya stressed the huge difference. "Jango died, and I left like most others when the Clone Wars started. However," She slide her glove from her left arm, revealing the Hunter's Creed mark engraved to the top of her palm. A gold ring with platinum razor knife wings was etched into her palm. In the middle of the ring in bold gold roman numerals was the number VIII. "If you were to mention our numbers, we seem to make the criminal underworld shudder." She licked her lips.

"Be that as it may we cannot linger here for four hours." Tarkin forewarned him. "Not only will we surely be discovered, Senator Valorum is the target of a prison wide manhunt."

"If it's me they want, why bother taking over the prison? Why now?" Defeat weakened Valorum's voice

"It's not about it happening _now_, its about_ this would have happened under our nose had we not chosen to come today_." Tanya stared crossly at the winded Ex-Chancellor, folding her arms so not to strike out at him. "But that's how you planned it, isn't it, Valorum?" The Jedi widened their eyes. Valorum swallowed nervously.

"What are you saying?" Tarkin barked, standing defensively between Tanya and Valorum. "Choose your words carefully child. You border on the realm of no return."

"Already there." She shoved Tarkin aside. "Our being here is no random whim. Valorum chose today because of a message he received." Valorum froze. His blood turned to ice.

"_What message?_" Obi-Wan asked.

Tanya held up a holocom. Valorum's heart almost exploded out of his chest. "When did you-"

"The entrance." Valorum felt violated. Tanya connected it to the holocom, allowing the contents to share between them and the Jedi. When she turned it on a message displayed. Valorum shrank three sizes. "Before this _spontaneous venture_ was set in motion, Valorum read this message. It's one of many intelligence reports he's received on Incarces spanning six months. It details signs of corruption, and tells of influence from a criminal faction."

"Then...that means…" Tarkin lowered his horrified gaze to the ground.

"We were dragged into a trap set for him." Tanya didn't want to kick a man while he was down, but it needed to be said. "The timing, the coordination, the execution - A fuss was SURE made over you!" Valorum crumbled in the humiliation.

"_That's enough, Tanya! You do not have time for this!_" Windu scolded. Tanya bit her tongue, drawing blood. Valorum shuffled away. "_You three need to escape. The prison can be reclaimed later!_"

"Escape will be impossible on our end." Tarkin intervened gently. "Cannons are mounted and ready to fire. I'd be surprised if the enemy hasn't commandeered them as well." Dismal groans shared between the Jedi. The cannons needed to be dealt with before Secura and Piel arrived.

"We cannot leave anyway." Valorum declared. "Keith is somewhere in the prison. We must find him. Please." He pleaded to Tanya. She sneered to the wall, unmoved by his pleas. On the outside anyway. The Council knew the gravity of the situation. Unfortunately they couldn't, in good conscience, leave Keith Lightriade. Tarkin may have been older, but Tanya was initially the lead on the mission. Her decision was law.

"Slick. You listening?" She asked out of nowhere. "The cannons are a problem." Valorum's heart sank.

Slick joined the conversation, chest puffed confidently. "_The mech here scanned the cannons before we left._ _They're being fed power through a server on the floor below them. If we shut it down-_"

"Leave that to us. Can't have Piel and Secura be blown to bits now can we. It'll be a bother." Windu grunted, disturbed by her gorey bluntness. "I'm sending you the schematics I swiped." She disconnected Valorum's holoprojector then connected the guard's. Slick and the Council successfully received full schematics of the prison. "All prisons, no matter location, have tunnels." Tanya pointed to the level below the one mile area.

Valorum studied the map. "Those tunnels connect to the sewers in the city. They'll take you to solitary confinement_._" He informed the team. He was bewildered why she'd mention the tunnels.

"If Lightraide's been taken captive, that's where he'll be. Get him and get out." Valorum, Tarkin, Windu, and the other Jedi dropped their jaws in awe.

"_Yes sir._"

"Now then," The large group shook the awe off their face. She galred at the Jedi, "Unless you lot are going to be of any _real _help…" She pressed a button.

…

The feed died on the Jedi's end, throwing the Council back in, what they perceived as, relief. "Is it me or does she seem to be getting scarier?" Fisto tried to say as a joke. He failed miserably. Windu didn't dignify his failed attempt with a response. _The seams are falling._

…

"Let's go." Tanya stepped into the hall. Her ear twitched to rushing footsteps. She stepped deadpanned to the side.

A mason hammer dented the ground. A weequay smiled at her. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" Tanya hissed, shifting to her stance. The weequay swung the hammer wildly, laughing psychotically. Tanya bobbed and weaved her body, feeling breezes as the hammer missed. The Weequay brought the hammer down one more time. Tanya raised both hands, stopping the Hammer pouring force. "Nice catch, kid! How long can you keep it up?" Tanya was forced to one knee. She could feel the hammer breaking through.

A Twi'lek woman came up behind her, hoisted a large block. A laser bolt pierced the side of her head. The block cracked on her head, dropping her dead. "NATASHA!" The Weequay cried. The hammer was ripped from his hands. Tanya swung up. It connected to his jaw, throwing him out for the count.

"HURRY!" Valorum dashed in the lead. Tanya left the hammer and ran after him. Tarkin shot both inmates, ensuring they were dead before he left.

…

Chopper and Slick located a manhole at the foot of the building where they hid the ship. D3 lit the dark, murky sublevel. A wretched stench made Chopper and Slick's eye spout waterfalls. Water flowing with...they shuddered to think what was in the water. A dead cat made Slick want to throw up.

"Hold your stomach!" Chopper scolded. "We've got people to save!"

"R-Right…" Slick swallowed the baby barf.

"Alright, D3! Take us to jail!" Chopper ordered. D3 beeped a yes. Slick had uploaded the map into his memory banks. D3 put his treads into overdrive, kicking up rotted peels and hair. One sharp turn after the other D3 raced for the prison, eager to save the day. Chopper and Slick kept up all the same, dead set on reaching the prison.

…

"_Thrax! Thrax! Do you read me? Thrax!_" Annalise's voice vibrated the comlink.

The devil skinned man smoothed his tendrils back, flexing his new attire in the Guard's locker room mirror. Dark pair of sunglasses accentuated his debonair, debutante, dangerous exteriors. He hummed casually, pulling the glasses to the tip of his nose, and blowing kisses at his reflection. "Baabe you are lookin' fiiine tuh-dae! DAMN!" He flexed his biceps, pecs, showed off his glutes. "Prison only made your sexier, you fine, fine devil." A black, taut trenchcoat complementing his chiseled form. Six pack of solid abs peering through the open gap, showing off the Number IV he traced a talon seductively over. Grey trousers - roomy, stylish, easy to move in. The shoes though. He'd need a new pair of shoes. "Damn! Wonder if Anna will give me mah time." He clicked his tongue.

"_INCARCES TO THRAX! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!_"

"Speak of the spikey headed devil!" He swooped the comlink, dropping gracefully to the bench, and propping himself like king of the world. "This be your Rojo Skinned confidant. How may I direct your call, sunshine?"

"_Where are you_?" Annalise demanded, not impressed by his suave mannerism.

"Past three solitary floors and roamin' the sweet plains of ground zero, Honey."

"_Why can't you just say you're on the ground floor?_"

"Try bein' stuck in that shit hole for ten years and tell me you'll think of it as _the ground floor_." Freedom really was bliss. "I'm chillin' in the locker rooms West of the holding cells. What be the damage? Where you at, anyway?"

…

"The hospital wing. Sector 4."

"_Hospital. Don't tell me mah rose bud's been plucked._"

An irritated brow bounced. "Valorum escaped, you perverted heathen! He's roaming the prison!" Thrax laughed on the other end. He loved to rile her up. "Word is he was seen heading this way." Three bodies sat at her feet, spilled from a maintenance closet near patient rooms. "Three of our troops are down…" She glanced further down the hall. A trail of bodies rounded the corner. "It would seem intel was correct, and they are being killed for it."

"_Are you really surprised?" Thrax remarked mockingly. "He is travelin' with VIII and the Race Slayer. At least that's what Reagan relayed to Shroder_."

"It's true. I saw VIII with my own eyes. She came without a Lightsaber." That was the only silver lining.

"_As if that matters to an assassin._"

Annalise followed the bodies, keeping a hand to one of her dual blades. "It at least gives us an advantage."

…

"A small one." Thrax left the locker room, stepping indifferently past dead guards. Finger slash marks shredding their chest and faces open. "I know first hand how crazy that girl is with her bare hands. We were in the same prison together a while back."

"_We need to find them, Thrax! Valorum must be made to pay!_"

"See now, I just want to get up on out of here. You peeps are the ones bugged by that Reform Program of his." Silence rang on Annalise's end. However Thrax could hear her breath shaking with anger. "But hey, since I love ya, Baby Doll, I'll find ol' Finny," He sliced the metal walls clean, "And turn him intuh salad bits."

"_Kill the Bounty Hunter and Slayer as well. They can't be allowed to leave._"

"Can I at least play with Kitty-Cat Assassin? Pretty please!" He cooed, batting his eyes.

…

"As long as you get the job done._" _She touched her forehead, shaking her head irritably. She tapped a body with a foot. "The bodies are fresh. They aren't far, but they're armed. I'll tail him from my end."

"_And I'll intercept on mine. Ciao, darlin'._" He kissed the com.

"YUCK!" She hung up. "That man continues to be disgusting."

…

"OOH! I love a girl that's cold!" He shuddered lustfully. "Hmm…" He tapped his chin. The route Valorum and friends were taking seemed odd to him. "Why head further in the prison? Why not escape?" Aside from the door being locked. "Maybe they're lookin' for Lightraide. Valorum is old buds with him. Maybe-"

Thrax stopped to admire a map of the facility posted to a wall. Down the middle were as followed from entrance to execution yard. The front command center, detention black, cafeteria, main holding cells, showers, bathrooms, and the yard. On the east side was the hospital, recreation and physical therapy, the library. On the west were the locker rooms, guard cafeteria, garage, and dump yard.

"You've got a former Chancellor, Captain of an Army with a sketchy past, and hunter turned Jedi trapped in a prison overrun by revenge cravin', malicious, and blood thirsty malcontents. What's the first thing you'd do?" He added up the sense between, calculating their best and smartest move. "Call for help. But if you've done that…" No way they'd sit and wait for help to arrive. Too risky. People are combing the place looking for them. Their next move would have to guarantee their backup will be able to save them and whoever else is inside. And they can't do that… "The cannons." He purred. "Oh Anna, Darlin', I know where Valorum is headin'."

…

Five guards were tossed through a door, crashing dead in the armory bunker. A group of inmates stood by, laughing sinisterly, pounding crowbars and sharp objects into their palms. "How tiresome." Tarkin charged first, blaster blazing. The group split. Two rodians charged for Tarkin. Tanya landed in their path. She grabbed them by the neck and slammed them hard into the ground. A small burst of force broke their necks. "Much obliged."

"Behind you!"

Tarkin bent back. Batons flew over his head. The Trandoshan drew the batons back. Tarkin shoved the blaster barrel in his chest and shot twice. A nautolan thrust sharpened pipes, missing Tarkin's stomach as he dodged. When the nautolan tried again, Tarkin stepped to the side, tripping his attacker. He never made it to the ground before Tarkin shot him in the back of the head. "Thank you again."

Two Karkarodons stampeded for Tanya on either side. She stood still, not flinching an inch. They dove for her the last five feet. Tanya swept her hands down then thrust them up and out. Both sharks stopped in mid air, frozen with bewildered expressions. "Ever wondered what a breaking heart feels like?" Tanya took a deep breath, tilted her head to the ceiling, then exhaled. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her fingers curled one at a time. The Karkarodons screamed, clawing at their chests. Unbearable pressure, sharp pains drove through the pumping organ. As if their chests shattered and bone shards were slowly bleeding their hearts. "This pales to mine. But I won't let you suffer." Tanya ended their suffering and closed her hands. The sharks threw their heads up, stiffening like boards. A final choke of breath expelled blood and they dropped like dolls cut from strings. "I hate doing that."

"Then why do it?" Valorum asked in revulsion.

"Because it's fun." She dropped to her but. Tarkin was too exhausted to question the logic.

Tarkin and Tanya panted exhaustedly. Running up two more flights of stairs, meeting resistance along the way while trying to conserve ammunition takes a lot out of a person. They weren't sure how much longer they could keep this up. And there was still a while before Piel and Secura arrived. Valorum felt guilty letting them do all the heavy lifting. He was old but he could try to help.

"How many...floors...does this place have?" Tanya wheezed, keeping herself propped by her knees.

"Just the six. We were on floor three when this _jaunt _began." Tanya was anxious to see what Valorum considered trouble. "The main prison area is the only area stretching ten stories"

"How many rooms?"

"If I told you...you're tired enough as it is." Tanya was grateful he left it at that. Valorum guided her attention to the elevator. "That elevator will take us to the roof where the cannons are mounted."

"We're likely to meet resistance." Tarkin inspected the weapons. Ammunition was dangerously low. Thankfully they were in the armory. Armor and weapons just itching to be used. "These weapons are perfect." Tarkin traded the standard blaster for a military grade rifle, and semi-automatic handguns. "Equipped with barrel blade."

"Then I'll take these." Tanya fashioned two electric accordion whips to her hips. Unsheathing the pure focused energy, powerful vols surged to the hilt. Pressing a button the whip stiffened to the length of the sword. "These will have to do."

"Why did you not bring your lightsaber?"

"You really expect me to leave a dangerous weapon like that with a bunch of guards?" Tarkin saw the logic. After all she did predict the outcome when Valorum thought himself sneaky with his message. "As for your previous question," She addressed Valorum, "I have Lightraide to thank for the knives. It's not common knowledge I hide them in my boots."

"No wonder why you keep them there." Valorum chuckled. His smile faded when Tanya continued to wear her frown. She turned on her heels, heading for an elevator that would take them to the roof. "Miss Fett," He called, but she still headed for the elevator, "I would like to thank you for your clemency. Keith he...he-" Tanya whipped around, stopping him dead in his tracks with a glare.

"It's not out of mercy I gave the order. It's because I'll be damned if Lightraide dies in your place." Cracks tarnished Valorum's bolstered impassiveness to Tanya's anger. Her sharp words were wounding him deeply. She approached him, backing him into a corner. "To be honest his death would be a good lesson for you! Had you just been straight with us from the get go this may have been avoided.!"

Tarkin jumped in the way, diverting her hatred onto him. "Do not blame him for this! His Excellency couldn't possibly have known-" Tanya yanked his collar.

"Stop defending him!" Her fangs grew.

"I'm not!" He grasped her wrist. "Whatever rage you hold towards the Jedi and myself should not be directed at him!"

"You're honestly going to stand there and tell me this old coot couldn't put two and two together!" Tanya knocked on his head. "Hello! He's been keeping tabs on this place! He knew! His blind faith in people just didn't want to let him admit that this place was falling apart!" Valorum shrank in his spot. "Steps should have been taken, measure made. Instead he brought a disgruntled captain and damaged hunter to a prison armed to the teeth with killers and corrupt guards to bolster his defenses!"

Tarkin should have silenced her. Swatted her across the cheek. Subdued her for her constant lack of respect. He couldnt'. Somewhere in Tanya's words...there was truth.

Tanya released his collar, rolling her eyes as she made her way for the elevator. "Let's hurry up. Chopper and Slick will be here soon." Valorum and Tarkin released held breaths.

"There is no point in shutting the system down." Tarkin stated firmly. "It would be easy to reactivate."

"Then we take out the real problem." With the press of a button the elevator opened. Tanya leaned on the far wall. Valorum and Tarkin herded in, closing the down behind them. The elevators speed pressed them firmly to the ground. Their destination approached in 30 seconds. Tarkin got into a stance, aiming for the door. Tanya edged Valorum behind her. She twirled the small pistol, ready to fire. _Ding._ The door opened.

"RAAH!" Four inmates charged. Two shots each were fired. Valorum leapt sideways. All four died in the elevator.

"What a lame ambush." Tanya exited.

"Indeed." Tarkin dusted his uniform. "Pitiful security as well." He shut down the first cannon, then shot the controls and power source. He moved on to the next four on his side of the wall. Valorum took another side, putting those five cannons out of order. Tanya finished off her side. Then all three took the last side out of commission.

…

"What the Hell?" A Dathomir woman howled. She pounded at the control panel, receiving an error message with every command code. "How is that possible?"

"What's wrong?" A Besalisk leaned over.

"The main cannons are down! I can't activate them!"

"Did someone forget to pay the bill?" The woman kicked his knee. "YOW!"

…

"Sure hope Lightraide has insurance." Tanya joked.

"I'm sure he has coverage. Not for hostile takeovers, but for weapons." Tanya rolled her eyes. But what astonished Valorum was her small snicker. A weight lifted off his shoulders. That joy was thrown over the edge in a second.

"_Tanya! It's Slick! Do you read me?_"

"I hear you. Tell me there's good news."

…

Hostage guards were freed and fired up to take revenge. Treacherous men who dared call themselves guards were restrained and thrown in solitary cells. Inmates laughed nervously, pleading their case by assuring the released guards that they were kidding. They received no mercy. Enemy casualties only made it to two. Injured guards were hoisted to their feet, babying wounded pride and limbs. Surviving members of the staff helped carry them to the sewer hatch. Fellow gaurds watched the narrow corridor in case the enemy grew curious. Chopper forged an assembly line down the sewer ladder, helping the injured enter safely. Hopefully the smell didn't kill them. D3 waited with a light.

"Very good. Get them out of here." Slick encouraged. He returned to the comlink, bearing grave news. "Sir, we made it to solitary. We discovered hostages and freed them. They are making their way through the sewers now."

"_Good. We've taken care of the cannons. Piel and Secura will have no issues storming the place._"

"There's one more thing sir." The foreboding tone earned an annoyed growl. "We heard from one of the Knight Guards that an evacuation team is on it's way to pull their people out. ETA is unknown. We assume soon given how calm the Knights seemed."

"_Then it's a race. Piel and Secura or the Knights evac. Either way our priority is getting these people to safety._"

"Already underway."

"_What of Warden Lightraide?_" Valorum implored. Slick's words hitched in his throat. "_Is he with you? Is he safe?_"

"That's...actually why I...called…" He stumbled. "Warden Lightraide isn't here, sir."

…

"He's what?" Time seemed to halt around Valorum. They didn't find Lightraide. Tarkin stroked his chin pensively. "He has to be there. There are three floors to solitary confinement. Search them!"

"_We did, sir..._" Slick rumbled. "_I'm...I'm sorry. He's nowhere to be found._"

At that moment, a wave of failure washed over Valorum, driving him to his knees. "This...this can't be. If not there then…"

"_We-we can search again-_"

"No. If Lightraide's not there he has to be somewhere else." When Tanya thought about it, no one - not even the inmates spoke a word about Lightraide. "D3, get those people to the ship and wait for Piel and Secura! They'll be here soon!" Before the Knights, she hoped. D3 heeded her order. "Chopper! Slick! Take the men that you can and scour the west half of the prison!"

"_What are you going to do?_"

"We'll search the east half. Maybe one of the guards grew a conscience and took him to the infirmary." She hoped that was the case. If Lightraide was injured during the _riot_ then he would inevitably wind up there. "Be careful, boys! Inmates and Guards are a rampage! Shoot to kill!"

"_Yes sir! See you soon!_"

"Miss Fett…" Valorum dropped his head. "Miss Fett I…"

"No time!" The pressure was on. Unknown hostages were freed, now they needed to locate Lightraide before he became part of the corpses scattered about the prison. Or worse, before the army of Knights touched down. _It's like Frii-Caah all over again._ The number of rooms that needed to be searched were cut in half, but that didn't help the situation. She piled him into the elevator. Tarkin immediately closed the door and took them back to the previous floor.

The second the door opened Tanya and Tarkin dragged Valorum, sprinting for the door to head for the east wing. If Lightraide wasn't in the infirmary or the west wing, then all searches for him needed to be halted. Valorum may never forgive Tanya in the long run, but she wasn't going to have his death on her shoulders. She didn't even want to look after him in the first place.

Doors split open. The corner leading to the east wing was rounded. This burst of adrenaline unleashed inhuman speed in Valorum. Urgency put him yards ahead of Tanya and Tarkin, losing them by three corridors. They were amazed how difficult it was to keep up with the older man. He wasn't out of sight. But one break of focus and they could lose him. Valorum held desperately onto his faith Keith would be around the next corner. A smile on his face and ready to get the Hell out of dodge. What awaited him dampened that faith.

A Kopis sword whisked past his head, staking deep in the wall behind him. Grey hairs severed cleanly. Thin trail of blood trickled beneath the side burn. Ice encased the muscles in his legs. Sweat beaded down his brow, stinging the thin graze that unzipped. The brass body of a chain patted his sweating cheek. A thin trail of blood trickled. The chain jerked tight. The sword retracted from the wall, back to the gloved hand of its wielder. Valorum pressed his back to the wall, just to the side of the clean gash, at the mercy of the Zabrak woman glaring him down.

"Anna...lise..."

**To be continued**


	42. Good-Bye

**Good-bye**

**Moving on**

**...**

_**All journeys must end, despite desires to continue**_

**...**

"_This is Sgt Slick of the 212 Attack Battalion report form Solitary confinement in Xansa Prison on Incarces! Cannons of prison neutralized! Hostage situation discovered and neutralized. Hostages are being led via sewer and will re emerge within city. Their 20 will be Valorum's cruiser. Hurry!" _

The transmission was received by Piel and Secura several minutes ago. Time was not on their side. Though the situation seemed to bear victory, word was not given on the state of Tanya, Tarkin, or Valorum. Piel ordered the troopers to prepare for battle. They were going to storm the prison and take it back. Lethal force was authorized, but a desire to stun lied between the request.

"Why have Tanya and the others not evacuated?" Secura questioned disturbed, stroking her Lekku thoughtfully. "Why stay inside?"

"Perhaps there are more hostages." Piel suggested. It was the only scenario that made sense. Hostages were not previously known in the afore reports. It emphasized the direness of the situation. If more were inside, Tarkin, Tanya, and Valorum were not going to leave them to their fate. "Initial reports stated an organization called the Crimson Knight ver behind the takeover. Perhaps our friends ver taken captive themselves."

Secura inadvertently laughed, perplexing Piel. "Somehow I doubt Tanya would allow herself to be captured. Least of all by an enemy faction."

"The girl is skilled, not invulnerable." Piel reminded the younger Jedi. He glided two fingers along the scar blinding his left eye. "Experiences teaches this lesson in a less than humorous vay."

"Be that as it may," Secura touched his shoulder tenderly, "We must hold out hope they are holding their own until we arrive."

A legion of fighters and cruisers trailed the Jedi ship, armed to teeth and locked to destroy anyone or anything that impeded their rescue operation. Republic grade assault cruisers dove headlong into Incarces' orbit, breaking past the sea of clouds to enter the Metropolis's atmosphere. Constant communications were exchanged between the anxious toppers, reminding one another to look for enemy activity or signs of Valorum's cruiser. It was reported that enemy reinforcements were on the move to evacuate their allies. If that were to happen, surviving would become difficult. For those inside.

…

Senses to run vacated Valorum's racing mind. Black wedge boots clacking to hollow metal. Twin swords grasped by gloved fingers - the chains beat the green trousers. A gleam caressed the swords edge, redefining the clean blows it was capable of dealing. Cold steel plating against Valorum's quivering back barred any sort of escape. Rocks and hard places were preferable to a hard place and an enraged Zabrak.

"Finis Valorum!" She hissed his name with disgust. "It is time for you to pay for your crimes!"

"Annalise..." He croaked, throat dried by fear. "Annalise, please-"

"Do not plead to me!" She pointed her sword at him. "You do not deserve my mercy!"

"Annalise! Just listen!"

"NEVER!" Tears threatened to spill from the corners. "YOU CAN NEVER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU CAUSED!" Tarkin and Tanya found him in the nick of time. They gasped audibly. The woman- Annalise - noticed them, fining her glare. The Knight's insignia beamed like a beacon from her chest. What stood out more were the Kopis Chain hilts she kept firmly grasped.

"COME ON!" Tanya grabbed him by the wrist and ran in the opposite direction. Tarkin aimed and took a blind shot at Annalise. She easily dodged the bolt, more annoyed than when they started running.

Tanya, Valorum, Tarkin didn't get far. They past the armory, entering the west wing. Tuneful hums bounced off the walls, stopping the trio in their tracks. Hips swaying in alternate sink with dog tags swinging on slender talons, a maroon skinned man with an uncanny resemblance to the devil himself strutted in the path, wearing a lustful smile. Tanya shrieked, backing to Valorum with her eyes stunned wide. The number on his chest went unnoticed. Not by Tarkin and Valorum.

"Thrax…" Her voice shook.

"Hiii Bay-beh!" He crooned. Tanya's skin melted at his voice. "Damn, girl, you look fine. I knew you grew up since our short time together in Cathedral, but damn did you grow." Covetous eyes admired her figure. "A shame someone in the clouds brought you here today. We could have gone tourin' the town instead of duking it out."

Tarkin guided Valorum and Tanya back, wanting to go back the way they came. Annalise impeded their path. Only two ways to go. The armory where a dead end waited. Or...

"Thrax Strep and Annalise Vanderpool." Tanya spat their names like a sour taste. "I'd be star struck if we weren't standing in the middle of a jail."

"Friends of yours?" Tarkin grumbled.

"Not her. I know he purely by reputation." She addressed Annalise. "Number VIII of the Crimson Knights. Annalise Sera Vanderpool. Famously known as the Clean Assassin." Valorum touched his cheek. The clean cut spoke to her reputation. "This here," She sneered, "Is Strep Thrax. Number IV and properly named the Five Fingered Reaper. He was a notorious prison hopper. Found his way to the Cathedral. Never guessed you were moved here."

"Surprise, surprise, pretty kitty. I missed our late night rendezvous." He kissed. Tanya shuddered. Thrax laughed at her. "Valorum, right?" Valorum twitched at his name. "Look, o'man, we don't care about no one else." Thrax stated, sounding bored by how noble he made himself appear. "Just come with us, let us gut ya, and everyone can walk outta here peachy keen."

"Then this was a trap set for him." Tarkin rumbled. "Very clever. Unfortunately it will all turn to ash in your mouth."

"Why? Because you took out the cannons?" Thrax scoffed. "Or maybe you mean the help you undoubtedly called." Tarkin's chest tightened. "Take from Tanya there. I'm smarter than I look."

"The hostages were already freed!" Valorum blurted. Thrax and Annalise arched bewildered brows. Tarkin and Tanya mentally cursed him. The main leverage buying him time was thrown out the window. "Anyone else you held her are lying in pools of their blood!"

"Not Lightraide." Thrax said as a matter of fact. Valorum's eyes widened. "I'm sure the old man is walking around somewhere." _Keith's alive?_

"WHO CARES ABOUT HIM?!" Annalise declared with a stomp of her foot. "Just kill him and let's be done with it! I'm done with all this stalling!" Tanya furrowed her brow. She knew this was about Valorum.

"Why?!" Tarkin demanded to know. Annalise was thrown off by the question. "Why are you all so dead set on killing Senator Valorum? What has he ever done to you?"

"The same thing he has done to HER," She bared teeth at Tanya, "And 30 other people!" Tanya somberly dropped her head and ears, hugging her elbows, and wrapping her tail to her hips. "Raised their hopes for freedom only to have them dashed!"

Valorum sighed resignedly. Tarkin's mouth parted in horror. Dashed hopes of freedom. "The Reformation Program." He uttered.

"Possibly the worst idea ever invented." Thrax spat.

"That's not true!" Tarkin defied. "There were-"

"Six successes - we know." Thrax rolled his eyes. He let out an annoyed sigh, scratching his cheek. "They passed, were released, and lived happily ever after with their new lives. Not even close." Tarkin, Valorum, and Tanya were taken aback. Tanya more than anyone. She expected Thrax to be kidding. His words replaced his jocular persona with a darker presence. Pure rage in his eyes. "The second they thought they were free, the six people you freed were killed in the streets by cronies of your own government!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Valorum gasped. Tanya eyes nearly fell from their sockets. Her legs lost feeling, miraculously keeping her standing. She read up on the Program, saw the results. Were they more lies? He faced Annalise, pleading with her. "I watched them leave myself! I granted their freedom and allowed them to pursue other interest!"

"But what happens after they leave is no concern of yours or the government you serve!" Annalise's voice waned, fighting to suppress sorrow building in her chest. She slumped forward, mourning the memory of allies she favored.

"She has a valid point." Tarkin and Valorum widened their expressions in utter disbelief that Tanya agreed with her. Empty, dim amethysts bore dismally in the floor, imagining a swirling endless abyss enveloping her. "No matter how devoted you are, or how loyal you pretend to be - the end is repetitive for us criminals." Those very orbs fell to Valorum, pushing him to cower to the wall. "We're tossed back in the trash. Left to rot in a cage, and be devoured by endless agony. All the while others profit off our misery."

"Miss...Fett…" Tanya's recitation lured sorrow to grasp at Valorum's aching heart.

"One after the other those six were killed. Brutally murdered." Annalise proceeded the tale of hapless dreams. She clasped dreamily to a pendant tapping her chest. "Family, friends - so happy to have loved ones back, only to have them taken forever! All because proud members of the Republic despised being proven wrong!" Tanya would not disagree with that. The Republic hates to be made a fool of, so they surreptitiously exact their personal vengeance. But so does every other power figure. The Republic is not a special case. "My brother was one of those six. HE WAS KILLED IN HIS OWN BED BY THE GOVERNMENT THAT AGREED TO RELEASE HIM! I HAD TO BURY HIM!" She shifted enraged, tear filled eyes to Tanya, making her take a step back. "20 years later...The same fate will meet you, Tanya Fett! The Republic will never allow you to wander free! Not as long you prove disloyal!"

"THEN SO BE IT!" Her response echoed up and down the hall, stunning all the ears around her. "As I said before, I'm trash to be thrown away. Let them come! The Jedi, the clones - Let them try and kill me! The results will all be the same!" Maniacal laughter wavered her words. A heated gleam in her eye that bolstered her claim. "Do you really think I fear the Senate sending stooges to do their dirty work? If they truly wish to kill me, by all means! It'll only make killing them easier!"

"If what you say holds merit, then why stand by Valorum?" Annalise quizzed, not finding sense in Tanya's choice to protect Valorum till this point. "Why protect him if you know the consequences? No matter his choice, you will be seen as trash."

"Oh that's easy. To get under the good Baron's skin!" Tanya drew the whip. She coiled the whip then sent the tip cracking across Annalise's face. A graze opened. Thrax, Tarkin, and Valorum went wide eyed. Annalise stiffly twisted her head, angling a death consumed glare as blood trickled beneath her eye. From hilt to tip the whip stiffened to a sword. Crimson liquid dripped to the floor. Tanya tauntingly ran her tongue through the blood, laughing as she savored the tangy sensation and Annalise's disgusted reaction. "Whatever the reasons, the Knights want to see Valorum dead. For the sake of ruining your day I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. Also your blind sense of justice for prisoners you barely knew is rather irritating. No wonder why Mercenaries have been rendered obsolete."

"Blind justice…?" Annalise spat venomously. "Revenge for my brother's death is blind?"

"No. Blaming someone else because your brother was weak is blind." The rough sword hilts ruptured vessels in Annalise's tightly clenched palms. Tanya paid the red liquid no heed, only focused on Annalise fighting to keep herself composed. In face of one insulting your loved one, not even Master Yoda would keep his head. Tanya wasn't about to sugarcoat the truth for anyone.

"You choose Valorum over us?" Thrax asked the question which swayed the loosening pendulum.

Tanya shifted a revolted sneer at the Reaper, "I'd choose a pile of waste over you."

"Then your answer is set." Annalise spread her feet. "Our conversation has reached its conclusion." She moved her sword to a striking pose, twirling the hilts forward so the chains would wrap to her wrist. "Tell me, Tanya Fett, do you wish to die like your father?"

Annalise pushed off the ground, charging at remarkable speed. Tanya drew the second whip, fashioning it to a blade, and met the charge head on. Sword and whip collided in the center. Powerful shocks exploded as steel and surging power deadlocked. With one hand the two warriors engaged the grudge match, keeping their off hand blades restrained to the smalls of their backs. Muscles in their forearms burned under the stress, elbow joints rang painfully. In the wrist they could feel the others strength overwhelming them. Straining arms guided the other, raising the sparking swords over their heads, letting one another see the burning desire for blood in each others eyes.

"GET VALORUM OUT OF HERE!" Tanya hollered.

"ON IT!" Tarkin drew both guns and fired on Thrax. Laser bolts burned the floor at his feet. The red skinned Knight stumbled into the wall. Tarkin grabbed a dismayed Valorum and dragged him around a corner, heading for the west wing.

"GET AFTER THEM YOU FOOL!" Annalise screeched.

"Chill out, sweetness. They won't get anywhere." Thrax strutted casually after them, humming a burlesque tune to himself.

"Even with the Race Slayer, Valorum will never make it out of here alive!" Annalise assured.

"Let me assure you from personal experience. Republicans have the tenacity of cockroaches!"

…

Faster Tarkin ran, putting as much distance between them and the pursuing Thrax. He struggled to keep a crestfallen Valorum's wrist wrapped tightly in his fingers. Valorum stumbled every step, colliding with walls - just allowing himself to be dragged like a pitiful ragdoll, succumbing to rooted sorrow wallowing in his pit. _The six slaughtered like animals. Trash to be thrown away. Killed by the government you serve. _Endless barrage of scornful words shredding the resolve and faith he held so dear in a program he hoped would benefit the future of mankind and others alike. Now it was only ash in his mouth.

"What have I done?" He moaned.

"Nothing!" Tarkin blurted. "You've done nothing!"

"I gave false hope."

"No you haven't!" Tarkin slammed a fist to a panel, whisking the locker room door open. He shoved Valorum inside, sealing the door. "I really wish the republic would hurry."

"Those poor people…" Valorum collapsed to lockers, sinking to the ground in sorrow. "Freedom in their grasp, ripped away. Tanya...she…"

"Your Excellency! Now is not the time to-"

"They speak of death so casually. Annalise and Tanya." Valorum was in his own realm. Groaning in self loathing weighing on the pulsating guilt. Tarkin nothing but a blur slurring moans to speak. "As if it were their life long companion. It might as well be."

"Do not speak such words!" Tarkin roared, pleading for him to regain steadfast resolve. "You knew not what would become of them once they left! They are not your responsibility."

"But they are. They were." Valorum smashed a palm, pulling his face in frustration. "This program promises freedom. In seconds it is taken from them." He snapped a hand to Tarkin's collar, wrenching the startled man close to see the defeat and hurt radiating in his eyes. "What future does that speak to Tanya, do you think? For what reason should she, or anyone roped into the program, dedicate an iota of their lives to repenting for their sins?"

"Good question, Finny." Tarkin clicked the pistol hammers, aiming toward the showers. Thrax stood leaning to the wall, fiddling with a beaded chain nostalgically. He noticed Tarkin's bewilderment amongst the furrowed brow and motioned to the ceiling. A vent grate was missing. "I've got the answer. They shouldn't." He fanned all ten talons. Ripples of intense heat emitted as a searing orange glow coated all ten talons. "Why bother changin' when it amount to nothin in the end? To amuse the doubtful?" He crooned, gliding a slender talon across the wall. A bubbling trail of metal melting, bleeding like a fresh wound. "To give the stuff shirts something to entertain themselves? I'm sure Tan-Tan ruined a number of senator's days by not bending over backwards for them."

"The Program is not a sport!" Tarkin snapped, insulted by the sheer ignorance. "Not a means to amuse anyone."

"And yet people get a kick out of torturing criminals with old temptations."

"Temptation comes with reforming. If it were easy-"

"If it were easy your government would have thrown it out with the other trash years ago!" Thrax slashed lockers wide open. "Instead they kept it. If for nuthin else to amuse themselves when they have nothing else better to do."

"The program was not created for the sake of a Hell!" Tarkin spat.

"No! Because it is Hell!"

Thrax dug a foot and charged, talons ripping lockers open like rotting wounds. Tarkin shoved Valorum with a foot. Ten heated talons slashed for his face. Tarkin bent backwards. Heat washed past his nose, slicing lockers and the contents. Tarkin weaved his whole body, lopping behind Thrax. The pistol was line with Thrax's head. A foot bucked Tarkin dead in the stomach. Thrax held his fingers like a blade. He veered around, swinging the arm. The pistol body split at the grip, dropping like a paperweight. Tarkin lunged the other pistol, only for it to meet the same fate. Thrax balled fists, driving them brutally in Tarkin's face. One more punch smashed Tarkin in the wall, breaking blood vessels in the nose. Tarkin spat it out, shaking the blows off.

"You know something, I'm curious." Thrax cracked individual knuckles boastfully, licking up Tarkin's blood. "Why were you named The Race Slayer? What's the deal with that?" He placed a hand beside Tarkin's head, leaning in with a toothy grin. "How did you earn it?"

Tarkin swung an arm. Thrax roared, staggering with a grazing opening chest to shoulder. Thrax glared past disheveled tendrils, entranced by his blood dripped off a knife unsheathed from Tarkin's sleeve. "I was wondering when someone would ask. The answer is simple." Tarkin shifted to a stance. The knife blade extended by two more feet. Jagged teeth sprouted. "In my home, in a freezer deep beneath the surface - a corpse of not even a third of every species in the universe lies frozen. My mark gouging their hearts from their chests." Ravenous eyes narrowed the Thrax, watching him intently straightened to his feet. "I don't believe I have you in my collection. What are you?"

"Osmotan!" Thrax reignited his talons.

"Thank you."

…

Tanya and Annalise dug a foot. Simultaneously they thrust their offhand swords. Blades grinded the length of the enemy's, only ripping a patch of cloth. Tanya and Annalise brought the swords down and shoved each other back. Annalise charged again, cleanly swinging the length of her blades for every artery she knew Tanya contained. In her legs, her neck, the stomach and arms. Without signs of tiring Annalise attacked. She jabbed a blade's hilt butt in Tanya's ribs, sending white hot pain shooting to her heart. She scaled three punches up the abdomen, grasped Tanya's shoulder and butted foreheads. Her vision blurred instantly. Ringing deafened her to Annalise's blades flourishing on their chains. Annalise spun around, gathering momentum in the propelling blades, and let the swords fly. Tanya heard the air shrieking and dropped.

"GAH!" The length of the blades traveled her shoulders, slitting the skin. She took it as a silver lining. She could have shared the fate of the pierced wall. An assassin Annalise may have been. Unfortunately for her, Tanya was an assassin too.

"HAA!" Annalise alternatingly looped the swords left to right. Tanya weaved gracefully between strikes, never letting Annalise leave her sight. Swatting whips bounced the blades back. Jolts from contact traveled through Tanya's palms to her shoulders. She crouched whenever she lost her footing. Annalise axed both swords down, only to strike the floor. Tanya sprang off all fours, flipping back a comfortable distance. She wagged her tail boastfully, teasing Annalise to come. A moth to a flame Annalise was. Tanya let the whips fall limp. Annalise drove her blades forward. Tanya stepped forward, propelling her arms in a pirouette and letting the whips fly where they pleased. Annalise parried one whip, dodged the other, bent back for one, and then jumped the last. Tanya swept one over the ground. When that one missed she swung the other across the air. She mimicked Annalise's previous maneuver, looping the whips rapidly. Suddenly she dropped down extending a foot, sweeping Annalise's feet right from under her. In her place Tanya flipped, bringing a powerful crashing down on the neck. Annalise choked on the air, unable to scream at the pain. She thought for sure something broke. She went lightheaded.

"GRRR!" Tanya fined the whips, bringing her newly forged swords down.

Mustering the muscle Annalise rolled at the last second. The beating of the ground brought air through her hurt throat, allowing her to rise to her feet. Annalise bared her teeth in a hiss and dove through a door. Tanya chased after her, barreling three sets of doors open, arriving to the epicenter of the prison. Scaling high to the tower's peak and descending to the very pits where rotting bodies lied were ten monstrous floors worth of empty prisoner cells. Heads of freed, lounging criminals instinctively turned to see a breathless Tanya fuming, searching for the woman who dared to challenge her then ran like a coward.

A couple of inmates chuckled, cracking their knuckles approaching Tanya. She simply swept a hand, sending them plummeting to join the bodies below. Others holding the same idea to ambush Tanya gathered round, finding strength in numbers. Tanya hissed her forked tongue, crawling on hands and feet to the railing, baring her fangs like the animal she slowly regressed to be. Shoulder blades shuffling, tail puffing, her body contorting to features of a cat. She took a deep breath, her pupils slit, saliva dripping from her fangs, "REEEEOOOOOWWW!" The prison and its patrons quaked in the shriek. She roared like her ancestral jungle cats, chasing those foolish foot soldiers back into the cages they escaped. She panted raspily, puffing steam from her flaring nostrils. Lightning crawled all across her body, resonating with the impatience and annoyance that built. Amethyst and grey fought for dominance, until finally grey took hold, narrowing her pupils. Her forked tongue flicking violently. "COME OUT, ANNALISE!" Female and Male prisoners hugged one another, trembling Tanya's wake. "I know you're here! Face me like the assassin you claim to be!" Annalise peered from a ledge above, watching Tanya skulk for her prey.

…

"Why are the Perimeter cannons still not operational?" The Besalisk growled, looming ominously over the frantic tech. Her fingers danced tirelessly across her panel, running tests, diagnostics, and even filtering programs to ascertain the source of behind the error message. The screens kept blaring the error warning, unable to respond to the cannons mounted on the walls.

"All servers are operational." She reassured her looming superior as a means of good news. She glanced to the tech who had her neck slit by Annalise, wondering nervously if that will be her fate next. "I can access the cameras, heighten security in that area, even tell you if the lights were losing power." She ran one more quick scan, coming up unvictorious. "The canons themselves are not operational. Scans cannot detect the signal they transmit. As if they were removed."

Four muscular hands ripped the girl from the chair, stretching her hands and legs to the brink of her joints popping. "Five ton cannons do not get _removed_!" He growled in her face. Noxious breath made her eyes water. "We have three intruders roaming the halls, you idiotic girl! Instead of wasting precious time running tests, you should have initiated a full wide search! Operating the camera to activate when they pass!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She winced. Vessels in her wrists and ankles bursting. "I…"

"EROMIR!" A knight guard howled, charging through the entry in a dead run. "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

An explosion blew the forefront wall and guard across the room. Chunks of debris smashed the command center panels to scrap, and cracked the heads of those nearby. Clones howled like war mongers as they swarmed through the gaping hole, firing stun rings at everyone still moving. Eromir threw the woman down and ran. Two Clones shot the back of his legs. Weaponless techs took up their flight reaction and ran for the prison itself. None made it more than 50 steps before a ring shut their nerves down.

Secura and Piel charged in with their lightsabers ignited. To their satisfaction all threats were neutralized in an orderly manner. Cuffed, rounded up, and ready to transported to face charges that will undoubtedly land them on death row. So far. There was an entire prison of roaming traitors and prisoners to deal with. Not to mention a missing cat and two elderly gentlemen.

"Commandcenter secure, General." Harlem saluted.

"Good. Now if-"

_Beep-beep-beep. _Secura's thought was halted for the moment. "_General! We've located the hostages just south of the prison._" There's the other bit of good news craved."_Injuries are minimal and we've evacuating them to the cruiser now._"

"Good work, Shanks. Let me know if the situation changes."

"_Good luck down there, sir!_"

"You!" Piel stomped a Knight Guard's face in the ground. He leaned on the knee, crushing the metal in the fragile bone and flesh within. "There is an angry cat and two men here. Vhere are they?"

"Hell if I know! I was told to stay here and keep watch!" He spoke rapidly. Pressure built in his head. Piel punched him, knocking him unconscious. He rolled his one good eye over the prisoners, inwardly relishing them cringing in his presence. "Can any of you tell me VAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

"GENERAL PIEL! GENERAL SECURA!" Chopper and Slick dashed in the room, saluting their superior officers.

"Sgt Slick! Chopper!" Secura gasped. "Have you located any survivors?"

"Negative sir!" Slick reported. "Us, Commander Fett, Tarkin, and Valorum aside, none but the prisoners are alive."

"Vat of Lightriade?"

"Unable to locate him, sir!" Chopper answered. "We searched the entire west half and found no one."

"And Tanya's team?" Secura questioned.

"Last we heard they were on the east side. We haven't been in contact since."

"Something doesn't add up." Secura rumbled, earning perplexed stares. "The prison is being overrun, but Lightraide doesn't try to send word for aide?"

"We were informed he was caught in the riot." Chopper explained. More questions were raised. "However..." He felt the eyes of the Jedi bore into him. "Sir, if Lightraide weren't important, why wouldn't he be part of the corpses?"

Chopper would need to mark this day in his calendar. For the first time he witnessed to Jedi Generals gape in absolute shock. "Vye would you think he vas not important?" Piel wondered.

"He was captured in the riot, but hasn't been used for hostage negotiations. No secret compartments were accessed, no codes given. All there is is a ship on its way to evacuate the Knights here."

"If it isn't already here." The Besalisk blurted. Those around him warned him to be quiet. He rammed his shoulder in their heads, smashing them in the wall. "The Knights ordered the evacuation. But it was to come via subway so no one would raise a question."

"How do we get to it?" Secura demanded.

"Head for the garage and look for a trap door. It leads to the way systems long abandoned. You should find someone."

"Then that is vhere vee are heading." Naturally Piel cannot take this criminal's word without a grain of salt. With it being the only lead he didn't have much choice. "MEN!"

"AYE SIR!" The clones stood at attention.

"SWARM THE PRISON! APPREHEND AND DETAIN ANY AND ALL ESCAPED PRISONERS! LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED!" Malevolent chuckles rolled in the crowd of clones. "YOUR TARGETS ARE COMMANDER FETT, CAPTAIN TARKIN, AND SENATOR VALORUM! Locate and Evacuate them!"

"YES SIR!" Clones scattered, taking every door and passage accessible in the command center. Chopper and Slick took a team to the main detention area.

"Let us hurry!"

…

Thrax threw five fingers shaped to a blade. Wildly he stabbed for the dodging Tarkin, cutting metal and walls in his way. Tarkin parried the blazing fingers with the knives. The intense heat they emitted protected the fingers from being severed, but the contact rang pain in the appendages. Thrax unleashed a roundhouse kick. Tarkin ducked, countering with a swift stab for the mid back. Thrax reached behind, grasping the wrist. Spinning he pulled Tarkin in and dealt a powerful punch right in his cheek bone. Then another punch landed in between Tarkin's ribs, air robbed from his lungs.

"People your age really should reconsider keeping their old nicknames!" Thrax laughed, panting adrenaline as he scuffled about. "Tanya, me, Annalise, we've got years to enjoy living by our nicknames. living up to the expectations. But you…" Tarkin spat at the ground, regaining his lost wind. "You're barely able to walk without a walker and diapers."

"Careful, young man." Tarkin laughed. "Count Dooku is pretty spry for his age."

"Yeah well he's a dark Jedi. Jedi always seem to be in good shape."

"The Jedi aren't the only ones."

Tarkin dropped and swept a foot, robbing Thrax's feet from under him. Thrax caught himself on an elbow. Another foot kicked his face in, his skull cracking on the bench legs. Tarkin twirled the knives and stabbed down. Thrax grasped the and pulled to the other side, feeling the knife hook the cuff of his pant leg. Holding the bench he flipped his feet to the lockers and pushed off, ramming his head in Tarkin and him into a wall. Tarkin clawed in Thrax's head and drove his knee three times in his face. Thrax grabbed his head and collided their foreheads. The world blurred around Tarkin. It was nauseatingly spinning.

"As I said…" Ten heated fingers lined with his ribs, "Too old."

"Never too old to teach the young manners!"

Tarkin snatched Thrax's wrists, forcing the fingers poured full strength into shoving Thrax back, managing to land a couple punches in the process. Thrax plastered a flat palm to Tarkin's face. Smoldering fingers singed hair to the scalp. Tarkin ground his teeth, not giving Thrax the pleasure of a scream. Before he knew it Tarkin was smashed, pinned to the shower wall, fighting to keep ahold of Thrax's wrists. Blazing fingers wriggled, driving to burn the flesh clean off his face. Tarkin put his feet to the wall and pushed, tackling Thrax to the ground. The two tossed one another, rolling all around the room. Tarkin stamped on one foot, thrusting a free knee four times in Thrax's ribs. By the fifth strike Thrax let go. The knives Tarkin hid in his sleeve unsheathed to his grasp. One, two, three, four - Tarkin pierced a shoulder, the side, leg, and nicked the neck. Thrax staggered, bouncing along the walls, smearing trails of blood.

"I see why you Knights utterly annoy Fett." Tarkin boasted, stalking the wounded Thrax. "You talk a big game. But in the end you're nothing more than a carnival act." Thrax snapped a hand Tarkin's shoulder and drove five fingers right through his gut. "GAH!"

Valorum broke free of his stupor, catching a glimpse of Tarkin in agony of Thrax's finger buried in his stomach. "Tarkin…" Thrax spanned the fingers, widening the wound. Tarkin dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his gut and mouth. "TARKIN!"

"Even the carnival has blood on its hands. The number of accidental lion attacks." He pulled the fingers, letting Tarkin collapse. "And Tanya isn't annoyed by us." He lightly tapped Tarkin's face with his shoe. "She's aggravated by the Republic."

"CAPTAIN TARKIN! SENATOR VALORUM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Troopers called excitably.

"IN HERE!" Valorum cried. "WE'RE IN HERE!"

"Guess that's my cue." Thrax fixed his coat, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding. "I'll be heading out." Thrax flashed a smile at Valorum, "And feel free to come after me, Finny. By all means. Put an end to your guilty conscience." Valorum growled under his breath.

"You'll never...get…"

"Away? Actually I will." Thrax tauntingly backed for a door, arms stretched out, welcoming the fate Tarkin wished would befall him. "See, the clones pointed it out. Solitary has roads leading to the sewer." Tarkin's eyes widened. Thrax smirked, stomping on the ground. "See ya, Tarks. It's been real."

"GET BACK-ACK!" Tarkin vomited blood, clenching the spewing wound.

"Ta-ta."

"THRAX!" Thrax was gone, leaving Tarkin to fall unconscious in his blood.

"Captain Tarkin!" Clones flooded around him. "Captain Tarkin! Respond!"

"Get a gurney!"

"Pupils not dialating!"

"Hold on sir! Hold on!"

"Thrax...Thrax…" Tarkin's eyes closed.

…

Tanya skulked the conjoining walkways, crawling along the railings with saliva dripping from her fangs like venom thirsting to penetrate the skin of Annalise Vanderpool. Her ears shifting, tail wagging. Cowering prisoners watched her, trying not to make eye contact.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME, ASSASSIN?" She practically slithered along the railings, crossing the left, middle, and right walkways connecting the floors. Daylight peering from the sky window shined highlighted the toll the day took on her.

"FOOT SOLDIERS? PITIFUL INMATES?" She kicked a wall, making the inmates quiver. "You dare come at me, spouting your reasons behind vengeance, and take refuge in a corral of sniveling pickpockets?" Annalise traversed the bannisters, stepping lightly so not to alert Tanya's sensitive ears. "You dare share the title of assassin? Dare to live by it? Take pride in it? Yet you hide like the coward you mercenaries advocate to be! Halfassed work for halfassed people!"

"What about you?" Tanya instinctively looked at the ceiling. She didn't see Annalise, but knew she was up there. Watching. "Bending over backwards for chump change! Betraying everyone and anyone you please for the sake of money! Getting a thrill out of death!"

Tanya let out a hysterical laugh. Annalise nearly lost her balance. Tanya held her head, dumbfounded by her ignorance. "I do not get a thrill out of death, Miss Vanderpool! But I do not shy from it either! I will admit..." She lathered her lips, "My heart flutters when I watch life leave a person's eyes." Annalise bit her lip, drawing blood. Tanya slithered to her feet, strolling the middle walkway casually. "No republic dog can kill me!" She declared in hysteria. "My own Uncle was incapable of killing me! Ventress! Dooku! Grievous! So close! Yet no dice! The Guards at the Cathedral dropped like flies! Bounty Hunters, Mercenaries," Her laughter grew to crazed cackles as she imagined the blood forever stain her palms, "I've killed so many and was almost killed by few I'm numb! I wonder what your brother's eyes looked like when freedom was wrenched from his grasp." Two swords grappled the floor behind her. Tanya glanced back nonchalantly. The chains stretched to their limit. Clattering metal ground loudly. Tanya pressed the small of her back to the railing and bent back. A pair of legs flew over her. Annalise landed on the other walkway. "Have I touched a nerve?" She purred. Annalise wrenched the chain, unsheathing the blades from the floors. The flew right back to her hands, gripping virulently.

"HALT!"

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Boisterous voices of the clones echoed from below. Peering over the ledge, clones swarmed the lower floors, scaling the staircases and apprehending lingering inmates. Tanya groaned irritably. "These clones get on my damn nerves…" Annalise was taken aback. "I'll have to kill you before they get up here."

"You Bounty Hunters disgust me! Boasting of death as if you were reapers!" She crossed her blades, letting Tanya see her headless reflection. "You're nothing more than pretenders!"

Tanya leapt across from her, brushing her hair back tauntingly. "That's not entirely accurate." Her smirk brightening the bloodlust in her grey eyes. "We are pretenders, sure. When it comes to compassion, sympathy, and other forms of kindness. She fixed her tunic, straightening her gloves, cracking her neck and shoulders, "As for being reapers," She drew the whips, fining them to swords, "Come a little closer so I can reunite you with your brother."

Annalise granted her wish, running full speed with her blades faced back. Tanya leaned on her hind foot. She grinned maliciously. Annalise flipped the blades and thrust. Tanya effortlessly swatted one sword up, throwing Annalise and her blades off course. She drew one sword back and thrust. Annalise jerked back. Tanya pressed on, swinging and thrusting rampantly. Annalise stepped side to side, yelping each time the accordion whip hooked her shirt. She dug a foot and raised a blade, diverting the whip to the side. She twisted the free blade back and tried again for Tanya's head. Tanya bent back. The blade's flawless edge cut split ends of her bangs. Tanya bent all the way back onto her hands. Annalise rounded her blade and stabbed down. Tanya curled her knees in and sprang off her hands, narrowly evading the deadly blow. Or so she thought. A thin scar stung the skin along the spinal cord.

"Ooh-hoo…you managed to cut me." Tanya wriggled her tail. "Congrats, Annalise."

"Stand still long enough and that graze will rip your guts to shreds."

"Please don't threaten me. Make promises."

"Excuse me?"

"Threats are words with no bite. Promises however…" Tanya ran her tongue along the whip, "I promise to sever that pretty head from your shoulders."

"Not before I bleed you dry!"

By the chain Annalise twirled one blade. Shrieks of the air beat the steel. She spun and sent the sword flying. Stainless steel drove for her heart. Tanya stepped to the side, snapping a hand to the chain and pulled it from Annalise's hands. The second sword flew, meeting the same result. Tanya stabbed both in the ground and charged. Annalise's eyes widened. Her mind raced like Tanya's feet, trying to comprehend what was happening. Tanya vaulted full circle over Annalise, watching her pass below with an open guard. In mid thew the whips went limp. She twisted around, then lashed the back of her shoulders. Annalise shrieked in agony. Skin and shirt ripped open. Two punches and a kick tossed her to the ground. Annalise groaned exhaustedly, fighting to get to her hands and knees.

"How...is this...possible? How are you so strong?" Annalise choked. "They said...you'd lost...your touch."

"Would you like to know a secret?" She drove a foot in Annalise's back, pinning her to the ground. "To appease those morons at the temple I've allowed a restraint to be placed on my skills. I tried to fight without an intent to kill." She pleasurably licked her fingertips. "The urge, in the end, is far too great."

"In the end you are a vampire!" Annalise spat. "Drawn to blood, never satisfied, always thirsting for more!"

"And right now I thirst for the blood of Keith Lightraide." Annalise froze, gaping horrified. "What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out?" She parted her hair on the left side, "It's hidden well, but I saw the Knight symbol on the side of his head. It'll be fun to scalp."

…

Obsessively the time was double checked on a holowatch. One minute, then another, possibly three would pass before the time was checked and rechecked again. Panicked feet pattered, pacing relentlessly up and down the abyssal tunnel. Fingers scratching sweat soaked grey locks. Sweat soaked through the suit.

"What the Hell is taking them so long?" Groaned rumbled every second. "They should have arrived by now."

"Waiting for an escape, Mr. Lightraide?" Lightraide whirled around. Piel, Secura, and four armed Clones barred his only escape route. "I'm afraid with our presence here, things will not go well for you."

"How-how did you find me?" He expressed absolute glee.

"A criminal's unreliable nature is as common as the breeze." Piel inquired. Lightriade huffed, putting on a smile, staggering for the Jedi in need of rescuing. "Please do not pretend to play relieved. Your Besalisk friend practically gave you away." He smirked. Lightraide shook his head, confused by the meaning.

"The Knights are to be evacuated in the subway." Secura reiterated mockingly. "I believe that's what he said." She strolled towards him. "Yet here you are. You should be phoning for help. Or at least trying to regain control over your prison. Why would you be down here?" Lightraide pressed flat palms irately to his face, cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Did that Fett girl give it away?" He snarled.

"No. You did! But we're confident she knew."

"Then why not say anything?" Lightraide boomed. "Why sit there and let this progress?"

"Because she wanted to spare Valorum the heartbreak." Secura confidently stated. "She more than anyone knows the feeling of a friend betraying her. Valorum may be the cause of her betrayal, but she won't cause unnecessary harm." Lightraide pulled at his hair. He muttered under his breath at how close he was.

"No request for help, a trap set for Valorum. Vas it fun lying to your friend?" Piel crooned.

"No...it wasn't…" Lightraide's voice cracked. "But worth it if disgruntled criminals of his ridiculous program aren't sent to me." He dropped to his knees, folded his hands behind his head, and waited for the cuffs to be placed..

…

"_This is General Piel! We have located Warden Lightraide._"

Tanya scoffed venomously. "Well so much for that bit of fun. Guess I'll have to kill him another time."

Annalise hissed, clenching vengeful fists. "You damned monster…" The Clones were getting closer. They would see the monster she is.

Tanya summoned one of Kopis blades, twirling it pensively. "Your mark is on your chest right?"

"What?" Tanya raised it. "NO!" The sword drove through her chest and the floor. The most petrified look plastered her face. Light left her eyes. "Damn...you...to Hell…" Annalise lied dead in a pool of her blood in second.

"Hell?" Tanya summoned the other blade, discarding the whips to holster them. "I'm already there."

"COMMANDER FETT!"

"TANYA!" Clones ran up behind her led by Chopper and Slick. "Are you alright?"

"Where are Piel and Secura?" She asked, not bothering to look at them.

Slick was startled by her bluntness but ran with it. "Scouring the subway for Lightraide."

"What a shame." She stepped over Annalise's corpse. "I so wanted to kill him first."

"Sir?"

"Search the west wing! There are more Knights and Inmates roaming the halls!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Chopper shouted. He and the other troopers wavered when she whipped around. They immediately noticed her eyes.

"What do you mean what will I do?" She growled offended. "The Knights are in my territory. They presume to attack me with field soldiers, and a false assassin!" She was offended he'd even ask such a thing. She narrowed her glare. "_I _plan to spill their blood, paint the halls with it, let their corpses rot on the street, and stick their heads on pikes as a message to that damn Baron of theirs!" She declared with the most heated passion it overwhelmed Chopper, Slick, and the clones to the point where they forgot to breathe. "Now get to the west wing and stop questioning me!"

"Y-YES SIR!" The clones ran in the opposite direction.

Tanya stormed to the weapons armory. Flaring force knocking rifle cases over, and scattering grenades. She took the elevator to the roof. The fresh air felt heavenly on his sweating face. Blustery currents gathering up her hair, the scenery in the distance offering very little, little, little release from the pounding migraine. Her head was burning, splitting in half with blinding pain. She clawed handfuls of hair, ready to rip them out. Thoughts, and thoughts, and thoughts circling her head like a rampaging storm, driving her to the brink of madness. The program, the knights, the Jedi, The Clones, Valorum - all of it was going to make her head explode.

"DAMN THEM TO HELL!" She roared, throwing her hands to the ledge. "DAMN THEM _ALL_ TO HELL!" She heaved heavily. She bore bloodshot amethyst orbs into the city, igniting it in the blaze of her flaring rage. The burning in her head spreading to her back. "I can't...I can't...go back…" She pinched her nose bridge. "This has now grown tiresome."

Gloved arms wrapped to her neck. Lips moved close to her ear. "Then what shall we do, Tanya?" The figment of assassin purred. "We've no reason to stay any longer. But we both know they'll play on that soft heart of yours to make you stay..." She prodded Tanya's chest, teasing the very heart she despised.

"Then I guess we get rid of it." Tanya declared. "Completely." The Assassin's ears bounced. Tanya placed a hand to her chest. Each beat - every emotion she's felt, every instance her heart has led her like a blind idiot, all the times it's shattered and rebuilt. _Mace..._ This time...it became nothing more than an insignificant organ pumping blood in her chest. "Do take care. It's the only body I have."

Assassin's cheeks stretching in a sinister smile. Tanya closed her eyes, and the assassin in turn. When the eyes reopened, Tanya's purple orbs were completely replaced. "I'll safeguard as if it was my own." She plucked the comlink off her wrist, dropped it to the ground, and stomped it into pieces. Reaching into her pocket, she flipped another comlink, strapping it on. "If you're listening, come pick me up. This little charade is over.

…

The day fell well into the night. Witness statements, reviewing criminals - no stone was left unturned in ascertaining a conclusive reason behind the takeover. Although the reason was clear. It was revenge against Valorum. Copious shifts of troopers filed in and out of Xansa Prison, providing security while new guards were being interviewed.

The new Warden - Daniella Carss - was instated and ready to fix the damage Lightraide caused. Valorum personally vetted her. He, as of yet, had yet to mention Lightraide. Probably unable to cope with the role he played in the threat. Tarkin was rushed to the nearest hospital. Despite the damage, he was expected to live. Thrax was no where to be seen. Valorum didn't expect him to make it far with his wounds. Yet he was nowhere to be found. That wasn't the only mysterious absence.

Piel and Secura felt it best to remain on Incarces until the next morning. Just to ensure everything was as copasetic as it was gradually appearing. Hualing corpses all hours of the night tends to raise brows. The Jedi council were summoned on the Prison's holoprojector. Their grave expressions drew the elephant in the room out of hiding.

"_Trouble, is there?_" Yoda asked gently.

"No. No." Piel cleared his throat. "All threats have been neutralized. Vee vill be ready to pull out by the morning."

"_That's not the trouble he meant._" Windu stated blatantly. Piel sighed heavily in defeat. "_Where's Tanya? Is she still roaming the prison?_" Secura nervously itched her lekku, realizing she should have expected this. Piel diverted his sights to the floor, not wanting to answer the worried Master. "_Master Piel? Master Secura?_" The two winced. "_Where is Tanya?_"

Secura sighed resignedly. Piel turned his back. "Master Windu…" She took a deep breath, "We can't find her."

"_I'm sorry?_" Obi-Wan, Plo, and Luminara exchanged concerned glances. "_What do you mean you can't find her?_"

"Vee searched everyvhere, Master Vindu." Piel mustered the courage to address the Master with heartfelt regret. "Top to bottom, all rooms, and the sewer systems. Vee ver unable to find Tanya anyvhere."

The faces of the council fell. Windu fell back in his seat, completely dumbstruck. He held a hand to his mouth, stifling hyperventilating breaths. In his mind he was screaming he heard Piel incorrectly. Perhaps they missed something, forget to check somewhere.

"_People do not disappear into thin air!_" He roared.

"Well she did." Secura threw a crunched up comlink on the table. "She is gone, Mace!" Hard evidence slid at the foot of Windu's hologram, stunning him in a daze. "And she does not wish to be found."

…

Windu shut off the projector himself, burying his face in his palms. He couldn't bear to hear anymore. Not right now. The Masters around him kept silent, wrapping their own minds around this turn of events.

"Gone…" Windu uttered. "She's gone." A broken chuckle escaped him, taking Fisto and Koth by surprise. "Tanya...is...gone…" Saying it over and over again only made it more difficult to accept, let alone believe. But it was true. If it weren't, she'd have been on that holoprojection spouting how boring she found the mission and how she couldn't wait to return home. Not once. Not once did she appear, speak. Since leaving...she wasn't even herself. "My Padawan is gone...and it's my fault." None of the masters tried to console him. How could they? Nothing they say would raise his spirits. _Where are you, Tanya? Where have you gone?_

…

A long black cloak wafted in the night wind. The burning migraine torturing Tanya hours ago had long since vacated, granting her peace she had not felt in quite some time. Her piercing grey eyes absorbed the illuminated metropolis, seeing a future she could layout for herself rather than let other do it for her. A wide grin chortled menacingly.

"Beautiful…" She hummed. She admired the blades she took off Annalise's dead body. "Nice substitutes." She combed her hair back, grabbing the whole lot of in her palm. She took one of her knives, placed it just above the palm. With one sharp, quick jerk the hair was severed. She opened her hand, letting those long locks - and the past they carried - disappear on the wind. "It is done." The whirr of an engine prompted her to turn, walk toward the opposite ledge. A hover bike ascended the skyscraper, greeting Tanya with Boba Fett at the wheel. "Ready to go?"

"Are you sure about this?" Boba asked her, wishing for any and all doubts to be revealed. "Once we do this, Tanya, there's no going back."

"I've never been more sure of anything." Tanya strutted to him, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Boba swallowed nervously, shuffling back. "And one more thing..." She cupped his chin, forcing him to gaze so far into her eyes he was swallowed by them. She put her mouth to his ear, smiling when he froze, "I'm...not...Tanya. Understand." Boba wordlessly nodded. "Good." _Tanya_ pat his cheek, climbing on the bike. "Shall we?"

"Where to?" He squeaked.

"Anywhere." Tanya folded her hands behind her head, resting in the chair. "I'm a free girl again."

**THE END!**

**Yep! That's it! I'm done! You wanna complain? Do it in the morning, I am tired! It's...damn it's midnight. **

**Goodbye. Oh and Season 2 will not air any time soon. Do not ask.**

**Love you all!**


	43. Preview

**Preview**

_**Here's a preview of what I plan to write**_

_**(sad music)**_

(_Windu in the gardens, head solemnly lowered to the tree base_)

**Windu:** "I am afraid we must accept it, (_Addresses Ahsoka, Jar-Jar, and Barris/ Windu gazes sadly upon Tanya's light saber_) "Tanya's not coming back."

**/]/]/**

(_Tanya's eye flares open, shading dark gray/ splashes water on face, peering into mirror at an empty shell_)

**Boba:** If Tanya's in there, why am I not talking to her? Where's my sister? (_Tanya slams medicine cabinet shut, panting heavily and holding sore head._)

**Assassin:** The Jedi are coming for her, Boba. They need to be convinced she will never again be theirs. (_Tanya grabs Jar-Jar by the neck, slams him to the ground_)

**/]/]/**

**Tanya:** I can feel it fading (_Looks at reflection in a pool_) The part that's me. It's fading fast.

**Scroop:** What are you going to do about it? (_Tanya holding her head, screaming bloody murder, her eyes flickering between grey and purple_)

**Tanya:** (_Shakes head_) I don't think I can do anything. (_Severs heads from shoulders, mercilessly kills prey, smiles wickedly_)

**/]/]/**

_**(music picks up)**_

(**Dooku admiring the sun rising on the horizon**)

**Dooku:** Jango Fett was an asset that hindered my plans with his death, (_Boba and Tanya back to back, fighting impossible odds and laughing about it_) his children will put my plans back on track

(_ventress working up a sweat in the training hall_)

**Ventress:** I don't care how long you've known her, you cannot permit a jedi into this hall- (_dooku force chokes her_)

**Dooku:** She is no longer a Jedi. She is a rogue. A bounty hunter.

**/]/]/**

_**(duel of fates slowly growing)**_

(_Clones firing upon Boba and Tanya, being subdued one by one/ Boba and Tanya rocketing into the air, landing on a hover bike and escaping in a crowd/ Dooku bows to Tanya, kisses the top of her hand_)

**Dooku: **I must apologize for Grievous. What he learned was due to my informing him.

**Tanya:** Then it's your fault! (_Tanya fuming, frothing at the mouth like an animal_) YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

(_Dooku curled and raises hand, choking Tanya, sending her crashing into a bookcase_)

**Dooku: **You must accept it, Tanya. The Jedi - Mace - never wanted to recruit you. Only control you.

**Tanya: **Because you don't want to do that at all. Why the Hell should I believe a word you say?

**Dooku: **Because never once have I feared. (_Tanya agahst_)

**/]/]/]**

_**(Duel of fates quickening)**_

(_Ahsoka and Barris horror stricken/ Satine, Milan, Papanoida, and Carver stricken by grief_)

**Satine: **There is nothing we can do.

**Papanoida:** She is correct. Tanya may be lost to us.

**/]/]/**

**Tanya:** Time to start accepting facts! Tanya's no longer here!

**Ahsoka:** I don't believe that! (_Ahsoka and Tanya, bloodied and bruised, clash blades_) I know you can hear me, Tanya! You don't want to do this!"

**Tanya:** And why is that?

**Ahsoka:** Because you need us!

**/]/]/**

_**(duel of fates in full throttle)**_

(_Cad Bane, Aurra, Tarkin, Ziro, and Crimson Knights smirking evilly_)

**Tarkin:** Tanya Fett is now an enemy of the state (_beseeches the senate_) Therefore must be treated as such, and killed. (_Tarkin shooting Scroop in the shoulder_)

**/]/]/**

**Crimson knight leader:** It's time for the knights to take back what is theirs and rid this universe of bounty hunters. Starting witch Argias Carver.

**/]/]/**

**Cad Bane:** Dat diary of Ziro's has everyone in it. Including you.

**Tanya:** then let's get it. (_Breaks into Senate, licking lips as senator's are scared_) Now you will all know what it's like to have freedom stolen from your grasp.

**/]/]/**

**Boba:** Aurra, stop encouraging her.

**Aurra:** Why? Tanya loves blood.

**Boba:** She loves thrills, not blood.

**/]/]/**

**Hondo:** I LEFT HER WITH YOU SO YOU COULD PROTECT HER! (_Hondo attacks Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Windu_) NOW SHE IS BROKEN WORSE THAN BEFORE! And I will make you burn in Hell for it!

**Windu:** No, wait! (_Hondo brings sword down on Windu's head_)

**/]/]/**

(_Burning rubble collapsing on Windu/ Tanya driving a sword through a man's chest/ Boba shooting three people square in the forehead/ Ahsoka and Barris facing a hoard of droids/ Jocasta Nu knocked unconscious/ Slick's head severed from his shoulders/ Chopper and D3 lying unconscious/ Tanya on her knees in the rain, crying at the grave sight of Jango Fett_)

**Voice in the head:** The force is more than a tool. It is a guide, a link to lead you toward a future (_gentleman with long hair and a beard holds out hand_) Where does your future lie?

**/]/]/**

(_Tanya thrown in prison, hair and body a total mess_)

**Assassin:** Each day that goes by she continues to fade! (_Jedi council watching Tanya brood in cell/ she watches the camera with a dark grin_) Soon only I will be all that remains! And blood denied will be spilled! (_Assassin laughing crazily, blood on her face_)

**/]/]/**

**Yoda: **Sense in her, I do, Tanya is fighting to arise.

**Obi-Wan:** What is stopping her? (_Tanya holding her heart, panting heavily_)

**Yoda: **Fear of herself. (_Tanya looking rabid, attacks Aurra_)

**/]/]/**

**Windu: **(_Shoves assassin in wall by collar_) I WANT HER BACK!

**Assassin:** YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!

**Tanya: **(_Reaching from a pit_) HELP ME, MACE!

**/]/]/**

(_Tanya and Windu locking blades/ Boba striking Tanya/ Crimson Knights and Bounty Hunters fighting/ Children crying/ Tanya saves Padme from sniper shot/ Dooku and Tanya firing lightning upon each other_)

**Tanya: **I don't want you anymore!

**Assassin: **But you need me.

**Tanya: **I never needed you!

**Assassin: **Then what is it you want?

**Tanya: **My Master!

**/]/]/**

TANYA! (_Tanya shot in the chest, sinking too the bottom of the ocean, trail of blood draining life_)

**In Tanya's voice: **I will ask again. Only then will she be free, (_Tanya closes eyes, resigns to fate_) Blind sense of justice, desire for closure reduced to unbearable guilt. What am I? (_Tanya's eyes flared open_)

Vengeance.

_**Windu's Hunter - coming whenever.**_


End file.
